Unité Hogwart
by lolitara
Summary: Harry Potter. Matricule 99P421. Condamné le 7 novembre 1999 à la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. "Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour prendre perpét' ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?"..."Bien pire encore." Bienvenue à l'Unité Hogwart ! (UA; abus en tout genre)
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde :)**

Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur, je la ressasse depuis pas mal de temps dans ma tête, et je suis fière de vous présentez le prologue !

Donc, avant tout quelques informations:

Ca se passe dans une prison, et ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur

 **WARNING:** yaoi (homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA** (Univers Alternatif) TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (TOUS... je crois) snif

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un **Drarry** (Harry/Drago), mais aussi pleins d'autres couples ! Je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure ;)

Voilà, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus au risque de vous dévoilez trop de chose. Cette fiction parlera de la vie en prison, et de comment notre cher Harry Potter va (sur)vivre !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Prologue:

Harry Potter, matricule 99P421. Condamné pour meurtres au 1er degré.

Sentence: prison à perpétuité, sans possibilité de libération sur parole.

* * *

Le bruit sourd de la lourde porte en fer forgé se refermant sonna comme un clap de fin. La fin de la liberté, de sa vie d'avant. Il aurait voulu affronter cette épreuve la tête haute, mais c'était trop dur. De même qu'il voulait cracher à la gueule de ce maton qui lui envoyait un regard dédaigneux dès qu'il le pouvait. Sauf que ça serait signer son arrêt de mort, et déjà qu'il était en Enfer, fallait mieux pas tout pourrir dès le début.

Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'intérieur, leurs pas résonnants dans les longs couloirs. Il avait froid. Il se mordit la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang, pour retenir ses jambes. Parce que merde, il avait juste envie de se barrer d'ici.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait en prison. Et il pouvait jurer qu'il n'y retournerait pas, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne ressortirait jamais d'ici. Condamné à perpétuité, et il avait à peine 20 ans. Le reste de sa vie s'annonçait des plus joyeuses. Il arrivait presque à en rire. Il n'était pas assez bête pour gueuler contre sa sentence, il savait qu'il la méritait. Ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment trop horrible, même lui en tremblait encore. Pas qu'il regrette... Enfin peut-être un peu.

La procédure voulait qu'il se désape et qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être nu devant 3 gars, c'était même une première pour lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas montrer que ça l'atteignait. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, comme un automate, le visage fermé. Les émotions n'étaient pas les bienvenue dans l'endroit où il allait croupir. Il ne dit rien non plus quand un des gardiens lui ordonna de se pencher et lui fouilla le cul. Même si c'était une putain d'atteinte à sa dignité.

Un des hommes en uniforme lui donna ses nouveaux habits, un pantalon et un T-shirt poisseux, et ordonna de le suivre. Ici c'était des ordres, pas des requêtes ou de simples demandes. Les ordres pleuvaient, sans politesse, et l'obéissance n'était pas un choix.

On lui ouvrit la porte sur un bureau classieux, et on l'assit sur une chaise. Ses menottes entravaient clairement ses mouvements. Son nouveau T-shirt le démangeait, et fatalement, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura de s'habituer vite fait, parce que cet endroit était sûrement infesté de mites dans tous les recoins.

Le vieil homme en face de lui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Un regard trop rusé, un sourire trop mystérieux. Il venait de décider à l'instant qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

 **\- Harry Potter, matricule 99P421.**

Il hocha la tête, c'était son identité. Il détestait son matricule. De quel droit l'on décidait de le numéroter comme du bétail ? D'accord, il était un prisonnier, une sous-merde, mais il restait humain. Il se gratta rageusement le cou, et souffla bruyamment. Il détestait déjà être ici. Sa vie allait être longue...

 **\- Bonjour Harry. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de ce pénitencier. Tu pourras venir me voir dès que bon te semblera, je serais à ton écoute. Nous allons faire en sorte que ton séjour ici se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possible.**

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que je crève.** marmonna Harry.

Il ne voulait pas la pitié. C'était peut-être le truc qu'il haïssait le plus. La pitié des gens, cette fausse compassion, juste parce qu'il va moisir ici jusqu'à sa mort. Il le sait, tout le monde le sait. Et il le mérite, alors pas besoin de s'étendre là-dessus. Ni même d'essayer de l'aider. Le semblant de gentillesse, le petit regard de tristesse qu'a le directeur lorsqu'il pose son regard sur lui, comme s'il l'avait déçu personnellement. A cause de ça, Harry ne pense qu'à une chose: en combien de temps pourrait-il sauter par dessus le bureau et foutre une droite au vieil homme avant que le gardien n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

 **\- Tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait pour être ici ?**

 **\- Ouai.**

 **\- Pourquoi Harry ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça.** soupira Albus.

 **\- C'est fait, c'est tout. J'ai pas d'explications à donner.**

Il vit le directeur baisser les yeux, las, puis les relever vers lui avec un air beaucoup plus dur sur le visage. Eh bien, s'il espérait des excuses pour ce qu'Harry avait fait, il pouvait toujours attendre. Jamais il ne lui donnerait. Pas à lui en tout cas, c'était juste un putain de directeur de prison, il ne lui devait rien.

 **\- Bien. Tu vas suivre le gardien, il va t'emmener rejoindre les autres nouveaux détenus, puis il te conduira à ta cellule. Il te donnera toutes les informations nécessaires. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi.**

Harry hocha la tête, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas répliquer méchamment, et sorti du bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, attendant son maton qui était resté à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il l'entendit demander:

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour prendre perpét'? Il a tué quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Bien pire encore. Surveille-le de près, s'il te plaît.** répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Harry sourit en écoutant cette réponse, plutôt fier de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais être craint par le directeur lui-même était assez bon pour lui. Il pourrait peut-être en tirer partie plus tard.

Le gardien passa devant lui en lui adressant un regard étrange, et Harry se contenta de lui sourire en retour. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, ça crevait les yeux. Et il ne lui dirait pas, oh non. Mieux valait instaurer le doute et un soupçon de peur. Il fallait qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il pouvait dès le début.

Encore d'interminables couloirs, plus lugubres les uns que les autres, et enfin, il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une entrée. On le dirigea dans une pièce sur le côté, entourée de barreaux de fer. La prison commençait enfin. Il jeta un regard circulaire, évaluant les lieux. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un vestiaire, sombre et humide avec de grands casiers sans portes en guise de mur et de longs bancs sales. Seul manquait les douches, mais il lui fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas pressé de passer cette étape. Il en avait entendu, des histoires de douches en prison, et les croyances populaires attisaient bien les peurs. Mon Dieu, il en eu un frisson d'angoisse pour son cul.

Il s'avança docilement, veillant à garder la tête haute sans pourtant paraître insolent, et s'assit. Il y avait peu de monde avec lui, seulement 8 détenus. Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder les autres, il ne voulait pas être prit en grippe pour une œillade mal interprétée.

Un nouveau gardien, plus grand que celui qui l'avait emmené ici, se présenta devant eux. Il jouait de sa matraque pour les impressionner, et bien qu'Harry trouva ça ridicule, il n'osa aucun commentaire. Ce maton était trop imposant, avec ses épaules carrées et ses biceps évidents. Son visage était dur, mauvais, un rictus déformant ses lèvres fines. Il montra ses dents, les balayant d'un regard méprisant, et commença son discours habituel:

 **\- Bonjour à vous tous, je suis le gardien Fenrir Greyback, chef de l'unité dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Vous allez être affecté par deux dans vos cellules. Vous devez respecter les horaires des repas, des couvres-feu, des inspections. Crier, se droguer, se battre, créer une émeute, tuer, baiser, vous est interdit. En cas de problème, vous serez placer en cellule d'isolement, et croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucune envie d'y aller. Si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, venez me voir. Et surtout, comportez-vous en être civiliser.**

Harry leva la tête et pour son malheur, croisa les yeux du gardien Greyback, qui le fixait. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres en le déshabillant du regard, et Harry eut du mal à se retenir de frissonner. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire très attention à ses arrières en présence de ce maton bodybuildé.

Fenrir Greyback arrêta de le mater, et étudia les visages de tous les autres détenus avec arrogance. Il les gratifia d'un faux sourire, avant d'annoncer, avec un enjouement terrifiant:

 **\- Bienvenue à Azkaban.**

* * *

J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu

Bien sur il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est un prologue, donc bon :)

La suite n'arrivera que quand j'aurais fini de poster mon autre fiction - **"Les rendez-vous",** aller la voir, elle est cool :) (quoi, on a bien le droit de se faire de l'auto-pub ? :P )

Si vous avez des questions, des avis, des remarques, n'hésitez pas = Ptite review !

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salutations peuple fanfictionnesque !**

Je suis fière de vous présentez le premier chapitre d'Unité Hogwart. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Ce chapitre tient surtout lieu d'une présentation de personnages, qui sont beaucoup plus nombreux que je le voulais au départ. Il met aussi en place le fil conducteur bien sur.

Les personnages que vous allez voir n'ont aucun sens commun, aucune compassion, aucune conscience même. Ce sont des prisonniers, et dans le monde dans lequel ils sont, il n'y aura ni règles, ni limites. Mais ils resteront très humain. Si une telle histoire vous intéresse, alors le monde d'Azkaban vous ouvre ses portes.

 **WARNING:** yaoi (homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA** (Univers Alternatif) TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), mais aussi pleins d'autres couples ! Je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure ;)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Ronald Weasley, matricule 99W424. Condamné pour meurtres au 1er degré.

Sentence: 45 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 30 ans.

* * *

Harry se rendait compte petit à petit de tout ce qu'il perdait. Sa liberté, ses choix, ses décisions... Même la possibilité de tracer son propre chemin. Il devait suivre son gardien. Et c'est son gardien qui lui dirait quand bouffer, dormir, pisser. Sa vie allait se résumer à la prison, à sa cellule. Sa minuscule cellule. Jusqu'à sa mort, il ne verrait plus que les murs de cette satané cage. Et il ne pourrait que tourner en rond à l'intérieur.

C'était le gardien Greyback qui l'avait accompagné, et durant tout le trajet, Harry avait essayé de ne pas réagir au regard brûlant du maton, qu'il sentait sur son cul. C'était dérangeant, vraiment. Il serrait les poings, se retenant de le frapper. Pour contrer son impulsivité, il avait baissé les yeux et marché sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, tournant quand on lui disait et montant les escaliers d'un pas rageur. Il aurait bien le temps de s'acclimater à sa prison après.

Harry ne remarqua donc le petit roux qu'une fois arrivé à sa cellule. Il s'assit sur le lit du dessus, posant ses maigres affaires à côté de lui, et jeta un œil discret à celui qui allait être son colocataire. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, était légèrement plus petit, et ses vêtements de prisonniers semblaient trop larges pour lui. Le roux le fixait, un joyeux sourire au visage, et Harry grogna. Les gens trop heureux le rendait nerveux.

 **\- J'suis Ron Weasley.** se présenta le rouquin en tendant sa main.

Harry évalua cette paume devant lui, feignant l'indifférence. Pourtant intérieurement, il réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Serrer la main de quelqu'un en prison était totalement différent de l'extérieur. Une poignée de main ici avait de la valeur, scellait une amitié, instaurait une future complicité, confirmait une affaire, pouvait même mener à la mort. Il se devait de faire très attention.

Il observa alors plus longuement son camarade. Il avait un regard franc, dur, comme celui de quelqu'un qui en a déjà trop vu. Des cheveux roux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et un grand sourire, chaleureux. Il semblait fort et amical, mais pas vraiment dangereux. Parfait.

 **\- Harry.** répondit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Le roux sembla souffler, visiblement soulagé, et parti à l'inspection de la petite cellule, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Harry. Elle était composée d'un lit superposé, d'un petit lavabo en métal surplombé d'un miroir crade, et juste à côté, dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une cuvette de toilettes trop basse pour y être assit confortablement. Suspendue au mur du fond, une étagère, pas solide pour un sous. Il y avait aussi une table, carrée, bancale, collée aux barreaux de leur cellule, entourée de deux chaises en fer. Ron s'y assit en faisant la remarque à voix haute:

 **\- Pourquoi la table est juste à côté des barreaux ? C'est pas pratique du tout.**

 **\- C'est pour que les matons qui sont dans le couloir puissent voir ce qu'on y pose.** soupira Harry.

C'était assez ingénieux, le business avait tendance à se régler autour d'une table. Harry souffla et s'allongea, les bras derrières la tête. Le plafond semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment avec les nombreuses fissures incrustées, formant comme des arabesques plutôt relaxantes. Il aurait bien fait une sieste, cette journée l'avait épuisé. Malheureusement pour le repos du condamné, son colocataire se révélait être un bavard.

 **\- T'as fait quoi ? Je sais que normalement on pose pas la question, mais je suis curieux, c'est dans ma nature. T'as fait quoi pour finir ici ?**

 **\- Et toi ?** grogna Harry.

Il y avait du mépris dans sa question. Il se doutait, vu la tête de l'autre, que ce qu'il avait fait ne devait pas être bien méchant. Il semblait trop joyeux pour être un mauvais garçon. Mais, voyant que la réponse tardait à venir, il se releva en soufflant et s'assit dans sa position initiale, observant de nouveau le roux. Surprise. Celui-ci avait perdu son sourire, et baissait honteusement les yeux. Tiens, Harry s'était trompé sur son compte.

 **\- J'ai tué trois mecs.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est pas important.**

 **\- C'était qui ?** insista Harry, véritablement abasourdi. Le rouquin n'avait pas la gueule de l'emploi.

 **\- C'est pas important non plus. Et donc toi, t'as fait quoi ?**

Son sourire aux mille dents blanches était réapparut, et le brun eut l'impression d'avoir inventé cette tristesse dans sa voix. Devant les yeux bleus brillants, il eut un sourire énigmatique. De plus en plus impatient, Ron avança:

 **\- Toi aussi t'as tué quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Pire que ça.** annonça dans une moue fière le brun, content d'entretenir le doute.

Parce que le doute engendre la méfiance, la méfiance engendre les rumeurs. Et à ce niveau, la prison est pire qu'une cour d'école. Les rumeurs fusent, et s'il pouvait faire en sorte que tous les autres détenus se méfient de lui sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait tout gagné.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron, qui bien qu'il dû réprimer un léger frisson d'angoisse, reprit ses questions, avide de réponses:

 **\- Comment tu as pu faire pire que tuer ? C'est pas possible. Tu as torturé quelqu'un ? Démembré ? Bouffé ?**

 **\- Tu as de l'imagination, Weasley !** ricana Harry. **Ce que j'ai fais, c'est encore pire que tout ça. Je te le dirais peut-être un jour, si t'es sage.**

 **\- Mec ! Tu m'intrigues trop là ! Et appelle moi Ron. J'aime pas trop mon nom de famille.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est pas important.** marmonna le roux.

Cette phrase, il en avait marre. Elle était chiante cette phrase, parce qu'elle sous-entendait tout le contraire. Mais il respectait le silence de Ron, car après tout, lui aussi avait ses secrets.

Un maton frappa de sa matraque contre les barreaux. Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Greyback. Il frissonna devant son regard torve. Le gardien le reluqua tandis qu'il sortait de sa cellule, s'attardant sur son fessier en se léchant les lèvres. Il referma d'un coup sec les barreaux coulissants, et rejoignit ses collègues au centre du hall. Harry et Ron se mirent devant leur cage, les mains derrière le dos, la tête haute, alignés avec les autres prisonniers. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient à présent attendre, car c'était l'heure du décompte, puis qu'ils iraient à la cafétéria.

Harry observa pour la première fois l'immense prison autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans le hall principal, à l'étage, et ne voyait que des cellules autour, en guise de murs. Au centre, il y avait un grand vide entouré de rambardes et l'escalier amenant au rez-de-chaussée, qu'il pouvait apercevoir. C'était... monstrueux. Monstrueux et effrayant. Il leva les yeux vers le haut plafond gris, qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière. Pour un peu, il en serait devenu claustrophobe. La tête en l'air, il se sentit nauséeux.

 **\- 98M402 ! Tu fais encore une réflexion, et c'est le trou, d'accord ?!**

Il sorti de ses pensées et chercha la provenance de la voix. C'était une gardienne qui avait crié, la seule fille dans cet enfer de testostérone. Malgré sa minceur, elle paraissait plutôt forte, et agitait sa matraque dangereusement devant un prisonnier, celui qu'elle réprimandait. Lorsqu'il le vit, Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

Il est magnifique. Ce fut sa première pensée quand il vit le blond, svelte, qui portait ses fringues de taules comme une gravure de mode. C'est un connard. Ce fut sa deuxième pensée, alors qu'il aperçut le visage droit, fin, beau, de l'autre. Et surtout son sourire hautain, son expression suffisante, ses manières provocantes, rendant folle la gardienne qui l'engueulait. Et ce superbe connard "habitait" dans la cellule en face de la sienne. Il était mal barré. Au moins, pensa-t-il en soupirant, il aurait une image pour se branler le soir.

La femme s'arrêta devant lui, puis devant Ron, annonça leur matricule d'une voix nasillarde que Harry détestait déjà, et enfin hurla **"C'est bon !"** avant de rejoindre les autres gardiens. Ils avaient l'air plus sympa les uns que les autres, tiens. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le blond, et celui-ci le remarqua. Il haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés, puis lui sourit mystérieusement. Il semblait trop sûr de lui pour que le brun ait envie de faire connaissance.

En rang d'oignons, comme de bons petits soldats, ils furent escortés jusqu'à la cafétéria. Au vue du silence des autres prisonniers, il comprit que c'était le moment où il ne fallait pas faire de vague, au risque de se voir privé de dîner. Et mon Dieu, après cette journée éreintante, Harry avait faim. Même l'ignoble bouillie grise qu'on lui jeta sur son plateau lui donna envie.

La cantine était dirigée par des prisonniers d'un autre bloc. Il fallait faire ses preuves pour se voir accorder ce boulot de confiance, parce qu'un meurtre à ce niveau était facile. Un peu de poison dans la nourriture, un coup de couteau à viande bien placé, un jet d'eau bouillante, et un cadavre de servit. On pouvait aussi réduire à la famine un ennemi très facilement.

C'était peut-être la plus grande salle de toute la prison. Ce réfectoire servait pour toutes les unités d'Azkaban. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de tables et de chaises, rondes, carrées, rectangulaires. Le coin cuisine s'opposait à une estrade de l'autre côté de la pièce, car cette salle servait aussi de réception pour tout événements importants.

Harry s'assit, suivit d'un Ron plus bavard que jamais. Il commentait tout, et cela commençait à fatiguer le brun. Autant que ça le distrayait, d'ailleurs. La voix enjouée de son colocataire avait quelque chose de rassurant, c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore demander de se taire.

Les nouveaux étaient souvent l'attraction du jour. Harry ne supportait pas les regards qui coulaient sur lui, et balançait des œillades meurtrières, histoire de s'imposer un peu. Lui et Ron étaient installés à l'écart, les groupes s'étant déjà formés. C'était comme arriver à l'école en cours d'année, et attendre que des anciens fassent ami-ami avec toi. Sauf qu'en prison, il fallait faire beaucoup plus attention au choix de ses copains.

 **\- Eh les mecs, vous trouvez pas que ça sent la merde par ici ?**

Harry ne les avait pas vu arriver. D'un coup, il était entouré, et la tension dans l'air devint palpable. Harry releva doucement la tête, reposant ses couverts en plastique. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. L'heure de la première démonstration de force était venue.

Ce n'était pas après lui qu'ils en avaient. Les regards dédaigneux étaient tournés vers Ron, qui se faisait tout petit. Harry observa les nouveaux arrivants, et c'est sans surprise qu'il tomba sur le blond. De près, il était encore plus beau, et ses yeux étaient presque gris. Il était accompagné de deux gros tas, plus dégueulasse l'un que l'autre, ainsi qu'un grand métis au sourire faussement sympa. Une parfaite bande de con, en somme.

 **\- Ce serait pas notre petit roukmout qui pue comme ça ? T'as l'odeur du puceau pas frais. C'est de la crasse que t'as sur la gueule ?**

Et les deux gros qui rigolaient aux éclats, comme si cette humiliation était la meilleure blague du monde. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, baissant la tête honteusement sans rien dire. Harry fulminait, il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à plus faible, surtout si c'était un ami. Enfin, un gars qu'il trouvait sympa quoi.

Le métis, qui se trouvait être aussi beau que le blond, mais dans son style à lui, s'assit à côté de Ron et passa son bras autour de son épaule, dans un geste semblant réconfortant. Harry se méfiait, une gueule d'ange cachait souvent un connard bien pire.

 **\- Dray, arrête de l'embêter le pauvre, il est tout mignon.** susurra le métis en tapotant l'épaule de Ron.

 **\- Pourquoi, tu veux te le faire Blaise ?**

Le-dit Blaise rigola, puis pinça assez fortement la mâchoire de Ron, lui tournant la tête vers lui pour le détailler minutieusement. Il coinça le bout de sa langue entre les lèvres, plissant les yeux et rapprochant son visage ravi de celui terrifié du roux. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres, et persifla, un rictus mauvais collé au visage:

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Il a une belle bouche de suceuse. J'ai besoin d'une _puttana_ dans son genre.**

Ron devenait blanc à présent, comme profondément choqué. Il n'osait pas bouger, sa tête emprisonnée dans la poigne du métis qui se foutait clairement de sa gueule. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, il semblait presque au bord des larmes.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il se releva d'un bond, faisant face aux fouteurs de merde. Il était énervé, fatigué, presque au bord de la rupture. Vraiment, il ne fallait pas le faire chier.

 **\- Lâche-le.** ordonna-t-il durement.

Le métis, au lieu de lui obéir, lui lança un sourire provoquant tout en maintenant Ron entre sa main, serrant plus fort. Il était loin d'avoir peur, il avait eu affaire à plus grand, plus dangereux.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est ta copine ? Tu veux pas partager un peu ?**

D'un geste rapide, il lécha la bouche de Ron, puis gémit de satisfaction. Harry se pencha dangereusement vers Blaise, les lèvres serrés, tellement impressionnant que le métis dû se retenir de reculer. Le brun se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de la face de l'autre, et planta sa fourchette contre la gorge de Blaise, l'enfonçant dangereusement. En rage, il gronda:

 **\- Si tu le lâche pas tout de suite, je t'égorge.**

Le métis ricana mais obtempéra lorsqu'il sentit les piques de la fourchette pénétrer légèrement la peau fine de son cou. Il se releva doucement, rejoignant son acolyte blond, tandis qu'Harry rangeait son arme/couvert et se remettait à table, lançant un regard inquiet vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait comme en état de choc, et le brun se dit que la prison n'allait pas être facile pour lui. Enfin, s'il fallait qu'il le prenne sous son aile, pourquoi pas après tout. Quitte à passer sa vie dans ce trou, autant faire les choses bien.

Le beau connard blond s'approcha d'Harry et lui sourit, plutôt sympathique pour une fois. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et annonça:

 **\- J'suis Drago. Voici Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Je dirige le clan le plus influent d'Azkaban. J'veux que tu nous rejoigne.**

Tout en parlant, il avait tendu la main à Harry, dans l'optique d'une bonne et franche poignée de main. Il ne faisait pas souvent d'offre comme celle-là. Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit d'une voix froide, détonnant avec son air chaleureux:

 **\- Va te faire foutre. Je veux pas m'associer avec des connards. Dégage de ma vue.**

Drago laissa lourdement tomber sa main contre la table, dans un claquement sinistre. Le refus d'Harry avait été vu de tous les autres prisonniers, qui s'esclaffèrent en grand bruit. Visiblement, on ne disait pas souvent non à l'immense con. Bah, une première fois, c'est toujours un moment difficile à passer. Très difficile, à en croire le visage fermé de l'autre, qui fixait le brun avec tellement de rage qu'il aurait pu en couler tant c'était intense.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, il les aurait sûrement rejoint. Rien que pour le cul du blond. Mais Ron était un gars sympa, un peu chiant, et il voulait faire son bout de chemin avec lui. Et même à l'extérieur, il détestait déjà la méchanceté gratuite, ça n'allait pas changer à l'intérieur de cette prison. Surtout pas s'il était entouré de bouffons qui vivaient du malheur des autres.

D'ailleurs, le plus beau des bouffons, qui serrait les dents tandis que tout le monde se moquait de lui et de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, se pencha vers Harry, et lui grogna:

 **\- Tu sais pas ce que tu viens de déclencher, connard. Je vais te crever. Tu vas chialer comme une fiotte tellement je vais te pourrir la vie.**

 **\- Je t'attends, mon chou !**

Deuxième affront en cette voix suave et ce sourire dragueur. Drago ne pouvait supporter ça. C'était la première fois qu'on refusait de le rejoindre, la première fois qu'on se moquait de lui aussi ouvertement. Et tous les autres, ceux qu'il s'amusait à martyriser pour se distraire, s'en donnaient à cœur joie et riaient de lui. Il allait devoir donner une correction à pas mal de personne pour que tout le monde se souvienne de qui était le chef. Lui. Et il allait se faire un malin plaisir à écraser ce connard de mes deux qui avait osé insinuer qu'il était une pédale.

 **\- Je vais te détruire, sale tapette.** promit-il gravement.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit du réfectoire, suivi par sa clique. Harry se détendit lorsqu'il les vit passer la porte, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de combien il s'était crispé. Il lança un regard inquiet au roux, mais ne le dérangea pas. S'il voulait en parler, il n'aurait qu'à le faire quand il en aurait envie. Déjà qu'il venait de lui sauver le cul.

Tout appétit envolé, il écarta son plateau et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il fallait qu'il observe les autres à présent, car son numéro de force avait été vu par tous. Et maintenant, il devait voir qui serait avec lui, et qui serait contre lui. Il n'était pas dupe, lorsque le beau blond avait parlé de ce qu'il avait déclenché, il s'agissait d'une guerre. Harry venait de provoquer le mec le plus influent d'Azkaban, il allait y avoir des représailles. Il fallait qu'il s'entoure en plus vite.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas venir les nouveaux arrivants. Bordel, il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir, il ne devait pas se faire surprendre comme ça à chaque fois. Il se tourna lentement vers les deux prisonniers qui les avaient rejoint.

Tout d'abord, il y avait un grand noir, plutôt impressionnant. Il semblait blasé, comme s'il était en prison depuis longtemps déjà (il semblait pourtant ne pas avoir plus de 24 ans). A côté de lui, un garçon plus frêle, plus doux. Un visage totalement innocent, il paraissait trop pur pour ce trou à rat. D'ailleurs, il semblait à peine majeur. Le petit était châtain, et avait le même sourire que Ron, à ceci près que le sien arrivait jusque dans les yeux, qui pétillaient de malice. Qu'est ce que ce gamin faisait là ?

 **\- Hey man, j'suis Dean, et voici Seamus.** se présenta le noir doucement.

 **\- Bonjour.** souffla le petit, avec un accent irlandais très prononcé.

 **\- Vous voulez quoi ?**

Harry était agressif, il le savait, il le voulait. Il ne connaissait pas ces gars, même si le petit n'avait pas l'air dangereux pour un sous, et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir de nouvelles emmerdes. Il s'était déjà fait un ennemi alors que ce n'était que sa première journée, il ne voulait plus qu'on le dérange.

Le noir -Dean- ne s'en familiarisa pas, et répondit, toujours avec un calme étrange compte tenu de l'endroit où ils étaient:

 **\- J'veux faire connaissance. T'as renvoyé chier Malefoy, alors je pense qu'on peut s'associer.**

 **\- Malefoy ?** il se doutait que c'était le nom de famille du blond. Ce qui le gênait, c'est qu'il connaissait ce nom, il le connaissait bien même.

 **\- Ouep, comme le juge Malefoy. C'est son fils. Personne comprend pourquoi il l'a pas fait sortir. Et depuis qu'il est là, cette crevure fait tout ce qu'il veut. T'es le premier a refuser son offre. Il va en faire une affaire perso, et tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. J'peux me joindre à toi.**

Harry réfléchit, se demandant si c'était une ruse ou non. Il ne voulait pas de traître dans son entourage. Mais la colère dans les yeux du noir, ça s'invente pas. Et le petit mec à côté de lui, il semblait digne de confiance. Harry allait avoir besoin d'un clan pour aller contre le blond. Et ces deux-là était de parfaites premières recrues.

 **\- C'est d'accord.**

 **\- Par contre j'ai une condition.** annonça Dean.

Harry grogna. Ça aurait été étonnant. Il hocha tout de même la tête, se demandant ce que le noir pouvait bien vouloir. Pas une preuve de légitimité, il espérait.

 **\- Seamus a 18 ans.** expliqua Dean en pointant le petit gars à côté de lui. **Il est libérable sur parole dans 3 ans. Il faut que ça se passe bien pour lui. Aucuns problèmes, rien. J'veux qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il ait une belle vie loin d'ici.**

 **\- Et donc ?** demanda Harry, pas sûr de comprendre ce que l'autre voulait.

 **\- J'veux que tu le protèges. Coûte que coûte. Il doit rien lui arriver. Tu lui demanderas rien, ni tuer, ni tabasser. Ça marche ?**

Le petit gardait les yeux baissés alors qu'ils discutaient de son sort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dean demandait ça, même s'il était jeune, il n'était pas fragile pour autant. Il en avait marre que le noir le materne. Harry ressentit d'ailleurs cet énervement émaner du petit irlandais, et se dit que ça pourrait lui être bénéfique plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il devait accepter le deal que lui proposait le noir, ou sinon, il aurait de nouveaux ennemis et personne pour l'épauler.

 **\- J'ai une condition moi aussi. Je demande rien à Seamus, et en échange, je peux te demander de faire tout ce que je veux. Même planter un mec.**

 **\- Ouep boss.**

Dean lui offrait l'opportunité d'avoir un homme de main ! C'était formidable.

 **\- C'est d'accord.**

Ils se serrèrent la main, scellant leur accord. Puis, Harry demanda:

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici ?**

 **\- 2 ans de prison, et encore 23 à tirer. Mais dans notre unité, depuis environ 2 mois.**

 **\- Notre unité ?**

Dean lança un regard circulaire, puis se pencha en avant. Il se lança dans une explication, la voix basse, sous l'oreille attentive d'Harry qui était avide d'en apprendre plus.

 **\- L'unité de toi, moi, Malefoy et ses cons. C'est l'unité H. H pour Hogwart. C'est l'unité spéciale, dirigée pas Greyback.**

A l'annonce de ce nom, Harry se tendit. Il s'était promit de ne pas se laisser approcher par ce vicieux, mais s'il était le chef du secteur, ça allait compromettre son plan. Il allait vraiment devoir faire attention.

 **\- C'est le bloc des jeunes, enfin pas plus de 28 piges je crois. Dumby (c'est le surnom du directeur) a décidé de créer cet endroit spécial pour permettre une meilleure réhabilitation aux petits délinquants, en les faisant côtoyer des perpét' et des meurtriers pour pas qu'ils deviennent comme eux. Pour l'exemple, tu vois. Et les gars comme Seamus doivent apprendre de nos erreurs pour réussir leurs vies. C'est une idée à la con, parce que les petits délinquants deviennent souvent de vrais meurtriers et ils sortent jamais d'ici.**

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant bien le message sous-entendu: il faut protéger Seamus de cette mauvaise influence.

 **\- Il y a qui dans notre putain d'unité ?**

Dean ricana, avant d'annoncer:

 **\- Plein de beau monde. Les 4 mecs de tout à l'heure déjà. Malefoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle. Les deux gros sont cons comme leurs pieds, mais faut se méfier du rital. Il a l'air de suivre Malefoy, mais il est dangereux. Ensuite,** -se tournant vers la droite et désignant une table- **il y a Black et Lupin. Black est sympa. Par contre, Lupin, t'approche pas. On dit qu'il a bouffé deux mecs. Littéralement, bouffé. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Et enfin,** -désignant un grand homme qui sortait de la cafétéria- **Rogue. Ce mec est un serpent, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut sans se salir les mains. Un vrai connard. Il traîne avec Malefoy. Sinon, il y a toi et le rouquin...**

 **\- Ron.** rectifia rapidement Harry.

 **\- Ouai. Des autres nouveaux qui sont arrivés en même temps que vous, mais j'en sais pas plus. Et aussi, y'a Dubois et Jordan. Ils sont cool, ils te refilent toute la came que tu veux si t'as de quoi payer. Et Higgs, tu l'as pas vu parce qu'il est au trou. T'approche pas de lui, il traîne avec Malefoy.**

 **\- C'est tout ?** demanda-t-il en observant le réfectoire emplit de prisonniers, plus d'une centaine.

 **\- Non, mais c'est les plus importants. On est environ 30 dans l'unité H. C'est une petite, expérimentale. On peut se mélanger avec les autres secteurs, pendant les repas ou à la salle de sport. Sinon, c'est entre nous mon pote. Avant, on était tous dans d'autres unités, plus grandes. Malefoy dirigeait déjà pas mal de monde, et là, il dirige l'unité. Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses quelque chose.**

Harry eu un petit sourire. Sa vie s'annonçait peut-être plus palpitante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lui qui craignait de pourrir dans son trou, condamné à l'ennui à perpétuité, se voyait affubler d'une mission dès son premier jour. Et qu'importe les dommages, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas tomber plus bas. Il allait détruire Drago Malefoy et prendre sa place. Peut-être le baiser aussi.

Il se tourna vers Ron, Dean et Seamus. Le noir lui souriait d'un air entendu, tandis que le petit picorait dans le plateau presque intouché de Ron. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis le départ du blond, et n'avait rien mangé ni rien dit. C'était une affaire à mettre au clair. Lui qui avait été si bavard au début.

Le temps du dîner étant terminé, ils furent escortés avec plus ou moins de violence jusqu'à leurs cellules. Celle de Dean et Seamus étaient juste à côté de la sienne, cela allait s'avérer pratique.

 **\- Extinction des feux !** hurla la voix ignoble de la gardienne.

Un grand bruit, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps. Allongé sur son lit, Harry se permit de souffler, relâchant la pression qui allait à présent être constamment sur ses épaules, dans cet univers clôt et étouffant. Sa première nuit en Enfer. Pour un peu, il en aurait chialer.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se réveillait de mauvaise humeur. La routine. Il se réveillait de mauvaise humeur, descendait lourdement de son lit et pissait. Le bruit réveillait Blaise Zabini, qui contrairement au blond, respirait la joie de vivre. Il était 6 heures du matin. C'était les lumières qui les réveillaient, puis les hurlements des gardiens. Une putain de fanfare qui rendait Drago maussade pour le reste de la matinée. Pas qu'il soit de meilleure humeur ensuite, mais il lui arrivait de rire durant l'après-midi.

Ses journées défilaient comme du papier musique, ordonnées, sans fausses notes, toujours pareilles. Elles se ressemblaient tant qu'il lui avait fallu acheter un calendrier pour se rappeler du nom du jour. Les prisonniers ne voyaient jamais l'extérieur. Ne ressentaient jamais la chaleur du soleil ou la morsure du vent frais. Ils n'avaient pas de week-end de repos, pas de putain de grasse matinée.

Le réveil s'effectuait tous les jours à 6 heures. Les lumières s'allumaient dans un bruit de claquement, puis la gardienne Parkinson leur hurlait de se lever de sa voix irritante comme craie sur tableau noir. La vie à Hogwart prenait vie doucement, sous les grognements et les menaces de morts de prisonniers mécontent d'être levés aux aurores. Ils s'habillaient sommairement, enfilaient souvent juste leurs slips, et attendaient quelques minutes que les matons ouvrent leurs cellules. Ensuite, décompte des prisonniers, pour vérifier qu'aucun s'était fait planter pendant la nuit, ou, encore plus rare, s'était évadé. Drago était toujours dans un état vaseux à ce moment-là, entre le rêve et la réalité. Dès fois, il en oubliait même qu'il était en prison.

Après que les gardes-chiourmes aient brayé tous les matricules, Blaise le traînait jusqu'à la douche commune. Ils avaient 1 heures pour se laver et sentir bon. La salle de douche avait des allures de vestiaire, en plus crade et beaucoup plus sécurisé. C'était un ensemble de cabines individuelles, sans rideau ni porte. L'eau qui y coulait était tiède pour les chanceux premiers, glaciale pour le reste. Ils entraient tous à la file indienne, leur bouteille de savon dans une main et leur brosse à dent dans l'autre.

Cet instant était craint par tous les petits nouveaux, immanquablement. La peur pour leur vertu les empêchait de se laver correctement. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne craignaient rien, tous étaient encore trop fatigués pour tenter quoique ce soit. Oh non, des douches, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à se méfier. Par contre, de tout autre recoin sombre de la prison, là oui. Seulement, les nouveaux baissaient leurs gardes après le passage des douches où ils étaient ressortis indemnes. Pauvre d'eux.

Drago adorait l'eau chaude, très chaude. A l'époque où il était libre, il ressortait souvent de son bain de luxe la peau rougie par la chaleur. Et il prenait toujours un temps fou à se préparer, à prendre soin de chaque parcelle de son corps. On pouvait dire que, depuis 1 an qu'il était en prison, ses habitudes avaient énormément changé. Pourtant, il se débrouillait pour avoir l'eau tiède, avant tout le monde. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas pareil, et puis vachement moins parfumé.

Lorsqu'il ressortait de sa douche, il avait l'esprit clair. Il rejoignait Blaise qui l'attendait devant les portes, et se dirigeait jusqu'au réfectoire, prendre l'ignoble bouillie du matin. Et ce matin-là n'échappa pas à la règle, à l'exception près qu'il était encore extrêmement fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, se tournant les méninges pour trouver un moyen de se venger de l'autre connard de brun et de tous ceux qui s'était foutu de sa gueule la veille au soir.

Il était le roi. Hogwart, c'était son quartier. Depuis quelques mois qu'il était ouvert, Drago avait réussi à y faire régner son ordre. Mais, hier soir, alors qu'il venait asseoir son pouvoir sur les nouveaux et recruter pour son clan, un petit con avait refuser son offre. Pire encore, il l'avait humilié, devant tous les prisonniers présents au self. Il fallait qu'il y remédie, qu'il trouve un moyen de le détruire, l'écraser, lui faire bouffer de la terre. Sans pour autant le tuer, il n'était pas un monstre tout de même. Et il avait déjà un avertissement comportement.

Drago s'assit en grand prince à sa table, celle le plus à gauche de la salle, et défia du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder. Il était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. Et ceux qui le connaissaient bien baissèrent la tête devant lui, sachant qu'il lui était possible d'en tabasser un juste pour se défouler. Goyle, un de ses monstrueux gardes du corps (il fallait toujours quelqu'un de fort et d'idiot pour se protéger) lui posa son plateau de nourriture devant lui, et s'éloigna sans bruit. Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas le bruit.

 **-** _ **Stai calmo**_ **, mon ami.** s'exclama Blaise en enfournant une grande bouchée de ce qui semblait être du beurre de cacahuètes. Le métis avait remarqué que le blond en face de lui bouillonnait de rage sur sa chaise.

 **\- Il va morfler, ce petit con. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa langue.** grogna le blond. Il tourna la tête vers les portes, là où venait d'arriver le brun d'hier et son acolyte roux. **Vise-moi cette dégaine** , ricana-t-il.

Le métis tourna lui aussi sa tête vers les deux nouveaux. Le brun passait négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lançant un sourire suffisant autour de lui, comme en terrain conquit. A côté de lui, plus petit, le roux baissait la tête, l'air pas trop rassuré. Décidément, ce mignon petit timide donnait l'envie à Blaise de le bouffer tout cru.

 **- _Mio Dio_ , il est trop bandant pour son propre bien. **

**\- Qui ?** s'inquiéta Drago.

Il connaissait les penchants de son "ami", qui aimait la chair fraîche. Plusieurs fois, il avait abusé, souvent très violemment, de jeunes prisonniers incapables de se défendre. En fait, Blaise avait été responsable de 2 suicides depuis qu'il était arrivé en prison (c'est à dire environ 1 an). Il violait les nouveaux, qui ne le supportaient pas et mettaient fin à leurs jours. Le métis s'en foutait, il y avait toujours de nouvelles proies qui arrivaient, bien insouciante.

Mais cette fois-ci, le brun était sa proie à lui. C'était lui, Drago Malefoy, qui allait s'occuper de le détruire. Peut-être que lorsqu'il en aurait fini, il le donnerait à Blaise pour qu'il se vide les couilles, mais pas avant.

Enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque l'italien le rassura tout de suite:

 **\- Le rouquin à la gueule d'ange. J'veux le baiser putain.**

 **\- Pas maintenant.** ordonna le blond. **Tu le baiseras, mais pas aujourd'hui. Avant, je dois trouver un moyen d'écraser l'autre.**

 **\- Tu peux demander à Higgs de te refiler une de ses pilules, il sort du trou aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que ses nouveaux petits bonbons te font tomber raide en 1 minute.**

Drago acquiesça, se grattant le menton. Un cacheton qu'on vend comme de la came, et l'instant d'après, il sera mort. C'était une possibilité, rapide et efficace. Mais bien moins amusante. Le brun promettait d'être un vrai problème, et surtout un défi de haute taille. Sa victoire n'en serait que plus grande s'il lui laissait le temps de prouver ce qu'il valait, le tuer maintenant ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Il voulait se distraire.

Le blond sentit une présence à ses côtés, et se tendit immédiatement en serrant son ridicule couteau en plastique. Il souffla quand il se rendit compte que c'était son bras droit, Severus Rogue, lui aussi un vrai maître dans l'art de l'empoisonnement. Il était accompagné d'un magnifique jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains clairs et possédant une énorme cicatrice lui barrant la joue droite. Il avait, au premier abord, la même classe que Drago, bien que son regard soit moins dur et son aura moins impressionnante.

 **\- Theodore Nott.** se présenta-t-il sans sourire. **J'suis là pour meurtre. J'suis dans la cellule de Rogue, j'veux vous rejoindre.**

Drago planta son regard gris glacial dans celui du nouveau, le fusillant sur place, et attendit. Le silence se fit autour d'eux, alors que Nott lui rendait son regard. Ils attendirent en se fixant, les yeux des autres membres du clan braqués sur eux, attendant eux aussi. Au bout d'une minute, Nott baissa la tête, vaincu. Il se prépara à l'humiliation qu'il allait subir, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, il reçu une tape amicale sur l'épaule par le métis, et entendit Malefoy annoncer:

 **\- Bienvenue à toi, Nott. Severus t'expliquera comment marche mon clan. Mais fais attention: me défit plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Tu me dois obéissance et respect.**

 **\- Tu te la joues trop mon pote.** se moqua une voix inconnue derrière Drago.

Le blond se retourna en se levant d'un geste vif, prêt à massacrer le con qui venait de se foutre de sa gueule. Tous les autres de son clan s'étaient levés aussi, pour le défendre et l'aider. On ne se moquait pas de Malefoy comme ça. Celui qui avait osé le faire allait être défiguré à la fin de la journée.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Au lieu de ça, Drago se coupa dans son élan quand il vit l'auteur de la phrase. Il desserra les poings et se figea. En voyant le blond complètement bloqué avec l'air ébahit, celui en face ricana:

 **\- Eh ben Malefoy, on est devenu un homme ?**

 **\- Putain de merde ! Marcus Flint ! Putain !**

Il se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça brutalement, le-dit Marcus répondant à son étreinte en s'esclaffant. Ils se serrèrent sous l'œil étonné des autres prisonniers, qui ne savaient plus comment réagir. Ils attendirent la fin de ce qui semblait être des retrouvailles, et Blaise se rassit pour finir son repas en souriant. Il aimait bien quand du nouveau monde arrivait. Il jeta un regard à Nott, la nouvelle recrue. Il était très beau, et aurait sûrement pu l'intéresser, mais il le trouva bien fade à côté de la pureté du roux. Bordel, il fallait qu'il le baise, et vite.

Drago et Marcus s'assirent côte à côte, faisait se décaler Crabbe (son autre gros protecteur), qui se retrouva donc debout, son plateau en main, un air niais et totalement perdu sur le visage. Il était aussi con qu'il avait de graisse.

Le blond ordonna que l'on aille chercher un plateau pour Flint, et s'exclama:

 **\- Bordel, Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il travaillait avec moi dehors.** expliqua sommairement Drago à ses camarades qui ne comprenaient plus trop ce qui se passait.

 **\- Une bagarre qui a mal tourné. J'en ai tué 1, ils m'ont coffré pour 25 ans. J'pourrais sortir dans 20. Et toi, pourquoi t'es toujours ici ? On pensait tous que ton père allait te sortir de là. Les gars t'attendent dehors.**

 **\- Tu le connais, c'est un vrai con. Il veut pas que les gens le soupçonnent de favoritisme ou d'une connerie dans le genre si son propre fils va pas en prison alors qu'il le mérite. Ça serait moche pour sa carrière de juge.**

Marcus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, tout en faisant une grimace. Le père Malefoy était un vrai connard. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà avec Drago, eux deux travaillant dans plusieurs affaires plutôt glauques. Marcus était là le jour où le blond s'était fait attrapé, il avait failli y passer aussi. Et puis là, une erreur de débutant, un coup de point mal placé, et il était envoyé à la case prison. Avec lui et Drago en cage, il se demandait qui allait diriger dehors. Enfin, même si les gars foutaient la merde à l'extérieur, il n'en avait finalement rien à faire, il allait passer au moins 20 ans ici. Et il savait que le blond en avait prit pour 15. Mieux fallait s'inquiéter de l'intérieur, c'était là qu'allait être leurs vies à présent.

Blaise, qui n'avait jeté qu'un léger coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant -même s'il avait pu remarquer qu'il était pas trop moche avec son regard franc et ses cheveux noirs, mais qu'il avait les dents de traviole-, reporta son attention sur le roux. Celui-ci mangeait à l'opposé de lui dans la salle. Il semblait dégoûté par la nourriture, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se goinfrer, ce que le métis trouvait adorable.

 **\- Je pourrais me le faire quand Dray ?** demanda-t-il brusquement, plus qu'impatient.

Le blond suivit le regard de l'italien, se demandant de qui il parlait, puis sourit mauvaisement. Il tourna la tête vers son acolyte de toujours qu'il venait de retrouver, et dit:

 **\- Bon Marcus, tu reprends du service, j'ai un problème. Un petit con m'a fait chier hier, et il faut que je me venge.**

 **\- Qui c'est ?** questionna le brun très intéressé.

Drago le lui montra du doigt, et Flint parti dans ses réflexions, sous l'œil amusé du blond. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, quand ils organisaient des casses ensemble. Et il attendait impatiemment le plan de son ami, qui avait toujours été plus sadique que lui. Drago préférait la souffrance psychologique, tandis que Marcus avait un faible pour la bonne vieille torture physique. Tout ça mélangé aboutissait souvent à quelque chose de pas mal.

 **\- Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- J'sais pas.** avoua le blond. **J'sais pas qui c'est, ni ce qu'il a fait.**

 **\- J'm'en occupe si tu me laisses une journée.** proposa Marcus en se frottant les mains. Il avait hâte de repartir au travail.

 **\- T'as jusqu'à midi. Je veux tout savoir de lui et de ceux avec qui il traîne, de pourquoi il est là, de ce qu'il aime et de ce qu'il déteste.**

Ils se serrèrent la main fièrement. Les affaires reprenaient pour eux, ça allait être géant. Surtout que la prison, paradoxalement, et un terrain de jeu beaucoup plus libre que l'extérieur. Ils pouvaient même corrompre quelques matons qui fermeraient bien gentiment les yeux sur leurs activités. Finalement, cette journée s'annonçait bien meilleure quelle n'avait commencé, pensa Drago en finissant son eau.

Il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui et regarda Severus partir. Leur amitié tenait plus d'une collaboration cordiale qu'autre chose, mais il s'avérait être un précieux alliés lorsqu'il le fallait. Rogue était de 4 ans son aîné, et en prison depuis plus longtemps que lui, mais il l'avait tout de même rejoint, acceptant de travailler pour lui, bien qu'il ait exigé avoir une certaine liberté.

Drago se pencha sur la table, et se mit à chuchoter d'une voix autoritaire à tous ses soldats, qui s'étaient avancés eux aussi pour écouter les ordres:

 **\- Marcus, tu trouves les infos. Démerde-toi comme tu peux, je sais que t'es rapide pour ça. Crabbe et Goyle, tabassez 2-3 mecs histoires de montrer à tout le monde que c'est encore moi qui fait la loi ici, et que ce qui s'est passé hier n'était rien. Blaise, tu touches pas au roukmout.**

 **-** _ **Cazzo**_ **!** s'exclama l'italien mécontent.

 **\- Tu le touches pas Zabini, sinon je te refais la gueule.** insista Drago. **Tu attends Higgs, dès qu'il sort du trou tu lui dis de venir me voir. Nott,** il se tourna vers le nouveau, **tu restes dans le coin et tu fais profil bas. Je te donnerais une mission cet aprem pour que tu me prouves ta loyauté. Te fais surtout pas remarquer.**

Tous acquiescèrent en même temps, et ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, sous l'œil fier de Drago. Il est content de ses hommes. La guerre allait pouvoir commencer, il n'avait plus qu'à prévenir Rogue.

Après le petit-déjeuner venait le travail. Les prisonniers devaient travailler, obligatoirement, c'était la loi. S'ils refusaient, ils pouvaient être envoyés au trou pendant plus d'1 mois. C'était chiant, ça durait toute la matinée, mais il fallait le faire. Surtout que certains secteurs pouvaient permettre d'avoir du pouvoir sur les autres. Comme travailler aux cuisines par exemple, ou comme Drago, à la poste.

Les lettres avaient une réelle influence sur les prisonniers. Ils pouvaient tuer pour quelques mots de leur famille. Drago, ainsi que Blaise et Severus, dirigeaient la poste, la réception du courrier. Ils étaient chargés de vérifier qu'aucun colis suspect n'arrivait à la prison. Cela leur permettait de lire l'intégralité des lettres, et de découvrir pas mal de petit secret sur leurs compatriotes. Comme la fois où Severus avait intercepté le colis contenant une peluche, car celui qui devait la recevoir ne pouvait dormir sans. Rogue lui avait alors ordonné de couper l'index d'un de ses ennemis s'il voulait revoir sa peluche. Et ça avait fonctionné, si bien qu'une semaine plus tard, l'infirmerie accueillait un homme dont il manquait la main entière. Severus n'en avait pas tant demandé, mais il en fut plutôt heureux.

Drago rejoignit donc son secteur de boulot, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bloc H, près de l'entrée d'Azkaban. Il fut ravi de constater que le maudit brun n'avait pas été affecté avec lui. Il ne l'aurait pas supporter, et un bain de sang, surtout en ce moment, n'était pas acceptable.

Le procureur Fudge avait découvert que la prison engloutissait une grosse part de l'argent de l'État. Pour y remédier et supprimer les dépenses qu'il jugeait inutiles, il avait envoyé une de ses assistantes, Dolores Ombrage, pour travailler sur place en collaboration avec le directeur de la prison, Albus Dumbledore. Cette petite femme potelée faisait preuve d'une intransigeance souvent injuste à l'égard des prisonniers, qu'elle considérait comme des sous-merdes. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait décrété que les idiots de prisonniers n'avaient pas besoin de la télévision, l'installée coûtant trop chère pour les êtres ignobles qu'ils étaient. Aussi, s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une effusion de sang incontrôlée aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le directeur pour de nouvelles mesures supprimant encore des droits aux enfermés, ça serait la fin. Pour une question d'argent, elle serait capable de tous les mettre en isolement, avec un repas par jour et une douche par mois.

Le jeune Malefoy fut donc très heureux de ne pas voir le brun, ne sachant pas s'il aurait pu se contrôler. Il se posta sur sa chaise, et commença sa lecture de magazine. Drago ne se fatiguait pas à travailler, il s'était décidé superviseur. Il avait donc demandé à avoir une chaise en hauteur pour pouvoir observer le travail des autres, tout en feuilletant un vieux journal qui traînait là depuis pas mal de temps. Il était daté d'1 an déjà. Les prisonniers n'avaient, en dehors des lettres, des visites et des coups de fils, pas de contact avec l'extérieur. Pour lui qui avant, adorait se renseigner sur la politique ou même plus banal, les sorties cinéma, le changement avait été rude. D'un point de vue psychologique, les prisonniers étaient maltraités par le gouvernement. Mais comme la majorité était aussi con que leurs pieds, ils ne le remarquaient pas.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur insupportable, lui qui attendait le midi (et le compte-rendu de Marcus) avec impatience. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien amusé lorsque Blaise avait intercepté le courrier destiné à Zacharias Smith, une belle lettre de rupture de la part de sa charmante femme. L'italien surtout avait bien ri, informant les autres que le petit Smith ne lui avait jamais dit que sa femme lui manquait quand il lui suçait la queue.

Après un rapide décompte (Drago détestait vraiment son putain de matricule), ils furent escortés jusqu'au réfectoire, où le blond rejoignit prestement sa table, tandis que Goyle allait lui chercher son plateau repas. Ce midi, ils avaient le droit à une part de gâteau au chocolat en dessert.

 **\- Bordel, je déteste la couture !** grogna Flint en s'asseyant sans grâce au côté de Drago, tout en suçant son doigt.

Il montra sa maigre blessure, qui ne saignait déjà plus, sous l'œil indifférent du blond. Il balaya la nouvelle d'un geste de la main, signifiant qu'il s'en foutait. Il voulait savoir autre chose que les déboires insignifiants de son vieil ami. Il releva tout de même:

 **\- T'étais à la couture ? Tu dois en savoir pas mal alors, y'a que des commères là-bas.**

 **\- Ouai, j'en ai d'ailleurs pas mal apprit sur ton pote, le rital.** ricana Marcus en montrant Blaise du doigt, qui venait dans leur direction avec son éternel sourire.

 **\- Comme quoi ?** Ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais il connaissait Flint. Il aimait faire attendre avant de déballer les choses vraiment importantes, et le brusquer ne faisait que retarder encore plus.

 **\- Ton pote, c'est un putain de suceur de queue. Il a baisé presque tous les gars de l'unité H, et d'autres aussi. C'est un gros psychopathe, si le mec veut pas lui bouffer le cul, il le tabasse et l'oblige.**

 **\- Il aime pas qu'on lui dise non.** Drago haussa les épaules, il savait déjà tout ça.

 **\- Il en a envoyé une vingtaine à l'hôpital à cause de ça ! Merde Dray, il est pas net ton pote.**

 **-** _ **Ehi amici**_ **!** s'exclama Blaise en s'asseyant en face du blond, son plateau rempli de plusieurs parts de gâteau, sûrement "empruntées" à d'autres prisonniers.

 **\- Marcus te trouve pas net.**

 **\- Je le suis pas.** répondit fièrement l'italien. **Je suis même carrément fou. Mais t'es fou aussi Flint, sinon tu serais pas ici.**

Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents pourries, puis pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer le métis. Ce qu'il venait de dire était bien vrai, et il aimait bien les gens comme lui. Ça promettait d'être amusant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même lui apprendre quelques trucs, car au cours de sa vie, à chaque fois qu'il avait torturé quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais abusé sexuellement. Pourtant, vu ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était une assez bonne méthode pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait et en prime, se vider les burnes.

Theodore arriva, suivit de Severus et des deux gros tas, et le silence se fit à table, alors que tout les regards convergeaient vers l'informateur du jour. Celui-ci fit une moue satisfaite, heureux d'être au centre de l'attention, et commença:

 **\- Il s'appelle Harry Potter, il a 20 ans. Il supporte pas grand chose. Il a expliqué qu'il détestait l'injustice, et qu'il a pas aimé que tu te foutes de la gueule de son pote. Mais j'en sais pas plus sur lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi il est là ?**

 **\- J'sais pas. Personne sait. Même les gardes-chiourmes en savent rien. Juste qu'il a prit perpét', et que le directeur leur a demandé de toujours le surveiller.**

Merde. Il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé. A part son nom et le fait qu'il ne supportait pas l'injustice, chose qui prônait ici à Azkaban, c'était un flou total. Il tapa rageusement son point contre la table. Putain, il détestait ce sentiment de ne rien savoir.

Blaise se lécha les lèvres et se pencha vers Marcus:

 **\- Tu en sais plus sur le rouquin ?**

 **\- Ouai.** rigola Flint. **C'est Ronald Weasley, mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Ron, et il déteste son nom de famille. Il a 20 ans aussi, et a prit pour minimum 30. On dirait un faible comme ça, mais en fait, il est là pour meurtre. Il a tabassé à mort 3 de ses frères. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais juste que sa sœur s'est fait coffrée en même temps que lui, pour complicité de meurtre. Il lui reste ses parents et deux de ses frères à l'extérieur.**

 **-** _ **Il mio puttana è selvaggio**_ **, miam...** ronronna Blaise en lançant un regard affamé en direction du roux, qui le vit et frissonna de peur.

 **\- Contrôle-toi Zabini.**

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le comportement du métis. Le plus souvent, cela l'amusait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire une fixette sur quelqu'un, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs insignifiant, et ça l'énervait. Même si ça allait sûrement se révéler utile pour son plan, qu'il commençait déjà à créer.

 **\- Ensuite, y'a Dean Thomas, mais tu le connais déjà.** continua Marcus. **Il est là depuis 2 ans, pour meurtre. Il a prit sous son aile Seamus Finnigan, un petit irlandais à peine majeur. Une proie facile, il est là pour trafic de drogue dans son lycée. Il a prit minimum 3 ans, et depuis 1 mois était dans le centre de détention pour mineur jusqu'à hier. Ils l'ont foutu là parce qu'il est majeur depuis moins d'une semaine.**

 **\- C'est lequel ?** demanda Drago.

Marcus lui montra un petit bonhomme du doigt, et il entendit Blaise siffler. Il fallait le reconnaître, le jeune irlandais était vraiment bandant. Il avait encore une bouille enfantine, mais un corps de jeune homme alléchant. Et un sourire éclatant, qui donna presque immédiatement envie à Drago de le tabasser. Le blond remarqua aussi qu'à côté de Finnigan, mangeait deux gars qu'il connaissait.

 **\- Donc Jordan et Dubois les ont rejoint aussi, merde. Pour la came, va falloir trouver d'autre fournisseur. Faut vraiment que Higgs arrête de faire des conneries, y'a que lui qui a assez de contact à l'extérieur.** maugréa Drago. **D'ailleurs Blaise, il est où ?**

 **-** _ **Stai calma**_ **!** calma le métis. **Il sort cet aprem, après les visites.**

Drago acquiesça et fini son repas. Puis, il informa:

 **\- J'veux que vous restiez pas loin cet aprem. Surveillez le bloc, j'veux qu'il y ai aucun problème. Je serais avec Flint pour qu'on réfléchisse à un plan. Réunion après les visites dans ma cellule. Et putain Blaise, trouve Higgs.**

* * *

Au environ de 17h30, tous les hommes de Drago se trouvaient de sa cellule, attendant ses ordres. Crabbe et Goyle surveillaient l'entrée. Il y avait Marcus, qui se tenait assit à côté de lui dans le lit du haut, Blaise, allongé sur son propre lit en bas. Nott se tenait un peu en retrait de Severus, essayant de paraître confiant. C'était tout de même une première pour lui, qui était arrivé hier. Et enfin, adossé nonchalamment aux barreaux, Terence Higgs.

A le voir, on aurait dit un fou. Et il l'était. Il avait les cheveux roux, avec les pointes teintes en vert, la peau extrêmement blanche recouverte de tache de son. Il avait aussi de grands yeux rieurs, d'un noir profond, et pour finir un sourire encore plus énorme que celui de Blaise. Mais si le sourire du métis était moqueur, dragueur et dangereux, celui de Higgs ne semblait pas naturel. C'était tout en dent, mauvais, sans aucune joie, lui donnant un sérieux air de psychopathe. En fait, pour tout dire, il était sûrement le pire d'entre eux. Et pourtant, il n'était condamné que pour un simple trafic de drogue, aggravé cependant, qui lui valait encore 18 ans de prison minimum.

Drago soupira tandis que Marcus demandait le silence. Puis il expliqua d'une voix:

 **\- Nous avons un plan pour se venger de Potter et le détruire. Nott, tu vas enfin pouvoir faire tes preuves.**

Theodore avança vers Drago et écouta, prenant bien compte de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

 **\- Potter déteste l'injustice et la méchanceté gratuite, on va lui en donner. Il s'attend à ce qu'on attaque lui ou le roukmout, alors on va les laisser tranquille. Personne y touche. Blaise, je veux que tu tournes toujours autour de Weasley, tu le harcèles. Mais tu le touches pas. Tu attends ton tour, je te jure que tu pourras le baiser bientôt. Ce sera le coup de grâce.**

 **\- Ok ! Ça va être amusant.** rigola Blaise, tout content de pouvoir se rapprocher de sa proie.

 **\- On va s'attaquer à l'irlandais. Sa gueule d'ange me revient pas. C'est un jeune qui a rien fait, y'a pas pire comme injustice. Potter va péter un câble, et là, ça deviendra intéressant. Mais faut pouvoir l'approcher, parce qu'il y a toujours ce putain de Thomas qui reste avec lui et qui le protège. Donc Higgs, j'veux que tu me trouves un truc pour foutre Thomas dans les vapes.**

 **\- Pour le tuer ?** demanda Terence en écarquillant les yeux de joies.

 **\- Non, juste l'assommer, le temps qu'on s'occupe de Finnigan.**

 **\- Oh.** murmura Higgs, visiblement très déçu, en baissant la tête. **D'accord, j'peux t'en avoir dans 1 semaine.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Le blond se tourna alors vers Nott, et lui expliqua d'une voix autoritaire:

 **\- C'est toi qui va t'occuper de Finnigan. Dans 1 semaine, dès qu'on aura la came pour Thomas.**

 **\- Je devrais faire quoi ?** Il essayait de ne pas montrer son appréhension.

Drago et Marcus échangèrent un regard entendu en se souriant, puis le blond dit:

 **\- Tu prendras Crabbe avec toi, pour qu'il t'aide.**

 **\- Faudra que tu emmènes l'irlandais dans un coin sans personne, et que tu fasses gaffe.** continua Marcus. **Faut pas qu'il cri, faut pas qu'il se sauve.**

 **\- J'veux que tu le tabasses.** fini Drago **. J'veux que tu le tabasses, et ensuite, j'veux que tu le baises. Tu vas le détruire, ce pauvre ptit gars de 18 ans. Ça sera la pire injustice que le Potter n'aura jamais vu. C'est bon pour toi ?**

Il se tourna vers Theo, qui avait ouvert la bouche de surprise. Il était choqué par ce qu'il devait faire. Le blond lui demandait vraiment de... ? Voyant l'air amusé de Malefoy, il comprit que oui il était sérieux, et qu'aussi il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Nott releva alors fièrement la tête, et annonça, se voulant aussi arrogant que le blond:

 **\- C'est bon pour moi. J'peux même vous dire qu'il aimera ça.**

Drago lui lança un sourire radieux et ils se serrèrent la main. Les troupes se dissipèrent, chacun retournant à leurs occupations, qui se résumaient à la salle de sport ou aux jeux de cartes. Le jeune Malefoy sorti de sa cellule et s'appuya des deux mains sur la balustrade. Les cellules étant au premier étage, il pouvait voir les prisonniers en bas, qui passaient leur temps libre dans la salle télé, dépourvue de télévision (merci Ombrage). Il sentit Marcus se placer à sa droite et Blaise à sa gauche. Tout en fixant Potter et sa bande, assit autour d'une table et jouant gentiment à la belote, il ricana. Puis, il proclama:

 **\- La guerre est déclarée.**

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français

 _ **Puttana:**_ Pute

 _ **Stai calmo/calma:**_ Sois calme

 _ **Mio Dio:**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **Cazzo:**_ Putain

 _ **Ehi amici:**_ Salut les amis

 _ **Il mio puttana è selvaggio:**_ Ma pute est sauvage

* * *

Verdict ? Bien, pas bien ?

Donc voici les personnages principaux de cette fiction. Au début, j'avais dans l'idée de faire un Drarry normal, avec eux deux comme persos principaux et c'est tout, puis... Harry a rencontré Ron, et ce petit rouquin m'a vraiment plu, puis Ron a rencontré Blaise, et j'ai eu tout de suite plein d'idée pour leur relation, puis Marcus est arrivé et finalement il connaît déjà Drago, et Seamus et Dean étaient sympas, et Theodore m'a séduite dans son rôle d'apprenti bad-boy, et Higgs a l'air tellement fou... Finalement, il y aura énormément de personnages principaux. Peut-être même que je me perdrais parfois.

 **Ptit disclaimer:** le personnage de Terence Higgs (physiquement et un peu mentalement) est totalement inspiré du Joker dans la série Gotham, joué par Cameron Monaghan. Très bel acteur, très bonne série, je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous a permis, le temps d'une lecture, de pénétrer dans l'univers étrange et dangereux de l'Unité H.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, l'été étant (bien heureusement) installé, je m'en vais... en **VACANCES**! Malheureusement, pendant 1 mois. Je vous posterais donc le chapitre 2 le:  30 juillet, normalement. Je vous préviendrais en cas de changement.

 **Brefouille, ptite review si ça vous a plu, et GROS BISOUS !**


	3. Chapter 2

Salutations !

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que le soleil qu'il y a chez moi a semé du beau temps partout chez vous aussi !

Je reviens après un peu moins d'un mois de vacances, où j'ai bien bronzé, et je suis maintenant fière, heureuse et tout le tralala, de vous présentez le chapitre 2 d'Unité Hogwart!

 **Mais avant...**

Petite information de dernière minute: je vais souvent utiliser des termes en rapport avec le milieu carcérale, qu'il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas. Voici donc des petites explications:

 **\- Liberté sur parole** = C'est comme une liberté conditionnelle, c'est à dire qu'on libère le prisonnier avant la date normale d'expiration de sa peine d'emprisonnement. C'est une peine minimale, qui entre en vigueur si l'on juge que le détenu a fait preuve d'une bonne conduite. La libération sur parole favorise la réinsertion sociale du prisonnier.

 **\- Meurtre au 1er degré** = C'est un assassinat, un homicide volontaire et prémédité.

 **\- Meurtre au 2nd degré** = Le meurtre au 2nd degré désigne un homicide volontaire non-prémédité.

 **\- Homicide involontaire** = Meurtre ni volontaire, ni prémédité. Le meurtrier n'avait pas l'intention de tuer.

 **\- Voie de fait** = Acte de violence quelconque envers une personne qui cause une atteinte corporelle minime et temporaire à la victime. Cela peut comporter une tentative échouée de meurtre ou d'agression.

 **\- Crime contre l'humanité** = Désigne "Une violation délibérée et ignominieuse des droits fondamentaux d'un individu ou d'un groupe d'individus inspirée par des motifs politiques, philosophiques, raciaux ou religieux".

 **\- Perpétuité** = C'est la condamnation la plus lourde puisque la peine de mort a été retiré dans la majorité des Etats (mais pas tous, malheureusement). C'est une peine de prison à vie.

 **\- Maton / garde-chiourme** = gardien de prison

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Théodore Nott, matricule 99N432. Condamné pour meurtre au 1er degré.

Sentence: 50 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 30 ans.

* * *

Ça puait le zinc. Le zinc et la rouille. Mais attention, c'était de la rouille propre ! Fallait pas que les prisonniers puissent se plaindre du manque d'hygiène. La prison pourrissait, mais avec élégance. Il n'était là que depuis 1 semaine, et déjà, il sentait ses muscles s'atrophier à cause de l'air ambiant. Et savoir qu'il allait passer sa vie ici, ça le rendait fou. Fou, et peut-être un peu dépressif, s'il y pensait trop avant de s'endormir. Fallait mieux pas réfléchir en prison. Puis, il rigolait en se disant qu'avec de la chance, il se ferait planter dans quelques années, voir quelques mois. De la chance, merde ! Il devenait pathétique.

Harry se réveilla, il était 6h du matin. La première fois, il n'avait pas supporté, lui qui dehors ne se levait souvent pas avant midi. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu que le maton Greyback proposait de l'aider à se réveiller, il avait bondit sur ses deux jambes et courut en dehors de sa cellule pour le décompte. Puis les douches, où il avait dû accompagner un Ron mort de trouille à l'idée de recroiser Zabini.

Après le fameux dîner de leur premier soir, Ron était resté silencieux jusqu'au couché. Malgré ses nombreuses interrogations, Harry ne l'avait pas dérangé. Ça ne le concernait pas. Le lendemain matin, Ron lui avait juste dit qu'il était désolé de son comportement, puis lorsque le brun avait lâché son " **pourquoi** " qu'il retenait depuis la veille, le rouquin lui avait simplement répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry aurait pu le frapper à ce moment-là, agacé de cette réponse constante.

Il ne s'était rien passé dans les douches ce jour là, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Quoique, peut-être des regards trop appuyés de la part du rital, ainsi que des allusions lancés à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité. Des atrocités, des promesses de violences qui sortaient de la bouche de Zabini lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Ron, et ensuite il se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation. Ron avait frissonné chaque fois, et il avait pu apercevoir le sourire du métis s'agrandir alors qu'il voyait la frayeur dans les beaux yeux bleus de Ron. Harry avait essayé de l'aider, mais il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il en avait parler à Dean Thomas, et ils avaient décidé d'étendre leur protection sur Ron, ainsi aucun mal ne lui serait fait.

Cette première semaine à l'Unité Hogwart donc, passa avec une lenteur insupportable. En fait, les premiers jours, il se répétait que ça ne pouvait être vrai, qu'il n'était pas ici. Qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le matin, immanquablement, il se réveillait dans son petit lit en hauteur, sur un matelas puant et rigide. Il entendait les derniers ronflements de Ron avant que les lumières s'allument et que les cris des gardiens envahissent l'Unité. Et la prison le frappait de plein fouet, son enfermement qui allait un jour avoir raison de lui. Peut-être qu'il en arrivera à regretter ce qu'il avait fait... Mais pas maintenant. C'était horrible, mais c'était juste.

La cellule en face de la sienne donnait sur celle de Malefoy et Zabini. Ron n'avait pas osé se changer pour enfiler son vêtement de nuit la première fois, sentant le regard lubrique du rital sur lui. Maintenant, il se cachait autant qu'il le pouvait pour se dévêtir, ou le plus souvent attendait que l'autre soit couché. Harry trouvait ça idiot, mais attendrissant. Il se doutait bien que sans lui, le roux serait déjà passé à la casserole.

Harry observait lui aussi. Il guettait le blond, et son nouvel ami. Il avait apprit par Thomas que ce dernier se nommait Marcus Flint et qu'il était un ami du dehors de Malefoy. Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment réjouit, trouvant qu'il y avait bien assez d'un con. Il avait aussi vu de loin une petite réunion qu'avait tenu le clan du blond dans sa cellule, et avait compté 8 membres. Ce n'était absolument pas bon pour lui, se retrouvant en infériorité numérique.

Son clan, car il en avait un, était constitué de 6 membres. Il y avait lui et Ron, ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Le grand noir y avait ajouté Lee Jordan et Olivier Dubois, deux camés plutôt sympathiques. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, pour tout dire il s'en foutait, mais ces deux-là lui étaient utiles. Ils apportaient un handicap à Malefoy, qui n'avait à présent plus que Terence Higgs pour le fournir en drogue, s'il avait tout bien compris ce que Dean lui avait expliqué.

Harry avait rencontré Higgs en lui boulant dedans. Le psychopathe (on ne pouvait décemment le nommer autrement) faisait une tête de plus que lui. Ses cheveux roux aux pointes vertes pointaient vers le haut, et ses yeux... Il avait des yeux si noirs, si obscures, que le brun avait du réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Pourtant, il n'avait que très rarement peur, mais là... Le regard sombre de Higgs lui avait donné envie de se terrer dans un coin pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. C'était un fou, il était dangereux. Trop dangereux pour lui. Harry avait alors marmonné des excuses pour lui être rentré dedans, puis, au pas de course, s'était éloigné de l'autre, sans voir son sourire malveillant. Harry eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir rencontrer le Diable.

 **\- Fait chier, merde ! Putain de machine à la con !**

Harry revint au présent. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était, mais ça faisait une semaine qu'il était ici. Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de jurer, et tomba sur Cédric Diggory, qui pestait contre la machine à laver. Il se trouvait présentement trempé, les bras ballant, rouge de colère.

Il ne connaissait pas bien Diggory, mais pour le peu qu'il lui avait parlé, il le trouvait sympa. Il avait l'air un peu trop propre pour l'endroit, mais il pourrait être une bonne recrue. Comme ils travaillaient tous deux à la laverie, Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois une approche pour lui proposer de le rejoindre, mais le châtain était hésitant. Il était en prison depuis quelques années déjà, connaissait Malefoy, et ne voulait pas spécialement se retrouver contre lui. Mais Harry sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

 **\- Espèce de con ! Tu m'as mouillé, merde !** grogna l'homme à côté de Diggory.

Lui, c'était Sirius Black. Harry ne le connaissait pas, ne lui avait même jamais parlé, mais il en avait déjà entendu pas mal sur lui. Il était en prison depuis 7 ans déjà, pour incendie volontaire et meurtre au 1er degré. Les obscures raisons de cet acte lui restaient inconnues, mais il savait tout de même que Black était fou. Comme eux tous, d'ailleurs. Il riait dans son sommeil. La première nuit, lorsqu'il avait entendu ce rire hystérique, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, croyant à un cauchemar. Mais le rire avait continué encore quelques minutes, avant que plusieurs " **Ta gueule !** " résonnent de la part de la quasi-totalité des prisonniers. Le rire, qui ressemblait plus à un cri dément, s'était étouffé et ils avaient pu repartir à leur sommeil. Harry avait été étonné que ça ne réveille pas Ron, mais celui-ci lui avait confié avoir été élevé dans une maison très bruyante. Ils n'avaient pas réentendu le rire de la semaine.

 **\- J'suis désolé ok ?! Elle a explosé ou je sais pas quoi...**

 **\- Va chercher un garde-chiourme alors ! Putain, on se les caille ici !** maugréa Sirius en se frottant énergiquement les bras.

Il fallait le reconnaître, il ne faisait pas chaud. Les restrictions budgétaires avaient fait que le chauffage était baissé dans toute la prison, et pour un mois de novembre, il faisait très froid dehors. Non pas qu'ils en étaient au point de se plaindre. Seulement là, avec ses vêtements trempés, Black devait bien ressentir la morsure du froid.

 **\- Prends ça.**

Harry lui tendit des vêtements propres, et Black lui fit une grimace, qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ron. Ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir travailler tous les deux, et surtout qu'aucun membres du clan Malefoy n'aient été affecté à la laverie. C'était plutôt tranquille comme job, et pas vraiment fatiguant. Excepté quand, comme maintenant, une des machines cassaient et que toute l'eau du tambour leur était envoyée à la figure.

Diggory revint avec un gardien, qui examina sommairement la machine, avant de décrété:

 **\- Bon, j'y connais rien en mécano moi. T'façon, il est midi, c'est l'heure de bouffer. Mettez-vous dehors, j'vais vous compter, et après 98D334 tu viens avec moi chez le directeur pour lui expliquer comment t'as cassé la machine.**

 **\- Je l'ai pas cassé !** contra férocement le beau châtain.

 **\- Ferme-la, si tu veux pas aller au trou.** menaça le gardien en agitant sa matraque devant lui.

Diggory marmonna mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne voulait pas aller au trou, et surtout pas aussi injustement. Il se mit en rang avec les autres, et suivit le gardien quand celui-ci lui ordonna, bouillonnant de rage de se faire accuser à tord. Tout allait lui retomber dessus, alors que les machines étaient aussi vieilles que Dumby et tombaient toutes seules en rades.

Harry le vit partir, une boule au ventre. Il était énervé lui aussi. Le gardien n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était en prison, l'injustice était présente à chaque foutu coin de cet endroit. Par contre, il pouvait s'en servir, pour convaincre une bonne fois pour toute Cédric Diggory de rejoindre son clan, en lui promettant une entière protection, par exemple, ou encore une possibilité de vengeance sur ce gardien qui avait vraiment l'air con.

Après le rapide décompte, ils partirent donc en direction du réfectoire. Harry observait Black du coin de l'œil. Il semblait ne pas avoir plus de la trentaine, mais son front était déjà ridé, ainsi que le coin de ses yeux. Il avait les joues creuses, les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Il devait être en prison depuis pas mal de temps déjà, car il semblait profondément abîmé, et pourtant, il gardait une démarche princière qu'il devait déjà avoir à l'extérieur. Son port altier, ses mouvements calculés, lui rappelaient la façon de se tenir qu'avait Malefoy. Ils devaient venir de familles bourgeoises. Enfin, pour le blond, il connaissait déjà la réponse, puisqu'il savait que son putain de père, le juge qui l'avait fait condamné, avait une tête d'aristo.

La salle était bondée, et après avoir rapidement prit son plateau-repas en évitant au maximum les bousculades (tout était raison de bagarre ici), il s'assit à sa table. Il s'en était déjà attribuée une, se trouvant le plus à droite, à l'opposé de celle de Malefoy. Il y rejoint Dean et Seamus. Ceux-ci travaillaient à la couture, et si Thomas ne disait rien, Finnigan lui passait son temps à râler. Il détestait la couture, il était trop jeune pour savoir en faire. Et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu de mère pour lui apprendre.

 **\- J'ai trop mal aux mains, je pourrais pas y aller demain Dean !** se plaignait Seamus en montrant ses doigts couverts de pansements à son compagnon de cellule, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Grandis un peu Seamus. T'as pas le choix, t'y vas et c'est tout.**

 **\- Mais c'est trop dur ! Ils nous faisaient pas travailler au centre !**

Seamus Finnigan n'avait 18 ans que depuis 2 semaines à présent. Il s'était fait coffré alors qu'il n'avait encore que 17 ans et qu'il était en dernière année de lycée. Il revendait depuis quelques mois déjà de la came aux autres élèves, lorsqu'il avait été attrapé. Une erreur toute con, de vendre de la drogue à un fils de flic. Il avait prit pour 3 ans minimum. Étant encore mineur mais ne bénéficiant plus de "l'excuse atténuante de minorité", il a été jugé comme un adulte et avait été envoyé dans un EPM (Établissement Pénitentiaire pour Mineur), en attendant qu'il rejoigne une véritable prison. Il y avait vécu 1 mois, et s'il avait trouvé ça dur, ce n'était rien comparé à Azkaban. Ici, tout était strict. Les repas, les horaires, les vêtements, les biens, et même les paroles. Aucun écart n'était accepté. Pour une putain d'histoire de drogue, Seamus regrettait vraiment. Il était le plus jeune de toute la prison, la proie la plus facile. S'il n'y avait pas eu Dean, il ne savait pas s'il serait encore en vie.

 **\- Ça me fait chier. J'en ai marre d'être ici. Demain, je vais pas bosser.** décida Finnigan d'une voix boudeuse.

 **\- Si tu fais ça, tu vas au trou. Et crois moi, tu veux pas y aller.**

 **\- Tu y es déjà allé toi ?** demanda l'irlandais en tournant la tête vers Dean, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Ouai.**

Le grand noir salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête et continua de manger, comme si de rien était. Comme s'il ne remarquait pas Seamus et Ron complètement pendus à ses lèvres, avides de son histoire. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Dean Thomas, qui paraissait si calme, était allé dans le pire endroit de la prison.

Harry partagea un petit sourire avec le noir. Lui aussi voulait savoir bien sur, mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à poser des questions. Et l'engouement de l'irlandais et du rouquin était drôle à voir. Ils étaient les deux seuls à paraître encore innocents dans cette maudite prison. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait accepté de les protéger, pour essayer de préserver un maximum leurs innocences. Parce qu'ils étaient encore comme des enfants, les deux enfants de l'Unité H, et que tous les monstres leurs tournaient autour, pour les salir, pour les bafouer. Pour leur voler ce qu'eux deux seulement avaient réussi à garder, même dans un endroit pareil.

Après un silence tendu, Dean esquissa un rictus honteux. Il devait expliquer pourquoi il avait été en isolement, même s'il n'était pas fier de cette époque de sa vie. Il soupira, et expliqua:

 **\- J'venais d'arriver à Azkaban. J'avais 20 ans, j'étais encore un ptit con de noir et j'pensais que je valais mieux que les connards de blancs. J'suis entré dans le gang des Blacks, normal, et on cassait du facho dès qu'on pouvait. Un jour, quelques uns ont commencé à me chauffer, et j'leurs suis rentré dedans. J'ai passé 1 semaine au trou parce que j'en avais envoyé un à l'hôpital. Une putain de semaine dans une cellule sans fenêtre, sans lumière, avec un putain de repas par jour. Et bordel, un seau, un putain de seau pour chier et pisser. J'croyais être tombé en enfer.**

 **\- Et maintenant, tu penses quoi ?** demanda Harry, même s'il voyait bien que toute once de racisme semblait avoir quitté l'esprit de Dean.

 **\- J'pense que c'est des conneries. Ici, on est tous pareils, blanc et noir, juif et rital. Et de toute façon, y'a plus de gang. Quand Malefoy est arrivé, il a fait planté notre boss pour pas avoir de concurrence.**

 **\- C'est un putain de connard.** grogna Seamus.

Harry confirma en hochant la tête, et chercha le blond dans la salle. Il croisa les yeux de Malefoy, et ils se fusillèrent du regard. Puis, il vit le blond faire un signe de tête dans leur direction à son ami rital, qui tourna la tête vers eux et regarda Ron en se léchant les lèvres.

Même si aucune altercations physique n'avaient eu lieu, ils avaient bien remarqué que Zabini tournait plus que de raison autour de Ron, et l'interpellait souvent pour lui faire une remarque graveleuse. Le roux se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et connaissant les rumeurs de prison, avait peur pour son cul. Harry le comprenait, il savait lui aussi très bien ce que le métis voulait, et ce n'était pas faire ami-ami. Pensant à cela, il se tourna vers Dean. Ils devaient organisés un plan de défense, pour protéger leur clan.

 **\- Zabini tourne trop autour de Ron. Malefoy prépare quelque chose.** annonça Harry gravement.

 **\- Ouai, j'ai vu. Faut vraiment se méfier du rital. C'est un putain de violeur.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Il... Il viole des gens ? Vraiment ?** balbutia Ron en devenant blanc.

 **\- Quoi, tu pensais qu'il te faisait juste des compliments pour te faire plaisir ?** se moqua Dean. **C'est pas un putain d'enfant de chœur. Il veut ton cul, ce connard. Et il va tout faire pour l'avoir.**

 **\- Mais... Les gardiens le surveillent pas ?** demanda Seamus, affolé lui aussi.

 **\- Merde, réveille-toi !** grogna le noir. **Les gardes-chiourmes sont des vendus, tu leurs donne du blés et ils ferment les yeux sur tout.**

Harry se pencha vers ses amis, leur demandant implicitement de l'écouter. Il avait des suspicions sur les intentions de Malefoy et sa bande, et il voulait leur faire part de son plan pour se protéger. Avant de passer à l'offensive, et de l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que sa tête blonde de con mégalo, il ne la supportait plus. Elle l'obsédait.

 **\- J'crois savoir ce qu'il veut. Nous faire peur, avant de s'attaquer à l'un de nous pour nous affaiblir. C'est pas con.**

 **\- Tu penses à qui ?** marmonna Dean en se rapprochant instinctivement de Seamus en un geste protecteur.

 **\- Ron. Il va laisser le rital s'occuper de Ron. Malefoy est vicieux, il s'attaquera pas à toi ou moi, on est trop fort et on s'en fous qu'il nous fasse du mal. Mais Ron, on le protège. Il va s'en prendre à lui.**

 **\- Donc on le lâche pas. Ron, tu fais gaffe à tes arrières, et surtout tu restes jamais trop près de Zabini.** lui expliqua le noir avec sérieux.

Le roux acquiesça, la mine de plus en plus blanche. Depuis qu'il était à Hogwart, il était toujours sur ses gardes, encore plus qu'à l'extérieur. Il savait qu'il était faible, et donc une cible facile et alléchante. Harry lui avait promis sa protection, mais il n'était tout de même pas à l'abri. Il regarda encore une fois en direction du métis, et remarqua que celui-ci l'observait toujours. Il ne voulait pas être sa nouvelle cible.

Le regard de Ron fut soudain happé en direction de la porte d'entrée de la salle. Cédric Diggory arrivait dans leur direction, l'air profondément énervé. Il lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir à leur table.

Ron s'entendait bien avec Diggory. Il le trouvait sympathique, et ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour le sport. Travaillant tous deux à la laverie, ils avaient apprit à se connaître, et Harry comptait là-dessus pour persuader le beau châtain de les rejoindre.

Cédric s'assit donc à côté de Ron, et engagea la conversation en grognant:

 **\- Putain ! Je suis privé de visite pendant une semaine à cause de cette machine à laver de merde !**

 **\- Ils t'ont pas envoyé au trou ?** s'étonna Ron.

Il avait d'ailleurs de quoi s'étonner. En une semaine, il avait largement pu constater que l'injustice était partout à Azkaban, et surtout venant de la part des gardiens, car contrairement à Seamus, Ron les savait d'aucune aide. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié envers les détenus, pire encore il avait été témoin de sanctions totalement injustifiées. Les matons considéraient les prisonniers comme des sous-merdes, et les écrasaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, pour affirmer leurs supériorités.

 **\- Non. Ce connard de garde-chiourme voulait, mais Dumby a dit que c'était pas nécessaire. Que c'était pas vraiment ma faute. Putain, j'y peux rien si tout déconne dans cette prison ! Pas de visite, je vais faire comment moi ? Ma copine devait venir me voir demain !** s'énerva Diggory en frappant son poing sur la table.

 **\- T'as une copine ?** s'exclama Seamus.

 **\- Ouai. Elle s'appelle Bella. C'est une meuf géniale.**

 **\- Je pensais pas que t'avais une copine.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que parce que j'suis en prison, j'suis devenu une tapette ?** ricana Cédric. **Eh ben non, j'ai pas envie de me faire enculer. Même si le ptit Weasley est super mignon.**

Il posa sensuellement sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin en disant ça, et éclata de rire lorsque celui-ci devait rouge pivoine. Diggory déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron, le faisant rougir encore plus, puis se moqua gentiment de lui avec les autres.

Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers la grande salle, suivi de son clan. Ils s'installèrent à une table, Jordan et Dubois s'éloignant d'eux pour aller se fumer un joint discrètement. Harry sorti une cigarette de son pantalon de prisonnier, et l'alluma. Les règles concernant les clopes n'étaient pas claires à l'Unité Hogwart. Dans les autres Unités, les détenus avaient le droit à une sortie par jour dans la cour extérieur, et pouvait fumer à ce moment seulement. Mais à l'Unité H, ils n'avaient aucune possibilité d'aller dehors. Ils passaient leur journée enfermés. Bien sur, ils avaient des services en plus, comme l'école ou l'accès totalement libre à leurs cellules, mais ils n'avaient pas d'heure précise pour fumer. La cigarette n'étant pourtant pas interdite, les prisonniers fumaient quand ils voulaient, où ils voulaient. Et les matons ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quand les réprimander.

Dean sorti son jeu de carte et en distribua. Il y avait autour de la table Harry, Ron, Cédric, Seamus, et lui-même. Ils se lancèrent dans une partie de Poker, misant sur des paris plutôt que sur leurs biens, car en tant que prisonniers, ils ne possédaient plus grand chose. Harry sourit, il adorait le Poker.

Ce qu'il préférait dans ce jeu, c'était le bluff. Être un tel mur que personne ne sait vraiment à quoi tu penses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir joué au Poker durant toute sa vie, à cacher ses émotions et à rester un gars froid, distant, impénétrable. Il avait dû devenir ce mec-là dans la famille où il avait grandit. Des putains de monstres, qu'il aurait bien massacré. Il ne leur avait rien fait, s'était seulement contenter de fuir à sa majorité, laissant les Dursleys à leur vie merdique.

 **\- Bordel Ron, t'aurais pu faire un truc de malade là !**

 **\- Regarde pas mon jeu !**

Harry sorti de ses pensées pour tourner la tête vers Ron et Cédric, qui se chamaillaient gentiment. C'était le brun qui avait apprit à Ron à jouer au Poker, mais il avait encore du mal. Ce qui énervait prodigieusement Diggory, qui était presque aussi doué que Potter à ce jeu. D'ailleurs, le beau châtain avait rapproché sa chaise de celle du roux, et disait:

 **\- T'es une merde au Poker mon pote ! Je vais t'aider, tu me fais pitié !**

 **\- J'veux pas de ton aide, sale con !**

Diggory frappa gentiment sur la tête de Ron, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rigolant, tandis que le roux boudait. Il avait jeté ses cartes d'un geste brusque, refusant à présent de jouer. De toute façon, il avait décrété qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Soudain, Ron se senti tiré en arrière. Il fut projeté au sol quelques mètres plus loin que l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Le choc l'étourdit, et il se releva difficilement. Sa tête avait cogné le sol dans un bruit sourd, et il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait.

En face de lui, Cédric était plaqué au sol par un des gros gardes du corps de Malefoy, et se faisait violemment frapper par l'autre. Il essayait de se débattre, mais en vain, les deux autres étaient trop fort pour lui. Sa mâchoire craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Malgré son mal de tête lancinant, Ron courut vers eux, mais fut retenu par Harry, qui observait avec rage la scène. Personne n'intervenait, ni prisonniers ni gardiens et on pouvait voir Cédric à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

 **\- Bouge pas Ron.** ordonna froidement Harry.

 **\- Mais faut l'aider putain !**

 **\- Je sais. T'en mêle pas Ron.**

Il attendit que le rouquin hoche la tête, et s'élança en direction de la mêlée. Il tira vers l'arrière un des gorilles, qu'il reconnu comme étant Goyle, et abattit violemment son poing sur le visage tout en graisse de l'autre. Il l'assomma d'un coup. Harry se pencha vers Diggory pour l'aider à se relever, mais il fut poussé brutalement s'écroula sur le sol, à côté de Cédric. Celui-ci avait le visage en sang, et était à présent inconscient.

Harry se releva et chancela jusqu'à son adversaire. Il lui assena un coup dans le ventre, et sentit ses phalanges craquées sous la violence du coup. Du sang gicla de sa bouche lorsqu'on le frappa à la joue, et il trébucha en arrière.

Crabbe s'avança vers lui et martela son énorme poing sur les côtes d'Harry. La douleur était insupportable, il crachait de la salive rougie par l'hémoglobine.

Il senti alors la poigne de Crabbe se défaire, et il s'affala à terre dans un claquement brusque. Il voyait flou à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu, mais pu tout de même apercevoir Sirius Black qui administrait une puissante beigne sur la joue du gorille. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite: Black était venu l'aider ? Mais pourquoi ? En tout cas, il le vit se déchaîner sur l'énorme gars, le castagnant avec habileté.

 **\- 99P421, 92B793 et 91C424, arrêtez tout de suite !** hurla la voix nasillarde du gardien Parkinson, brandissant sa matraque.

Sans prendre en compte l'avertissement, Harry oublia ses blessures et se jeta sur Crabbe en criant, et le frappa durement. Mais il reçut soudainement un puissant coup dans le dos, la douleur lui traversant tout le corps, puis un deuxième sur la tête, plus violent encore, qui acheva de le calmer. Il identifia ça comme des coups de matraque, et se senti porter par deux gardiens et tirer vers l'extérieur de l'Unité. Tout autour de lui, il y avait comme des bourdonnements, mais il distingua tout de même une voix sortie de nul part:

 **\- 99P421, 92B793 et 91C424, au trou pendant une semaine ! J'veux 2 gardiens pour emmener 98D334 à l'infirmerie. Putain, on peut pas avoir une journée tranquille ici ?!**

* * *

 **\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, bordel de merde ?!**

Drago Malefoy tournait d'un pas vif dans sa cellule, les mains derrière le dos, à deux doigts de l'explosion. Adossés au mur, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint et Théodore Nott gardaient profil bas. Il ne valait mieux pas interrompre un Malefoy en colère. Celui-ci hurla:

 **\- Répondez, putain ! Pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle ont tabassé Diggory et Potter sans ma permission ?!**

Il bouillonnait de rage. Personne ne devait le doubler, jamais. Il était le chef, le boss de son putain de clan, et c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Personne d'autre. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, même à l'extérieur. Il dirigeait, et les autres s'exécutaient. Pas d'écarts, pas de questions, pas d'insubordinations. Et ceux qui osaient le contredire, qui ne se pliaient pas à ses directives, il les écrasait sans autre forme de procès. Pas d'initiatives non plus, sinon c'était un vrai carnage. Comme maintenant, tandis qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cage de fer, les poings serrés à lui faire mal. Tout ça parce que quelques minutes plus tôt, quelque chose de grave s'était produit sans sa permission. Une putain de baston qui avait valut à Crabbe et Potter de passer une semaine au trou. Son Potter, son ennemi personnel, hors d'état du nuire sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé !

 **\- Bordel ! C'est un de vous 3, je veux savoir lequel ! Qui m'a désobéi ?!**

Il observa attentivement les hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui, accolés au mur et se tenant là, penaud. Sa colère pouvait être terrifiante, il le savait, il en jouait parfois. Il alterna son regard le plus noir entre Zabini, Nott et Marcus. Les seuls de son gang à avoir pu donner cet ordre. Ce n'était pas Higgs, il serait parti à la castagne tout seul. Ni Rogue, il ne se mêlait jamais de ce genre d'histoire, préférant régler ses emmerdes avec un empoisonnement bien efficace. Encore moins Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux tas de graisses étaient incapables de prendre une seule initiative.

S'arrêtant de marcher, il se tourna lentement vers eux, se faisant aussi menaçant qu'il le pouvait, et réitéra sa question, d'une voix froide:

 **\- Qui a fait ça, putain ?!**

 **\- Moi.**

Drago écarquilla les yeux et planta son regard sur le métis. Il avait relevé la tête, se tenait droit, fier, semblant le mettre au défi de lui faire une remarque. Le blond soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las, et souffla:

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Zabini ?**

 **\- J'avais envie. Sa tête me revient pas.**

 **\- Je vous avais demandé de pas toucher à ce connard de Potter !** grogna Drago.

Zabini ricana, puis sorti tranquillement une clope de sa poche. Il l'alluma, tandis que le blond s'impatientait, s'amusant devant la tête plus qu'énervée de l'autre, et enfin, rectifia:

 **- _Stai calmo_. C'était pas Potter qu'était visé, c'était cette pédale de Diggory. Il a une tête de con, j'ai envie d'lui fracasser contre un mur. Il est personne de toute façon, juste un ptit branleur de plus à l'hôpital. **

**\- T'es sur qu'il y a pas une autre raison ? Genre Weasley ?** se moqua Théodore.

 **- _Va cagare_ , ptit merdeux.**

Blaise lui lança un regard noir, auquel Nott répondit. Il n'était pas impressionné par ce métis, car il savait qu'il avait raison. Toute la semaine, il avait remarqué les regards appuyés qu'avait lancé Zabini vers le roux, et toutes les allusions plus que perverses qu'il lui murmurait à chaque fois que Weasley passait à côté de lui. Il avait aussi vu, au cours du repas, les yeux assassins du rital se poser sur Diggory, alors que celui-ci discutait avec sa cible, rigolait, le touchait. Il l'avait vu totalement changer, passant du sociopathe pervers obsédé par le rouquin, à un véritable meurtrier dangereux aux envies inquiétantes de meurtre. Il l'avait vu donner l'ordre aux gorilles d'aller le frapper, tandis que de loin, il apercevait Diggory poser sa main sur la cuisse du roukmout. Entendu les directives murmurer aux oreilles de Crabbe: " **Vous lui abîmez la gueule, j'veux plus qu'il puisse parler. Mais vous touchez pas à Weasley. S'il a une putain d'égratignure, vous êtes mort. _Capito_ ?** "

Nott se frotta les mains, plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à énerver le métis. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il en avait eu peur, de son air mauvais et de ses regards pervers qui le déshabillaient sans vergogne. Maintenant, il l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. C'était un homme intéressant à connaître, un sociopathe en puissance. Un mec sans aucune scrupule. Il l'avait vu ce matin, entrer dans une cabine de douche suivant un petit gars tout peureux, et en ressortir avec un grand sourire, tandis que s'élevait dans la salle les sanglots étouffés de sa pauvre victime. Et Zabini avait ri en les entendant, aucun remord sur la face.

Le sourire du métis pouvait être terrifiant. Mais Nott n'y faisait plus attention. Non, celui qui le faisait trembler à coup sûr, c'était l'étrange rictus de Terence Higgs. Ce putain de psychopathe lui flanquait une trouille bleue. Heureusement, l'homme au cheveux parsemés de vert n'était pas souvent avec eux, préférant rester seul à observer en murmurant. Si l'on s'approchait pour entendre, ce qu'il avait osé faire une fois, Higgs se taisait soudainement et fixait l'importun, un sourire abominable déformant ses traits.

 **\- Putain Zabini ! Tu auras le roukmout, d'accord ?! Mais tu le laisses tranquille pour le moment bordel !**

 **\- Ce _bastardello_ était trop proche de Weasley. C'est mon nouveau jouet, personne y touche. **

**\- Merde, tu me fais vraiment chier.** grogna Drago en se frottant le front, sentant un mal de tête se pointer.

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi Malefoy ?** provoqua Blaise, se redressant devant le blond. **Me foutre une raclée parce que ton Potter est au trou ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, _stronzo_.**

 **\- Va faire un tour Zabini.** ordonna Malefoy d'une voix froide.

Le métis ricana, et sorti de la cellule en frappant contre les barreaux, provoquant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute l'Unité. Drago souffla bruyamment et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Son mal de tête était à présent installé, et surtout, une lente fatigue s'emparait de lui. Il voulait du calme, il n'en pouvait plus de cette environnement sans loi ni règle.

Flint fit un discret mouvement de tête à Nott, lui indiquant de sortir de la cellule. Une fois seule avec son vieil ami, il s'assit près de lui et s'alluma une cigarette, qu'il lui passa en silence. Malefoy la refusa d'un signe de la main, et s'enfonça dans le lit, s'adossant au mur froid.

 **\- T'es devenu mou, mon pote.** annonça Marcus, comme une sorte de fatalité.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'es plus aussi fort qu'avant. Merde mec, pourquoi tu lui as pas botté le cul à ce rital ? Il a foutu la merde, à failli foutre en l'air tout le plan, et tu le laisses partir comme ça ? T'as changé. Avant, t'en aurais envoyé à l'hôpital pour moins que ça.**

 **\- Tu sais qui est Zabini ?**

Malefoy s'était tourné vers lui, de nouveau en colère. On ne le traitait pas de mou, pas même Marcus, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Pas lui, il n'était pas mou. Il n'était pas une putain de tapette. Bien sur que Zabini s'en était tiré, et qu'avec aucun autre il n'aurait fait ça. Mais il avait une bonne raison.

 **\- Il fait parti de la Mafia Italienne. Pire, c'est le fils du parrain. Tu sais comment elle marche la putain de Mafia ? J'veux pas retrouver mes couilles sur un plateau juste parce que j'ai cabossé Zabini pour une histoire de castagne. Eux, c'est une putain de famille, tu touches à un et t'as tous les autres sur le dos jusqu'à ta mort.**

 **\- C'est le fils du parrain ?** s'étonna Marcus.

 **\- Ouep. C'est le rejeton du putain de boss de la Mafia. Et je l'ai de mon côté, j'ai pas envie qu'il se retourne contre moi. Alors je dis rien. Mais j'suis pas devenu une putain de lavette, compris ?**

Marcus hocha la tête. Il était vraiment impressionné, à voir Zabini on ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'il était l'un des gangsters les plus influents de l'État. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Pourquoi tout le monde le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il semblait avoir quasiment carte-blanche dans la prison. Il en sourit. C'était un putain d'avantage d'avoir ce genre de gars dans son camp.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme d'habitude. De 14h à 16h, la prison proposait sans obligation des cours, pour les prisonniers illettrés ou ayant simplement soif d'apprendre. Aucuns du gang de Malefoy n'allaient à l'école, c'était du temps perdu inutilement. Rien de ce qu'il y avait dans les livres n'aidait à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. Les maths ne défendaient pas des tueurs, c'était un fait. Ils se regroupèrent donc pour jouer aux cartes, puisque c'était la seule distraction qu'il y avait. La télévision n'était toujours pas installée, même s'ils avaient eu vent d'une possible amélioration à ce niveau-là lorsque viendrait Noël.

A 16h, il y avait les visites. Il ne restait à ce moment plus que Nott et Malefoy. Nott n'avait plus vraiment de famille, sa mère faisait une solide dépression depuis ce qu'il avait fait. Malefoy quant à lui, était brouillé avec son père, et sa mère... Il n'en savait pas vraiment sur elle. Seulement qu'elle était une femme magnifique, et qu'elle avait emporté toute l'humanité de son père lorsqu'elle était partie, laissant derrière elle un homme froid et dur, et un enfant qui venait tout juste d'apprendre à marcher.

Après les visites, Higgs vint voir Malefoy en courant presque, semblant excité comme un enfant ayant reçu un cadeau vraiment formidable. Ses yeux noirs brillaient alors qu'il demandait au blond de le suivre dans un coin plus intimiste. Il avait une heureuse nouvelle à lui annoncer. Drago attendit juste que Flint revienne de sa visite, puis ils partirent tous les trois dans le petit espace se trouvant entre la laverie et la grande salle TV.

 **\- Je l'ai !** annonça Higgs de sa voix enjouée à faire peur.

 **\- La came est enfin arrivée ?**

 **\- Oui ! J'en ai deux. Facile à avoir. Très efficace. Tu vas être content.**

Ils attendaient ça depuis une semaine. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place le plan.

 **\- C'est quoi ?** demanda Flint en s'emparant d'un petit sachet qu'il coinça entre ses doigts et fit monter à son visage, essayant d'apercevoir ce qu'il contenait. Il pouvait sentir une petite fiole à l'intérieur.

 **\- Un dérivé du GHB*. Tout pareil, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Indétectable, personne pourra savoir ce qui s'est passé, et il sera dans le coaltar pendant 24h.**

 **\- C'est parfait Higgs.** le félicita Drago et amorçant un geste pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se ravisa ensuite, se rappelant que Terence Higgs ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Il avait presque tué quelqu'un suite à une petite accolade, une fois.

 **\- J'ai aussi pris un poison qui fait mourir. Radical, indétectable aussi.**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit: on veut pas le tuer bordel !** soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Higgs se renfrogna et parti, bougon. En le voyant faire, Marcus ricana:

 **\- Il est vraiment pas net ce mec. Il est toujours aussi barré que ça ?**

 **\- Là encore ça va, il est calme.** annonça Malefoy d'une voix las. **Mais il peut pas se retenir de buter des gens. Il est persuadé que tout le monde mérite de mourir. Il a refroidit je sais pas combien de mec depuis qu'il est là, et il s'est jamais fait choper ! Il leur file de la came, un poison mortel. C'est un putain de tueur à gage.**

 **\- Un putain de psychopathe, ouai.**

 **\- Il est sympa.** relativisa le blond. **C'était qui ta visite ?**

 **\- Ma daronne. Elle te passe le bonjour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait prié pour moi et mon âme, et que Dieu me pardonnera d'avoir tué. Merde, ça me ferait mal au cul si Dieu me pardonnait ça !**

 **\- Bordel, on a changé depuis le temps où on braillait à l'église ensemble.**

 **\- On a jamais été des putains d'enfants de chœur.**

Ils s'esclaffèrent de concert, quelque peu émus de se rappeler des souvenirs de leur enfance. C'est ce qui avait manqué à Drago depuis qu'il était à Azkaban: se souvenir qu'il avait été humain. Qu'il avait été un enfant comme les autres, qu'il avait été à l'église, qu'il avait eu des amis... Et que même si, aujourd'hui, il était enfermé à Azkaban pour les 14 prochaines années, il lui restait encore des parts de cette humanité qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Un bruit sourd résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles et le ramena à la réalité. Il couru jusqu'à la source du claquement, suivi de près par Marcus, et lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui s'était passé, il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui, le jeune Terry Boot semblait presque dormir, à ceci-près qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, vides de toute lueur. Il était allongé sur le sol, et une mare de sang entourait sa tête, grossissant à mesure que sa vie s'écoulait hors de son corps. Drago leva la tête vers les rambardes, d'où le jeune prisonnier était sûrement tombé. Une chute du premier étage, l'étage des cellules, était forcément fatale.

Bon nombre de prisonniers s'étaient déjà jetés par dessus la balustrade, ou plus fréquemment, se faisait pousser par d'autres détenus qui accusaient alors le suicide. C'était une autre façon de tuer, après travailler en cuisine, qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort ni d'imagination, et qui était trop souvent utilisée. Malgré ses meurtres à la pelle dont était responsable cette maudite architecture de l'Unité, personne n'avait pensé à apporter des modifications pour y remédier. Ça ne rentrait pas dans le budget, d'après Ombrage. Et de toute façon, avait-elle murmuré un soir au directeur d'Azkaban, c'est toujours mieux si ces pourris s'entre-tuent. Ça fait moins de bouches à nourrir et d'argent balancé par les fenêtres pour des merdeux qui ne le méritent pas.

Se rapprochant doucement de la victime, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le visage de cire du jeune Boot. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et n'avait que 3 ans à tirer. Une petite affaire de drogue, comme il y en a souvent. Et après ça, il aurait eu sa vie devant lui. Maintenant, aussi frigide et froid qu'il était, il n'avait plus rien. Sa maigre existence s'était finie à Hogwart, sur le sol de la salle TV. Et tous les prisonniers semblaient sous le choc. C'était toujours comme ça. Les enfermés arrêtaient de vivre pendant quelques minutes, réalisant l'effroyable qui venait d'avoir lieu, puis en parlaient pendant maximum 3h. Ensuite, la vie reprenait son cours, car après tout, un mort à Azkaban est malheureusement chose courante. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier que la plupart des détenus sont des meurtriers, alors un mort de plus ou de moins...

Drago sentit une présence derrière lui, et reconnu l'odeur épicée de Zabini. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il pouvait deviner exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Ça ne manqua pas d'ailleurs, et il l'entendit ronchonner:

 **- _Cazzo_ ! C'est mon 3ème. **

**\- C'est celui de ce matin ?** demanda Malefoy, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

 **\- Ouai. Fais chier.**

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Il ne semblait éprouver aucun remord, juste un peu de colère qu'une autre de ses victimes se soit suicidée. Terry Boot, il l'avait repéré depuis quelques semaines déjà, puis l'avait totalement oublié lorsqu'il avait vu Weasley. Le roux l'avait obnubilé dès que son regard bleu s'était posé sur lui, et encore plus lorsqu'il se l'était vu refuser. Toutes ses pensées ne tournant plus qu'autour de ce qu'il voulait faire au rouquin, il n'avait couché avec personne depuis 1 semaine. Alors, ce matin dans les douches, quand il avait croisé le jeune Terry, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'entraîner dans une cabine individuelle pour faire ce qu'il voulait tant faire au roux. Et tant pis si l'autre pleurait ensuite, il avait enfin pu se décharger.

Seulement là, un autre suicide... Si ça continuait, il allait bientôt en avoir gros sur la conscience. Enfin, peut-être faudrait-il d'abord qu'il en ait une, de conscience. D'ailleurs, il s'était promis une chose, le soir où il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait rien pour les autres: si quelqu'un, un jour, créait en lui ne serait-ce qu'un début de compassion, alors cette personne aurait le droit à tout son respect.

 **\- Réunion dans ma cellule.** annonça Drago en fixant le corps qu'emmenait les gardiens. A côté de lui, Marcus et Blaise acquiescèrent. **Zabini tu vas me chercher Goyle, Marcus tu me trouves Nott. On le fait demain.**

* * *

De nouveau dans la cellule, il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure avant le repas. Quelques minutes auparavant, Drago était allé retrouver un gars de l'Unité B, qui travaillait à la cuisine, pour lui donner son sachet de GHB, à mettre dans la nourriture de ce soir destinée à Dean Thomas. Rien n'était gratuit cependant, et il avait dû payer de sa poche. En ressortant de cette entrevue, il s'était promis de ne plus faire affaire avec cet homme, qui était selon lui, un connard de la pire espère. Enfin, mis à part ça, le plan était en marche, et il ne restait plus que quelques explications à fournir. Il se frotta les mains d'anticipation.

Debout devant l'entrée de la cellule, l'air penaud et toujours profondément débile, Grégory Goyle n'osait pas le regarder. Il savait qu'au début de l'après-midi, il avait fait une bourde, et presque compromis le plan. Il s'était caché, jusqu'à ce que Zabini le retrouve, en train de se goinfrer des gâteaux que sa mère lui avait apporté lors de la visite.

Blaise et Nott se trouvait debout devant Drago, tandis que Marcus fumait tranquillement une clope, assit sur le lit. Il était devenu, alors qu'il n'était là que depuis une semaine, l'un des plus influents de la prison. Être le bras droit de Drago Malefoy lui plaisait pas mal, et ne changeait pas vraiment de l'extérieur.

 **\- Va falloir faire attention, les gardes-chiourme vont être encore plus sur notre dos à cause du suicide de Boot.** prévint Malefoy.

 **\- Merci pour ça, Zabini.** se moqua Nott. **Tu baises tellement mal que ça leur donne envie de se tuer.**

 **- _Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca_ , Nott.**

Drago leur lança un regard noir, leur intimant de la fermer tous les deux. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de leur putain de gue-guerre, qui ne servait à rien. D'après lui, Nott prenait confiance trop vite. Il n'était qu'un petit nouveau, et Drago pensa qu'il faudrait bientôt le remettre à sa place. Il en espéra, pendant un court instant, qu'il rate sa mission de demain. Mais il se ravisa. Son plan était parfait, et pour lui comme pour son clan, il fallait qu'il réussisse. Qu'importe si Nott devenait insupportable par la suite.

 **\- Potter est au trou pour la semaine, ce qui est finalement un gros avantage pour nous. Il va pas poser de problème demain.**

 **\- Ne me remercie pas surtout.** ricana fièrement le rital.

 **\- Ta gueule Zabini. Tu as failli tout foutre en l'air à cause du roukmout, alors ferme-la. T'as une mission demain, j'veux que tu fasses ce que je te dis et seulement ça. Sinon, mafioso ou pas, je t'éclate la gueule.**

 **- _Capito_ , chef.** répondit le métis en tapant sa main contre son crâne, mimant le salut militaire.

 **\- Tu t'occupes de Weasley. J'veux qu'il soit coincé dans une salle, n'importe où, mais tu l'isoles de Finnigan. Tu le menaces, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu le baises pas. On est d'accord ?**

 **\- On est d'accord.**

Blaise se frotta les mains. Il allait avoir du temps seul avec son rouquin préféré. Et son ordre était de ne pas le baiser, ce qui laissait des possibilités infinies d'autres choses à lui faire. Il rigola intérieurement. Dans moins de 24h, le petit Weasley si bandant serait à lui, juste à lui.

 **\- Thomas va aller à l'infirmerie ce soir, après le repas. Il y restera pendant environ 24h, peut-être plus. Demain, après le déjeuner, Nott et Goyle vont coincer Finnigan dans la laverie. Goyle, tu gardera l'entrée. T'as compris Goyle ? Tu gardes l'entrée et c'est tout.**

Le gros bonhomme hocha la tête, se répétant mentalement l'ordre. Ne pas bouger, ne rien faire autre que garder l'entrée. Pour ne rien gâcher, encore une fois. Sa gaffe d'hier était suffisante.

 **\- Je me suis arrangé avec un maton pour que personne vienne vous faire chier.** continua Drago **. Nott, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul. J'veux voir son putain de cul défoncé quand t'en auras fini avec lui. J'sais que tu veux passer pour un dur, mais ça va être compliqué. Tu peux encore changer d'avis.**

Drago se tourna vers Nott et le scruta, cherchant dans ses traits la moindre parcelle de doute ou d'anticipation. Il ne vit qu'une volonté de faire, et de prouver de quoi il était capable. Finalement, il pourrait bien devenir une de ses meilleures recrues. Il lui rappelait lui plus jeune, alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer les affaires. Son envie de bien faire, de prouver à chacun qu'il était le meilleur, et pas une petite mauviette. Il lui sourit presque gentiment, et Nott renifla. Tout allait bien se passer.

 **\- Tout le monde a compris ? On fait ça demain, juste après le repas. Et Zabini...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Par rapport à Black. Il s'est mêlé à la baston avec Potter.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe.** dit le métis d'une voix entendue.

Malefoy acquiesça et les troupes se dispersèrent, chacun repartant à ses activités. Drago et Marcus restèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner à palabrer de tout et de rien, se racontant souvent des anecdotes, soit de dehors, soit d'ici, au pénitencier. Malefoy ne lui avait pas dit, et ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, mais il était heureux que son ami soit là. Il avait presque l'impression de ne plus être en prison.

Le repas arriva bien vite, et ils firent tous comme si de rien était. Comme si rien n'allait se produire. Mais chacun scrutait avidement la tablée du clan Potter, où mangeait à présent seulement Thomas, Finnigan et Weasley. Comme à son habitude, Blaise n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit rouquin. Celui-ci semblait sous le choc, et il devina que cela devait être en rapport avec la mort de Terry Boot. Il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il s'était suicidé, pour l'avoir "exploré" plus tôt dans la journée. Tiens, il pourrait lui dire ça demain, pour le prévenir de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Quoique, en voyant la mine défaite de Weasley, Blaise ressenti un truc bizarre dans son corps, au niveau de son cœur. Comme un petit pincement. Comme... Comme s'il avait honte. Il mit ça de côté, se trouvant ridicule, mais décida tout de même de ne finalement pas parler de son affaire avec Boot au roux. Pour que cette impression de gêne cesse.

Ils virent de loin Dean Thomas tomber à terre, comme s'il s'était d'un coup évanoui. Drago sourit, Higgs ne lui avait pas menti, sa came était très efficace. Un maton couru vers le noir, et lui prit rapidement le pouls. Il cria d'aller chercher une infirmière, et tous les prisonniers furent reconduit in-extremis dans leur cellule, sans même avoir fini leur repas. Ils virent les regards inquiet de Weasley et Finnigan, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seul ce soir-là. Et Malefoy en eut un sourire plus qu'inquiétant.

Dans leur cellule, Blaise et Drago se couchèrent bien vite, après une clope qui fut de courte durée, puisqu'un maton vint les engueuler en leur criant d'éteindre leur cigarette. Les lumières furent éteintes une demi-heure plus tôt. Et, avant de s'endormir, Drago murmura, l'excitation pointant dans son timbre de voix comme rarement depuis qu'il était à Azkaban:

 **\- Demain, ça va être un jour de fête.**

* * *

Il était prêt. Il était fort. Après tout, il avait tué quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui. Même si personne ne savait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, il avait tué quelqu'un d'important, il avait eu le cran de le faire. Alors il pourrait faire ça aussi. C'était même plus facile.

Inlassablement, Théodore Nott se répétait cette phrase depuis le début de la journée. Il était fort, et ça allait être facile. Seulement, il n'était pas si fort que ça. Et pour ce qui était de la facilité... Lorsqu'il avait tué, ça avait été rapide. Une balle en pleine tête, et le tour est joué. Même pas besoin de toucher le corps. En une fraction de seconde, sa vie avait basculé, en même temps que la silhouette sans vie tombait au sol, comme une putain de marionnette, celle qu'il y avait dans sa chambre et avec qui il aimait tant jouer enfant. Le tuer, ça avait été facile. Terriblement facile.

Mais là... C'était pire. Il allait devoir tabasser, puis prendre de force, un garçon qui allait rester conscient pendant tout le long. Toucher de ses propres mains le corps de sa victime, imposer du mal avec ses poings. Alors plus facile, non. Et il n'était pas fort non plus.

Il devait le faire pourtant. Pour prouver à Malefoy qu'il n'était pas une lavette, pour clouer le bec à Zabini, pour que Flint cesse ses regards amusés dans sa direction. Prouver qu'il était aussi bon qu'eux, aussi fort. C'est pour ça qu'il était prêt. Pour une putain de question d'ego. Mais il était en prison, l'orgueil faisait tout ici. Bouffer ou se faire bouffer. Et c'était lui qui avait voulu rejoindre le clan du blond, personne ne l'y avait poussé.

Nott sorti du réfectoire la boule au ventre. Il se composa un visage de tueur, mais à l'intérieur, ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Il était déjà un monstre, il le savait, les meurtriers n'allaient pas au Paradis. Et il allait ajouter une corde à son arc. Un meurtrier, doublé d'un violeur. Quel Curriculum !

Drago lui tapota le dos d'un signe encourageant, et Nott se senti puissant d'un coup. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il se dirigea vers une des tables, où Weasley et Finnigan jouaient gentiment à la bataille. En arrivant ici, il aurait pu leur ressembler. Ils étaient des innocents, des enfants dans un monde d'adulte, des têtes de victimes. Lui, il avait choisi de jouer directement dans la cours des grands.

Nott attendit sagement que Zabini embarque le roukmout avec lui. Il les vit partir, le métis avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur la face, et Weasley l'air très peu rassuré. Nott en ricana. Il était véritablement impressionné par le rital, car il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il jouait parfaitement son rôle de fou. Il pouvait faire vraiment peur. Théodore n'oublierait jamais la façon dont Zabini l'avait regardé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, comme une viande qu'il tuerait pour goûter.

Il fit signe à Goyle. C'était parti. Le jeu allait enfin commencer. Ils se dirigèrent vers Finnigan, qui était à présent seul à sa table. Il ne semblait pas rassurer, et jetait des regards inquiets à la ronde. Ah, pauvre petit irlandais, si tu savais... Esquissant un sourire pervers tout droit piquer à Zabini, Nott s'assit en face du jeune brun, qui sursauta, puis le regarda avec étonnement. Ils se firent face. Le traqueur et la proie.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Nott ?** demanda Seamus, essayant vainement de paraître sûr de lui. Il transpirait la peur à des kilomètres.

 **\- Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, Finnigan. Sans crier, sans essayer de t'enfuir.**

 **\- Et si je veux pas ?** tenta-t-il. Il devait être fort, personne n'était là pour le protéger.

 **\- J'ordonne à notre ami Goyle de te battre à mort. Tu vois, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de me contrarier.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Allez, suis-moi, avant que je commence à m'énerver.**

L'irlandais observa autour de lui une dernière fois, mais aucun prisonnier ne semblait vouloir lui porter secours. Ils s'en foutaient tous de lui. Et Harry était au trou, Dean à l'infirmerie, Ron était parti avec le rital, Dubois et Lee sûrement encore en train de se défoncer dans un coin. Il était seul, véritablement seul. En face de lui, Nott lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Goyle fit rouler ses gros bras pour l'impressionner.

Voyant qu'il n'avait donc aucun autre choix que de le suivre, Seamus se leva et marcha derrière Nott, envoyant tout le long du trajet des signaux d'appel à l'aide autour de lui. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait venir l'aider, peut-être que Ron reviendrait le chercher. Ou Dean.

Mais personne ne vint, et il se dirigea vers la laverie en compagnie de Nott et Goyle. Et pour ajouter encore plus à sa peine, il vit son futur bourreau faire un signe de tête entendu au gardien qui surveillait cette partie de la prison. Tout espoir s'envola de son corps. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait mourir ici et maintenant. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Nott pénétra dans la laverie, suivit de Finnigan, et ordonna à Goyle de surveiller l'entrée, mais de rester vigilant au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide. La porte se referma sur eux, et Nott frissonna d'anticipation en même temps que Seamus trembla d'effroi. Ils se firent de nouveau face, seuls dans cette petite pièce où les machines à laver tapaient bruyamment du tambour.

 **\- Alors mon petit Seamus, quel âge tu as ?** demanda presque gentiment Théodore, comme si cette situation était normale, et qu'ils étaient seulement en train d'avoir une conversation entre amis.

 **\- 18 ans...** balbutia Seamus, se retenant de pleurer de peur.

 **\- Mais tu es tout jeune ! Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme toi a fait de grave pour se retrouver dans ce trou ?**

 **\- J'ai dealé de la came au lycée.**

Nott ricana, c'était pathétique. Il se rapprocha doucement de Finnigan, qui recula au même rythme, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par une table. Théodore se colla presque à lui, et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?** murmura-t-il.

 **\- N... Non...**

 **\- J'ai tué quelqu'un. Une balle dans la tête. Personne ici ne sait qui j'ai tué. Mais je vais te le dire à toi. Après ce qu'on va faire, on va être très intime tous les deux, donc tu mérites de savoir.**

Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'irlandais, et chuchota dans un souffle:

 **\- J'ai buté mon salaud de père.**

C'est à ce moment-là que Seamus commença à pleurer. Quand il réalisa que le mec en face de lui était un fou. Et qu'il allait lui faire vraiment mal.

Ça ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Il reçu un coup en plein ventre, qui lui coupa net le souffle. Seamus tomba à terre. Essayant tout de même de préserver son honneur, il se releva et tenta de frapper l'autre. Mais Nott fut plus rapide et lui flaqua un coup de poing au visage, puis lui battit violemment les côtes.

Seamus senti le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et il vit flou. Il essaya encore une fois de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais Nott lui balança violemment son pied au visage, l'envoyant valser contre le sol. Il continua de la castagner, coup de poing puis coup de pied, dans le ventre, les jambes, le visage. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne soit plus qu'une masse tremblante et sanglotante, se mettant en boule dans une tentative désespérée de protection.

D'un coup, les tannées s'arrêtèrent, et Seamus pensa que c'était fini. Il avait mal partout, ne pouvait plus bouger, et fut soulagé de ne plus rien recevoir.

Il cria lorsqu'il se senti relever et jeter sans ménagement sur la table, dos à Nott. Il l'entendit ordonner:

 **\- Goyle, viens ici.**

 **\- Mais Drago a dit que...**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule et tiens-le.**

Seamus ne comprenait plus rien, et la douleur de son ventre posé sur la dureté de la table ne faisait que s'accroître. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Nott voulait que l'autre le tienne. Il le senti juste s'emparer de ses bras et serrer ses poignées, lui arrachant un cri lorsque son épaule, qu'il pensait déboîtée, bougea.

Nott observa sa victime, allongée sur la table. Il se tortillait, agitant son fessier devant les yeux de Théodore qui gémit. Cette vision était on ne peut plus excitante. Il dégrafa les boutons de son pantalon, sortant son sexe devenu dur, et s'approcha de Seamus. D'un coup sec, il lui descendit le pantalon, faisant ainsi apparaître son cul bombé. En voyant ça, Nott remercia mentalement Malefoy de lui avoir attribué cette mission. C'était facile, finalement.

Théodore posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites du plus jeune, et fit glisser son sexe bandé entre les deux globes de chairs, sans le pénétrer. Il percevait les murmures de Seamus, qui suppliait qu'on l'épargne, et sa queue tressauta, le désir devenant trop fort face à la fragilité du pauvre petit être qu'il tenait à sa merci. Il se pencha sur le corps gesticulant et reniflant de Seamus, collant son torse contre le dos de l'irlandais, et persifla à son oreille:

 **\- Je vais te baiser si fort, Finnigan. T'es ma petite salope maintenant.**

 **\- Non non non non non non...**

Seamus espéra, une dernière fois. Il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, n'importe qui. Pour que tout s'arrête.

Et il hurla à s'en déchirer la voix, quand il senti le sexe de Nott forcer son entrée. Il cracha ses poumons quand il sentit les premiers vas-et-viens, qui lui déchiraient l'anus. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, la douleur devenant trop forte à mesure que Nott accélérait ses coups de butoir. A force de crier, il commença à s'étouffer. Nott sentait son excitation montée en flèche, et lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour regarder son sexe entrer et sortir des fesses de l'irlandais, il vit du sang qui coulait. Comprenant qu'il venait de prendre la virginité du gamin, il le défonça plus brutalement encore, son plaisir s'accroissant.

Seamus essaya de donner des coups de jambes, mais il avait trop mal, il se sentait comme écartelé de l'intérieur. Il gueula une dernière fois, et Nott continua de le baiser, de plus en plus violemment. Jusqu'à ce que Seamus devienne silencieux et ne se débatte plus, quand son esprit fut mort.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Stai calmo:**_ Reste calme

 _ **Va cagare:**_ Va chier

 _ **Capito ?:**_ Compris ?

 _ **Bastardello:**_ Ce bâtard

 _ **Stronzo:**_ Con

 _ **Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca:**_ Ferme ta putain de gueule

 _ **Cazzo:**_ Putain

*GHB: Aussi appelé Drogue du violeur, est un psychotrope dépresseur. C'est une drogue de synthèse au propriétés sédatives et anesthésiantes. Elle est indolore et incolore, ainsi qu'indétectable, car elle ne reste dans le sang qu'à peine quelques heures, et maximum 12h dans l'urine.

* * *

Verdict ? Bien, pas bien ?

Il y a des scènes très dures dans ce chapitre, qui ont aussi été compliqué à écrire pour moi. Surtout la dernière, qui comme pour la scène similaire dans **"Les Rendez-vous"** (mon autre fiction), m'a donné envie de vomir... Mais pourquoi je m'inflige ça moi ? :)

Sinon voilà, ce chapitre développe les personnages principaux. J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent toujours. D'ailleurs, petit sondage: **Quel est votre personnage préféré ? Et celui que vous détestez par dessus tout ?**

On en apprend aussi plus sur ce qu'a fait Harry, ce n'est pas quelque chose par rapport aux Dursleys. Suspens suspens...

 **Explication:** pour la petite copine de Cédric Diggory, j'ai choisi Bella, bien entendu en rapport avec Bella Swan (Twilight), car j'ai déjà un rôle pour Cho Chang. Elle apparaîtra bientôt d'ailleurs. Ainsi qu'Hermione, pour ceux qui l'attendent.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, quelqu'un m'a posé la question: pourquoi il n'y a pas de filles dans la prison ?

C'est parce que dans les prisons, les hommes et les femmes sont séparés. Il n'existe pas de prison mixte (je crois).

 **Brefouille, j'espère que ça vous a plu, petite review si c'est le cas, et GROS BISOUS !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salutations, lecteurs de mon cœur !**

Et tout d'abord, pardon. Je suis affreusement en retard dans ma publication, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (vous êtes des gens sympas, hein ?)

Pour ce qui est des publications à venir, je vais m'efforcer de vous donnez un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Donc, si mes calculs sont exacts, le chapitre 4 (déjà !) arrivera le 3 septembre. Ptit cadeau de rentrée ;)

En attendant, voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Mais avant ! Petite explication pour vous aidez à la compréhension durant votre lecture:**

 **Les matricules.** Les matricules sont, comme vous le savez sûrement, les numéros des prisonniers et leurs identités dans les fichiers. Mais ce que je veux vous expliquer, c'est comment ils marchent.

Prenons l'exemple de celui d'Harry: **99P421.**

 **99** correspond à l'année de son arrestation, ici 1999;

 **P** correspond à l'initiale de son nom de famille, ici Potter;

et enfin **421** signifie qu'il est le 421nième prisonnier à avoir été enfermé cette année-là.

Voilà, je pense que ça peut vous être utile pour les reconnaître dorénavant puisque les gardiens ne les nomment que par leurs matricules.

Bon voilà, sinon je vous conseille aussi de vous attardez sur mon babillage de fin, je vais vous demandez votre avis, pour vous aidez encore une fois à la compréhension du texte ;)

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Dean Thomas, matricule 97T412. Condamné pour meurtre au 1er degré à motif racial.

Sentence: 30 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 25 ans.

* * *

Pourquoi Diable l'avait-il suivi ? On lui avait dit pourtant, Harry et Dean le lui avait répété, ne jamais, JAMAIS, suivre Zabini. Alors pourquoi ? Surtout que le rital ne l'avait même pas menacé, il lui avait juste demandé calmement de venir avec lui. Et lui, pauvre imbécile qu'il était, s'était levé et l'avait suivi sur ses gambettes flageolantes. Parce que le regard de Zabini l'avait comme hypnotisé, et l'interrogation avait prit le dessus au même titre que son angoisse. Il voulait savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait, et il s'était dit que le métis n'était sûrement pas aussi méchant qu'il le laissait croire, et qu'il lui fallait combattre sa peur. Tu es un grand garçon, tu es en prison pour avoir tué tes frères, tu n'as pas à être terrifié par ce gars-là. Donc il l'avait suivi, et il regrettait énormément.

Tu n'est qu'un con, Ronald Weasley. Parce que maintenant, il se retrouvait enfermé dans la salle des douches communes, en face d'un bel italien qui fumait en lui souriant. Un sourire trop amusé, trop moqueur pour être sympathique. Il avait bien essayé de sortir de la salle, mais Zabini avait, il ne savait comment, réussi à avoir la clé pour barricader la porte. Nul doute qu'il se ferait copieusement engueulé par Harry, s'il savait qu'il était à présent enfermé dans une pièce avec pour seul compagnon le prisonnier qui voulait le plus son cul.

Il essayait donc de paraître sur de lui, du haut de ses 20 ans. De faire le mec qui n'a peur de rien, bien qu'intérieurement, ses tripes lui hurlaient de fuir le plus loin possible de Zabini. L'adrénaline, ou une connerie du genre. Il avait lu ça une fois, dans un magazine de sa mère: une pulsion incontrôlable d'instinct de conservation. Parce que le gars en face de lui était incontestablement dangereux.

C'était une drôle d'idée de se dire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir une conversation. Leur première vraie conversation, ce jour était à marquer au fer rouge ! Une semaine qu'ils se tournaient autour, enfin surtout un tandis que l'autre le fuyait désespérément, et enfin ils s'adressaient directement la parole. Il y avait bien sûr eu leur rencontre, mais l'on ne peut dire qu'elle fut un grand succès. D'ailleurs, suite à ça, Ron avait passé la semaine à avoir peur de lui, et il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez. Zabini n'était qu'un homme, comme lui.

 **\- Je t'ai suivi, c'est bon.** cracha Ron pour faire bonne figure. **Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

 **-** _ **Mio Dio**_ **, tu es trop excitant !** susurra Zabini en se frottant les mains.

Ron recula d'un pas, n'appréciant que moyennement le ton employé par le métis, qui le regardait comme lui observerait une sucrerie bien trop appétissante. Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite de cette entrevue, Seamus l'attendait et il ne devait pas rester seul trop longtemps. Lui aussi ressentait ce besoin spécial de protéger le plus jeune, car même s'il n'était pas très fort et sûrement pas un gros dur comme Harry ou Dean, le rouquin voulait quand même mettre tout en œuvre pour préserver l'irlandais d'Azkaban et des prisonniers. Pour tout dire, Seamus lui faisait un peu penser à sa petite sœur, Ginny... Qui était en prison de l'autre côté de la ville, par sa faute. Ron secoua la tête, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il avait devant lui un problème bien plus important encore, un problème tout souriant et apparemment très excité.

 **\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** maugréa Ron d'un ton sans appel.

 **\- Tu parles comme un gros dur !** se moqua Zabini. **Tu essayes de faire comme ton pote Potter ? Ça marche moins bien, faut avouer. T'es trop mignon pour faire peur,** _ **bambola.**_

 **\- J'ai pas peur de toi, sale con.**

Il ne savait pas qui il essayait vraiment de convaincre, car lui-même n'y croyait pas. Comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir peur ? Zabini le regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à le bouffer, et même sans ça, il était vraiment impressionnant. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui, avait incontestablement plus de masse musculaire, et surtout, d'après ce qu'il avait apprit sur son compte, était un putain de taré.

Le rital s'approcha après sa remarque, tendant la main pour le toucher, comme s'il allait lui caresser tendrement la joue. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Ron frissonna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Voyant ça, le métis ricana:

 **\- T'es pas très convaincant.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- T'as la trouille. T'as peur de moi et de tout dans cette prison. Et tu peux pas savoir combien ça te rend bandant.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas la trouille !** grogna Ron en rougissant. **Et même si c'était vrai, c'est normal ! T'es un putain de violeur !**

 **\- Outch, touché.** soupira Zabini avec exagération en posant une main sur sa poitrine d'un geste théâtral et en prenant une moue triste, comme si les paroles du rouquin l'avaient profondément blessé, mimant ainsi la posture ridicule de ceux qui reçoivent un coup en plein cœur. Puis il rigola, et se rapprocha encore de Ron, qui de nouveau s'éloigna. Comme deux bêtes sauvages coincées dans une arène, et qui se tournent autour sans encore s'attaquer.

 **\- Bon merde, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** demanda encore une fois Ron, de plus en plus énervé.

 **\- Je croyais que c'était évident.**

Il avait répondu en le regardant de haut en bas, le déshabillant de ses yeux et appréciant visiblement ce qu'il voyait. Ron détestait qu'il fasse ça. Il avait l'impression d'être impuissant, de n'être qu'un corps, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se soustraire du regard pervers de l'autre. Car plus encore que son sourire profondément diabolique, c'était les yeux de Zabini qui lui flanquait la trouille. Il avait des yeux si expressifs, si malsains. Ron haïssait les gens qui le regardaient comme l'observait Zabini.

En voulant se reculer de nouveau, tentant si ce n'est de s'enfuir au moins de s'éloigner de l'autre, il toucha le mur. Il s'y adossa, feignant la nonchalance, comme Harry faisait par moment. Harry n'avait pas peur, il était toujours calme, sur de lui. Ron aurait voulu plus lui ressembler à cet instant, car il savait qu'il transpirait l'angoisse et que Zabini l'avait clairement vu.

Le métis se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à être presque collé à lui. Il le regardait de haut, son sourire ravageur devenant plus joueur. Ron se sentait minuscule en face de Zabini, et s'il s'écoutait, il aurait pu chialer tellement il avait peur à cet instant. Il se sentait si démuni, car il se savait moins fort. Si le rital tentait quelque chose à cet instant précis, Ron ne pourrait rien faire, et il en avait conscience.

Mais le roux essayait tout de même de garder bonne figure. Malgré le torse du métis collé contre le sien, malgré son souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre sa joue, malgré la force qu'il exerçait sur lui avec son corps, le bloquant totalement de tout mouvement. Ron garda la tête haute dans un effort considérable. Il ne pu pourtant empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'il prévint:

 **\- J'vais pas me laisser faire.**

 **\- J'espère bien.** s'esclaffa le métis. **Ça serait pas drôle sinon.**

Toujours appuyé contre Ron, Zabini releva la main et plaqua sa paume contre la joue du rouquin, lui caressant presque tendrement. Puis, d'un geste rapide, il coinça sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, et maintint sa poigne, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

D'un coup, Blaise plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, il entre-choqua simplement leurs mâchoires, forçant Ron à l'embrasser. Ce n'était ni doux, ni agréable, pour aucun d'entre-eux. Mais Zabini avait le pouvoir sur l'autre, tandis qu'il le forçait, appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de son obsession, qu'il trouvait plutôt douces. Et il adorait cette emprise, de sentir le roux se tortiller vainement pour s'extraire de sa poigne, mais rester totalement impuissant face à lui. Il dû se résigner à ne pas aller plus loin, car putain de merde, il bandait. Il jouissait du contrôle qu'il avait sur le petit être tremblant de peur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Aussi rapidement que tout cela avait commencé, le métis le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui. Ron cracha, puis s'essuya la bouche d'un geste rageur, en fusillant Zabini. Ne pas pleurer, surtout pas. Ron ravala ses larmes en même temps que sa frayeur. Il le détestait. Et mon Dieu, qu'il avait eu peur, un instant, que le rital aille plus loin. Qu'il ne se contente pas de simplement l'embrasser.

 **\- J'te baiserais pas maintenant, _bambola_. J'ai pas le droit. Mais sois prêt, parce que bientôt, j'pourrais t'enculer autant que j'en ai envie.**

 **\- Harry laissera pas faire ça.** affirma Ron avec conviction, bien que frissonnant face au discours de son ennemi.

Le métis ricana encore une fois, visiblement très amusé par ce que disait Ron, et se foutant très clairement de sa gueule. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir indemne de cette entrevue, alors autant ne pas tenter le Diable.

Ils en avaient visiblement fini, car le métis se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Tandis qu'il le voyait s'apprêtant à sortir, Ron fut prit d'un courage mal placé, ou plutôt d'une curiosité incontrôlable, et ne pu s'empêcher de demander:

 **\- C'est à cause de toi que Terry Boot s'est tué ?**

Zabini se tourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Il se retenait visiblement de dire quelque chose, ou peut-être simplement se contrôlait-il. En tout cas, Ron su immédiatement qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il la ferme, car le métis n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque. Le rouquin retint sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son souffle, et attendit. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Autant il avait affreusement peur du métis lorsqu'il était morbidement joyeux, autant le voir ainsi concentré lui flanquait une frousse bleue.

Quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures au roux, plus tard, le visage du métis se fendit de son sourire habituel, le sortant de ses réflexions profondes dans lesquelles il semblait plongé, et il répondit:

 **\- J'voulais pas t'en parler, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais ouai, c'est ma faute. J'l'ai baisé juste avant. Tout comme j'vais te baiser, très bientôt. Et j'peux te jurer que ton Potter pourra rien faire contre ça.**

Il se lécha lentement les lèvres, provoquant, puis persifla:

 **\- J'aurais ton cul, _amore_.**

Et Zabini sorti, laissant un Ron blanc de frayeur, tétanisé et le souffle coupé. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne suivrait le métis.

Ron souffla profondément, en proie à une angoisse qui lui transperçait le corps, qui coulait dans ses veines. Le rital lui flanquait la trouille, et ses dernières paroles tournaient trop rapidement dans sa tête, l'empêchant presque de bouger. Mais il se ressaisit, au bout de quelques minutes. Il secoua la tête en sortant de la salle, et vit sans trop faire attention Zabini acquiescer en direction de Malefoy, et celui-ci répondre par un sourire mauvais. Ron ne se posa pas trop de questions, car il avait à faire. Il devait rejoindre Seamus avant que celui-ci ne chope des ennuis.

* * *

L'infirmerie d'Azkaban foutait les jetons. Pas que pour ses murs blancs et l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait constamment dans les salles, mais d'abord et surtout pour les prisonniers qui se retrouvaient dedans. Trop souvent à cause de règlements de compte, la gueule cassée ou une partie du corps (n'importe laquelle) perforée par un ustensile quelconque. Ce qui posait un sérieux problème à l'administration de l'établissement, car ils avaient consciencieusement interdit aux détenus tout objet potentiellement dangereux (le débat sur la brosse à dent s'étant éternisé avant de déboucher sur le fait qu'il était quand même mieux que les prisonniers aient une bonne hygiène). Seulement, après cette réunion, les attaques n'avaient pas diminuées d'un pouce, les détenus faisant seulement preuve de plus d'imagination pour se procurer ou se fabriquer eux-mêmes leurs armes.

Enfin, toujours est-il que Dean détestait l'infirmerie. Ça ne faisait pourtant que quelques jours qu'il s'y trouvait, suite à un malaise aux causes encore inexpliquées. Il était allongé dans un petit lit, parmi d'autres prisonniers. Et il n'était pas à plaindre: il n'y avait qu'à voir Cédric Diggory, endormi sur le lit à sa droite. Diggory avait la joue recouverte d'une énorme compresse, cachant la grande balafre qu'il aurait à présent toute sa vie. Crabbe l'avait bien amoché. Lorsque l'infirmière, une jolie chinoise du nom de Chang, l'avait informé que cette cicatrice hideuse ne s'effacerait jamais, il avait pu voir une unique larme coulée sur la joue défigurée de Diggory. Le beau châtain qui ne le serait plus jamais.

Dean quant à lui, n'attendait qu'une chose: sortir de cette maudite pièce et retrouver Seamus, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il l'avait laissé sans protection, avec Harry au trou et lui alité à l'infirmerie. Et ce, pendant 4 jours. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'impatient de pouvoir se barrer. Surtout qu'il y avait, ajouté à la froideur des lieux et à la tristesse des malades, une odeur de mort insupportable. Ça puait le pourri, ce qui n'était pas franchement rassurant. Surtout si l'on venait comme lui se faire soigner ici.

 **\- Bonjour Thomas.**

Dean se tourna vers celle qui venait de l'accoster, et tomba sur une jolie jeune femme. De toute la prison, les employés de l'infirmerie étaient les seuls à les appeler par leurs noms, et non leurs matricules. Ça rendait les échanges plus humains, et aidait, pour une question de psychologie disait-on, à la guérison, car les prisonniers se sentaient autrement que comme de simples numéros.

 **\- Salut Doc'. J'peux sortir ?** demanda-t-il expressément.

La jolie docteur, qui se nommait Granger comme l'on pouvait le voir sur son badge, sourit gentiment. Elle était l'une des seules à ne pas paraître dégoûtée par les détenus, contrairement aux gardiens ou à certaines infirmières. Dean l'aimait bien, cette belle brune, il pouvait même affirmer qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps.

 **\- Nous avons fini d'examiner tes résultats, et nous n'avons trouvé aucune cause qui pourrait expliquer ton évanouissement. Je penche donc pour une trop grosse fatigue, puisque ton pouls était légèrement bas lorsque tu es arrivé.**

 **\- Donc c'est bon, j'peux retourner à l'Unité H ?**

Pour tout dire, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de ce que lui disait le docteur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner en cellule (mon Dieu, jamais il n'aurait penser dire ça un jour) et s'assurer que Seamus allait bien.

 **\- Tu peux sortir.** soupira-t-elle. **Un gardien va t'escorter jusqu'à ta cellule. Mais je te recommande de bien dormir, et de revenir me voir dès que tu as un problème. La trop grande fatigue n'est pas bon pour le métabolisme.**

 **\- A vos ordres, Doc**! s'exclama-t-il en sautant du lit avec un grand sourire.

Il suivi sagement le maton, faisant un léger signe de tête à Diggory pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, et s'enfonça dans les nombreux couloirs qui définissaient la prison. Azkaban était une sorte de labyrinthe, ce qui rendait les évasions plus difficile encore. Réussir à assommer les gardiens pour finalement se perdre en cherchant la sortie, quelle poisse ! Certains avaient essayé, évidemment, mais aucun n'avait encore réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. La punition était trop sévère, et les détenus n'étaient plus assez fous pour s'y tenter. En tout cas, la plupart ne l'était pas.

Il entendit le claquement sourd de la porte en fer, signe qu'il était de retour à la maison. Le gardien cria son matricule à la ronde, informant ses collègues de l'arrivée de Dean, puis le conduisit jusqu'à sa cellule. Il était au environ de 17h. L'heure des visites venait donc tout juste de prendre fin, tous les prisonniers étaient à leur temps libre, il était certain de retrouver Seamus. Il se hâta d'entrer dans sa cellule, mais une bouffée de déception l'envahie lorsqu'il la découvrit vide. Dean retourna donc sur ses pas, s'appuyant à la balustrade et regarda vers le bas. De sa place, il avait ainsi vue sur toute la salle TV. Il zieuta minutieusement, à la recherche du petit irlandais, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence: aucune trace de lui dans la salle commune.

Dean s'apprêtait donc à hurler son nom, mais fut couper par une main sur son épaule. Tout sourire, il se retourna rapidement, croyant avoir enfin retrouvé son ami. Hélas, ce n'était pas lui. Et en voyant qui étaient ses visiteurs, il retrouva bien vite sa mine sombre.

En face de lui se trouvaient Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint, qui l'observaient avec un air faussement compatissant. Haussant un sourcil, Dean attaqua:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

Marcus, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule, eu un petit rire satisfait et susurra:

 **\- Ne sois pas violent, Thomas. On t'apporte des nouvelles de ton petit protégé.**

Dean écarquilla les yeux, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi parlait ce petit con aux dents de travers. Il les suivi tout de même lorsque Malefoy suggéra qu'ils aillent continuer cette discussion dans la cellule du noir. Il s'assit sur le lit de Seamus, celui du bas, tandis que les deux autres lui faisaient face, adossés aux barreaux d'un air trop fier pour que cela lui plaise. Il commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, et senti une peur froide crisper ses tripes.

 **\- Dites ce que vous avez à dire et dégagez.** grogna Dean, peu enclin à avoir une discussion avec ses deux ennemis alors qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Leur présence le rendait malade, il préférait donc que cette discussion ne s'éternise pas.

 **\- Calme-toi, on vient te voir au sujet de Finnigan. C'est plutôt sympa non ?** plaisanta Flint.

 **\- Où il est ?**

 **\- On pensait qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais si tu l'as pas vu, c'est qu'il doit encore être à l'hôpital. Bordel,** s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy **, il a vraiment bien fait son travail !**

Drago acquiesça, souriant en retour. Lui aussi était très fier de Nott, qui avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!** vociféra Dean en se relevant, brandissant le poing en face de la gueule de Flint.

Marcus éclata d'un rire gras, peu impressionné par la violence du noir. Plus qu'énervé, Dean enserra son cou et le plaqua contre le mur, grognant comme un animal sauvage. Comme une sorte de louve prête à se battre pour protéger sa progéniture. Il vit un éclair de peur traverser le regard de Flint, avant de sentir Malefoy agripper ses épaules et le tirer en arrière. Dean tomba sur le lit, le souffle court. Il s'apprêtait à se relever, bien décidé à foutre une droite à ce connard de blond, mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix froide de Malefoy, celle qui tétanise comme du venin:

 **\- Sois sage si tu veux savoir. Et crois-moi, tu veux savoir.**

Dean se rassit lentement, la respiration saccadée par son effort précédent, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait mieux qu'il se calme maintenant, puisque de toute façon, ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire non plus. Il préféra aussi ignorer les sourires victorieux qui se dessinèrent sur les visages de ses ennemis. Il aurait bien le temps pour les massacrer une fois qu'il en saurait plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Seamus. Intérieurement, il priait pour qu'il aille bien, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance.

Prenant tout son temps, jouissant de faire durer le suspens qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Dean, Flint alluma une cigarette et fit de même avec celle de son ami. Il en proposa une au noir, qui répondit en grognant. Flint ricana, l'impatience des autres avait le don de l'amuser.

 **\- Bon, je préfère te prévenir, c'est pas du joli. Mais on peut clairement dire que c'est la faute de ton pote Potter si tout a commencé.**

Le grand noir se passa la main sur le visage, essayant en vain de se détendre. Il n'aimait absolument pas ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce con de Flint. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui aurait déjà remit les dents en place avec un bon coup de poing.

Malefoy, son air hautain ne quittant plus son visage, s'assit élégamment à côté de Dean et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis, de sa voix traînante (et au combien irritante), il expliqua, prenant un ton las comme celui d'un maître d'école:

 **\- Tu vois, toi et moi on se connaît depuis environ 1 an déjà. Et on avait jamais vraiment eu de problème. Ça marchait plutôt bien. Sauf que Potter m'a renvoyé chier, et tu sais comment je suis... Fallait que je me venge.**

 **\- Pas sur Seamus putain. C'est un innocent.**

 **\- Oh, plus maintenant...** pouffa Marcus, récoltant un regard noir de Malefoy.

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!** gronda le noir, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton employé par ce connard, ni ce que ça sous-entendait.

Dean se dégagea de la poigne du blond et plongea de nouveau en direction de Flint. Il allait le frapper putain, et lui arracher son sourire horripilant de son visage de con. Drago dû mettre toute sa force pour retenir le noir, agrippant ses épaules et tirant le plus possible en arrière. La tension dans cette cellule était palpable, et l'on pouvait se douter que l'échange ne durerait plus très longtemps. Ou alors se terminerait en bain de sang.

Sans vraiment se calmer, la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines, Dean resta debout en face des deux autres, et demanda, d'une voix étonnamment froide:

 **\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait, sales connards ?!**

 **\- Nous rien.** éclaira Malefoy. **C'est Théodore Nott qu'a fait tout le travail. Nous, on est juste allé constater le résultat, et bordel... Il était bien amoché le gamin.**

 **\- Expliquez-vous, et vite.** gronda Dean d'un ton plus que menaçant.

Il n'aimait pas leurs rictus fiers, ni la façon qu'ils avaient de parler. Il espérait toujours que rien de trop grave ne soit arrivé à Seamus, ou même que ce soit du bluff. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Malefoy ne bluffait jamais. Et depuis 1 an qu'il le connaissait, il avait déjà été témoin de ce qu'il était capable de faire, comme lorsqu'il avait détruit son ancien gang et tué de sang-froid son boss. Alors, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il craignait le pire.

 **\- Il l'a tabassé, tu t'en doutes. Mais c'est pas tout.**

 **\- J'peux lui dire, Drago ?** s'amusa Flint, qui semblait comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction, tout content et sautillant presque sur place.

Malefoy acquiesça, devenant de plus en plus mauvais aux yeux de Dean, et laissa la parole à son ami d'enfance. Rien n'aurait pu préparer le noir à ce qu'il allait entendre.

 **\- Nott l'a baisé. Bien profondément en plus. Putain, j'te jure que son cul était salement amoché après ! Il a crié au début, mais t'inquiète pas, Nott nous a dit que finalement il en redemandait !**

Il y eu le rire gras de Flint, puis un moment de flottement à la suite de cette révélation, tandis que Malefoy et Flint s'attendait à un coup d'éclat de la part de Dean. Mais celui-ci semblait amorphe, accusant le coup. Parce que c'était un putain de coup de massue qu'il venait de se prendre sur la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se battre, ni même de réagir, tant la violence de l'annonce l'avait liquéfié.

 **\- Vous êtes des putains de salauds. C'est qu'un gosse, bordel.** murmura Dean en s'asseyant maladroitement dans le lit, se sentant tout d'un coup vide de toute rage.

Tout paraissait flou autour de lui, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que Seamus avait enduré. Il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Il lui avait pourtant promis, mais il en avait été incapable. Le petit serait détruit à présent. Depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, Dean avait vu pas mal (trop) de victimes de viol, souvent extrêmement brutal. La plupart du temps, ils ne se relevaient pas. Rien que 4 jours auparavant, Terry Boot s'était suicidé à la suite de son agression. Seamus... Seamus n'allait plus être qu'une coquille vide. Par sa faute, il aurait dû être là.

Dean ne sentit pas le lit s'affaisser, et sursauta lorsque la main de Flint se posa sur son épaule. Il voulu se dégager, mais la poigne était trop forte, et il fut forcé d'écouter les paroles acides qu'il lui lança, pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie.

 **\- Nott voulait venir te le dire lui-même, mais on savait que tu voudrais le tabasser. Ça t'énerve hein, qu'il ait baisé ta chienne irlandaise ?** persifla-t-il. **Et tu sais pas la meilleure ? Il était puceau ! On pensait tous que tu te le faisais, mais finalement, il aura eu son cul avant toi.**

 **\- Connards...** souffla, abattu, le noir en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

 **\- Tu peux le remercier d'ailleurs, Nott l'a tellement défoncé que son cul sera tout ouvert pour ta queue ! Faudra juste que tu le fasses tourner, que j'y goûte moi aussi.**

 **\- Dégagez.** gronda Dean. **Dégagez maintenant, ou je vous tue.**

Sentant le danger, et n'étant pas suicidaires, Flint et Malefoy sortirent rapidement de la cellule. Mais avant de passer les barreaux, le blond se pencha une dernière fois vers Dean, et annonça, presque solennellement:

 **\- Vous avez perdu.**

Puis, il décampa. Et Dean, seul dans sa cellule, en proie à sa tristesse, hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il resta quelques minutes, assit sur le petit lit et la tête entre ses mains, son pied gauche tapant nerveusement sur le sol, provoquant un claquement régulier qui l'irrita lui-même. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Ce qui était arrivé à Seamus, cette révélation affreuse... Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Se morfondre n'y changerait rien, et regretter non plus. Il n'avait pas pu être là, il n'avait pas pu le protéger. C'était un fait, et s'énerver ne changerait pas la donne.

En y réfléchissant, Dean se demandait si son évanouissement n'était pas dû au clan Malefoy. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils usent de drogue en tout genre, avaient même un spécialiste du poison dans leur rang: Rogue. Parce qu'à bien y penser, son malaise était tombé à point nommé, leurs laissant le champ libre pour s'attaquer à Seamus. Et droguer quelqu'un était si facile ici, une goutte dans la nourriture et le tour était joué. Putain de merde... Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, c'était affligeant. Dean se frappa le front d'énervement, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

Il fallait qu'il voit Seamus. Le gosse devait être complètement effrayé, et détruit... Il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel ce connard de Nott l'avait laissé. Ça avait dû être particulièrement violent, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Flint et Malefoy. Bordel, Seamus n'avait que 18 ans. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui, et à cause d'une rivalité débile de prison, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il ne se suicide pas. Il avait failli à sa mission, n'avait pas pu le protéger des monstres d'Azkaban, mais à présent, il se promettait qu'il allait tout faire pour le protéger de lui-même.

Nott... Il allait le tuer. Ce constat le fit sourire doucereusement. Il allait le buter, et avant il lui couperait la queue. Bon, Dean se doutait qu'il allait devoir patienter avant d'exécuter sa vengeance, mais il avait tout son temps. Et ce petit con qui avait osé toucher au gamin allait regretter ses actes. Sa mort serait lente, très lente, et douloureuse, très douloureuse. Et il demanderait à Seamus de l'aider, si celui-ci en ressent le besoin. Ainsi, Nott servirait d'exemple, et plus jamais un prisonnier ne toucherait à ce qui appartient à Dean Thomas.

Son sourire à présent retrouvé, il se releva et fit craquer son cou. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assit sur le lit du bas, mais son dos était légèrement endolori à force d'être courbé. Il s'étira, tournant dans sa cellule pour se dégourdir les jambes et toujours ruminant sa vengeance, un rictus malsain collé au visage. Il allait faire disparaître Nott de la surface de la terre, et ensuite il s'attaquerait à Flint. Parce que ce con aux dents de travers avait bien joué avec ses nerfs, et que Dean ne supportait pas ça. Mais avant, il fallait attendre que Harry sorte du trou. S'il avait bien compté, celui-ci retrouverait les lumières de l'Unité H dans 2 jours. Mon Dieu, Dean n'osait imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qui était arrivé à Seamus. Lui qui avait juré de prendre soin de l'irlandais et de Ron.

Dean se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait complètement oublié le rouquin ! Celui-ci devait être tout seul, sans aucune protection ! Surtout que Zabini lui tournait ardemment autour, et qui n'attendait qu'une brèche pour s'introduire et attaquer. Sortant précipitamment de sa cellule, le noir se mit à prier pour que rien ne soit arrivé de grave à Ron. Qu'au moins un des deux aille bien.

Par chance, son inquiétude fut de courte durée car la cellule de Ron et Harry était adjacente à la sienne. Il pénétra donc avec grand fracas dans celle du rouquin, qui sursauta. Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains en dessous de la tête, et Dean eut l'impression de le réveiller. Dans le coaltar, Ron se releva lentement, faisant face à son ami, et fut soudain tourner et retourner dans tout les sens, par Dean qui avait pincé son visage pour observer minutieusement s'il n'avait pas une quelconque blessure.

 **\- Lâche-moi, je vais bien.** rassura précipitamment Ron en reculant, se délivrant de la poigne du noir.

Il frotta sa mâchoire, car dans sa précipitation, Dean l'avait agrippé un peu trop fort. C'était désagréable d'être ainsi réveillé, et Ron en fit part d'un grognement, que le noir ignora sciemment. Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer que le rouquin n'était en aucun cas blessé, et ceci étant fait, il s'en trouva rassuré. Il s'assit sur une chaise, le regard toujours rivé sur son ami, et but de l'eau dans un verre en plastique.

Ron, quant à lui, à présent bien réveillé pour son plus grand malheur, se rapprocha du petit lavabo et s'aspergea de l'eau froide sur le visage, achevant de le revigorer. Il avait bien compris l'inquiétude de Dean, et supposa que celui-ci venait d'apprendre la mésaventure de Seamus. Le roux se souvenait très bien de ses propres sentiments lorsqu'il l'avait su. Si triste, et si... surpris ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse se produire. Pas sur Seamus ! Pour tout dire, il croyait être la prochaine victime du clan Malefoy. Il avait d'ailleurs vu son heure arriver lors de son entrevue avec Zabini. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'en était sorti indemne, tandis que l'irlandais avait été violé de la plus cruelle des façons. Et Ron ne savait que trop bien ce qu'endurait à présent son ami... Si d'aventure il le redevenait. Car il ne devait être pour lors, que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il s'affala sans grâce sur la chaise, faisant face à Dean, et lui proposa une cigarette, que le noir refusa. Ron ne fumait pas, l'odeur lui rappelant de trop mauvais souvenirs, mais il avait en sa possession le paquet de clope d'Harry. Il lui tardait qu'il revienne, car sans lui, il se sentait démuni et se savait une proie trop facile pour les autres prisonniers. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'aucun ne soit venu le racketter ou le tabasser alors qu'il était totalement seul, puisque Dean était resté durant 4 jours à l'infirmerie et que Harry était condamné au trou pour la semaine. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait pu continuer son bonhomme de chemin sans mal.

 **\- Ça a été ?** lui demanda d'ailleurs presque gentiment Dean, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Il prenait visiblement son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

 **\- Ouai.** soupira le roux. **Juste un petit problème avec Zabini au début, mais...**

Ron se mordit la langue, et écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il voyait ceux de Dean devenir sombre à mesure qu'il comprenait sa phrase. Il avait encore parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir, et il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait mieux fallut que sa rencontre avec le rital reste secrète, car Harry et Dean lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rester seul à proximité de Zabini. Et surtout, il allait devoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi là, et comment il avait laissé Seamus seul face au monstre qu'est Nott.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zabini ?** demanda rapidement Dean, énervé et effrayé par ce qui avait pu arriver à Ron. Il connaissait les intentions du métis à l'encontre du rouquin.

 **\- Rien ! On a parlé, c'est tout. Il m'a menacé, mais...**

 **\- Il t'a menacé, ce fils de pute ?!** gronda le noir en se relevant, les muscles tendus. **Quand ?!**

Aie, la question que Ron redoutait le plus. Il baissa la tête, puis la releva honteusement, son regard se faisant suppliant alors qu'il savait que sa réponse déclencherait la colère de Dean, une colère cette fois-ci à son encontre. Il souffla, voyant que le noir bouillait déjà d'impatience, et se décida à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, le mensonge ne lui serait en rien bénéfique.

 **\- Le lendemain de ton malaise. Au moment où Seamus se faisait...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, mais il n'en avait que faire, car de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu prononcer les mots décrivant ce qu'avait subi son ami. Au lieu de ça, ce fut un son étranglé qui sorti d'entre ses lèvres, alors que Dean l'avait agrippé par le col de son T-shirt et le soulevait d'une poigne forte.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la rage de Dean s'était retourné contre lui, et Ron en tremblait d'angoisse. La fureur de son ami faisait peur à voir. Il le maintenait tout près de lui, son souffle rapide rebondissant sur le visage blanc de Ron, et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. Ses yeux, noirs de colère, étaient plissés et le fusillaient, donnant au roux la seule envie de s'enterrer au plus profond de la prison, le plus loin possible des foudres de son protecteur.

 **\- J'ai peur de comprendre.** murmura dangereusement Dean, le tremblement de sa voix trahissant sa rage qui menaçait d'exploser. **Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de rester avec Seamus, tu as suivi ce salaud de Zabini et tu l'as laissé tout seul ? Tu veux dire...** sa voix s'éleva, devenant plus imposante encore, au bord du hurlement. **Que tu as préféré écouter ce sale rital et laissé Seamus se faire violer ?!**

Ron déglutie, attendant que le noir finisse de déverser sa verve sur lui. Mais Ron étant ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait rester les lèvres closes tandis que Dean l'accablait de reproches. Il essaya donc de se défendre, la voix chevrotante à cause de sa frayeur:

 **\- Non, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il voulait ! Jamais j'aurais laissé Seamus...**

 **\- Ferme-la !** vociféra le noir en resserrant ses doigts autour du cou de Ron, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se débattait comme il le pouvait. **Tu es donc si pressé de te faire sauter par Zabini ?!**

 **\- Non...** pleurnicha Ron, les joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène.

 **\- C'est à cause de toi que Seamus s'est fait baisé par ce connard de Nott ! Ta faute ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul !**

La rage l'aveuglait, et ses paroles trop crues ne lui ressemblaient pas, ni même le ton rageur qu'il employait. A présent, Ron pleurait à chaudes larmes, la peur l'emplissant de plus en plus. Il était effrayé par son propre ami !

Et il sentait sa poigne de fer encercler son cou, son regard de plus en plus menaçant à mesure que Ron suffoquait. Les larmes striant abondamment ses joues, le roux ne savait plus que faire pour se défaire de la rage qu'abritait Dean. Il ne voulait pas mourir à cause d'une erreur, importante il le reconnaissait, mais quand même. Il ne préféra pourtant pas supplier, et de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus le faire, car la main autour de sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, et de respirer convenablement.

Le noir leva le poing, prêt à l'assener sur son visage. Il avait les dents serrés par la détermination, et bien que se débattant mollement, Ron savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Se résignant, il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, conscient qu'il avait mérité son calvaire.

 **\- Lâche-le.**

Dean se figea, puis grogna de mécontentement. Il le balança violemment en arrière, et Ron tituba dans sa cellule, ses mains massant son cou meurtri. Il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, le dos courbé par l'effort. Puis, il releva ses yeux larmoyants vers celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une castagne certaine, et qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa cellule, flanqué de son ami de toujours.

Dubois, qui avait ordonné à Dean de le laisser tranquille, s'avança vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix presque douce s'il allait bien. Ron hocha rapidement la tête, même si son souffle peinait toujours à revenir et que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Lee quant à lui, resta posté à la même place, observant avec méfiance un Dean plus qu'énervé. Celui-ci laissa d'ailleurs exprimé sa rage:

 **\- Bordel, vous étiez où, vous ?! C'est autant de votre faute que la sienne, vous auriez dû protéger Seamus !**

 **\- Nan man, c'était pas notre boulot.** répondit Lee d'une voix calme, un peu pâteuse. Ron en comprit qu'il devait sûrement déjà être défoncé.

Olivier Dubois prit Ron par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, celui du bas. Ensuite, il s'empara d'un verre en plastique gris et le remplit d'eau, puis lui tendit. Ron le remercia en clignant des yeux, et but difficilement. Déglutir ne lui était pas agréable, sa gorge encore douloureuse du traitement qu'il avait subit. Il se tourna vers la conversation qu'entretenait Lee Jordan et Dean, et les entendit s'expliquer:

 **\- Tu sais comment ça marche ici, ça fait 2 ans que t'es là. C'était pas à nous de le protéger, c'était pas à Weasley non plus. C'était ton job, y'a que toi qui était son protecteur. Les lois d'Azkaban mon pote, chacun pour soi. Tu peux pas le blâmer pour ça.**

 **\- Putain...** soupira un Dean un peu moins énervé, et qui semblait à présent résigné.

 **\- C'est triste pour le gosse, c'est sûr. Mais t'attaque pas à Weasley juste pour ça. Ce qu'a subi l'irlandais, ça arrive tout le temps ici. T'emmerde pas avec ça.**

Dean hocha la tête, le visage déformé par une grimace de tristesse. Lee avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver, ni chercher à blâmer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il s'excusa auprès de Ron, et retourna dans sa cellule, le pas et le cœur lourd. Les muscles toujours bandés par une rage qui persistait dans son cœur, et qui n'avait pas encore pu éclater. Mais il prit sur lui pour s'éloigner de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas à en faire les frais.

A présent, il fallait qu'il se concentre, et qu'il réfléchisse. La colère qui l'habitait ne devait pas être dirigée contre un membre de son clan, ou contre lui-même. Sa résolution serait la vengeance. Mais avant ça, il devait attendre qu'Harry sorte du trou, pour planifier tout cela avec lui. Et, dans quelques jours, il allait prouver à ce putain de Malefoy qu'il avait tord: ils n'avaient pas perdu.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était un homme fier et très sûr de lui. Il était certes un prisonniers d'Azkaban, affecté à l'Unité Hogwart, une unité expérimentale ayant pour but de mêler les jeunes détenus avec de courtes peines aux meurtriers les plus froids, pour ainsi dissuader ceux qui partent de revenir, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins d'une arrogance hautaine. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il faisait parti de ces mauvais exemples à ne surtout pas suivre. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'appliquait à rendre la vie entre ces murs impossibles pour les pauvres dealers et autres "faux prisonniers", comme il les appelait, les faibles en d'autres termes. Surtout que sa soif de luxure était plus qu'importante, et si facile à étancher. Ces pauvres petites victimes, qu'il souillait sans le moindre remord, car ici régnait la loi de la jungle, et qu'il en était le maître.

Enfin, presque le maître. Disons plutôt le bras droit, car il était évident que Drago Malefoy dirigeait ce lieu. Ça ne dérangeait pas Blaise, il se savait bien moins fort que le blond, et avait donc pleinement conscience de n'avoir aucune chance si jamais il décidait de se battre contre lui. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas de la place de Malefoy, et ne l'enviait d'aucune façon. Il préférait être libre, ne pas avoir de décision à prendre, se contenter de suivre les ordres et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait dans l'ombre. Blaise était content de sa place, à n'en pas douter. Et surtout, il savait très clairement qu'il ne risquait rien, de part sa famille. Les Zabini étaient les mafieux les plus influents de l'État, et lui était le premier fils du Parrain lui-même. Il était ainsi immunisé contre tous, et n'avait pas une place qui pourrait susciter des affronts ou des tentatives de meurtres. C'était parfait comme cela.

Il pouvait donc totalement se consacrer à ses envies, ses désirs, qui étaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà tournés vers une seule et même personne: un rouquin au doux nom de Ronald Weasley. Une belle gueule, mais surtout un cul... Blaise n'avait jamais autant été attiré que par ce cul-là. Il voulait le pénétrer, le prendre dans toutes les positions, il en rêvait même la nuit. Ce Weasley était devenu une telle obsession qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour, attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Jamais une de ses proies ne lui avaient fait autant d'effet.

Alors, lorsque environ 1 semaine plus tôt, il avait pu avoir enfin un moment avec lui, seulement lui, loin des regards des autres prisonniers, il en avait été plus qu'heureux. Et l'entrevue s'était déroulée d'une parfaite façon, il avait même réussi à l'embrasser. Bien sur, cela n'avait rien d'un baiser sensuel ou amoureux, mais il était comme il les aimait: possessif, pour qu'il puisse dominer l'autre. Il l'avait menacé aussi, bien sur, et la lueur de peur qu'il avait perçu dans son regard l'avait fait bander. C'était ce que Blaise aimait, de voir sa victime totalement tétanisée par sa simple présence. Car ensuite, les sauter était merveilleux, ils n'osaient plus rien faire et Blaise devenait leur pire cauchemar. Certaines de ses victimes (3 pour être précis, non pas qu'il les compte mais il se souvenait de chacune d'entre-elles) se suicidaient. Il n'en prenait aucune responsabilité, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elles n'étaient pas assez forte pour subir ce qu'il leurs infligeait.

Maintenant, ça faisait 1 semaine que Blaise ne pouvait plus coucher avec quiconque, toutes ses pensées étant accaparées par ce rouquin au si tentant fessier. Il le voulait sous lui, il voulait être en lui, tout de suite ! Drago lui avait donné l'ordre d'attendre, mais malgré sa loyauté, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir longtemps. Assoiffé ainsi de chair fraîche et de sexe, bientôt il deviendrait une bête enragée.

Il était en cet instant en pleine observation de sa proie, assit sur une chaise dans la salle commune, attendant le repas du soir, qui ne viendrait que dans un peu moins de 2h. Il avait eu la visite de sa tendre mère, qui s'était plaint comme à son habitude des attitudes dangereuses de son mari. Être Parrain apportait une protection, de part ses hommes, mais était aussi une place convoitée et bien souvent haït. Son père n'était jamais vraiment en sécurité, et Blaise craignait qu'à la longue sa pauvre _madre_ n'en devienne folle.

Il reluquait donc sans vergogne le joli roux, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards brillants de peur. Il était pourtant bien entouré, par Thomas, et Potter qui était revenu du trou à la fin de la matinée. Mais Blaise savait qu'il possédait déjà une emprise sur Weasley, ses menaces de leur dernière rencontre l'ayant touché directement au cœur et enserrant ses entrailles depuis lors. Il lui lança un sourire aguicheur, de ceux qu'il maîtrisait si bien, et le vit blanchir et détourner la vue. Blaise rit silencieusement, son petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup. C'était peut-être ce qu'il préférait dans ce qu'il faisait: la chasse.

Blaise remarqua alors que le jeune irlandais n'était pas encore revenu. Il devait encore être à l'infirmerie. L'italien avait vu son état, lorsque Nott en avait fini avec Finnigan, et il ne pouvait qu'admirer son comparse. Il l'avait détruit d'une manière des plus violente, même lui en était impressionné. Bien sur, il ne lui avait pas dit, car Théodore Nott n'avait pas besoin d'éloge pour que sa tête gonfle, mais ça en restait tout de même une belle victoire. Il était simplement un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu goûter au cul du gamin avant qu'il soit plus qu'amoché par Nott.

En parlant de ce connard prétentieux, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur (la réciproque étant tout aussi vraie), celui-ci venait vers lui d'un pas fier, faisant fi des regards glacials provenant de la table du clan Potter. La vengeance, s'il devait y en avoir une, promettait d'être terrible.

 **\- Drago veut te voir.** annonça Nott de sa voix présomptueuse.

 **\- Bon petit** _ **schiavo**_ **.** se moqua Zabini en se levant. **T'aimes être le toutou de Malefoy, Nott ? Tu lui lèches le cul ou c'est lui qui l'enfonce profond dans le tien ?**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule, sale rital.**

Nott avait perdu toute sa superbe et sa fière allure d'un seul coup, serrant les poings en menaçant Zabini de son regard le plus noir. Mais le métis, au lieu d'en avoir peur, lui ricana au visage:

 **\- Sois poli, je pourrais te faire arracher la langue que ton précieux Drago ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.**

Puis, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage des cellules, laissant derrière lui un Nott bouillonnant de rage et d'humiliation. Blaise n'en avait que faire de cet avorton qui voulait jouer dans la cour des grands.

Il pénétra dans sa cellule, où l'attendait Drago et son ami de l'extérieur, Flint. Blaise n'avait rien contre lui, il le trouvait même plutôt sympathique. Ils avaient même discuté longuement un après-midi, Marcus se posant diverses questions sur ses actes envers les prisonniers les plus faibles. Il trouvait ça fascinant, et le prenait pour un psychopathe, ce que Zabini revendiquait haut et fort. Il était content d'avoir un admirateur, et suite à cette discussion, il était devenu un bon compagnon.

Blaise s'assit sur son lit, les chaises étant déjà prises, et s'alluma une clope tranquillement. Il n'était pas un petit soldat, et n'avait pas, comme Nott, envie de faire ses preuves face au blond. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de lui. C'est donc avec nonchalance qu'il s'adressait à son chef, et ce en toutes circonstances.

 _ **\- Ehi amici**_ **! Que puis-je faire pour toi, Dray ?** demanda-t-il, son éternel sourire gravé sur son visage.

 **\- Je veux juste te rappeler ta mission**. répondit froidement Malefoy.

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir, mettant à l'épreuve la patience du blond, puis annonça d'une voix enjouée:

 **\- Je m'en souviens pas.**

 **\- Putain...** souffla Drago alors qu'à ses côtés, Marcus pouffa, amusé par la façon du métis d'énerver son ami. **Tu dois aller parler à Black. Il est sorti du trou ce matin.**

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du métis, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il prit congé, comprenant que sa mission prenait effet maintenant, et sorti de sa cellule à la recherche de Sirius Black.

Il devait lui parler, ou plutôt l'avertir, de toute urgence. Car celui-ci s'était mêlé à la bagarre entre Crabbe et Potter, défendant même l'autre con, et ça ne plaisait absolument pas au clan Malefoy. Blaise revêtit son masque le plus sérieux, le plus dangereux aussi, car la conversation n'allait rien avoir de joyeux. Elle allait plus tenir d'avertissement que d'autre chose.

Pourtant, en arrivant vers celui qu'il voulait voir, il se para de son sourire le plus éclatant, bien que ce ne fut qu'une façade. Il avait remarqué que les gens le craignaient d'autant plus lorsqu'il leurs souriait aussi effrontément.

 **\- Sirius !** le héla-t-il. _**Devo parlarti, amico mio !**_

 **\- Ramène ta langue où nous sommes.** maugréa Black en se tournant vers lui. **On est pas en Italie !**

 _ **\- La tue parole mi fanno male.**_ s'exclama le métis en portant sa main à son cœur, mimant d'avoir mal d'une manière des plus théâtrales. Faire ce genre de chose l'amusait, et énervait grandement autrui.

 **\- Tu t'en remettras.** soupira le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel, blasé par l'attitude de son locuteur. **Parle maintenant, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.**

Zabini se reprit donc bien vite, et laissa tomber son jeu ainsi que son sourire. Si l'autre voulait du sérieux et de l'expéditif, alors Blaise allait être bref. De toute manière, il n'avait qu'une seule chose à lui dire. Il se plaça donc face à lui, le dos droit et l'air menaçant sans trop en faire. Il fallait juste montrer que l'on restait le plus fort, au lieu de rouler des mécaniques comme Nott se plaisait à le faire, et qui le rendait simplement ridicule. Une bonne position du corps, montrant sa supériorité, était amplement suffisante pour effrayer son adversaire. Sauf si, bien sûr, on s'appelait Sirius Black et qu'on n'avait plus aucune peur.

Blaise remarqua donc le sourcil haussé de l'autre, lui montrant que sa démonstration ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il savait de toute manière déjà l'issue de cette conversation, mais il devait pourtant la mener à terme, Malefoy le lui avait ordonné.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi je viens te voir.** annonça Blaise d'une voix enjouée, contrastant avec son visage froid. **T'as défendu Potter.**

 **\- Ouai, j'suis même allé une semaine au trou pour ça.** railla Black.

 **\- J'viens juste te prévenir que t'as interdiction de rejoindre le clan de Potter.**

 **\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ?** provoqua le plus vieux en se rapprochant de Zabini.

 **\- La famille. Elle me soutient, et elle n'accepterait pas que tu sois contre moi.**

Blaise savait, en disant cela, qu'il allait déclencher une vive réaction. Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à venir. Black commença à crier, ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère:

 **\- La famille ?! _Va cagare_ ! C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici, bordel ! J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de la putain de _famiglia_ , ok ?! **

Il acquiesça, car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Simplement écouter ce que son cousin avait à dire. Et pour tout dire, l'énervement de cet homme lui faisait peur, surtout quand il savait de quoi il était capable.

Blaise ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment cette histoire avait commencé. Toujours est-il que Black avait brûlé tout un entrepôt, contenant une bonne partie des biens de la famille Zabini. Il n'en savait pas la raison, mais la cause lui était bien triste: dans cet entrepôt se trouvait plusieurs hommes, dont son oncle, qui cramèrent avec lui. Cet acte inacceptable ébranla à jamais le Parrain et ses hommes, qui bannirent Sirius Black de la famille, le laissant seul et sans protection dans la prison d'Azkaban. Mais la vengeance ne s'arrêta pas là. Pour le mal qu'il avait causé, le père de Blaise décida de lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher: sa femme, une étrangère à la famille, qui portait leur enfant. Elle fut tuée par un homme de main, et Black n'apprit sa mort qu'une semaine plus tard. L'on dit que suite à ça, il devint fou. Et Blaise le découvrit à son arrivée à Azkaban, il y a maintenant 1 an de cela. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, le plus vieux ayant les joues creusées et le visage marquée par des rides apparues trop tôt. Mais il n'en prit que pleinement conscience lorsqu'une nuit, il entendit le rire dément de son cousin, résonner dans toute l'Unité H.

C'est pour cela que Blaise comprenait que Sirius ne porte plus la famille dans son cœur. Lui-même n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il avait fait, et se portait très bien loin de lui. Mais il savait que cela serait mauvais pour tout le monde, si d'aventure Black rejoignait le clan Potter.

 **\- J'en ai rien à foutre d'eux ! _Famiglia di merda ! Tuo padre è un figlio di putana ! Porco Dio !_ **

**\- C'est toi qui doit ramener ta langue, maintenant.** se moqua Zabini, tout en espérant calmer la verve de Black qui devenait de plus en plus insultant envers lui et sa famille.

Black stoppa ses paroles, mais ne calma pas son regard meurtrier qui fusillait Blaise. Il y eut un silence pesant, où chacun se jaugeait, puis Sirius le rompit en annonçant:

 **\- Je vais rejoindre Potter, si il veut de moi. Et tu feras rien contre ça. Même si je suis seul, je suis encore plus fort que toi.**

 **\- La famille ne va pas être contente.**

 **\- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !** s'exclama-t-il. **Ils m'ont déjà tout pris, ils peuvent plus rien contre moi ! Maintenant dégage.**

 **\- Ciao,** _ **cugino**_ **.** salua Blaise en hochant la tête.

Il se retourna, prêt à rejoindre Malefoy pour l'avertir des intentions de Black, lorsqu'il fut retenu:

 **\- Zabini...**

Blaise se retourna vers son cousin, qui le regardait, toujours avec fureur, mais aussi incertitude. Le métis attendit que le plus vieux se décide, pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'autres insultes, car même s'il trouvait ça amusant à petite dose, et que l'emportement de son cousin était plutôt comique, autant de jurons à l'encontre de sa famille ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il ne se foutait pas de tout.

 **\- Comment va mon frère ?**

Le métis écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une question pareille ! Il scruta alors Black, qui semblait soucieux. Ça se comprenait, depuis 7 ans qu'il était en prison, il n'avait sûrement pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de Regulus. Blaise l'observa alors avec une certaine pitié, car si lui était privé aussi longtemps de sa famille, de son petit frère, il en serait pareillement inquiet. Il consenti donc à l'informer:

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait bien. Il s'est trouvé une copine, une jolie italienne. J'crois qu'elle s'appelle Mira.**

 **\- Ok.** _ **Grazie**_ **.** le remercia Black.

Puis il s'en alla, et Blaise, après avoir reprit contenance suite à l'étrange discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, reparti en direction de sa cellule. Il croisa le regard de Ron, apeuré mais traversé d'une lueur de détermination, et celui noir de haine de Potter, couvant le rouquin comme une mère. Il en ricana, mais intérieurement, il ne faisait pas le fier. Car à présent, il devait faire face Malefoy pour lui expliquer que Sirius Black rejoindrait sûrement très prochainement le clan de Potter, et irait alors contre eux.

* * *

 **\- T'es un putain de lâche, Malefoy, pour t'attaquer aux faibles !**

Le blond se retourna vers celui qui venait de proférer cette phrase, tout sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son ennemi. Depuis que Potter était sorti du trou, il attendait que celui-ci vienne le voir et qu'enfin, ils se confrontent. Pour tout dire, ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il poirotait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre avait attendu aussi longtemps, et finalement il s'était dit qu'il devait avoir honte, puisque son clan avait perdu lamentablement. La chute provoquée par l'humiliation du jeune Finnigan, qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu, d'ailleurs.

Drago se souvenait de cet après-midi là, où il avait rejoint Nott pour s'assurer de l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Il avait vu le gamin, allongé sur la table de la laverie, son cul nu pointé dans leur direction. Et l'état de son corps... Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes, ainsi que le sperme de Nott qui avait éclaboussé le bas de son dos. Lequel dévoilait de nombreux hématomes, qui mettraient à n'en pas douter du temps pour partir. Mais, ce qui avait le plus marqué Drago, était en s'approchant doucement de la victime, et en tirant ses cheveux pour dévoiler son visage. Un visage humide de larmes et de sang, mais amorphe, vide. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, pas même la douleur qu'il devait pourtant ressentir. Plus aucune expression, une neutralité effrayante. Comme s'il n'était plus qu'un jouet cassé, un pantin désarticulé. Cette impression fut renforcée lorsqu'il remarqua que Finnigan ne bougeait plus, ne cherchait pas à se débattre ou à s'enfuir.

A la suite de ces constatations, Drago avait félicité Nott pour son travail. Il avait détruit l'irlandais, comme convenu. Grâce à cela, ils prenaient l'avantage sur le clan Potter qui devait alors faire face à l'injustice de cet acte odieux. Le viol de Seamus Finnigan avait ravi Drago au plus haut point.

Mais il avait dû attendre une putain de semaine, que Potter sorte du trou. Bien sur, il s'était amusé avec la réaction de Thomas, mais il attendait surtout celle de son ennemi. De celui qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main, et qui ainsi, avait déclenché une guerre. Et lorsque enfin, Potter était sorti d'isolement, la déception fut grande: il n'eut aucune réaction à part de longs regards noirs. Et Drago attendit, encore une semaine de plus.

Maintenant, ils y étaient. La confrontation, celle qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, il avait toujours tout eu en un claquement de doigt. Ces semaines avaient donc été insupportable. Non pas qu'il fusse un enfant gâté, son père n'étant clairement pas un homme aimant, mais il avait été élevé d'une manière plutôt élevée, ce qui renforçait son caractère arrogant et hautain.

Il fit donc face à son ennemi, prenant sa posture altière et provocante, et rétorqua, d'une voix traînante et piquante:

 **\- Comment va Finnigan ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait le cul défoncé par Nott.**

 **\- T'es une sale crevure.** grogna Harry en se rapprochant de lui, se faisant menaçant.

Drago haussa les épaules, la remarque de Potter coulant sur lui. Il s'en foutait d'être insulté, car ce qu'il voulait était rendre l'autre fou, et l'énerver l'amusait grandement. Ainsi ne recula-t-il pas lorsque son ennemi s'avança vers lui, il releva simplement la tête. Il n'avait pas peur.

 **\- J'sais ce que t'as dit à Dean.** annonça froidement Harry. **Mais c'est faux, on a pas perdu. La partie ne fait que commencer.**

 **\- Tu veux une clope ?** proposa comme si de rien n'était Drago, en sortant son paquet de cigarette et en lui tendant.

Potter serra les poings, mais ne fit aucune remarque sur ce manque flagrant de respect. En fait, au bout de quelques petites secondes de silence où Drago porta une clope à sa bouche et l'alluma, il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de l'autre, un rictus grandissant qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

 **\- Fais le fier, connard. Je te promets que ça va pas durer.** prévint Harry.

Puis, il s'empara du paquet du blond, lui accapara une cigarette et fit tomber lentement le reste à terre, aux pieds de Malefoy, le visage plus provoquant que jamais. Il tourna ensuite les talons, et reparti vers sa table, où son clan l'attendait en jouant au Poker.

Drago fut prit d'un sentiment de panique fugace, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits. Potter ne pouvait rien contre lui, et il le voyait mal faire pire que ce que lui avait infligé à Finnigan. Pourtant, ce fut d'un pas tout de même moins assuré qu'il rejoignit sa cellule, où Flint l'attendait. Reprenant contenance, pour ne pas inquiéter son ami, il s'assit sur son lit avec son éternelle nonchalance et lui conta la brève entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Potter.

Ils s'attardèrent sur les dernières paroles de l'autre, qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour eux. Ils se mirent bien vite d'accord: ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, la vengeance était en route. Il fallait que son clan se prépare, et que chacun fasse désormais preuve de plus d'attention. L'attaque pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment, et être de n'importe quelle nature. Bien qu'il suppose que Potter n'était pas de ceux qui attaque les innocents sans raison, et donc qu'ils étaient à l'abri de représailles dans le genre de ce qu'avait subit l'irlandais.

Quelque chose était inquiétant aussi. Black et Lupin avaient rejoint le clan de Potter au début de la semaine, à la suite de la discussion qu'avait eu les deux italiens. Malefoy avait copieusement engueuler Zabini, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence: rien n'aurait pu empêcher Black de faire ce qu'il voulait. Drago était sommairement au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la famille mafieuse, et pour ce qu'il en savait, il avait même été étonné que ce ralliement ne se fasse pas avant. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient à présent à peu près des forces égales, et que le blond allait devoir être constamment sur le qui-vive. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'entend.

Flint lui proposa un verre d'eau, qu'il refusa d'un signe de main. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite. Il eut alors l'idée de rassembler ses hommes, pour les prévenir du potentiel danger. Et qu'il mette en place avec Zabini le plan d'attaque contre le roukmout, qui signerait la fin totale du clan Potter. Le rital allait être content, le moment où il pourrait fourrer sa queue dans le cul de Weasley se rapprochait à grands pas.

Mais, alors qu'il allait ordonner à Flint de rechercher ses troupes, il y eu soudain plusieurs exclamations dans la prison. Soupirant, car cela devait encore être un suicide (même s'il trouvait ça étonnant, puisqu'il avait remarqué que Blaise n'avait plus attaqué personne depuis quelques semaines), il sorti de sa cellule, suivi de Flint, et se pencha au dessus de la balustrade pour observer.

A son grand étonnement, ce qui agitait la prison n'était pas un nouveau mort. Dans la salle commune, deux matons étaient en train d'embarquer un Terence Higgs plus que virulent. L'incompréhension l'atteignit. Higgs n'avait rien fait, à sa connaissance, surtout qu'il lui avait ordonné de rester tranquille. Alors pourquoi ces deux gardiens emmenaient d'une manière des plus violentes son compagnon aux cheveux verts ?

Il les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à la sortie de l'Unité. Higgs se débattait comme un beau diable, et il le vit recevoir plusieurs coups de matraque, avant qu'un des deux matons ne l'assomme d'un puissant coup sur le crâne. Il se fit alors traîner sans délicatesse, et bientôt cet étrange cortège disparu, la grande porte en fer se refermant derrière eux.

La gardienne Parkinson hurla ensuite au décompte, et les prisonniers se rangèrent devant leurs cellules respectives, tous perturbés par ce qui venait de se produire. Drago était dans le flou total, il ne comprenait rien, ce qui était une première pour lui, qui avait des yeux partout dans cette Unité et en tirait les fils dans l'ombre. Il attendit en silence, et lorsque le gardien Greyback passa devant lui, il demanda d'une voix rapide et quelque peu inquiète:

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?**

L'immense maton se tourna vers lui, et grimaça. Drago savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, ils collaboraient ensemble depuis son arrivée à Azkaban. C'est pour cela que Fenrir Greyback se rapprocha de lui et chuchota discrètement:

 **\- J'sais pas trop, apparemment va y avoir une révision de son procès. Y a de nouvelles preuves contre lui, bien plus lourdes, il risque la perpétuité. Et ptete même qu'il va aller dans une autre prison, plus sécurisée.**

 **\- Fait chier.** grogna Drago en remerciant le maton d'un hochement de tête.

C'était pas bon pour lui, absolument mauvais. Il avait besoin de Higgs, il lui ramenait la came et était un très bon atout. Cette affaire survenait vraiment au pire moment possible, lui qui était en pleine guerre contre Potter.

Drago fut prit d'un doute, et écarquilla les yeux. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Il releva la tête en direction de la cellule de Potter, en face de la sienne. Et dès qu'il croisa le regard de son ennemi, il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Potter lui souriait, provoquant. Lorsqu'il capta son regard, il mima lentement, articulant silencieusement les mots qui enfoncèrent encore plus Malefoy: **"Je t'avais prévenu"**. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et il serra les poings face à cette constatation. C'était Potter qui avait balancé Higgs. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi son coup, mais à cause de ce putain de connard, il allait sûrement perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Si Potter était capable de ça, alors la bataille s'élevait d'un cran. Eh bien d'accord ! Ils allaient jouer dans une autre catégorie, il en était plus que capable. Il allait lui montrer qu'il restait le plus fort, à n'importe quel niveau. Et Drago se le jura, il allait l'écraser.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Mio Dio:**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **Bambola:**_ Poupée

 _ **Amore:**_ (Mon) amour

 _ **Madre:**_ Mère

 _ **Schiavo:**_ Esclave

 _ **Ehi amici:**_ Salut les amis

 _ **Devo parlarti, amico mio !:**_ Je dois te parler, mon ami !

 _ **La tue parole mi fanno male:**_ Tes mots me font mal

 _ **Va cagare:**_ Va chier

 _ **Famiglia:**_ La famille

 _ **Fimiglia di merda:**_ Famille de merde

 _ **Tuo padre è un figlio di putana:**_ Ton père est un fils de pute

 _ **Porco Dio:**_ Porc de Dieu (insulte religieuse courante)

 _ **Cugino:**_ Cousin

 _ **Grazie:**_ Merci

* * *

Verdict ? Ça vous plaît toujours autant ?

Encore un chapitre riche en émotion. J'espère que ceux qui aiment Blaise ont été contents et l'aiment toujours autant !

Vous en apprenez de plus en plus sûr chacun des personnages, la violence de Dean, la relation entre Ron et Blaise, et surtout: **Black est italien** !

C'est un petit plaisir personnel, je le voyais tellement dans ce rôle. Bon, bien sûr, il n'a pas de lien avec Harry dans cette fiction, sinon ça serait trop compliqué. Enfin, il vous plaît en mafioso, notre petit Sirius ? :)

Apparition aussi d' **Hermione** , j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, au rythme où vont les bagarres en prison, on va la revoir vite notre Mione !

 **Info pratique:** Vous avez remarqué (j'espère, sinon ça serait inquiétant) que Zabini use souvent de mots italiens, de même que Sirius. Je vous pose donc la question: est-ce que je garde ce système-là ou ça vous dérange pour la lecture ? Parce que je sais que moi, sur certaines fictions, ça m'emmerde de devoir aller tout en bas chercher la traduction à chaque fois. Donc dites moi si ça vous gène, et si c'est le cas je trouverai une solution ;)

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas: **ptite review** , ça fait plaisir ! Et en attendant le prochain, je vous dis:

 **BONNE FIN DE VACANCES A TOUS !**


	5. Chapter 4

Salutations, lecteurs d'amour !

Je suis... A l'heure ! (Applaudissement personnel pour cet exploit à la hauteur du premier pas sur la lune)

Je vous offre donc ce chapitre 4, en espérant que l'histoire de l' **Unité Hogwart** vous plaise toujours autant. Je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos **reviews** , vous êtes formidable !

Suite d'ailleurs à vos réponses par rapport à ma question posée, j'ai gardé le même principe pour les mots en italien (donc toujours la traduction en bas), mais j'en abuse moins. Parce que bon, faut avouer que ça rend sexy, mais pas à outrance, sinon ça devient insupportable.

Avant de vous laissez lire, je dois vous informer de quelque chose d'important: **J'AI EU UNE IDEE !**

Alors oui, dit comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une idiote, parce que bon "tout le monde à des idées tout le temps..." MAIS! Mon idée va, je pense, vous plaire. C'est par rapport à la fiction:

Tout d'abord, sachez qu'elle ne comportera normalement que **18 ou 19 chapitres.**

Mon idée (formidable, et non je n'en fais pas trop) est qu'après la fin d'Unité Hogwart, **je fasse une série d'OS.** Chacun racontera la vie d'un personnage jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arrêter (comme un flash-back à la Orange In The New Black).

Voilà, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, donc dites-moi si le concept vous plaît.

Bref, mon blablatage est fini, donc je vous souhaites une:

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Terence Higgs, matricule 98H263. Condamné pour possession et distribution de stupéfiant.

Sentence: 25 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 20 ans.

ANNULE !

* * *

 **\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?**

La voix, tranchante, sembla le réveiller de sa torpeur. Il jeta des coups d'œil furtif autour de lui, jaugeant la salle où il se trouvait. A côté de lui, la juge le regardait avec mépris, comme s'il était la pire des ordures. Ce que chacun dans cette salle croyaient, à n'en pas douter. Les membres du jury, à sa gauche, avaient eux aussi un regard loin d'être compatissant, et l'assemblée d'en face semblait se délecter du malheur qui allait irrémédiablement lui tomber sur la figure.

Terence Higgs ne comprenait pas tout. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que se déroulait en ce moment-même son second jugement, où tous voulaient le voir condamné à une peine plus terrible encore que celle qu'il purgeait déjà. Que quelqu'un l'avait dénoncé pour ses crimes, ce qui imposait la révision de son procès. Il se doutait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Son avocat, commis d'office, était un petit chiot dans une meute de loup, et il allait immanquablement se faire bouffer.

Mais Higgs ne réfléchissait pas comme tout le monde. Lui avait des pensées très simples, qui se cantonnaient à des évidences. Il s'appelait Terence, comme son père et son grand-père. Il avait tué beaucoup de gens. Il était dans la merde, jusqu'au cou. Mais surtout, autour de lui, il ne voyait pas Drago.

Drago était la seule personne pour qui il portait des sentiments autres que la haine. Le seul homme qu'il ne voyait pas mourir. Le jeune blond l'aidait, l'épaulait, le protégeait. Lui disait quand il fallait qu'il se tienne tranquille, ou quand au contraire, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses envies meurtrières. Terence l'écoutait comme l'on écoute un père, avec sagesse et attention. Pour ne pas qu'il foute tout en l'air.

Seulement, Drago n'était pas là. Nul part il ne le voyait dans la salle. Pourtant, Higgs était certain de n'avoir rien fait, depuis que le blond lui avait demandé ! Il s'était tenu à carreau, n'avait envoyé personne dans l'au-delà, quand bien même tous le méritaient ! Mais il se trouvait de nouveau dans cette maudite salle, entouré par ceux qui voulaient sa perte. Il était sans Drago, et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

 **\- Monsieur Higgs, je n'ai pas toute la journée.** annonça la voix cassante de la juge. **Veuillez répondre à la question: avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?**

Higgs tourna la tête dans sa direction, lentement. Puis, il plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage froid de celle qui lui faisait face, perchée sur sa haute chaise, et dont le pouvoir se résumait à la massue qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et qui scellerait à jamais son sort. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard toujours fixé sur elle, tout doucement, comme s'il était en intense réflexion. La juge eu un frisson de peur qu'elle ne pu réprimer, face aux yeux fous du prisonnier. Il continuait son inspection, semblant sonder son âme, et soudain, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire malveillant à faire pâlir le diable en personne.

 **\- Vous allez mourir.** souffla-t-il joyeusement, comme s'il faisait une constatation des plus plaisante.

Il était fou. Mieux, c'était un psychopathe de haut niveau. Il avait tué nombres d'hommes et de femmes, revendiquait chacune de ses actions. Il ne regrettait rien, et même si l'on pouvait en douter, avait conscience de tout. Ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, tout ça avait un but précis et une raison inflexible. Il n'était pas idiot. En fait, de son point de vue, il pouvait même être considéré au-dessus des mortels. Il était la Mort, tout de même.

Higgs tourna sa tête vers le jury, son étrange sourire les paralysant presque tous d'effroi. Puis, il expliqua, de sa voix chantante et au combien flippante:

 **\- Vous tous ici, vous allez crever. Comme ceux que j'ai tué. Ils devaient mourir, c'est** _ **sa**_ **volonté. J'avais pas le choix. Et j'ai pas le choix non plus de venir vous égorgez ce soir, quand vous dormirez.**

 **\- La volonté de qui ?** osa l'avocat, d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais qui laissa tout de même entendre la peur qui coulait dans ses veines.

Terence tourna rapidement sa tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Il le vit déglutir tandis que l'homme aux cheveux verts perdait son sourire, et se penchait vers lui. D'ici, son teint cadavérique, ses joues creuses et ses racines rousses le rendaient plus effrayant encore. Higgs se rapprocha encore, lentement, se penchant vers l'avocat et le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés, puis murmura:

 **\- La volonté de la Mort, bien sûr. Et elle veut te voir la rejoindre en premier.**

Puis il explosa d'un rire démentiel, qui se répercuta dans toute la salle d'audience. Un vent de panique parcouru l'assemblée, de même que les jurys. La juge sembla tout autant angoissée, malgré le fait qu'elle tente de garder un air sérieux.

Lorsque le rire se tarit, Higgs reprit son souffle et s'enfonça dans le siège, content de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. Drago serait fier de lui, il avait réussi à insuffler la peur dans le cœur d'une cinquantaine de personne en même temps. Et tout ça sans pour autant tuer, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.

Lui usait et abusait de drogues mortelles en tout genre. Il avait en premier lieu été inculpé parce qu'il en vendait, et traité comme un dealer quelconque. Mais il n'en était pas un, loin de là. Il ne fournissait pas de la came pour se défoncer. Il tuait. Il donnait de l'arsenic, ou tout autre poison causant la mort. Ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté, même s'il était plus qu'heureux d'être la main de la Faucheuse elle-même. Les autres méritaient de mourir, tous. Pour la rejoindre, car elle avait faim. Higgs considérait la Mort comme sa bête, son animal de compagnie, et toutes les vies qu'il prenait servait à la nourrir.

Il ne regrettait rien, et jamais il ne le ferait. Drago l'avait compris, et même s'il le freinait de temps en temps, il le laissait le plus souvent faire librement ce qu'il voulait. C'est pour cela qu'il ne tuait pas le blond, et qu'il était la seule personne qu'il ne toucherait jamais.

Un rictus mauvais prit place sur son visage, et ses yeux rieurs effrayèrent chaque personne qui croisa son regard. Il se savait perdu d'avance, mais n'en avait que faire. Il revendiquait ses actes, et la condamnation plus lourde qui allait s'abattre sur lui ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à nourrir sa bête. Le poison se trouvait si facilement en ce monde ! Il ne voulait juste pas être séparer de Drago. Parce que Drago était sa conscience, pour peu que le blond en ait lui-même une.

 **\- Monsieur Higgs, écoutez s'il vous plaît.**

Il se tourna vers la juge, les yeux brillants. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières minutes, son esprit s'étant déconnecté, comme bien souvent. Il se trouvait à présent de retour sur la chaise en bois à côté de son bon à rien d'avocat, et la juge l'observait de haut, assise sur son perchoir et son petit marteau à la main. Elle avait posé des lunettes sur son nez, et s'apprêtait à lire ce qu'il identifia comme étant la décision des jurys. Elle attendait simplement qu'il se reconnecte à la réalité.

Higgs lui sourit, et pencha de nouveau sa tête sur le côté, montrant sa concentration. Elle resta muette quelques secondes, le temps de ne pas céder à la crainte qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle était observée comme ce fou l'observait alors, puis récita d'un ton froid:

 **\- Monsieur Higgs, vous avez été condamné le 13 août 1998, pour possession et distribution de stupéfiant, à 25 ans de prison avec une possibilité de libération anticipée après 20 ans fermes. Suite à la délibération du jury, cette condamnation est par la présente annulée.**

Higgs entendit le public derrière lui retenir son souffle, attendant la suite. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir, sur la voix toujours sans compassion de la juge:

 **\- De nouvelles preuves vous accablant ont été ajouté à ce jour. Il a ainsi été démontré que tous ceux à qui vous avez vendu ou donné des stupéfiants, à l'extérieur ou au sein même d'Azkaban, sont morts par ce qui a été décrété être des empoisonnements. De même que vos actes s'apparentent à un génocide, visant tout être humain, et que vos motivations semblent être de nature religieuse, puisque vous avez affirmé à plusieurs reprises agir sous la volonté du Diable, ou de la Mort elle-même.**

Nouvelle pause, pour laisser à l'auditoire le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Elle reprit, ses yeux ancrés dans les billes noirs de Higgs, qui lui souriait toujours autant:

 **\- Vous êtes donc reconnu coupable de Crime contre l'Humanité. Je rappelle ici qu'est considéré comme Crime contre l'Humanité: "toute violation délibérée et ignominieuse des droits fondamentaux d'un individu ou d'un groupe d'individus inspirée par des motifs politiques, philosophiques, raciaux ou religieux".**

Les avocats acquiescèrent, et la juge reprit:

 **\- Pour ce fait, je vous condamne à la prison à perpétuité. Vous ne retournerez pas à Azkaban, vous serez envoyé dans la prison de Haute Sécurité de l'État. Cette sentence prend effet immédiatement.**

Et le bruit sourd que fit le marteau s'abattant sur son socle résonna dans la tête de Higgs, tandis qu'il comprenait qu'en plus de sa vie à jamais gâchée, il ne reverrait plus jamais Drago.

Il eut envie d'hurler, de se jeter sur cette maudite femme et de lui arracher la gorge. Mais, fou comme il était, il se contenta de rire tandis que deux policiers l'escortaient vers la sortie. Et son rire, si fort, si dément, résonna encore longtemps après qu'il eut passé la porte, s'introduit dans les entrailles des personnes présentes comme le pire son jamais entendu, et imprégna les murs de la salle pour de nombreuses années à venir.

* * *

Terence Higgs, matricule 98H263. Condamné pour crime contre l'Humanité.

Sentence: perpétuité, sans possibilité de libération sur parole.

* * *

En y réfléchissant, c'était le soleil qui manquait le plus à Harry Potter, depuis que l'immense porte d'Azkaban s'était refermée derrière lui. Pourtant, en cette période de l'année et avec Noël qui approchait à grand pas, le soleil avait sûrement tout autant disparut pour les gens de l'extérieur. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, à certain moment, de lever la tête vers le plafond gris de l'Unité et de fermer les yeux, s'imaginant la douce chaleur des rayons solaires caresser sa peau, comme s'il n'était tout d'un coup plus enfermé dans cet enfer humain. Ces moments d'évasion ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, et il était immanquablement accaparé par les bruits de la prison.

Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était à l'Unité H. Plus de 2 semaines qu'il était revenu du trou. Et environ 1 semaine qu'il avait envoyé Higgs devant les juges. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Grâce à ces années à ruminer sa vengeance, traînant dans les bas quartiers à la recherche du meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, il s'était fait des alliés puissants à l'extérieur qui avaient pu aisément trouver les informations qu'il cherchait sur Terence Higgs, le Diable aux cheveux verts. Cette action contre le camp Malefoy avait été un véritable coup de Poker. Il ne s'était basé que sur ses suspicions et ce que lui avait rapporté Dean, là depuis plus longtemps que lui. Les faits étaient que Higgs donnait de la drogue à certains prisonniers, qui le plus souvent mourraient peu de temps après leur dose. Il avait été inculpé pour avoir vendu de la drogue. Harry n'avait alors fait que supposé, et son plan s'était avéré plus réussi qu'il ne l'espérait. Higgs avait droit à une révision de son procès, et Harry pouvait souffler, heureux d'avoir surpassé Drago Malefoy dans leur guerre.

Higgs était en procès depuis quelques jours déjà, mais Harry savait de source sûre que la fin était toute proche, et défavorable au jeune psychopathe. Le brun s'en frottait les mains: Malefoy, avec l'aide de Nott, leur avait prit Seamus. Lui leur prenait Higgs, et avec lui, toutes chances de gagner encore de l'argent grâce au trafic. Il avait l'avantage, et ça ne pouvait que le réjouir au plus haut point.

De plus, deux nouvelles recrues avaient rejoint son clan: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ce premier lui avait proposé son allégeance, mais à la seule condition que Lupin puisse les rejoindre lui aussi. Harry n'avait pas pu refuser, il avait besoin d'hommes sachant se défendre, d'hommes forts. Car le clan de Malefoy ne comportait que ça, et en baston frontale, son propre clan se ferait écraser. Il avait donc serré la main que l'italien lui tendait, et accueillit Black et Lupin. Non sans réticence de la part de ses amis.

Dean était peu enclin à s'allier avec un homme qui avait bouffé ses parents. Littéralement mangé. Il trouvait cet acte trop terrible. Bien sur, lui même était un meurtrier, et les causes n'étaient pas louables. Tuer pour sa couleur de peau était une chose dont il avait honte à présent, et qu'il ne revendiquait plus. De même que beaucoup de prisonniers qu'il côtoyait étaient des monstres, des violeurs, des tueurs d'enfants, de véritables ordures. Mais quand bien même, aucuns n'avaient dévoré un homme, encore moins ses propres parents. C'était tout bonnement dégueulasse. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'asseyait près de Lupin qu'avec réticence, et simplement parce qu'Harry l'ordonnait.

Ron avait eu moins de mal à accepter Lupin que Black. Non pas qu'il cautionne les actes de Remus, mais lui non plus ne portait pas ses parents dans son cœur, et il comprenait que parfois la folie puisse toucher les hommes. Il avait bien tué 3 de ses frères, en quoi était-il différent de celui qui avait tué ses parents ? Le fait de les manger en revanche, le révulsait. Il essayait donc d'oublier cette partie de l'histoire, pour pouvoir apprendre à connaître l'homme sans préjugés pour obscurcir son jugement.

Cette sagesse lui fit cependant défaut lorsqu'il s'avéra devoir accepter Black. L'homme taciturne était sûrement sympathique, mais le roux se refusait à l'approcher. Pas alors que celui-ci était un italien, au même titre que celui dont il avait effroyablement peur. Pas alors qu'il s'avérait même être un des cousins éloignés de Zabini ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'entendre parler sans se rappeler l'échange qu'il avait eu avec le rital dans la salle des douches communes. Zabini et Black avait les mêmes façons, la même démarche, et surtout le même regard brûlant qui lui faisait si peur.

Harry comprenait les inquiétudes de ses compagnons, et essayait de leurs faire comprendre qu'elles étaient infondées. Il avait besoin d'eux tous. Et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, il voulait de toute façon s'allier à Black depuis que celui-ci l'avait défendu face à Crabbe, il y avait à présent deux semaines de cela.

C'est pour cela qu'en cette fin de matinée, il imposa à tous de s'asseoir à la même table, pour déjeuner ensemble et essayer tant bien que mal d'étouffer les ressentiments qui pesaient sur son clan. Même Lee Jordan et Olivier Dubois étaient présent, et pas encore trop défoncés. Ces deux-là n'avaient émis aucunes objections au moment d'intégrer Lupin et Black, même s'ils faisaient à présent parti du clan au même titre que Dean et les autres. Harry avait mis les choses au point avec eux lors de son retour du trou, pour ne pas qu'un incident comme celui de Seamus se reproduise. Il fallait que tous se protègent ensemble.

Leur table, toujours la même depuis le début, fut vite remplit par les plateaux repas. La nourriture semblait tous les jours être la même, des aliments simples et peu coûteux. Ombrage avait été très clair à ce sujet: pas question que le budget soit gaspillé pour des repas trop bien pour les ordures que sont les prisonniers ! Qu'ils aient le droit à du riz bon marché était déjà beaucoup trop.

Ron observa son plat de pâtes luisantes avec dégoût. Si la nourriture était déjà mauvaise qualité, la façon de cuisiner des détenus y travaillant était encore pire. Bien obligé pourtant de bouffer ces ersatz, le roux enfourcha ses pâtes à la margarine et les porta à sa bouche. Il vit les autres de sa tablée en faire de même, et le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant.

Désireux que son intégration se passe le mieux possible, Black s'efforça de combler le vide en s'adressant à Harry:

 **\- Tu comptes faire quoi contre Malefoy ?**

Le brun leva la tête vers lui, avalant rapidement sa nourriture. Puis, il lui sourit et annonça, élevant la voix pour que tous ses compagnons entendent:

 **\- J'me suis déjà vengé. C'est moi qu'est envoyé Higgs devant le juge. Maintenant, on attend que Seamus revienne pour détruire Nott.**

Ils l'observèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés. Même Dean n'en savait rien, et il était pourtant son bras droit ! Mais, non sans se sentir quelque peu vexé de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence plus tôt, il pouffa tout de même et tapa gentiment le dos d'Harry:

 **\- Bordel, comment t'as réussi ? C'est une putain de bonne idée !**

 **\- Facile.** assura le brun avec une immense fierté dans la voix. **J'ai contacté des potes à moi de l'extérieur, qui sont allés voir l'avocat de l'accusation du premier procès de Higgs. Ils lui ont dit que c'était un tueur et qu'il continuait d'empoisonner les gens, qu'ils avaient des preuves. Bon, c'étaient des fausses preuves, mais ça a suffit, le gars était trop content de pouvoir enfoncer encore plus Higgs ! Il risque perpét' maintenant.**

 **\- T'es un génie mon pote. Tu les as rencontré où ces gars ?** questionna Dean, excité car très heureux.

 **\- J'les connais de l'époque où... Où j'ai organisé le truc qui fait que j'suis ici.**

 **\- T'avais besoin d'eux pourquoi ?**

Black, qui avait énoncé cette dernière phrase, ne s'était pas rendu compte du malaise qui s'était installé depuis les paroles d'Harry. En effet, à présent, personne ne lui posait plus de questions sur son crime. Tous avaient compris qu'il devait être horrible, peut-être même le plus effroyable de tous, mais à présent aucun ne cherchait plus à savoir. Harry avait été très clair: il ne le dirait pas. Et c'est l'ignorance qui le rendait dangereux aux yeux des autres détenus, car un mec ayant fait quelque chose qui effraie même le directeur de la prison, était forcément un type à qui il ne fallait mieux pas se frotter. Seulement, Black n'en avait que faire de toutes ces rumeurs et de toutes ces tensions: il voulait savoir, point. Alors il demandait.

Harry, que le sourire et la fierté avaient à présent quitté, se tourna vers Sirius. Il lui adressa un visage dur, et un regard mauvais. Mais l'autre n'en sembla pas effrayé pour autant, et il lui répondit d'un petit sourire qui fit frissonner Ron. Il lui rappelait tellement Zabini... Lorsqu'il souriait, il était impossible de louper le fait qu'ils étaient cousins. Ron détourna les yeux, il en avait marre d'avoir peur. Zabini n'était qu'un homme, et surtout, Black n'était pas lui. Black était un allié.

Loin de se douter des pensées de son ami, Harry fusillait toujours Sirius du regard, lui reprochant d'avoir ramener son crime sur le tapis. Puis il soupira, et grogna d'un ton qui se voulait sans importance:

 **\- Pour venger la mort de mes parents.**

Après tout, savoir le pourquoi il avait fait... Ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas important. Il avait tout de même fini sa phrase d'un ton sans appel, pour clore définitivement cette conversation. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça, il était à Azkaban, fin de l'histoire.

Ron dû le comprendre, puisqu'il changea pas très subtilement de conversation, se tournant de nouveau vers ses camarades détenus:

 **\- Donc on verra sûrement plus Higgs ? Heureusement, je l'aimais pas du tout.** déclara-t-il avec soulagement.

 **\- Tu as peur de lui,** _ **ometto**_ ? se moqua gentiment Sirius en lui souriant.

Ron trembla, l'accent de l'autre le ramenant deux semaines en arrière, lorsqu'il était coincé avec Zabini dans la salle des douches, là où il s'était senti si mal à l'aise, si démuni. Il fut alors prit d'une peur et d'une colère refoulées dirigées vers un autre italien, et cria:

 **\- Ferme-la, sale rital ! Je t'ai pas causé, j'te connais pas alors t'as pas la permission de te foutre de moi !**

 **-** _ **Va cagare**_ **!** grinça Black en se levant, imposant. **Me parle plus jamais comme ça, ou je t'éclate ta gueule de petit con !**

 **\- Assis-toi Siri'.**

Les surprenant tous, Sirius obéit à la voix et se rassit lourdement, bien que toujours très énervé. Il souffla bruyamment, ne lâchant pas le roux de son regard noir, et sentit une pression sur sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux, y découvrant une main pâle posée sur son pantalon, essayant de le distraire. Il soupira, puis s'adressa à celui à qui appartenait cette poigne:

 **\- C'est bon Rem', j'vais rien lui faire. Lâche-moi.**

Remus Lupin hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et enleva sa main de la jambe de son ami. Il sentait les regards se tourner vers lui. Cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant, personne à part Sirius n'avait l'habitude de l'entendre parler. Il avait été un garçonnet très discret durant son enfance, et s'était efforcé d'accentuer ce trait de caractère depuis qu'il était en prison. Ce qu'il avait fait mettait d'office les prisonniers contre lui, tous trouvant affreux son acte, même ceux qui étaient des violeurs d'enfants et qui n'avaient donc aucune raison de se considérer meilleur que lui. Pour cela, et parce qu'il s'était déjà trop fait tabassé, il gardait la plupart du temps de silence et s'effaçait, pour ne jamais se mêler aux autres. Il faut dire qu'il avait prit l'habitude, son enfermement datant de ses 10 ans. Et aujourd'hui, tandis que ça allait bientôt faire 16 ans qu'il était en prison, il connaissait toutes les tactiques pour se faire oublier.

Sirius avait vu autre chose, lui. Il s'en foutait de ce que Lupin avait fait, et pour tout dire n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ça lui semblait insensé que ce si gentil homme ait pu commettre cette atrocité, surtout à l'âge de 10 ans. Il l'avait approché, doucement, comme l'on approche une bête sauvage et esseulée depuis trop longtemps, et petit à petit il l'avait apprivoisé. Ils s'étaient mutuellement aidés, lorsque Sirius avait perdu sa femme et son enfant à naître, et lorsque Remus se faisait frapper presque à mort par d'autres détenus. Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient calmes l'un l'autre, et ne se séparaient qu'en de rares occasions. Ils étaient devenus de vrais amis, comme on en trouve si peu en prison.

Ce qui plaisait le plus à Remus, c'était le regard que lui lançait l'italien. Il n'y voyait aucun dégoût, aucune gène, seulement une amitié sincère. Pour lui, c'était un tel changement qu'il n'y avait pas cru au départ. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus quitter Sirius, qui était devenu malgré lui son pilier dans la prison. L'aide bienvenue contre tous ses détracteurs qui ne voulaient souvent qu'une chose: avoir sa peau. Remus le comprenait, ce qu'il avait fait était dégueulasse, même si lui n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il était sûrement trop jeune pour pouvoir se rappeler de ses actes à ce moment-là.

Toujours est-il qu'il était le seul à pouvoir calmer Sirius, tout comme il avait été le seul à l'empêcher de se foutre en l'air lors du meurtre de sa femme.

Il l'empêcha donc de sauter sur Ron, qui de toute évidence se défoulait sur le mauvais italien. Il était au courant, comme tous à l'Unité, que Zabini tournait excessivement autour du jeune roux, et que ce dernier en avait une peur bleue. Normal, il était de notoriété public que Zabini était un violeur psychopathe. Le rouquin avait toutes les raisons d'avoir la trouille. Mais s'en prendre à Sirius était une mauvaise idée, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait fait parti de la Mafia, et qu'il était somme toute quelqu'un de très sanguin.

Harry le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il remercia Lupin d'un faible hochement de tête. Une bagarre dans son clan était une mauvaise idée tant qu'il y en avait un autre à combattre. Il n'avait pas accepter Sirius et Remus pour qu'ils foutent la merde. Après avoir ramené un semblant de calme, Lupin reparti dans son esprit, comme souvent, sous les regards toujours étonnés des autres qui n'en revenaient pas de l'avoir entendu parler. Black quant à lui se leva en soufflant et sorti du réfectoire, retournant dans sa cellule pour contrôler son agressivité.

Ils continuèrent de parler, de tout et de rien. Dean les informa que Seamus devait bientôt revenir, et qu'il fallait qu'ils se préparent à attaquer Nott. Le noir criait vengeance, et il trouvait les petits sourires suffisants que lui envoyait son ennemi de plus en plus insupportable. D'autant qu'il n'était pas le seul, Flint s'en donnait à cœur joie de faire de subtiles allusions lorsque Dean passait à proximité. La tension était à son comble, et menaçante.

Soudainement, Dean grogna et donna un coup de menton en fixant derrière Potter. Celui-ci se retourna et observa Malefoy, Zabini et Flint arriver dans leur direction, le premier visiblement plus qu'énervé. Harry se leva, les épaules tendues, Ron et Dean se plaçant derrière lui. Il était prêt à encaisser la déferlante qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas, puisque dès qu'il fut en face de lui, Malefoy explosa sa rage:

 **\- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu espère de crevure ?!**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?** demanda calmement Harry, feignant de ne pas comprendre les causes de la colère du blond.

 **\- Higgs bordel ! Il va aller en Haute Sécurité maintenant ! Je sais que c'est toi connard, mais ça va pas se passer comme ça.**

 **\- Ça fait mal, hein ?** agressa le brun en se rapprochant lentement, la tête haute. **T'as voulu la jouer à la déloyale en t'attaquant à Seamus, moi je t'ai enlevé Higgs. J'suis de nouveau dans la course, connard.**

Drago se rapprocha aussi, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôle. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, chacun essayant d'intimider l'autre. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry s'attarda sur les lèvres pleines du blond, déformées par une grimace de colère. Il eu un flash, se voyant lui rouler une énorme pelle au beau milieu du réfectoire.

Mais Harry reprit vite ses esprits, et poussa violemment les épaules du blond, qui recula de quelques pas. Drago le regarda de haut en bas. Puis, il eu un rictus mauvais et dédaigneux, comme s'il trouvait l'autre pathétique, et siffla:

 **\- J'suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu-là, Potter. J'vais te bouffer, j'vais t'écraser comme la merde que tu es.**

 **\- Beaucoup de paroles et trop peu d'actes.** provoqua Harry en croisant les bras.

Le blond serra les points, se retenant tellement de lui sauter la figure que ses jointures devinrent blanches et ses mains tremblèrent. Mais il se contint, et annonça, se faisant aussi menaçant qu'il le pouvait (ce qui était vraiment très effrayant):

 **\- Fais gaffe à tes arrières, et à celles de tes potes. On va vous saignez, tous, un par un. Parce que j'peux te promettre un truc: la vengeance, c'est le truc que je réussis le mieux.**

Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, laissant un vent glacial dans son sillage. Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas le suivre et le frapper, comme il avait tant envie de le faire. Le frapper, et l'embrasser aussi. Parce que voir le blond ainsi énervé, ça avait le don de l'exciter, et s'il ne se contrôlait pas un minimum, il aurait eu une putain de trique au milieu de tous les prisonniers.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas gaffe au fait que Zabini n'avait pas suivi son chef, et qu'il s'était rapproché de Ron. Le rouquin blanchit lorsqu'il vit le rital faire un pas vers lui, et se pétrifia lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue, comme une caresse. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, la peur lui paralysant les entrailles. Zabini lui agrippa alors les cheveux derrière la tête, lui maintenant d'une poigne rude pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il se lècha les lèvres et susurra, assez fort pour que tous ceux autour d'eux entendent:

 **\- J'espère que cette fois ça se fera entre nous deux,** _ **amore**_ **. Parce que j'ai très envie de** **goûter encore** **à tes jolies lèvres.**

Le rital se pencha vers le roux, la main toujours derrière sa tête pour la lui maintenir, son éternel sourire moqueur au visage. Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, Ron eu comme un sursaut d'adrénaline, et le repoussa du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Bien sur, il n'avait pas la force d'Harry, et le rital se recula juste d'un pas, mais ça l'obligea tout de même à relâcher sa poigne et Ron en fut content.

Mais Zabini ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, puisqu'il tenta de se rapprocher encore une fois, bien décider à prendre ce qu'il voulait. Seulement cette fois-ci, Harry était sortit de sa torpeur luxurieuse, et l'attrapa par l'avant-bras durement, lui faisant stopper tout mouvement. Très énervé, le brun gronda:

 **\- Dégage Zabini, ou je te broie les couilles.**

Le métis eut un petit rire moqueur, pas impressionné par la menace pour un sous. Mais Flint le prit par l'épaule et lui dit, raisonnable:

 **\- Viens Blaise on se casse, c'est pas le moment.**

Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, surtout que Jordan et Dubois s'étaient levés de leurs chaises, prêt eux aussi à en découdre, et que Flint n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à un mec ayant bouffé ses parents.

Flint et Zabini s'éloignèrent après un dernier regard concupiscent et une promesse du rital en direction de Ron: " **C'est pour bientôt,** _ **puttana**_ **.** ". Harry et son clan les observèrent sortir de la salle, toujours sur le qui-vive au cas où ils changeraient d'avis et reviendraient attaquer. Ils virent aussi les matons, qui s'étaient rapprochés pour parer une éventuelle bagarre, se disperser. Harry pouffa en les voyant, les trouvant ridicules. Comme s'ils empêchaient quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien conscience qu'un garde-chiourme avait fermé sciemment les yeux pour que Seamus subisse le viol, et que donc la sécurité avait d'énormes failles, ou acceptait trop facilement les pots-de-vin.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis, qui étaient à présent tous debout derrière lui, à assurer ses arrières. Il les observa un à un, évaluant leur force et leur motivation, puis annonça d'un ton mortellement sérieux:

 **\- Ça va être violent. Faut se préparer à toutes éventualités. Malefoy était sérieux, et il a déjà montré qu'il pouvait être très dangereux. Faites gaffe, tous. Surveillez-vous les uns les autres. Ça va tomber dans pas longtemps.**

Ils acquiescèrent comme un seul homme, puis chacun sorti de la salle, vaquant à ses occupations de l'après-midi. Seuls Ron et Dean restèrent avec Harry dans le réfectoire.

Le petit roux toussota, puis releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé de honte et de peur face à Zabini. Il tremblait presque encore à cause de l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir, et malgré la protection qu'il savait avoir de la part du brun, il voulait mettre quelque chose au clair. Il attrapa le regard d'Harry, et lui chuchota, les yeux brillants et le ton presque suppliant:

 **\- Promets-moi que tu laisseras pas Zabini m'approcher. J'veux pas... J'veux plus avoir affaire à lui. J'veux bien me battre avec qui tu veux, mais pas lui. Je suis pas assez fort contre cette pourriture. S'il te plaît, promets-moi...**

 **\- Je te le promet.** répondit doucement Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule frêle du petit roux. **Je te le jure, je laisserais jamais Zabini poser les mains sur toi.**

* * *

Drago fulminait. Contre Potter, bien sur, qui n'était qu'un petit con qu'il devait vite-fait remettre à sa place. Contre lui-même surtout, ou plutôt la réaction qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Lors de leur dispute au réfectoire, devant tous les autres prisonniers, ils s'étaient rapprochés, tellement qu'il avait senti le souffle rapide du brun contre sa bouche. Mais surtout, il avait vu les yeux de Potter s'attarder sur ses lèvres, se mordiller les siennes pendant qu'il semblait hésiter. Et bordel, Drago avait eu une seconde, une minuscule seconde pendant laquelle il s'était imaginé embrassé par Potter, et répondre à son baiser. Il avait même espéré qu'il le fasse !

C'est pourquoi il ne décolérait pas. Parce qu'il avait eu envie, pendant un court instant, que son ennemi plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Que celui qui venait d'envoyer Higgs en Enfer l'embrasse ! Merde, il n'était pas net. Il alluma une cigarette en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il était hétéro, pouvait même se vanter qu'aucun prisonnier ne l'avait jamais enculé depuis qu'il était à Azkaban. Pourtant, il fallait que ce sale Potter se rapproche un peu trop de lui, et plus rien n'allait. C'était n'importe quoi. Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'il réduise à néant ce petit con. Cette guerre de clan l'avait amusé, mais maintenant, il fallait y mettre un terme. Mais il ne savait pas encore comment.

Après le déjeuner et l'altercation, il avait rejoint rapidement sa cellule, seul, en proie à ses pensées noires. La vengeance primait sûr toutes, et ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt à Potter était vrai: il était très doué pour ça. Se venger, faire des coups bas, surenchérir, tout ça était sa spécialité. Le petit Potter pensait l'avoir atteint en plein cœur, l'avoir handicapé, mais il allait lui prouver qu'il n'avait été qu'une petite brise fasse à l'ouragan que le blond allait déclencher. Foi de Malefoy, ça allait saigner.

Il devait venger Higgs. Penser à lui assécha sa gorge, et il prit un verre d'eau. Higgs, c'était son ami, depuis son arrivée ici. Et il n'allait plus jamais le revoir, alors forcément, il en avait un petit pincement au cœur. Mais surtout, à cause de son envoie dans la prison de Haute Sécurité, Drago allait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Terence était celui qui gérait les trafics à l'Unité, et les ravitaillait en came de tout genre. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement s'attaquer à Dubois et Jordan, qui étaient les fournisseurs du clan Potter. Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais il l'écarta bien vite. Cette vengeance n'était pas suffisante, elle ne les mettrait que sur un pied d'égalité. Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était les détruire. Tout simplement.

Malefoy n'était pas adepte des bagarres, des douleurs physiques, ou des meurtres à proprement parler. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était les tortures mentales. Il excellait dans ce domaine. Il avait rendu fou Potter en détruisant mentalement le plus faible de son clan (et quoi de mieux qu'un bon viol pour arriver à ce résultat-là). Ce qu'il voulait pour sa vengeance, c'était écraser Potter sans même avoir à le toucher. Le briser, sans qu'il n'y ait de sang, ou du moins pas celui du brun. L'idéal serait même que Potter soit le coordinateur de sa propre chute, qu'il arrive à l'obliger à s'infliger une douleur lui-même. Drago n'avait donc plus qu'à réfléchir, et pour trouver la parfaite idée il avait besoin de Flint.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Marcus arriva suivi d'un Blaise plus souriant que d'habitude. Flint le rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit, tandis que Drago interrogeait Blaise du regard, pour connaître les raisons de sa bonne humeur.

 **\- Mon petit rouquin a si peur de moi qu'il ne bouge plus quand je suis là. Il serait si facile à baiser maintenant...** expliqua-t-il en sautillant de joie.

 **\- Ne lui fais rien pour l'instant Zabini.** ordonna Drago en lui rendant son sourire.

 **\- Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre encore ? J'te jure,** _ **devo svuotarmi i coglioni**_ **. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'bande comme un putain d'ado.**

 **\- Pas longtemps, je te promet.** tempéra le blond. **Bientôt, tu pourras l'enculer autant que tu voudras.**

Zabini se frotta joyeusement les mains. Il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu quelqu'un que ce petit roux tout innocent. Il voulait le souiller, comme il en avait tant souillé depuis son arrivée à Azkaban. Et a l'extérieur aussi. Blaise avait toujours eu un faible pour les petits et jeunes hommes, que la dureté de la vie ne semblait pas encore avoir touchée. Et lui, il était le monstre de la réalité qui s'abattait sur eux.

 **\- On fait quoi en attendant ?** grogna Flint en contractant nerveusement ses poings. **J'ai bien envie d'aller casser la gueule à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Non.** claqua Drago en le couvant d'un regard menaçant. **J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer ma vengeance, pas que tu sois au trou pour une putain de castagne. On se tient tranquille, d'accord ?**

 **\- J'déteste attendre.** maugréa Marcus en s'enfonçant dans le lit, jusqu'à s'accoler au mur. **Ils se pavanent comme s'ils avaient gagné. Faut les remettre à leur place.**

Drago ricana en se levant, et s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux de sa cellule, observant la partie de la salle TV qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il pouffa de nouveau, et releva la tête, surplombant tout le monde comme il savait si bien le faire. Il dirigeait, l'Unité était son terrain de jeu, et lui le maître des lieux.

Le blond se retourna vers ses deux amis, qui le regardaient avec un sourire entendu. Ils savaient tous deux ce que sa façon de relever les épaules voulaient dire: il venait d'avoir une idée. Une putain d'idée. Drago le confirma d'ailleurs, en annonçant fièrement:

 **\- Ça va valoir le coup d'attendre. Parce qu'après ce qu'on va leur faire, ils se relèveront pas.**

Marcus sauta sur ses jambes et lui frappa amicalement le dos, heureux de retrouver son ami. Il ne connaissait assez pour savoir que ses plans étaient toujours parfait, et que celui-ci allait faire mal, très mal. Déjà à l'extérieur, Drago était l'organisateur de tous leurs casses. Il ne se salissait presque jamais les mains, préférant être le cerveau. Bien heureusement d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était le seul à penser à toutes les éventualités. Marcus lui, était son poing: il exécutait les ordres, allait sur le terrain. Ce duo avait toujours bien fonctionné, jusqu'au jour où... Où il y avait eu une couille, et que Drago s'était retrouvé en prison.

Marcus était plus qu'heureux de reformer cette alliance de choc, à eux-deux, ils pouvaient faire des ravages.

Nott arriva pendant leur accolade, et toussota pour faire savoir sa présence. Les trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il parle. Zabini, le regard plus moqueur, lança d'une voix amusé en se foutant très clairement de la gueule de Théodore:

 **-** _ **Schiavo**_ **, au rapport !**

 **\- Va te faire, sale rital.** gronda Nott. Puis il se tourna vers le blond et demanda: **Les matons veulent savoir si tu veux récupérer le violon de Higgs. Sinon, ils vont le brûler avec le reste de ses affaires.**

Le sourire de Drago quitta brusquement son visage, tandis qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Le violon de Higgs était quelque chose d'important. En y pensant, il eut un petit rire nostalgique. Entendre Terence jouer était une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais entendu. Et pourtant, il venait d'une famille plutôt aisée, axée sur des principes aristocratiques d'une autre époque. Il avait dû apprendre à jouer du violon, ainsi que du piano. Drago se débrouillait donc, et il avait souvenir que son professeur jouait admirablement bien. Mais Higgs... C'était un véritable don. Autodidacte, il avait créé des morceaux connus par lui seul, et c'était tout bonnement magnifique. Il était si doué que le directeur avait accepté qu'il en possède un à l'intérieur de la prison, alors que tout objet personnel était interdit. Drago avait des soupçons sur le fait que tous le laisse tranquille avec ça: il était persuadé que ça les rassurait. Le violon rendait Higgs plus humain, prouvait à tous qu'il n'était pas qu'un fou. Même si d'après Drago, le voir jouer le confortait encore plus dans l'idée que Higgs était un sérieux psychopathe. Fallait voir sa tête aussi.

Il soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Higgs, il en était certain. Ce violon, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, rapidement, et la bonne. Pour ne pas qu'il puisse regretter.

Drago souffla bruyamment, et son visage à l'expression froide se tourna de nouveau vers Nott, qui attendait une réponse.

 **\- Ils peuvent le cramer. Higgs, c'est le passé maintenant. La seule chose qu'on peut faire pour lui, c'est le venger.**

Nott acquiesça rapidement, et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il entendit Drago le rappeler. Il se posta droit devant lui, comme un parfait petit soldat, et attendit.

 **\- En attendant qu'on le venge, tu restes tranquille. Pas de baston, rien. Faut que ça soit calme. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on les attaque, ils vont pas comprendre pourquoi on ne fait rien, et ça va leur foutre la trouille. Compris ?**

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi ?** demanda avec intérêt Nott, qui espérait faire encore partie du plan de Malefoy. La première fois, ça l'avait vraiment amusé.

Drago lui lança un sourire mauvais, et répondit:

 **\- J'peux te dire que ça va être violent. Faut juste que je passe un coup de fil.**

 **\- Faut rester calme pendant combien de temps ?**

 **\- Quelques jours, au plus. Ça dépend de combien de temps mes contacts vont mettre pour trouver l'information qu'il me faut.**

Nott hocha la tête, puis sortit de la cellule de Malefoy et Zabini, non sans envoyer un dernier regard noir au rital. Il le détestait, de plus en plus. Ce métis était fort, il était un des piliers de cette Unité, un des dirigeants les plus influents. Mais lui, Nott, devait encore trouver sa place et faire ses preuves. Alors bien sûr, il servait Drago et exécutait ses ordres, mais c'était parce qu'il le voulait. Pour que petit à petit, il gagne la confiance du blond, et devienne son allié plutôt que son homme de main.

Alors les allusions de Zabini, il en avait plus que marre. Les moqueries encore plus ! Il avait soif de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit soldat à la botte de Malefoy, et qu'il pouvait être dangereux lui-aussi. Il avait tué son père, non de Dieu ! Bien sûr, c'était dans un autre contexte, ça avait presque pu passer comme étant de l'auto-défense. Mais tout de même, il lui avait fallu du cran, et c'est cette partie de lui qu'il voulait révéler au métis. Pour lui clouer le bec. Parce que si Zabini continuait de se moquer de lui, peut-être qu'un jour il ne se contrôlerait plus. Un meurtre est si vite arrivé en prison.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers menant à la salle commune, l'énervement ne le quittant pas. Il fallait qu'il se défoule. Peut-être devrait-il aller à la salle de sport, en attendant l'heure des visites. Il n'y était pas encore allé, mais Flint lui en avait parlé en des termes élogieux. Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de frapper un sac à patate en s'imaginant massacrer le beau visage de Zabini.

Surtout que penser aux visites ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Aujourd'hui, sa mère venait, comme chaque semaine. Elle allait de pire en pire. Il pouvait voir à chaque fois le reproche dans son regard, qui lui répétait qu'il avait gâché sa vie en tuant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, pour la protéger de ce barge qui lui servait de paternel ! Nott le savait, sa mère, déjà dépressive avant son arrestation, s'enfonçait dans les abysses de noirceur d'âme. Il se rendait compte qu'en tuant son père, il n'avait pas sauvé sa mère. Il l'avait tué, elle aussi.

Il était en rage à présent, en rage contre Zabini, contre son père, et contre sa mère qui ne faisait aucun effort pour lui. Il traversa rapidement la salle TV, avec l'idée de rejoindre le plus vite son défouloir qu'allait être la salle de sport. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, et boula sans le vouloir contre l'épaule d'un autre détenu. Il se retourna sous le choc, près à hurler sa colère, mais se stoppa dans son élan.

 **\- Bordel, tu peux pas faire attention connard ?!** cria Dean Thomas en se frottant l'épaule, le choc l'ayant endolorie.

Nott, sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines, se força à sourire mauvaisement. Un rictus moqueur, comme ceux de Zabini. Il se posta face au noir, qui était visiblement aussi énervé que lui. Parfait, il allait être un parfait défouloir. Et au Diable les consignes de Malefoy, il allait foutre la merde. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment frapper quelqu'un. Il en avait _besoin_.

Et quoi de mieux que l'homme qui le détestait le plus ? Thomas était facile à provoquer. En pouffant, Nott paria à lui-même qu'il ne faudrait qu'une phrase pour sortir le black de ses gongs.

 **\- T'es con, sale crevure ?! Je te parle !** cracha Dean le fusillant du regard.

Loin d'être impressionné, malgré le fait que Thomas faisait bien une demi-tête de plus que lui, Nott releva la tête et susurra, le regard malveillant, presque démoniaque:

 **\- Dis-moi Thomas, il revient quand le petit Finnigan ? Son joli ptit cul me manque... J'ai bien envie de me le faire encore une fois quand il sortira...**

Dean hurla, et sauta sur lui. Il le frappa avec toute sa hargne, sans remarquer le sourire de Nott s'élargir. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Nott recula de quelques pas, puis se ressaisi rapidement et lui flaqua un violent uppercut dans les dents, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Sans prendre en compte Potter qui lui ordonnait d'arrêter, Dean revint à la charge et fonça sur Nott, lui agrippant les hanches pour le faire tomber. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, tout en s'administrant de puissant coups dans les côtes, les jambes. Théodore renversa la position à son avantage, et se retrouvant à cheval sur le noir, le castagna au visage, si durement qu'il entendit sa mâchoire craquer.

Les bruits de la bagarre se répercutèrent dans toute l'Unité, et tous les prisonniers sortirent de leurs cellules ou stoppèrent leurs activités pour venir observer la baston. Aucune exception, et Zabini regardait lui aussi, accoudé à la balustrade, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'est que le petit soldat se battait plutôt bien.

Zabini vit Thomas et Nott être séparés par les matons assez rapidement, et se faire embarquer, l'un au trou, l'autre à l'infirmerie. Il faut dire que le Théodore avait pas mal amoché le noir, qui laissait une belle traînée de sang derrière lui. Le rital retourna dans sa cellule, joyeux, et retrouva Drago et Marcus en pleine discussion. Il informa:

 **\- Nott vient d'envoyer Thomas à l'infirmerie ! Il a de bons poings, le petit** _ **schiavo**_ **.**

 **\- Putain, mais quel con.** marmonna Drago en se pinçant l'arrête du menton. **Il s'est prit combien ?**

 **\- Trois jours au trou. C'est un sanguin, j'crois qu'il a pété le nez à Thomas.** s'exclama Zabini, tout content. Il aimait l'action, surtout en temps que spectateur. Lorsqu'il participait, c'était surtout pour un tout autre genre de conflit.

Drago se releva et alluma une cigarette. Puis il observa Flint, qui hocha la tête en réponse à sa question muette. Ils avaient toujours la faculté de se comprendre sans dire un mot, à force de réfléchir de la même manière. Le blond annonça alors:

 **\- Ça va laisser le temps à mes contacts de chercher des informations. Dès que Nott sort, on attaque.**

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi avec Nott ? Il t'a désobéit.** releva Flint.

 **\- Ouai, je sais. Il sera puni, t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense que sa colère peut nous être utile plus tard. Il pourrait faire le sale boulot.**

 **\- Comme Higgs.** constata avec amusement Blaise.

 **\- Exactement. Nott va être mon nouveau Higgs.**

* * *

La prison était calme, trop calme, depuis quelques jours. Trois, pour être précis. Drago était plutôt fier, parce qu'il voyait les oeillades trop nombreuses du clan Potter. Ils appréhendaient, pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient peur. Seul Potter restait tranquille, et narguait toujours le blond avec son sourire supérieur. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Malefoy, mais il se retenait. La patience allait porter ses fruits, et très bientôt.

Il avait contacté ses amis à l'extérieur, et ceux-ci lui avaient affirmé qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à trouver les informations qu'il cherchait. Il n'attendait plus qu'un coup de fil, et sa vengeance prendrait forme. Aujourd'hui, si tout ce passait bien. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. L'excitation prenait le dessus, il se serait cru un matin de Noël. Il avait hâte de pouvoir détruire ce Potter, il avait peine à se contrôler.

Zabini devenait de plus en plus exécrable, puisque cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pu s'amuser à tourmenter sa proie favorite, c'est à dire le jeune Weasley. Drago trouvait drôle cette obsession qu'avait le métis, même si elle l'intriguait un peu. Enfin, il n'arrivait plus à être surpris par l'italien. Pour le calmer un peu, Drago lui avait dit qu'il serait très bientôt satisfait, amplement satisfait même. Il lui fallait juste attendre encore un peu. Tout ça pour dire que Zabini non plus, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

C'était le grand jour. Nott revenait du trou, et le clan Potter allait perdre. Drago s'attela à son travail sans vraiment réfléchir, triant sommairement les courriers. Cette matinée, comme chacune, était une perte de temps. Il détestait travailler, surtout à un poste aussi ennuyeux. A l'extérieur, il s'amusait bien plus ! Son job consistait à organiser des pillages, des attaques, des meurtres parfois. Il était coordinateur, et non pas un vulgaire postier. La seule chose à peu près marrante était qu'il pouvait lire les lettres. Pour s'assurer de la non-dangerosité de leur contenu, bien évidemment. Il en avait apprit des belles grâce à cela, et il pouvait affirmer que ça l'aidait à tenir l'Unité H à ses pieds. Pour que les secrets trop honteux ne soient pas divulgués. Tout compte fait, il aimait bien son job ici.

Mais pas ce matin. Parce qu'il était trop pressé. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'en finir au plus vite et d'enfin, arriver à l'après-midi. Là où le spectacle allait commencer. Il sautilla presque de joie en entendant le gardien surveillant grogner qu'il était midi. Malefoy oblige, il resta d'apparence calme, même si un observateur avisé tel que Zabini pouvait voir ses paupières tressauter sous l'excitation.

Le déjeuner passa encore trop lentement, et ses co-détenus eurent du mal à le faire tenir en place. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la vengeance le faisait bander ! Surtout le fait d'asseoir sa supériorité sur Potter, son ennemi. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif.

 **\- Faut que je le baise, j'te jure, j'vais pas tenir sinon. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'il me suçait, et** _ **Mio Dio**_ **, c'était trop bon !** s'exclama Zabini.

 **\- J'ai jamais baisé avec un mec.** répondit Flint en mâchouillant sa purée ( purée de quoi, un mystère).

 **\- Tu devrais mon pote, c'est encore meilleur ! Le cul, c'est le meilleur endroit pour foutre une queue. C'est chaud, serré... Bordel,** _ **è perfetto**_ **!**

 **\- J'sais pas... Une chatte, c'est bien aussi.**

 **\- Pas autant.** assura Blaise, survolté. **Une femme, c'est cool, mais c'est banal. Tu la prends, tu la baises, mais c'est tout. Un mec... Ça a une fierté, ça veut pas se faire enculer. C'est ça qu'est jouissif putain, c'est que tu contrôles un mec qui le veut pas. Tu le possèdes. Y'a rien de mieux.**

 **\- Faudra que j'essaye...** soupira Marcus en réfléchissant.

 **\- Prends-en un faible pour commencer. Comme...** Il scruta le réfectoire et son regard s'arrêta sur un petit blond, assit tout seul au fond de la salle. Il sourit mauvaisement. **Comme MacMillan. C'est une proie facile, et il dira rien. J'suis sur qu'il s'est déjà fait enfiler par la moitié de l'Unité.**

 **\- Mmh... Ouai, faut voir. J'suis pas fan des blondinets. Et j'suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment le faire, tu sais, j'suis hétéro.**

 **-** _ **Lasciami ridere**_ **! Hétéro, ça existe pas ici.** se moqua Zabini.

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** contra Flint. **Drago est toujours hétéro, et ça fait 1 an qu'il est là. Hein, Drago ? Drago ?!**

Marcus balança sa main devant le visage de son ami, espérant le faire réagir. Le blond sorti lentement de ses songes. Il avait mangé presque machinalement, plongé dans ses réflexions. L'envie de vengeance le bouffait, et savoir qu'elle était aussi près, il ne tenait plus.

Il répondit donc rêveusement à Flint, qui se moqua gentiment de lui. Puis, ils sortirent de la cafétéria, et Blaise proposa un jeu de carte, pour faire passer le temps. Malefoy accepta, puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire à part attendre. Ils commencèrent une partie de Poker. Seulement, c'était très compliqué de jouer entre-eux à ce jeu.

Ils étaient tous les trois, de vrais manipulateurs. Peut-être Flint un peu moins que les deux autres, mais il n'en restait pas moins un bluffeur hors-pair. La partie s'éternisa donc sans qu'aucun ne bouge, tous se jaugeant pour voir qui mentait le mieux. Et ce combat de regard perdura pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, aucun ne voulant plier. Ils étaient plutôt drôle à voir.

Drago, qui tenait nonchalamment ses cartes d'une main tandis qu'il fumait sa clope de l'autre, entendit un souffle bruyant et des pas lourds dans son dos. Il posa lentement ses cartes, informant les deux autres joueurs qu'ils devaient faire une pause, et se retourna.

En face de lui, Goyle, son éternel air benêt collé au visage, reprenait son souffle. Il avait les joues rouges, comme s'il venait de courir. Ou plutôt de marcher vite, car pour un grassouillet comme lui, courir n'était pas une possibilité envisageable. Drago haussa un de ses sourcils blonds parfaitement sculpté, attendant que son homme de main ait fini de cracher ses poumons.

 **\- Y'a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi, Dray.**

Malefoy bondit de sa chaise, tout sourire. Il remercia sommairement Goyle, avant de se retourner vers Blaise et Flint, qui l'observaient.

 **\- La partie commence, les mecs ! Chopez Nott dès qu'il revient du trou, et ensuite réunion dans ma cellule. Pour tous, même Rogue.** annonça-t-il précipitamment. **Et au fait, j'ai gagné.**

Il retourna d'un geste vif ses cartes, faisant grogner les deux autres tout autant mauvais perdants que manipulateurs, et avança d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle téléphonique.

Cette salle se trouvait juste à gauche de l'entrée de l'Unité. Il n'y avait qu'un téléphone, fonctionnant à l'aide d'une carte. Seuls les détenus possédant de l'argent pouvait appeler, et il était encore plus rare de recevoir des coups de téléphone. Cette petite salle était constamment surveillée, les gardiens ayant décrété (à raison) que le combiné pouvait servir d'arme. De même, par décret du directeur lui-même, les appels étaient enregistrés, et écoutés de manière aléatoire par un maton. Drago avait dû user de son nom et de son pouvoir à l'extérieur pour contraindre les gardiens de ne jamais écouter ses appels. Heureusement, il avait assez de pouvoir pour ça. N'était pas dirigeant de l'Unité qui veut.

Drago bouscula presque violemment ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, sans qu'aucun détenu ne rouspète, et accéda enfin au téléphone. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de politesses, et demanda brusquement:

 **\- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

A l'autre bout du fil, un homme rigola d'une voix grasse, pas le moindre énervé par le ton du blond. Il le connaissait, et savait que le jeune Drago pouvait être fougueux.

 **\- Ouai, c'est bon.**

Malefoy soupira, soulagé. Il avait eu peur, soudainement, que son plan ne se déroule pas comme prévu, et que son contact ne trouve pas les informations qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter pourtant, l'autre était tout de même le meilleur du pays pour trouver les secrets. Enfin, d'après Drago.

 **\- Alors ?**

Puis, il posa la question tant attendue, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que son ennemi avait débarqué:

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Potter pour se retrouver à Azkaban ?**

Son interlocuteur ricana une nouvelle fois, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs du blond. Enfin, il annonça:

 **\- Prépare-toi, Dray. Parce que je te jure que c'est un truc vraiment horrible, même pour toi.**

* * *

 **\- Je sais ce que t'as fait.**

Potter écarquilla les yeux face à cette annonce. Il se sentait étouffer d'un coup, et à l'étroit.

Lorsque Drago était revenu de la salle téléphonique, Nott était toujours au trou. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il ne voulait qu'une chose: confronter Potter. Il informa donc Flint que la réunion de clan était repoussé, et qu'il allait mettre en place la vengeance. Il leur demanda tout de même de se tenir prêt au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Puis, Drago parti à la recherche de Potter, embarquant Crabbe avec lui pour couvrir ses arrières.

Drago se sentait étrange. Il était chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et en même temps, très excité. Parce que sa vengeance allait être tellement plus simple ! L'acte de Potter était si... Horrible, affreux, dégueulasse... Qu'il voudrait à tout prix le protéger. Et c'est ce que voulait Drago: que Potter soit prêt à tout pour protéger son secret.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le brun, celui-ci jouait tranquillement à la bataille avec le rouquin. Drago lui avait alors demandé presque gentiment de le suivre, lui conseillant tout de même que ça valait mieux pour lui. Interloqué, Potter s'était levé et avait ordonné à Weasley de rejoindre Dubois et Jordan. Pour le protéger. Drago en avait ri intérieurement, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas deux pauvres camés qui allaient pouvoir empêcher Blaise de baiser le roukmout si l'envie lui en prenait. Enfin, le blond espérait que son ami ne fasse pas ça en son absence, car ça contrecarrerait son plan si parfait.

Potter avait donc suivi Drago jusqu'à la laverie, et le blond avait donné l'ordre à son gros garde-du-corps de surveiller l'entrée. Les deux ennemis s'étaient observés dans le blanc des yeux, Drago se maudissant de ressentir du désir face à la puissance émanant du brun. Pour s'empêcher de faire une connerie, il avait alors annoncé, un sourire fier sur les lèvres:

 **\- Je sais ce que t'as fait.**

Et ils en étaient là à présent, Harry le scrutant minutieusement, comme pour chercher une faille dans son expression parfaite. Puis il affirma, un peu trop sûr de lui pour que ça soit crédible:

 **\- Conneries. Je sais que c'est faux. Tu sais rien du tout, pauvre con.**

Malefoy ricana, et le brun perdit encore un peu de sa superbe. Puis, d'une démarche presque féline, le blond s'avança vers son ennemi tout en susurrant:

 **\- Oh si, je sais ce que t'as fait. Pourquoi tu es là. C'est pas du joli, hein Potter ? Dis-moi, comment tu arrives encore à dormir après ça ?**

 **\- Tu bluff.** assura Harry.

 **\- Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui a...**

Puis le blond se pencha à son oreille, et chuchota chaudement, leurs corps collés. Harry se figea petit à petit, et lorsque Drago se décolla de lui, il s'effondra presque, comme s'il venait de recevoir un violent coup à l'estomac. Son visage reflétait la surprise pure, et après quelques secondes à observer Malefoy qui le regardait en souriant, fier, le brun balbutia:

 **\- Comment... Comment tu sais ça ?**

Malefoy ricana, dédaigneux. Enfin, le masque de son ennemi se fissurait. Enfin, il avait l'avantage. Et enfin, il montrait qu'il était le plus puissant. S'asseyant nonchalamment contre la table, cette même table où quelques semaines plus tôt il avait vu le jeune Finnigan détruit, nu et couvert de sperme, il observa hautain le brun dont toute fierté semblait avoir quitté le corps.

 **\- J'ai mes sources.** répondit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. **Tu ne poses pas la bonne question.**

Harry, tétanisé, plongea les yeux dans ceux du blond, scrutateur. Il cherchait une réponse, à comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire. Puis soudain, il haussa les sourcils, tiltant le cheminement des pensées de Malefoy.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?** maugréa Harry. **Parce que c'est ça, non ? Tu me proposes ton silence à condition que je fasse un truc pour toi.**

 **\- Presque. J'veux que tu fasses un truc contre toi. Enfin, plutôt contre ton camp.**

Le brun s'adossa contre une des machines à laver, et soupira. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Parce qu'il avait enfin compris, c'était ça la vengeance du blond. Il allait le forcer à s'autodétruire. Et ce chantage était un terrible dilemme pour lui. Parce que ses actes, il ne voulait au grand jamais que ça se sache, ici à Azkaban. Mais faire quelque chose contre son propre clan allait contre ses principes...

Pourtant, il prit rapidement sa décision. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas prit conscience d'avoir fermés, et releva le regard vers Malefoy. Celui-ci le fixait toujours avec son sourire suffisant, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

 **\- D'accord. J'ferais ce que tu voudras, si tu promets de rien dire.**

Après tout, se rassura-t-il, rien ne pouvait être pire que ces actes passés.

Malefoy se frotta les mains. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Potter à sa merci. Il se rapprocha de son ennemi, jusqu'à se tenir juste en face de lui. Il devait peser chacun de ses mots, pour qu'ils transpercent Potter comme des lames de couteaux. Lentement, profitant de cet instant de total contrôle sur le brun, il annonça d'une voix chantante:

 **\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais pouvoir t'ordonner. Parce qu'il faut que ça te détruise, Potter, que ça te dégoûte tellement que tu ne pourras plus te regarder dans le miroir. J'ai cherché quelque chose d'horrible, de dégueulasse, qui te donnerait la gerbe. Et j'ai trouvé. C'est très simple.**

Drago souffla, se contenant difficilement de ne pas faire éclater sa joie, et souffla, le ton frémissant:

 **\- Demain, tu emmèneras Weasley ici. Et tu laisseras Zabini faire _tout ce qu'il veut_ avec lui. Deal ?**

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Ometto:**_ Petit homme

 _ **Va cagare:**_ Va chier

 _ **Amore:**_ (Mon) amour

 _ **Puttana:**_ Pute

 _ **Devo svuotarmi i coglioni:**_ Je dois me vider les couilles

 _ **Schiavo:**_ Esclave

 _ **Mio Dio:**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **E perfetto:**_ C'est parfait

 _ **Lasciami ridere:**_ Laisse-moi rire

* * *

Verdict ? Toujours bien ?

Nouveau chapitre, à l'heure convenue (je suis très fière de moi). Pas mal de truc encore, une baston, tout ça. D'ailleurs, j'espère que je me débrouilles pas trop mal en scène de bagarre, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être nulle... M'enfin bon.

Sinon, pas trop frustré(e)s ? Vous en apprenez un peu plus sûr ce qu'a fait Harry, mais vous savez toujours pas ! HAHA ! Je suis trop sadique...

Petite dédicace à une de mes lectrices les plus folles dans ce chapitre... Parce qu'on adore les violons ! J'espère que tu te reconnaîtras ;)

 **Important:** Je ne cautionne pas ce que raconte Blaise à Flint. Une agression sexuelle est grave, de même qu'une incitation à comettre une agression. Je ne minimise pas l'acte dégueulasse et horrible qu'est le viol. Mais Zabini est un personnage, il trouve ça normal et même amusant. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde.

Que pensez-vous des relations entre les personnages ? Sirius et Ron ? Nott et Blaise ? Harry et Drago ? Blaise et Ron ? Blaise et Flint ? **La fin vous a plu**? A votre avis, que va répondre Harry ? Va-t-il l'envoyer se faire foutre par un arbre ? Je vous laisse deviner... Il faut un minimum de suspens pour faire durer le plaisir.

Nouvelle apparition de Remus, et on en apprend aussi plus sur ce personnage. J'espère qu'il vous plaît, malgré ce qu'il a fait... Et pour ceux qui l'aime, il aura un rôle plus important très bientôt !

Par contre, désolée pour ceux qui aimaient Higgs, mais comme vous l'avez compris, on ne le reverra plus... Pas trop triste ?

Enfin voilà, nouveau chapitre dont je suis fière et en même temps qui m'a déçu un peu, je l'avais imaginé bien mieux. Brefouille, la suite arrive dans 2 semaines **(donc le 17 septembre)** , et vous saurez la réponse d'Harry... En attendant:

 **BONNE RENTREE A TOUS !**


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Déjà le cinquième chapitre, que le temps passe vite. Et pas de retard encore une fois, je crois qu'on commence bien l'année (scolaire) !

Petit cadeau de rentrée donc, en espérant que les vôtres aient été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Je vous avais soumis une idée la dernière fois, qui était de faire des **OS** pour chaque personnage et raconter leur histoire avant d'être arrêté. Je vous annonce que **cette idée est retenue** et que le premier OS verra le jour à la fin de la fiction :) Donc c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais le projet est en place et le premier mot écrit !

 **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

J'en ai jamais eu autant sur un chapitre, et vraiment, merci du fond du cœur :)

J'ai reçu des reviews anonymes, auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par message comme je le fais pour les autres. Mais je les lis, toutes, et elles me font grave plaisir (je pars du principe qu'on dit unE review) :)

Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Blaise Zabini, matricule 98Z245. Condamné pour vol et meurtre au 2nd degré.

Sentence: 25 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 20 ans.

* * *

Ils marchaient lentement, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Côte à côte, la même tête d'enterrement qu'ils exposaient aux autres prisonniers, la même mâchoire crispée, les mêmes épaules tendues. Seul leurs regards différaient, l'un brillant de conviction, tandis que l'autre était plutôt humide de peur. C'est pour cela que le brun avait posé une main réconfortante sur le haut du dos du roux, le soutenant par ce simple touché. Et mon Dieu, il lui fallait du soutien.

Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, car c'était bien eux, avançaient durement dans la pesanteur de la prison. L'Unité toute entière semblait éteinte, en pleine digestion. Les matons ne faisaient guère attention à eux, et les prisonniers les observaient tout au plus avec le mépris habituel, de celui qui ne quitte jamais vraiment cet endroit, quand bien même l'on créait une véritable amitié. Ron tremblotait légèrement d'appréhension, la frousse lui enserrant la gorge et le ventre comme pour l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Harry quant à lui, donnait bonne figure, du moins l'espérait-il. Intérieurement, le combat faisait toujours rage, mais il avait prit sa décision. Il allait s'y tenir, malgré le dégoût de soi qui ne le quittait plus, et la culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà, bien que rien ne se soit encore passé.

Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps. Malefoy avait exigé une réponse immédiate, ou la mort assurée. Et Harry ne voulait pas mourir, même si cela signifiait renier ses principes, et passer outre son Syndrome du Sauveur. Il avait prit la décision qui s'annonçait, et marchait maintenant sans grande détermination vers son destin, son ami à ses côtés. Le roux semblait d'ailleurs perdu, et Harry s'en voulait pour ça. Il aurait dû mieux lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer, au lieu de le jeter dans la gueule du loup en espérant qu'il s'en sorte. Mais, comme dit plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps.

Harry n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. Depuis sa conversation avec Malefoy, en début d'après-midi, il n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser les paroles du blond et le choix qu'il avait fait, un choix qu'il avait regretté à peine avait-il franchi ses lèvres. Il s'était tourné et retourné sur son petit matelas inconfortable, des gouttes de sueurs roulant le long de sa colonne et le collant aux draps. Vers 3h du matin, alors que raisonnait dans le silence de l'Unité le rire fou de Sirius, Harry avait vomi le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler le soir-même. Puis, durant la matinée, il s'était cantonné d'exécuter avec précision son travail, sans palabres inutiles et pensées parasites.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Ou plutôt, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, s'entend. Harry ne faisait pas d'habitude dans la compassion trop poussée, il avait bien compris que ça n'aidait personne, c'était même contre-productif. Surtout pour lui, qui avait plaisir à aider les autres, les fragiles et innocents. Pour cela, il valait mieux être fort et ne pas commencer à les plaindre. Sinon, on ne s'en sortait pas. Mais là, il avait peur pour Ron. Peut-être pas autant que le roux avait peur, mais tout de même. Ça lui serrait le cœur, et s'il n'avait pas eu ce self-contrôle impressionnant, ses jambes se seraient depuis longtemps dérobées sous lui.

Le trajet parut trop court, et les minutes trop rapides. Bientôt il fut l'heure, et ils se trouvaient devant la porte ouverte de la laverie. Après un dernier soupir, Harry entra dans la salle, suivi d'un Ron aux points serrés et au regard fuyant. A l'intérieur, les attendaient Malefoy, Flint et Zabini, qui souriaient et paraissaient en terrain conquit. Harry tiqua, essayant tout de même de garder un visage impassible: Flint n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il n'aurait dû y avoir que le blond et le rital. Potter n'aimait pas cette situation, se retrouver en infériorité numérique face à des psychopathes en puissance.

Les trois acolytes se tournèrent vers eux d'un même geste lorsque Harry referma la porte d'un mouvement brusque, la faisant claquer sinistrement. Ils ressemblaient à des maîtres du monde, à des hommes d'affaire, à des gagnants en puissance. Le regard de Zabini s'attarda sur la silhouette du rouquin, le détaillant avidement, et Ron frissonna. Il senti la main d'Harry revenir se placer dans son dos, chaude et rassurante, mais ça ne suffit pas. Les yeux du rital le transperçaient, le déshabillaient, et il se sentait totalement impuissant.

 **\- Parfaitement à l'heure, Potter. Bravo.** le félicita Malefoy.

Harry renifla, méprisant, et s'avança encore, Ron à ses côtés. Il regrettait tellement sa décision, encore plus alors que le blond avait dans ses yeux cette lueur provocatrice qu'il détestait tant. Le brun ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas commencer une joute verbale dont il ne ressortirait rien de bon. Tout avait été dit d'après lui. Il prit une mine résolue, presque fataliste, mais garda la tête haute. Jamais il ne courberait le dos devant son ennemi.

Ron quant à lui, paraissait bien moins sur de lui. Les épaules droites, tendues, et la mine figée dans un rictus de crainte, il n'en menait pas large. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Zabini sur lui, partout, et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en triturant ses mains. Au moins contenait-il ses tremblements. Instinctivement pourtant, il se rapprocha de Harry, cherchant une protection qu'il savait pourtant vaine. Le brun ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Las de ces non-dits et de ce silence pesant, Flint se racla la gorge pour faire savoir à Drago qu'il était peut-être temps d'avancer les choses. Il sentait Blaise à côté de lui, trépignant, se contrôlant autant qu'il le pouvait de ne pas se jeter sur sa proie. Mais son excitation était palpable, et Marcus sentait que le rital ne se retiendrait plus longtemps. Il fut donc rassuré lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui et lui sourit rapidement d'un air entendu.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est temps de partir.** annonça Malefoy. **On va les laisser tranquille.**

 **\- Il respectera le deal ?** demanda rapidement Flint en toisant Potter du regard.

Celui-ci le fusilla en retour, puis tourna légèrement la tête vers Ron, qui s'était figé. Ils échangèrent un regard emplit d'appréhension, de regret peut-être, de peur. Mais aussi de compréhension. Puis, Harry se tourna de nouveau, vers Drago cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait faire des affaires qu'avec lui, et non pas parler avec un de ses sous-fifres, aussi important avait-il l'air. Ce fut donc à Malefoy qu'il répondit, la voix froide en priant pour qu'elle ne se brise pas:

 **\- Oui. Il fera ce qu'on a convenu.**

Flint hocha la tête, mais le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandit. Il plongea lui aussi son regard dans celui de son ennemi, et persifla:

 **\- J'aimerais qu'il le dise lui-même. Pour être sûr qu'il a bien compris.**

Ron se statufia et releva la tête, lui qui observait de nouveau le sol, impuissant. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry, qui s'excusa d'un clignement de paupières. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait la partie. D'un rapide coup de menton, il l'incita à parler, car de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ron, les yeux baissé, le rouge montant aux joues honteusement, murmura, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de parler plus fort:

 **\- Oui. J'ai bien compris. Je ferais ce que vous avez dit.**

 **\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?** susurra Malefoy en penchant la tête sur le côté, son regard brillant de malice.

Il voulait l'entendre le dire, l'humiliation n'en serait que plus grande. Ron, devenu blanc, releva les yeux et les fixa tous alternativement, plein d'incompréhension. Puis il croisa le regard triste d'Harry, qui se fit fuyant. Ron senti les larmes montées, et souffla pour atténuer tant bien que mal ses yeux humides. Il posa son regard sur le blond, refusant d'observer Zabini qui lui s'en donnait à cœur joie, le fixant avec son sourire mauvais.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé, tous attendant les paroles du roux. Celui-ci se sentait honteux, humilié, prit au piège. Comme un moins que rien. Il voulait se terrer dans un coin. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Résigné, se retenant autant qu'il le pouvait de vomir ou d'éclater en sanglot, il balbutia, la voix basse:

 **\- Je... je vais laissé Zabini faire... tout ce qu'il veut... avec moi.**

 **\- Il y a tellement de choses que je veux faire avec toi,** _ **amore**_ **.** roucoula Zabini suavement.

 **\- Bien !** s'exclama Malefoy. **Maintenant que c'est clair, on va pouvoir les laisser tranquille. Potter, je dois te parler.**

Flint, Drago et Harry sortirent de la laverie rapidement, Ron suppliant presque son ami du regard de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais la porte se referma inévitablement, et il se retrouva seul avec son pire ennemi, son cauchemar. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il croisait le regard avide de Zabini, qui se frottait les mains joyeusement. Il eut envie de hurler. Comment ? Comment en était-il arrivé à se retrouver dans cette situation ?

* * *

24h plus tôt:

 **\- Demain, tu emmèneras Weasley ici. Et tu laisseras Zabini faire _tout ce qu'il veut_ avec lui. Deal ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** balbutia Harry, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Drago ricana, moqueur, puis se rapprocha encore d'un pas et articula lentement:

 **\- J'veux que tu laisses Zabini baiser le petit roukmout. C'est plus clair ?**

 **\- Mais... Non !**

Harry, les yeux exorbités, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Malefoy, incapable de concevoir ce que le blond lui demandait. C'était simplement impossible. Un violent coup de massue, qu'il se prenait en pleine face, sans encore comprendre ce que tout ça impliquait. Il y avait réfléchit pourtant, à la vengeance de Malefoy. Il avait calculé, envisagé toutes les possibilités, mais ça... C'était tout bonnement irréel. Son secret, son terrible acte avait été découvert, et en contrepartie du silence, Drago lui demandait... L'irréalisable.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse pourtant. Être en face de lui, bouche bée et impuissant comme il l'était à présent, ce n'était pas bon. Seulement, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Cette guerre allait trop loin. Pourtant, ils étaient à Azkaban, le pire avait déjà été commis: avec Seamus. Avec Higgs aussi. Mais ce qu'il lui demandait à présent, c'était autre chose. A un niveau supérieur encore. Harry comprenait enfin dans quel jeu vicieux il s'était embarqué en refusant de serrer la main de Drago, et combien le blond était plus doué que lui à ce niveau-là. Parce que ce n'était plus attaquer l'autre, mais vendre un de ses hommes. S'autodétruire. Harry comprit à cet instant précis que Malefoy avait gagné.

 **\- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça.** murmura-t-il.

Ça allait au delà de ses principes. Il ne sacrifiait pas ses amis. Il ne contribuait pas à l'attaque d'innocents. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Seamus, et depuis ce moment affreux et fatidique, il avait surprotéger Ron, pour que le jeune rouquin ne subisse pas l'horreur qu'avait connu l'irlandais. Surtout qu'il lui avait promis, de vive-voix et avec toute sa volonté: il ne laisserait pas Zabini s'en prendre à lui. Alors refuser, c'est ce qu'il allait faire oui. Il ne voyait pas les choses autrement.

Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Cette bataille, il allait la remporter. Aussi, avec des gestes calculés et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il s'alluma nonchalamment une cigarette et soupira, sur le ton de l'évidence:

 **\- T'as pas le choix, Potter. C'est soit toi, soit lui.**

 **\- Je ne ferais pas ça.** répéta Harry, avec cette fois-ci plus de conviction.

Malefoy haussa les épaules en ricanant. C'était si facile... Pousser Potter dans ses retranchements, lui laisser encore un soupçon d'espoir. Pour mieux l'enfoncer encore. Ainsi, sa défaite n'en serait que plus savoureuse.

 **\- Bien.** répondit le blond lentement. **Bien, d'accord, tu refuses. Dans ce cas, je vais révéler ton secret à toute l'Unité. Je pense faire une annonce générale, t'en dis quoi ?**

 **\- NON !** s'écria Harry.

Drago pouffa devant l'impuissance du brun, qui se laissait mener à la baguette. Il se rapprocha d'une démarche féline, jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement une dizaine de centimètres de son ennemi, et susurra:

 **\- T'as raison, c'est pas à moi de l'annoncer. Je vais te laisser le faire. Devant tout le monde.**

 **\- Non, non...** marmonna Harry.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, des sueurs froides le traversant dans tout le corps. Il était au plus mal, le visage blanc comme linge, et la peur au ventre. Drago se sentait si puissant en face de lui, pour une fois. Il voulait en profiter à fond. Et ce qui le réjouissait le plus, c'était cette fragilité qu'il dégageait. Enfin, son adversaire était faible. A cause de lui. C'était purement jouissif.

 **\- Si ça se sait, je signe mon arrêt de mort.** chuchota le brun, la tête basse. **Les mecs comme moi, on les bute. Je peux pas... Je peux pas le dire.**

 **\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !** ricana Malefoy.

Harry balança la tête de gauche à droite, totalement impuissant. Il était dans un tel dilemme qu'un mal de crâne pointait, et l'assourdissait. Il se sentait presque brumeux, comme vider de ses forces, lui qui devait pourtant réfléchir à plein régime pour se sortir de ce cul-de-sac. Mais hélas, il ne voyait aucune solution. Son esprit si avisé d'habitude lui faisait à présent défaut. Et sa raison bataillait avec sa conscience, dans une lutte sans merci qui le rendait amorphe.

Il releva la tête, vaguement perdu, pour faire face à ce qui semblait être le plus heureux des hommes. Drago se savait gagnant, avant même la décision du brun. C'était tout bénef pour lui, qu'importe le choix de Potter. Le clan adverse avait perdu, c'en était fini. Il avait gagné, et il rayonnait.

 **\- Je... Je peux y réfléchir ?** demanda Harry dans un souffle, se doutant bien de la réponse.

 **\- Non. C'est maintenant que tu dois te décider. Deux solutions: tu dis la vérité aux prisonniers, et tu crèves avant la fin de la semaine. Où tu vends le cul de ton pote, et ton secret en reste un. A toi de voir.**

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, la pression devenant insoutenable. Drago jeta négligemment son mégot dans un coin, et croisa les bras. Le silence prit place, un silence lourd, durant lequel le brun pouvait presque apercevoir l'épée de Damoclès se balancer au-dessus de sa tête. C'était trop dur, trop horrible, trop... Trop. Impossible à gérer.

 **\- Je peux pas faire ça...** murmura Harry d'une voix éteinte. **Je peux pas lui faire ça...**

 **\- Blaise attend ça depuis si longtemps !** s'exclama Drago, sur le ton d'une confidence. **Il serait tellement heureux !**

 **\- Je peux pas...**

 **\- Il a l'habitude tu sais. Il fera ça proprement. Pas comme Nott avec le ptit irlandais, le pauvre... Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?**

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Penser à Seamus et à ce qui lui était arrivé à ce moment-là n'était pas une bonne chose. L'histoire se répétait. Et l'image d'un Ron détruit, abusé de la plus violente des façons s'imposa dans son esprit. Il répéta encore, la voix de plus en plus basse:

 **\- Je peux pas lui faire ça...**

 **\- Il va falloir pourtant.** cassa Drago d'une voix dure. Il trouvait le temps long à présent, et la décision d'Harry tardait trop à venir. Il voulait le voir avouer, le voir se détester à cause des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. **T'as pas le choix. C'est la vie ou la mort, Potter. Lui, ou toi.**

Harry souffla une dernière fois, les paupières toujours closes, puis rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son ennemi. Sa décision était prise, et la conviction, ainsi qu'un profond dégoût se lisait dans son regard. Il annonça alors, d'une voix froide, la bile remontant dans sa gorge:

 **\- J'accepte.**

 **\- J'veux t'entendre le dire.** persifla Drago, un sourire suffisant et malveillant aux lèvres.

 **\- Zabini pourra faire ce qu'il veut de Ron. Je l'emmènerais ici demain.**

 **\- Sage décision.** acquiesça perfidement Malefoy, en se penchant vers son ennemi, se retrouvant seulement à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder encore une fois sur cette bouche pulpeuse, qu'il avait malgré tout ça envie de dévorer. Puis lentement, il releva les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de l'autre, et annonça, le ton froid et implacable:

 **\- Un jour je te tuerais, connard.**

Puis il le repoussa violemment, et le blond tituba en arrière, avant de s'agripper au rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Il suivi le départ d'Harry du regard, un léger tiraillement le prenant au ventre. Il eut peur pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Potter était à sa merci, et il ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui. Enfin, bien que cette certitude le rassure, il parti tout de même rapidement à la recherche de Marcus, pour établir un plan de défense, au cas où il y aurait une riposte non-attendue.

Harry de son côté restait chamboulé au possible. Ce qu'il venait de faire lui semblait impensable, et lui retournait l'estomac. Il traversa, le teint livide, la grande pièce commune, monta d'un pas hésitant les escaliers et dû même s'appuyer contre la rambarde pour atteindre sa cellule. Il en était malade, de cette décision affreuse qu'il venait de prendre. La bile lui brûlant la gorge, il n'eut pas le courage de monter dans son lit, et s'affala sur celui de Ron. Tremblotant et transpirant, il ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son front. Le froid de sa paume lui fit du bien, mais son mal de tête ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Il se dégoûtait, se répugnait. Sa décision, cette putain de décision qu'il avait prit, allait contre tous ses principes. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Le silence apaisa un peu son mal de tête, et lui permit de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Ron, qu'il explique. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci débarqua dans la cellule quelques minutes plus tard. Harry s'assit, laissant la place à Ron de se poser lui-aussi sur son matelas, et soupira. Il n'osait pas regarder son ami, et pourtant, ils devaient avoir cette conversation. Si tant est que Ron le laisse parler jusqu'au bout, et s'expliquer.

 **\- Tu tires une sale tronche mon pote.** s'exclama Ron, tout sourire, encore insouciant. Harry lui enviait cette innocence, celle-là même qu'il allait bafoué de la plus terrible des façons.

 **\- Je viens de parler avec Malefoy.** soupira le brun d'une voix las, en se frottant les yeux.

Ron déchanta assez vite et prit une mine grave. Il savait que cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Le rouquin détestait Malefoy, peut-être pas autant que Zabini, mais il trouvait tout de même que le blond était un sacré connard.

Harry souffla bruyamment, une grimace déformant ses traits. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Ron, et se résigna. Il fallait de toute façon qu'il lui en parle, et rapidement, puisque tout devait se dérouler le lendemain, après le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il se positionna le dos droit, les lèvres pincées. Ça allait être dur, mais il le fallait.

Comment faire ça à un ami ? Comment lui expliquer son choix ? D'autant plus que le roux l'observait, interrogatif mais tout de même serein, comme s'il lui faisait de toute façon pleinement confiance. Et cette innocence, cette douceur qui lui plaisait tant chez Ron, et qui allait faner à cause de lui.

 **\- Faut que je te cause, Ron. J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment... Vraiment terrible.**

 **\- Si c'est pour combattre Malefoy, alors t'as forcément fait ce qu'il fallait.** rassura Ron. **Je te fais confiance.**

Merde, pourquoi lui disait-il ce genre de chose ? Harry grimaça. C'était tellement compliqué. Mais il le devait. Alors il se lança, d'une voix enrouée par la honte:

 **\- Ron, écoute, j'ai...**

 **\- Harry !**

Les deux amis se tournèrent rapidement vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans leur cellule. Olivier Dubois les fixait, totalement essoufflé et s'appuyant contre les barreaux. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir couru. Harry le questionna du regard, lui intimant silencieusement de parler, et Dubois annonça d'une voix rapide frôlant l'hystérie:

 **\- Dean est revenu de l'infirmerie ! Seamus est avec lui !**

* * *

23h plus tôt:

L'atmosphère était étrange, pesante. Personne n'osait parler, n'y même bouger. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, simplement un silence coupable, austère, presque religieux. Ils avaient l'impression qu'à la moindre parole prononcée, tout pourrait se briser. Que le petit homme, recroquevillé sur le lit du bas, pourrait se briser. Encore plus qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être. Il regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux vitreux ne se fixant pourtant nul part. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes, et sa joue droite reposait contre ses genoux. Tout son corps paraissait atrocement tendu, et si fragile. Mais il ne tremblait pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses battements de paupières et sa faible respiration, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne vivait pas.

Dean n'avait pas osé le toucher. Lui qui avant ne lésinait pas en accolades et gestes réconfortants, ne pouvait se résoudre à poser de nouveau ses mains sur ce petit corps. Il lui semblait qu'au plus petit effleurement, il allait le casser. Et il ne voulait pas ça, il se sentait assez coupable comme cela. Pourtant, Seamus ne présentait plus aucune blessure. Il l'avait bien vu, à l'infirmerie, et le docteur Granger lui avait confirmé: il ne restait plus rien de visible du calvaire qu'avait endurer le jeune irlandais il y avait à présent 1 mois.

Seulement, il le voyait bien, par la démarche de son protégé, par son regard vide, par son aversion chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près. Seamus n'était pas guéri, loin de là. Il restait des blessures, des déchirures, plus profondes encore. Intérieures. Son âme était meurtrie, et, comme marquée au fer rouge, cette blessure-là était indélébile.

Harry et Ron avait presque couru jusqu'à cette cellule. Harry avait souri, heureux de retrouver son ami et d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette abominable journée. Mais en voyant Seamus, et croisant le regard triste de Dean, il avait compris. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son ami, simplement une pale copie.

Le silence s'éternisa, tous fixant le petit irlandais, et celui-ci fuyant les regard, observant le vide, le néant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce devint insupportable. Le mal-être de Seamus était si grand qu'il les étouffait. Harry, en bon chef de clan, s'avança vers lui lentement, comme l'on s'approche d'un animal blessé. Il demanda:

 **\- Seamus, comment tu vas ?**

Question idiote, se fustigea-t-il dès qu'elle eut franchie ses lèvres. Et il ne fut pas le seul à penser comme cela, Dean lui balança un regard noir mêlé d'incompréhension. Pourtant, ces paroles brisèrent le silence, et semblèrent réveiller Seamus. Il releva doucement la tête, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette du brun. Il avait froncé les sourcils, comme en pleine réflexion, mais ses yeux auparavant si pétillants restaient brumeux. Il déglutit, remonta encore plus ses genoux contre son torse. Il chuchota, la voix enrouée, signe qu'il n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps:

 **\- Je... Bien. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu es resté longtemps à l'hôpital. Tu nous as fait peur.** dit gentiment Harry, sur le ton de la conversation. Son but était d'échanger des banalités, pour laisser le temps à Seamus de s'ouvrir.

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse puisque Seamus se recroquevilla, affaissant les épaules, et répondit d'une petite voix douloureuse:

 **\- Je suis désolé. C'est... C'était compliqué de soigner ma déchirure à...**

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux devenant larmoyants. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir. En le voyant, si faible, Dean ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, se voulant rassurant. Mais Seamus cria faiblement et se recula d'un mouvement brusque, s'enfonçant dans le lit pour s'éloigner le plus possible du noir. Il baissa la tête, retenant ses sanglots autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ne pu empêcher son tressautement d'épaule significatif.

Harry s'excusa silencieusement à Dean qui le fusillait du regard. Il n'avait pas eu assez de tact, et Seamus pleurait doucement à présent. Il ordonna aux autres de les laisser, pour qu'il ne reste plus que Ron, Dean, Seamus et lui-même dans la cellule.

Le calme revint, simplement ponctué de petits sanglots provenant de Seamus. Il se ressaisit au bout de quelques minutes, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Il n'avait plus la force de faire bonne figure, et ne voulait pas que les autres le voient comme ça.

Dean se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait le réconforter, de n'importe quelle manière, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Jamais il n'avait vu de victime de viol de sa vie ! Et encore moins un jeune homme. Harry était autant dans l'impasse que lui, et n'osait plus parler, de peur d'être de nouveau la raison d'une crise de larme. Il voulait aider pourtant.

Ron, qui n'avait pour lors pas bougé, se rapprocha doucement de Seamus, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui chuchota des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Délicatement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de l'irlandais, hésitant quelques secondes avant de le poser. Puis, toujours avec des gestes très lents, il le rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Seamus repose contre son épaule. Il l'enlaça tendrement, et senti le plus jeune se détendre imperceptiblement.

 **\- Nott va pas s'en tirer. On va lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait.** gronda Dean.

Harry acquiesça. C'était la seule chose qu'ils étaient en mesure de faire, préparer une vengeance. Seamus sorti alors le nez du cou rassurant du roux, et murmura:

 **\- Non je... J'veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'veux plus qu'on parle de cette histoire, s'il vous plaît... J'veux qu'on me laisse tranquille...**

 **\- D'accord, Seamus, calme-toi.** rassura Ron d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ça leurs déchirait le cœur. De le voir ainsi, si faible, si malheureux. Comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là, mais encore coincé au moment de cette après-midi, qui avait changé sa vie. Qui l'avait détruit au-delà du possible. Il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça.

Cette constatation fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour Harry. A cause de lui, dans moins de 24h, Ron allait se retrouver dans cette même position, le même regard hanté et cette même fissure au cœur ! Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, malgré l'arrangement qu'il venait de conclure avec Malefoy. Il devait trouver une solution, une échappatoire qui les sauverait tous les deux.

Le cerveau tournant à plein régime, il fit un signe discret à Dean pour que celui-ci le suive. Laissant à Ron le soin de réconforter Seamus, ils se dirigèrent dans la cellule du brun. Le dur travail commençait, car il fallait tout d'abord expliquer au noir toute l'histoire. Et celui-ci pouvait s'avérer très sanguin sur ce genre de chose, il avait eu vent de sa réaction envers Ron lorsqu'il avait apprit que celui-ci n'avait pas protéger le jeune irlandais. Harry alluma une cigarette pour se donner courage, et invita son ami à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

 **\- J'ai passé un accord avec Malefoy.** balança rapidement Harry, comme l'on enlève un sparadrap.

Dean se figea, mais resta silencieux. Ça ne servait à rien de commencer à s'énerver, aussi décida-t-il de laisser tout d'abord Harry s'expliquer. Celui-ci, après un énième soupir, continua:

 **\- Ne m'interromps pas. Malefoy sait quelque chose sur moi, quelque chose de gros qui pourrait me faire tuer si ça venait à se savoir. En échange de son silence, il veut que Zabini puisse baiser Ron.**

 **\- Quel connard.** souffla rageusement Dean.

 **\- J'ai dit oui.**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

Brusquement, le noir s'était relevé, envoyant valser sa chaise derrière lui. Harry ferma les yeux, mais ne se démonta pas. Il fallait qu'il explique, pour que Dean puisse l'aider à monter un plan.

 **\- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! T'as vu l'état de Seamus ?! Et tu veux envoyer Ron se faire baiser par ce putain de rital ?! Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi bordel de merde ?!**

 **\- Écoute-moi Dean.**

 **\- Oh non, Potter, toi écoute-moi. Tu peux pas lui faire ça, pas après tes beaux discours, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Seamus. Tu lui as promis, bordel ! Tu lui as dit droit dans les yeux que tu laisserais pas Zabini le toucher !**

 **\- Je sais, mais écoute-moi...** supplia presque Harry. **J'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut qu'on trouver un plan, pour détruire une bonne fois pour toutes ce connard de Malefoy ! Zabini aura pas le temps de toucher à Ron !**

Le souffle haché, Dean détailla le visage d'Harry, et il n'y vit qu'une conviction profonde, ainsi qu'un désespoir qu'il essayait vainement de cacher. Cela le rassura assez pour qu'il consente au calme, et il se rassit, les poings serrés.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il sait sur toi ?** questionna-t-il sèchement.

 **\- Ce que j'ai fait pour finir ici.** souffla Harry.

 **\- Bordel ! Tu veux sacrifier Ron pour ça ?** s'énerva le noir en haussant le ton.

 **\- Tu comprends pas. Si ça se sait, je suis mort. Les mecs ici vont me tuer, et si c'est pas eux, les matons s'en chargeront.**

 **\- C'est si terrible ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Dean se frotta la front, cherchant le calme. Puis, il demanda, sans appel:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**

Harry ne répondit pas, entrant dans un silence buté. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. La honte sûrement, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais surtout la peur que Dean le rejette. Le noir comprit alors qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, et poussa un peu:

 **\- T'as tué des gens ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Combien ?**

 **\- Beaucoup... Beaucoup trop.** soupira le brun.

Dean inspira une grande goulée d'air puis posa ses coudes sur la table. Il se pencha vers son ami, appuyant son menton contre ses doigts mêlés. Il allait l'aider, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il en allait de la sécurité de Ron, et peut-être même de sa vie. Et surtout, il se promit que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un vivre ce que Seamus avait subit. Le voir comme ça, c'était trop dur.

 **\- C'est quoi le plan ?** questionna-t-il, l'esprit combattant et déjà en pleine réflexion stratégique.

Harry rassembla ses mains et fixa le regard froid de son acolyte.

 **\- Il n'y en a pas. Pas encore. Mais on peut trouver, tous les deux.**

 **\- Comment tu veux faire pour détruire Malefoy ? On a rien sûr lui !**

 **\- Je sais pas.** reconnu Harry. **Il nous faut plus de temps. C'est pour ça qu'on doit empêcher Zabini de s'attaquer à Ron, et le mettre** _ **out**_ **.**

 **\- On peut pas toucher à Zabini.** grogna le noir. **C'est un mafioso, et j'veux pas avoir la putain de Famille Italienne sur le dos mon pote.**

 **\- Moi ça me dérangerait pas !** s'exclama une voix venant de l'extérieur.

Ils tournèrent la tête, surpris, et découvrir un Sirius Black tout sourire qui les observait en fumant sa cigarette. Intéressé, Harry ordonna qu'il développe son idée.

 **\- La _famiglia_ me fait pas peur. Ils m'ont déjà tout pris, et ils ne me tueront pas. J'peux casser la gueule de ce petit _bastardello_ s'il le faut. **

**\- Parfait !** fit Harry en se frappant les mains. **Tu envoies Zabini à l'infirmerie. Faut juste s'assurer qu'il soit seul à ce moment-là. Ron fera l'appât. Moi, je m'occupe de distraire Malefoy, Dubois et Higgs refourgueront de la dope aux deux gorilles pour les assommer, Remus s'occupe de Flint et toi Dean de Nott.**

 **\- Tu oublies Rogue.** souligna le noir.

 **\- Rogue est pas un problème !** assura Sirius. **Il se mêle jamais des histoires comme ça. Ça l'intéresse pas.**

 **\- Faut absolument que je sois seul avec Malefoy. Si je parle avec lui, j'aurais peut-être une chance de le faire changer d'avis. Ou de le tabasser, j'ai pas encore choisi.**

Il y eut un silence pesant, chacun réfléchissant. Puis, frappant la main sur la table, Dean soupira:

 **\- C'est vraiment casse-gueule ce putain de plan.**

 **\- Ouai. Mais on a que ça. Ça nous laissera plus de temps pour préparer une vraie attaque.**

Ils soufflèrent de concert, puis se levèrent en direction de la cellule de Seamus. Il fallait à présent réunir tout le monde pour exposer leur plan si imparfait.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son ami, c'est ce qu'il comptait réellement faire. Et pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il lui fallait absolument que Malefoy soit seul et que l'attention de toute l'Unité soit portée autre part. La bagarre entre Sirius et Zabini devait faire diversion, de même que la très probable baston entre Dean et Nott. Il connaissait le noir, et s'il lui avait ordonné de surveiller Nott, c'était car il savait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir.

Ce qu'il comptait faire était désespéré, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Et qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe s'il est envoyé en Haute Sécurité par la suite: demain après-midi, il tuerait Malefoy.

* * *

 **\- Blaise ! J'ai une mission pour toi !**

Le métis se réveilla en sursaut. Il quitta l'ambiance apaisante de sa somnolence, et se releva en un grognement, toujours un peu brumeux. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant, puis observa celui qui venait de débarquer dans la cellule, et qui le fixait, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Il râla pour la forme en se massant le dos. Décidément, les réveils brusques n'étaient pas bon pour son moral, lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur. C'était un trait qu'il avait gardé de l'extérieur, ce sourire constant et cette positive-attitude en toutes circonstances. Malgré la prison. Il avait eu un bon entraînement de toute façon, car l'on ne peut dire qu'il s'amusait beaucoup lorsqu'il faisait parti de la Mafia. Mais il avait toujours été un garçon joyeux, et surtout très moqueur. Observer les autres par-dessus tout lui plaisait. Et à Azkaban, il y avait de sacré phénomène: rien que le jeune Nott était une grande distraction pour lui.

Malefoy l'observait, l'air fier. Il se douta que cela avait à voir avec Potter, et qu'il devait sûrement avoir imaginer un plan pour sa terrible vengeance. Il l'attendait impatiemment, espérant que cela lui permettrait de passer de nouveau du bon temps avec le rouquin. Mais il ne se faisait tout de même pas trop d'illusion, et sa libido en prenait un coup. Il n'avait couché avec personne depuis... Bien trop longtemps.

 **\- Une mission ?** répéta-t-il d'une voix grave car endormie.

 **\- Oui ! On va enfin détruire Potter ! Demain, à cette heure-là, ça sera la fin de ce connard et de son petit clan de merde ! J'ai gagné !**

Blaise releva la tête, soudain très intéressé. Le blond avait l'air si sûr de lui, il sorti de la cellule pour appeler les autres. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient tous réunis. Crabbe et Goyle gardait l'entrée, Nott était debout, le dos droit, en face de Malefoy, celui-ci était avec Flint assit sur les chaises, Blaise sur son lit, et enfin Rogue, debout dans un coin de la petite pièce.

Rogue ne parlait pas souvent, presque jamais. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était presque un murmure, comme si le simple fait de prononcer des sons l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il avait l'air constamment blasé, fatigué par ce qui l'entourait. Il n'accordait d'importance qu'à deux personnes: Drago, pour qui il s'était prit d'affection dès l'arrivée du blond, à son grand étonnement et à ceux des autres prisonniers. Et Sirius Black. Leur relation était étrange, entre haine et attraction, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner, quand bien même ils le voulaient de toutes leurs forces. Ils étaient comme liés. Ils étaient arrivés à Azkaban en même temps, et avaient été placé dans la même cellule. Au départ, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, Severus l'avait même grandement réconforté lors du meurtre de sa femme. Puis, un jour, le drame. Rogue s'en était prit à Remus Lupin, alors âgé de 20 ans. Il avait apprit ce qu'avait fait Lupin à ses propres parents, et avait tout naturellement voulu supprimer ce monstre, avec un poison de son crû. Mais hélas, Black s'était prit d'affection pour ce petit être effacé semblant porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

S'en était suivi une terrible dispute entre Rogue et Black, et la fin de leur amitié naissante. A présent, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, une bataille de regards noirs se faisait automatiquement entre eux, mais rien de plus. Et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ils ne cherchaient pas à s'éviter.

 **\- Potter ne sera plus un problème, je me suis chargé de lui.** annonça Drago de ses grands airs.

 **\- C'est quoi ma mission ?** demanda Blaise d'un ton pressant.

 **\- Attends, j'y viens. Bon, j'ai réussi à faire chanter Potter. A partir de maintenant, il fera tout ce que je veux. Alors je lui ai demandé...**

Il laissa un blanc, profitant de son effet de suspens, tandis que tous étaient pendu à ses lèvres. Puis enfin, il lâcha la bombe:

 **\- De laisser Blaise baiser son roukmout.**

 **\- Il a accepté ?** s'étonna le métis, ne voulant pas y croire.

 **\- Ouep ! Il va te l'apporter sur un plateau d'argent !**

 ** _\- Mio Dio ! Finalmente ! Grazie, grazie !_ **

Zabini sauta hors de son lit et enlaça vivement Malefoy. Puis il éclata de rire, se frottant joyeusement les mains, anticipant ce qu'il allait faire. C'était un rêve devenu réalité ! Il en avait presque la trique, en pensant que demain, à cette heure précise, il serait enfin dans les chairs chaudes de son petit roux. C'était une libération pour lui ! Après, il pourrait repartir sur de bonne base, le chasser de son esprit et continuer de baiser tous les petits nouveaux de l'Unité.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, parce que c'était trop bon, il se tourna vers Nott et le taquina:

 **\- Tu vas voir le travail d'un vrai pro ! Je vais pas avoir besoin de le tabasser presque à mort, il va s'ouvrir pour moi.**

 **\- C'était ma mission !** se défendit Nott en s'énervant. **Je devais le tabasser ! Drago me l'avait demandé, hein Drago ?** dit-il en se tournant vers le blond.

 **\- Ferme-la Nott. J'ai aussi un travail pour toi. Tu dois énerver Thomas. J'veux pas qu'il reste proche de Potter, c'est son homme de main, ils pourraient avoir l'idée de se rebeller.**

 **\- A la niche,** _ **cane**_ **.** se moqua Zabini en pouffant, tandis que Théodore baissait la tête.

 **\- Comment tu l'as fait chanter ?** demanda Flint, qui depuis le début était resté silencieux.

Malefoy sourit, content de lui. Il annonça, d'un ton complotant, en baissant légèrement la voix:

 **\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait.**

 **\- Ce n'est que ça !**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers celui qui venait de souffler cette phrase. Rogue s'observait minutieusement les ongles de la main, semblant prit d'un profond ennui. Voyant les regards converger dans sa direction, il releva la tête et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention de ses petits gamins idiots qui se prenaient pour des grands. S'il n'y avait pas eu Drago, depuis longtemps il aurait quitté ce clan ridicule et cette guerre d'autant plus absurde. Jouer à qui aura la plus grosse queue, parce que ça pouvait se résumer à cela, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait encore 34 ans à tirer, et il cherchait du calme plus qu'autre chose.

Malefoy s'était levé pour se rapprocher de Rogue, ordonnant sèchement aux autres de sortir. Seul Flint et Blaise restèrent, le premier car il ne quittait pas Malefoy étant son bras-droit, le second car il était dans sa cellule et comptait finir sa sieste, pour être en forme le lendemain et s'occuper comme il se doit de son petit rouquin.

 **\- Tu sais ?** gronda Drago. **Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pour finir à Hogwart ?**

 **\- Pour qui tu me prends Drago ?** persifla Severus. **Bien sûr que je le sais, depuis le début.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?**

Voyant que le plus jeune commençait à s'énerver, Rogue se releva de tout son long, le dos droit. Puis il répondit calmement dans un souffle méprisant, le regardant de haut:

 **\- Vos histoires pathétiques ne m'intéressent pas, et je compte pas m'en mêler. A présent, si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je vais retourner à la bibliothèque. J'ai un très bon livre à finir.**

Puis il s'écarta du blond et sorti de la cellule, vaquant à ses occupations. Drago fixa sa silhouette s'éloignant les points serrés, rageur. C'était du grand Rogue ça, de cacher une information aussi capitale !

Enfin, le mal était fait. Et s'énerver à présent était inutile, il savait. Il avait toutes les cartes en sa possession pour le lendemain. Ça allait être un grand jour. Il était si pressé ! Et à en voir le sourire rayonnant de Blaise et sa légère érection, il n'était pas le seul à être impatient.

* * *

Retour au présent:

Ron essuya rageusement son unique larme du revers de la main. Il n'allait pas faire le plaisir à Zabini de chialer devant lui. Il avait peur, une boule logée dans son ventre l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient un plan, et qu'en toute logique il ne craignait rien. Mais Flint était présent, parti avec Harry et Malefoy, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver. Remus devait se charger de le distraire ! Il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il y avait un problème. Que tout ne se déroulait pas comme Harry l'avait prévu. Et il priait intérieurement, n'importe quel Dieu pourvu que l'un écoute, que Black soit caché dans la pièce, comme convenu. Pour le protéger, même si leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe et malgré la dispute qu'ils avaient eu hier midi.

Non, tout allait bien se passer. Ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Il allait simplement passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec Zabini, le temps que celui-ci soit persuadé d'avoir gagné, puis Sirius le sauverait. Et entre-temps, Harry aura arrangé les choses avec Malefoy. Tout allait bien. Il fallait qu'il y croit.

Il se redressa donc, faisant face à son pire cauchemar. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur du rital. Depuis le premier jour, les regards qu'il lui lançait lui faisait froid dans le dos, et ses allusions... Encore plus depuis le fameux jour, celui où Seamus s'était fait violer par Nott. Car à ce moment-là, lui était avec Zabini, et avait vraiment cru y passer lui aussi. Le métis l'avait embrassé de force, l'avait menacé, et il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Cette boule au ventre qui ne le quittait plus, cette angoisse qu'un jour Zabini l'attaque.

 **\- Tu es bien silencieux,** _ **amore**_ **.** se moqua Zabini en le fixant, l'excitation faisant briller son regard d'une lueur lubrique. **Ça va pas durer. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire crier !**

 **\- J'ai pas peur de toi.** mentit Ron en essayant de paraître convainquant.

Zabini pouffa et s'approcha, la démarche féline:

 **\- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais embrassé, et tu avais eu très très peur...**

Il fini sa phrase dans un murmure suave, tandis qu'il effleurait les lèvres du roux de son pouce. Ron se figea devant le toucher du brun. Il frissonna, mais garda son regard fixe, sans se démonter. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible.

Le métis se rapprocha encore, et se pencha vers lui. Il inspira son cou, reniflant l'odeur de Ron, qui le rendit fou. Tout dans ce petit être l'excitait, et il avait du mal à se contenir. Mais il était un prédateur, et si il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que de prendre un homme, c'était de jouer avec ses émotions avant de passer à l'attaque.

Il releva légèrement la tête et chuchota à son oreille :

 **\- Tu m'avais dit que ton précieux Potter empêcherait que je te touche. Mais j'avais raison ! C'est même lui qui t'a apporté jusqu'à moi.**

 **\- Je vais pas me laisser faire.** cracha Ron, sentant sa force le quitter, laissant place à une peur glaciale, qui lui bloquait la respiration.

Zabini ricana et le poussa en arrière, jusqu'à ce que Ron se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, les bras du métis de chaque côté de lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Puis le rital colla son corps contre celui tremblant du roux, et se frotta légèrement contre lui. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de retenue, Ron en aurait pleuré. Il ne pu malheureusement pas empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier.

 **\- Oh si tu vas te laisser faire ! T'as pas le choix, c'est le deal. Mais...**

Il caressa doucement la joue du roux, et plaça ses doigts sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

 **\- Tu peux te débattre. C'est plus drôle comme ça !**

Lentement, il fit descendre sa main le long du torse de Ron, qui ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. Le regard du métis était brûlant sur son corps, et il le vit se mordre la lèvre en gémissant de contentement, visiblement heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur le roux. Ron n'en menait pas large, et ses tremblements s'intensifiaient à mesure que sa peur montait en lui. Il priait pour que Sirius intervienne vite. Pour que le supplice ne continue pas encore trop longtemps.

Zabini continuait son monologue, d'une voix chaude et que l'accent italien rendait sexy au possible:

 **\- Ça va être douloureux. Ça fait toujours mal la première fois. Parce que je suppose que t'as jamais couché avec un mec, _bambola_ ? Tu pues le petit puceau. **

Ron déglutit en détournant le regard, mais d'un geste brusque, Zabini agrippa sa tête et le força à le regarder. Il demanda presque sèchement:

 **\- T'es vierge, Weasley ? Réponds !**

 **\- Non...** murmura Ron à demi-voix.

Zabini le lâcha d'un coup et se recula, les yeux écarquillés. Il était surprit, persuadé pourtant que le petit roux n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle. Ça l'énerva un peu, il préférait les hommes sans aucune expérience, s'en était meilleur. Pour lui en tout cas.

Mais après réflexion, il sourit. Il y aurait moins de douleur pour le roux peut-être, mais pas moins de larmes. Il allait le faire crier, et supplier. Mais d'abord, il voulait en apprendre plus. Peut-être pourrait-il l'humilier ! Et puis, il trouvait ça très amusant. Il avait remarqué que les gens avaient tendance à dévoiler leurs secrets plus rapidement dans ces conditions, simplement pour retarder l'échéance.

 **\- Fille ou mec ?** questionna Blaise.

 **\- Des... Des mecs.** balbutia Ron.

 **\- Oh !** s'exclama-t-il, ravi, en tapant dans ses mains. _**Perfetto**_ **! Tu t'es déjà fait baiser !**

Puis, il s'avança encore, se rapprochant de Ron, et susurra:

 **\- T'avais quel âge la première fois que tu t'es fait enculer ?**

Ron se figea, et balança sa tête de gauche à droite, rapidement. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Blaise le comprit, et fronça les sourcils. Puis, il haussa les épaules, et continua de sourire, comme si cette grimace ne quittait jamais ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu veux pas me répondre, d'accord. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.**

Il se colla de nouveau à lui, et cette fois-ci embrassa son cou, puis le mordilla. Ron, devenu blanc, essaya de le repousser, mais Blaise attrapa ses poignets d'une main et les maintint fermement.

Voyant que Sirius n'intervenait pas, et se sentant réellement en danger, Ron devint désespéré. La seule solution, pour arrêter les assauts de Zabini et qu'il gagne plus de temps, était de répondre à sa question. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sentant la paume froide du rital s'insinuer sous son T-shirt et caresser son ventre, il essaya vainement de s'extirper de l'emprise du brun, sans résultats. Au bord du gouffre, il annonça dans un souffle, fermant douloureusement les yeux:

 **\- 11 ans.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama Zabini en s'écartant de nouveau de sa proie. De quoi parlait-il ? Il le regarda, sans comprendre.

 **\- La réponse à ta question.** expliqua Ron en chuchotant, tête basse et paupières toujours closes. **11 ans.**

 **\- Tu...** il en perdait ses mots, une première pour lui. **Tu avais 11 ans la première fois qu'on t'a enculé ?**

Ron acquiesça, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne l'essuya pas, et d'autres suivirent, se transformant en sanglot silencieux. Il semblait soudain, porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules étroites.

Zabini le regardait pleurer, sans bouger. Il avait arrêté de sourire. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction: la détresse du roux ne devrait pas le toucher ! Il s'en foutait d'habitude, et normalement se serait déjà moqué de sa victime. Mais il restait sans voix, pour la première fois de sa vie. Bouche-bée devant ce spectacle d'un jeune homme fragile et apeuré. Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais il comprenait, au fond de lui, pourquoi ça le touchait. 11 ans, c'était l'âge de son frère, Lito. Il les avait eu il y a quelques semaines, et était spécialement venu lui rendre visite pour l'occasion. C'était un petit garçon plein de vie, très joyeux. Mais le problème était là: c'était un enfant. Un petit gosse, qui rentrait au collège et qui était impatient de se faire des copains pour jouer à la bagarre. Il n'avait pas l'âge pour ce genre de chose.

Ça ne pouvait donc dire qu'une chose: Ron avait déjà été abusé. Comme il comptait l'abuser pourtant ! Seulement quelque chose le dérangeait, contrairement à d'habitude. Peut-être parce que Weasley avait l'âge de son frère lorsqu'il avait été... Violé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander, sans aucune moquerie dans la voix:

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Non, je...** Ron bloqua ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, et inspira longuement. Il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans ses souvenirs, surtout pas en parler avec Zabini. Il était étonné d'ailleurs, que le métis ne se soit pas encore moqué de lui. Enfin, malgré ça, il avait peur quand même, de ce qui pouvait se produire. Black ne semblait pas être là, ou ne pas vouloir lui venir en aide.

Blaise se rapprocha plus doucement. Il ne souriait plus, semblait presque soucieux. Il ne se colla pas à l'autre, laissant de l'espace entre leurs deux corps, et releva la tête du roux de ses doigts. Puis, plongeant son regard impénétrable dans celui humide de Ron, il menaça d'un ton calme, comme s'il était inquiet:

 **\- Dis-moi qui, Weasley.**

Ron ferma les yeux, à s'en fendre les paupières, et força pour baisser la tête. Zabini le lâcha, mais resta proche de lui, le corps tendu, en l'observant. Même comme ça, les yeux gonflés et rougis, le teint trop pale et les joues striées de larmes, il le trouvait beau. Magnifique même. Jamais une de ses cibles n'avait eu autant d'effet sur lui.

Le roux inspira, honteux, et murmura, si faiblement que Blaise eu du mal à entendre:

 **\- Mon grand frère, Percy. Il avait 15 ans.**

 **-** _ **Cazzo...**_

Il trouvait ça horrible. Lui qui pourtant n'avait aucune morale, qui violait et frappait tous les nouveaux prisonniers faibles, qui n'avait rien ressentit lorsque ses proies se suicidaient par sa faute... Il compatissait. Il se permit de pousser encore son interrogatoire, car une question tournait dans sa tête:

 **\- C'est pour ça que t'as tué 3 de tes frères ?**

 **\- Oui... Je... C'est pour ça. Lui, et Fred et George.** balbutia Ron.

Blaise s'éloigna alors de lui, une boule au ventre. Ce sentiment, qui formait une boule insupportablement lourde dans son ventre, il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, il n'avait aucune envie de se moquer. Il était simplement triste pour Weasley, et énervé. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un. Mais pas le roux, surtout pas lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Juste ça. C'était très surprenant.

Il tourna en rond dans la pièce, sous l'œil apeuré de Ron. Zabini était si imprévisible ! Surtout qu'il semblait énervé. Instinctivement, Ron se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et pria pour disparaître dans le mur. Parce qu'il savait, maintenant qu'il avait répondu à toutes ses questions, que le rital allait le... Et Ron n'était pas assez fort pour se défendre. Ses souvenirs de sa vie cauchemardesque l'avaient épuisé.

 **\- Je peux pas faire ça.** annonça le brun d'un coup, en se stoppant et en l'observant, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se rapprocha, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Ron. Il lorgna sur ses lèvres charnues, et soupira:

 **\- Pourtant, j'en ai envie. _Mio Dio,_ j'en ai vraiment envie ! Mais je peux pas te faire ça. Je comprends pas ! **

Il frappa son poings contre le mur, faisant sursauter Ron. Puis il se décolla, et violemment, cogna le roux au visage. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, sonné. Il porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et sa lèvre s'était ouverte.

Les yeux brumeux et angoissés, il regarda Zabini s'accroupir en face de lui, et agripper son T-shirt. Puis il le déchira d'un coup sec, et le cœur de Ron eu un raté. Il allait le faire ! Bordel, il allait se faire violer, et il n'avait plus la force de se défendre !

Seulement, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de laisser couler ses premières larmes, Zabini se releva et se frotta les mains en le regardant. Puis, il grogna:

 **\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Si on te demande, je l'ai fait. Je t'ai baiser. Ça vaut mieux pour tous les deux que les autres pense ça.**

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et avant de la franchir, annonça:

 **\- J'sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais ça va pas durer. Je reviendrais finir le travail, _amore_. **

Zabini sorti de la salle, entendant un dernier sanglot bruyant de Weasley qui lui déchira le cœur.

Il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il n'aurait dû réagir comme ça ! Il s'en foutait de tout, c'était sa nature. Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui ? Il avait été sur le point de réaliser son fantasme ultime, celui qui le bouffait depuis plus d'un mois ! Mais son cœur avait décidé de se réveiller à cet instant précis. Il de lui faire ressentir de la compassion, là où il n'y aurait dû avoir que du désir.

Puis qu'énervé, il traversa la salle TV à grands pas et ordonna d'une voix froide à Zacharias Smith de le suivre. Ce gars ferait l'affaire. Il l'entraîna dans les salles de douche, et le força à s'agenouiller devant lui. Puis il le pénétra, plus violemment encore qu'à son habitude, sous les pleurs du petit brun.

Lorsqu'il entendait les sanglots de Smith, son cœur resta de pierre. Comme d'habitude. Aucune compassion, rien que le plaisir de faire souffrir. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-il brisé face aux larmes du rouquin ?

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Amore:**_ Amour (Mon)

 _ **Famiglia:**_ La famille

 _ **Bastardello:**_ Bâtard

 _ **Mio Dio:**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **Finalmente**_ : Enfin

 _ **Grazie:**_ Merci

 _ **Cane**_ : Chiot

 _ **Bambola**_ : Poupée

 _ **Perfetto**_ : Parfait

 _ **Cazzo**_ : Putain

* * *

Voilà voilà... Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Vous ne savez toujours pas le secret d'Harry... Pas trop déçu(e)s ? Il y a quand même une nouvelle information sur ça, vous avez vu ?

Vous en savez aussi beaucoup plus sur Ron et le pourquoi il a tué ses frères, même si c'est plus sous-entendu qu'autre chose. Des explications vont venir plus tard...

A votre avis, qu'est ce qui a merdé dans le plan d'Harry ? Pourquoi Flint était là et pas distrait par Remus ? Où se trouve Sirius, lui qui devait défendre Ron ?

Toutes les réponses et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre, je vous dis donc: rendez-vous le **1er octobre** :)

Et oubliez pas, une petite revview ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	7. Chapter 6

Salutations amis lecteurs !

Le chapitre 6 est là, enfin ! Vous allez tout savoir de pourquoi le plan d'Harry à capoté ! C'est-y pas beau tout ça ?

J'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre, mon ordinateur à déconner sévère. Mais là c'est bon, donc je vais répondre ce soir.

Je les ai toutes lu par contre, et donc je vous hurle un **MERCI** général, vous êtes tous géniaux !

D'ailleurs... Quelqu'un d'entre vous se rapproche beaucoup beaucoup du secret de Harry... Mais je vous dirais pas qui :) En tout cas continuez vos théories, j'aime beaucoup !

Je ne vois pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, alors que je vais pas blablater inutilement.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Lee Jordan, matricule 96J493. Condamné pour possession et distribution de stupéfiants.

Sentence: 5 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 3 ans.

* * *

Ça avait merdé. Quelque chose dans son plan, déjà sacrément bancale, avait merdé. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cette prison le faisait déconner, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Un truc comme ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé avant ! Lorsqu'il était encore libre, il prévoyait, étudiait, mémorisait scrupuleusement chaque détails et entrevoyait chaque alternatives. Et puis, quand enfin il mettait son plan à exécution, tout se passait à merveille. Jamais de fausses notes. Seulement..

A Azkaban, la vie n'est pas pareille que dehors. Il y a de nouveaux facteurs à prendre en compte, comme par exemple les autres prisonniers étant aussi prévoyant que lui. Et encore une fois, il avait sous-estimé le pire de tous: Drago Malefoy.

Il avait pensé sincèrement être plus intelligent que lui. Et pouvoir le battre, pourquoi pas. Finalement, Malefoy avait été plus fort et avait découvert son terrible secret. Alors, il avait dû passer à l'étape supérieure: le tuer. Certes, c'était casse-gueule, et très dangereux pour lui, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. C'était la solution la plus rapide et efficace pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, et sauver par la même son cul et celui de Ron.

Mais son plan avait merdé. Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni pourquoi, simplement qu'au lieu d'avoir une entrevue seul à seul avec le blond et pouvoir l'étouffer comme il le voulait, il y avait eu Flint. Et ce petit con aux dents de travioles n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver avec eux, car il devait être occupé par Remus. Il devait donc y avoir eu un problème avec Remus. Mais si ce n'était que ça !

Nott les avait lui aussi rejoint dans la cellule. Et ce n'était pas normal non plus. Ce connard de violeur devait être en train de se battre avec Dean, comme il l'avait prévu ! Bon, il s'en doutait, il devait aussi y avoir eu un problème du côté du grand noir.

Harry marchait donc, le pas énergique, vers la cellule de Thomas. Il devait y avoir une explication, sur le fait qu'il était toujours autant dans la merde qu'avant, et le blond bien vivant ! Il espérait seulement que Ron allait bien, et que Sirius n'avait pas lui aussi eu un problème. Il avait promis au roux de ne jamais laisser Zabini le toucher, et il voulait tenir cette promesse. Quand bien même il l'ait déjà transgressé quelque peu.

Il ne pouvait dire dans quel état d'esprit il était. Énervé, pour sur, puisque son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Mais surtout inquiet, pour Ron, pour Dean, pour tous. Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose clochait. Et il devait en avoir le cœur net. Pour cela, il pénétra rapidement dans la cellule de Dean, à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva, assit sur une des petites chaises métalliques qu'il avait rapproché du lit superposé, et était penché vers la forme fragile de Seamus, visiblement endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Dean n'avait rien, et Seamus non plus. Ils allaient bien, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu penser lorsqu'il avait vu Nott débarquer dans la cellule de Malefoy ! Pourtant, l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint en imaginant le pire pour eux fut remplacée par une colère agacée. Pourquoi Dean ne s'était-il pas occupé de Nott comme convenu ? Puisque visiblement, tout allait bien pour lui.

Harry toussota pour faire savoir sa présence, ne souhaitant pas réveillé le plus jeune qui semblait avoir bien besoin de sommeil. Il fit un signe rapide à Dean pour que celui-ci le rejoigne dans sa propre cellule, afin qu'ils discutent au calme. Le noir observa son protégé, vérifiant qu'il somnolait toujours, puis se leva précautionneusement et suivi Harry à l'extérieur.

Dean s'adossa en face d'Harry, qui lui aussi préférait rester debout. Ses sentiments étaient trop contradictoires pour qu'il puisse être tranquillement assit. Il observa le noir droit dans les yeux, le visage fermé. Dean baissa la tête juste une seconde, comme honteux, puis la releva. Il refusa pourtant de soutenir le regard de son chef.

 **\- Nott était avec Malefoy.** annonça froidement Harry. **J'peux savoir pourquoi ?**

Dean se frotta l'arrière de la tête et marmonna faiblement:

 **\- Désolé.**

Il savait qu'il avait failli à sa mission. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons ! Il espérait simplement qu'Harry était le genre de chef à laisser donner des explications. Et puis, de son point de vu, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste, comme à son habitude.

 **\- Pourquoi Nott était pas avec toi ? Je t'avais demandé de le distraire, non ?**

 **\- Ouai.**

 **\- Pourquoi il s'est retrouvé avec moi et Malefoy ?** s'énerva Harry en élevant légèrement la voix.

 **\- C'est Seamus.** soupira Dean et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, sans comprendre. Silencieusement, il ordonna à son ami de s'expliquer plus clairement. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce que le petit irlandais avait à voir dans cette histoire.

 **\- Nott lui tournait autour. Il balançait des insultes et des allusions, et Seamus se sentait pas bien. Il a la trouille, j'te jure... Ça fait mal. Et il m'a demandé de resté avec lui. J'pouvais pas dire non !**

 **\- Mmh.** grogna Harry.

 **\- J'suis désolé man, mais j'pouvais pas faire autrement. Il avait trop peur, et je refuse de le laisser tomber encore une fois.**

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait dans un sens. L'attachement que portait Dean à Seamus était beau, fraternel, protecteur. Alors bien sur, ça l'avait foutu dans une merde pas possible, mais il lui pardonnait. Parce qu'il aurait sûrement fait pareil à sa place. Seamus avait déjà trop souffert, et il était fragile. Beaucoup trop fragile. Ce qu'il avait vécu était vraiment horrible, et il ne souhaitait ça pour personne. Même pas à Malefoy.

Harry s'assit lentement sur son lit et s'alluma une cigarette. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement, et il observait Dean qui se bouffait les ongles. Il avait quelque chose d'autre à lui dire, ça se voyait. Il préféra garder le silence, laissant le temps à Dean de se confier. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le faire, et demanda d'une voix peu assuré, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas:

 **\- T'es au courant pour Lupin ?**

Harry bondit sur ses deux jambes, les yeux écarquillés et la mine soucieuse. Ça lui était sorti de la tête ! Flint avait été là aussi, avec Malefoy. Cette partie du plan avait capoté, et vu l'allure du noir, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

 **\- Non. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

 **\- Bah... Il s'est fait cassé la gueule. Sévèrement.** expliqua Dean.

 **\- Il est à l'infirmerie ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

 **\- Nan. Les matons l'emmènent jamais à l'infirmerie. A cause de ce qu'il a fait à ses parents.**

Harry souffla. C'était totalement injuste. La vie à Azkaban était injuste. Les gardiens n'étaient absolument pas impartiaux, et se permettaient même d'accepter des pots-de-vin de la part des pires ordures. Il avait déjà assisté de ses propres yeux à des moments où Remus se faisait violenter par d'autres détenus sans que les gardiens n'interviennent, et même qu'ils observent en souriant.

Il préféra passer outre, il n'était de toute manière pas en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. Il demanda simplement:

 **\- Où il est ?**

 **\- Dans sa cellule, j'crois. Il est pas mal amoché.**

Harry jeta rapidement son mégot dans la cuvette des toilettes, remercia Dean et sorti en trombe de sa cellule. L'Unité Hogwart n'était pas grande, et il passait tout de même son temps à courir pour rejoindre chaque coin de cette maudite prison. Il arriva vite dans la cellule de Lupin, et le vit. Effectivement, il n'était pas beau à voir.

Son visage était recouvert de sang séché, et son cou traversé d'un hématome violet qui signifiait sûrement une intention de strangulation. Lupin était allongé sur le lit, et avait les yeux fermé. En se rapprochant, il vit ses joues brillantes de larmes. Le pauvre lui fit de la peine. Il avait beau être un monstre, avoir bouffer ses parents, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain. Harry s'approcha à pas de loup, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui se tenait à son chevet. L'italien se tourna vers lui, et il pu voir sur son visage toute l'inquiétude du monde, ainsi qu'une volonté certaine de vengeance.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

Sirius grogna en se relevant, et attrapa une clope qu'il porta à sa bouche. Son visage fermé témoignait de sa fureur, et Harry eu soudain l'angoisse qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui. Black était imprévisible, et il ne voulait pas avoir à lui casser la gueule. Il était sacrément utile, tout de même.

Remus se tortilla dans le lit, et Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'était relevé sur les coudes, dans un effort difficile comme en témoignait sa respiration bruyante. Harry attendit calmement l'explication, et Lupin commença, la voix rauque et une grimace douloureuse déformant ses traits:

 **\- J'me suis fait tabasser par Corner et sa bande, y'a environ 1 heure. J'ai pas pu m'occuper de Flint...** fini-t-il en s'excusant.

Harry balaya cette remarque de la main. En voyant l'état de l'homme, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de son plan foiré. Ce qui le mettait en rogne était tout autre chose à présent:

 **\- Pourquoi t'es pas à l'infirmerie ? Tu devrais y être, t'as vraiment une sale gueule.**

 **\- Parce que c'est moi. Les matons attendent juste que je crève, ils s'en foutent de moi.** soupira Remus.

 **\- Quels connards !** s'emporta Harry. Ce n'était pas juste.

 **\- Il y a des trucs qu'ils peuvent pas accepter, et m'aider en fait partie. Ils ont raison, j'suis un monstre.**

 **\- Arrête de dire des conneries !** s'écria Black en revenant vers eux. **T'es pas un...**

 **\- J'ai bouffé mes parents Sirius. Je suis un monstre.**

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Remus parler si crûment, sans filtre, de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il pouvait voir, à ses épaules courbées et sa tête baissée, combien il avait honte. Harry avait presque envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que lui aussi était un monstre, qu'il avait fait des choses horribles (pas de cannibalisme mais quand même), et qu'il le soutenait. Seulement, il ne se voyait pas dire ça. Remus n'était pas son ami, il faisait simplement parti de son clan.

 **- _Cazzata_ ! T'es pas un monstre, ok ?! **

**\- On en a déjà parlé...** soupira Lupin en fermant les yeux, comme si cette engueulade n'était qu'une énième qu'ils aient eu sur ce sujet.

 **\- Et je t'ai demandé de jamais dire ça devant moi.** _ **Non sei un mostro,**_ **ok ?** il avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase en italien, avec toute la douceur du monde. Harry eut l'impression d'être de trop.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Sirius s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et couver Lupin d'un regard doux, il décida de partir. Mais avant de passer l'entrée de la cellule, il se rappela de quelque chose d'important, et se tourna donc vers Black. Il lui demanda, une pointe inquiète dans la voix:

 **\- T'as fait le travail avec Zabini ?**

Sirius sursauta presque et détourna les yeux, répondant d'une petite voix:

 **\- Non je... Je suis resté avec Remus. Pour le soutenir...**

Harry resta figé un moment, fixant le brun du regard. Il vit l'échange de regard rapide entre Lupin et Black, mais ne sut comment l'interprété. Finalement, l'information monta au cerveau et il réalisa que Ron s'était retrouvé seul avec Zabini, pendant plus d'une heure ! Peut-être était-il encore avec lui à ce moment !

Il devait le trouver. Pour le sauver, et tenir sa promesse, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Son plan si imparfait avait finalement capoté du tout au tout, et peut-être que son ami roux était mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Les sentiments d'impuissance, de culpabilité, de rage, l'envahirent tandis qu'il courait en cherchant Ron. Finalement, ça ne valait pas le coup. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le chantage de Malefoy.

* * *

Sirius jeta nonchalamment son mégot dans l'évier, et esquissa un petit sourire, fier de son juste tir. Puis, il tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite, croisant le regard de son ami de longue date. Remus le fixait, plein de suspicion dans les yeux. L'italien souffla, comprenant ce qui contrariait son ami. Celui-ci ne manqua pas donc rapidement de mettre des mots sur son humeur:

 **\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble ?**

Il ne semblait pas vraiment énervé, ce qui n'étonna pas Sirius. Lupin n'était que très rarement en colère. En fait, il était plutôt quelqu'un de très fataliste, torturé et profondément honteux. Ce qu'il avait fait, il y a maintenant 16 ans, le bouffait encore de l'intérieur. Et durant ces années à se côtoyer en prison, partageant la même cellule et une forte amitié, Sirius avait essayé en vain de le déculpabiliser. Mais rien n'y faisait, Remus se voyait comme un monstre. Aussi, chaque fois qu'un autre détenu venait lui casser la gueule, il ne se défendait pas. Ce qui, aux yeux de Sirius, était excessivement énervant.

Lupin n'était donc pas énervé, simplement surprit. Anxieux aussi. Sirius se pencha donc et répondit gentiment, pour le rassurer:

 **\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Tout le monde croit déjà qu'on baise ensemble, de toute façon.**

 **\- Je m'en fous de ça !** répliqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils. **Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? On était pas ensemble, t'es arrivé juste avant lui.**

Sirius soupira et maugréa une insulte en italien, que Lupin ne comprit pas. Mais il n'en avait que faire, son cerveau cogitait sur un tout autre sujet. Et pour tout dire, il s'enflammait, car ses déductions ne lui plaisaient pas.

 **\- T'étais sensé protéger Weasley. T'étais pas avec lui ? Mon Dieu !** s'écria-t-il d'un coup en se relevant brusquement. **T'étais pas avec lui ! Il était tout seul avec Zabini ! Bordel, il lui est peut-être arrivé un truc grave ! Faut qu'on aille l'aider...**

 **\- Ferme-la, Rem'. Il lui est rien arrivé, je te le jure.**

Remus s'exécuta, scellant les lèvres et l'observant avec la plus grande attention. Il s'inquiétait pour le petit roux, pour qui il s'était prit d'une amitié naissante, et d'une entente sympathique. Il aimait bien Ron, celui-ci était l'un des seuls à ne pas l'avoir jugé au premier regard, après avoir entendu son histoire horrible de la bouche haineuse des autres prisonniers.

Sirius se frotta les yeux, las. De toute façon, il était venu pour parler avec son ami, avant d'être accaparé par son état lamentable. Le voir si mal en point lui avait enlevé toutes autres idées de la tête. Remus n'était pas son amant, en aucun cas. Simplement, il était une personne particulièrement attachante, et son pilier dans l'Unité. Il avait décidé de le protéger coûte que coûte, seulement... C'était compliqué.

Remus n'avait pas que des amis ici, loin de là. Alors, lui venir en aide n'était pas aisé, et il ne pouvait pas toujours assurer ses arrières. Il le retrouvait souvent dans des états minables, cabossé et malmené par les autres, et se devait de l'aider, puisque aucun ne le faisait. Même les matons ne lui venaient pas en aide.

Lupin attendait toujours les explications, assit sur le petit lit, la couverture en laine reposant sur ses genoux. Il ne détachait pas son regard de Sirius, lui aussi sur le petit lit, à l'autre bout, la tête entre ses mains. Visiblement, ce qu'il allait entendre était dur, pour mettre Sirius dans cet état. L'italien était pourtant quelqu'un d'insouciant (du moins autant qu'on peut l'être ici) et d'insensible à ce qui l'entourait.

Mais à ce moment-là, Sirius était torturé. Il commença à raconter en marmonnant, la tête basse:

 **\- J'y suis allé, et j'me suis planqué. Comme on avait prévu. Ils sont arrivés, et au bout d'un moment Zabini et Weasley se sont retrouvés seuls. Et j'ai attendu. Tu sais, j'voulais pas intervenir tout de suite, j'voulais d'abord me venger !**

 **\- Te venger ?** s'étonna Remus en se rapprochant pour mieux entendre, et soutenir son ami qui semblait se confier douloureusement.

 **\- Ouai ! Weasley m'avait manqué de respect la dernière fois à table ! Alors, j'voulais attendre un peu, que Zabini lui foute vraiment la trouille. Avant d'intervenir, tu vois... _Che stupido_ ! **

**\- Ouai, stupide, comme tu dis...**

Remus avait soupirer en posant le plat de sa main contre le haut du dos de Sirius, se voulant réconfortant. Le silence prit de nouveau place, mais, ne pouvait plus tenir, Lupin demanda, très inquiet à présent:

 **\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Weasley ? T'as trop attendu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Zabini a...**

 **\- Non !** trancha Sirius en élevant légèrement la voix, pas parce qu'il était énervé mais pour stopper les hypothèses de son ami, qu'il sentait de plus en plus tendu. **Zabini lui a rien fait. Je suis resté jusqu'au bout, et j'ai entendu leur conversation... Il a rien pu lui faire.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?**

Il en avait marre d'attendre, marre de ce suspens à deux balles. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rejoindre le roux pour s'assurer de son état.

Sirius se tourna complètement vers lui, et agrippa ses mains dans les siennes. Le regard plongé dans le sien, il conta d'une voix basse, en proie à une tristesse dont il ne se savait plus capable de ressentir:

 **\- Zabini l'a menacé. J'trouvais ça drôle, parce que Weasley tremblait de peur. Je tenais ma vengeance, tu vois... Et mon cousin lui a posé des questions. Pour l'humilier, pour se moquer avant de passer à l'acte. Quand Weasley lui a dit qu'il était pas puceau, Zabini a voulu savoir... A quel âge il avait fait sa première fois. Et à c'moment là, j'allais intervenir, avant que l'autre se pisse dessus de trouille... Mais... _Cazzo_...**

 **\- Quoi ?** insista Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- 11 ans bordel... Il avait 11 ans, la première fois qu'il s'est fait enculé. Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'pouvais plus bouger. J'en revenais pas.**

 **\- Oh putain...**

Remus porta une main à sa bouche, le visage pâle. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment, comment pouvait-on faire ça à un gosse de 11 ans ? Parce que ça ne faisait aucun doute, Ron avait été violé. A cette âge là, le sexe n'est rien encore, ou peut-être juste la découverte de la masturbation. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, et ce n'était donc certainement pas le jeune Ron qui avait décidé de se faire baiser. Un viol, donc. C'était tout bonnement horrible. Pauvre petit gars, personne ne méritait ça.

 **\- Zabini lui a demandé qui. Qui l'a... Enfin tu vois.**

 **\- Il a répondu quoi ?**

 **\- Son grand frère. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a tué. _Ci credi tu_ ?**

 **\- Mon Dieu...**

Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre. C'était si horrible. Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'imaginer la scène. C'était incompréhensible, non mais franchement, qui était assez monstrueux pour faire ce genre de truc ?

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le grand frère de Ron était un monstre, certes, mais pas autant que lui. Il lâcha les mains de Sirius et se frotta le cou, appuyant légèrement là où s'était douloureux. Il avait cru mourir, quand Corner l'avait étranglé avec un fil de tissu. Et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, de mourir. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'il y pensait, d'ailleurs. Mais jamais il n'en parlerait à Sirius, celui-ci l'engueulerait copieusement s'il apprenait les pensées suicidaires qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Lupin reporta son regard sur son ami, qui avait de nouveau une clope à la bouche, et semblait mortifié. Il interrogea alors, car l'histoire n'était pas terminée:

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi après ?**

 **\- J'suis resté planqué, figé. Ça m'a foutu un sacré coup à la gueule... J'arrivais pas à intégrer ce que j'venais d'entendre, j'arrivais plus à bouger.**

 **\- Je comprend.**

 **\- Zabini lui a rien fait. Il pouvait plus, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre...**

 **\- C'est étonnant, venant de sa part. C'est un type sans scrupules.**

 **\- Ouai... Moi aussi j'ai pas compris sa réaction. Mais,** _ **mio cugino**_ **a un cœur finalement. Il lui a cassé la gueule et à déchiré son T-shirt. Pour faire vrai, que tout le monde pense qu'il l'a vraiment baisé.**

 **\- Intelligent. Vraiment, j'en reviens pas... Je pensais pas que Zabini se retiendrait un jour. Il a jamais eu pitié, de personne.**

 **\- Je sais. C'est bizarre, venant de lui. Faudra surveiller ça. _Ometto_ a eu de la chance, en tout cas. Beaucoup de chance. **

Remus sorti difficilement du lit, son corps encore endolori du passage à tabac qu'il avait subit quelques heures plus tôt. Il sorti de la cellule, suivi d'un Sirius encore sous le choc.

Lui aussi l'était, plus que ça même. Jamais plus il ne verrait le roux de la même façon. Ce pauvre petit, qui avait subit ça à ses 11 ans, et sûrement de nombreuses fois ensuite. Il en avait déduit cela, car Ron n'avait tué son frère que cette année. Ce viol à son jeune âge n'avait dû être que le commencement de nombreux autres.

Ils arrivèrent lentement jusqu'à la cellule de Weasley, où il se trouvait ainsi qu'Harry qui lui nettoyait doucement le visage, pour enlever avec du papier toilette humidifié le sang séché sur le menton du roux.

Avant d'entrer, Remus se tourna vers Sirius, et demanda:

 **\- On dit quoi ? Qu'on est au courant?**

 **\- Non.** s'exclama Black. **On dit rien. On est au courant de rien. J'étais avec toi pendant tout ce temps, et on sait rien de l'histoire, ok ?**

Remus acquiesça, c'était le meilleur oui. Car, pas sûr que Ron veuille raconter cette partie de sa vie à Harry. Ils feraient comme si de rien était, alors. Même si à partir de maintenant, Remus se jura de prendre soin du jeune Weasley. Comme un fils.

* * *

Sa victime gisait sur le sol humide des douches, inconsciente. Le sang se mêlait à l'eau, coulant vers l'évacuateur dans un lent et affreux spectacle. Il l'observait de toute sa hauteur, et ne ressentait aucune pitié. Juste une étrange satisfaction de voir le résultat du mal qu'il avait causé, et des restes de son excitation qui glanaient encore dans ses veines. Mais sinon, rien. Pas la moindre petite compassion.

Pourtant, Zacharias Smith avait le même âge que Ron Weasley, et la même bouille reflétant la fragilité qu'il lui plaisait tant. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne ressentait rien pour ce gars qu'il venait de détruire, simplement pour son plaisir personnel.

Blaise était redevenu cet homme immonde, ce violeur en puissance. Il l'avait baisé, brutalement, lui avait même arraché une poigne de cheveux en tirant dessus lors de son apothéose. Et Smith avait pleuré, supplié, hurlé même. Seulement, lorsqu'il voyait à présent ce corps allongé bizarrement, les joues striées de larmes, le fessier griffé et en sang, et ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui. Comme d'habitude. Cette pensée le rassura.

Mais alors, que s'était-il passé quelques heures plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de faire la même chose au petit Weasley ? Pire: pourquoi le simple fait de le violer lui avait retourné l'estomac ? Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, pour personne. Jamais de pitié, juste du plaisir. Et plus il faisait mal, plus son désir grandissait. Il fonctionnait de cette manière, pas comme la lavette qu'il avait été en face du roux. Et, pour sa réputation, il fallait mieux que personne ne soit au courant. Que Weasley joue le jeu et qu'il mente lui aussi, comme il l'avait ordonné. Et puis dès que cette boule au ventre s'en irait, il finirait le travail. Il pénétrerait ce jeune rouquin, et le baiserait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et ça serait le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, ainsi en avait-il décidé.

Sans même savoir si Smith respirait encore, il sorti de la salle des douches, jetant un dernier regard sur ce corps qu'il avait détruit. Il se dirigea vers la salle TV, puis monta à grandes enjambées les escaliers en fer, qui menaient jusqu'à l'étage des cellules. Sur le chemin, il se restructurait une expression incalculable, son petit sourire fier de nouveau plaqué à son visage. Il arriva devant sa cellule, et sans porter attention aux personnes s'y trouvant, il s'affala sur son lit et souffla un bon coup. Son masque était remit, celui du parfait connard, et il commençait dès à présent à jouer son rôle. Le mec qui venait de prendre son pied en détruisant sa proie.

Il s'alluma une clope, et attendit. Il sentait les regards intrigués sur lui, celui de Malefoy bien sûr, et de Flint son inséparable, ainsi que celui de Nott. Ils attendaient impatiemment son histoire, et lui attendait nonchalamment qu'ils posent des questions. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait leur raconter, mais il allait leurs mentir. Obligatoirement.

Nott, qui était sans aucun doute le moins patient de tous, demanda prestement au bout de quelques secondes:

 **\- Alors ? Tu l'as fait ?**

Zabini se redressa en soupirant, et s'adossa au mur, les fesses toujours enfoncée dans le matelas. Il alterna son regard entre les trois, puis se posa sur le plus jeune. Un peu hautain, le timbre fier et moqueur, il répondit:

 **\- Bien sur que je l'ai fait. Et mieux que toi, _shiavo_ ! Il a presque pas chialé. **

Flint et Malefoy lui sourire de contentement. Le plan avait été exécuté à merveilles, et Potter allait sombrer. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses troupes ne lui tournent le dos. Drago était on ne peut plus heureux.

 **\- T'as appris des trucs ?** questionna Flint.

Blaise se figea imperceptiblement, et son sourire perdit de son éclat. Oui, il avait apprit des trucs. Des trucs horribles, même. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que ce qu'il savait, ça l'avait retourné ! Lui ! Le mec le plus insensible de la prison ! Aussi, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question de Flint.

Le silence s'éternisa, mais puisque son sourire était toujours présent sur son visage, tel un masque, les 3 autres l'interprétèrent comme un moment où il se remémorait le bon temps qu'il venait de passer, et ils attendirent. Blaise, intérieurement, était en plein combat.

Il avait l'impression qu'en révélant l'histoire de Weasley, il allait le trahir, et une boule désagréable s'insinua dans son ventre. Mais il se claqua mentalement. Le trahir ? N'importe quoi. Ce petit roux n'était pas son ami, simplement sa victime qu'il n'avait pas réussi à victimiser. Aucune trahison la-dedans donc. Au contraire, ne rien révéler à son clan serait une trahison envers eux ! Le choix était vite fait, et il s'efforça d'ignorer le malaise qui prenait place en lui.

Il pensa aussi à quelque chose, qui le conforta dans son idée. Les autres verraient bien que Weasley n'irait pas aussi mal que ses autres victimes. Quand bien même il lui avait dit de le faire croire aux autres, il irait bien, et Malefoy se poserait des questions. Révéler le passé du rouquin irait donc en sa faveur, puisque cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne se conduit pas en victime violée et détruite.

Se persuadant donc qu'il avait raison de le faire, malgré ce poids dans son ventre qui ne faisait que s'accroître, il annonça:

 **\- J'ai rien sur Potter, mais j'ai appris des trucs assez glauques sûr Weasley.**

 **\- Raconte.** ordonna Malefoy en échangeant un sourire avec Flint. Toutes informations étaient bonnes à prendre.

 **\- Ok, mais le** _ **cane**_ **s'en va. Il est pas assez grand pour entendre cette histoire !** se moqua Blaise en fixant Nott, attendant sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et il le vit devenir rouge de colère. Théodore se tourna vers le blond, attendant quelque chose. Mais, ne voyant rien venir, il protesta:

 **\- Sale rital ! J'peux très bien entendre, pauvre con !**

 **\- Fais pas chier Nott.** calma Malefoy en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir. **Vas faire un tour. Essayes de trouver Crabbe et Goyle, tiens.**

Nott bougonna, mais s'exécuta, non sans lancer un regard meurtrier au métis qui l'observait, le narguant.

Une fois le plus jeune sorti, il souffla puis se rapprocha des deux autres. Baissant la voix, comme en confession, il commença à expliquer, jouant sur le suspens:

 **\- Il m'a dit pourquoi il avait tué ses frères.**

 **\- Alors ?** pressa Flint, bien moins patient que son ami d'enfance.

 **\- Ils le violaient. Enfin, au moins 1. Depuis ses 11 ans !**

 **\- Bordel !**

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et Blaise se força à les suivre. Au fond de lui, il ne voyait pas matière à rire, et n'avait aucune envie de se moquer. En fait, il était même énervé que ses deux amis se foutent de la gueule du jeune rouquin, et s'il écoutait ses bas instincts, il leurs aurait cassé la gueule pour avoir osé réagir ainsi. Mais il se retint. Il ne se comprenait plus.

 **\- Pas trop déçu de pas l'avoir dépucelé ? J'sais que t'adore ça.** ricana Malefoy en tirant une bouffée de sa clope.

 ** _\- Mio Dio_ , si !**

 **\- Il se faisait baiser par ses frères.** gloussa Flint. **C'est tellement... Ça doit être une bonne salope maintenant, avec l'expérience qu'il a !**

 **\- Oh oui ! Ils lui ont bien apprit à sucer à cette _puttana_ , c'était trop bon ! **

Il gémit de contentement, illustrant ses propos. Et pourtant, il n'avait envie que de vomir. Il se dégoûtait, et regrettait d'avoir tout révélé à Malefoy. Et se moquer ainsi de la faiblesse de Weasley, celle-la même qui l'avait attendri, était au summum de l'abject. Non vraiment, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, parce que penser comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait, il commençait même à se dire que le roux lui avait peut-être jeter un sort.

Enfin, il avait réussi son coup. Malefoy le croyait, et lui souriait même vicieusement. Il leur avait fourni une excuse sur le fait que Weasley semblerait aller bien, puisqu'il en avait l'habitude à l'extérieur. Et, dès que cette compassion sortie de nul part le quittera, il ira finir le travail. Au final, tout ira bien. Il lui fallait juste reprendre contrôle de ses sentiments.

Nott revint assez précipitamment, le regard affolé et le souffle court. Il se posta devant Malefoy, qui grogna en le voyant. Mais, semblant ne pas l'entendre, Nott annonça d'une voix plus aigus que la normale, et craintive:

 **\- Goyle est mort.**

* * *

3 ans. Sans mentir, les trois années les plus longues de sa vie. Et son calvaire prenait fin, aujourd'hui. Enfin, il préférait ne pas trop espérer, il avait encore une épreuve avant d'atteindre la liberté. Il devait passé devant 5 juges à 11h, et eux décideraient de son futur. Mais il y croyait. Au fond de lui, il priait pour sortir d'Azkaban à la fin de la journée, et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

L'annonce était arrivée comme un coup de massue. Un garde-chiourme était venu devant sa cellule, avait frappé de sa matraque contre les barreaux, et déclaré d'une voix froide:

 **\- C'est d'main ton rendez-vous.**

Les gardiens appelaient ça rendez-vous. Les détenus, eux, parlaient plus de léchage de cul. Pour sortir, ils offraient leurs culs, et se soumettaient complètement. Devenir une larve, pour que ces cons acceptent de les faire sortir sur parole. Et il était prêt à tout. En fait, ça faisait quelques mois qu'il peaufinait son discours. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment sortir.

Lee Jordan avait été choppé à 20 ans pour trafic. Il n'avait pas été le seul, un ami à lui avait été emprisonné avec lui. Seulement, après un mois à Azkaban, il avait causé des problèmes et avait été envoyé à Haute Sécurité, prenant 10 ans de plus. Lee s'était alors promit de ne jamais faire d'écart, et s'était conduit le mieux possible, attendant sa sortie en comptant les jours. Il n'avait que 3 ans à tirer avant sa conditionnel, et s'était fait la stupide réflexion que ce n'était pas long.

La première année, il la passa esseulé, luttant contre sa dépendance à l'héroïne. Pour cela, il était aller voir la psychologue d'Azkaban. Un an enfermé, et son pire ennemi était lui-même. Il en avait bavé, et sans Mademoiselle Lovegood, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas sorti. Tout de même, cette lutte acharnée contre son démon lui avait pourri la première année, qu'il avait passé entre sevrage complet, séjour à l'infirmerie et rechute dévastatrice. Et puis, un jour, ça avait marché. Il avait décroché, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa blonde de psy.

Sa deuxième année avait été celle de toutes les tentations. Il avait découvert les joies de la vie carcérale (l'ironie de cette phrase n'étant pas à prouver). Étrangement, il s'est avéré qu'il était plus facile d'obtenir toutes sortes de drogue à Azkaban qu'à l'extérieur. Lee avait vu alors un monde de mille et une merveilles s'ouvrir devant ses yeux, et pour ne pas céder, était retourné voir sa psy. Les séances l'aidèrent bien sûr, mais un temps seulement. Car vers la fin de la deuxième année, il rencontra Olivier Dubois.

Celui-ci l'avait initié à des plaisirs moins brutes que l'héroïne, mais tout aussi plaisant. Il n'est pas question de sexe ici, simplement de drogue plus douce, tel que la beuh. Fumer était aisé à Azkaban, il suffisait simplement de réussir à masquer l'odeur. Ils étaient vite devenus amis. Lee avait arrêté de penser à sa libération, et le temps lui avait parut, sinon moins long, plus amusant. Ils avaient été intégré à l'Unité Hogwart, lui comme petit jeune à effrayer pour ne pas qu'il revienne, et Olivier comme mauvais exemple à ne pas suivre. Ils avaient dû alors trouver des stratagèmes pour continuer de se droguer, car fumer devenait plus compliqué, puisqu'ils devaient maintenant cloper à l'intérieur et n'avaient plus de quart d'heure à l'extérieur.

Ils avaient commencé d'autres drogues, mais Lee refusait de revenir vers l'héroïne. Chaque fois que la tentation lui serrait les tripes, il pensait à Mademoiselle Lovegood, qui avait tant fait pour lui. Et plus jamais il n'avait céder, pas à cette addiction-la. Et le temps filait, la plupart du temps sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Lee était souvent ailleurs, parti vers un autre monde, plus beau. Dangereux aussi. Ombrage, l'envoyée du ministère, avait imposé que chaque mois, une dizaine de prisonniers choisi au hasard se soumettent à une analyse d'urine. Ceux qui se droguaient étaient ainsi découvert et envoyer à l'infirmerie, puis dans un groupe de parole obligatoire, et pour les récidivistes, en Haute Sécurité. Seulement, Olivier et Lee étaient des drogués, et pour continuer d'en prendre sans rien risquer, ils avaient dû trouver un stratagème.

C'est Higgs qui leur apporta la solution. Il leur donna une drogue, dérivée du GHB, incolore et indétectable, mais tout aussi forte que l'héroïne. Ils avaient été ravi, et ne prenait à présent que cette mystérieuse drogue.

Avec son ami de prison, ils avaient voyagé beaucoup, jusqu'à finir par s'ancrer aux côtés d'un certain Potter, lorsque celui-ci avait tenu tête au plus con des prisonniers.

Lee et Olivier n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi, ça leurs paraissaient naturel. Potter était un leader, et un mec qui semblait juste (autant que pouvait l'être un détenu). Ils avaient suivi, prenant part à une guerre dont ils ne savaient pas grand chose. Et puis, quelque chose avait peser dans la balance: Olivier s'était entiché du petit rouquin. Lee s'en était aperçu dès le départ, que son ami observait discrètement Weasley lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Alors, pour contenter Olivier, ils avaient rejoint les troupes. Cette guerre de clan les amusaient, autant que la coke. Le temps passa plus vite encore. Il ne comptait plus les jours à présent, et l'extérieur était devenu une sorte de fantasme inaccessible, dont il rêvait seulement quelque fois, la nuit.

Autant dire que la surprise était à son comble, en ce matin de veille de Noël. Il allait sortir, peut-être même dans la journée. Dès qu'il l'avait su, il avait couru jusqu'à Dubois, lui faisant partager la nouvelle. Et celui-ci, en bon ami, avait même fait semblant d'être heureux pour lui ! Lee comprenait son amertume, et ne lui en voulait pas. Olivier avait encore 12 ans à tirer avant sa possibilité de conditionnelle.

Et puis après, il l'avait annoncé à Harry, et aux autres. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu ses espoirs s'envoler peu à peu.

Tout content, talonné par un Olivier moi heureux mais quand même, il était entré dans la salle de douche à la recherche de son chef de clan. Il le trouva, simplement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, et palabrait d'un air grave avec Dean et Ron. Seamus était resté dans sa cellule, Mademoiselle Lovegood lui ayant fait une dérogation pour qu'il puisse se doucher seul jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus psychologiquement instable. Lee adorait cette psychologue, qui semblait être la seule employée d'Azkaban se souciant vraiment des prisonniers.

Ils débarquèrent donc durant cette discussion qui n'augurait rien de bon. Son sourire se fana, et plus encore lorsque les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui.

 **\- Goyle est crevé. Overdose.**

 **\- Merde...**

Lee se plaqua la main sur le visage, décomposé, tandis qu'il prenait conscience au même moment que Dubois que c'était leur faute. Ils avaient tué un gars.

Le plan de Potter pour détourner l'attention des membres du clan Malefoy avait été un fiasco, mais pas total. Eux avaient réussi leur mission, qui était de droguer les deux balourds servant de gardes du corps au blond, pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils avaient calculer par rapport à la dose qu'il prenait eux-même, la multipliant par deux en voyant les poids lourds qu'ils étaient. Visiblement, les nouvelles doses étaient beaucoup trop fortes. Lee avait eu vent qu'ils avaient été envoyer à l'infirmerie, mais c'est tout. Seulement, il semblerait que cette histoire ait une fin tragique.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu le tuer. Ils ne portaient pas Goyle dans leurs cœurs, mais ils ne souhaitaient tout de même pas sa mort. Simplement exécuter les ordres.

 **\- Ils savent que c'est nous ?** demanda Dubois, en s'adossant contre le mur.

 **\- Non. Mais y'a des témoins qui vous ont vu. Ça va se savoir.** répondit lentement Harry en prenant un air désolé.

 **\- Bordel de merde !** jura Lee. **J'ai ma parole aujourd'hui ! Ça va tout foutre en l'air !**

Il frappa de toutes ses forces le poing dans le mur, s'ouvrant les jointures. Mais il n'avait que faire de la douleur, il voyait devant lui sa vie s'écrouler, sa liberté s'envoler. Il allait être accuser de meurtre, et allait prendre peut-être 20 ans de plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Ça allait le détruire, lui qui avait été si proche de sortir d'Azkaban. Parce qu'il voulait se casser de cet enfer !

 **\- J'peux pas être accusé de meurtre.** maugréa-t-il. **J'vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici, j'peux pas être accusé de meurtre ! On lui a juste vendu de la came, c'est pas juste ! C'est pas nous qui voulions faire tout ça !**

 **\- Tu penses à quoi là ?** siffla Dean en se rapprochant de lui, menaçant. **Tu veux balancer Harry ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! J'suis pas une balance. Mais... C'est pas juste. J'y croyais moi, j'pensais vraiment que je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui.**

Il se frotta les yeux, se refusant à pleurer, et baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse et sa rage. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et releva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Olivier qui le réconfortait. Au lieu de ça, il croisa le regard vert de Potter, et son visage fermé, résolu.

Harry lui annonça, le ton convaincant:

 **\- Va lécher les culs des juges, et arrange-toi pour avoir ta parole. Nous, on va trouver une solution pour Goyle.**

Lee acquiesça. Lorsque Harry avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il trouverait une solution.

* * *

Il était 15h. Blaise attendait, impatient. Pour tout dire, il ne tenait plus en place. Car c'était l'heure des visites, et en cette veille de Noël, il attendait quelqu'un de très spécial: son petit frère, Lito. Et il avait très envie de le voir.

Blaise n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui, depuis son altercation avec Weasley. Ce qu'avait révélé le jeune roux sur son passé l'avait retourné, et il avait découvert des émotions qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir. Comme la compassion, ou dans une moindre mesure, la tristesse. Et il comptait bien remédier à ça, pour pouvoir assouvir ses désirs sans ressentir de dégoût pour lui-même.

Et pour cela, il avait une idée. Il devait absolument différencier son petit frère du rouquin, faire comprendre à sa stupide conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Car sa théorie était qu'il n'avait pas pu attaquer Weasley à cause du parallèle qu'il avait fait avec son petit Lito, du fait de l'âge qu'avait le roux la première fois qu'il s'était fait violer, par son grand frère en prime.

Il patientait donc, tapant nerveusement du pied, adossé au mur. Il n'avait pas le droit de fumer ici, et pourtant jamais il n'avait eu plus besoin d'une clope que maintenant. Alors, pour passer le temps, il lançait des regards de braise au prisonnier en face de lui, qui attendait aussi. Il sentait sa peur d'être la prochaine cible du psychopathe Blaise Zabini, mais heureusement pour lui, l'italien ne le trouvait pas à son goût. Trop grand peut-être, ou trop gros. Pas assez roux.

C'était une salle d'attente presque normale, avec des affiches diverses et de grands murs blancs. L'exception étant qu'il n'y avait pas de chaises pour s'asseoir, elles avaient été retiré suite à une violente bagarre qui avait éclaté dans cette salle, se soldant par un empalement pur et simple d'un gars avec un pied de chaise. Donc, ils attendaient debout, que leurs familles arrivent et qu'ils puissent accéder à la salle des parloirs.

Un gardien vint le chercher, et lui indiqua d'un air grognon que sa famille l'attendait. Il sursauta presque, tout en gardant son masque de glace, et son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Le stress arriva.

Tandis qu'il suivait le maton dans le long couloir menant au parloir, il appréhendait. Peut-être que son père était là, cette fois ? Peut-être avait-il fait le déplacement ? Enfin, il préférait ne pas trop espérer, car il savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chance. Son père, l'important parrain, ne s'était jamais déplacé pour le voir. Trop de choses à faire, et pas envie de voir son pédé de fils sûrement.

Le gardien lui ouvrit la porte et maugréa d'une voix peu aimable qu'il pouvait entrer. Il pénétra dans la salle, chercha rapidement des yeux sa famille avant de tomber sur eux. Avec un grand sourire, gentil pour une fois, il s'approcha d'eux et colla sa main à la vitre en s'asseyant en face. Mon Dieu, il détestait cette vitre. Quelle pire torture que de pouvoir voir ceux qu'on aime et ne pas pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras ?

Son petit frère Lito posa sa main contre la vitre aussi, à l'endroit où la paume de Blaise s'aplatissait contre le verre. Il lui retourna son sourire, de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants de joies.

 _ **\- Ciao...**_ dit Zabini doucement et chaleureusement, ce qu'il ne se permettait de faire qu'en présence de sa famille la plus proche. _**Come stai, tesoro ?**_

 _ **\- Ho avuto pieno di regali !**_ s'exclama son frère en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Zabini sourit encore plus doucement. Son petit frère lui manquait, beaucoup trop. Il se tourna alors vers la droite, et salua la personne qui s'y trouvait: sa mère. Elle l'observait, avec déjà les larmes aux yeux.

 _(Le dialogue qui suit est directement écrit en français, pour un soucis de compréhension. Ils parlent toujours italiens entre eux, mais cette fois-ci, vous comprendrez tout directement !)_

 **\- Oh non ! Ne pleure pas maman !** s'exclama Zabini.

 **\- C'est parce qu'elle est contente de te voir ! Et moi aussi j'suis content ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Dis, c'est quand que tu reviens à la maison ?**

Blaise pouffa devant l'excitation de son frère. Ça lui faisait du bien, de le voir comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il eut un peu de mal à lui répondre, ne voulant pas lui faire de peine:

 **\- Pas tout de suite, mon ange.**

C'était un euphémisme. Même en restant tranquille et sans faire de vague, sa parole n'était que dans 20 ans. Lito aurait alors 31 ans, et l'aurait peut-être même oublié. C'est pour cela qu'il profitait que celui-ci veuille le voir, encore. Pour lui, il restait son grand frère trop génial qui lui avait apprit plein de chose. Et Blaise redoutait le moment où il deviendrait son grand frère qui était en taule et qu'il était obliger de voir de temps en temps, par pitié.

Ce qui est bien lorsque l'on a un enfant de cet âge en face de nous, c'est qu'il n'y a pas forcément besoin de faire la conversation. En fait, Lito s'en chargeait bien tout seul, et il parlait de son sujet favoris: lui-même.

 **\- J'ai une amoureuse maintenant ! Elle s'appelle Sybille, et c'est la plus jolie de toute ma classe ! Même qu'on a fait des bisous sur la bouche, et c'était vachement bien !**

 **\- C'est super !** s'extasia Blaise en voyant la joie sur le visage de son petit frère. Il adorait ça, et sa mère aussi visiblement, puisqu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de parler et l'observait en souriant doucement.

 **\- Et toi ? T'as une amoureuse ici ?**

Aie, sujet qui fâche. Il perdit un peu de sa chaleur, et son visage se contracta lorsqu'il lança un regard vers sa mère, qui s'était elle aussi tendue. Il répondit avec tout de même beaucoup de gentillesse:

 **\- On en a déjà parlé, Lito. Moi, c'est des amoureux que j'ai.**

 **\- Ah oui !** s'exclama le petit, insouciant. **J'avais oublié ! Pourtant, papa il en parle souvent. Il m'a dit qu'il était content que je tombe pas amoureux des garçons, que y'avait que les fiottes qui faisaient ça. Il a dit que comme ça je pourrais faire son travail plus tard, et qu'il était content que je sois un vrai garçon. Il dit que t'es pas un vrai garçon. Mais moi je suis sûr que si. Et donc, tu as un amoureux ?**

 **\- Non. Non, j'ai pas d'amoureux.** répondit Blaise en se forçant à ne pas être trop froid.

Sa mère n'osait plus le regarder, et la tension était devenue palpable entre eux. Lito le remarqua et arrêta simplement de parler, pour se rapprocher instinctivement de sa mère. Il faisait ça lorsque son grand frère faisait cette tête, car souvent cela voulait dire qu'il allait y avoir dispute. Et Blaise faisait peur lorsqu'il criait sur ses parents. En particulier quand il s'engueulait avec le père.

Blaise avait à présent le regard froid, et le visage figé. Sa mère l'observait, les yeux larmoyants, semblant chercher les bons mots qui n'énerveraient pas son fils. Elle le savait très sanguin, et voulait éviter une scène devant Lito, lui qui était si content de voir son grand frère pour Noël. Elle inspira donc longuement, puis dit, d'une voix presque suppliante:

 **\- Calme-toi, chéri. Tu sais bien que ton père ne pense pas mal de toi.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.** répliqua Blaise, les dents serrés. **J'suis qu'une sale tafiole pour lui.**

 **\- Il t'aime ! Tu es son fils, et ça sera toujours comme ça !**

 **\- Je suis de la famille, mais je suis plus son fils. Il me l'a dit.**

 **\- Il sera toujours là pour toi !** elle se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

 **\- Je sais.** soupira Zabini. **Mais c'est parce que c'est le Parrain, maman. C'est tout.**

Elle baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Ses relations avec son père s'étaient détériorés lorsqu'il avait annoncé au grand jour son homosexualité, et encore plus depuis qu'il était en prison. Alors bien sur, sa mère avait raison, il l'aimait sûrement toujours et serait là pour le défendre en cas de besoin. Mais simplement parce qu'il était son chef, et non plus dans son rôle de père. Enfin, à présent, cela l'énervait seulement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait apprit à ne plus être triste pour ce genre de chose.

Lito lui, aimait les filles. Du moins à son âge. Il faisait donc la fierté de son père, et reprendrait l'affaire familial une fois qu'il serait mort. Blaise n'était même pas jaloux, il n'en voulait pas de toute façon. Il n'aimait pas être à la tête d'organisations ou d'hommes, il préférait agir dans l'ombre, exécuter les ordres. Comme à Azkaban, ce qu'il faisait avec Malefoy. Mais la Famille était toujours derrière lui, et ça le rassurait. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ce genre de soutien.

Il ne voulait plus regarder sa mère. La voir si faible, si triste, à cause de lui, lui était insupportable. Pour les gens importants, il avait un cœur ! Et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa mère. Mais il avait surtout sa fierté, et ne s'excuserait jamais. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père, l'orgueil.

Voyant donc que la discussion entre eux était close, sa mère préféra sortir de la salle, indiquant à son plus jeune fils qu'elle lui laissait encore 10 minutes pour parler avec Blaise. Celui-ci était content, les moments privilégiés avec son frère lui manquait atrocement.

Lito se pencha en avant, collant presque son petit nez à la vitre, et demanda, d'une voix très sérieuse:

 **\- Mais en vrai, t'as pas d'amoureux du tout ?**

Blaise pouffa, et se pencha lui aussi en avant, fronçant les sourcils et prenant son air le plus solennel:

 **\- Non. Aucun amoureux.**

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui raconter ce qu'il faisait en prison avec les autres hommes. Pourtant, lorsque son petit frère employait ce mot enfantin "amoureux", une image s'imposait dans son esprit, qui le dérangeait vraiment: il voyait le visage de Weasley. Il chassa cette pensée bien vite, et se concentra sur le plus jeune.

 **\- Ça va arriver, t'inquiète pas. Moi tu sais, Sybille, j'suis pas tombé amoureux tout de suite. Elle me tournait vachement autour, et ça m'embêtait vraiment. Mais un jour, je l'ai vu en train de tourner autour d'un autre garçon. J'étais jaloux jaloux ! Donc, je suis allé la voir, et je lui ai dit d'être ma chérie. Comme ça maintenant, elle reste avec moi tout le temps, et c'est beaucoup mieux.**

Blaise rigola, et son petit frère fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas un peu de lui. Mais le métis le rassura. Il le trouvait simplement très mignon, et sa vision de la vie très simpliste. Il adorait ça.

 **\- Donc pour toi, il faut être jaloux pour savoir si on est amoureux ?**

 **\- Oui !** s'exclama Lito avec la plus grande conviction. Puis, il prit son ton d'adulte, de celui qu'il utilisait souvent pour imiter son père: **Si un jour, tu deviens jaloux, que t'as mal au ventre et que t'es très en colère, bah ça veut juste dire que c'est lui le garçon qui doit devenir ton amoureux.**

 **\- Je m'en souviendrais. Bon, il est temps que tu rejoignes maman.**

Comme au début de la conversation, il colla sa main contre la vitre, et Lito fit de même de l'autre côté, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux humides de larmes.

 **-** _ **Ti amo, tesoro**_ **.** murmura Blaise en souriant tendrement.

 _ **\- Ti amo anch'io, fratello.**_

Puis Lito partit, non sans laisser couler une larme, triste de quitter son grand frère. Blaise se retint de justesse de pleurer aussi, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Il ne devait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Il se reconstruisit donc un masque, celui du parfait psychopathe connard qu'il était, et indiqua sèchement au gardien qu'il avait fini.

Il rejoignit sa cellule et s'allongea sur son lit, les mots de son petit frère tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Finalement, il n'avait pas réussi ce à quoi il aspirait. Bien sur, il y avait énormément de différences entre Lito et Weasley. Seulement, il avait aussi vu de nombreuses ressemblances, dont une tout particulièrement: l'innocence. Les yeux de Lito, cette lueur qui lui plaisait tant dans son regard, le rouquin avait la même. Et c'est peut-être ce qui lui plaisait tant chez lui aussi.

* * *

Ron n'aimait pas Noël. Pour lui, cette fête était fausse, et hypocrite. Durant ce jour de l'année, sa famille prétextait que tout allait bien, et soudainement ils s'aimaient tous d'un amour profond, fraternel et familial. Seulement lui n'arrivait pas à faire semblant. Il ne voulait pas recevoir de câlin de la part de ses grands frères comme si de rien était, ou de l'affection de sa mère alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui le reste de l'année. Mais il devait s'efforcer de paraître heureux, au moins ce jour-là. Ça le tuait.

Alors cette année, le Noël d'Azkaban lui plaisait bien. Enfin plutôt, l'absence de Noël. La prison semblait imperméabilisée contre les bons sentiments, la joie et toutes ces conneries de fêtes. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de fêter Noël ici, c'était une règle ! Ombrage l'avait ainsi décidé, avançant le fait que c'était une fête de pardon et d'amour, et que les prisonniers ne méritaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ron était plutôt d'accord avec ça, et ne pas avoir de sapin à décorer ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Seamus aurait pu être déçu par ça. En fait, Ron était persuadé qu'il aurait carrément fait un scandale si il avait été dans son état normal. Mais le problème était là: Seamus n'était plus lui-même. Juste une pale copie, qui n'avait même plus la volonté de sortir de son lit. Heureusement, Dean l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait, et il avait commencé une thérapie avec la psychologue d'Azkaban. Ron aussi l'aidait, puisqu'il comprenait sa situation.

Personne ne savait, à l'exception de Zabini. Il ne l'avait pas dit. Ni à Harry, ni à personne d'autre. En fait, à part Harry et Dean, tous pensaient qu'il s'était lui aussi fait violer. Et à ces deux-là, il n'avait pas donné d'explications, seulement que le métis s'était retenu au dernier moment et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il savait que Zabini avait lui aussi menti de son côté. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il le détestait quand même. Le rital faisait ressortir beaucoup d'émotions en lui, tel que la colère, l'incompréhension, et la peur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Zabini ne l'avait pas violé. Non pas qu'il se plaigne, loin de là ! Mais il était tellement persuadé que le rital allait assouvir ses désirs, qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Finalement, il avait l'impression de l'avoir touché avec son histoire, ce qui l'étonnait vraiment. Ça le rassurait un peu aussi, car maintenant il voyait Zabini comme un homme, et non plus comme un démon.

Il jouait tranquillement aux cartes, tout seul, lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement, se préparant à devoir se battre. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, il sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva pour lui faire une accolade.

 **\- Cédric ! T'es revenu !**

Le châtain lui rendit son sourire. Ron le voyait, il n'allait pas bien. Diggory était quelqu'un très fier de son physique, et depuis la baston avec Crabbe, Goyle, Harry et Sirius, il n'était plus le même. Une balafre énorme lui traversait la joue, la cicatrice toute fraîche était rosie. Elle partait du dessous de son œil et finissait par s'effacer au plus bas de sa mâchoire. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais c'était comme s'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il n'était même pas sur que Bella voudrait encore de lui en voyant le monstre qu'il était devenu.

Ron n'allait pas lui dire que ça le rendait plus sexy, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ça donnait un côté bad-boy qui contrastait avec son allure sage et adulte, et Ron aimait bien ça.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, et Cédric lui demanda les derniers "potins" de la prison. Alors, Ron lui raconta. Il le mit au courant de l'avancer de la guerre Potter-Malefoy, de l'état de Seamus, de ses altercations avec Zabini. Sur cela, il resta tout de même flou. Puis, il lui annonça:

 **\- Goyle est mort. Hier.**

 **\- Ouai je sais,** soupira Cédric. **Il était à l'infirmerie avant. Il a que ce qu'il mérite, ce gros con.**

Ron écarquilla les yeux devant la violence des propos de son ami. Pour lui, Cédric était quelqu'un de très sympa, de droit, de chaleureux. Pas un homme se réjouissant de la mort d'un autre. Le châtain vit l'étonnement du petit roux, et montra son visage du doigt.

 **\- C'est en partie à cause de lui que j'me retrouve comme ça ! Alors j'vais pas être triste qu'il soit crevé.**

Ron opina de la tête, bien qu'il ne cautionne pas cette idée. Puis, ils jouèrent aux cartes gentiment, parlant de tout et de rien. Il rigolait bien avec lui, et voyait que Cédric le regardait les yeux brillants. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver son ami. Il savait que Diggory était très tactile, et aimait beaucoup l'embêter. Il n'avait pas de problème avec ça, tout était clair entre eux-deux. Diggory était hétéro, Ron préférait ne pas se poser de question sur sa propre sexualité, et il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Même si vue de l'extérieur, on pourrait les penser très proche, et peut-être même amant.

A un moment, emballé par ce qu'il racontait, Cédric lui attrapa la main. Ron lui sourit, et releva un peu la tête. Il déchanta rapidement.

Derrière Cédric, assit à environ 3 tables d'eux, Zabini les observait, le regard noir. En fait, son regard était pointé sur leurs mains jointes. Ron frissonna et préféra ramener rapidement sa main vers lui, laissant Diggory perplexe. Puis, il décida d'ignorer le rital, tout en gardant à présent une distance entre son ami et lui, sentant que ça énervait Zabini. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas tenter le Diable.

La partie finie, Ron salua la performance de Cédric et resta fair-play. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et regarda la télé éteinte, qui était arrivée en début de matinée. Elle ne marchait pas encore, mais ça avait ravi les prisonniers. Une nouveauté comme ça les mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

 **\- Oh fait Ron...** commença Cédric, la voix pas très sûre. **J'veux vous rejoindre. Enfin, j'veux rejoindre le clan de Potter. Me battre contre ce fumier de Malefoy et ses connards de potes.**

 **\- D'accord...** Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

Diggory se pencha vers lui et lui agrippa les deux mains entre les siennes, emmêlant leurs doigts et en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ron se tendit, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table où se trouvait Zabini, mais celui-ci n'y était plus.

 **\- Ça te dérange pas ?** demanda doucement Cédric.

 **\- Bah non, pourq...**

 **\- Weasley !**

Il sursauta en entendant la voix froide venir de sa gauche. Il s'extirpa de la poigne de Cédric, et tourna la tête, se tassant sur son siège.

Zabini, qui était donc à côté de lui, ne le regardait pas. En fait, il fixait Cédric, qui s'était levé brusquement, de ses iris incendiaires. Ron se mit lui aussi sur ses jambes, et s'éloigna d'un pas de Zabini. Il l'observa, et la rage qui semblait émaner de lui ne le rassura pas.

 **\- Viens avec moi. J'veux te parler.** ordonna le métis, toujours sans un regard pour lui.

 **\- Je... non, je...** balbutia Ron.

 **\- T'as pas le choix, _amore_. Je sais des choses sur toi que tu veux pas que ton copain sache, alors tu viens avec moi. **

Ron se tendit encore plus, et lança un regard d'excuse à Cédric. Puis, lorsque Blaise eut fini de fusiller son ennemi du regard, il se tourna et parti en direction de la laverie, talonné par un Ron pas rassuré du tout.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, les machines à laver les assourdissant de leurs tam-tam infernales. D'un claquement de langue, Zabini ordonna aux quelques prisonniers présents de décamper au plus vite, ce qu'ils firent, la peur se lisant sur leurs visages. Mais aucun ne semblaient être aussi effrayé que l'était Ron, qui essayait tant bien que mal de refréner ses tremblements de jambes. Il le sentait, c'était maintenant. Le rital allait finir ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la dernière fois. Il se sentait lourd, mal, un peu brumeux: le cauchemar, celui pour lequel il avait fait l'impensable pour s'en sortir, recommençait. Et il n'était pas assez fort pour se battre contre ça.

Il n'était pas assez fort, mais il devait donner l'illusion. Aussi, quand le regard de Zabini se posa sur lui, il avait le dos droit et le visage impassible. De l'extérieur, on pouvait penser qu'il était sûr de lui; mais son cœur battait à tout allure dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser tant son angoisse était grande.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** cracha-t-il.

Zabini pouffa et se rapprocha de lui, se moquant:

 **\- T'es bien courageux aujourd'hui. Ça change. Si je me rappelle bien, tu pleurais la dernière fois... _bambola_. **

**\- Ferme-la.**

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette volonté, mais il remercia sa voix de ne pas avoir tremblé. Les yeux du métis sur lui, si brillants, si terrifiants... Il sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, bordel ?** répéta Ron, de moins en moins rassuré, mais gardant son masque impassible, sûr de lui.

 **\- Je veux plus que tu t'approches de Diggory.** ordonna Blaise de but en blanc.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, et se figea. Quoi ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Voyant que le métis ne bougeait pas, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le faire, il lança, la voix sifflante:

 **\- Je t'appartiens pas, sale con. Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **\- Me parle pas comme ça !** s'énerva Zabini en se rapprochant du roux rapidement, qui se recula par réflexe. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire frapper.

Zabini souffla pour se calmer. Vraiment, Ron ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi il lui ordonnait ce genre de chose ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Ron avait toujours peur et l'attente était insupportable. Mais il arrêta de parler, sachant que provoquer le métis n'arrangerait rien. Il avait eu de la chance deux fois déjà, il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

 **\- T'approches plus de ce _bastardello_ , c'est tout.**

 **\- Sinon quoi ?**

Ron commençait à être énervé par contre, et sa frayeur se dissipait lentement à mesure que les minutes passaient sans que Zabini ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il récolta un regard noir, mais ne s'en familiarisa pas, et continua dans sa lancée, se sentant plus courageux que jamais:

 **\- Tu vas m'faire du chantage, c'est ça ? T'as peur qu'il me baise avant toi ? Mais jamais tu me baiseras, connard ! J'me laisserais pas faire !**

Puis il s'approcha de la porte, déterminée à s'en aller avant de se prendre une trempe. Il était peut-être allé trop loin.

- **Reste là !** cria férocement Zabini.

Il senti la main du métis agripper son avant-bras, et le retenir fermement. Son cœur eu un raté. Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de rage. Mais il ne put contrôler sa voix, et balbutia, effrayé:

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux finir ce que t'as commencé la dernière fois ? J'suis plus fort que tu le crois.** Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. **Je... Je te laisserais pas me violer.**

 _ **\- Cazzo !**_ s'exclama Zabini. **Tu comprends rien...**

Il se recula, et plongea son regard dans celui azur de Ron. Puis, il souffla, d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître suppliante si ça n'avait pas été lui:

 **\- J'veux juste apprendre à te connaître, putain.**

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Cazzata:**_ Conneries

 _ **Non sei un mostro:**_ Tu n'es pas un monstre

 _ **Che stupido:**_ Quel con

 _ **Cazzo:**_ Putain

 _ **Ci credi tu ?:**_ Tu le crois ?

 _ **Mio cugino**_ : Mon cousin

 _ **Ometto:**_ Petit homme

 _ **Shiavo:**_ Esclave

 _ **Cane:**_ Chiot

 _ **Mio Dio:**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **Puttana:**_ Pute

 _ **Ciao:**_ Salut

 _ **Come stai, tesoro ?:**_ Comment ça va, mon ange ?

 _ **Ho avuto pieno du regali:**_ J'ai eu plein de cadeaux !

 _ **Ti amo, tesoro:**_ Je t'aime, mon ange

 _ **Ti amo anch'io, fratello:**_ Je t'aime aussi, frérot.

 _ **Amore:**_ Mon amour

 _ **Bambola:**_ Poupée

 _ **Bastardello:**_ Bâtard

* * *

 **Verdict alors ? Ca vous plaît encore ?**

Le plan à capoter voilà, vous savez pourquoi. C'est pas cool, hein ?

Goyle est mort aussi, et vous avez dû remarquer que les prisonniers s'en foutent un peu, sauf si ça les concerne directement. Je tiens donc à préciser que c'est normal, c'est une prison, et là-bas c'est chacun pour sa gueule, en gros.

Sinon, pas du tout de Drarry dans ce chapitre, encore désolée... Mais je vais me rattraper dans le prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas !

D'ailleurs, je vous donne rendez-vous le 15 octobre, et en attendant... Profitez des derniers jours de beau temps !

 **(Et ptite review si ça vous tente, moi j'adore ça ;) )**


	8. Chapter 7

Oyez, oyez, lecteurs et lectrices !

La chapitre 7 est là, comme promis, sans retard ni... retard. Et sans vous raconter ma vie, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire que de faire en sorte d'être à l'heure !

Enfin, toute cette semaine pourrie est derrière moi, et je suis heureuse et fière de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère.

Sans plus attendre, la confrontation entre Zabini et Ron, et d'autres choses et tout ça tout ça.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Grégory Goyle, matricule 97G184. Condamné pour meurtre au 2nd degré.

Sentence: 20 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 18 ans.

* * *

Si l'on devait définir la surprise par une seule expression, alors Ron Weasley avait celle-ci. Il était littéralement bouche-bée. Parce que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas bien avoir entendu. Zabini n'avait pas dit ça, si ? Et pourtant, en voyant l'air dépité et peut-être même aussi surprit que le sien, il savait que ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué un tour. Qu'il avait bien entendu, que le métis voulait... Bon Dieu. C'était improbable !

Il devait partir. Il devait sortir de cette salle, oublier cette conversation. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourquoi ? C'était quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Toujours est-il qu'il restait là, figé, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lâcha la poignée de porte, et s'écarta un peu de son ennemi, pour aller s'adosser au mur plus loin. Toujours dans le même état d'esprit, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Au final, le silence s'éternisa, et pour le briser, il n'eut d'autres idées que de répéter presque bêtement la phrase prononcée par le métis, cette phrase si étrange qu'elle avait semblé arrêter le temps:

 **\- Tu... Tu veux apprendre à me connaître ?**

Zabini soupira en fermant les yeux, puis le rouvrit et se tourna vers le roux. Il semblait si sérieux, que Ron en eut des frissons. Ce n'était pas normal. Cette situation toute entière n'était pas normale.

Le rital se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et s'il n'était pas le monstre que Ron connaissait, on aurait pu penser qu'il était gêné. Le roux attendit un peu, une réponse, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Qu'on remette les pendules à l'heure, bordel !

 **\- Ouai.** souffla simplement Zabini.

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est pas possible, t'es pas comme ça... C'est encore un de tes coups tordus ? Tu tentes une nouvelle tactique pour me baiser ? J'me laisserais pas avoir comme ça, je...**

 **\- Non !** _ **Mio Dio**_ **!** s'exclama le métis en se rapprochant d'un pas. **Écoute...**

Il se rapprocha encore, laissant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre le plus jeune et lui. Puis, il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots, les bons mots qui ne feraient pas fuir Weasley. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée pour lui, habitué à frapper à coup de mots acérés ses victimes, en toutes circonstances.

 **\- Je veux juste qu'on parle, c'est tout. J'veux pas te faire de mal.**

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas.**

 **-** _ **Cazzo**_ **...** il s'éloigna un peu, et commença à faire les cents-pas. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Se dévoiler, parler franchement... Sans moquerie surtout. Il voulait que le roux se sente à l'aise.

Ron était pourtant crispé, même si la tension qui l'habitait au tout début de cette conversation se dissipait peu à peu. Il avait moins peur sûrement, sans pour autant dire qu'il se sentait en confiance. Jamais il ne pourrait se sentir en confiance avec Zabini.

 **\- Je comprend pas non plus. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, et _cazzo_ j'ai envie de ton cul. Mais pas comme ça... Pas comme avec les autres. J'veux pas te forcer, j'veux plus que t'aies peur de moi. Je veux qu'on devienne... Je sais pas... Amis ? **

Ron laissa échapper un rire nerveux. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Eux, amis ? Zabini proposait sérieusement ça ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dubitatif. Parce qu'à ce niveau-là, on tombait clairement dans la 4ème dimension.

D'ailleurs, en voyant que le rital avait l'air plus inoffensif que d'habitude (si l'on pouvait considérer que Zabini puisse-t-être un tant soit peu inoffensif), il grogna:

 **\- C'est une blague ? Tu sais quoi, moi je pense que c'est juste que tu t'ennuies. Ça t'emmerde de toujours faire la même chose, alors t'essayes un nouveau truc. Mais je serais pas ton putain de cobaye, et je te laisserais pas me baiser comme ça ! Ça marche pas avec moi.**

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force, mais il regretta immédiatement ses paroles dès qu'elles furent sorties de sa bouche. Et à en voir le regard sombre et meurtrier que lui lança Zabini, celui-ci n'appréciait pas non plus cet excès de confiance. Car il ne fallait pas oublier qui il avait en face de lui: une bête, une pourriture, un violeur, un tueur.

Zabini se rapprocha dangereusement, le regard assombri et les lèvres pincées. Puis, il siffla:

 **\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, _bambola._ Je peux toujours décider de ne plus être gentil. Je peux décider de t'écarter les cuisses et de te déchirer le cul, ici et maintenant. **

**\- Non...** murmura Ron.

Il voulait s'enfoncer dans le mur. Les larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux, et il redevint la petite victime, apeurée. Il savait que le métis était sérieux, et beaucoup plus fort que lui. Tout son courage le quitta d'un coup, et il se recroquevilla. Zabini se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à presque se coller contre lui. Puis, il lui caressa la joue, écrasant avec son pouce la larme qui avait coulé.

Puis Blaise soupira et s'écarta de nouveau, et Ron reprit sa respiration, qu'il avait bloqué sous la frayeur. Il s'essuya rageusement les joues, baissa la tête.

 **\- Je ne veux plus de ça.** annonça tristement le métis. **Je veux plus que t'aies peur de moi, tu comprends ?**

 **\- Arrête de me faire peur, alors.** balbutia Ron la voix tremblotante, tout en se mordant la langue. Foutu cerveau qui dit ce qu'il pense, foutu bouche qui ne sait pas se taire.

Il attendit une nouvelle intimidation de la part du métis, mais il entendit juste un petit rire. Sans moquerie, sans ironie. Juste un petit pouffement, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part de Zabini. Ron releva la tête, surprit encore une fois, et tomba sur le métis qui le regardait en souriant.

 **\- Tu es un garçon très surprenant.** expliqua Zabini. **Tu trembles de peur, et pourtant tu réponds et tu continues de tenir tête. C'est très...** _ **bene**_ **. J'aime beaucoup ça.**

Ron rougit, et ne répondit rien. C'était très étrange comme situation, car quelques secondes auparavant il était toujours mort de frousse, et à présent le métis semblait presque sympathique à ses yeux. Il commençait à se dire qu'il manquait vraiment de sommeil. Car tout ça devait être un rêve, à n'en pas douter.

 **\- Je ne te ferais plus peur, d'accord ? Je... Je te promet que je te toucherais pas. Enfin, pas tant que tu n'en auras pas envie.**

 **\- Je te crois pas.**

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre à me faire confiance, alors.**

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi ?**

Il ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations de Zabini. Parce que si son but n'était pas de forcer Ron, alors quel était-il ? Cette histoire d'amitié lui paraissait trop invraisemblable. Mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait apporter au métis. Peut-être pour qu'il rejoigne le clan de Malefoy... Non, impossible, le blond le méprisait et le détestait. Pour le retourner contre Harry ? Non, là non plus, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça serait utile. Surtout que c'était impossible, Harry était son sauveur, son ami, son pilier dans la prison. Le réconfort qu'il avait perdu.

Il avançait dans le flou total, avec un italien qui semblait chercher les bonnes paroles pour lui expliquer tout ça. Il les attendait, ces paroles, en espérant qu'elles l'éclairent un peu. Ensuite, il sortirait de cette salle maudite et oublierait tout. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire.

 **\- J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. T'es le premier qui me fait ça... J'ai pas envie de te blesser. J'veux passer du temps avec toi. Et je veux pas que tu traînes avec ce con de Diggory, il est pas assez bien pour toi.**

 **\- Parce que toi oui ?**

 **\- Je suis parfait !** rigola Zabini, et Ron réprima un petit sourire. **J'ai envie que tu me connaisses, vraiment. Le vrai moi, pas le connard. Que tu es plus peur de moi.**

Ron resta pensif, mais ne bougea pas. Il aurait dû sortir de cette pièce depuis longtemps, et pourtant ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger, parce que son cerveau ne le voulait pas non plus. Son cerveau voulait savoir où allait le mener cette conversation. Il découvrait un autre Zabini, qui pourrait peut-être lui plaire. Et à ce moment-là, il voyait...

A quel point le métis était beau. Vraiment magnifique. Ce n'était plus un monstre en face lui, plus quelqu'un qui voulait le détruire. Un homme simplement, qui lui avait promit de ne pas lui faire de mal. Bien sûr, il n'y croyait pas, mais il avait tout de même moins la trouille. Et il observait Zabini sous un nouveau jour. Sa peau d'ébène qui lui donnait l'air mystérieux, ses yeux noirs brillants de malice, son sourire ravageur, sa bouche pulpeuse...

Ron se claqua mentalement. Que lui prenait-il de penser ainsi ?! Zabini était un connard, un salaud, son ennemi. Zabini lui voulait du mal. Zabini était un putain de violeur, un putain de psychopathe ! Et lui, il devait sortir d'ici et retourner dans sa cellule pendant qu'il était encore en un seul morceau.

 **\- Alors, t'es ok pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?**

Ron sorti de sa rêverie et fixa le métis, qui lui-même le regardait avec un sourire en coin, attendant une réponse. Le rouge monta aux joues du rouquin, qui ne pu que balbutier:

 **\- Non je... non.**

Le regard du métis devint plus dur, et il s'approcha encore une fois. Mais voyant le roux se tendre, il recula. L'intimidation n'était pas la bonne technique pour arriver à ses fins. Il proposa donc une alternative, informant tout d'abord:

 **\- Il faut que tu te rendes compte que t'es une des seules personnes à qui je laisse le choix, _amore._ On peut commencer lentement d'abord. Je te dis des trucs sur moi, et tu me dis des trucs sur toi. D'accord ? Tu peux partir, si vraiment tu veux pas. Je te ferais rien. **

Et là, Ron se retrouva face à un dilemme, un combat intérieur. D'un côté sa raison, qui lui criait de s'enfuir tant qu'il le pouvait, de vivre, de s'éloigner du danger. Et de l'autre, sa curiosité maladive, qui lui ordonnait de rester et de poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Parce que bordel, il en avait des questions, à la pelle même.

Un combat acharnée donc. Au final, sa volonté ne fut pas aussi forte qu'il l'espérait. Il souffla donc, et s'assit sur la table de la laverie, écartant les bacs emplit de linges sales. Puis, toujours assez méfiant, il demanda, sachant d'ores et déjà que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée:

 **\- Pourquoi t'es là ?**

Zabini ricana, et tira une chaise, la faisant bruyamment traîner sur le sol. Puis il s'assit dessus, en face du rouquin, positionné de sorte que le dossier de la chaise lui servait d'accoudoir.

 **\- Ça va sûrement t'étonner,** commença le métis d'une voix enjouée, **mais je suis pas là pour viol ou une connerie du genre. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué.**

 **\- Pour quoi, alors ?** Sa curiosité était vraiment piquée à vif, et sa peur avait presque totalement disparu.

 **\- Pour vol, et meurtre. A moi !** chantonna-t-il. **T'as tué un de tes frères parce qu'il a abusé de toi. Mais les deux autres ?**

Il connaissait l'histoire du roux seulement par ce que Flint lui avait dit, au tout début. Et tout ça l'intriguait vraiment, il voulait tout connaître de Weasley.

Ron se figea, et sa poitrine devint lourde. Parce qu'il se remémorait l'histoire oui, mais surtout parce qu'il avait un doute, à présent. Peut-être que toute cette gentillesse, tout cet intérêt, n'était en fait qu'un nouveau plan ? Il s'énerva alors, et se leva brusquement. Puis, marchant nerveusement jusqu'à la porte, avec la volonté de sortir d'ici définitivement. Zabini lui courut presque après, et l'agrippa par le bras.

Le roux se débattit fermement, et se retrouva rapidement bloquer contre le mur, la poigne du métis entravant ses mouvements. Il cracha alors, laissant sa rage sortir:

 **\- J'ai compris ton jeu ! Tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire pour te foutre de ma gueule après, c'est ça ?! Tu vas aller tout balancer à Malefoy et tes connards de potes !**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna Zabini. **Non ! Je ferais pas ça !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** Il se sentait con de s'être fait prendre au piège si facilement. **Et tu vas l'utiliser contre moi ! Tu vas me faire du chantage, pour me forcer à coucher avec toi ! T'es qu'un salaud, putain ! Un gros c...**

Soudain, il ne put plus parler. Parce que son souffle s'échappa, et ses lèvres ne furent plus capable de bouger. Parce qu'une bouche était soudainement collée à la sienne. Parce que Zabini l'embrassait.

Et c'était doux, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Le métis ne forçait pas ses lèvres, il avait simplement appuyer sa bouche contre celle du roux, et la frottait, délicatement. Ça ne faisait pas mal comme les dernières fois, ce n'était pas intrusif. Simplement un baiser, presque chaste. Et Ron fondit, face à la douceur nouvelle de l'acte. Les lèvres du métis étaient comme du velours. Elles se mouvaient tout lentement contre les siennes, sans chercher à l'approfondir. Zabini l'embrassait avec une simplicité légère. En fait, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Ron devait s'avouer que ce baiser était vraiment agréable.

Dans un dernier bruit de bisous mouillé, le métis releva la tête, et colla son front contre celui du roux. Puis il murmura, avec toute la bienveillance dont il était capable (il ne savait même pas qu'il avait ça au fond de lui):

 **\- C'est ça que je veux te faire. Pas du chantage, pas me foutre de ta gueule. Juste ça.**

Ron acquiesça, encore un peu pâteux à cause du baiser, et retourna s'asseoir lentement. Le métis reprit sa place initiale, les jambes de chaque côté du dossier de la chaise, et sourit à son petit roux. Puis, après un court silence plutôt apaisant par rapport à la tension qui s'était emparée de la pièce quelques instants plus tôt, il dit:

 **\- J'vais répondre à tes questions. Toutes celles que tu veux. Et après, tu décideras si tu veux faire pareil. Je te forcerais pas. Ok ?**

Ron acquiesça. Puis, doucement, il écouta:

 **\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Je te l'ai dit, vol et meurtre. Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, en fait. Ça a commencé quand mon père, le Parrain, a apprit que j'étais gay.**

 **\- Il est homophobe ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment... C'est juste que pour nous, la _famiglia_... la famille, c'est très important. Faut faire des enfants, tu comprends ? _Attenzione_! L'amour, c'est important aussi ! Mes parents s'aiment à la folie, l'amour à l'italienne. Mais avoir une descendance, c'est obligatoire. Surtout pour moi, j'suis le premier fils du Parrain. Sauf que j'suis un putain d'homo. Et ça, c'est pas passé. **

Zabini soupira bruyamment, puis reprit son histoire. Ça lui faisait vraiment étrange de se confier comme ça, d'être si vrai... Il n'avait pas été ainsi depuis si longtemps ! Pourtant, il sentait que c'était nécessaire, pour que Weasley se sente à l'aise avec lui.

 **\- J'étais plus un vrai homme, pour lui. Et je supportais pas de le décevoir... J'voulais lui montrer que j'étais un pédé, d'accord, mais pas une tapette ! Donc, j'ai préparé le plus grand casse du siècle. Pour l'impressionner.**

 **\- Tu voulais faire quoi ?** demanda Ron, passionné par le passé du métis, qu'il avait l'impression de redécouvrir.

 **\- Mon père a des ennemis très riches, très puissants. J'voulais entrer dans la baraque d'un, prendre son fric et ses armes, et me barrer. J'avais tout prévu, pendant des semaines. Ça devait être simple, juste moi, je rentre et je ressort avec le matos. Sauf que... Le mec était chez lui. Il m'a vu. Au final, j'ai tué deux domestiques et les flics m'ont choppé. _La vergogna, Mio Dio_! Mon père m'a plus jamais reparlé, depuis.**

 **\- Il te manque ?** questionna Ron innocemment.

 **\- Non. C'est un con. Mon petit frère, Lito, me manque. C'est à cause de lui que j'en suis là, à me confier, tu sais ? Il m'a dit des trucs... Il m'a rappelé ce que c'est d'être sympa avec quelqu'un. Et puis, tu lui ressembles vachement. Vous avez le même air... _Come angeli._**

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ?** Il n'avait pas compris la phrase en italien, et même s'il elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, il voulait savoir. Zabini balaya sa demande d'un geste de la main.

 **\- C'est pas important. Voilà, j'ai fini mon histoire. Maintenant, c'est toi qui décide, _amore._ **

Ron baissa la tête. Toujours le combat dans sa boite crânienne. Sa raison, qui le poussait à prendre la fuite, car l'homme en face de lui était incontestablement dangereux. Sa curiosité, qui le brûlait, son désir d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme, qu'il redécouvrait à mesure que le temps passait. Et pourtant, il ne fallait pas oublier que Zabini le terrifiait depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, avait failli abusé de lui deux fois, et l'intimidait dès qu'il le pouvait. Ce prisonnier était sûrement l'un des pires, et pourtant, il lui laissait le choix.

Seulement, un autre problème intervenait, plus conséquent encore: la confiance. Devait-il la lui accorder, malgré tout ? Non, pour l'instant, il en était incapable. Car même si le métis apparaissait sympathique et que oui, il devait se l'avouer, il voulait apprendre à le connaître, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Et ça ne changerait sûrement pas avec le temps.

Ron se releva, et se planta face au métis. Il ne tremblait plus face à lui, et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Ce n'était plus seulement un monstre qu'il voyait. Très sérieusement, il déclara:

 **\- Je te fais pas confiance. Je veux pas te raconter ma vie, avec le doute que tu la répètes à ton clan.**

 **\- Je ferais pas ça !** s'exclama Zabini en se levant lui aussi.

 **\- Donc ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, sur mon frère, tu l'as gardé pour toi ?**

Zabini bloqua, deux secondes seulement. Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas gardé pour lui. Malefoy et Flint le savaient maintenant. Mais c'était pour se donner contenance face à eux, et il l'avait regretté presque immédiatement ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer tout ça. Sinon, il n'aurait plus aucune chance que le roux veuille encore lui parler, et apprendre à le connaître. Donc, il mentit, avec son assurance de d'habitude (il était excellent menteur):

 **\- J'ai rien dit à personne. Et je dirais rien à personne. _Cazzo, amore_... J'veux vraiment, vraiment, apprendre à te connaître. Ça parait aussi fou pour toi que pour moi, mais c'est la vérité. **

**\- D'accord...**

Ron soupira, puis réfléchit longuement. Une part de lui voulait apprendre à connaître cette facette de Zabini, mais une autre part était beaucoup plus méfiante, et encore apeurée ! C'était un choix très difficile à prendre. Sa langue, qui se déliait beaucoup trop vite, l'exprima:

 **\- J'ai peur de toi. J'ai peur que tu me fasses pareil que les autres. Je veux pas ça. J'aimerais ne plus avoir peur de toi, mais...**

 **\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**

Zabini ne voulait vraiment plus que Weasley le déteste. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

 **\- Je sais que t'es allé voir Smith aussi. J'veux que t'arrêtes de faire ça. De violer les autres.** décréta Ron, une pointe de frayeur dans la voix, appréhendant la réaction du métis.

 **\- Que j'arrête de baiser ? J'suis un homme, _amore_ , c'est dans ma nature. **

**\- Tu couches pas simplement avec des mecs, tu les violes. C'est horrible... Ce que tu leurs fait, c'est pire que tout. Toi tu y prends du plaisir, mais les victimes... Ça détruit, un truc pareil. J'suis une victime, d'accord ? Je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et je pourrais pas devenir ami avec un mec qui détruit la vie des autres.**

Il était devenu rouge après sa tirade, et fixait le métis, les yeux pétillants. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi beau, aussi vivant, aussi fragile. Il voulait encore l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras... C'était si loin de ce qu'il était. Bordel, il était foutu.

 **\- Si j'arrête, tu veux bien qu'on devienne ami ?**

 **\- Je te promets d'essayer, oui.**

 **\- Alors c'est d'accord.**

Ils se serrèrent la main, et quittèrent la salle, Zabini ayant toujours une envie furieuse de l'embrasser mais se retenant, car ça n'allait pas l'aider de forcer le rouquin. Le rital rejoignit sa cellule, tout en réfléchissant.

Il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait dit au rouquin. Ne plus faire ce qu'il faisait... Même lui trouvait ça impensable. Mais si il voulait que Weasley ait confiance en lui, il fallait passer par là. Et Zabini avait vraiment envie que le roux lui fasse confiance ! Parce qu'il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur lui, et devenir son ami, et son amant. Il voulait commencer quelque chose avec Weasley.

Alors pour ça, il allait devoir être plus discret. Parce que bien sûr, la nature d'un homme ne change pas aussi vite, et qu'il se savait incapable de refréner ses instincts. Il allait donc continuer, mais sans jamais que le rouquin ne doute. Et pour cela, il allait réduire son nombre de victimes, et en prendre des un peu plus fortes (pour qu'elles ne se jettent pas du haut de la balustrade), et des pas causantes, des isolées. Comme ça, tout le monde serait content.

Rassuré, il pénétra donc dans sa cellule avec un grand sourire. Malefoy et Flint jouaient aux cartes, et à en voir sa grimace, le brun perdait lamentablement.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, joyeux, et salua:

 **\- Te voilà enfin ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Marcus n'est pas à la hauteur de mon jeu.**

 **\- C'est un jeu de pédale...** insulta Flint en grognant.

 **\- Non.** refusa Blaise. **Je suis crevé.**

Il s'allongea sur son lit, sous les yeux moqueurs de ses deux comparses.

 **\- T'as baisé qui cette fois ?** questionna Malefoy en pouffant.

Blaise ferma les yeux, puis releva la tête et leur sourit, un sourire sombre et mauvais comme à son habitude.

 **\- Weasley.** annonça-t-il.

 **\- Tu peux plus t'en passer !** s'exclama Flint.

 **\- Son cul est trop bon ! Son frère lui a vraiment bien apprit, j'vous jure. J'ai jamais bandé aussi fort de toute ma vie.**

Il se répugnait à dire ça, mais c'était nécessaire. Ses compagnons ne devaient pas savoir la vérité, car il serait alors accusé de trahison et sûrement tué dans les prochaines heures.

Malefoy s'esclaffa tout en faisant un commentaire graveleux sur "la pute rousse", comme il l'appelait. Puis, il demanda:

 **\- Il t'a dit des trucs intéressants pour nous ? Sur Potter ?**

 **\- Non.** dit Blaise d'un ton peut-être trop catégoriquement. Puis, il reprit une voix mielleuse et continua: **Il a crié et pleuré, beaucoup. Mais il a pas eu le temps de parler, avec ma queue dans sa bouche.**

Malefoy opina, content de cette annonce, et reprit son jeu avec Flint.

Blaise se recoucha, et sourit de nouveau. Pas un sourire moqueur, mauvais, ou hautain. Juste un petit sourire heureux, tandis qu'il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Weasley, et au fait que bientôt, très bientôt, il pourrait l'embrasser de nouveau. Et que peut-être, il l'espérait vraiment, le roux répondrait à son baiser.

* * *

Olivier Dubois faisait les cents-pas dans sa cellule. Ça allait arriver, d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne regrettait pas, non, mais il avait très peur. Peut-être était-ce aussi le fait qu'il n'ait rien prit depuis plus de 24h, il était à cran et effrayé au possible. Jamais depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban il n'avait eu cette boule qui lui minait le ventre. C'était impossible, inconfortable, il peinait presque à respirer. Il se sentait plus enfermé encore, les murs de cette maudite prison semblaient se refermer sur lui, et l'écraser.

Mais il se confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. La meilleure, selon lui. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau qu'un homme se sacrifiant pour son ami ? Il se sentait comme quelqu'un de bien, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps déjà. Après ce qu'il avait fait à l'extérieur, le pourquoi il était en prison, il s'était senti sale. Le dégoût de lui-même ne le quittait plus, et il s'était réfugié dans la drogue, appréciant l'effet de béatitude que cela produisait. Tout ça, grâce à l'homme qu'il avait décidé de sauver aujourd'hui.

Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec Harry et Dean. Il fallait aider Lee, lui permettre de sortir malgré la mort de Goyle. Ils avaient cherché, étudié toutes les possibilités, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il fallait un bouc-émissaire, accuser quelqu'un d'autre pour le meurtre. Et cette personne n'était pas facile à trouver, surtout qu'Harry refusait de sacrifier un innocent. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans une impasse, et le léchage de cul (la demande de parole) de Lee qui avançait à grand pas vers eux.

Alors, puisque de toute façon il avait encore minimum 12 ans à tirer, Dubois s'était proposé pour porter le chapeau à lui tout seul. Bien sur, Harry n'avait pas compris et avait même été contre l'idée, car 12 ans n'était pas si long finalement. Mais Olivier l'avait prit à part, et lui avait expliqué.

Un meurtre en prison n'était pas pénalisé comme un meurtre à l'extérieur. Dans l'État où ils étaient, les prisonniers étaient considérés comme des sous-hommes, des moins que rien. Il n'était pas grave de tuer un détenu, c'était même monnaie courante. Et puis, il avait eut une idée: plaider l'homicide involontaire. Dire qu'il n'avait fait que lui vendre la drogue, et non pas dans le but de le tuer. Ce qui était la vérité. Pour cela, il ne risquait qu'un mois au trou, et peut-être une rallonge de peine d'un ou deux ans. Ce dernier point ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Olivier ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de bien. Il pensait ne pas avoir le droit de sortir d'Azkaban, car pour lui, ce qu'il avait fait était trop affreux, et il ne méritait pas d'être de nouveau libre un jour. C'était sûrement le seul prisonnier de l'État qui considérait sa peine comme trop courte, le seul moins clément envers lui-même que la justice.

Alors cette solution était toute trouvée. Il allait s'accuser, et ainsi blanchir Lee. Et si tout avait bien fonctionné, Lee reviendrait de son rendez-vous libre et les matons viendraient le chercher lui pour le passer à tabac. Il savait très bien comment se passait une mise au trou. Tous les gardes-chiourmes y allaient de leur coup de matraque, et ils seraient sûrement bien mal en point dans quelques heures. C'était de ça dont il avait le plus peur. La violence injuste faite envers les prisonniers.

Il entendit de grands cris joyeux, et su que le moment était venu. En regardant à travers les barreaux rouillés de sa cellule, il pouvait voir les prisonniers souriants, accoudés à la balustrade ou ayant stoppés toutes activités, tous tournés vers le cortège qui avançait dans sa direction. Les détenus allaient profiter du spectacle, comme à chaque fois.

Ce fut Greyback qui l'agrippa en premier, et Olivier se retrouva bloqué par le bras musclé du gardien. Celui-ci le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, et était facilement deux fois plus large que lui.

Olivier fut projeté violemment en dehors de sa cellule, et s'écrasa au sol de toute sa longueur sous les acclamations des prisonniers. Il reçut un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, qui lui coupa net la respiration. Greyback le releva, le tirant par les bras, et le colla contre son torse, entravant ses mouvements. Olivier ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Il reçut un nouveau coup au ventre, puis une béquille féroce à la jambe qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ses épaules déformées par la poigne du chef des matons, ses bras tirés en arrière, il ne pu que s'affaisser. On le traîna jusqu'en bas, lui faisant dévaler l'escalier, puis ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'Unité. Là, le mouvement se stoppa, et Olivier releva la tête, des larmes de douleur et de rage inondant ses joues. Il se sentait perdu, brumeux, et n'entendait rien d'autre que les rires gras des prisonniers et des matons qui se moquaient de lui.

Malefoy arriva devant lui, suivi par Flint à sa gauche et Zabini à sa droite. Crabbe lui, resta un peu en retrait derrière. Sur chacun des visages émanaient une haine presque palpable, et Olivier déglutit difficilement. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, se préparant au pire.

Il laissa échappé un petit cri de douleur lorsque le blond lui tira sèchement les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever le menton, et lui ordonna dans un claquement de langue d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- T'as tué Gregory, sale con ?** siffla Malefoy. **Dès que tu reviens du trou, t'es un homme mort.**

Puis, il lui cracha au visage, et s'écarta pour laisser place à Crabbe. De toute sa hargne, le colosse lui assena un coup au visage, et il sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer et sa lèvre s'ouvrir. Il baissa la tête de nouveau, en se demandant comme c'était possible que les gardiens puissent laisser d'autres prisonniers le frapper. Pire même, qu'on les aides à le faire et le retienne pendant ! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, une vive et insupportable douleur s'empara de lui, partant de son entre-jambe où Crabbe l'avait frappé avec son genoux.

Olivier hurla sous la souffrance, et voulu s'enfuir. Mais Greyback le maintenait toujours, et il était beaucoup plus fort. Le gardien le gifla à l'arrière du crâne, et il perdit la vue quelques secondes sous le coup. Les holas des prisonniers étaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus menaçants. Tous incitaient à ce qu'il se fasse frapper encore, plus fort. Certains hurlaient même qu'il fallait le tuer. Il espéra s'évanouir, mais non, et c'est toujours bien éveillé qu'on le força à marcher jusqu'au sous-sol.

Les gardiens le déshabillèrent de force, le tournant dans tous les sens et en profitant pour le blesser encore. Enfin, on le poussa dans la minuscule cellule humide et crade, et il s'effondra au sol, sans plus aucune force dans son pauvre corps gelé, affligé, brutalisé. Il entendit la porte se refermer dans un claquement lourd, puis une voix grave et malsaine parvenir à ses oreilles, provenant du couloir:

 **\- A dans 1 mois, p'tite pute !**

Et d'un coup ce fut le noir total, où seul ses pleurs étouffés virent briser le silence pesant.

* * *

Ce qu'il venait de voir était affreux. Terrible. Impensable ! Et pourtant, juste sous ses yeux, il avait vu un homme se faire battre presque à mort par tous les matons, et par Malefoy et Crabbe aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était inhumain, que de faire une chose pareille !

Il recula un peu sous la violence de l'acte, et se cala entre les bras de Ron, les seuls qui pouvaient encore l'enlacer après ce qu'il avait vécu. Même la chaleur de Dean, qu'il avait auparavant trouvé si rassurante, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne supportait même pas les effleurements, et se sentait toujours menacé, surveillé. Les regards des autres prisonniers sur lui ne l'aidaient pas. C'était comme si il n'était plus qu'un objet sexuel à présent, puisqu'il avait été abusé par Nott. Dean n'arrêtait pas d'écarter certains détenus voulant essayer la "marchandise", et en était presque à se battre contre eux. Le grand noir essayait de faire ça discrètement, mais Seamus savait. Il entendait ce qu'on disait sur lui, il sentait les regards brûlants et avides qu'on posait sur lui. Mais il ne disait rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

On l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa cellule, où il s'affala sur son petit lit. Le seul endroit où il se sentait encore en sécurité. Depuis plus d'un mois que... ça... était arrivé, il n'osait presque plus mettre un pied dehors. Les matons devaient souvent le forcer à se rendre au réfectoire, en le poussant plutôt violemment. Il n'attendait de toute façon plus aucune compassion de la part de ces gens-là. Dean l'aidait un peu aussi, le rassurait quand il en avait besoin. Et Ron...

Ron était son pilier, sa lumière. Il aimait sa voix, il aimait lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Le roux était comme un frère, un grand frère protecteur sur qui il pouvait entièrement se reposer. Dean était jaloux, ça se voyait, mais Seamus ne prenait pas ça en compte. Ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Seul le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter son ami roux l'aidait.

Les bruits dans l'Unité s'étaient taris, plus personne ne criait ou ne riait du malheur de Dubois. Chacun retournait à ses occupations, comme à chaque fois. La prison rendait très individualiste. Seamus l'avait comprit à présent, et n'attendait plus rien de personne.

Il vit d'un œil vide Harry débarquer dans sa cellule, suivi de Dean. Ron, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, se releva et s'assit sur une chaise. Ils attendirent, dans un silence presque religieux.

Car ce que venait de vivre Dubois avait un but, et ils espéraient tous que tout ce soit bien passé. Que Dubois ne se soit pas fait violenter pour rien. Alors, ils attendaient que Lee revienne de son rendez-vous, libre.

Ça ne tarda pas. Ils virent arriver le drogué en sautillant, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Et avant même qu'il n'entre dans la cellule, tous avaient compris et soupiré de soulagement. Jordan Lee entra dans la cellule, et les informa d'une voix plus qu'enjouée:

 **\- C'est bon ! J'suis libre, bordel !**

Il y eut une grande effusion de joie, et chacun s'enlaça tour à tour. Finalement, cette histoire n'avait pas été vaine. C'était formidable. Seamus resta un peu à l'écart, toujours allongé sur son lit, mais sourit gentiment à son ami libre. C'était formidable ce qui lui arrivait. Seamus ne l'espérait plus. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en prison, il avait commencé à compter le jours jusqu'à sa sortie, qui ne lui paraissait pas si lointaine que ça. 3 ans à attendre, dans toute une vie, c'est presque rien ! Seulement maintenant, sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait. Et il ne vivait plus. Pour tout dire, il ne survivait plus non plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un esprit mort dans un corps inconnu.

Après les câlins et les grands gestes, qui crispèrent Seamus sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Lee s'écarta un peu et chercha dans la cellule. Ne trouvant visiblement pas, il demanda:

 **\- Où est Olivier ? Faut que je lui dise !**

Il y eu un blocage général. Lee n'était pas au courant du plan. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que son meilleur ami dans la prison s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse sortir ? En bon chef de clan, ce fut Harry qui se lança:

 **\- Il est au trou. Il a prit pour le meurtre de Goyle.**

 **\- Mais...** Lee ne comprenait pas. **On l'a tué ensemble ! Il était pas tout seul !**

 **\- Il s'est dénoncé pour vous deux. C'était soi ça, soi t'avais pas ta parole.**

 **\- Oh, putain de merde...**

Ses jambes semblèrent le lâcher, et il s'assit brusquement sur une des chaises, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'il la releva, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et toute sa joie semblait l'avoir quittée.

 **\- C'est pas juste, putain... Il avait pas à faire ça...**

Harry s'avança vers lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Puis, les yeux fixés dans les siens, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il rassura:

 **\- Il va resté qu'un mois au trou. Mais tu dois plus t'occuper de ça !** s'exclama Harry. **T'es libre, mon pote ! Alors barre-toi de là vite-fait, et oublie-nous. Ne reviens plus jamais à Azkaban.**

Lee lui sourit en retour, sans trop de conviction. Il était trop triste pour son ami pour pouvoir se réjouir de son propre bonheur.

Seamus observait la scène avec détachement. Il ne ressentait plus grand chose, et était encore choqué. Il sentit un effleurement sur son avant-bras, et sursauta violemment. Mais ce n'était que Ron, qui s'était penché vers lui pour lui parler. Le petit rouquin lui murmura doucement:

 **\- C'est l'heure de ton rendez-vous chez la psy. Tu veux que j'vienne avec toi ?**

Seamus hocha négativement la tête, l'informant que c'est Dean qui l'accompagnait, puis il se mit debout lentement. Il slaloma entre les personnes dans la cellule, évitant le maximum de contact. Puis, il s'arrêta devant Lee, et lui sourit en chuchotant:

 **\- Félicitation Lee. Et adieu.**

Le noir le remercia, et Seamus sorti de sa cellule, suivi de près par Dean qui s'était auto-décrété son garde du corps. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent la salle télé, le même chemin emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt par les gardiens qui traînaient Dubois. Seamus senti encore les regards et les remarques graveleuses des détenus, mais fit la sourde oreille. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour se battre contre ces types-là. Dean lui, en engueula quelques uns, puis ils arrivèrent devant la grande grille qui délimitait l'Unité Hogwart.

Seamus se tourna vers son ami, un peu perdu, et celui-ci le rassura:

 **\- Ça va bien se passer. La psy est cool, tu vas voir.**

L'irlandais hocha la tête, puis suivi le gardien qui devait l'escorter jusqu'à la salle de la psychologue. Il n'était pas ressorti de l'Unité depuis son... agression, et ça lui faisait tout drôle.

Le chemin lui parut mortellement long, ses pas et ceux du gardien raisonnant furieusement dans le silence des couloirs. Finalement, il arriva enfin.

Le bureau de Mme Lovegood se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de celui du directeur, Mr Dumbledore. Si cet homme lui avait parut sympathique la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avec sa grande barbe et son sourire rassurant, il n'en était plus rien aujourd'hui. Car le directeur savait ce qui lui était arrivé, il était même venu le voir à l'infirmerie pour constater son état. Mais sinon, il n'avait strictement rien fait. Personne n'avait été puni, ni Nott (alors que tous les prisonniers savaient qu'il était l'agresseur), ni le gardien qui avait permis que ça se produise. Ça avait été un autre coup au moral de Seamus, qui s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était absolument pas aidé dans cette prison.

Le gardien ouvrit la porte en bois, où une plaque dorée informait du nom de la psychologue. Puis, il annonça son matricule, et fit signe à Seamus d'entrer. Ensuite, dans un claquement qui lui parut sinistre, il referma la porte et Seamus sursauta.

La psychologue était surprenante, visuellement. Elle semblait jeune, peut-être 25 ans, pas plus, et avait un visage doux. D'interminables cheveux blonds lui encadraient les joues, et ses yeux bleus, cachés sous des lunettes extravagantes, brillaient d'intelligence. Ses habits eux-aussi paraissaient tout droit sorti d'une autre époque: elle portait une robe rouge pétante, et un gilet en peau de daim, abîmé par le temps. Elle releva la tête vers lui sans lâcher des mains les papiers qu'elle était en train de lire, et lui sourit. Puis, elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

Seamus avança nerveusement, pas rassuré. Il posa ses fesses sur le gros siège en cuir, et ne put réprimer un gémissement de satisfaction. C'était la chose la plus confortable au monde ! Lui qui en prison, n'avait le choix qu'entre chaises dures, matelas poisseux ou par-terre crade, ce fauteuil était une bénédiction. Il s'y enfonça un peu plus, et plongea son regard sur le sol. Il était gêné d'être ici, un peu peureux aussi.

 **\- Bien, 99F376, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Seamus releva la tête, surprit. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de tant de gentillesse dans une voix. Même Dean, qui pourtant essayait, n'y arrivait pas. Seamus se gratta la joue, intimidé, puis grommela:

 **\- Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan.**

 **\- D'accord, Seamus. Alors...** Elle griffonna sur une feuille, puis reprit: **Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Seamus !** s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. **Je veux juste t'aider, donc ne soit pas autant sur la défensive. Raconte-moi plutôt, ce qu'il t'est arrivé.**

Seamus bloqua, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il était incapable de lui raconter, il était déjà incapable d'y penser. Il commença à trembler, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop présent, et les sensations... Il se sentit soudain étouffé, prit au piège.

 **\- Seamus ! Reviens avec moi !** entendit-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et fixa la psychologue, dont les traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude. Il sorti de ses rêveries, et le monde redevint net autour de lui. La psychologue soupira, puis dit:

 **\- Il va falloir que tu en parles, tu sais ? Pour guérir. Alors je vais te proposer de juste répondre à mes questions aujourd'hui. Elles vont être très simples, et si elles deviennent trop gênantes, tu m'arrêtes directement. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Parfait. Alors...** Elle regarda dans ses fiches, mâchonnant le bout de son crayon, puis demanda: **Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

Seamus déglutit, et gardant obstinément les lèvres scellées. Il refusait de répondre à cette question. C'était trop tôt, trop dur.

 **\- Je vais le dire pour toi, d'accord ? Ce que tu as subit, c'est une agression sexuelle très violente de la part d'un autre détenu.**

Seamus ferma les yeux. Agression sexuelle... A présent, chaque fois qu'il pensait au sexe, l'image de Nott lui venait à l'esprit. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait, le regardait trop fixement, lui parlait même. Nott, la peur qu'il avait ressenti, tout ça ne le quittait plus. Violente... Bordel, il avait passé de longues semaines à l'hôpital, tout d'abord sans pouvoir bouger, puis avec une souffrance horrible dès qu'il voulait s'asseoir, et ensuite, à dégueuler dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir. Alors, la violence, bon dieu oui. C'était si violent que parfois, la nuit, il sentait encore le sexe de Nott lui ravager le cul. Et chaque fois, il se réveillait en pleure, avec l'envie de mourir de plus en plus présente dans son esprit.

La psychologue se leva sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Elle contourna son large bureau, et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté duquel il était lui-même assit. Elle posa délicatement sa paume sur la main de Seamus, le faisant frissonner de peur.

 **\- Je sais que c'est dur, Seamus. Mais il va falloir que tu répondes à mes questions, avec le plus d'honnêteté possible. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas t'aider à aller mieux. Tu peux faire ça ?**

Il opina discrètement, et se prépara mentalement. Si tant est qu'il ait toujours un mental assez solide pour faire ça. Rien que le fait de réfléchir lui faisait mal.

 **\- Est-ce que... Tu es gay ?**

La question eut l'effet d'un coup de poing. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça ? Lui même ne se posait plus la question, parce que de toute façon, le sexe dans sa globalité le dégoûtait.

Les grands yeux bleus de la psychologue le fixait, un peu craintif, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Et lui, il voulait aller mieux. Alors, il répondit:

 **\- Non, avant je... J'aimais les femmes. Maintenant je sais plus trop... Même l'idée de le faire avec une fille... Je peux pas. Je peux plus penser à ça.**

 **\- D'accord. C'est juste une formalité, pour savoir si c'était un crime de haine par rapport à ta sexualité ou...**

 **\- J'pense que... J'pense qu'on peut dire que c'est un crime de haine quand même, non ?**

Elle le regarda, et il baissa les yeux. Bon Dieu, ce petit garçon était détruit. Si jeune... La psychologue se reprit, car se faire submerger par les émotions n'étaient pas une bonne chose lorsqu'on était en face d'une victime. Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour reprendre contenance, puis enchaîna, la voix toujours professionnelle:

 **\- Et le contact avec les autres prisonniers ? Tu arrives à les toucher ? Juste une accolade, ou même serrer la main d'un ami. Qu'est ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça ?**

 **\- Ben je... J'y arrive pas. Je supporte plus qu'on me touche, parce qu'à chaque fois j'imagine ses mains et...**

Il réprima un sanglot, et se tassa plus sur le fauteuil. La psychologue balaya la question d'un geste de la main, comme si le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à répondre n'était pas important. Il a remercia mentalement.

Mme Lovegood replaça ses cheveux à l'arrière de son oreille, puis prit un ton plus sérieux encore, et demanda:

 **\- Et le regard des autres prisonniers sur toi ? Comment vis-tu ton retour à la prison ?**

 **\- C'est dur, mais... J'y pense pas trop. Parce que si j'y faisais vraiment attention, je crois que je passerais mon temps à vomir, ou à pleurer, et je veux vraiment pas ça, je veux pas que les autres pensent que je suis faible parce que... Ça serait trop dur.**

Il inspira longuement, pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parler, et se livrer lui faisait du bien. La psychologue était gentille, et douce, et il ne sentait aucun jugement venant d'elle, ni dans son regard ni dans sa voix. Ça le changeait du ton trop compatissant de Dean, ou trop pervers des autres. Pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas aussi... Comme une pauvre petite chose. Il appréciait beaucoup ça.

Il regarda Mme Lovegood noter sur son carnet ce qu'il disait, et essaya de lire. Mes ses yeux embués de larmes ne lui permettaient pas, alors il laissa tomber. Il préféra attendre la question suivante, tout en espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas trop. Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne craque et s'effondre, comme il le faisait si souvent en ce moment.

 **\- Tu te sens faible ? Tu as l'impression d'avoir changé mentalement, depuis ton agression ?**

 **\- Je...** Il s'éclairait la gorge. **Je suis faible, et je... je...**

Sa voix s'enrailla, et il ne put empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, se cachant le visage, et ses épaules tressaillirent sous les sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer. La psychologue tenta une caresse amicale et réconfortante sur sa cuisse, mais il sursauta et se recula vivement, rapprochant ses genoux de son torse. Ainsi en boule, il se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

Il se dégoûtait, il se répugnait même. Son corps tout entier le révulsait, il n'osait même plus se regarder dans les miroirs sales de la prison. La douche aussi, était très éprouvante pour lui. Chaque fois, il attendait que la salle soit presque vide, et s'arrangeait pour que ce soit Dean et Ron qui occupent les douches voisines. Puis, il se savonnait rapidement, les yeux fermés, incapable de poser son regard sur son propre corps sale à jamais.

Nott le rendait faible aussi. Cet homme, cet affreux et immonde monstre, lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait qu'il l'avait eu. Les remarques graveleuses, les moqueries, tout ça il n'en pouvait plus. Et toute l'Unité était au courant, il était devenu la pute d'Azkaban. Pour l'instant, aucun ne l'avait attaqué physiquement, mais il se doutait que tous n'attendaient qu'une chose: qu'un jour, Dean ne soit plus là pour le protéger. Alors oui, il était faible, faible et terrifié.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il s'essuya rageusement les joues, honteux de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Mais la psychologue le rassura en lui souriant gentiment. Puis, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait continuer, puisqu'elle avait encore quelques questions à lui poser.

Il acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui, et même s'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il était épuisé, il accepta qu'elle continue.

Mme Lovegood observa son petit carnet quelques secondes, puis reporta son regard sur le prisonnier. Pauvre petit garçon, il était à peine majeur. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant... Parfois, elle détestait son métier. Et elle voyait bien qu'il était à deux doigts de flancher encore une fois, mais il voulait continuer. Parce que montrer un signe de faiblesse en prison était la mort assurée.

Elle reprit donc ses questions, plus doucement encore, sa voix se voulant chaleureuse:

 **\- As-tu revu ta famille depuis... l'incident ?**

Seamus baissa les yeux, et hocha négativement la tête.

 **\- Je peux pas les voir... C'est trop dur. Ils savent pas, je veux pas qu'ils savent. Je veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je... Je veux pas les décevoir.**

La psychologue nota cette information, entourant "déception", puisque cela semblait être un terme qui revenait souvent avec le jeune Finnigan.

Seamus était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir, et rester en même temps, il voulait que tout s'arrête, et il voulait hurler toute sa tristesse... Il voulait... En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il n'y arrivait plus, à vivre. Il ne vivait plus. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce qu'il voulait était peut-être mourir, tout simplement.

* * *

Harry se reposait tranquillement sur son lit une place, dans sa cellule. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, beaucoup trop même. Le passage à tabac de Dubois lui avait flanqué un terrible coup au morale, et il en venait même à regretter de lui avoir permis de se dénoncer. Mais pourtant, voir Lee sortir de taule lui avait vraiment fait plaisir.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa propre liberté, puisqu'il savait qu'elle était perdue à jamais. Lui ne ressortirait jamais d'Azkaban, quand bien même il devienne le plus sympa des prisonniers. Enfermé pour perpét', bordel... Pourquoi pas se tuer tout de suite dans ce cas ?

Non, il ne se suiciderait pas. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il a fait tout ça pour rien. Maintenant il va vivre, entouré des plus gros psychopathes de la nation, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et assumer ses actes, même s'il ne les criait pas haut et fort. Parce qu'il savait qu'une fois que tous saurait, ils se retourneraient contre lui et sa mort serait imminente. Alors pour ça, il avait pactisé avec le Diable, un diable aux cheveux presque blanc et au cul si tentant que ça en devenait insupportable. Comment pouvait-il désirer quelqu'un qu'il détestait par dessus tout ? Ça l'empêchait de dormir cette histoire.

Surtout qu'une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit tandis qu'il dormait. Une idée qui réglerait tous ses problèmes avec le blond: il n'avait qu'à le violer. Ça le détruirait psychologiquement, et puis il aurait enfin eu son cul. Seulement, Harry n'était pas un violeur. Ça allait contre tous ses principes ! Donc, il ne ferait pas ça, quand bien même cette pensée soit très tentante. Et une des seules qu'il ait pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était.

Il ne savait pas où était Ron. Celui-ci l'évitait pas mal depuis l'embrouille avec Zabini. Harry avait débarqué à la laverie en courant, s'attendant à voir son ami violé et détruit. Mais il l'avait simplement vu par terre, la gueule en sang et le T-shirt déchiré. Il avait eu vraiment peur, mais le roux l'avait de suite rassuré: Zabini ne lui avait rien fait. Juste cassé la gueule. Alors, il l'avait conduit jusqu'à leur cellule, car même si Ron ne semblait pas trop blessé il avait l'air très perturbé, et lui avait nettoyé le visage. Il avait essayé de lui poser des questions, se doutant que le plus jeune ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais rien. Ron était resté muet, et il avait même l'impression qu'il le fuyait.

Il entendit un raclement grave de gorge, et se releva en sursaut, les poings serrés prêt à l'attaque. Il se mit sur ses jambes, tendus, en toisant celui qui se trouvait dans se cellule.

Severus Rogue lui rendit son regard, plus méprisant encore, et annonça:

 **\- Je suis pas là pour me battre, Potter. J'veux juste te parler.**

Harry haussa les sourcils, intrigué et sur la défensive. C'était étrange de voir l'homme si ténébreux en face de lui, et même de l'entendre parler.

Il savait très peu de chose sur Rogue. Simplement qu'il était à Azkaban depuis longtemps, qu'il avait été ami avec Sirius et qu'ils se vouaient à présent une haine féroce, qu'il était allié avec Malefoy mais qu'il ne se mêlait jamais des guerres de prisons, et enfin qu'il était un maître des poisons.

Rogue était plutôt intimidant, son visage figé dans une constante grimace de dégoût le rendait très antipathique. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, un peu gras, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et un long nez en pointe qui lui donnait l'air très hautain. Bref, Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler.

Pourtant, il était curieux. Aussi, en bon prisonnier, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui proposa la seule chose qu'il avait: une clope. Severus Rogue refusa en reniflant, puis s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise. Le silence s'installa, l'appréhension d'Harry montant d'un cran, puis l'autre homme commença, la voix basse et lente, comme s'il était prit d'un profond ennui (qu'Harry trouva très malpoli d'ailleurs):

 **\- C'est par rapport à ce que tu as fait à l'extérieur. Je suis au courant.**

 **\- Et alors ?** siffla Harry en tirant une bouffée de nicotine nerveusement. **Tu viens me prévenir que tu vas m'empoisonner ?**

 **\- Oh non.** ricana Severus. **En fait, je viens te remercier.**

Harry bloqua. Quoi ? C'était une blague ? Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il pensait que Rogue voudrait le tuer, ce qui aurait été une réaction normale. Mais finalement, il le remerciait... Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, comment savait-il cela ? Il ne se gêna pas pour lui poser la question, d'une voix agressive. Rogue, sans se départir de son calme et de sa nonchalance, répondit:

 **\- J'ai des contacts à l'extérieur, qui surveillaient l'homme que tu as tué. En fait, j'avais prévu de m'en charger moi-même, mais tu as été plus rapide que moi.**

 **\- Tu voulais buter l'autre connard ? Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Harry.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas.** cracha Rogue. **Une histoire de vengeance, comme toi je suppose. Mais tu l'as fait, donc je te remercie. Par contre...**

Il marqua une pose, puis reprit la voix plus grave encore:

 **\- Les autres choses que tu as fait... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour dormir la nuit. Et sache que je t'aurais déjà fait tuer pour ça, si tu ne m'avais pas rendu service en butant Jedusor. Donc, on est quitte.**

 **\- Je suis pas fier de moi.** murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

 **\- J'espère bien. Enfin, pries pour que ça ne se sache jamais dans l'Unité, sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau.**

Harry acquiesça, et Rogue sorti de la cellule après un dernier hochement de tête entendu.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Parce que sinon, il aurait pu s'énerver des remarques de Rogue, ou il aurait pu déprimer à cause de ses souvenirs, ou il aurait pu pleurer de sa liberté à jamais partie. Mais au lieu de ça, la voix stridente et au combien irritante de la gardienne Parkinson résonna dans l'Unité H pour annoncer l'heure du repas du soir.

Il se plaça donc devant sa cellule, les mains derrière le dos et le torse bombé. Il observa du coin de l'œil tous les prisonniers faire de même, et Ron trottiné rapidement dans sa direction pour se placer à ses côtés.

Ensuite, les gardiens passèrent devant chacun d'entre eux pour faire le décompte. Lorsque Greyback s'arrêta devant Harry, il resta quelques secondes de plus en souriant mauvaisement, et le déshabilla du regard. La lueur dans les yeux du monstre humain semblait vouloir dire "bientôt !". Harry déglutit difficilement, mais maintint le regard du maton, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Même si c'était faux, évidemment.

Greyback se lécha les lèvres, puis après un dernier regard empli de désir, il continua son décompte, passant devant Ron en prononça son matricule, et ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les prisonniers de l'Unité aient été recensé. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, et Harry fut rapidement rejoint par son clan.

Il s'assit en face de Dean, Ron à sa gauche et Seamus à celle du grand noir. Puis Black et Lupin s'incrustèrent, ainsi que Diggory qui avait décidé de rejoindre leur clan. Harry aimait bien le bellâtre, même s'il était devenu plutôt aigre depuis la baston qui lui avait valu l'immonde balafre qui barrait sa joue.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Dean posa des questions à Seamus sur son entretien avec la psychologue de la prison. Ron semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs en direction de la table du clan Malefoy. Lorsque Harry le vit, il comprit que le roux devait encore avoir peur que Zabini s'en prenne à lui. Il décida donc de le rassurer:

 **\- Ron, t'inquiète pas, il te fera jamais de mal. Je le permettrais pas, d'accord ?**

 **\- Hein ?** s'étonna le petit roux. Puis il écarquilla les yeux, semblant enfin comprendre de quoi son ami parlait, et répondit: **Oui, oui, je sais. Merci.**

Harry lui sourit gentiment, et tourna sa tête vers la table de l'autre côté du réfectoire. Il y avait un silence glacial, personne ne parlait. Ils respectaient la mort de Goyle. Harry comprenait ça, il savait combien s'était dur de perdre un membre de sa "famille" de prison. Lui-même avait ressenti ce sentiment fort lorsque Seamus avait été violé.

Il entendit une chaise grincer sur sa droite, et bougea rapidement sa tête pour voir Diggory se lever, un sourire mauvais collé au visage. Lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers la table du clan du blond, il décida de le suivre, tapotant le bras de Dean pour que celui-ci l'accompagne. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

Diggory arriva à la tablée de Malefoy, et commença à ricaner.

 **\- Eh ben, vous êtes tout triste ? C'est parce que votre copain Goyle est mort ?**

Il éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure blague du siècle. Il récolta des regards noirs de la part de tout le clan ennemi, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il continua de provoquer:

 **\- C'est ptete mieux vous savez. Un con comme lui, c'est mieux qu'il soit mort. Ça fait un boulet de moins sur terre !**

L'action se passa très vite. D'un coup, Flint et Crabbe se levèrent sous l'outrage, poings serrés et prêt à le frapper, en même temps que Harry et Dean se rapprochaient de Diggory d'un air dangereux, pour le défendre en cas d'attaque.

 **\- Dispersion, immédiatement !** ordonna la voix criarde de Parkinson, tandis que plusieurs matons se rapprochaient d'eux, matraques en main.

Flint et Crabbe se rassirent en grognant, non sans fixer Diggory d'un œil meurtrier. Dean et Harry se reculèrent sagement, mais Cédric lui se rapprocha de la table de Malefoy, un rictus de pure haine sur le visage. Le gardien Parkinson siffla, et prévint d'une voix menaçante:

 **\- Dispersion, c'est un ordre ! Dépêche-toi 98D334, sinon je t'envoie au trou pour la semaine !**

Diggory se pencha juste en face de Malefoy, et cracha:

 **\- J'vais vous détruire, tous.**

Puis il leva les deux mains en l'air en signe de paix dans la direction des gardes-chiourmes, et suivit ses deux amis, dont Harry qui le tirait par la manche.

Une fois de nouveau assit à leur table, Harry demanda brusquement, passablement énervé:

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, bordel ?! Pourquoi t'es allé les provoquer ?! Surtout ici , y'a des matons partout putain !**

Diggory grogna, puis montra son visage à l'endroit de sa joue amochée, et marmonna:

 **\- J'veux me venger, Potter. J'veux me venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait.**

Harry lança un regard entendu et lourd de conséquence à Dean, et soupira. Diggory était devenu un animal. Et tout ça allait très mal finir.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Mio Dio:**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **Cazzo:**_ Putain

 _ **Bambola:**_ Poupée

 _ **Bene:**_ Bien

 _ **Amore:**_ Mon amour

 _ **Famiglia:**_ La famille

 _ **Attenzione:**_ Attention

 _ **La vergogna:**_ La honte

 _ **Come angeli:**_ Comme des anges

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre, comme vous l'avez trouvé ?**

Ça manque de Drarry, non ? Eh bien ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive ! Je vous l'ai promis en début de fiction, vous l'aurez !

A part ça, ce chapitre ? Bien ? Il s'y passe quand même pas mal de chose.

La scène du passage à tabac de Dubois a été très compliqué à écrire, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être nulle en scène d'action. Même là, après des dizaines de relectures et de changements de mots... Je sais pas. J'suis pas fan, mais bon, cette scène était très importante quand même.

Sinon, introduction d'un nouveau personne, Mme Lovegood, psychologue de la prison. Comment vous la trouvez ? Et Seamus, le pauvre...

Écrire les pensées d'une victime de viol n'est pas chose aisée. Le petit Seamus va mal, vraiment, j'espère avoir réussi à vous le faire ressentir, malgré mon côté toujours joyeux et optimiste qui dépeint des fois sur mes écrits !

Bon, pour la scène entre Rogue et Harry... C'est un peu à cause de vous. Tout le monde se demandait comment Rogue avait pu savoir pour l'acte d'Harry, et moi je dois vous avouez que j'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Et puis je me suis aussi posée la question, et cette idée c'est imposée dans mon esprit, et elle collait à mon scénario. Donc voilà, ptite explication et EN PLUS: vous savez (même si beaucoup avait déjà des gros doutes) **qui** il a tué. Voilà, cadeau :)

Enfin, Diggory... Que pensez-vous du personnage ? De son évolution ? A votre avis, comment ça va finir toute cette histoire ?

Brefouille, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. On m'a dit dans une review (de _**baekjeong**_ , merci à toi) que le ton de ma fiction était plus doux maintenant. Bon bah... Je crois que pour la douceur, c'est foutu maintenant :) désolée !

Ptite note importante de fin de page: On m'a fait remarqué qu'il y avait des fautes dans les chapitres précédents. Il doit sûrement en avoir dans celui-ci aussi. C'est normal, je n'ai pas de Béta, et malgré mes relectures il y en a qui passent à travers mes filets littéraires ! Surtout qu'il est très difficile de relire comme ça, parce que mes textes sont trop récents et je suis prise dans l'histoire, donc je vois pas forcément les fautes. J'en suis désolée. Je tiens à dire que pour l'instant, je vais laisser comme ça, et à la fin, je relirais tout bien et j'enlèverais les fautes. Voilà, par contre si il y en a des trop énormes, faites-les moi savoir et je corrigerais, bien entendu. L'écriture d'une fanfiction, et même d'une fiction en générale, c'est la collaboration écrivain-lecteurs, ne l'oublions pas (surtout que sans trop m'avancer, je crois avoir dégoté de SUPER lecteurs :) )

Bonne continuation à tous, et laissez **une petite review** ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous le  29 octobre, et en attendant:

 **CIAO !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Salutations vous tous !**

Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard. Toutes les explications et bien plus à la fin du chapitre.

Vu mon retard, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, donc:

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Cédric Diggory, matricule 98D334. Condamné pour vol et arnaque sur Internet.

Sentence: 8 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 4 ans.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que Grégory Goyle était mort, que Lee Jordan avait été libéré, qu'Olivier Dubois avait été envoyé au trou. Le nouvel an était passé, sans esclandre, sans rien. Ils étaient passés à l'an 2000 et n'avaient ressenti aucun changement. Pourtant, la Terre était censée exploser, non ? Il n'y avait rien eu. Juste un nouveau mois qui débute, une nouvelle année qui commence. Et eux, toujours dans cette putain de cage qu'est Azkaban.

Ça faisait aussi un peu plus d'une semaine que Drago Malefoy savait pour le secret de Harry Potter. Que Blaise Zabini s'intéressait d'une manière étrangement affective à Ron Weasley. Que Seamus Finnigan allait chez la psychologue de la prison pour se remettre du viol de Théodore Nott, si tant est qu'on puisse se remettre d'un truc pareil.

Rien de vraiment étrange, de vraiment nouveau. La vie à l'Unité H était toujours la même, et les prisonniers ne comptaient même plus les jours. De toute façon, ils étaient tous pareil. A quoi bon différencier un Mardi d'un Dimanche ? Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Tout ce merdier était d'une tristesse sans nom.

Harry était de plus en plus sur le qui-vive. Pour lui, tout était trop calme. Depuis que Malefoy connaissait son secret, il ne dormait plus que sur une oreille, et attendait toujours le moment où le blond en aurait marre de jouer avec lui et lâcherait la bombe à tous. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que Malefoy garde le silence, et celui-ci le savait. Mais depuis la dernière fois, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Pas même adressé la parole. Harry ne s'en était pas rassuré, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, parce qu'il savait très bien que le blond n'avait pas oublié.

Harry ne comprenait pas le silence radio de son pire ennemi. Si lui avait eu ce pouvoir entre ses mains, sûr qu'il en aurait joué un maximum, pour humilier Malefoy et s'en servir encore et encore ! Alors là, que le blond ne fasse rien du tout, ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Il en avait parlé à Dean, qui connaissait Malefoy depuis plus longtemps que lui, et pour lui non-plus ça ne paraissait pas normal. Il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose d'énorme venant de la part du blond.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry était plus qu'inquiet. Flint était venu le voir durant l'heure des visites pour lui annoncer un rendez-vous avec Malefoy dans la salle de douche. Il ne savait rien d'autre, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous. Il appréhendait, et détestait ce sentiment d'être dans le flou total. Parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et sans avoir vraiment peur, il était sur ses gardes.

Surtout qu'il était seul, sans appui. Ron avait la visite de sa mère, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Diggory avait accepté de revoir sa fiancée malgré sa balafre. Dean s'occupait de Seamus, qu'il refusait de laisser seul, surtout avec Nott qui lui tournait de plus en plus autour. Dubois était quant à lui toujours au trou pour 3 semaines encore. Donc, Harry était seul, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il savait qu'il faisait le poids contre Malefoy physiquement, contre Zabini aussi, mais pas contre Flint ou Crabbe. Et s'ils étaient tous là, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et puisqu'il n'était pas homme à être facilement effrayé, ce fut la colère qui s'empara de lui alors qu'il rejoignait le point de rendez-vous. La colère était une de ses armes favorites.

Il marchait d'un pas assuré, les semelles de ses chaussures claquants contre le sol sale de l'Unité, raisonnant pour annoncer son arrivée. Il n'y avait personne et il n'entendait aucun bruit. Peut-être était-il là trop tôt ? Une part de lui l'espérait, pour avoir le temps de se préparer à l'affrontement qui allait suivre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, poussant d'un geste large la porte en bois, et avança dans la salle de douche, à l'endroit des bancs servants à poser les affaires des prisonniers. Malefoy était déjà là, assit sur l'un des lavabos, avec en face de lui Flint. Ils discutaient à voix basse, chacun une clope au bec. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de ses pas, ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers lui, et Flint se tendit, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque.

En prison, chacun était à l'affût, à n'importe quel moment que ce soit. Même la nuit Parce qu'à Azkaban, au moindre signe de faiblesse, c'en était fini. Alors, toujours surveiller ses arrières était primordial. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait apprit lorsqu'il avait mit les pieds à l'Unité H.

Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, ils n'étaient pas ses amis, et s'assit sur un banc, là où ce n'était pas trop humide. Comme chaque fois, il fixa Malefoy, refusant de parler avec un de ses sous-fifres. Et puis aussi parce qu'ainsi, il pouvait se rincer l'œil en toute discrétion. Chaque fois, le visage parfait du blond était comme un appel à la luxure, et il attendait le jour où il aurait enfin l'occasion de le baiser. Oh bien sûr, il se doutait que jamais ce jour viendrait, mais en attendant, ça lui donnait matière à faire des rêves bien humides.

Il attendit que Malefoy prenne la parole, et l'éclaire enfin sur le pourquoi il était là. Il avait quelques doutes, mais préférait ne pas lancer la conversation.

 **\- J'ai besoin que tu m'rendes un service, Potter.**

On y était. Il était donc là pour ça, pour du chantage encore une fois. Pour se donner l'illusion qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation, même s'il avait bien conscience de ne rien contrôler du tout, il annonça d'une voix sans appel:

 **\- J'fais pas affaire avec lui dans la pièce. C'est entre toi et moi, Malefoy.**

En parlant, il avait désigné Flint d'un geste du menton, le dégoût prenant place sur son visage. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas la vision de cet homme aux dents de travioles et au regard hautain. Il se savait moins fort que lui physiquement, se doutant que Flint devait déjà être à l'extérieur un bon castagneur. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il le provoque. Stupide fierté de prisonnier.

Malefoy regarda son acolyte, puis lui ordonna silencieusement de sortir de la salle de douche. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul avec Potter, ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait un très bon moyen de pression sur lui. Et Potter le savait très bien, donc il n'avait normalement pas à s'en faire. Il espéra tout de même que Flint reste derrière la porte, en cas de débordement.

Enfin seul, Harry demanda sèchement:

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

Malefoy se rapprocha de lui, descendant habilement du lavabo, et se posta devant son ennemi, le dos droit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il était désireux de montrer qu'il commandait ici, et que Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre mec à sa botte. Donc, il renifla avec mépris, et rappela:

 **\- J'sais des trucs sur toi, Potter. Des trucs que tu veux pas que les autres sachent. Alors parle-moi mieux qu'ça.**

 **\- Ouai bordel, je sais...** râla Harry.

Il se releva, se mettant à la hauteur du blond, puis cracha:

 **\- Tu veux que j'fasse quoi ?**

 **\- Diggory. Il doit crever. Tu t'en occupes comme tu veux, mais j'le veux mort avant demain soir.**

Harry s'éloigna et se plaqua la main sur le front. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Diggory était un allié maintenant ! Et il était plutôt sympa, et il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien sur, depuis la bagarre avec Crabbe et Goyle, il avait une énorme cicatrice qui le rendait fou, mais c'était tout. Sinon, Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'il cause de problèmes.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** questionna-t-il.

 **\- C'est un ptit merdeux qui nous provoque depuis 1 semaine. Ma patience à des limites, et lui il est allé trop loin. J'veux le voir mort, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.**

En effet, depuis la mort de Goyle, Diggory prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer le clan Malefoy, les rendant fous. Il y allait d'allusions, de moqueries, et le blond voulait à présent qu'il crève. Mais il n'allait pas se salir les mains tout de même, pas pour un con pareil ! Surtout qu'il avait Potter à disponibilité.

Seulement Potter était quelqu'un de très droit dans ses principes, et il ne se laisserait pas convaincre si facilement. C'est ce qui amusait beaucoup Malefoy. Il pouvait ainsi user de sa verbe et du chantage, et l'obliger à se soumettre à lui et à exécuter ses ordres. Asseoir son pouvoir sur celui qui l'avait défié ! Jouissif.

Comme il s'y attendait, Potter murmura un faible:

 **\- Je peux pas faire ça.**

Malefoy ricana en entendant ces paroles. Bordel, c'était trop facile ! Et puis, il aimait bien jouer avec son ennemi. Le voir en colère, puis démuni face à lui, il adorait. Ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de le posséder. Non pas qu'il le fasse un jour, il n'était pas gay et très fier de ne pas s'être fait enculer depuis 1 an qu'il était à Azkaban. Un type avait essayé au début, lorsqu'il partageait sa cellule avec lui. Ce fut le premier gars qu'il tua de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas pris de plaisir, ça avait surtout été de l'auto-défense. Et depuis, il n'avait pas pris la vie de beaucoup d'hommes, et seulement par nécessité. Pour survivre dans cette prison, il fallait être fort, plus fort que tous les autres.

Malefoy suivit des yeux son ennemi tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il avait son sourire en coin, moqueur, mais au fond de lui il s'amusait beaucoup. Il aimait bien ces échanges avec Potter, ça donnait un peu de piment dans sa vie.

 **\- Bordel Potter, j'te demande pas ton avis ! Tu le choppes et tu le butes, c'est tout. T'as pas le choix, tu t'en souviens ?**

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, et alluma nerveusement une autre cigarette. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait très bien. Mais il pouvait essayer de parlementer ! Tuer un homme innocent allait à l'encontre de ses principes tout de même !

 **\- J'peux pas le tuer, merde. C'est un pote, il est sympa ! Il a rien fait de mal.**

 **\- Pas encore.** rétorqua Malefoy. **Mais il a promis de nous faire la peau, et je veux pas prendre le risque. Et puis merde, il a une gueule qui me revient pas !**

 **\- C'est pas possible. Je ferais pas ça. J'vais pas le tuer juste parce que tu me le demandes Malefoy. C'est non.**

Drago souffla bruyamment, agacé. Il s'approcha, avec sa démarche la plus hautaine et le visage fermé. Il plaqua Potter au mur brusquement, le maintenant de toute sa force. Puis il cracha, de sa verve haineuse:

 **\- Ça m'amuse plus, Potter. Donc écoute bien: tu vas crever Diggory. Parce que si tu le fais pas, tout le monde saura ce que t'a fait. Et tu veux pas que ça se sache, hein ? Sinon t'aurais pas vendu le cul de ton rouquin aussi facilement.**

Harry devint blanc face à la hargne du blond. Parce qu'il avait raison, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas que son secret n'en soit plus un. Il avait été d'accord pour donner Ron à Zabini, tout de même ! Oh bien sûr, il l'avait regretté immédiatement, et avait de suite organisé un plan pour contrer cette merde, et puis au final il ne s'était rien passé, ce que Malefoy ignorait apparemment. Mais quand même, au tout début, il avait été d'accord ! Il avait accepté le marché de Malefoy, rien que pour sauver sa peau !

Alors, pourquoi pas tuer Diggory ? Il n'était plus à ça près. Et puis Cédric n'était pas vraiment un ami, juste un type sympa qu'il avait pris dans son clan. Surtout qu'il savait très bien que le beau châtain foutait la merde avec le clan Malefoy.

Mais malgré ses pensées, Harry ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il pinça les lèvres, en colère lui aussi. Surtout que Malefoy mettait toute sa force pour le maintenir contre le mur, et appuyait sur sa cage thoracique. Il n'essaya pourtant pas de se débattre, car ça ne mènerait à rien de bon. Seulement, tandis qu'il pensait ça et se retenait donc de frapper son ennemi, le blond fit une chose à ne surtout pas faire face à Potter: il le menaça.

 **\- Décide-toi vite Potter, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Tu vas accepter, sinon j'te jure que je t'éclate la gueule !**

Harry vit rouge. Il agrippa les épaules de Malefoy et inversa rapidement leurs positions. Ainsi, le blond se retrouva accolé au mur, avec Harry qui l'empêchait de bouger et entravait ses bras. Le brun se pencha vers son ennemi, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, et persifla d'une voix basse:

 **\- Me menace pas, Malefoy. J'suis plus fort que toi.**

Drago frissonna, mais pas de peur. Oh non, il n'était pas effrayé, il pourtant il aurait dû. Mais c'était le désir qui avait pris place dans ses veines, un désir brûlant pour le corps chaud qui se collait contre lui.

Sans se contrôler, Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en fixant d'un œil avide celles de son ennemi. Il avait envie de sa bouche, il avait envie de son corps. Il avait une putain d'envie de Potter ! Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il continuait de regarder les lèvres pleines du brun, en se demandant quel goût elles pouvaient avoir. Il n'était pas gay, non ! C'était de la curiosité, tout simplement. Enfin, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Harry, essoufflé par sa colère, son nez frottant contre celui de Malefoy, leurs fronts collés, remarqua vite le jeu du blond. Et lui aussi observa les lèvres pulpeuses de Drago, sa mâchoire carrée, son teint pâle. Il était envoûté. Il alterna rapidement son regard entre les yeux presque gris de son ennemi, et sa bouche si tentante. Puis, toutes réflexions envolées, il le fit.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une première fois, ce fut brusquement, elles s'entrechoquèrent et ce fut même douloureux. Mais tellement bon. Puis, comme s'ils prenaient le temps de s'apprivoiser, ils ralentirent leurs mouvements et bientôt, leurs bouches s'emboîtèrent dans un ensemble parfait.

Harry introduit franchement sa langue dans la bouche du blond, cherchant la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, il y eu comme un feu d'artifice dans tout leurs corps. Ils bataillèrent pour dominer le baiser, se mordilllant les lèvres. Harry plaqua violemment son torse contre celui de Malefoy, et libéra ses bras pour encercler son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Drago suffocant à cause du manque d'air. Mais ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, parce que c'était si parfait, si sensationnel.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble quelques minutes, et d'un coup, Malefoy mordit la lèvre du brun, durement. A leurs salives se mélangea le goût du sang, mais ce n'était dérangeant pour aucun d'eux. C'en était même meilleur. Ils gémirent, et Malefoy balança son bassin en avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs entre-jambes entrent en contact. Une vague de plaisir leurs traversa le corps, et Harry ne pu se retenir de grogner, approfondissant encore plus le baiser, cherchant de nouveau ce contact si jouissif.

Puis, après un dernier bruit de succion, Harry se détacha de son ennemi et s'éloigna, se léchant sa lèvre endolorie. Il soufflait bruyamment sous l'effort, et une bosse déformait son pantalon. Il ne s'en familiarisa pas, la même pointait sous le vêtement de Malefoy. Il le regarda, avec envie, s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main, puis sortir d'un geste tremblotant une clope de sa poche. Malefoy avait le cou rouge à cause de la strangulation partielle qu'il avait subit, et en voyant ça, Harry sourit, fier de lui. Mais il n'était pas forcément en meilleur état, et sentait une goutte de sang perler le long de son menton, provenant de la coupure à sa lèvre.

Après un cours silence, Malefoy annonça, la voix enraillée:

 **\- Tu vas le faire Potter. T'as jusqu'à demain soir pour tuer Diggory.**

Harry acquiesça, gravement. Le blond reprit rapidement ses esprits, et de sa démarche princière, avança jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois, détailla son ennemi de haut en bas, et siffla:

 **\- Ce qui vient de se passer... Plus jamais. Ça arrivera plus jamais, connard.**

Et il sortit, laissant seul Harry, qui chuchota dans le vide, le ton concupiscent et un sourire lubrique aux lèvres:

 **\- Oh... J'en suis pas si sûr.**

* * *

Ron Weasley ne croyait pas en Dieu. Avec la vie qu'il avait eu, comment croire en un vieux bonhomme soit disant Saint qui veille sur les hommes ? Impossible. C'était une invention idiote, il ne comprenait même pas comment, avec tout ce qui se passait dans le monde, des types pouvaient encore y croire. Il voyait même au sein de l'Unité H des prisonniers prier ! Des prisonniers ! Il avait envie de leur crier que même s'il s'avérait que Dieu existe, il les avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Fallait voir l'endroit où ils étaient aussi. Azkaban, ça foutrait les jetons au Diable.

Ron ne croyait dans pas en Dieu. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il était prêt à se convertir à n'importe quelle religion et à prier n'importe quel mec pour ne pas avoir à subir ce qu'il allait subir !

Ses parents venaient le voir en prison. Depuis plus de 2 mois qu'il y était, jamais ils ne lui avaient rendu visite. Mais ce matin, la gardienne Parkinson lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rendez-vous avec eux. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était totalement perdu. Effrayé aussi, car la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vu, c'était lors de son procès et de celui de sa sœur. Jamais n'avait-il vu sa mère pleurer autant.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il attendait dans la salle prévue à cet effet, adjacente de celle des parloirs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond, tant sa nervosité était grande. Le maton qui l'accompagnait l'avait bien prévenu plusieurs fois de se calmer, au risque de représailles sévères, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait la bougeotte du gars stressé au possible. Surtout que le manque de chaises dans cette pièce ne l'aidait pas ! Si au moins il avait pu s'asseoir, peut-être cela aurait-il été plus facile pour se calmer. Sauf que là, il devait rester debout, et ne tenait pas en place.

 **\- Bordel, 99W424, si t'arrêtes pas de bouger, je t'envoie dormir au trou ce soir !** grogna l'imposant maton.

Ron tourna la tête vers lui, se figeant. Il hésitait. Ne serait-ce pas mieux qu'il aille au trou, plutôt que d'affronter ses géniteurs ? La question se posait. Il n'avait aucune envie de leurs faire face. En fait, il voulait tout simplement s'enfuir. Mais de là à aller au trou... Harry lui avait raconté comment c'était. Le froid, l'humidité, le noir, la solitude. Les prisonniers qui étaient envoyés au trou étaient violemment déshabillés, puis balancés dans une cage minuscule avec un repas par jour et un saut pour pisser. Oh non, l'horreur. Ron pâlit. Bon, peut-être que finalement ça ne valait pas le coup.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, en face du maton qui souffla bruyamment d'exaspération. Pour passer le temps, Ron se mit à l'observer. C'était un homme entre deux âges, grand et musclé, de ces types baraqués qui servent souvent de garde du corps. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, longs et frisés, qui se confondaient avec son immense barbe grisâtre par endroit. Il avait de gros sourcils noirs, toujours froncés, qui contrastaient avec ses joues pleines et effaçaient toutes traces de gentillesse. Il avait dû être un gars sympa, mais là tout son être respirait qu'il en avait trop vu. Il triturait sa matraque dans un tic mécanique, et regardait l'heure par à-coups, il ne voulait clairement plus être là. Ses petits yeux noirs semblaient las, et ses cicatrices faciales racontaient toutes une histoire. Une histoire que Ron aurait aimé savoir, mais il n'allait pas tenter d'importuner le maton. Il ne voulait plus aller au trou.

Ce garde-chiourme s'occupait des passages des prisonniers entre l'Unité Hogwart et les autres Unités de la prison. Comme le bloc du directeur, où se trouvait aussi le bureau de la psychologue, ou encore le bloc où Ron se trouvait actuellement, celui des visites. Il s'appelait Hagrid.

Soudain, des coups furent portés à la porte, sortant le roux de sa contemplation. Ça y est, il allait les voir. Son ventre se serra de nouveau, et il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et partir en courant le plus loin possible. Au lieu de ça, il se força à suivre le maton Hagrid jusqu'à la grande salle des parloirs.

C'était la première fois que Ron y allait, et il fut impressionné par la propreté du lieu. Peut-être la salle la plus clean de tout Azkaban ! Elle était découpée en deux, un côté pour les prisonniers et l'autre pour les visiteurs, séparés par une longue vitre transparente. Puis, il y avait tout le long de la vitre des petites cases séparées par des demi-murs, avec des chaises et une table de chaque côté. Enfin, devant chaque table, une dizaine de tout petits trous avaient été fait dans la vitre, formant une spirale, pour que les détenus et leurs familles puissent se parler et surtout, s'entendre.

Ron chercha des yeux en se mordant les lèvres, ayant toujours une petite espérance au fond de lui que ses parents ne soient pas là. Mais non, il tomba rapidement sûr eux, et s'approcha, la mine blanche, comme s'il allait vers la mort. Il vit sa mère se forcer à sourire, et son père jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Son père n'avait jamais eu de temps pour lui, même lorsqu'il était libre. Son travail lui prenait trop de temps.

Il s'assit sur la chaise, le dos figé, les mouvements pas assurés. Puis, il attendit. Hors de question qu'il commence la conversation, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là ! Il pensait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre à la fin de son procès.

Molly Weasley, sa génitrice, avait changé. Elle qui avant était plutôt bien en chair, semblait avoir perdu tous ses kilos en trop, et bien plus même. Elle paraissait frêle. De même, ses cheveux, qui arboraient d'habitude une belle couleur rousse qu'elle entretenait avec amour, étaient maintenant emmêlés, les racines grises et comme laissés à l'abandon. Enfin, son visage qu'il avait souvent vu pétillant d'amour lorsqu'elle regardait l'un de ses si grands enfants, avait à présent perdu toute sa lumière et ses yeux ne brillaient plus que par les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Ron se sentit vraiment mal, et il eu l'irrépressible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était sa mère, quand même ! Et il se détestait de lui avoir fait ça.

Il lui sourit doucement, et se rapprocha. Puis, toujours un silence, jusqu'à ce que la femme se lance et demande:

 **\- Alors, Ron, comment ça se passe là-dedans ?**

Elle essayait de paraître heureuse, gentille, intentionnée. Mais Ron entendait au son de sa voix, qu'elle se retenait de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il fit pourtant comme si de rien était, et lui répondit:

 **\- Bien. Tout va bien.**

 **\- Tu t'es fait des amis ?** le trémolo dans sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigu.

 **\- Oui, plusieurs. Ils sont tous sympas.**

Il lui mentait, bien sûr. Mais à quoi bon tout lui raconter ? A quoi bon lui dire qu'il avait déjà assisté à un suicide, subit une tentative de viol, qu'il voyait de violentes bagarres tous les jours. Que ses amis n'étaient pas des saints, qu'ils avaient tué. Qu'il s'entendait bien avec un cannibale. Qu'en ce moment, il devenait ami avec un gars qui se trouvait être un connard de violeur.

Oh non, tout ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon, et puis surtout, il avait l'impression que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment là pour l'entendre raconter ses histoires de prison. Le silence se réinstalla, et Ron se mit à fixer son père, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation. Il essaya de capter son regard, mais peine perdue. Son géniteur était reculé sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'être là, mais sa main qui serrait celle de sa femme montrait qu'il aurait tout fait pour la soutenir, et qu'il était ici pour elle.

 **\- Ron, nous...** commença sa mère, l'air pas sûr du tout. **Je suis contente de te voir, mais nous... Nous sommes surtout venus parce qu'on a un service à te demander.**

Ron releva un sourcil, interrogatif. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ses parents, alors qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban. C'était plutôt étrange. Il ne dit rien, attendant, et vit ses deux parents s'échanger un regard, avant que Molly ne se penche en avant et explique:

 **\- J'aimerais... Nous aimerions, que tu changes ton témoignage. Que tu dises que Ginny n'a rien a voir dans tout ça, qu'elle est innocente... Nous sommes allés la voir plusieurs fois en prison et... C'est dur pour elle, et pour nous aussi.**

 **\- Elle a des problèmes ?** questionna brusquement Ron en se relevant un peu.

Il ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur ait des ennuis. Ginny ne méritait pas ça. Elle l'avait aidé, vraiment, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Durant toutes ses années, elle avait été d'une grande aide, elle l'avait soigné et prit en charge à chaque fois. Et puis, ce fameux jour, elle l'avait épaulé, et lui avait permis d'accomplir sa vengeance. A cause de ça, elle en avait pris pour 15 ans, complicité de meurtre, avec une possibilité de parole au bout de 10 ans.

 **\- Oh, elle ne veut rien nous dire, mais ça se voit. Je suis sa mère, je sens ces choses-là. Et puis elle nous manque, c'est si vide la maison à présent.** murmura Molly.

Ron ferma les yeux douloureusement, essayant de faire abstraction du fait que sa mère ne dira pas ça pour lui. Que c'est sa petite fille chérie qui lui manque, et pas son dernier enfant qui a tué 3 de ses fils. Oh, Ginny avait toujours été la favorite, car seule fille de la famille. Durant son enfance, Ron l'avait énormément jalousé, lui qui était dernier de la fratrie et dont ses parents n'avaient pas grand chose à faire. Et puis, lorsque toute cette horreur avait commencé, il avait été content pour sa petite sœur: grâce à la surprotection de sa maman, ses frères ne pouvaient pas la toucher elle aussi.

Il battit des paupières, fixant ses géniteurs de ses yeux brumeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ses parents l'aimaient, non ? Ils l'aimaient moins que tous les autres, mais ils l'aimaient quand même. Et s'il se répétait ça assez souvent dans sa tête, il allait finir par y croire.

 **\- Alors, tu es d'accord ?** la pressa sa mère d'une petit voix. **Tu veux bien revenir sur ton témoignage, et sauver Ginny ? On lui dira de dire pareil que toi, et elle pourra enfin sortir. Elle est encore si jeune, sa place n'est pas en prison.**

Devant le ton suppliant de sa mère qui semblait au bord des larmes, Ron ne pu que ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il avait envie de l'aider, de la rendre heureuse. Mais il savait que cela allait être compliqué. Parce que bien sûr, il voulait aider sa sœur, faire sortir Ginny de prison, mais cela était beaucoup plus complexe que ce que sa mère semblait penser.

En fait, au tout début du procès, il avait posé la même question à son avocat (commis d'office). Ginevra l'avait sauvé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille en prison par sa faute. Donc, il avait voulu faire un faux témoignage, disculpant Ginny, seulement son avocat le lui avait fortement déconseillé. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça, il y avait des preuves accablantes, sa petite sœur avait déjà tout avoué et même revendiqué, et le faux témoignage était passible de 7 ans d'emprisonnement et d'une amende conséquente, à rajouter à la peine qu'il risquait déjà. Ron avait donc abandonné cette idée.

Son père se racla la gorge, l'invitant à répondre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, qui brillaient d'espoir, et n'eut pas le cœur à la décevoir. Il se contenta donc de lui dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres:

 **\- Je vais essayer. Je promets rien, mais je veux bien essayer de faire sortir Ginny de prison.**

Molly acquiesça, reconnaissante, puis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Son regard devint fuyant, et elle baissa la tête. Comprenant qu'elle devait avoir autre chose à lui demander, Ron fit un signe de la main pour l'inciter à parler. Il n'attendait plus à présent de mots gentils de la part de ses parents, il avait bien intégré le fait qu'ils soient venus simplement par nécessité, parce qu'ils ont besoin de lui. Il blinda son cœur, se promettant de ne pleurer qu'une fois seul dans sa cellule.

 **\- J'ai... Nous avons autre chose à te demander. Par rapport à ton témoignage.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

 **\- Il faudrait que tu dises la vérité, que tu as tout inventé. Parce que tous nos amis nous regardent bizarrement depuis le procès. Ils pensent que tes frères t'ont abusé.**

 **\- Mais... c'est la vérité.** rétorqua Ron d'une voix aigu, sans comprendre où sa mère voulait en venir.

 **\- Non !** s'écria-t-elle, les larmes inondant ses joues. **C'est faux ! C'est un mensonge ! Arrête de mentir ! Ils ne t'ont jamais rien fait, c'étaient des gentils garçons, et toi tu les as tué ! Ils n'ont jamais rien fait, arrête de mentir !**

 **\- Mais maman, c'est...**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** hurla Molly d'une voix enragée en se levant. **Je ne suis plus ta mère ! J'étais leur mère à eux ! Ils étaient si gentils, si doux, si formidables, et toi tu les as tué ! Mes fils, mes bébés ! Tu as inventé toute cette histoire pour te rendre intéressant, mais c'est faux ! Arrêtes de dire ces mensonges, rétablis la vérité, pour eux ! Pour leurs mémoires...**

 **\- Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai ! C'étaient des monstres, et ils m'ont...**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Tu fais encore ton intéressant.** cracha Madame Weasley. **Tu continues de dire des mensonges ! Arrêtes de dire ça, c'est faux ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu leurs as fait ça ? Ils étaient si gentils...**

Sa voix s'enrailla et elle se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Ron resta interdit en la regardant partir. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il savait qu'avant, sa mère ne l'avait pas cru, pensant ouvertement qu'il avait tout inventé. Mais il pensait qu'avec le procès, avec toutes les preuves et les témoignages, elle aurait enfin vu la vérité. Seulement, il semblerait qu'elle continue de s'aveugler.

Alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer, il entendit une voix froide venir de l'autre côté de la vitre:

 **\- Tu pourrais faire un effort.**

Il se tourna vers son père, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci le fixait presque méchamment, plus comme s'il était terriblement déçu de lui, lui reprochant visiblement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, il se rangeait toujours du côté de sa femme. Ron avait été réellement étonné de ne pas avoir le soutien de son père lors du procès, alors qu'il savait qu'il était au courant. A présent, plus rien ne l'affectait. Son géniteur n'avait jamais été là pour lui à l'extérieur, toujours à son boulot ou à jouer avec ses fils plus âgés. Et lui qui restait souvent seul, ou avec Ginny quand elle n'était pas accaparée par leur mère pour faire des trucs de filles.

Ron baissa la tête. Il en avait assez entendu, et son moral était miné. Tout ça l'avait fatigué, et il ne voulait qu'une chose: retourner dans se cellule et dormir. Parler avec Zabini aussi, ça lui ferait du bien.

Mais son père ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui, et continua, d'une voix conciliante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien:

 **\- Ça ne changerait rien pour toi. Tu es déjà en taule. Mais pour ta mère, ça représente beaucoup.**

 **\- J'peux pas mentir devant le juge. Pas après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Il méritent pas ça.**

 **\- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?**

Son père avait toujours été ainsi. Plutôt sympa, un minimum attentif. Alors, dès que ça avait commencé, Ron avait cru pouvoir trouver en lui de l'aide. Seulement, Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais rien fait, à part lui dire de subir en silence, que ce n'était pas grave. Lui répétant sans cesse que ça détruirait sa mère si ça venait à se savoir, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Et toujours que ce n'était pas grand chose, pas si grave... Durant ces premières années, Ron se les était répété ces phrases, arrivant même à s'en convaincre. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui ouvre les yeux.

Comme d'habitude, son père entama son refrain habituel, d'une voix la plus gentille possible:

 **\- Ce n'est pas si grave, ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ce n'était que des mauvais moments à passer. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de mettre ta mère dans cet état.**

 **\- Quoi, qui n'est pas si grave ?** cracha Ron, énervé. **L'abus sexuel, c'est pas si grave ? Le viol ?! La pédophilie, parce que bordel, j'étais un putain de gosse, ça non plus c'est pas si grave ?! L'inceste, c'est presque rien aussi ?!**

 **\- Tu exagères. On était tous si heureux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout ? Par fierté ? Ta mère a raison, tu voulais juste faire ton intéressant, et à cause de toi mes fils sont morts. Tu peux bien faire un effort, maintenant.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?!** vociféra Ron en se levant, envoyant violemment basculer la chaise. **Casses-toi ! Revenez plus jamais me voir ! J'veux plus jamais revoir vos gueules ! J'étais un gosse bordel, j'avais besoin de vous !**

Il se senti tiré en arrière et plaqué au mur, brusquement. Il se débâtit les premières secondes contre le maton qui le maintenait, mais celui-ci cria:

 **\- 99W424 ! Tu te calmes immédiatement, ou c'est le trou !**

Alors, il se figea, parce que ça ne valait pas la peine. Il n'allait pas aller au trou à cause de ses parents. Il leva les mains en signe de paix, et sans un regard pour qui que se soit, et surtout pas son géniteur, il suivi le gardien Hagrid dans les longs couloirs de la prison.

Il arriva à l'Unité H, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. La tête basse, il avança rapidement jusqu'à sa cellule, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'y réfugier et y pleurer de tout son saoul. Mais il fut arrêté par une poigne forte. Il entendit alors une voix graveleuse s'élever dans l'air:

 **\- Weasley tu tombes bien, j'ai envie de baiser !**

Il releva lentement la tête, et tomba sur le sourire moqueur de Zabini. Mais contrairement au reste de son visage, les yeux du métis semblait inquiet, pour lui. Ron acquiesça imperceptiblement à la question muette du rital, pour que Malefoy et Flint, qui se trouvaient à côté de l'italien, ne comprennent pas ce qui se passait réellement.

Ron baissa de nouveau la tête, prit son air le plus soumis, et se laissa entraîner par Zabini. L'italien se tourna tout d'abord vers les membres de son clan, échangeant avec eux un regard entendu, licencieux, et prenant son ton le plus obscène pour déclarer:

 **- _Amici miei_ , je vous laisse. Ma _puttana_ et moi avons des choses à faire. **

Malefoy et Flint ricanèrent et lancèrent quelques commentaires indécents, mais déjà, Zabini entraînait Ron jusque dans la laverie. Comme chaque jour depuis à présent une semaine, ils se rejoignaient en fin d'après-midi, et parlaient. Ils se découvraient, et si au départ ça n'avait pas été facile, à présent, la conversation venait plus naturellement, et Ron se surprenait même à apprécier ces moments avec l'italien.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Il n'oubliait pas qui était le métis, et ce qu'il avait fait. Même si aucun autres détenus ne s'étaient suicidés et qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de viols durant la semaine, il ne s'enlevait pas de la tête que Zabini était un putain de violeur psychopathe. Parfois, le ton dérapait entre eux, et sa peur de Zabini revenait. Elle ne disparaissait de toute façon jamais vraiment. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils commençaient à se connaître, ce qui tenait de l'exploit compte tenu du début houleux de leur relation.

La laverie était étonnamment vide, les machines éteintes. La pièce était calme, ce qui était vraiment rare à Azkaban. S'asseyant sur la table à côté d'une pile de linge sale, Ron ferma les yeux et se laissa imprégner par le silence. C'était formidable, cet état-là. Il en avait bien besoin après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le métis s'assit en face de lui, comme à son habitude, et sorti une cigarette de sa poche pour la porter à sa bouche. Puis, il leva ses yeux vers le roux, inquiet.

 **\- Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ?** demanda-t-il, en essayant de paraître le plus soucieux possible.

En fait, ça l'intéressait vraiment, et il voulait savoir. Il voulait redonner le sourire à Weasley. Mais il n'était pas doué pour ça, il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. En fait, la seule personne pour qui il porte un intérêt, autre que lui-même, était son petit frère. Simplement, il ne s'en occupait plus depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, et avait donc perdu cette habitude de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Puis, le jeune Weasley était arrivé, et si au départ il avait cru vouloir seulement le baiser, maintenant il acceptait ses sentiments.

Oh il ne les acceptait que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. A l'Unité, personne ne savait, et personne ne devait savoir. Il ne voulait pas paraître pour quelqu'un de faible ! Ni pour un traître, car il était sûr que Malefoy ne prendrait pas bien du tout le fait qu'il fricote avec l'ennemi. Si ça se savait, les prisonniers en profiteraient pour l'attaquer, pour l'utiliser lui et son lien avec la Mafia italienne. Donc, hors de question.

Ron lui avait jeté un regard noir, mais ses traits étaient restés tirés et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Il était au bord de l'explosion, ça se voyait. Et Zabini n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'occuper de ça, déjà qu'il réapprenait juste à parler gentiment à quelqu'un, le réconforter était le niveau au-dessus.

Mais en voyant la bouille de Weasley, sa position si fragile et ses yeux si brillants, Blaise eut envie d'essayer. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'ils deviennent amis, non ? Les amis étaient fait pour ça, normalement. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait. Blaise se rapprocha donc lentement du petit roux, refrénant son désir qui avait pointé le bout de son nez en voyant le jeune Ron si faible et tentant, pour ne garder que cette envie chaleureuse de le prendre dans ses bras. Souvent, ces deux sentiments se battaient la place dominante, la tendresse et le naturel. Cette première n'intervenait qu'avec Ron. Avec tous sinon, c'était la luxure qui prenait le dessus, sans grande difficulté puisqu'il n'essayait pas de la freiner d'une quelconque manière.

Zabini s'assit doucement au côté de Ron, mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il savait le roux réfractaire à ce type de contact, à cause de son vécu. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, le métis n'insistait pas, se donnant toutes les chances. Donc il garda ses mains baladeuses pour lui, se contentant de le couver d'un regard interrogatif et il l'espérait, sympathique.

Ron baissa la tête, et sa gorge se serra en sanglot. Mais il parvint à l'effacer, tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge redevenir calme, et donc qu'il pouvait parler sans que sa tristesse n'en altère le ton, il expliqua à Zabini:

 **\- J'viens de voir mes parents.**

 **\- Oh, c'est bien !** s'exclama Blaise. Il savait que la famille était très importante.

 **\- Non...** souffla Ron. **C'est des cons, et je... J'veux plus jamais les voir.**

Le roux se plaqua la main sur le cœur, là où il avait si mal. C'était si fou, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait espéré pourtant, même un tout petit peu, que ses parents étaient venus pour lui. Pour savoir comment il allait, parce qu'il était leur fils lui-aussi. Peut-être même qu'à défaut de lui avoir pardonné, ils auraient compris. Mais non, rien de tout ça, bien pire encore. Ils l'avaient enfoncé d'une terrible manière, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il détestait le plus entre son père et sa mère.

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi ?** questionna Blaise, le sortant de ses pensées noires.

 **\- Mes parents m'ont demandé de refaire mon témoignage, pour sortir Ginny de prison.**

 **\- Ginny ?**

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa dangereusement. Qui était cette Ginny ? Et pourquoi Ron mettait autant d'amour lorsqu'il disait son prénom ? Et bordel, c'était quoi cette jalousie fugace qui lui appuyait sur le bide ?

Il ne fut pas inquiet longtemps, car la réponse vint assez vite. D'une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'être ferme, le roux expliqua sommairement:

 **\- Ma ptite sœur. Elle m'a aidé à tuer mes frères et elle est en prison maintenant.**

 **\- Ok.** souffla le métis, rassuré. **Et tu veux pas refaire ton témoignage ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais ça servirait à rien, y'a trop de preuves contre elle et moi, j'me prendrais d'la taule en plus pour faux témoignage.** grogna Ron.

 **\- C'est juste pour ça que t'es dans cet état ?**

Blaise sauta sur ses pieds avec légèreté, et récolta un regard meurtrier de la part du roux. Bon, il n'avait pas voulu tourner la phrase de cette façon. Mais en même temps, il y avait des choses plus grave non ? Il avait entendu l'histoire de la sœur de Ron, bien qu'il ne sache pas son prénom à cette époque. Il avait fait des recherches, et avait apprit qu'elle n'en avait que pour 15 ans maximum, ce qui n'était pas grand chose par rapport à son frère. Et puis merde, pourquoi toujours essayer de sauver les autres ? Il ne comprenait pas ça.

Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos le roux pour une broutille pareille, Zabini se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Ron. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, y cherchant une réponse. Ron avait des yeux si bleus, si lumineux, si magnifiques. Chaque fois qu'il plongeait dedans, le métis se perdait. Il avait tellement envie du petit rouquin que ça en devenait insupportable, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi proche de lui et qu'il pouvait aisément sentir son odeur, à peine cachée par les effluves du parfum bon-marché qu'on donnait aux prisonniers.

 **\- Y'a autre chose.** annonça le roux. **Ils veulent que je mente, et que j'dise que mes frères m'ont jamais rien fait.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'étonna Zabini en crispant ses doigts, car la douleur de Ron était insupportable à voir pour lui.

 **\- Je... Parce que c'est la honte pour eux par rapport aux voisins ? J'sais pas... De toute façon, ma mère pense toujours que c'est faux alors...**

Il éclata en sanglot, ramenant ses paumes de mains contre son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Zabini resta interdit devant cette situation, ne sachant comme réagir. Il voulait le réconforter, mais comment ? Avec tous les efforts du monde, il convainquit son corps de se pencher vers le petit roux et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, chastement. Puis, il le tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Ron repose contre le creux de son cou.

Ça aurait été une bonne idée si Blaise n'était pas ce qu'il était. Car sentir la chaleur de Ron contre lui, son odeur enivrante, tout ça devenait d'un coup très érotique. Surtout qu'ainsi dans ses bras, il se rendait compte de la fragilité du petit rouquin, qui paraissait si frêle entre ses bras musclés. Sans pouvoir se contenir, le métis posa son nez entre les cheveux de Ron et les respira. Il eu un frisson de plaisir, et se colla encore plus au roux, lui frottant délicatement le dos. Il tentait de se contrôler, mais rien n'y fit, et il sentit très clairement son début d'érection.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et avant de faire une connerie qu'il pourrait regretter, il s'éloigna vivement du roux. Il se retourna et alla au fond de la pièce pour s'allumer une clope. Il essaya de penser à des choses dégoûtantes, comme Crabbe à poil, et ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se maudit intérieurement. Et il maudit le rouquin aussi: à cause de lui, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas baisé ! Bon, il savait dès le départ qu'il ne serait pas capable de se retenir, mais il avait voulu essayer. Par respect pour le roux. A cause de ça, une semaine sans activité physique autre qu'une petite branlette nocturne (avec toujours l'image de Weasley en tête). Enfin, vu comment il venait de réagir à cause d'un simple contact, il allait devoir s'y remettre bien vite.

Il retourna vers le roux, qui s'était calmé. Il avait toujours les yeux rougis et un peu gonflés, ainsi qu'une rougeur appétissante aux joues. Blaise se rapprocha encore, et continua la conversation comme de rien était, avec un sourire amical:

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop. Rien, j'pense. Mes frères ont fait des trucs affreux, j'veux pas qu'ils s'en sortent comme ça, même s'ils sont déjà morts.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ta mère te croit pas ?** demanda Zabini, parce que pour lui s'était incompréhensible.

Il faisait parti de la famille italienne, de la Mafia. La _famiglia,_ c'était le plus important, et même si son père l'avait renié pour son homosexualité, il l'aiderait toujours, parce qu'il était de la famille. Alors cette famille que décrivait Ron, celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, il n'y comprenait rien. Comment une mère pouvait rester à ce point aveugle face aux malheurs de son fils ? Blaise se souvenait de sa mère à lui, affolée au moindre petit toussotement de son fils aîné. Un tout autre monde, vraiment.

Ron lança un regard brûlant à Zabini, et se frotta le bras nerveusement. Puis, il commença à expliquer son histoire, devant les oreilles attentives de l'italien qui se rapprochait de lui, dans un geste inconscient de réconfort.

 **\- Elle m'a jamais cru, j'sais pas pourquoi. Quand ça a commencé, j'étais encore un gosse, et j'ai pas compris. Je comprenais pas pourquoi Percy me faisait du mal, et pourquoi je pouvais pas demander à ma mère de me soigner. Et ça a continué, de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que mes autres frères s'y mettent aussi. Fred et George, les jumeaux. Un jour, j'me suis dit que c'était vraiment pas normal, alors je suis allé en parler aux parents. J'ai... J'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi énervée. Elle gueulait, elle me disait qu'il fallait que j'arrête de raconter des conneries, que j'étais un mauvais frère de dire tous ces mensonges...** Sa voix se brisa. **Mon père lui, il m'a dit de jamais en reparler. En fait, il savait déjà. Il... Il a jamais rien fait pour m'aider, juste me dire de continuer, de rester fort, parce que la vérité détruirait maman. Donc j'ai fermé ma gueule... J'en peux plus !**

Il s'affaissa sur lui-même, plaquant ses paumes sur son visage. Il aurait voulu être plus fort, et ne pas pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. En voyant ça, Zabini se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à se poster entre les jambes du roux et de faire reposer sa tête contre le creux de son épaule. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du petit rouquin, ces cheveux qui l'excitaient énormément. Ce n'était pas possible, une couleur pareille. Ça donnait à Weasley un air spécial, un peu irréel, assurément plus pur.

La voix ponctuée de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, Ron continua son histoire, et Blaise l'écouta:

 **\- J'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère. Elle m'a jamais vraiment aimé... J'suis le dernier gars, celui pas voulu. Oh, y'a Ginny après moi, mais elle a eu de la chance: c'est une fille. Forcément, ma mère l'a aimé tout de suite, comme une ptite princesse... Moi, j'suis juste son dernier fils, elle en a eu 5 avant moi donc... Elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle m'a aimé comme une mère est obligée d'aimer sa progéniture... Bordel, j'm'en suis rendu compte dès le début. Ça m'a même pas étonné de pas pouvoir compter pour elle. Mais mon père... J'pensais qu'il m'aiderait. Quand j'y repense, il m'a jamais vraiment aimé non plus...**

Et il continua à parler de son père, de son enfance, du petit garçon esseulé qu'il était dans une maison pourtant bien remplie. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, il se collait plus contre Blaise, contre la chaleur rassurante de son torse et de ses bras musclés qui l'entouraient.

Zabini avait le nez sur les cheveux de Ron, et il s'enivrait de son odeur. Il le sentait tortillé sous lui, trembloter à cause des sanglots, puis soupirer parce qu'il se sentait bien. Il sentait les jambes de Weasley se presser inconsciemment contre les siennes, et les longs cils du roux chatouiller son cou, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. En fait, tout son corps était en fusion, parce que le désir de ce corps si fragile, si chaud, contre le sien, était une tentation insupportable pour le métis. Il n'avait couché avec personne depuis plus d'une semaine, bon sang !

Il se rapprocha encore du petit roux, le tenant fort dans ses bras. Il aspira une grande bouffée de son odeur, et ferma les yeux. Il n'entendait plus rien du discours de Ron, trop occupé à plaquer le rouquin tout contre lui. Il se faisait violence pour que ses mains restent en place, et non qu'elles commencent à se balader sur le corps si attrayant de Ron, comme il avait tant envie de le faire. Il voulait le caresser partout, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, laisser sur ce corps excitant des traînées brûlantes avec sa langue, et le faire sien dans toutes les positions, pendant des heures et des heures...

 **\- C'est pas vrai !**

Blaise sorti de sa transe, juste au moment où il se faisait violemment pousser par le rouquin en colère. Il se rattrapa difficilement, manquant de s'étaler par terre, et lança un regard interloqué au jeune roux. Celui-ci l'observait, les yeux noirs et rageurs, presque haineux. Ils étaient aussi brillants de larmes contenues, et malgré lui, Blaise le trouva magnifique. Surtout que Ron prenait une posture tout à fait à son goût: les épaules droites, les poings serrés, la colère qui tendait tout son corps. Malheureusement, cette colère était dirigée vers lui, et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

Il se rapprocha, les mains levées en signe de paix, bien que prêt à se battre si le besoin y était. Il attendit que le roux s'explique, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, Weasley explosa:

 **\- C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?! Ça te plaît d'entendre l'histoire de ma vie merdique ?! De me voir si faible ?!**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna le métis. **Non !**

 **\- Tu bandes, connard ! C'est dégueulasse ! C'est le malheur des autres qui t'fait bander ?! J'sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça... T'es comme mes frères, tu violes des pauvres types comme moi, juste pour le plaisir ! Tu crois que j'suis pas au courant pour Smith ? J'paris que tu te souviens même pas de qui c'est... Celui que t'as violé, juste après que tu m'aies forcé à te raconter mon passé ! Ça te revient ?! Mais tu t'en fous, de l'avoir détruit, c'est pas important pour toi... Tu dois penser comme mon père, hein ? Que je pourrais faire des efforts, que c'est pas grand chose ce que j'ai vécu... T'es qu'un con, exactement comme que lui ! Il en avait rien à foutre, et t'en as rien à foutre non plus ! J'peux pas compter sur lui, ni sur toi !**

Très vite, trop rapidement pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Ron se retrouva accolé au mur, son dos claquant violemment contre. Et Zabini, le plaquant à la pierre, le visage figé dans une expression de colère intense. Il ne souriait pas, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus énervé, ce qui inquiéta le roux.

D'un coup, toute sa colère s'était envolée, et il regrettait ses paroles. Pas parce qu'il ne les pensait pas, loin de là, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient lui coûter la vie. Zabini ne souriait pas, et c'était d'autant plus inquiétant. Le métis paraissait si menaçant à présent, le surpassant en force, le contraignant à rester collé au mur. Il l'avait provoqué, peut-être un peu trop. Parce qu'à cause de cette semaine à se parler, à apprendre à se connaître, Ron le considérait plus comme un ami, et avait oublier le fait que Zabini était avant tout un dangereux criminel.

Ses mains enserrant les bras de l'autre, Blaise le fixait, se retenant avec peine de le frapper. Il avait tué pour moins que ça ! C'était un psychopathe, un tueur, il ne faisait pas bon de l'oublier. Nombreux étaient les prisonniers qui l'avaient provoqué ainsi, et ils étaient tous soit mort, soit plus un état de parler. Mais là c'était Ron, et au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Alors, puisqu'il ne voulait pas abîmer celui pour lequel son cœur battait, il frappa de toute ses forces son poing juste à côté de la tête de Ron, contre le mur. Il s'en écorcha les phalanges, et Ron tressailli de peur, à l'idée que son nez soit la prochaine cible de la fureur du métis. Celui-ci se pencha vers le petit roux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et cracha:

 **\- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, _capito_? J'suis pas aussi gentil que ton pote Potter, ok ? J'peux te faire très mal. Tellement mal que tu t'en relèverais pas...**

Il s'éloigna, et Ron inspira bruyamment, de terreur. Oh, il savait ce que le métis était capable de faire ! Et il se savait chanceux, car pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Zabini n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il espérait que ça dure encore, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Il observa Blaise marcher un peu pour se calmer, toujours tremblant de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Zabini se tourna vers lui, posant sur le rouquin des yeux toujours noirs de colère. Puis, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et grogna:

 **\- Écoute, _amore_. Tu peux pas passer tes nerfs sur moi juste parce que t'es énervé contre ton père. **

**\- J'suis pas juste énervé contre lui !** cria Ron, agacé que le métis réduise son comportement à ça. Oublié la peur, oublié la menace de Blaise, il était de nouveau en colère. Et il hurla: **J'voudrais qu'il crève tellement j'lui en veux !**

Blaise crispa ses poings, se demandant s'il devait de nouveau s'énerver lui aussi contre le rouquin, puis décida qu'il en avait marre. Et surtout que ça ne servirait à rien, parce que ce n'était pas contre lui que le roux en avait.

Ron se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, et ramena ses genoux à lui. La tête entre ses bras, il ne pu réprimer ses pleurs, et se laissa aller. Tant pis si Zabini le voyait ainsi, et tant pis s'il se montrait faible quelques instants. Il ne pouvait plus faire face, pas quand ses propres parents ne l'aidaient pas. La rage au ventre, le cœur en miettes, il faisait peine à voir pour sûr. Oh fond, même s'il était à Azkaban, il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme de 20 piges. Il n'était pas aussi fort que tous ces types qu'il y avait à l'Unité H, et il ne pouvait plus faire bonne figure.

Il entendit la porte de la laverie claquée sèchement, et releva la tête, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Blaise était parti, visiblement énervé. Merde, se dit Ron, il lui avait encore mal parlé. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Le métis était sûrement en colère contre lui, et ça lui fit de la peine. Il commençait à l'apprécier, malgré le passé de l'italien et son envie à peine cacher de le mettre dans son lit.

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi Zabini était ainsi avec lui. C'était un violeur psychopathe, qui en avait après ses fesses depuis le début, et pourtant, il n'avait plus rien tenté depuis cette fameuse après-midi où Ron lui avait avoué (de force) tous ses secrets. Le roux se savait chanceux.

Seulement, sa chance venait sûrement de tourner. Blaise était en colère contre lui, et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas frappé, ça n'allait pas tarder à son avis. Bordel, cette journée était vraiment merdique. Et il avait à présent peur de sortir de la laverie, craignant les représailles du métis. Il venait de perdre son amitié, et face à ce constat, une nouvelle vague de larmes s'empara de lui, et il se sentit soudain très seul.

* * *

 _ **\- Intesi ? Voglio che cio sia fatto rapidamente, e fa bene. Ok ? Grazie, ciao.**_

Blaise raccrocha rapidement, et se retourna, plutôt fier de lui. Son sourire joyeux se fana vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son cousin, planté juste derrière lui. Un frisson le parcourut, une pointe d'angoisse le prenant en se demandant ce que Sirius avait entendu, et il figea son visage d'un sourire mesquin pour faire bonne figure. Ensuite, tout à son engouement habituel, il le salua:

 _ **\- Ciao cugino, come sei ?**_

 **\- Il est au courant de ce que tu veux faire ?** rétorqua froidement Black, sans prendre part à la bonne humeur surjouée de son cousin.

Blaise se figea une moitié de seconde. Visiblement, Sirius avait tout entendu. Il allait devoir la jouer fine, et s'éclipser assez vite. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre ! Il se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la salle TV, claquant la porte vitrée de la petite salle de téléphone, puis s'assit gracieusement sur l'une des chaises. Sirius le suivit, et s'assit en face de lui de la même manière. Ils avaient la même classe, celle à l'italienne, et malgré les années de prison Sirius ne l'avait pas perdu.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence, aucun décidé à briser la glace entre eux. Ils étaient ainsi, trop fier, trop arrogant, trop... Trop italien. Mafioso, prisonniers, liés par le sang et la langue, d'un monde auquel ils n'appartiennent plus. Et malgré leur affiliation, car ils étaient tout de même cousins au premier degré, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Sirius lui reprochait d'être le fils de son père, et Blaise lui reprochait des faits d'une époque dont il ne se souvenait plus. Peut être qu'avec de la volonté, ils auraient pu s'entendre, mais Azkaban transformait les hommes, et de la volonté, on en trouvait plus ici. A moins que ce soit pour tuer.

Sirius, agacé par ce silence totalement inutile, décida de se lancer. Il avait entendu la conversation de Zabini au téléphone avec des hommes de mains du Parrain, assurément, et comptait obtenir réponses à ses questions. Et puis surtout, il voulait lui parler de ce qui le tourmentait depuis quelques semaines.

 **\- Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu l'aimais bien.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?** s'exclama Zabini, avant de se reprendre et de balayer la remarque de la main. Peu importe, il espérait juste que personne d'autre n'était au courant. **Oui, j'l'aime bien. Je l'aurais déjà baisé sinon.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, alors ?** _ **Cazzo**_ **, un meurtre. Il s'en remettra pas.** soupira Sirius.

 **\- Oh si ! Il va me remercier, même. T'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire, _cugino._ **

Sirius le regarda, sans comprendre, puis souffla, las. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout, simplement, il s'inquiétait. Pour Ron. Depuis qu'il savait, il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour lui. De même que Remus, qu'il avait souvent vu tourner autour du jeune roux, s'apprêtant à le protéger de la moindre attaque. Comme un grand frère.

Mais grâce à son observation, et à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la laverie il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, Sirius s'était rendu compte que la protection de Remus et lui ne servait à rien. Parce que le jeune Weasley avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre qui veillait sur lui, dans l'ombre: Blaise. Son cousin n'était jamais loin du petit rouquin, et avait déjà remis discrètement à sa place un ou deux prisonniers ayant des vues sur son protégé. En fait, il se contentait juste de les envoyer pour quelques jours à l'infirmerie, mais le résultat était le même. Ron, sans le savoir, était le gars le plus protéger le l'Unité. Seul Malefoy aurait pu tenter quelque chose contre lui, mais ça ne semblait pas être dans ses priorités.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, pas très sûr de lui. Il voulait lancer le sujet, mais ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Zabini. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre aujourd'hui, il avait très mal dormi. A cause de ça, justement.

 **\- Pauvre _ometto._.. Essaye de pas lui faire de mal. **

**-** _ **Ometto**_ **?** releva Blaise en grinçant des dents, irrité par l'entente du surnom que son cousin donnait à son petit roux, et qui semblait trahir un rapprochement.

 **\- Ne soit pas jaloux !** se moqua Sirius en levant les mains en signe de paix. **Je te le laisse, ton amoureux.**

Blaise grogna, Ron n'était pas son amoureux. Pas même son ami, malgré tous les efforts qu'il y mettait. Rien qu'une heure plus tôt, le roux lui avait vraiment mal parlé, et Blaise avait été à deux doigts de lui casser la gueule. Donc niveau amitié, on repassera.

Sirius se tendit un peu. C'était maintenant. Il fallait qu'il parle, avant que sa langue ne le brûle trop et que ses insomnies le rendent fou. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **\- J'suis au courant, pour Weasley. J'ai tout entendu.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?!** cracha violemment Zabini, en lui lançant un regard noir qui jurait avec son sourire mesquin de toujours.

 **\- Pour ses frères... Les viols.**

 **-** _ **Basta**_ **!** cria Zabini en se relevant. _**Chiudila**_ **! Tu sais rien, ok ?!**

Il s'approcha le dos tendu, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. S'il n'avait pas été lui, Sirius en aurait sûrement frissonné de peur, mais il se contenta de lui lancer un regard provocant. Un regard qui disait: vas-y, frappe moi. Tu peux rien faire de toute façon, parce que je sais. Et Zabini sembla le comprendre, car il se contenta de se pencher vers lui, de le fusiller de son regard le plus noir. Il persifla ensuite, avec son ton menaçant transperçant sa voix froide et grave:

 **\- Oublies tout. J'en parlerai pas avec toi. Ça te regarde pas. Et si tu le dis à quelqu'un... _Cugino_ ou pas, t'es un homme mort. **

Sirius, un peu impressionné même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, regarda son cousin partir en direction de sa cellule, d'une démarche nerveuse. Il l'avait profondément énervé, et il était lui-même passablement agacé. Zabini n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, ils n'en avaient même pas parlé. Il avait espéré pouvoir en apprendre plus.

Enfin, il devait avouer que son cousin devait vraiment avoir un cœur, et que celui-ci semblait déjà appartenir au jeune roux. Parce que jamais il ne l'avait vu défendre un autre type comme ça, pas même Malefoy, son chef de clan.

* * *

 **\- Nous allons parler de ton agresseur aujourd'hui, si tu le veux bien.** annonça-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Seamus Finnigan se tassa sur lui-même, en se mordillant les lèvres. Il ne voulait plus en parler, il voulait oublier. Tout oublier. C'était possible, non ? Ne plus se souvenir du jour le plus affreux de sa vie.

Pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Parce que tous les jours, il voyait son agresseur. Du matin au soir, il tombait sur le sourire malsain de Nott, et sur son regard un peu trop baladeur, empli de luxure, qui le tétanisait. Il entendait ses remarques moqueuses à son égard, et même quelques fois, sentait un frôlement sur ses fesses, son bras, son dos, et instantanément un frisson glacial lui parcourait le corps. Non, il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Surtout que lorsque Nott n'était pas là, c'était lui-même qui se le rappelait. Il ne pouvait plus toucher personne sans en ressentir un profond dégoût, et pour lui qui était si friand de câlin avant, ça le rendait fou. Il avait peine à parler aux autres, mais au moins il ne méprisait plus sa propre voix. L'heure de la douche était épouvantable, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre nu devant les autres, tellement son corps lui donnait envie de vomir. Ceux des autres aussi, il ne supportait plus ça. Mais le pire était la laverie. Cette salle maudite, où Nott l'avait... Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. En bon ami, Dean avait accepté de faire ses lessives à sa place, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps la gentillesse du grand noir durerait.

Mme Lovegood l'observait en souriant doucement, attendant qu'il sorte de son silence. Il n'avait pas le choix d'en parler, il était là pour ça après tout. Et puis la psychologue lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait, et il avait fait le choix de la croire. Bientôt, grâce à elle, il irait mieux. Il n'aurait plus peur. Ainsi en avait-il décidé.

Donc il se lança, d'une toute petite voix pas trop assurée, car il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler.

 **\- Vous... Vous voulez savoir quoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien...**

Elle feuilleta ses nombreuses fiches en mordillant son stylo, puis en sortie une, vierge. Ensuite, elle plongea de nouveau son regard océan dans celui fuyant de Seamus, et demanda:

 **\- Ton agresseur. Tu le connaissais ? Tu connais son nom ?**

Seamus frissonna et baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, qu'il savait qui il était. Théodore Nott, fait prisonnier pour avoir tué son père. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à connaître ce fait-la, d'après ce que lui avait dit Nott avant de le... Bordel, ne pas se laisser assaillir par les images. Ses cauchemars lui suffisaient, pas besoin de revivre la scène en pleine journée.

D'une voix blanche, observant toujours de façon concentrée ses pieds, il répondit:

 **\- Oui.**

Simplement ça. Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. La psychologue releva un sourcil, mais ne se démonta pas. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle faisait ce métier, et elle avait déjà réussi à en faire parler des plus coriaces.

 **\- Tu peux me dire son nom ? Ça sera plus facile, pour parler de lui.**

 **\- Non. J'peux pas.** murmura Seamus.

La fameuse loi du silence. Elle haïssait cette loi propre à toutes les prisons, qui forçait les prisonniers à se taire et à protéger même ceux qui leurs faisaient du mal.

Elle raya donc la mention "nom" sur sa fiche, puis soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas le forcer, pas maintenant, ça risquerait de le braquer. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à ce qu'il se confie vraiment, et elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Surtout qu'elle était vraiment attachée à ce petit gars, à peine majeur, qui de son avis n'avait rien à foutre à Azkaban. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider à s'en sortir, et en une semaine, avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fait des progrès. Il lui parlait de ses sentiments, de sa vie en prison depuis cette épouvantable histoire. Mais jamais de son agresseur. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était !

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?** questionna-t-elle lentement.

Seamus releva la tête, et fixa un point derrière la psychologue, les sourcils froncés, en grande réflexion. Lovegood lui laissa du temps, et le silence prit place pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir oublié la question, ou simplement ne pas avoir envie d'y répondre, et s'apprêta à enchaîner. Mais, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une autre question, Seamus la devança. D'un timbre de voix de plus en plus tremblotant, il répondit:

 **\- C'est pas moi qu'il visait. C'est plus compliqué que ça... Plus grand que ça. Moi, j'suis juste un pion, j'ai juste servi à affaiblir mon clan. J'suis comme un... Un dommage collatéral d'une guerre, vous voyez ?**

 **\- Tu veux dire que ça continue autour de toi ?**

 **\- Pas les...** Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et la psychologue lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. **Mais oui, ça continue. Y'a des bastons, des... coups-bas, tout ça... Et j'crois que... J'crois que N... mon agresseur, il veut recommencer. Pour l'instant il a pas eu d'ordre, mais j'pense que ça va venir... Il me tourne vachement autour donc... J'pense que, j'pense que... Oui.**

 **\- Seamus.** Elle avait prit une voix alarmée. **Tu vois toujours ton agresseur ?**

 **\- Bah euh... Ouai ?**

Tous les jours. Presque toutes les heures. Et le plus dur était le matin, au travail. Parce qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux à la couture, et que Nott prenait toujours un prétexte pour être à côté de lui, ou pire encore, collé à lui. Lorsqu'il passait derrière lui, il lui murmurait sans cesse des choses, des insultes ou des allusions qui lui donnaient envie de mourir. Dean le défendait, lui aussi travaillant à cet endroit, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Nott était toujours là, comme une ombre derrière lui, et lorsqu'il n'y était pas physiquement il l'était métaphoriquement. A jamais présent, gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Tous les jours, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Il sentait ses mains se balader sur son corps, il sentait le sexe de Nott le prendre violemment. Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sueur, hurlant à la mort. Même les rires effrayants de Sirius s'étaient tus face à ses cris déchirants. Et la journée, tout était pire, parce qu'il le voyait réellement. Et chaque fois, c'était comme un putain de coup de poing dans son ventre, parce que ça lui rappelait que le monstre de ses cauchemars existait vraiment, et que tout ça lui était arrivé.

 **\- Il est dans la même Unité que toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais il n'a pas été puni, pour ce qu'il t'a fait ?** s'étonna-t-elle, littéralement abasourdie.

 **\- Non, vous savez, ici c'est... Ça arrive souvent donc... C'est, c'est plus trop important.**

Mme Lovegood n'en revenait pas. Elle était pourtant habituée aux injustices d'Azkaban, mais elle ne pensait pas que les gardiens laisseraient impuni un tel acte en connaissance de causes. C'était tout bonnement révoltant.

Elle se sentait totalement impuissante. Comment aider un gamin victime d'un viol, en sachant que l'abuseur n'avait pas été puni pour son crime ? Elle devait faire face pourtant, et ne pas se laisser aller dans ses sentiments. Seamus n'avait pas besoin de la voir comme ça, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Donc, elle se força à sourire tendrement, et décréta que la séance était terminée. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de revoir une approche.

Avant de libérer Seamus, elle lui conseilla, la voix douce:

 **\- Essaye de ne pas t'éloigner de tes amis. Tu as besoin d'eux.**

Seamus acquiesça, puis sorti de la salle. Dans le couloir, un gardien l'attendait en se fumant une cigarette. Il le suivit jusqu'à la grande porte de l'Unité. Traverser la TV pour atteindre sa cellule était toujours une épreuve pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il était seul. Peut-être était-il devenu paranoïaque, mais il sentait tous les regards torves des prisonniers sur lui, et ça le dégoûtait. Il se ratatina un peu, la tête basse, et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa cellule.

Il y arriva sans encombre, un peu essoufflé. Il se laissa choir de tout son long sur le petit lit, et ferma les yeux. Chaque entrevue avec la psychologue le laissait dans un état de fatigue mentale incomparable, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça lui face du bien. Il parlait plus grâce à elle, et ne repoussait plus aussi violemment Dean. C'était un début.

Seamus se demanda d'ailleurs où se trouvait son ami noir. Chaque fois qu'il revenait de son rendez-vous avec Mme Lovegood, Dean lui demandait un compte-rendu puis lui préparait un grand verre d'eau, avant de triturer ses cheveux pendant que l'irlandais s'endormait. Mais il n'était pas là. Seamus haussa les épaules, de toute façon il n'irait pas le chercher. Il ne ressortirait plus de sa cellule jusqu'au repas du soir. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il se sentait un minimum en sécurité.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il entendit de brusques coups contre les barreaux. Il sursauta violemment, sur ses gardes, et fixa le nouvel arrivant. Il ne le connaissait pas tellement, savait juste qu'il s'appelait Justin Finch-Fletchley et qu'il était irlandais, comme lui.

Celui-ci avait levé les mains en signe de paix, et il s'avança lentement, en titubant. Puis il s'affala sur une chaise, sous l'œil pas vraiment rassuré de Seamus, et réellement intrigué. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre lui voulait, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Dans un signe instinctif de protection, il ramena la couverture jusqu'à son menton, tout en continuant d'observer le détenu.

 **\- T'es bien un pote de Dubois ?** demanda d'une voix rauque Justin, en penchant légèrement la tête.

Il semblait avoir du mal à parler, ou bien simplement à rassembler ses pensées. En le regardant plus longuement, Seamus remarqua son teint maladif, ses cernes noirs, ses lèvres gercées et surtout, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Il en conclut que son interlocuteur devait être sacrément défoncé.

Voyant que le silence s'était installé, et que l'autre l'observait de ses yeux brumeux, Seamus déglutit et consentit à répondre d'une petite voix:

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Cool !** s'exclama Justin avec peut-être un peu trop d'engouement. **J'savais pas quoi faire ! Parc'que tu vois, j'ai sa came tu vois. Et il l'a payé d'avance, j'peux pas trop la garder. Mais il est au trou ce ptit con, tu vois ?**

 **\- Tu... Tu veux quoi ?** questionna faiblement Seamus en fermant les yeux, essayant de rassembler tout son courage qu'il savait depuis longtemps envolé.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste avoir une conversation avec un autre homme. Quelqu'un qui visiblement n'attendait rien de lui, et qui ne le regardait même pas avec envie. Il était capable de faire ça, non ? Il n'était pas faible. Il se persuada mentalement, et rouvrit les yeux. L'autre le fixait en souriant. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire comme d'habitude, pas mauvais, ni moqueur, ni graveleux. Juste un petit sourire un peu maladroit, un peu ailleurs, qui renforça son idée selon laquelle Justin était complètement shooté.

 **\- Bah j'sais pas à qui la donner, tu vois ? J'suis aller voir le Potter, mais l'en veut pas. Et l'autre, Thomas, l'a failli me casser la gueule quand il l'a vu ! T'y crois toi ? Donc ben j'viens t'voir. Tu la veux ? C'est d'la bonne en plus, en direct de chez mon cousin ! T'en trouveras pas d'la meilleure !**

Justin sorti un petit sachet de sa poche, et le tendit à Seamus. Celui-ci hésita, zieutant le paquet. Il contenait de la poudre blanche, mais il ne reconnaissait pas de quelle drogue il s'agissait. Pourtant, à son lycée, il avait été le roi pour ça ! Pilules, cannabis, héroïne... Il était le fournisseur officieux de tout son bahut ! Cette époque paraissait si lointaine à présent, et il avait bien changé. Il était une loque, maintenant.

Depuis son arrestation, il n'avait plus rien pris. Au centre pour jeunes délinquants, il avait été obligé de suivre une formation pour se désintoxiquer, et à Azkaban, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps d'en chercher.

Il voulait refuser, mais ça lui manquait. Ça lui manquait trop. Et puis c'était proposé gratuitement. Surtout, il en avait tellement besoin. Il voulait échapper à ce monde-là, ce monde où il était prisonnier dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus, ce monde où il était enfermé à Azkaban avec des violeurs, des meurtriers, des psychopathes. Il voulait s'envoler, au moins par l'esprit. Il voulait retrouver ce goût de liberté.

Seamus se pencha un peu vers Justin, tout en continuant de fixer le petit sachet, que l'autre balançait négligemment de gauche à droite. Se sentant pendant quelques secondes redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant Azkaban, Seamus demanda d'une voix experte:

 **\- Ça a quels effets c'te dope ?**

Finch-Fletchley ricana un peu, puis prit un ton de commerçant, et expliqua en appuyant sur le petit paquet pour y faire bouger et s'aplatir la poudre:

 **\- C'est mon cousin qui l'a inventé ! La meilleure, j'te dis ! C'est comme du GHB, en moins fort, tu vois. T'as l'impression d'être au paradis, t'es juste heureux mon pote. J'te jure, y'en a ils ont l'impression d'voler. Et le meilleur! C'est indétectable. C'est pour ça que Jordan a pu s'barrer d'ici, ils ont rien vu au contrôle d'urine ou j'sais pas quoi. Bon, tu la veux ?**

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une grosse connerie, et qu'il allait sûrement le regretter. Il savait aussi que si Dean l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais être heureux, voler... C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Donc, tout en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles, il annonça:

 **\- Oui, j'la prends.**

Justin sourit plus encore, et jeta la poudre sur le lit de Seamus. Ensuite il parti, sans plus de cérémonie. Seamus le regarda sortir du coin de l'œil. Il se méfiait un peu de ce type, mais la seule chose qui importait vraiment était que dans le creux de sa main, lui chatouillant la paume, se tenait un petit sachet de drogue qui allait le libérer de ses soucis pour quelques heures.

Il se leva prestement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si Dean avait été là pour le voir, il aurait sûrement sauté de joie: Seamus n'avait pas souris depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Il n'y arrivait plus. Mais là, c'était venu tout seul, son petit sourire satisfait qu'il faisait habituellement avant de tester sa dope. Il serra le paquet dans son point, le malaxant pour bien sentir la poudre. Il n'avait encore rien pris que déjà, les sensations revenaient.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était même la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Prendre de la drogue qu'un taulard t'a donné ? Oh non, dans son état normal, jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Mais il était si désespéré, ça lui paraissait comme une sortie de secours à son malheur. Il allait enfin oublier Nott.

Il n'allait pas la sniffer, pas dans son état, il ne pourrait pas assurer ensuite. Il voulait avoir le temps de s'allonger avant qu'elle fasse effet, ainsi si Dean revenait à la cellule, il le penserait simplement endormi. Il scruta donc toute la petite pièce, et s'arrêta sur l'évier. Oui, il allait la boire, avec un peu d'eau et le tour était joué.

Seamus s'empara donc d'un verre en plastique, rempli le fond, puis y versa la poudre. Elle se mélangea assez rapidement, et bientôt, disparut complètement. Il observa tout le processus, penché vers le lavabo, fasciné. Puis, lorsque enfin tout fut prêt, il ne réfléchit pas. Il en avait réellement besoin. Alors, en fermant les yeux, il l'engloutit d'un coup et s'affala sur son lit, jetant le gobelet vers les toilettes.

A peine allongé, il se senti comme partir vers un autre monde. Un monde sans Nott, sans prisonniers, sans Azkaban. Un monde où il serait de nouveau heureux, où il n'aurait plus constamment peur, où il ne ferait plus de cauchemars. Un monde où il ne penserait pas de plus en plus souvent que la meilleure solution pour lui, serait de mettre fin à ses jours.

* * *

Cormac McLaggen et Marcus Belby n'étaient pas vraiment amis. A peine se supportaient-ils. Pourtant, tous les jours à la même heure, juste après les visites, presque religieusement, ils se retrouvaient. Ils partageaient une même passion, celle pour la Chouine. C'était un jeu de cartes plutôt complexe, dont eux seuls avaient compris les règles. Ainsi donc, ils se rejoignaient pour jouer, et souvent les batailles étaient rudes, et entraînaient parfois de violentes bagarres.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle, et ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une petite table, dans un coin de la salle TV. A cette heure-là, la plupart des prisonniers faisaient encore la sieste, ou revenaient tout juste d'une entrevue avec un visiteur, qui les laissaient souvent d'une humeur maussade. Autant, voir la famille ou les amis étaient importants et satisfaisants, autant ils rappelaient chaque fois l'atroce vérité: eux étaient à l'extérieur, et les détenus, non.

Belby mélangeait studieusement les cartes, sous l'œil avisé de McLaggen. Jouer ensemble à un jeu ne voulait pas dire faire confiance, bien au contraire. Surtout que la triche était monnaie courante en prison. Ça faisait déjà deux parties qu'ils jouaient, et il y avait pour l'instant une égalité parfaite.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, pratiquant la Chouine, s'instaurait autour d'eux une sorte de bulle hermétique. C'était leur monde, et ils en arrivaient presque à oublier où ils se trouvaient. Ce qui était franchement reposant.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer, dans le plus grand des calmes, méthodiques, professionnels. Ce jeu n'était pas un simple jeu pour eux, mais une partie de leurs vies. Enfin, de la vie qu'ils avaient laissé au-delà de ces murs. Les cartes distribuées, ils s'attelèrent à battre l'autre coûte que coûte. Question de fierté, car à Azkaban, c'était à peu près tout ce qui leur restait.

McLaggen menait aisément le jeu, et ne cachait pas sa satisfaction. Il aimait gagner, bien sûr. L'autre grognait, mécontent. Belby observa ses cartes, dans l'intention de poser un coup fatal, quand il bloqua son regard sur celles déjà en place. Il y avait un problème. Plus précisément, il y avait 5 as.

 **\- T'as triché, bordel !** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton rageur.

McLaggen lui lança un regard courroucé, et plaqua violemment ses cartes sur la table. Puis, prenant son air le plus indigné, rétorqua:

 **\- Me traite pas de tricheur, connard !**

 **\- J'dis ce que j'veux, tafiole ! Tu triches depuis le début ! Sale con ! T'est un putain de tricheur !**

 **\- Répète un peu !** menaça McLaggen en se levant, envoyant bruyamment valser la chaise derrière lui.

 **\- Tricheur !** cria Belby en donnant un grand coup dans la table, faisant voler toutes les cartes.

Il se jeta sur McLaggen, et leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Autour d'eux, des acclamations se faisaient entendre, des autres prisonniers qui encourageaient pour plus de castagne. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour des balustrades, certains même étaient descendus pour être au plus proche de l'action.

Sous les holas de joie, Belby donna un premier coup dans le ventre à l'autre prisonnier, qui se tordit de douleur, le souffle coupé. Il voulu réitérer son geste, encore plus violemment, mais McLaggen fut plus rapide et lui assena un brutal coup dans la tête avec son front. Ensuite, il le frappa là où il pouvait l'atteindre, et rapidement, ils tombèrent à terre, l'un sûr l'autre, et commencèrent à rouler, se donnant des coups de plus en plus vicieux, aux jambes, aux bras, aux torses.

La gardienne Parkinson leur ordonna en hurlant de se séparer, mais tout à leur bagarre, ils n'entendirent pas. Elle semblait prise au dépourvu, à cette heure-là de la journée, les autres gardiens étaient tous assignés à une autre tâche et elle était seule pour surveiller l'Unité. Le temps que les renforts arrivent, ça serait déjà très grave. Elle cria de nouveau, agacée et un peu effrayée.

Les coups étaient portés un peu partout, à l'aveugle. Belby réussit difficilement à coincer l'autre entre ses jambes, et le chevaucha. Il le frappa furieusement aux visages, envoyant valser son visage et craquer sa mâchoire. McLaggen grogna, du sang sortait d'entre ses lèvres et de son arcade sourcilière. Un peu sonné, il ne put se protéger des poings suivants qui s'abattirent de plus en plus férocement sur sa face, et une de ses dents sauta.

Reprenant au bout d'un moment ses esprits, McLaggen poussa sur son bassin et renversa les positions. Essoufflé, il bloqua les mains de Belby au dessus de sa tête, et celui si, allongé par terre, surplombé de son ennemi, se débattit comme il put, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. McLaggen lui cracha au visage, un cracha rouge de sang, et le gifla.

Agressif, McLaggen empoigna les cheveux de Belby, et s'en servit pour fracasser la tête de l'autre sur le sol. Belby hurla sous la douleur, il pouvait jurer avoir entendu son crâne craquer. McLaggen recommença, plus durement encore, puis une nouvelle fois, et une autre. Il le frappa tellement contre la dureté du par-terre qu'une tache rouge commença à se former à l'endroit où claquait le crâne.

McLaggen n'avait pas remarqué que son adversaire avait cessé de se débattre, et continuait sauvagement à exploser la caboche de l'autre contre le sol, de plus en plus fort. Le crâne s'était ouvert sûrement, il avait entendu un sale bruit.

Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que les renforts étaient arrivés, et hurla de surprise et de rage lorsqu'il fut tirer en arrière, obligé de lâcher son ennemi. Il fut plaqué violemment contre le sol, les mains derrière le dos, contraint de rester immobile par un maton, qui lui appuyait sur le dos avec la pointe de sa matraque, le faisant souffrir le martyr. La tête sur le côté, il observa Belby, où plutôt son corps ensanglanté qui ne bougeait plus, avec environ 5 gardiens autour, tentant visiblement de le faire réagir. Puis, il entendit la gardienne Parkinson vociférer:

 **\- 97B446 est mort !**

Les matons s'écartèrent du corps, et McLaggen put apercevoir les yeux exorbités de Belby, brumeux et ouverts, et son crâne sanglant à la forme étrange, écrasé, explosé et sanglant. Ensuite, il fut prestement escorté jusqu'au trou, où il allait resté longtemps, en attente qu'un nouveau jugement pour meurtre se rajoute à sa peine.

Les prisonniers furent eux obligés de regagner leurs cellules en urgence. Ils étaient stupéfaits, dégoûtés et la plupart excités par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et à travers leurs barreaux, observaient avec fascination le corps sans vie de Belby être emmené par les gardes-chiourmes ils ne savaient où, laissant une longue et morbide traînée de sang derrière lui.

Ils restèrent enfermés dans leurs cellules jusqu'au lendemain matin, sans repas du soir, comme le voulait le protocole en cas de meurtre au sein de l'Unité Hogwart.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Amici miei:**_ Mes amis

 _ **Puttana:**_ Pute

 _ **Capito:**_ Compris

 _ **Amore:**_ (Mon) amour

 _ **Intesi ? Voglio che cio sia fatto rapidamente, e fa bene. Ok ? Grazie, ciao:**_ C'est compris ? Je veux que ça soit fait rapidement, et bien fait. Ok ? Merci, salut.

 _ **Ciao cugino, come sei ?:**_ Salut cousin, comment ça va ?

 _ **Cazzo:**_ Putain

 _ **Ometto:**_ Petit homme

 _ **Basta:**_ Ça suffit (en gros, parce que c'est une expression bien italienne, mais je pense que tout le monde à bien saisi le sens)

 _ **Chiudila:**_ Ferme-la

* * *

Verdict ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Bon, je suis désolée. Mille excuses vraiment, je suis en retard. En fait, pour tout vous dire, mon ordinateur m'a lâchement abandonné la semaine dernière, emportant avec lui tous les fichiers qu'il contenait, et donc les chapitres déjà écrit et les notes que j'avais fait... Impossible de les récupérer en plus ! Donc j'ai dû tout refaire en une semaine, et j'ai enfin fini de réécrire ce chapitre là. Bon voilà, vous savez tout. Encore pardon, il n'y aura plus de retard normalement.

Sinon, à part ça, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Les différentes relations, Harry/Drago, Ron/Blaise ? Les parents de Ron, vous les trouvé comment ? Et Seamus ?

Vous inquiétez pas, Dean et Remus reviennent bientôt, ainsi que Nott (si il en a qu'il l'aime bien)

La bagarre à la fin, ça allait ? Je suis assez fière de moi pour ça. J'ai l'impression quelle est plus réaliste, et plus détaillée. Enfin je trouve.

 **Ah oui aussi, je voulais vous dire:**

 **\- Un GRAND ET ENORME merci à vous tous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, c'est un honneur, je vous aime ! TOUS (même toi là-bas)** **!**

Bon bah voilà, je ne sais que vous dire de plus, à part que j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Et sinon, à la prochaine, c'est à dire le 19 novembre (je serais à l'heure, promis !)

 _BISOUS (et ptite review si le cœur vous en dit)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Salutations vous tous !**

Et mille pardon ! Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable !

Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !

Sans plus attendre, puisque vous avez déjà assez attendu, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Il est tout chaud, tout juste fini, donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes (même si normalement, il y en a pas trop)

 **BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUX NOEL !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Drago Malefoy, matricule 98M402. Condamné pour complicité de meurtre par instigation.

Sentence: 20 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 15 ans.

* * *

 **\- J'vais tous vous buter, sales tafioles !** criait Diggory en se battant, tandis que Dean le retenait fermement par les bras.

En face de lui, Drago Malefoy, le visage fermé, lui lançait un regard méprisant. A ses côtés, Flint et Zabini se retenaient visiblement d'en venir aux mains, tandis que plus loin, Nott avait la charge de retenir Crabbe, qui grognait comme un buffle, enragé. A cette heure du soir, tandis qu'ils attendaient tous pour recevoir les plateaux de nourriture, la pagaille semblait totale. Pourtant, personne encore ne s'était prit de coup, et les matons, qui les avaient encerclés furieusement, ne bougeaient plus.

 **\- Viens te battre, connard !** hurla Crabbe plus loin, tout en essayant avec force de se dégager de la poigne de Nott, qui avait du mal à le retenir. **Viens te battre ! J'me ferais un plaisir de t'écraser la gueule !**

Malefoy ordonna le calme de sa voix froide, mordante, et le géant arrêta ses mouvements. Il ne devait pas y avoir de sang, pas encore. Ses troupes se calmèrent, bien que Flint et Zabini aient visiblement bien envie de réduire en miettes Diggory. Celui-ci rétorqua férocement, le ton partant dans les aigus:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, gros con ?! Tu devrais crever, comme ton débile de pote !**

A ces mots et au souvenir de la mort de Goyle, Crabbe rugit et recommença à se débattre. Il voulait lui faire avaler sa langue, lui couper la bite et la lui faire bouffer. Il cria d'ailleurs ses envies, rageur.

Le blond se retourna majestueusement, puis dans un claquement de langue, ordonna le calme. Harry, qui se trouvait sur le côté, prêt à parer toutes attaques de Diggory, admira la force de son ennemi, et la poigne qu'il avait sur les membres de son clan. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher cette joutes verbales de commencer, car Cédric, bien qu'ayant reconnu être sous les ordres de Potter, ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait soif de vengeance.

Dean frappa légèrement Diggory à la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer un peu. Assez pour que Potter puisse, d'une voix froide, lui commander d'arrêter toutes ces insultes. Diggory tourna la tête vers son chef de clan, les yeux brillants de rage, puis s'éloigna en bousculant le grand noir qui l'avait relâché. Tout à son énervement, il s'empara d'un plateau-repas et partit s'asseoir à leur table, rageur.

Harry se tourna alors vers Malefoy, et ce qu'il croisa dans le regard du blond le figea quelques secondes. Celui-ci transpirait de colère. Les détenus se dissipèrent enfin, chacun rejoignant leur table, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Dean et Harry d'un côté, et Malefoy et Flint de l'autre. Le blond se rapprocha de son ennemi, d'un pas seulement, puis il lança, le timbre froid avec un ton d'avertissement:

 **\- T'as jusqu'à demain, Potter.**

Puis, il se retourna, et rejoignit les siens.

Harry, après avoir hoché la tête, fit de même, talonné par Dean qui lui lançait des regards plein d'interrogations. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi le blond parlait, mais vu la mine grave de son ami, cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

Après avoir pris tous un plateau, ils s'installèrent à la table, où les attendaient déjà Ron, Seamus, Sirius et Remus. Alors, avant même d'avoir commencé à manger, Dean demanda:

 **\- De quoi il parlait, l'autre con ?**

 **\- Rien d'important.** balaya Harry en soupirant.

Il n'avait aucune envie que les autres soient au courant. Il avait trop honte pour ça, et savait très bien que cela allait inévitablement entraîner des conflits. Non, il devait être discret, et le faire dans le plus grand secret. Pour que jamais personne ne découvre la vérité.

Pour faire bonne figure, Harry détourna habilement la conversation et se pencha vers le concerné. Son timbre de voix trahissant son énervement, il cracha à Diggory, qui lui non plus ne décolorait pas:

 **\- Bordel, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu les provoques ?**

 **\- J'veux qu'ils crèvent, tous.** maugréa Cédric en baissant la tête, comme un gamin grognon prit en faute et qui pourtant ne voulait pas reconnaître ses tords.

 **\- Si tu continues comme ça, c'est toi qu'ils vont crever.** annonça Ron en soupirant.

Harry déglutit difficilement, c'était bien vrai. La seule différence était que c'était lui que le clan Malefoy avait envoyé pour tuer un membre de son propre clan. Bon Dieu, il ne fallait vraiment pas que les autres le découvrent un jour. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, tout en observant à la dérobée le beau Diggory, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre. Il ne fallait pas que ça passe pour un meurtre... Il pensa tout de suite à la pendaison. C'était le moyen le plus rapide, le plus efficace. Il balaya rapidement ces idées noires de sa tête, tout en les conservant tout de même dans un coin de son cerveau, ayant conscience que très bientôt, il allait devoir les mettre en application.

Il observa ses troupes autour de la table. Sirius et Remus s'échangeaient des messes-basses, et il voyait Lupin lancer des coups d'œil furtif vers Ron, qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Et pour cause, le regard du rouquin était totalement accaparé par Seamus, de même que Dean qui couvait son petit protégé d'un œil inquiet.

Le plus jeune avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Déjà pas causant depuis son agression, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la matinée. Il était pale, très pale, et d'énormes cernes noirs creusaient ses yeux fatigués et vitreux. Il avait posé les deux coudes sur la table pour maintenir sa tête qui semblait ne pouvoir tenir toute seule. Il mordait violemment ses lèvres gercées, et tremblotait, ce qui donnait dans l'ensemble un tableau pas vraiment glorieux. Il avait l'air à bout, plus encore que ces derniers jours. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi.

Dean se posait exactement la même question, et ne se gêna pas pour l'exprimer à voix haute, tout en gardant son ton paternaliste qu'il employait toujours avec Seamus:

 **\- T'as pas l'air bien, Seam'. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?**

Le petit irlandais releva rapidement la tête en écarquillant les yeux, comme surprit qu'on s'adresse à lui. Puis, il rentra la tête dans son cou et battit des paupières, qui semblaient beaucoup trop lourde. En fait, il avait l'air de pouvoir s'écrouler et se briser au moindre mouvement.

 **\- Non... Non, ça va.**

 **\- T'es sûr ?** insista Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Au contact, Seamus sursauta violemment et s'éloigna en grimaçant, jetant des regards apeurés partout autour de lui. Ron se figea devant une telle réaction. Il avait pensé que depuis le temps, l'irlandais allait mieux. Ça n'avait plus l'air d'être le cas. Il préféra ranger sa main près de son plateau-repas, et jeta à son acolyte un regard empli d'inquiétude.

Seamus reprit assez vite contenance, et fronça les sourcils. Puis, il murmura:

 **\- Je crois que... J'suis juste un peu fatigué.**

Ensuite, il se leva, sans plus de cérémonie, et sorti du réfectoire pour rejoindre sa cellule. Les autres l'observèrent s'en aller en titubant légèrement, mais aucun ne fit un commentaire. Pas même Dean, qui se contenta de soupirer. L'état du plus jeune était inquiétant, il semblait aller de mal en pis. Et plus il voyait le petit irlandais dépérir, plus sa haine pour Nott se renforçait. Un jour, un jour il le tuerait. Il se l'était promis.

Harry se concentra sur ses autres compagnons. Ron semblait énervé, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait eu vent de la visite des parents du roux hier après-midi, alors c'était peut-être ça. Lui n'avait pas eu de parents, mais son oncle et sa tante étaient tellement détestable qu'il aurait été dans le même état s'ils étaient venus le voir. Pas qu'ils fassent le déplacement, jamais. Ils avaient été bien heureux de se débarrasser de lui.

Les œillades de Lupin s'étaient accentuées en direction du jeune roux, et il semblait l'avoir remarqué. S'il n'avait rien dit au départ, par respect pour les anciens et car il était un gars plutôt patient, il avait atteint ses limites. Passablement énervé, il cracha en direction de Remus:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, bordel ?**

Remus frémit, et baissa la tête. Ron souffla bruyamment, et réitéra sa question. Finalement, voyant que Lupin ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre, mal à l'aise en public, se fut Sirius qui s'en chargea, d'une voix forte, dure, en voulant à Ron d'avoir agressé son ami:

 **\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.**

Remus avait été touché et transformé par ses années en prison. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il était enfermé entre quatre murs, face à la haine de tous. Et avant que Sirius n'arrive et décide de le prendre sous son aile, il en avait bavé. Que ce soit les matons, ou bien les autres prisonniers, tous semblaient vouloir le voir mourir, sans pourtant oser le toucher. Il était un monstre, une bête de foire, un démon. Il avait bouffé ses parents, et pour tous, ce n'était pas acceptable. Pire que tout, c'était le pire des crimes, et pour eux, il n'était même plus humain. Adulte, ce fait ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il avait connu les brimades, les insultes, les passages à tabac, dès le plus jeune âge. Alors, il avait vite apprit à se taire. A présent, dès qu'il sentait la haine de l'autre, rien qu'un peu, il se retrouvait bloqué.

Ainsi, voir Ron énervé, à son encontre qui plus est, l'avait tétanisé et il ne se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer. Il n'avait rien fait de mal: il s'inquiétait juste. Comme depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis en fait qu'il avait appris le passé du jeune roux. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien Ron, et même lui, le monstre, trouvait dégueulasse ce que lui avait fait subir ses frères.

Mais Ron ne savait pas qu'il savait, alors, plus énervé encore par le ton employé par Sirius pour lui répondre, il répliqua agressivement:

 **\- Pourquoi il s'inquiète ?**

Sirius se mordit la langue, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment tout révéler. Mais il ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps, parce qu'il voulait vraiment remettre ce petit con à sa place. Il voyait Remus trembler, et il ne le supportait pas. Son ami avait besoin de protection, pas qu'on l'insulte ainsi.

Il s'était fait un devoir de protéger Remus, dans chaque situation. Lui ne croyait pas en sa culpabilité, il ne le voyait pas comme un monstre. Et le voir si faible lui était insupportable. Donc il ne réfléchit pas plus loin, et attaqua directement:

 **\- Il a peur que tu sois traumatisé d'avoir été baisé par tes frères, _mio misero ometto_. **

Ron se releva d'un bon, les yeux écarquillés. Autour de la table, tous l'observaient avec des grands yeux. Personne ne savait, personne n'était sensé savoir. Ron croisa les regards surpris, incrédules, de Dean, d'Harry, de Cédric. Ils l'observaient tous, la bouche ouverte, attendant que Ron démente, ou au moins s'explique. Mais le rouquin ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'aurait plus jamais voulu en parler.

Son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Sirius n'était pas censé savoir. Il n'en avait parlé qu'une fois, à Zabini. Oh bordel !

 **\- C'est Zabini qui te l'a dit ?** cracha Ron, se sentant à deux doigts d'exploser.

 **\- Oh non !** ricana Sirius. **Mon cousin protège bien ton secret ! Tu as de la chance,** _ **ometto**_ **, on dirait bien qu'il tient à toi.**

Ron vit rouge, énervé de voir que Black semblait tout savoir. Il frappa son poing violemment sur la table, puis, avant que les matons n'interviennent pour le calmer, avant qu'il commette un meurtre, il sorti du réfectoire à grandes enjambées, rejoignant sa cellule.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Black. Puis, il grogna, à voix basse, se forçant à ne pas s'emporter:

 **\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire, bordel ?**

En voyant le visage renfermé du brun, Sirius perdit un peu de sa superbe. Il est vrai que les yeux émeraudes d'Harry brillaient de rage, et qu'il en était vraiment impressionnant. Et puis, il ne savait quoi répondre. Devait-il tout raconter ? Ça signifierait devoir avouer qu'il n'avait pas protégé le roux lorsque Zabini avait prévu de le violer.

Se murant dans le silence, il planta sa fourchette d'un geste rageur dans ce qui semblait être des pâtes, espérant ainsi clore le débat. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune information de la part de Sirius, se tourna vers Lupin, qui était toujours aussi blanc. Il le somma de répondre, et Remus s'exécuta, la voix faible:

 **\- C'est la vérité. Ron a buté ses frères parce qu'ils abusaient de lui.**

 **\- Et comment vous êtes au courant ?** soupira Harry, qui s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir vu le malaise de son ami, et surtout, de l'avoir envoyé dans la gueule de Zabini qui lui réservait le même sort.

 **\- C'est Zabini qui l'a forcé à lui dire. Il voulait s'amuser un peu avant de le violer, alors il l'a forcé à lui raconter sa première fois. Et... Sirius a tout entendu.**

Harry se mit la tête entre les mains, s'en voulant d'autant plus. A cause de lui, Ron avait dû revivre son passé. Il savait, il devinait combien cela avait dû être difficile. Surtout s'il s'avérait être aussi dur que celui qu'il semblait avoir vécu.

Jamais, jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Ron par le passé. Le petit rouquin semblait si joyeux, si insouciant, si innocent. Il l'avait directement vu comme la candeur incarnée, de même que Seamus. Puis, tandis que le jeune irlandais s'était fait souillé, avait perdu son innocence, Ron était resté à ses côtés et l'avait même aidé. Il était le sympa, en plus d'être le doux. Et pour cela, Harry avait décrété qu'il était intouchable.

Il savait aussi que c'était ce qui avait directement plus au métis, Zabini. Ce violeur psychopathe ne prenait pas ses victimes au hasard, elles étaient toujours les plus jeunes, les plus faibles. Ceux qui n'avaient rien à foutre A Azkaban. Ron était devenu une proie de choix, une proie de luxe. Harry avait bien vu le rital fixer Ron, lui lancer des remarques salaces, saliver devant le corps du roux. Aussi avait-il été très surpris lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Zabini n'avait pas violer Ron lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il aurait pu le faire, personne ne l'empêchait.

Maintenant, Harry comprenait. Enfin peut-être, parce que ce qu'il croyait impliquait que le rital ressente des sentiments. Et avant tout ça, il n'aurait jamais pu penser ce fait possible. Zabini semblait sans cœur, sans compassion, sans âme. C'était un violeur, doublé d'un psychopathe. Pourtant, il avait visiblement été adoucit par l'histoire de Ron, ce qui était un exploit en soi. Ainsi donc, le métis craquait sûrement sur le jeune rouquin. C'était plutôt surprenant.

 **\- Y'a un truc que j'pige pas.** entendit-il grommeler.

Harry se tourna vers Dean, qui fixait Black du regard. Il avait le visage fermé, les yeux noirs, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il se retenait de bondir pour frapper l'italien. D'autre que Black se serait ratatiner sur sa chaise, pour échapper au regard meurtrier du grand noir, mais pas lui. Le rital soutenait sa posture, faisait face, imperturbable, pas du tout impressionné. Il semblait même avoir un petit rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres, parce qu'il se savait plus fort, et que la colère de Dean Thomas était ridicule.

 **\- Comment ça s'fait que t'es au courant ? T'étais sensé être avec Lupin, pas dans la laverie. Parce que sinon, tu serais allé aider Weasley, comme on avait dit, hein ?** gronda Dean, en se penchant de plus en plus vers l'italien.

 **\- Tu veux me frapper ?** ricana Black. **Mais vas-y mec, je t'en pris. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas buté quelqu'un...**

Avant que les choses commencent à s'envenimer, Harry claqua la paume de sa main contre la table et ordonna à tous de rejoindre leurs cellules. Il ne voulait pas de bagarre, il n'avait pas besoin que d'autres se retrouvent au trou, ni même qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Ses hommes obéirent, en grognant, et la calme fut vite revenu au réfectoire.

En s'engageant lui aussi vers les portes de sortie, Harry croisa le regard rieur de Malefoy. Le blond se moquait ouvertement de lui, accompagné par Flint qui ricanait à ses côtés. Harry leva son doigt dans un geste des plus explicites, et, passablement énervé par toutes ces histoires et pour avoir été le sujet de moquerie de son ennemi, il sorti rageusement de la grande salle, rejoignant le lieu des cellules.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis s'assit à une table dans la salle TV. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans sa cellule, parce qu'il y avait sûrement Ron, et que celui-ci devait être au plus mal. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie de le voir comme ça, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire, et surtout, parce que réconforter les gens ce n'était pas son truc. Les gestes de tendresse, très peu pour lui. Il n'en avait jamais connu. Bien sûr, après cette histoire avec Zabini, lorsque Ron lui était revenu, la gueule en sang et le T-shirt déchiré, il s'était occupé de lui. Mais finalement, il n'avait fait que le nettoyer doucement, sans lui adresser un mot de réconfort. Il n'en connaissait aucun.

Harry balaya la salle du regard, et s'arrêta sur Cédric Diggory, en grande discussion avec un prisonnier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il semblait qu'il s'énervait, à en croire les grands gestes qui effectuaient et sa mâchoire qui se contractait. Harry soupira. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à présent, il allait devoir le tuer. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment. Ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème d'abattre un homme, il n'était pas vraiment son ami, surtout que le beau gosse lui posait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose en ce moment. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ici, sans arme. A mains nues ? Hors de question. Il n'était pas un animal. Et puis surtout, comment faire pour que personne ne le remarque ? Bien sûr, il avait pris perpétuité sans possibilité de parole, et donc il ne pourrait pas prendre plus, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller au trou. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que Malefoy avait gagné. Et le blond ne gagnerait pas.

Il continua son observation, et tomba sur Sirius Black, assit en face du Lupin. Ils se chuchotaient des paroles à l'oreille, penchés l'un vers l'autre, semblant plus proche que jamais. Comme si une bulle les entourait, hermétique au monde extérieur et surtout, aux regards de dégoûts que les autres détenus avaient envers Remus Lupin.

Sirius Black était un homme tout à fait impressionnant. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, jamais. En fait, il donnait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir ressentir d'autre que la colère ou la moquerie. Harry avait entendu des histoires sur lui. Notamment sur la relation qu'il y aurait entre Lupin et lui, même si Harry ni croyait pas. Mais aussi sur une relation qu'il aurait eu avec Severus Rogue. Et il est vrai que le brun avait souvent surpris des regards tristes venant de l'un ou de l'autre. C'était plutôt étrange, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Ça ne le regardait pas.

Toujours est-il que Sirius Black savait se défendre, et qu'il avait probablement tué pas mal de monde pour paraître aussi respecter dans cette Unité. Harry devait le garder sous le coude, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Parce que le fait de ne pas avoir aider Ron, alors que c'était un ordre, s'apparentait à de la trahison. Alors bien sûr, cela ne devait pas rester impuni, et Harry se retrouvait dans l'obligation de montrer à ses troupes qu'il n'acceptait pas un tel comportement (sinon, c'en était fini de lui), sans pour autant risquer de le perdre, car il était un très grand atout.

Soudain, Harry eu une idée, et il sourit intérieurement. Sirius Black savait comment tuer, et il avait besoin de le "punir". De plus, il cherchait comment tuer Diggory. La solution était toute trouvée. Il se releva, les pieds de la chaise raclant sur le sol crade de l'Unité, et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la table où se tenait Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

D'un signe de tête, il demanda silencieusement à Lupin de partir, d'aller vaquer à ses occupations. Sirius grogna quand il vit son ami obtempérer, et jeta un regard noir à Potter. Il n'aimait pas laisser Remus tout seul. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, pour le rassurer, et s'en alla en direction de sa cellule.

Enfin seul avec Black, Harry s'installa sur la chaise en face, et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Il gardait son visage fermé, parce que ce n'était pas un ami, et qu'il devait se montrer ferme. Les émotions n'étaient pas bien vu à Azkaban.

 **\- J'pourrais te tabasser à mort pour c'que t'as fais.** annonça Potter sans préambule, la voix posée où pointait une source d'avertissement.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** ricana Sirius. **Pour pas avoir sauvé le cul du ptit Weasley ? Me fais pas rire,** _ **capo**_ **. C'est toi qui as vendu son cul en premier.**

Harry grogna, pour la forme. L'italien avait raison, bien sûr. Mais, il ne se laissa pas démonter, il avait besoin de Black. Celui-ci l'impressionnait vraiment, de par sa carrure, et même son accent chantant. Il était vraiment pas mal physiquement, peut-être un peu trop maigre aux goûts d'Harry. Et pas assez blond.

 **\- J'vais pas te buter, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Mais tu vas faire une mission pour moi. Et j'dirais aux autres de pas se venger.**

 **-** _ **Cazzo**_ **...** souffla Black.

Il le scruta de ses yeux noirs pétillants, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre. Devait-il lutter, montrer qu'il n'était à la botte de personne ? Il se savait fort, mais pas assez pour refuser. Contre Potter seul, il pourrait gagner. Mais pas contre tous. Et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer de sortir du clan Potter. Il s'y sentait bien, il s'y amusait, et depuis qu'il avait rejoint cette guerre, Remus paraissait plus souriant.

 **\- J'dois faire quoi ?** soupira Sirius en haussant un sourcil, feignant la nonchalance.

Harry lui sourit, heureux que son plan se passe comme il l'avait prévu. Il se pencha en avant, collant presque son menton sur le plat de la table, et chuchota, en fixant sérieusement les pupilles noires de l'italien:

 **\- Tu vas m'aider à buter Diggory.**

* * *

Ron attendait à la laverie, le pied droit tapotant nerveusement contre le sol. Il espérait que Zabini vienne, parce que contre toutes attentes, il était la seule personne avec laquelle il avait envie de parler à ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cet homme lui faisait encore peur, et il était surtout un violeur psychopathe, au même titre que ses frères. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, qu'il lui parlait, qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, il voulait passer du temps avec lui.

Le bruit assourdissant des machines le rendait nerveux, et il triturait ses ongles, ses yeux se fermant à cause du mal de tête qui pointait. Il était en colère. Ce qu'avait dit Black au réfectoire l'avait profondément énervé. Il n'aurait pas dû être au courant, personne n'aurait jamais dû le savoir. Il ne savait pas à présent comment le verrait les autres membres du clan, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être le petit gars faible qui s'était fait violé durant toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le plaigne, ou qu'on retente quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il savait très bien que si cette histoire s'étendait à toute l'Unité, que si tout Azkaban venait à être au courant, il serait la cible de tous ces connards de prisonniers en manque de sexe. Et jamais il voudrait revivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Tandis qu'il se frottait le front, posant sa paume froide contre son crâne bouillonnant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis claquer en se refermant. Il rouvrit les yeux, les pointa en direction de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Et il sourit doucement en voyant l'italien. Il était, inexplicablement, content de le voir.

 **\- Je t'ai manqué,** _ **amore**_ **?** susurra Zabini, en l'éblouissant de son sourire éternel.

Il y avait une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, et pourtant, Ron n'en fut pas offusquer. L'italien était comme ça, toujours rieur, toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne changeait pas. Zabini s'avança vers le petit roux, et s'adossa contre le mur en face de lui. Puis, il sorti une cigarette, l'alluma, et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Il attendait qu'il parle.

 **\- Black sait pour moi. Pour mes frères.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'aille lui péter la gueule ?**

 **\- Tu ferais ça ?** s'étonna Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Ouai. J'me ferais sûrement rétamer, mon _cugino_ est plus fort que moi. **

Zabini rigola à sa propre blague, et Ron se pinça les lèvres. Il posa sa question, pas très sur de lui:

 **- _Cugino_ ? **

**\- Black, c'est mon cousin.** expliqua Zabini. **Par le sang, même si lui veut plus en entendre parler.**

Ron opina de la tête. Il avait d'autres questions, mais il se doutait que cela devait être une longue histoire, et il marchait encore sur des œufs avec Zabini. Il ne savait pas encore à quel moment il devait s'arrêter, parce que le rital avait le sang chaud et s'énervait facilement. Il le craignait encore, même si c'était moins qu'à son arrivée à Azkaban. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était là.

Au lieu de satisfaire sa curiosité, car il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une bagarre à cet instant, il se rapprocha de Zabini et s'adossa à ses côtés. Puis, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, et s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Le rital fit de même, laissant lui ses jambes s'étirer.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils se touchaient de leurs épaules, et pour Zabini, c'était déjà énorme. Lui qui n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis quelques semaines déjà, le simple fait d'être en contact avec l'objet de ses désirs le rendait fou. Mais il ne tenta rien, connaissant déjà la suite des événements s'il se mettait à vouloir aller plus loin. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher pour une simple satisfaction personnelle qui ne durerait qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Au lieu de ça, il jeta au loin sa cigarette, et tourna son regard vers le roux.

 **\- Tu feras quoi quand tu sortiras ?**

Ron se tourna lui aussi vers Zabini, surprit par la question. Surprit surtout que ce soit lui qui lui demande. Il fronça les sourcils ensuite, voyant que l'italien attendait une réponse. Il réfléchit, et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Sa sortie lui paraissait si loin, presque irréelle. Il en avait pour 30 ans derrière les barreaux, alors il préférait ne pas penser à ça.

Au lieu de répondre, il questionna:

 **\- Et toi ?**

Zabini soupira, et sourit doucement. Ron se surprit à se dire qu'il était vraiment beau comme ça, les yeux légèrement plissés, le sourire doux, la tête légèrement penchée en pleine réflexion. Il était tellement magnifique lorsqu'il ne ressemblait pas à un psychopathe, avec son rictus moqueur toutes dents visibles.

 **\- Je reprendrais les affaires de mon père. Et je le buterais. Ou alors je m'enfuirais du pays, avec mon petit frère, et j'monterais ma propre affaire.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux tuer ton père ?**

Zabini ricana, et se pencha en avant. Les points serrés, le visage figé dans une grimace de dégoût, il expliqua:

 **\- C'est un _bastardello_. C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici ! Juste pour le montrer que je suis pas une tarlouze, même si j'aime enculer les mecs. **

**\- Je veux pas tuer mes parents.** annonça Ron. **Même s'ils m'ont fait du mal, même si je les déteste... J'veux pas les tuer. Ça reste mes parents, ils le méritent pas.**

Zabini déglutit difficilement, et s'éloigna de quelques millimètres. Il se sentait mal, d'un coup, et avait l'impression d'avoir fait une immense connerie. En fait, c'était le cas.

A l'instant même où ils parlaient, le père de Ron devait être mort, du fait d'un de ses gars à l'extérieur. C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre, ne supportant pas la détresse de Weasley. Il l'avait fait sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il s'était dit que ça ferait plaisir à son amore. Il était même venu dans la laverie pour lui annoncer, mais il se mordait la langue à présent. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire, finalement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout court.

Le silence reprit place dans la laverie, seulement interrompu par les tambours des machines à laver. Ron était perdu dans ses pensées, quant à Zabini, il ressentait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que dans quelques jours, peut-être même avant, le rouquin apprendrait la nouvelle de la mort de son père et lui en voudrait.

Si il l'apprenait. Il ne fallait pas que le roux apprenne que ça venait de lui. Il sentit les rouages de son cerveau accéléré, tandis qu'il imaginait un plan pour que Weasley ne se doute jamais qu'il avait fait assassiné son père. Il fallait qu'il croit que ça venait de l'extérieur, que c'était un accident, peut-être même un suicide. A cette idée, Zabini sourit mauvaisement. Finalement, il allait s'en tirer.

 **\- J'crois que je partirais.** murmura Ron. **J'irais rejoindre mon frère, Charlie. Il travaille en Roumanie, avec l'ONG Wolf Life. Il protège les loups de la chasse.**

Zabini planta son regard sur le profil du rouquin. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis se rappela de sa question. Ainsi, lorsqu'il sortirait d'Azkaban, Ron voulait partir du pays? A cette pensée, le rital eu un pincement au cœur. Mais il balaya ce sentiment incongru de ses idées, et questionna d'une voix posée, parce qu'il voulait la réponse et pourtant se doutait que ça gênerait Weasley d'en parler:

 **\- Il t'a jamais fait de mal, lui ?**

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Zabini savait ce que le rouquin avait vécu, il savait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait du mal à l"apprécier. C'était aussi pour ça que le rital se retenait, pour ne pas être confondu avec un de ses frères. Aussi, il ne posait jamais de questions sur le passé de Ron, pour ne pas le lui rappeler, pour ne pas reculer dans l'avancement de leur relation.

 **\- Non, jamais. Il a 8 ans de plus que moi, quand c'est arrivé la première fois, il avait 19 ans, il était déjà parti de la maison.**

Zabini acquiesça, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Il y avait dans la voix de Ron une tristesse cachée, un regret visible. Il semblait touché de ne pas avoir été aidé par ce grand frère, et Zabini le comprenait. Lui ferait tout pour Lino, lui serait revenu tuer tous ceux qui lui aurait fait du mal. Mais visiblement, Ron n'avait jamais pu compter sur personne de sa famille.

Blaise se sentait bien, dans cette laverie. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus être un psychopathe, un violeur, un prisonnier. Ici, adossé contre le mur froid, à côté du jeune rouquin, à simplement parler, il se sentait bien. Ils étaient dans une bulle calme, douce, où il ne ressentait plus ses pulsions qui le bouffaient à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas envie de faire le mal, quand Ron était à ses côtés. Et c'était réellement reposant pour lui.

Le silence reprit place, le temps qu'il fume une cigarette. Il entendait la légère respiration de Weasley, et ça le calmait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir coucher avec, bien sûr, le caresser, le pénétrer. Il voulait tout ça, tellement que parfois il en avait mal au ventre. Mais savoir que le roux était calme à côté de lui, grâce à lui, qu'il pourrait peut-être s'endormir alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce, le cœur de Zabini s'en retrouvait gonflé de plaisir.

Ça le changeait, lui qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

Tout doucement, juste après qu'il ait jeté au loin son mégot, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit du mouvement à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête légèrement, et observa.

Ron s'était totalement retourné vers lui, lentement, et s'était carrément mit à genoux en face de lui, les mains posées sur ses propres cuisses, le dos droit, la tête un peu baissée. Et surtout, le rouge aux joues. Sans une telle maîtrise de lui-même, Zabini lui aurait sauté dessus directement en le voyant ainsi.

Au lieu de ça, il attendit patiemment, n'entreprenant aucun geste, restant statufié par peur d'interrompre quelque chose qui semblait important. Il fixait le visage du rouquin, les sourcils froncés sous l'incompréhension. Et Ron semblait de plus en plus gêné, fuyant son regard, les joues à présent pourpres et se triturant les doigts.

 **\- J'peux... J'peux juste essayer quelque chose ?** chuchota le roux, toujours sans le regarder.

 **\- Bien sûr,** _ **amore**_ **.** répondit Zabini sur le même ton.

Alors, tout doucement, Ron se pencha vers lui. Il se rapprocha, encore et encore, millimètre par millimètre, sa tête de plus en plus proche de celle de Blaise. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à simplement 1 ou 2 centimètres du visage de l'italien. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans leurs comparses, et Zabini remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu un bleu aussi magnifique. C'était magique. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent, et Blaise n'osait faire aucun mouvement. Ron semblait l'interrogé du regard, ses yeux pétillants d'envie et d'appréhension. Comme s'il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée. Puis, il ferma les paupières, et combla le vide insupportable entre eux-deux.

Il effleura d'abord de ses lèvres celles de l'italien, qui n'osait même plus respirer. Il les frôla, tout doucement, et s'éloigna un peu. Puis, il replongea, cette fois-ci plus franchement, et écrasa presque les lèvres de Zabini. Il les entre-ouvrit, et laissa passer la pointe de sa langue, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il faisait. C'était nouveau pour lui.

Au contact du muscle humide du rouquin sur sa lèvre inférieure, Zabini sembla se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux d'un coup, et monta ses mains au niveau du visage de Ron, posant délicatement ses paumes contre les joues brûlantes de l'autre. Il approfondit ensuite le baiser, passant tendrement sa langue sur les lèvres de Ron, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Ron ouvrit les lèvres, laissant s'échapper un soupir, et Zabini en profita pour y pénétrer.

C'était des mouvements doux, langoureux. Leurs langues roulaient ensemble, leurs lèvres mouvaient dans un même geste. Ils partageaient le même souffle. Rien n'était brusque, ils s'embrassaient tout simplement, comme on embrasse une première fois, un peu maladroitement, avec toute la douceur du monde. C'était magique.

Dans un bruit de succion, ils s'écartèrent après quelques minutes. Zabini rouvrit les yeux, ses mains tenant toujours la tête du jeune rouquin. Et ce qu'il vit le fit exploser de l'intérieur.

En face de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, Ron avait toujours les yeux fermés, semblant totalement abandonné dans son plaisir. Il avait les joues rouges, ses taches de rousseurs ressortant merveilleusement. Mais surtout, et Zabini ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer avidement cet endroit: Ron avait les lèvres gonflées, humides, à cause de leur baiser. Et voir ses lèvres rougies, luisantes, c'était si excitant... Trop pour qu'il puisse se retenir.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il sauta presque sur Weasley, et colla de nouveau leurs lèvres. Le baiser était plus brutal, plus assoiffé. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, et pénétra sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. C'était bon, trop bon, et les gémissements du rouquin ne l'aidaient pas à prendre conscience de la réalité.

Embrassant comme une bête en manque, il força le roux à s'allonger sur le dos, et se positionna sur lui. D'un coup de hanche presque violent, il se plaça entre ses jambes, et colla son bassin contre celui, tremblant, de Ron. Ses mains faisaient des aller-retour sur le corps du roux, s'attardant sur ses hanches, caressant la peau fine et chaude qui s'était révélée lorsque son T-shirt s'était relevé.

Zabini ondulait des reins, faisant se frotter son sexe durcit et recouvert de son pantalon, contre les fesses de Ron. Il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de tissu entre eux. Dévorant toujours les lèvres du rouquin, il roula d'un coup puissant son bassin, et la friction fut tel qu'il en gémit de bonheur. Il réitéra son geste, mimant une pénétration, tout en mordillant goulûment les lèvres de Ron.

Le corps mou sous lui ne bougeait pas, il s'en rendit compte malgré la brume de plaisir qui l'enveloppait. Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Mais, dans tous ces instincts bestiaux qui avaient pris possession de lui, il se dit qu'il fallait tout de même que le plus jeune réagisse.

Il quitta alors difficilement les lèvres si appétissantes de Ron, et lécha sensuellement la mâchoire du roux, jusqu'à son cou qu'il mordit. Il balançait toujours ses hanches contre l'entre-jambe de l'autre, faisant monter son propre désir sans se rendre compte que le sexe de Ron n'avait pas gonflé. Il déposa de nombreux baisers humides le long du cou du rouquin, puis entreprit d'aspirer un bout de peau entre ses lèvres.

Zabini voulait plus. La friction exercée par ses coups de butoir faisant rencontrer leurs entre-jambes n'étaient pas assez pour lui, ni même le suçon qu'il était en train de faire sur la peau si tentante de l'autre. Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin que sa queue se perde entre les chairs chaudes et moelleuses de son _amore_. Il descendit alors ses mains, qui lui servaient actuellement à griffer sensuellement les bras de Ron. Il les descendit donc, jusqu'à ses hanches, puis les fit glisser jusque dans son dos. Là, il agrippa rudement les fesses de Ron, et les attira sèchement vers lui au même moment qu'il donnait un violent coup de rein. La sensation fut comme une explosion de plaisir.

 **\- Zabini... s'il, s'il te plaît... arrête...**

Difficilement, Blaise ouvrit les yeux, releva la tête, et stoppa directement tous ses gestes. Sous lui, Ron tremblait de tout son être. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées, rouges sang. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, embués, brillants de larmes contenues. Il avait le teint blanc, cadavérique, et paraissait sous le choc. Zabini s'en voulu immédiatement.

Sans pour autant bouger, son sexe bandé toujours contre l'entre-jambe de Ron, il murmura d'une voix grave, enrouée par le désir:

 **\- Ça te plaît pas ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai pas envie...** chuchota Ron. **Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît...**

 **-** _ **Cazzo, amore**_ **!** grogna Blaise en caressant la joue de Ron. **C'est vraiment dur... J'en ai trop envie, bordel... Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pas baisé ?**

Ron ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Il savait comment fonctionnait l'italien, et là il avait toutes les chances d'y passer. Il en avait trop demandé, il avait oublié comment l'autre fonctionnait. C'était un violeur, et sûrement un accro au sexe. Il lui avait demandé de plus violer, et Zabini avait respecté ça. Et maintenant, il l'embrassait ? A quoi avait-il pensé, bordel ?

Il sentait le désir de Blaise contre son bassin, qui n'avait pas diminuer. Il voyait la mâchoire serrée du rital, qui se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas continuer. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, c'était trop tard. Zabini ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. C'était comme mettre un bon steak devant un loup sauvage et affamé en lui interdisant de le manger. Le loup le fait, automatiquement. Il dévore la viande, parce que c'est dans sa nature. Zabini est ainsi.

Soudain, Ron fut tiré en avant, et relevé. Debout sur ses deux jambes, on le poussa violemment contre le mur, et ses lèvres furent de nouveau accaparées. C'était un baiser dur, crû, sec. Leurs lèvres mouvaient agressivement ensemble, ça lui faisait mal, parce que ses lèvres violentées depuis des dizaines de minutes déjà semblaient à vif. Mais il aimait ça, bizarrement, il aimait ce baiser. Ce baiser qui semblait désespéré.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup, et Zabini se recula de quelques pas. Il ordonna, d'une voix grave:

 **\- Barre-toi.**

Ron resta interdit, le fixant sans comprendre. Zabini avait les vêtements froissés, les lèvres malmenées, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême et le pantalon déformé par son sexe gorgé de désir. Il tremblotait, bouillonnant de luxure, l'envie suintant de tous ses pores. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa mâchoire tendue, ses poings serrés. Il semblait énervé, prêt à bondir sur lui. Il était en fait un mélange parfait de colère et de désir brûlant. Majestueusement magnifique, bestialement effrayant.

 **\- Mais... je... Quoi ?...** balbutia Ron, presque apeuré.

 **\- Barre-toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **- _Ascolta_ : si tu restes ici, je vais pas me retenir. Donc tu te casses, et tu me laisses me branler, _capito_ ? On se voit plus tard, _amore_. **

Ron hocha nerveusement la tête, et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois la porte refermée, il sourit. Finalement, Zabini n'était pas un aussi gros connard que ça. Il pensait vraiment y passer cette fois-ci, que Blaise serrait trop en manque pour résister. Ron avait eu si peur.

Il n'avait rien pu ressentir. Le premier baiser avait été magique, mais la suite... Il avait bien fait la différence entre ses frères et Zabini, ça ne lui avait pas forcément rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il n'avait rien ressenti. Comme si son désir était mort.

Ses frères l'avaient cassé. Un jour, Zabini ne pourra plus se retenir, et ça recommencera. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, sans pour autant dire que c'est un type bien (parce qu'il en est très loin), Blaise était remonté dans son estime.

* * *

Le plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Harry avait réussi à embarquer Cédric Diggory jusqu'à la salle des douches, lui affirmant gravement qu'il devait lui parler. Il avait prétexté vouloir s'entretenir avec lui par rapport à l'organisation d'une vengeance prochaine envers le clan Malefoy. Et Diggory y avait cru, emballé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ceux qui l'avaient défiguré.

Il se s'était douté de rien, à aucun moment. Ni quand Harry jetait des coups d'œil nerveux tout autour de lui, ni même quand il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. Il avait été trop pris dans son discours endiablé contre le clan de Malefoy, heureux qu'enfin son chef partage ses idées. Et d'un coup, Sirius Black était arrivé derrière lui, et à l'aide d'un drap, l'avait étranglé.

Il n'avait pas fallu trop de temps pour lui faire perdre connaissance, quelques minutes seulement, durant lesquelles Harry l'avait retenu, empoignant fermement ses bras, pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Son visage était rapidement devenu rouge, et il avait poussé des petits gémissements, incapable de crier. Tirant de toutes ses forces sur le drap, Black avait la mâchoire serrée et les jambes tendues. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir fait cela des centaines de fois déjà.

Ça ne s'était pas fait sans mal, parce que Cédric avait de la force, en plus de l'instinct de survie et de l'adrénaline. Ils avaient glissé plusieurs fois aussi, à cause du sol humide. Les douches n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée pour un meurtre. A deux contre un pourtant, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Quand il était tombé à terre à cause du manque d'air, il avait fallu faire vite. Harry s'était occupé du drap, qu'il avait accroché au plafond, le balançant par dessus une poutre. Puis, il avait fait un beau nœud coulant, et avait tiré deux fois dessus, vivement, pour être sûr que ça tienne. Ensuite, Black avait soulevé Diggory, l'avait positionné debout sur un banc, aidé par Harry. L'homme était très lourd, étonnement. Harry avait entreprit de faire passer le nœud coulant autour du cou de Diggory, et enfin, quand tout fut prêt, ils le lâchèrent.

Le plan s'était donc déroulé à merveille. C'est ce que se disait Harry, agenouillé contre le mur, tenant entre ses doigts une cigarette qui se consumait toute seule, fixant d'un air concentré, les sourcils froncés, les pieds de Cédric Diggory qui continuaient de s'agiter dans le vide. Il vivait encore, mais n'en avait plus pour longtemps. C'était du moins ce que lui avait chuchoté Black, assit à ses côtés, attendant lui aussi que le crime soit parfait. Ça faisait quelques minutes, peut-être un peu plus de 10, et ils attendaient encore. Harry s'étonnait de toute cette résistance qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un simple corps humain.

Et puis, au même moment qu'il se brûla le bout des doigts avec sa clope totalement consumée, Cédric Diggory cessa de vivre. D'un coup, les tressautements s'arrêtèrent, ses pieds retombèrent mollement, et ce fut fini. Aussi simplement que ça.

Harry releva la tête doucement, détaillant le corps sans vie devant lui. Il semblait flasque, mou, comme du chiffon. Les membres pendouillaient, et le cou avait un angle étrange, très peu naturel. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, comme fixant un coin sombre de la pièce, et pourtant incroyablement vides. Brumeux. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, de l'écume de salive coulait d'entre ses lèvres. La veine de son front était gonflée au maximum, et ressortait sous sa peau. La balafre à sa joue avait presque disparut, noyée parmi la couleur pourpre qu'avait pris son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi laid.

Voyant que la victime avait arrêté de vivre, Sirius Black se releva dans un soupir bruyant, et détendit ses jambes. Harry fit de même, allumant une seconde cigarette, n'ayant pas profité pleinement des bienfaits de la première. Ils se rapprochèrent du cadavre pendu de Diggory, et relevèrent la tête.

 **- _Ecco_. Il est mort. On se casse ? **

**\- Non...** Harry ne pouvait détourné le regard du visage de son ancien allié -à défaut d'ami-. **J'vais rester un peu, vérifier qu'on a rien laissé. J'veux pas risquer de me faire chopper parce qu'on aurait oublié un truc.**

Black tourna vivement la tête vers l'autre homme en entendant la voix peu assurée qu'il avait pris. Voyant le visage fermé de Potter, ses yeux fuyants, ses épaules basses, il s'exclama, étonné:

 **\- Tu regrettes Potter ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama-t-il en se tournant lui aussi. **Non !**

 **- _Cazzo_ , tu regrettes ! T'es un tueur pourtant, ça devrait plus t'choquer. **

**\- Comment tu sais que j'suis un tueur ?** gronda Harry, anxieux au fond de lui que Black soit au courant de son secret.

 **- _Dai_! T'as pris perpét' mon pote, c'est que t'as forcément buté au moins quelqu'un. Après, pour prendre perpét' sans possibilité de parole, c'est soi que t'as tué quelqu'un d'important, soi que t'en as buté 10 autres. **

**\- Un peu des deux...**

Suite à cette annonce qui était sortie toute seule, Harry resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas en parler, de peur de trop en dévoiler s'il commençait à se confier à Black. Surtout que l'homme n'était pas son ami, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter sa vie. Au lieu de ça, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, et reporta son regard vers le mort, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

 **\- Bon, moi j'me barre.** lança Sirius. **Parce que les morts, ça se chie dessus, et j'veux pas être là quand il le fera.**

Puis il décampa rapidement, laissant Harry seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Non, il ne regrettait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Entre sa survie ou celle d'un gars qu'il n'appréciait même pas vraiment, c'était vite fait.

Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il s'en voulait un peu. Il n'aimait pas sacrifier des innocents, ça allait contre ses principes. Lui qui s'était proclamé, en arrivant à Azkaban, sauveur des pauvres prisonniers, son rôle venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Mais peut-être était-ce un signe du destin. Peut-être que c'était trop tard pour lui.

Il avait voulu sauver les autres, sauver Ron et Seamus, pour se pardonner lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait à l'extérieur. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait à l'extérieur était trop horrible pour qu'il puisse un jour ce le pardonner. Harry soupira. Il était un monstre. Il était un monstre, d'autant plus qu'il ne ressentait pas forcément de culpabilité pour les actes affreux et inhumains qu'il avait commis et qui l'avaient conduit ici, là où tout autre personne se serait suicidé par dégoût pour elle-même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit de frottement derrière lui, qui se rapprochait. Malheureusement, car sans ça, il aurait pu esquiver le coup violent qui lui fut porté à l'arrière de la tête.

Harry s'effondra presque, mais reprit de justesse son équilibre. Il esquissa un geste pour se retourner, mais pas assez rapidement, et il fut pousser vers l'avant avec force et plaqué contre le mur, maintenu par un corps beaucoup plus grand et imposant que le sien. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de gigoter, tentant tant bien que mal de s'extraire du poids qui le maintenait contre le mur, appuyant sur son dos. Il avait mal, et grogna de mécontentement.

Il essaya de tourner la tête, pour au moins voir son assaillant, mais la poigne était trop forte, et au moindre mouvement, ce qui semblait être un coude s'enfonçait au creux de son dos, lui faisant un mal de chien. Virevoltant pourtant sa tête dans tous les sens, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose, il donna un coup dans le menton de l'homme derrière lui. Celui-ci gronda dangereusement, et lui empoigna les cheveux de sa main forte, puis frappa la tête d'Harry contre le mur, tellement fort que sa vue s'embruma pendant quelques secondes.

La joue plaquée contre le mur froid de la salle des douches, le corps figé par le poids d'un autre corps, Harry soufflait bruyamment, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui lui arrivait, et ne pouvait même plus se débattre, tant la douleur à sa tête et à son dos le faisait souffrir.

 **\- Tu vas être très mignon maintenant, et te laisser baiser...** grogna une voix perfide à son oreille.

Il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, puis d'un coup, tandis que de grosses mains chaudes se baladaient sur ses hanches, il eut comme un flash et balbutia:

 **\- Gardien Greyback ?**

 **\- Oui 99P421. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve d'enfoncer ma queue dans ton joli ptit cul...**

Apportant le geste à la parole, le gardien agrippa une fesse de Harry avec sa main libre et commença à la pétrir, tout en grognant de désir. Harry était tétanisé. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tant il avait peur. Un des mains de Greyback lui plaquait le visage contre le mur, appuyant férocement, tandis que son autre main avait descendu son pantalon, et se baladait à présent sur ses fesses nues. Il voulait vomir tant ce toucher le dégoûtait. Il avait déjà été touché par des hommes, même pénétré par des hommes. Mais jamais contre son grès. Et là, il se sentait comme un moins que rien, un faible, incapable de se défendre.

Le souffle chaud et acide du gardien Greyback ricochait sur sa joue, enivrait ses narines, et cette odeur le révulsait. Presque autant que cette main énorme et grasse qui lui malaxait les fesses, ou que le doigt qui passait entre les deux globes, lentement.

Greyback se pencha encore plus, lécha sa joue. Sentir cette salive le dégoûta encore plus que tout. Puis, arrivé à son oreille, il souffla, le ton graveleux:

 **\- T'inquiète princesse, j'vais bien te préparer avant de te défoncer comme tu l'mérites.**

Puis, sous les yeux effarés de Harry qui arrivait tout de même à percevoir des mouvements en biais, il porta un doigt à sa bouche, le suça hâtivement, et baissa rapidement la main. Sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Un hurlement de douleur, venu du fond de sa gorge, parce que le doigt humidifié de Greyback venait de le pénétrer, lui griffant l'anus au passage.

Il ne réfléchit plus. La douleur avait pris le pas sur tout, et son envie de s'enfuir se fit si pressente qui arrêta de penser, tout simplement. Il ne voulait pas se faire violer, surtout pas par ce gros porc de Greyback.

L'adrénaline aidant, il réussi à s'extirper de la cage qu'était devenu le corps du gardien. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, l'index de Greyback enfoncé en lui ressorti tout aussi violemment, lui arrachant de nouveau un râle de douleur. Mais il fit face, et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les bancs, là où se trouvait ses affaires.

Les gestes hâtifs, maladroits, Harry réussi pourtant à s'emparer de ce qu'il cherchait: un couteau, habilement confectionné par ses soins, qu'il avait emmené avec lui au cas où Diggory aurait été trop difficile à pendre. Il l'enferma dans son poing, lame en direction de Greyback, et prit une position de gladiateur. Sur la défensive, il avait l'impression de contrôler un peu la situation.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de Greyback, qui ricana en le voyant faire face avec son arme ridicule. Il s'approcha du prisonnier, conscient de le surplomber d'au moins une tête, d'être beaucoup plus fort que lui, et surtout, d'être un gardien tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un simple prisonnier.

 **\- Repose ça, 99P421. Si t'es sage, j'te promets de pas trop te déchirer le cul.** se moqua Greyback en souriant de toutes ses dents, sûr de lui.

Il en avait envie depuis qu'il avait vu Potter arrivé, dans la salle d'accueil des prisonniers. Un petit con, qui paraissait trop timide pour que ce soit vrai. Depuis les années qu'il travaillait à Azkaban, il pouvait sans mentir affirmer savoir évaluer les gens avec un simple regard. Et tout de suite, il avait vu clair dans le jeu de Potter: ce gars-là était un meneur, un type sûr de lui, sûr de ses capacités. Alors en le voyant arriver, transpirant la confiance en lui cachée derrière un faux trouble, Greyback avait eu envie de le détruire et surtout, de le baiser.

Mais il n'avait pas calculé que le prisonnier aurait une force pareille. Qu'il s'échapperait de ses bras, et qu'il aurait une arme. Qu'il serait aussi têtu. Parce que Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis sa menace, se contentant de serrer les doigts autour du petit couteau, et de prendre une posture menaçante.

Voyant que le débat n'avançait pas, et sentant son désir se faire de plus en plus pressant, Greyback jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Il n'avait que deux possibilités: soit il tentait une approche frontale, en attaquant directement à grand renfort de matraque, mais prenait le risque d'être blessé par Potter et son couteau, qu'il savait dangereux même si artisanal. Soit il tentait un chantage, utilisant ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

La seconde décision lui semblant préférable, Greyback reporta le regard sur Potter, qui ressemblait fortement à un animal sauvage prit en grippe. Il n'en était que plus bandant, de son point de vue.

 **\- Bon, détenu, tu vas faire ce que j'dis. Tu m'offres ton cul, ou alors j'dis au directeur que t'as tué Diggory juste devant mes yeux.**

 **\- Vas-y.** menaça Potter. **J'm'en fous, j'ai déjà perpét'. J'irais juste au trou pendant 1 mois, j'ai pas peur.**

Greyback grogna. La situation ne bougeait pas, et ça commençait à devenir dangereux. S'il attendait encore trop longtemps, quelqu'un allait se demander où il était passé et il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait quitté son poste. Le directeur n'était pas quelqu'un de clément, en tout cas, il ne fermait pas les yeux sur les agissements de ses gardiens comme d'autres le faisaient.

Il avança alors d'un pas, se voulant effrayant, le visage fermé. Potter brandit plus haut encore son couteau, et recula d'un pas, s'éloignant de l'homme gigantesque qui lui faisait face. Il essayait de garder contenance, mais pas facile quand le monstre en face de lui l'inquiétait autant.

 **\- Si t'avances encore, je t'ouvre le ventre. Et j'le ferais, j'suis assez rapide.**

 **\- Je t'aurais tué bien avant, ptite pute.** gronda Greyback.

 **\- Mais j'm'en fous de mourir moi ! J'ai pris perpét' ici, je sais déjà que j'vivrais pas plus de 10 ans. Par contre, j'peux vous tuer. J'suis fort vous savez, même si je gagne pas, j'pourrais vous blesser gravement. J'pourrais vous coupez la queue. J'pense que c'est ce que j'ferais, avant que vous me butiez. J'vous arrache la queue...** Harry avait pris un petit sourire en coin, satisfait, essayant de paraître sûr de lui pour que le gardien gobe ses paroles. **Et si le directeur arrive et voit 2 cadavres de prisonniers, il se dira que c'est vous. Même si c'est pas vrai, dans l'doute, il vous renverra. Pour pas souiller l'image de sa putain de prison de merde.**

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Ptit con, t'es un faible, ça se voit.**

 **\- J'penserais pas ça si j'étais vous. Vous savez pas pourquoi j'suis là. Même le directeur à peur de moi, vous savez ? Y'a ptete une raison.**

Harry avait tenté le tout pour le tout, espérant que Greyback ignorait toujours pourquoi il avait été emprisonné, et jouant ainsi sur ce secret. Les prisonniers avaient peur de lui pour ce qu'il avait fait à l'extérieur alors qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait justement fait. Ça marcherait peut-être sur Greyback. Du moins, il l'espérait.

D'ailleurs, le gardien avait reculé d'un pas devant les paroles du prisonnier. C'était vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à l'extérieur. Par contre, il avait bien vu que le directeur marchait sur des œufs avec ce détenu, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, même avec les pires ordures. Peut-être que finalement Potter était vraiment aussi fort qu'il le disait. Et armé, qui plus est. Greyback ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement risquer sa vie, ou sa queue, pour un plaisir de quelques minutes.

Son biper sonna violemment, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Greyback leva la main jusqu'à sa ceinture en s'en empara, puis observa ce qu'il y était inscrit. Bon, visiblement la gardienne Parkinson avait besoin de lui de toute urgence. Greyback gronda, mécontent. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à faire de choix.

 **\- T'auras pas toujours de la chance Potter. Prépare-toi, parce que la prochaine fois que je te croises, j'te défoncerais le cul jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves.**

Puis il sorti précipitamment de la salle de douche, reprenant son rôle de gardien. Harry, seul à présent, se laissa glisser contre le mur, et jeta un coup d'œil au corps toujours pendu de Diggory.

Il se pinça les lèvres. Toute cette histoire ne partait que d'une seule personne, un seul prisonnier était la cause de toute cette merde: Malefoy. C'était lui qui lui ordonné de tuer Cédric, et s'était aussi sûrement lui qui avait envoyé Greyback pour qu'il le viole.

Bordel. Il se releva d'un coup, son corps entièrement tendu, avec une seule idée en tête: il allait buter Malefoy.

* * *

Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint jouaient au Poker. Enfin du moins, ils essayaient. Malgré son incommensurable intelligence, le blond avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les règles. C'était un concept qui lui échappait. Déjà, jouer à un jeu d'argent sans argents perdait à son sens sa principale distraction. Et puis, quelle idée de faire autant de combinaisons de cartes possible ?

Il allait encore râler, prétextant de mauvaise fois que son ami trichait, lorsqu'une furie débarqua devant eux. Il releva la tête doucement, les yeux criants déjà son désintéressement pour la situation.

Potter avait presque couru jusqu'à lui, et avait à présent poser ses mains à plat sur la table, le souffle haché, le regard noir. D'une voix grave bien qu'essoufflée, il ordonna:

 **\- Dans la laverie. Immédiatement.**

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Drago et Flint échangèrent un regard surpris, puis le blond haussa les épaules. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne pas se poser de question.

Il fit un signe de tête à Flint, lui intimant de le suivre, et se dirigea silencieusement vers la laverie. Il espérait que Zabini n'y serait plus, sachant que juste après le repas, il y avait rejoint sa petite pute personnelle (Weasley) pour une partie de détente. A cette idée, il ricana dans sa barbe.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la laverie, il se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda de faire le guet, que personne ne puisse rentrer tant qu'il y était avec Potter, et de venir si il l'appelait à l'aide. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, l'allure tout aussi nonchalante qu'à son habitude, et se posta contre un mur, délogeant une clope de derrière son oreille et l'allumant en jetant un œil à son ennemi. Potter paraissait vraiment énervé, assit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait arrêté toutes les machines à laver, car le bruit sourd qu'elles faisaient en s'activant le rendait fou.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Potter ?** soupira Drago, faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser.

 **\- C'est fait.** grogna simplement Harry.

Drago le fixa quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux, percevant enfin ce que les paroles de Potter impliquait. Bon, visiblement Diggory ne serait plus un problème. C'était parfait.

Il acquiesça donc, remerciant silencieusement Potter. Ne sachant pas quoi rajouter d'autre, il esquissa un pas vers la porte, voulant rejoindre Flint. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Aussi rapide que la foudre, Harry Potter se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Il y mit tout son poids, s'arrangeant pour que Malefoy ne puisse pas même se débattre. De ses mains, il empoigna les poignets de Malefoy et les releva au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant avec force. Leurs corps ainsi emboîtés, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres, il se rappela quelques jours avant, quand dans la même position, ils s'étaient embrassés. Rageur, il claqua une fois encore le corps de Malefoy contre le mur, essayant de l'étourdir un peu, et d'oublier que dans son pantalon, son sexe s'était parfaitement réveillé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé Greyback ?! Ça te suffit plus notre petit jeu à deux ?!** vociféra Potter, hésitant à cracher au visage de son ennemi.

Drago ne comprenait rien. D'un coup, il s'était retrouvé accolé au mur, maintenu par le corps chaud de Potter, qui semblait plus qu'énervé contre lui. Et il sentait son corps, il sentait son souffle, il sentait la dureté de son entre-jambe contre sa cuisse.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, les images de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux en tête, Malefoy se laissa porter par ses désirs. Il en avait envie, et il sentait que Potter aussi. C'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, il allait regretté forcément, mais depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard émeraude de son ennemi, le premier jour, il y pensait.

Malefoy pencha sa tête en avant et rigoureusement, planta ses lèvres sur celles de Potter. Avidement, ils commencèrent un baiser langoureux, où s'entrechoquaient leurs dents et où s'enroulaient leurs langues. Ils gémirent, tant c'était bon.

C'était comme un retour à la maison. Leurs bouches s'emboîtaient parfaitement, et leurs lèvres se mouvaient les unes contre les autres avec une aisance déconcertante. Harry lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, et en réponse, Drago le mordilla. C'était jouissif. Ils ne parvenaient plus à décoller leurs bouches tant le goût de l'autre était enivrant.

Plus bas, Harry avait débuté de léger coup de bassin vers l'avant, cherchant un contact avec l'entre-jambe de Malefoy. Son sexe était gorgé de sang, il ressentait pour la première fois le manque de sexe, le manque de plaisir qui roulait sous sa peau depuis son arrivée à Azkaban. A présent, si proche du salut, son sang bouillonnait d'appréhension. Il en avait envie et plus que ça, il en avait besoin.

L'érection de Malefoy devenait gênante pour lui, elle réclamait l'attention. Il grogna pour la force, puis balança d'un coup ses hanches dans un geste désespéré, incontrôlé, pour soulager la douleur de son entre-jambe. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent violemment, et sous le plaisir, Harry mordit jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure de Drago tandis que celui-ci gémissant bruyamment.

Le contact avait été parfait, et si peu en même temps. Leurs hanches mouvaient toutes seules, cherchant à évacuer la brûlure de plaisir qui était devenue presque douloureuse. Ils mimaient chacun un mouvement de pénétration, et le frottement de leurs pantalons sur leurs sexes étaient insupportables. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre comme deux bêtes en chaleur, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Parce que c'était vraiment bon.

Mais Harry voulu plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Alors, difficilement, il cessa de dévorer la bouche de Malefoy, et ouvrit les yeux. La vision que lui donnait son ennemi était si puissante, si excitante, qu'il failli jouir sur le coup. Malefoy avait les habits débrayés et les cheveux en pagaille, se qui détonnait par rapport à sa classe naturelle. Son visage était pourpre de plaisir, et ses lèvres bouffies, gonflées, mordillées jusqu'au sang. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux, semblant perdus dans la brume d'extase qui les enveloppait.

Ne contrôlant plus ses membres, Harry se pencha de nouveau et déposa un baiser humide sur les lèvres rougies de son ennemi. Puis, ses yeux brûlants plongés dans ceux océans de Malefoy, il gémit dans un souffle, incapable de s'exprimer normalement tant le plaisir gonflait sa gorge:

 **\- Retourne-toi...**

Malefoy le fixa un instant, perturbé, puis souffla, la voix enrouée:

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'vais t'enculer Malefoy...**

 **\- Tu rêves Potter !** gronda le blond en soupirant. _**Je**_ **vais te baiser, pas l'inverse.**

 **\- Non non ! C'est toi en dessous.**

 **\- Pas moyen que je fasse la gonzesse, connard !** s'énerva Malefoy. **J'suis au dessus !**

Ils ne trouveraient pas de compromis. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à se laisser pénétrer par l'autre, parce que cela signifierait que l'un deux avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Et pour l'instant, ils étaient à égalité, donc impossible que l'un se soumette. Ils le comprirent rapidement tous les deux, et après un dernier regard brûlant d'avidité et de désir, ils soupirèrent bruyamment.

Harry souffla, et se détacha du corps bouillonnant du blond. C'était difficile, et l'air froid le fit frissonner tandis qu'il sentait son érection douloureuse lui hurler de prendre Malefoy sans lui demander son avis. Mais Harry n'était pas un gars comme ça. Donc il réarrangea légèrement ses habits, et se sortit une cigarette.

Malefoy se malaxa les poignets, où des traces de doigts apparaissaient. Potter n'y était pas aller de main morte. Il essuya aussi son menton, humide de salive et de sang provenant d'une coupure à la lèvre. D'ailleurs, il passa le bout de sa langue sur cette coupure, qui picotait un peu. Puis, il entreprit de souffler longuement, pour se calmer, et calmer par la même son excitation qui persistait. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit enfin tous ses esprits, et releva les yeux vers Potter, qui tournait en rond.

 **\- C'est quoi le problème avec Greyback ?** questionna froidement Malefoy.

Il avait reprit son rôle, se rappelant qu'ils étaient ennemis avant tout. Potter était arrivé vers lui énervé tout à l'heure, l'accusant à tord. A présent que la parenthèse de luxure s'était refermée, ils se devaient de se comporter de nouveau en prisonniers chefs de clans, qui ne se supportaient pas. Ce n'était pas la tension sexuelle entre eux qui allaient changer quelque chose aux sentiments de haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement du pourquoi il avait voulu voir Malefoy. Pas pour l'embrasser, même s'il ne regrettait en rien, mais bien pour lui faire peur et peut-être même le frapper un peu. Quoique à présent, il n'en avait plus trop envie, et surtout plus trop la force.

 **\- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as envoyé Greyback ?!** redemanda Harry, rageur.

 **\- J'te l'ai pas envoyé, Potter.**

 **\- Sale con !** répliqua-t-il, nerveux. **J'sais que tu lui as demandé de me violer !**

 **\- Il t'a violé ?**

 **\- Non. Il a pas pu, j'me suis défendu. Mais...**

 **\- C'est pas moi, Potter.** coupa le blond, les yeux brillants. **Parole de Malefoy. J'ai rien demandé.**

 **\- Pourtant c'est bien ton genre, de faire ça. Comme pour Seamus et Nott.**

Drago grogna, et jura une seconde fois. Harry le fixa, longtemps, essayant de percer son âme. Il vit que le visage du blond était sérieux, et ses yeux flambaient. Il décida de le croire. Il avait l'impression que la parole d'un Malefoy était quelque chose de très sérieux, et que le blond ne rigolait pas avec ça. Donc il le cru.

Une fois Harry Potter rassuré, il sortit de la pièce, et Malefoy le suivit de près. Une fois à la porte, le blond s'arrêta au niveau de son ami, Flint, qui faisait toujours le guet.

Marcus tourna la tête vers lui, dans une demande implicite de tout lui raconter. Au lieu de ça, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette en observant le dos d'un Potter qui s'éloignait à grand pas, Malefoy annonça:

 **\- Tu vas passer un coup de fil aux gars. J'veux qu'ils butent Greyback.**

 **\- Le gardien ?** s'étonna Flint. **Pourquoi ?**

Malefoy eu un sourire en coin, et jeta son mégot au loin.

 **\- Il a essayé de baiser Potter. Et il n'y a que moi, qui ait le droit de baiser Potter.**

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Mio misero ometto:**_ Mon pauvre petit homme

 _ **Ometto:**_ Petit homme

 _ **Capo:**_ Chef

 _ **Cazzo:**_ Putain/merde

 _ **Amore:**_ Mon amour

 _ **Cugino:**_ Cousin

 _ **Bastardello:**_ Bâtard

 _ **Ascolta:**_ Ecoute

 _ **Capito:**_ Compris

 _ **Ecco:**_ Voilà

 _ **Dai:**_ Allez ! (dans le sens "je t'en pris")

* * *

Verdict ? Bien, pourri, à jeter aux loups ?

Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça doit vous énerver, mais vraiment, .DESOLEE ! Et je vous aime, pour avoir attendu, et pour continuer de lire malgré la honteuse attente que je vous ai infligé.

 **Le pourquoi du comment** : vous savez, il y a quelque temps, mon ordinateur m'a lâché, emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il contenait (notamment les chapitres écrits en avance). Je dois tout réécrire donc, sauf que:

\- Comme je suis de nouveau à la fac, bah ça tombe en plein pendant mes partiels

\- Réécrire quelque chose qu'on avait déjà écrit, c'est horrible.

Donc voilà, ça explique mon retard, mais ça ne l'excuse en rien.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais faire au mieux, mais cette fois-ci je vais pas vous promettre une date butoir, ça viendra quand ça pourra. Normalement, d'ici fin janvier j'aurais de nouveau un emploi du temps souple, donc je pourrais prendre du temps pour cette fiction.

 **Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ! Jamais ! C'est mon bébé ! Et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je la terminerais !**

Bon voilà, encore pardon, mille pardon, je suis une horrible autrice. Je m'en veux.

Malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre avec une petite review, et puis à bientôt, promis !


	11. Chapter 10

**Salutations vous tous qui me lisez !**

PARDON. Vraiment pardon. Je suis affreusement en retard, je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez. Je vous aime, tous.

Et je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

 **Roulez jeunesse et BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Sirius Black, matricule 93B793. Condamné pour incendie volontaire et meurtres au 1er degré.

Sentence: 40 ans de prison, sans possibilité de parole.

* * *

Le directeur d'Azkaban était un vieil homme proche de la retraite. Il avait passé sa vie à travailler dans cette prison, et ne bougeait à présent plus de son bureau qu'en de rares occasions. Ainsi donc, les détenus de l'Unité Hogwart furent surpris lorsqu'on leurs annonça que le directeur venait les voir, et qu'ils devaient tous se regrouper dans la salle TV.

A présent, tous les détenus de l'Unité Hogwart se retrouvaient en son sein, les yeux levés vers la silhouette du directeur. Celui-ci, tenant à ses côtés la gardienne Parkinson, les observait tous en conservant sur ses lèvres son sourire affreusement agaçant.

Il s'était posté sur la plate-forme en hauteur, là où se trouvait le poste de surveillance des matons. Il s'appuyait majestueusement sur la balustrade, ce qui lui permettait de se pencher légèrement en avant et ainsi, de voir les prisonniers qui eux, se trouvaient en bas. Il se sentait puissant à cet instant, asseyant sa supériorité sur tous ces hommes qu'il dirigeait. Son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement, et il se força à froncer les sourcils. L'heure était grave, et il avait une grande annonce à faire, annonce qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas plaire. Les matons avaient déjà prévu un plan de repli en cas de rébellion.

Le silence se fit difficilement, il fallut nombre de cris, de menaces et même de coups de la part des gardiens pour qu'enfin, la totalité des prisonniers se concentrent sur lui. Ayant à présent l'attention de tous, il débuta son discours, de sa voix enjouée qui ne le quittait jamais:

 **\- Bonjour, mes chers détenus. Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part d'un grand malheur. En effet, le gardien chef de l'Unité, Fenrir Greyback, que vous connaissez tous, a été retrouvé mort chez lui hier soir.**

Le brouhaha se leva d'un coup, les prisonniers échangeant des blagues et exprimant leurs satisfaction. De son côté, Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Malefoy, et le vit, assit nonchalamment à une des tables de la salle, échanger un regard entendu avec Flint. Harry comprit directement, et sourit, heureux tout à coup. Il n'aurait plus jamais de problème avec ce connard de maton.

 **\- Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qu'est mort hier !** s'éleva une voix parmi les rires.

C'était Ron qui avait parlé. Le roux s'était relevé, majestueusement, et fixait d'un regard noir le directeur. Celui-ci semblait pris au dépourvu, mais ne se départait pourtant pas de son sourire doux. Seulement, on voyait bien à son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas de qui pouvait parler ce détenu. Ron le comprit, serra les dents, et s'écria rageusement:

 **\- Cédric Diggory ! Il est mort hier aussi, ça vous dit rien ?**

 **\- Ah, ça...**

 **\- Ouai ça ! Vous en avez rien à foutre parce que c'était un prisonnier ? Mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre de Greyback !**

 **\- Gardiens.** cingla Dumbledore. **Veuillez emmener ce prisonnier dans mon bureau, immédiatement.**

Harry ordonna à voix basse à Ron de ne pas se débattre, pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Il se refusa à écouter une partie de sa conscience qui lui rappelait qu'il était celui ayant assassiné Diggory et donc celui à blâmer. Ça ne changerait rien. Au lieu de ça, il observa en silence son ami roux être entraîné par un gardien vers la large porte d'entrée de l'Unité, et disparaître au détour du premier couloir. Il était fier, Ron l'avait écouté et ne s'était pas débattu.

Le directeur Dumbledore toussota pour reporter l'attention sur lui, et les regards des prisonniers convergèrent de nouveau dans sa direction, certainement plus froid qu'auparavant. La remarque de Weasley avait été pris en compte, et rappelait quelques jours plus tôt, la mort de Marcus Belby suite à sa bagarre avec Cormac McLaggen. Ce violent et mortel combat avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte même de l'Unité H, aux yeux de tous, et le meurtre était connu et reconnu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas suscité de grande réunion, ni même un petit discours du directeur. Tout le monde savait, personne n'avait rien dit. Personne n'avait pleuré pour Belby, mais il avait tout de même des semblants d'amis ici, du moins son absence était regrettée par quelques uns. Tandis que le gardien Greyback, ils n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre. Qu'il soit mort assassiné ou tout simplement suicidé, ils s'en fichaient bien. C'était un gardien, qui plus est un connard. Personne ne le regretterait.

Et ils devaient tout de même se coltiner un discours du directeur. Une vague de colère et d'injustice s'éleva dans l'air et enveloppa les prisonniers si bien que Dumbledore pu le sentir de la tribune où il était perché.

 **\- Le gardien Greyback nous a donc quitté,** continua-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son sourire douceâtre, **et nous allons tous le regretter. S'agissant d'un événement extérieur, aucun changement n'est à prévoir à Azkaban, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez simplement avoir un nouveau gardien-chef de l'Unité. J'ai pu heureusement contacter un vieil ami à moi, qui a gentiment accepté de prendre la relève et de devenir le gardien en chef de votre Unité Hogwart. Je vous présente donc le nouveau gardien-chef Rodulphus Lestranges.**

Il frappa dans ses mains trois fois, suivi par les autres gardiens. Les prisonniers eux, ne s'embêtèrent pas avec une fausse politesse hypocrite, et comme chaque fois qu'un nouveau représentant de l'ordre se présentait à eux, ils firent bloc pour l'accueillir et l'intimider le plus possible.

Seulement, le gardien Lestranges n'était pas homme à être facilement intimidé, et ils le comprirent vite. Ils le virent avancer vers le directeur, juste à côté de la main tendu du vieil homme qui le désignait, et balaya son regard froid sur les prisonniers, en bas. Il était impressionnant, peut-être pas autant que Greyback, mais avec une carrure qui forçait le respect. Il avait les épaules larges et carrées, le front prononcé, le regard franc et un air suffisant à découper au couteau. Il était en fait, plutôt bien fait de sa personne.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient rejetés en arrière, et semblaient pouvoir atteindre ses épaules. Il avait les joues creuses, les pommettes saillantes, un nez droit et des lèvres fines agrémentées d'un sourire narquois. Il se sentait supérieur, et ainsi sur cette plate-forme en hauteur, il l'était forcément.

Le gardien Lestranges prit le temps d'observer chaque visage, chaque détenu, s'imposant silencieusement. Mais en vérité, il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Promenant son regard dans la salle TV, il le trouva enfin. Le prisonnier qu'il cherchait était tout à gauche, debout et nerveux, ses yeux brillants fixés sur lui. Lestranges se fendit d'un sourire franc et mauvais, et salua imperceptiblement son ennemi qu'il venait de retrouver. La raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de revenir pour ce poste à Azkaban.

En bas, tout à gauche, Sirius Black s'était relevé brusquement à l'annonce du nom du nouveau gardien en chef. Il avait tout d'abord été assis à une des nombreuses tables de la salle télé, tapotant de ses ongles contre le plastique de la chaise tout en écoutant vaguement le discours du directeur. A ses côtés, Remus se triturait les mains, mal à l'aise d'être entouré d'autant de monde, en face de lui, Dean surveillait Seamus du regard, qui était lui assis à sa droite. Il avait suivi l'intervention virulente de Ron Weasley, souriant même face à la rage qui avait habité le rouquin lorsqu'il mentionnât Diggory. Ce petit con qu'il avait pendu hier après-midi. En fait, Sirius avait surtout ricané lorsqu'en tournant la tête vers Potter, il avait remarqué que celui-ci n'avait pu masquer un petit tic de culpabilité, s'efforçant pourtant de gardé un visage impassible.

Et puis, il l'avait entendu. Ce nom honni, qu'il pensait disparu à jamais. Il s'en était lui-même assuré. Rodulphus Lestranges. Impossible.

Sirius s'était alors relevé en bondissant, faisant par la même tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Il leva la tête, priant silencieusement que ce ne soit qu'une blague. Et pourtant, à côté du directeur, s'approchant avec son sourire suffisant qu'il eut directement envie de lui faire ravaler avec un bon coup de point, se trouvait le gardien Lestranges, en chair et en os. La même carrure, la même prestance, et la même haine qui s'empara de lui. Et puis, Lestranges tourna la tête vers lui, croisa son regard, et pour l'italien, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Le souffle coupé, les secondes s'engrainant avec une lenteur tel qu'elles semblaient être des heures, ses mouvements suspendus, il fixait avec effroi l'homme, debout sur la passerelle, qui lui rendait son regard, fier. Puis, Lestranges lui sourit, et Sirius senti un frisson glacial le parcourir, impossible à réprimer. Le gardien détourna la tête, Black fit de même, avec l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondrer sur sa tête et que lui ne tarderait pas à le suivre. Il dû se faire violence pour empêcher ses jambes de flageoler, tentant de garder contenance. Tournant les yeux vers l'autre côté de la pièce, il tomba sur les yeux brûlants de Severus Rogue, figés sur lui, perdus et apeurés. Il amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher de Rogue, avant de se rappeler où il était, et de bloquer ses jambes.

La fin du discours, il ne l'entendit même pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder Rogue, ayant l'impression que s'il arrêtait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de l'observer, celui-ci s'effondrerait. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Severus s'était appuyé contre le mur, la vague de souvenirs qu'il s'était pris en pleine figure ne lui permettant plus de rester debout.

Dumbledore signa la fin de son discours d'un rire rauque, puis parti en direction de son bureau, suivi par Lestranges. Les prisonniers vaquèrent alors à leurs occupations d'avant le discours, et tout redevint normal dans l'Unité, du moins autant que d'habitude.

Sirius tapota l'épaule de Remus, lui ordonna de le suivre, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement, dans l'urgence que la situation imposait, jusqu'à la cellule qu'ils partageaient. Elle était un peu en retrait par rapport à la salle TV, et leur accordait donc un semblant de discrétion. Rapidement, Severus Rogue les rejoint.

Black arrivait tant bien que mal à contenir les tremblements de ses mains, et sorti une cigarette de sa cachette sous l'évier. Il l'alluma en s'appuyant contre le mur, la tête baissée et les dents serrées. Il s'en voulait d'avoir aussi peur, lui qui pourtant se targuait de n'avoir peur de rien ni personne.

Severus lui, était de marbre. Le visage impassible, il se posta debout, juste à côté des barreaux amovibles qui signalaient l'entrée de la cellule. Il était comme à son habitude, un homme de glace sans aucune émotion. Froid, dur, impénétrable. La seule chose qui différait était ses yeux, car cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas las et fades d'ennui, mais brillants, brûlants d'effroi. C'est ce qui fit rendre compte à Remus que cette histoire devait être importante.

Parce que Remus ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Il avait été traîné jusqu'à sa cellule par un Sirius alarmé et rageur, puis pratiquement poussé sur le lit du bas, où il s'était assis. Ensuite, il avait vu Rogue les rejoindre, et il fut surpris de ne pas entendre d'insultes, ce qui se produisait normalement quand Sirius et Rogue étaient dans une même pièce. Mais là, ce n'était que le silence, un silence tendu tandis qu'il observait les deux ennemis se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, partageant silencieusement quelque chose de fort.

Remus n'osa rien dire, il n'était pas comme ça. La plupart du temps, pour ne pas dire toujours, il préférait ne pas parler, sauf lorsqu'il y était obligé. Ou qu'il était seul avec Sirius. Parce que les nombreuses années qu'il avait passé en prison lui avaient bien appris à se taire, au risque de finir presque mort, dans l'indifférence totale.

 **\- J'croyais que tu l'avais buté**. cingla Rogue de sa voix cassante, en direction de Sirius.

Celui-ci se releva de tout son long, brusquement, puis fit quelques pas en direction de Rogue:

 **\- J'croyais aussi ! Ils m'ont même suprimé ma conditionnelle à cause de ça ! _Cazzo_ ! **

**\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.** siffla Severus. **Incapable de faire quoique ce soit.**

 **\- Me parle pas comme ça, pauvre con !** cria Sirius en brandissant son poing en direction de Rogue, qui ne cilla pas. **J'peux te casser la gueule, ok ?!**

Severus soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait très bien que Sirius était plus fort que lui, tout comme il savait que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur lui, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire. Malgré tout, ils étaient encore incapable de se faire du mal, du moins pas directement.

 **\- T'as fais la peau aux deux, c'est c'que tu m'avais dit. Alors pourquoi il est là ?**

 **\- Je sais pas,** _ **capito**_ **?!** cracha Sirius, se laissant aller à l'hystérie qui roulait sous sa peau. **J'en sais rien !**

 **\- Tu devrais savoir ! A cause de tes conneries, je me retrouve dans la merde !**

 **\- J'suis autant dans la merde que toi, _bastardello_ ! Il m'a pas fait ce qu'il t'a fait, mais j'ai essayé de l'descendre pour toi ! _Porca puttana troia_ !**

Remus voyait que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, laissant ses émotions prendre autant le dessus. Il se précipita vers lui, et demanda d'une voix grave, l'air sous tension de la pièce le faisant presque suffoquer:

 **\- Sirius... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- La ferme le monstre !** claqua Rogue. **Te mêles pas de ça !**

\- _**Basta**_! vociféra Black. **Lui parle pas, le regarde même pas Rogue, ou j'te promets que demain tu pourras plus marcher !**

Severus détourna le regard du Lupin. Ça ne valait pas la peine, il avait d'autres choses à penser à ce moment. Il croisa les yeux de Sirius, le fusillant avec il lui semblait toute la haine du monde, et Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il s'en foutait bien, de la colère de Black, il était habitué. Non, c'était autre chose qui le préoccupait à présent, un homme dont il avait réellement peur.

Sirius se tourna alors vers Lupin, et lui tapota le dos, pour le rassurer. Ensuite, s'allumant une autre cigarette, il expliqua, la voix froide:

 **\- Lestranges, le nouveau gardien-chef. C'était le gardien de l'Unité où j'étais quand je suis arrivé à Azkaban. C'était déjà un connard, comme tous les autres matons. Normal, quoi. J'avais pas de problème avec lui. Mais quand S... Rogue est arrivé dans l'Unité, Lestranges a commencé à l'humilier et à le...**

 **\- Ferme-la Black.** maugréa Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- A ce moment-là, on traînait ensemble.** continua Sirius. **C'était un ptit jeune, donc je voulais le prendre avec moi, le protéger... Lestranges a pas apprécié. Il a commencé à m'humilier aussi, et comme je me laissais pas faire, il m'envoyait au trou et se vengeait sur Rogue. Ça a duré quelques mois, et un jour, quand j'étais encore au trou, il a ramené un pote à lui, et ils ont...**

Sirius souffla bruyamment, et plongea son regard dans celui, brillant, de Severus. Ça leur faisait mal, à tous les deux, de se souvenir de ça.

 **\- Rogue est resté longtemps a l'infirmerie, et moi je savais rien. Personne n'avait rien dit à mon retour du trou. Quand il est revenu, il m'a expliqué ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. J'suis allé voir Lestranges et son pote, et j'les ai buté. Enfin, j'croyais. J'suis retourné au tribunal et ils ont annulé ma parole pour tentative et meurtre.**

 **\- Je savais pas...** murmura Remus, sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **\- C'était avant que t'arrives. J'avais 20 piges et Rogue, 18. J'venais juste d'arriver à Azkaban, et Rogue il débarquait de la prison pour mineur. Tu pouvais pas savoir.**

Remus hocha la tête gravement, une boule au fond de la gorge. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir mal, que toute cette histoire ne le concernait pas, mais il ne rendait compte à cet instant que Rogue et Sirius avaient partagé une histoire avant que lui n'arrive. Ils étaient amis, de bons amis même, et lui il avait détruit tout ça. Il se senti coupable, furieusement coupable, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se fit tout petit, presque invisible, comme chaque fois qu'il se sentait de trop.

Sirius avait le souffle haché après le récit de cette histoire, de son histoire. Tout ça s'était passé il y avait environ 6 ans, mais encore maintenant, il sentait dans son ventre la rage bouillir, cette même rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Severus revenir de l'infirmerie, après plus d'un mois sans nouvelle, plus mal en point que jamais.

Et aujourd'hui, la peur s'insinuait en lui, en eux, parce que si Lestranges était là, il y avait une raison. Il était là pour eux, pour se venger de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et vu le regard que le gardien-chef lui avait lancé, ils allaient souffrir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?** grogna Severus, plus blanc que d'habitude.

 **- _Senti:_ faut qu'on s'organise contre Lestranges. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **

**\- Mais rien du tout !** ricana Rogue, moqueur. Puis, il durcit son regard et siffla, d'une voix sans appel: **J'suis plus le gamin que j'étais à l'époque. J'peux me défendre, maintenant. On se démerde chacun de notre côté, comme on le fait depuis que t'as décidé d'adopter le monstre.**

Sirius grinça des dents devant la remarque de son ennemi face à Remus, et tourna négativement la tête, blasé.

Voyant que la discussion était close, Severus soupira et reforma son masque impassible, de celui que personne n'atteint. Il était impressionnant, à faire ça, instaurant une distance avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Ensuite, Rogue pivota vers les barreaux ouverts, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa propre cellule.

Mais, avant qu'il ne sorte de la petite pièce, Sirius lâcha, rapidement, comme s'il n'avait pu se retenir:

 **\- Fais gaffe à toi, Rogue.**

Ce n'était pas une menace, ni même une moquerie. En fait, malgré les années, les engueulades, les coups bas, les insultes, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore à son ancien ami. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait véritablement peur que Lestranges lui fasse à nouveau du mal.

Severus tourna violemment la tête vers Sirius, surprit d'entendre ces mots. Il plissa les paupières, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. Alors, sans se départir de son masque, les yeux brillants pourtant de gêne, Severus détourna le regard et prononça dans un souffle, de sa voix grave:

 **\- Ouai... Toi aussi fais gaffe, Black.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini n'allait pas bien. Pour tout dire, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Allongé sur son lit, fixant sans vraiment les voir les lattes du lit du dessus, il réfléchissait.

La vérité, la triste vérité, est qu'il était en manque. En manque de sexe, en manque de violence, en manque de jouissance dans les chairs chaudes d'un faible prisonnier pleurant de douleur. Il aimait trop ça, et depuis plus d'un mois, il n'avait pu satisfaire cette envie. Parce que s'il cédait à ses pulsions, il allait perdre Ronald Weasley. Et ça son cœur, qui était sorti de sa léthargie depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette chevelure rousse, le refusait. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Weasley, parce qu'il y était trop attaché à présent. Dans ses rêves maintenant, il ne voyait que lui.

Weasley le rendait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être plus humain à ses côtés, et c'était sûrement le cas. Avec lui, il tombait le masque, dévoilait sa vraie nature, se surprenait même à être gentil. Être gentil en prison, qui aurait pu le croire ? Pourtant, avec Ron, il lui semblait retrouver celui qu'il était à l'extérieur, avant Azkaban. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, de ne pas être un animal.

Mais cette histoire était à double tranchant. Parce que malgré tout, l'animal qui l'habitait rodait sous ses veines, et menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Et bordel, que Weasley était sexy ! Son corps était un appel à la luxure, à la soumission, et Blaise ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Il crevait d'envie de faire des choses inavouables au petit rouquin, de le posséder jusqu'à l'épuisement, de le réduire à l'état d'objet sexuel. Son désir brûlant lui ordonnait de le prendre chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Ron.

Mais le petit Weasley aux airs si angéliques avait réveillé sa conscience. Alors il contrôlait ses pulsions, les enfermait dans une cage au fond de son cerveau, et s'acharnait à les oublier. Tout en sachant très bien qu'elles se réveilleront un jour, et que ça fera mal, très mal.

Ça avait d'ailleurs failli très mal finir la dernière fois. Weasley, pour son plus grand bonheur, l'avait embrassé sans qu'il ne demande rien. Juste un baiser, magique, doux, puissant. Seulement, pour son envie grondante, ça n'avait pas été assez. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, et avait exigé plus, même pris plus sans demander l'avis du petit rouquin. Heureusement, Blaise avait pu se contrôler. Parce que voir le jeune Ron les larmes aux yeux, blanc comme neige, tremblant de peur par sa faute, ça l'avait bloqué. Sa conscience contrôlait encore une grosse part de lui-même. Mais il n'était pas dupe, bientôt sa conscience reprendrait sa place initiale, étouffée par le désir, et il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, mais il ressentait définitivement pour Ronald Weasley quelque chose de très fort. Le simple fait de retenir ses pulsions, lui qui pourtant appréciait tant les faire ressortir, était une preuve suffisante pour démontrer que Blaise Zabini était sous le charme du petit roux. Le fait aussi, d'autant plus surprenant, presque impensable, était que Blaise ne voulait pas simplement baiser Ron. Il voulait partager le plaisir avec lui, que le rouquin ressente la même satisfaction que lui, et non la douleur et l'humiliation.

Pour toutes ses raisons, Blaise était perdu. Et il n'allait pas bien. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un mal de tête pointer. C'était sûrement la première fois depuis qu'il était à Azkaban qu'il n'allait pas bien, et il lui fallait faire très attention. Les autres prisonniers n'attendaient qu'un signe de faiblesse de sa part pour l'attaquer. Il était, depuis que Higgs était parti, considéré comme le prédateur numéro 1 de l'Unité, et se gardait bien de modifier ce titre. Qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait plus mal agit depuis longtemps. Enfin, être autant craint et respecté ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Il avait peur de devenir fou. C'était comme si deux personnes diamétralement opposées se battaient dans sa tête, sans que l'une n'arrive à étouffer l'autre. Un combat ancestrale, que bien d'autres avant lui avaient eu à subir: le combat entre son cœur et sa bite. Et il ne savait plus qui écouter.

Blaise avait besoin de se défouler. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant besoin. Il voulait, il devait, frapper quelqu'un, le mettre à terre, rouer de coup un corps flasque jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains. Il devait faire quelque chose, parce que sinon, il allait imploser. Et ça ne serait bon pour personne dans cette Unité, s'il venait à exploser.

Allongé dans sa cellule, le mal de tête lui ayant fait fermer les yeux, il ne réalisa pas que Malefoy et Flint étaient entrés dans le bloc et le regardait étrangement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi calme, il faut dire. Flint toussota pour faire savoir leur présence, et l'italien se releva, sans rien montrer de sa surprise.

Drago Malefoy s'assit sur une des deux chaises de la cellule, et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait soucieux. Marcus Flint se laissa tomber sur la deuxième chaise, et donna une petite tape amicale sur la jambe de Blaise, qui en retour lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, il était trop perturbé pour ça, même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître.

 **\- On a un problème.** commenta soudainement Drago, en recrachant de la fumée bleutée.

 **\- Merde Dray ! J't'ai trouvé la solution à ce putain de problème !** grogna Flint en lançant un regard noir à son acolyte.

 **\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas une bonne idée ! Nott est pas assez bon pour ça, il va foutre le bordel !**

 **\- Vous avez demandé à me voir ?** demanda une voix venue de la porte de la cellule, où se trouvait le-dit Nott, d'apparence mal à l'aise.

Blaise pouffa devant le comique de la scène, et se décala légèrement quand Flint décida de s'asseoir à son côté pour laisser la chaise à Théodore. Il ne pouvait supporter ce petit con prétentieux, qui l'ouvrait lorsqu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui de se taire et qui se permettait de le regarder de haut, lui, le descendant direct du Parrain Zabini.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à ne pas le porter dans son cœur, à en croire le regard glacial que lui lança Drago. A présent réuni tous les quatre, Crabbe se chargeant de garder l'entrée de la cellule à une quelconque oreille indiscrète, ils pouvaient parler sérieusement. Et Zabini avait cru comprendre qu'une affaire était en cours. Il tendit donc l'oreille.

Flint se racla la gorge, joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et prit un air grave. Puis, il amorça la conversation, tout en fixant Drago, l'enjoignant de l'interrompre s'il venait à donner une information fausse.

 **\- Y'a un mec qui nous cherche la merde. C'est un nouveau, Ernie MacMillan.**

 **\- Un connard d'écossais !** gronda Nott.

 **\- Faudrait s'occuper de lui avant que ça pose problème.**

 **\- Quoi comme problème ?** _ **Dai**_ **!** ricana Zabini. **C'est un insecte ce type, un pauvre gamin ! Comment vous pouvez avoir peur de lui ?**

Les trois autres hommes se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux ronds. Sans se départir de son sourire, il s'interrogea tout de même intérieurement. Qu'avait-il manqué ces dernières semaines ? Etait-il tellement accaparé par son histoire avec Weasley pour ne plus savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son Unité ? C'était visiblement le cas, et Malefoy soupira avant de lui apprendre :

 **\- Ce pauvre gamin a été chopé pour terrorisme. Il a fait sauter un putain de Musée national.**

 **\- Vous voulez que je le bute ?** questionna Nott en fronçant les sourcils.

Au même moment, Flint répondit par l'affirmative tandis que Malefoy siffla un ''non'' bruyant. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence,, le blond défiant son ami du regard, jusqu'à ce que Flint affaisse ses épaules. Il fit un signe à son ami d'enfance de continuer, après tout c'était lui leur chef de clan.

 **\- Pas le buter, lui flanquer la trouille. Et le dérouiller un peu. J'veux que tous les autres se rappellent qu'emmerder un Malefoy a des conséquences.**

 **\- D'accord.** Nott bondit hors de sa chaise, et demanda : **Tu veux que je le fasse quand ?**

Blaise observa ce ridicule petit chien, toujours prêt à satisfaire son maître. Il était persuadé que si Malefoy lui ordonnait de lui offrir son cul, le brave petit Nott lui ouvrirait sans aucun problème.

 **\- Finalement, j'ai décidé de pas t'envoyer. C'est Zabini qui va s'en charger.** contra Malefoy.

 **\- Quoi ?! Zabini ?! Mais il fous rien depuis des semaines !**

 **\- Parce que moi,** _ **schiavo**_ **, j'ai pas besoin de prouver tous les jours de quoi j'suis capable**. répliqua Blaise en se moquant.

Nott se tourna vers lui violemment, les pupilles dilatées par la colère, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Blaise se leva d'un bond, prêt à se battre. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se défouler, et sur ce con en prime. Finalement, c'était peut-être une journée pas si merdique que ça.

 **\- T'es toujours avec Weasley ! D'ailleurs, il a pas l'air si terrifié que ça, le roukmout ! T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui te fais baiser par sa queue dégueulasse ?!**

 **\- J'me fais jamais baiser, _bastardello_ !**

 **\- Pourtant tu ressembles à une putain de tafiole !**

 **\- Dis encore un putain de mot et j'te prouve le contraire ! J'vais te défoncer le cul !**

Malefoy frappa de sa main contre la table, et ordonna d'une voix forte le silence. Zabini et Nott se tournèrent vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de s'être rapproché durant leur joute verbale, et se tenaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les poings serrés et brandis par la colère.

Ils s'éloignèrent subitement, chacun allant à un coin de la cellule, et tentèrent de se calmer. Blaise aurait pourtant bien eu besoin de se défouler, mais il devait reconnaître que se battre avec quelqu'un de son propre camp n'était pas une bonne idée. Malheureusement pour lui, Nott était dans son clan, et ils devaient rester unis. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Il s'empara d'une cigarette qu'il cachait sous son oreiller, et l'alluma. Après une bouffée salvatrice, il reprit son sourire de façade, un sourire amusé et malveillant, le célèbre sourire du diable.

 **\- Blaise, tu t'en occupes, d'accord ? J'veux que tu l'amoches, mais surtout tu le tues pas. Faut qu'il pige que c'était pas une bonne idée de vouloir s'en prendre à moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi on le refroidi pas tout simplement ?**

 **\- On a déjà fait tuer Diggory, on reste clean pendant quelques temps, on éloigne les soupçons. C'est bon pour toi ?**

 **- _Si capo !_**

Blaise fit le salut militaire grossièrement, tout en rigolant, puis sortit de la cellule en quête de sa victime. Il allait enfin pouvoir frapper quelqu'un. Pauvre Ernie MacMillan, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Il le trouva rapidement, où plutôt l'entendit. Un si fort accent écossais était facilement repérable, surtout que le jeune Ernie riait fort. Il se dirigea d'un pas chaloupé vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. A son approche, les prisonniers les plus faibles baissaient la tête, de peur d'être une de ses prochaines victimes. Il adorait le sentiment de méfiance et d'horreur qu'il prodiguait aux détenus de l'Unité, parce qu'ils savaient tous de quoi il était capable et surtout, ce qu'il aimait faire aux hommes. Il aimait être un monstre.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vérifia la présence de Ron dans la salle TV. Il ne le vit pas, et se rappela que celui-ci devait sûrement être encore dans le bureau du directeur, si ce n'est envoyé au trou. Ne pas le voir le rassura, il ne voulait pas que le rouquin assiste à ce qu'il allait faire. Blaise savait très bien que malgré son caractère et sa nature de violeur sociopathe, si Ron venait à le surprendre et à lui demander de ne pas faire de mal à l'écossais, Blaise lui obéirait. Prendre conscience de ça l'énerva d'autant plus, et il accéléra la cadence.

Arrivé à la table qu'occupait MacMillan et un autre détenu insignifiant, il se stoppa et posa les mains à plat sur la table. Puis, il lui fit un sourire de conquérant, un de ceux qui veut dire qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, et annonça d'une voix enjôleuse :

 **\- C'est ton jour de chance, l'écossais. On va passer un peu de temps tous les deux !**

Ernie le fixa les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre ce que l'italien voulait vraiment dire. Puis, honteux de se sentir intimider alors qu'il se la jouait dur à cuire depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, il fronça les sourcils et répondit en grinçant des dents :

 **\- Dégage, sale rital. J'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi !**

 **\- Ern'...** marmonna le prisonnier qui se tenait en face de lui. **Suis-le. C'est Zabini.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de qui c'est !** s'énerva MacMillan.

Blaise se pencha doucement, rapprochant son visage moqueur de celui pas rassuré de l'autre, et d'une voix aux timbres aguicheur, mais dont la menace était bien perceptible, il lui susurra :

 **\- Je crois que t'as pas bien compris... Si tu me suis pas, j'te fais sucer ma queue ici, devant tous les autres. Et personne viendra t'aider, même pas ton pote. J'fais la loi, ici, _schiavo_.**

 **\- J'vais nulle part, connard !** rétorqua MacMillan, malgré sa voix qui trahissait sa peur.

En voyant le petit écossais se retenir de trembloter devant lui, Blaise ricana d'autant plus. Il était si facile pour lui d'effrayer les plus faibles, et ce sentiment de puissance lui avait manqué. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de MacMillan, et de son regard le plus glacial, joua d'intimidation. Puis, la voix froide, marquant une rupture et montrant que cette conversation ne l'amusait plus, il siffla :

 **\- Tu vas me suivre, _bastardello_. T'as pas le choix. Donc, ou tu me suis bien gentiment, ou je te tire par la queue jusqu'à la laverie.**

 **\- Ern', vas-y.** souffla son ami assit à la table.

Ernie MacMillan croisa une dernière fois le regard de son compagnon de jeu, et y lut toute la peur du monde. Donc, résigné et effrayé, il se leva et emboîta le pas de l'italien, qui avait de nouveau un sourire conquérant lui barrant le visage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la laverie et aussitôt, avec une rapidité fulgurante, Blaise pivota en direction de l'homme qui le suivait et lui flanqua un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre.

Ernie tomba à terre sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, assaillit par une douleur fulgurante au niveau des côtes. Mais Blaise ne s'arrêta pas là. Il savait faire mal, il avait des années d'expérience derrière lui, de sa vie au sein de la Mafia puis au sein d'Azkaban. L'italien avança d'un pas vers sa victime, presque nonchalamment, un rictus de pur extase aux lèvres, et le frappa une seconde fois, avec le pied.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus violent, partout sur le corps du jeune écossais qui ne pouvait que geindre et subir. Zabini frappait en cadence, aux jambes, au ventre, à la tête. Il battait la chair, rapidement, et la violence dont il faisait preuve détonnait avec le sourire joyeux qu'il affichait.

Puis, quand la masse allongée au sol ne bougea plus, Blaise s'agenouilla lentement, et lui releva férocement la tête. Il planta son regard vide de compassion dans celui larmoyant et brûlant de douleur du jeune Ernie.

 **\- Je sais pas ce que t'as fait pour énerver Malefoy, je m'en fous même, mais j'espère que t'as compris le message.** susurra Zabini. **Et moi je te remercie, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas amusé autant.**

Il semblait être un monstre, le Diable en personne, satisfait d'avoir fait le mal, chuchotant ses mots horrifiants de son timbre chantonnant d'italien. Et Ernie eu le sentiment d'avoir en face de lui, l'homme le plus terrifiant et malfaisant du monde.

Blaise était fasciné. Le corps qu'il voyait était presque détruit, le sang commençait à se répandre sur le sol, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage du petit écossais. Un visage blanc, sans marques, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé à cet endroit. Un visage pale donc, mais où ressortait d'innombrable tâches de rousseurs. Et les yeux... MacMillan avait des yeux magnifiques, bleus océans, qui étaient baignés de larmes et brillants de terreur. Blaise le trouva irrésistible.

Il n'avait soudain plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Son désir s'était réveillé, et son érection frémissait sous son pantalon. Il coinça le visage de l'autre entre ses doigts, et l'étudia minutieusement. C'était les tâches de rousseurs, et le bleus des yeux, qui éveillaient sa libido. Immédiatement, le visage de Weasley se superposa à celui de MacMillan, et il n'en fut que plus excité. Son sexe était à présent presque douloureux, et les larmes perlaient le long des joues de l'écossais.

La bataille faisait rage sous le crâne de Zabini. D'un côté, sa raison, qui lui disait de refréner ses envies et de sortir de la pièce au plus vite, car dans le cas contraire il ferait une immense connerie qui détruirait l'ébauche de relation qu'il entretenait avec Weasley. Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait son désir ardent, son plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvit. Il avait besoin de baiser, et le si faible MacMillan était un véritable appel à la luxure, de son point de vue. Surtout qu'il lui rappelait Weasley, et que ce fait l'excitait d'autant plus.

Décidément, tout le ramenait à Ron. Toutes ses pensées étaient directement tournées vers le jeune rouquin. Et il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir...

 **\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir...** supplia Ernie d'une voix médiocre.

En entendant ce timbre de voix si pathétique, Zabini écarquilla d'abord les yeux, les fixant de nouveau sur ce visage d'innocent. Puis, d'un coup, ses yeux s'assombrirent sous l'excitation.

Zabini avait arrêté de réfléchir pour devenir le monstre qu'il avait toujours été. Il se releva avec grâce, et violemment, projeta le corps ravagé de MacMillan en direction des machines à laver, l'assommant partiellement. Blaise se rapprocha doucement du corps à terre, le dévorant du regard et déboutonnant très lentement les boutons de son pantalon, profitant allégrement de la sensation jouissive de sur-puissance qui l'envahissait en surprenant le visage de plus en plus terrifié de l'écossais à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il voulait se jeter sur lui, et le prendre violemment, en imaginant avec les tâches de son qu'il était en train de coucher avec Weasley. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura de ne pas le faire, de ne pas s'emparer de la virginité annale de sa victime, car Ronald ne lui pardonnerait pas. Surtout, il n'était pas capable de le faire, malgré son envie plus qu'insoutenable, il ne pouvait pas pénétrer cet écossais. Il se dégoûterait trop par la suite, ne pourrait plus se regarder en face, et ne pourrait sûrement plus s'approcher de Weasley parce qu'il s'en voudrait trop.

Zabini souleva une nouvelle fois le corps douloureux de Ernie, tremblotant et soufflant bruyamment sous la peur. Il le fit se mettre à genoux. Puis, Blaise fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant son sexe gorgé de plaisir. La respiration du plus jeune se fit saccadé, presque erratique. En l'entendant, Blaise sourit mauvaisement, avide.

 **\- Ouvre la bouche, _puttana_.**

Après que Blaise l'ait fixé d'un long regard dangereux, promettant mille souffrances s'il n'obtempérait pas, Ernie déglutit difficilement et se mit à sangloter, tandis qu'il entre-ouvrait les lèvres et fermait les yeux.

Lorsque la bouche humide du jeune écossais entra en contact avec son sexe turgescent, Blaise ne put réprimer un gémissement de satisfaction. Cette sensation lui avait trop manqué. Il s'adossa aux machines à laver, et leva la tête, les paupières closes, assaillit par le plaisir qui parcourait son corps. Puis, pour accélérer les choses, il appuya durement sur la tête de MacMillan, et imposa une cadence rapide, lui baisant violemment la bouche. C'était le désir qui parlait, la luxure qui dirigeait ses gestes.

Rapidement, ce ne fut plus assez. Alors, il commença de langoureux vas-et-viens du bassin, manquant d'étouffer sa victime qui pleurait à présent silencieusement, la honte et le dégoût s'insufflant en lui. Mais Blaise s'en fichait des sentiments de l'autre, parce que le délice que lui provoquait cette fellation allait au delà de tout.

Son sexe buta contre le font de la gorge d'Ernie, et la chaleur que ça lui procura le fit geindre. C'était bon, intense, et il aimait ça. Blaise lui ordonna d'aller plus vite, et s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait entre les lèvres ravagées et brillantes du pauvre écossais. Ses mouvements de hanches se firent saccadées, et bientôt, il opta pour un rythme infernal qui lui procura la plus grande satisfaction, la délectation irradiant dans tout son corps.

Blaise rouvrit les yeux violemment en entendant un sanglot étouffé sortir de la bouche de sa victime. Il baissa la tête, et plongea son regard sur le visage rougie d'Ernie. Celui-ci avait les joues trempées de larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, et la bouche gonflée et écarlate. Ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient magnifiquement, et ça lui rappela presque violemment Weasley, dont il eut un flash. Il l'imagina lui, ce magnifique rouquin, à la place de MacMillan, en train de lui faire la plus belle pipe de sa vie. A cette pensée plus que jouissive, il accéléra d'autant plus sa cadence infernale.

Mais ce n'était pas Weasley, c'était un faible prisonnier qu'il forçait à le sucer. Et en le voyant ainsi, agenouillé devant lui et à moitié étouffé par sa queue, il ressentit enfin ce sentiment de puissance ultime qu'il aimait tant, qui justifiait tout le reste.

 **\- Bordel de merde !** jura une voix en provenance de l'entrée de la laverie.

Blaise releva d'un coup la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux bleus, les plus beaux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Brusquement, il stoppa tous ses gestes, et Ernie MacMillan pu retirer son sexe de sa bouche. L'écossais manqua presque de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et une fois sa toux passée, il se recroquevilla un peu plus loin, sanglotant de plus belle et la mort dans l'âme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, connard ?** vociféra l'homme qui venait d'arriver, avançant d'un pas.

 **\- J'crois que t'es assez intelligent pour le deviner,** _ **amore**_ **.** susurra Blaise d'une voix moqueuse, en reboutonnant tranquillement son pantalon de prisonnier.

 **\- Pauvre con ! J'me casse, j'veux plus te revoir !**

 **\- Non !** s'écria Zabini. **MacMillan, dégage. Weasley, tu restes.**

Le petit écossais se releva difficilement, et s'en alla sans demander son reste, les jambes flageolantes. Ron lui, resta figé vers l'entrée de la laverie, un regard meurtrier dirigé vers l'italien et les poings serrés de rage.

Blaise, tout en gardant son sourire enjôleur, sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Il se comportait comme si le rouquin en face de lui n'était pas en train de bouillir de colère.

Parce que pour être en colère, Ron l'était. En sortant du bureau du directeur, totalement chamboulé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : rejoindre son bel italien et lui parler, peut-être même l'embrasser, en bref, passer du temps avec lui. Seulement, au lieu de ça, en se rendant à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, il venait de le surprendre en train de violer un pauvre prisonnier qui pleurait, et c'était inacceptable. En voyant le petit Ernie MacMillan, tremblant et subissant à genoux devant Zabini, ça avait rappelé à Ron ses années dans sa maison, à subir les mêmes atrocités de la part des ses frères.

 **\- J'ai été trop con de te faire confiance !** grogna-t-il, les larmes de rages embuant ses yeux. **Bordel, je t'avais demandé de plus faire ça !**

 **\- J'suis comme je suis, _amore_. J'suis un violeur psychopathe, c'est ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est parlé. Ça changera jamais.**

Blaise n'avait pas une once de regret dans la voix. Du moins, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Mais derrière son masque de fier, de celui qui assume totalement qui il est, c'était la fureur qui le gagnait. Il était agacé par lui même, énervé de s'en vouloir. Depuis quand les sentiments d'un autre lui importaient autant ? Depuis quand y faisait-il attention ? C'était inconcevable pour lui d'en être arrivé à ce point. Lui qui avait toujours été un solitaire, un homme diabolique qui s'assumait pleinement, pourquoi à présent ce que ressentait le petit rouquin avait tant d'importance ?

Il se trouvait pathétique. Et rien que pour ça, il détestait le roux. Enfin plutôt, essayait de le détester. Malheureusement ça lui était impossible, et il n'en était que plus énervé contre lui même.

 **\- J'y croyais vraiment ! J'pensais vraiment que tu pourrais changer, que tu serais plus le connard que je vois en face de moi, celui qui voulait me faire la même chose que mes frères !**

 **\- J'veux pas ça avec toi...** murmura Blaise, si bas que Ron ne l'entendit pas.

 **\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ! Merde ! Je t'ai même embrassé ! Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai fais cette connerie ?!**

Blaise ricana, mais sans envie, sans se moquer. Juste un rire froid, sans substance, qui puait la fatalité.

 **\- C'est parce que malgré tout c'que tu dis, _amore_ , tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.**

Ron écarquilla les yeux, la colère bouillant sous sa peau, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Parce que c'était vrai, malheureusement. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Blaise Zabini, le plus gros connard que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Il avait des sentiments pour lui, et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler, c'était irritant. Fatiguant aussi, il était fatigué de ressentir des choses pour un monstre qui ressemblait tant à ses tortionnaires. La vie était si injuste, si joueuse. Il détestait ça.

Ron allait partir, il en avait assez vu, assez entendu. Lui qui était venu pour avoir un peu de réconfort, se retrouvait avec le cœur plus brisé encore que lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau du directeur. Mais, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Blaise lança, d'une voix morne qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et avec un sourire fade aux lèvres :

 **\- Moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi, Ron. Et ça me change, j'déteste ça. T'es trop bien pour moi, et j'veux pas devenir autre chose qu'un taulard monstrueux. J'veux pas continuer à ressentir des choses que je comprends pas, des choses pour toi. Ça me tuerait... Tu deviendrais ma faiblesse ici, et _Mio Dio_ , j'ai pas besoin de ça. C'est trop dangereux. **

Puis, sur ces paroles qui lui déchiraient la cœur, parce qu'elles voulaient dire qu'ils mettaient fin à cette étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il sortit de la laverie, et se recomposa un masque. Un masque froid, souriant, malfaisant, pour aller dire à Malefoy que le travail avait été fait correctement et que plus jamais il n'aurait de problème avec MacMillan.

Ron quant à lui, la rage au cœur et les larmes aux yeux, resta quelques minutes les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Puis, parce qu'il voulait être seul, il se dirigea vers l'unique endroit de l'Unité totalement déserté par les détenus : la bibliothèque de l'Unité Hogwart.

* * *

 _(Cette scène se déroule au même moment que celle d'avant, c'est à dire qu'on reprend le fil au moment où Blaise quitte sa cellule pour aller chercher Ernie MacMillan, mais cette fois-ci, on suit Théodore Nott)_

Théodore Nott bouillonnait, et dans la cellule, personne ne s'en souciait. Zabini venait de quitter la cellule pour s'atteler au job que Malefoy lui avait donné, à savoir effrayer MacMillan pour ne plus qu'il tente de s'en prendre au clan. Nott lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce travail ne lui avait pas été confié.

Il était un bon gars, travaillait pour et avec Malefoy depuis quelques mois déjà, et avait assez fait ses preuves. Il était capable, exécutait les ordres sans broncher, et n'était pas déviant, comme pouvait l'être le rital. Parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que ce sale con d'italien ne faisait plus rien pour le clan depuis quelques semaines, et semblait avoir la tête plongée dans d'autres préoccupations. Tandis que lui, Nott, était toujours présent. Mais Malefoy semblait ne pas le voir, et pire, douter encore de lui.

Nott était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait réussi à les convaincre ! En tout cas, Flint était le seul qui lui prêtait attention. Il avait même voulu lui confier la mission, mais comme d'habitude, Zabini était prioritaire, lui avait volé sa place et allait récolter tous les lauriers. Nott n'en pouvait plus de cette injustice. Il ne supportait pas le rital depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Un jour, très prochainement, il allait y avoir une confrontation entre eux-deux, et Nott était pressé de lui botter le cul.

Il disait ça, mais dans le fond, n'y pensait pas sérieusement. Zabini était intouchable. Il avait derrière lui la famille mafieuse la plus puissante de l'État, et il savait que s'il s'attaquait au fils Zabini, les représailles seraient terribles. Pire que la mort. Alors, il ne pouvait qu'observer de loin les agissements de Blaise, et maugréer dans son coin. Il n'y avait que ça à faire, personne n'oserait jamais s'imposer face à l'italien. Il était certainement, pas officiellement mais dans les pensées collectives de tous les détenus, l'homme le plus puissant de l'Unité.

Nott tournait donc en rond dans la cellule de Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci fumait tranquillement, tout en parlant à voix basse avec son ami d'enfance. Malgré sa peur et son impuissance face à la situation, Nott ne pu se retenir de râler :

 **\- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas confié la mission ? J'peux faire aussi bien que ce connard, et vous le savez !**

 **\- Nott...** soupira Malefoy, lui jetant un regard ennuyé comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte méprisant. **Zabini a déjà fait ce genre de chose, et il est doué.**

 **\- Moi aussi !** s'énerva Nott.

 **\- T'as baisé un pauvre type, c'est rien. C'est pas comme ça qu'on devient un homme.**

Nott tourna brusquement le visage vers Flint, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase en ricanant, et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'habitude du mépris de la part de Malefoy, arrivait même à présent à passer outre, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Marcus Flint, ça lui foutait un coup à l'estomac. Visiblement, il n'avait pas d'ami ici, et personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

Sortant de la cellule d'un pas rageur, il alla se réfugier dans la sienne, et s'allongea sur le lit. Depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, il avait fait des choses horribles, affreuses même, pour qu'enfin on le reconnaisse comme un homme fort. Il savait qu'avec ses cheveux blonds et sa gueule d'ange, il était physiquement une proie facile. Alors, pour ne pas subir des atrocités de la part des autres prisonniers, il avait tout fait pour s'intégrer au clan Malefoy, le plus respecté. Drago Malefoy le fascinait, il l'avait vu comme un Dieu, un protecteur. Il avait tout fait pour être dans ses bonnes grâces, et devenir son ami. En faisant ça, il avait sauvé son cul, et sa peau.

Mais son propre clan ne le considérait pas comme un égal. A leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un larbin, bon à faire le boulot facile, à s'attaquer aux petits faibles. Il en avait marre, il se sentait tellement seul. Ici, il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Lui qui avait commit l'acte impardonnable du parricide pour sauver la vie de sa mère, s'était condamné à pourrir esseulé et méprisé dans ce trou.

Nott avait besoin de se changer les idées. De se défouler. Et surtout, surtout, il avait envie de sexe. Depuis qu'il avait goûté au cul de Finnigan, il n'avait qu'une envie, retenter l'expérience. Ça lui avait vraiment plu. Et surtout, il voulait se prouver, à lui même et aux autres, qu'il avait du pouvoir. Que malgré ce que lui avait dit Flint, il était un homme, un vrai, un dur. Il devait asseoir son pouvoir sur plus faible que lui, et quoi de mieux que de lier l'utile à l'agréable.

Il ressortit de sa cellule, bien décidé à se défouler. Et pour cela, il avait une très bonne idée de comment il allait s'y prendre. Parce qu'il n'avait peut-être aucun ami dans cette foutue prison, mais il avait des connaissances qui pourraient lui rendre avec plaisir un petit service.

* * *

 _(La scène qui suit se déroule elle aussi au même moment, en fait elle se passe en simultané des deux autres scènes d'avant)_

De tous les maux du monde, l'outrance est sûrement le pire. La consommation, de n'importe quel mal que ce soit, n'est nocive qu'à mesure où l'on franchit cette limite, cette ligne invisible qui nous plonge dans l'outrance. Ainsi donc, l'alcool, la cigarette, le chocolat, le sucre, le sel, le sexe, est acceptable pour le corps humain pour peu de ne pas en abuser. Mais l'excès est malheureusement un fléau, qui pour tous se transforme à un moment ou à un autre comme un passage obligatoire vers... Vers quelque chose d'autre en tout cas.

Pour Seamus Finnigan, l'excès, l'abus, l'outrance, il avait l'impression que ça avait toujours fait partie de lui. Et son violon d'Ingres, son plaisir inavouable, son vice le plus destructeur... Ça avait toujours été la drogue.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment à quel moment de sa vie il avait débuté sa consommation. Sa mère avait toujours eu un joint en bouche, il lui semblait, et son père était inconnu au bataillon. Dès sa plus jeune enfance, Seamus avait dû s'occuper des affaires de sa mère qui n'était pas assez lucide pour s'occuper d'elle-même, et encore moins d'un gosse. Il se chargeait donc d'acheter pour sa mère, du moins les premières années.

Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé l'école, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle lui avait inculqué un conseil qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre en application, et qui lui sauva de nombreuses fois la mise durant son adolescence. Le sens des affaires, c'est à son professeur de CM1 qu'il le devait. Seamus avait donc appris, par la force des choses, qu'il ne pourrait rien attendre de sa droguée de mère, et qu'il irait de déception en déception. Mais comme tout enfant, c'est à dire de l'âge où la vie n'a pas encore balayé tout espoir, il avait continué à croire malgré tout en sa mère.

Parallèlement, il avait tout de même monté son propre trafic. Avec l'argent qui servait à acheter la drogue pour sa mère, il avait économisé. Juste un peu chaque semaines, pour pouvoir se nourrir convenablement. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte que sa mère donnait beaucoup trop d'argent par rapport à la véritable valeur de ce qu'elle achetait. A la lumière de cette arnaque, il lui avait trouvé de nouveaux dealers qui vendaient à prix juste, sans pour autant en informer sa mère. Il récoltait ainsi énormément d'argent, et pu commencer son propre commerce.

C'est ainsi que quelques années plus tard, il fut condamné et emprisonné pour consommation et distribution de stupéfiant. Il avait alors 17 ans, sa mère avait été placé dans un centre de désintoxication l'année d'avant avec la forte volonté de s'en sortir. Le lendemain de son arrestation, sa mère fit une overdose qui lui fut fatale, et Seamus se fit la promesse de ne plus retoucher à la drogue.

Jusqu'à ce que Nott entre dans sa vie. Ce connard de prisonnier lui avait gâché tout plaisir, et pendant ces premiers mois à Azkaban, Seamus ne fut qu'une loque humaine, attendant simplement que la vie l'achève pour de bon. Et puis Justin Finch-Fletchley lui avait proposé de la drogue gratuitement, et il y avait vu une porte de sortie.

Seulement, si l'outrance se soigne, elle est aussi très facilement accessible pour celui qui replonge. Trop même. Ainsi, à la minute où Seamus avala ce poison, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il essaya de lutter, de toutes ses forces, malheureusement il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. La vraie vie n'était pas assez belle pour qu'il s'en contente, pire, elle lui semblait être un cauchemar où ses seuls instants de lucidité apparaissaient quand il était sous stupéfiant.

Il avait l'impression que la drogue l'aidait à combattre le monde. Qu'avec elle coulant dans ses veines et embrumant son cerveau, il se sentait revivre, et qu'ainsi Azkaban n'était pas si terrible. Quand il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque, il ne se dégoûtait plus, n'avait plus envie de mourir. Sans pour autant être heureux, il se sentait libre.

C'est pour cela qu'à la suite du discours du directeur, il prit contact avec Justin, son dealer. L'annonce de Dumbledore n'avait pas eu vraiment d'effet sur Seamus, dans la mesure où il ne se sentait pas trop concerné par la mort de Greyback. Il était tout de même heureux qu'il soit décédé, parce que le gardien-chef ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance, et il avait senti plusieurs fois son regard torve s'attarder sur son arrière train, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Justin arriva dans la cellule comme à son habitude, en se cognant aux barreaux. Il avait la démarche étourdie de ceux qui sont défoncés, et les yeux brumeux, qui ne se fixaient nulle part. Justin avait comme toujours les pupilles dilatées, et se mordillaient nerveusement les lèvres. Nul doute qu'il venait de tester sa propre marchandise.

 **\- Hey, mon pote !** salua Justin de sa voix rauque. **Tu voulais m'voir ?**

Seamus hocha la tête, s'écartant un peu de cet homme qui avait tendance à devenir vite trop familier.

Justin avait le teint pale, verdâtre, et le corps si maigre qu'on pouvait croire qu'un simple courant d'air suffirait à le casser. Son visage était creusé, ses pommettes blanches saillantes, et d'affreux cernes violacées lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Il était à lui seul une affiche de prévention contre la drogue, et Seamus se demandait comment il faisait pour encore arriver à marcher.

Malgré son air maladif et sa santé pourrie, Justin souriait toujours. D'un sourire un peu absent, fade, qui laissait transparaître le peu de dents noircies qui lui restaient. Mais un sourire tout de même, sans animosité ni perversion, comme si toute la malfaisance de l'Unité ne l'atteignait pas. Il était le principal fournisseur de cette Unité, et Seamus en avait presque fait son ami. Justin respectait le fait qu'on ne puisse pas le toucher, et ne tentait rien envers lui. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme un simple objet sexuel.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Justin paraissait un peu anxieux. A ses yeux et surtout ses paupières lourdes qui se fermaient lentement et qu'il avait du mal à maintenir ouvertes, Seamus devinait que son dealer était plus intoxiqué qu'à l'habitude. Mais l'irlandais était trop en manque pour y faire attention, et se contenta de lui demander d'une voix pathétique :

 **\- T'en as pour moi ?**

Justin ne le regardait pas. Il ne le fixait de toute manière jamais vraiment, son regard se promenant au hasard dans la cellule. Il posa une de ses mains squelettique sur son crâne, et se gratta la tête d'un air perdu, penaud, et vaseux. Puis, il expliqua, mâchouillant ses mots comme si toute sa mâchoire ne lui obéissait plus, le timbre grave endormi et les yeux fuyants :

 **\- J'ai rien sur moi, tu vois ? Parce que comme le Greyback est dans l'repos éternel, j'voulais pas me faire chopper avec un contrôle du nouveau gardien-chef, tu vois.**

 **\- Mais t'as rien ?** s'énerva Seamus.

 **\- Si, ouai, j'ai des trucs mon pote. Faut qu'tu viennes avec moi, on va les chercher.**

Seamus le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce drogué de bas étage, qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir mourir en quelques secondes à peine. Son teint était trop cireux pour pouvoir croire qu'aucune maladie ne lui rongeait le corps de l'intérieur.

Justin se dirigea d'un pas traînant et mal assuré. Il s'appuya contre les barreaux de la cellule, et tourna la tête vers Seamus, lui lançant un sourire triste et vide :

 **\- Tu viens mon pote ?**

 **\- On va les chercher où ?** questionna Seamus sans bouger.

 **\- J'révèle jamais mes planques !** s'esclaffa Justin en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Elle semblait beaucoup trop lourde pour lui. **Suis-moi, tu vas voir j'ai des nouveaux produits formidables ! Mon cousin, il teste des choses, tu vois ! On va s'éclater la caboche et tout l'reste !**

Seamus aurait voulu écouter la voix au fond de lui qui lui ordonnait de rester dans sa cellule, à l'abri, et de dormir. Il avait peur de traverser la salle TV sans Dean ou Harry ou Ron avec lui, il avait peur de croiser de nouveau Nott, ou même d'autres prisonniers qui ne se gêneraient pas pour le reluquer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître.

Mais il était trop en manque, et la perspective de pouvoir s'échapper de ce monde de misère l'enchantait trop. Comme les chants des sirènes d'Ulysse, il se sentait appelé par l'enchantement que les drogues allaient lui procurer.

Donc, il suivi Justin, d'un pas tremblant et les yeux pétillants de peur. Il le suivi sans remarquer au loin le regard de Dean Thomas, qui l'observait en compagnie du dealer de l'Unité, comprenant très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire, et qui était déçu, profondément déçu. Seamus ne remarqua pas non plus le regard de l'homme à côté de lui, Justin, qui regrettait déjà ce qu'il était en train de faire. Parce que si Seamus était tombé sur ce visage stressé et apeuré de Justin, peut-être cela l'aurait-il empêcher de se diriger directement dans les bras du monstre qui peuplait ses cauchemars.

* * *

La planque de Justin était vraiment une bonne cachette. C'est du moins la première chose à laquelle Seamus pensa quand ils débarquèrent à l'intérieur d'une cellule, tout au fond de l'Unité. Une cellule inutilisée, où la l'éclairage du plafonnier était cassé et plongeait donc l'endroit dans un noir feutré. Cette ambiance intimiste sonna dangereusement dans la tête de Seamus, et il souffla bruyamment pour reprendre contenance. C'était la première fois qu'il allait si loin sans un de ses amis, et il se sentait comme un animal prit en chasse.

Il avait dans l'idée d'écourter le plus possible cette entrevue, et de repartir rapidement avec la came que Justin lui avait promis. Ensuite, au chaud dans ses couvertures, entouré de l'aura rassurante de sa propre cellule, l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur pourrait se dissiper.

Seamus se retourna vers Justin, qui ne souriait plus. Lui aussi n'était pas à l'aise, et avec cet air peiné qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il semblait prendre 10 ans. Le dealer était tassé, triturait la peau de ses doigts, et fixait un poing derrière Seamus. Enfin, il paraissait fixer, car ses yeux tournaillaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

 **\- Elle est où ta cachette ?** demanda d'une voix faible Seamus, qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

 **\- J'suis... J'suis désolé mon pote. J'avais pas le choix, tu vois ?**

Puis, plutôt rapidement pour quelqu'un qui avait sûrement ingurgité la totalité de son poids en drogue, Justin sortit de la cellule, laissant Seamus seul, en proie à une crise de panique interne. Il ne comprenait plus rien, si ce n'est qu'il était en danger. Et il aurait voulu partir en courant, mais sa peur l'avait paralysé.

Derrière lui, il y eut un ricanement. Écarquillant les yeux et serrant les dents, Seamus se retourna. Il savait très bien sur qui il allait tomber, et les larmes perlaient déjà de ses paupières.

Apparaissant de l'obscurité du fond de la cellule abandonnée, Théodore Nott avait le sourire le plus diabolique que Seamus n'ait jamais vu. Il l'observait, ses yeux pétillants de mépris, tandis que l'irlandais reculait d'un pas.

 **\- J't'ai manqué, Finnigan ?** susurra Nott.

La façon dont il prononça son nom donna à Seamus comme un coup de fouet. Soudain, il avait froid, si froid. Comme si le sang avait arrêté de couler dans ses veines, parce que la peur était si forte qu'elle englobait tout le reste. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, alors qu'il aurait voulu s'enfuir loin. Rejoindre Dean, pour qu'il le sauve de ce cauchemar. Malheureusement, il était tétanisé. Et Nott se moquait de ça, se moquait de cet état qui envahissait Seamus chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Le pauvre Seamus, si faible, si fragile, qui survivait à Azkaban comme on survit d'une apocalypse, attendant simplement la fin, venant à croire qu'elle serait mieux que de continuer à vivre.

Nott s'approcha doucement de lui. Il ne se pressait pas, ne menaçait pas. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas à user de la force, parce que sa victime était déjà docile et prête pour lui. Il avait laissé une trace dans l'esprit du tout jeune irlandais, indélébile et affreuse.

En effet, Seamus ne bougea pas. Frigorifié, tétanisé, il ne fit aucun mouvement quand Nott se planta devant lui, ni quand il lui caressa la joue. Il tremblota quand il sentit les doigts de son bourreau glisser vers son torse, et ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières quand la main avide de Nott s'insinua sous son T-shirt. Mais il ne bougea pas.

Voyant que sa victime ne faisait rien pour le contrer, Nott s'énerva. Voir le plus jeune amorphe n'était pas non plus une satisfaction, il avait besoin de violence. Il voulait faire mal. Il s'empara donc des épaules de Seamus, et brusquement, le projeta vers le matelas usagé et poisseux de cette cellule miteuse.

Seamus cria, et commença à se débattre. Enfin, pensa Nott et ricanant. Il observa sa victime gesticuler, essayant de sortir de la cellule condamnée, et soudain, l'agrippa par le cou et serra ses doigts. Il l'étrangla un peu, Seamus paniquant d'autant plus. Il griffait, frappait, se débattait, mais n'était pas assez fort. Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand il comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Bientôt, Seamus suffoqua sous le manque d'air. Et il ne bougea plus, parce que ça lui demandait trop d'effort et tout son corps était accaparé par le fait d'essayer de respirer, pour rester en vie. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, trop nombreuses, et les gémissements qui franchissaient ses lèvres étaient longs et pathétiques. Nott le laissa choir sur le lit, et entreprit de le déshabiller. Puis, avec force, comme si avec ce geste il voulait prouver à tous quel homme il était, il pénétra Seamus. Le cri qui sortit de la bouche du plus jeune fut déchirant.

L'intrusion lui faisait mal. Il était persuadé qu'il saignait. Mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait psychologiquement. Il se sentait déchiré, sale, pourri, comme un moins que rien.

L'acte ne dura que quelques minutes. Quelques minutes durant lesquelles Nott s'en donna à cœur joie, donnant des coups de butoir plus violents les uns que les autres. Il voulait que Seamus cri, hurle à se casser la voix. Parce que plus le jeune irlandais avait mal, plus Nott prenait du plaisir. Il le pénétra, encore et encore, s'enfonçant autant qu'il le pouvait entre les chairs saignantes et à vif de Seamus. Et il continua, jusqu'à sa jouissance.

Quand enfin ce fut fini, et qu'il ne resta de Seamus qu'une loque à peine humaine, détruite. Nott éclata d'un rire tonitruant, et reboutonna les boutons de son pantalon. Puis, il se pencha vers sa victime, et lui tira les cheveux pour relever sa tête et ainsi apercevoir son visage. Un visage rougie, des yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, et des filets de sang qui sortaient de sa bouche, parce qu'il s'était mordu les joues durant l'acte terrible. Nott était fier de l'état dans lequel il avait mis le plus jeune.

 **\- Ton cul m'avait manqué, Finnigan. J'me casse. Nettoie avant de partir, t'as foutu du sang partout, c'est dégueulasse.**

Nott cracha au visage de Seamus, se moqua bruyamment de lui, et sortit de la cellule, comme si de rien était.

Les yeux de l'irlandais étaient vides, et son visage sans autre expression que la douleur. Mais même celle-la, il ne la ressentait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir grand chose, son esprit, pour survivre, l'avait plongé dans une espèce de brume épaisse où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ni les hommes, ni les sentiments, ni même le temps. Il ne savait pas combien de minutes il resta ainsi, à moitié allongé sur le matelas poisseux, les jambes écartelées dans une position équivoque, les yeux fermés, le pantalon baissé jusqu'au genoux. L'obscurité de la cellule lui apparaissait à présent comme une bénédiction, d'une noirceur et d'une moiteur réconfortante. Si un détenu le vit, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Comme si tout l'univers était à présent suspendu, attendant qu'il sorte de sa torpeur bénéfique.

Puis, il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de ses cuisses, ce qu'il supposa être un mélange de son sang et du sperme de Nott. Avec des gestes lents, il s'empara d'une serviette sale qui traînait par terre, et s'essuya, sans observer le carnage que devait être son postérieur. Fébrilement, il se releva, et remonta son pantalon sur ses jambes flageolantes. La douleur jaillit quand il entama un premier pas vers la sortie. Comme un coup de fouet, elle partit de son anus déchiré, envahit son corps entier, et ne se dissipa plus. C'était insupportable, et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

Il ne voulait voir qu'une personne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pourrait l'aider. Il devait voir Mme Lovegood, sa psychologue. Et cette fois-ci, il lui raconterait tout. Il lui dirait le nom du monstre qui le faisait tant souffrir, il parlerait, encore et encore, déballerait toute sa peine et colère, pleurerait sur ses genoux et se laisserait caresser les cheveux, comme sa mère le faisait quand il était enfant. Mme Lovegood l'enlacerait, et tout irait bien. Il ne se sentirait plus aussi seul.

Seamus, difficilement, réussit à marcher jusqu'à pouvoir sortir de la cellule, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. A la lumière de l'Unité, tous les détenus le voyaient, mais il garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Il entendit bien des brimades, des remarques déplacées, des moqueries, et surtout des insultes. Mais il ne voyait plus rien, enfermé dans sa bulle de douleur, avec un seul but : atteindre le bureau de la psychologue, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans sa misérable vie.

La descente des escaliers fut une torture pour lui, la douleur parcourant son corps sans interruption, mais il réussit à atteindre la salle TV d'un pas clopinant, les jambes arquées par la brûlure insupportable qu'il sentait venir de son postérieur. A chaque pas, il se considérait un peu plus victorieux, atteignant peu à peu son but. Il ne pouvait dire qui il croisait, il n'entendait plus rien. Tout lui apparaissait comme un tourbillon de bruit sourd, comme celui que l'on entend après une forte explosion. Un son strident l'empêchait pourtant de réfléchir, mais il savait qu'il ne provenait pas de la prison : c'était le son que produisait son supplice, la douleur devenant insurmontable. Plusieurs fois, il eut l'impression que ses genoux allaient le lâcher, mais il rassembla ses dernières forces et continua sa route.

Il arriva enfin devant la gigantesque porte qui fermait l'Unité Hogwart. Là, Seamus se dirigea vers le petit bureau des gardiens, et frappa contre la vitre pour faire savoir sa présence. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Les épaules voûtées, tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux bouffies, il donnait l'impression de n'avoir plus qu'un souffle de vie. Au niveau de son postérieur, une tache noire entachait son pantalon et grossissait à vue d'œil. Nott devait l'avoir gravement déchiré durant le viol.

Un gardien plutôt jeune s'aperçut de sa présence, et lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel le jeune irlandais se trouvait, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Puis, il se ressaisit, parce qu'une des premières leçons qu'il avait apprise était qu'aucune compassion ne devait naître envers un prisonnier. Jamais.

Seamus vit le gardien avancer vers lui avec un regard froid, presque méprisant pour la pauvre chose qu'il était devenu. Celui-ci lui demanda, le ton grinçant :

 **\- Détenu 99F376, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

 **\- J'veux...** balbutia Seamus d'une voix anormalement rauque, dû à tous ses cris et sanglots. **J'veux aller voir la psy...**

Le gardien jeta un regard vers son collègue, qui feuilleta rapidement dans un gros livret posé sur le bureau. Puis, ce dernier hocha négativement la tête, et le jeune gardien tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Seamus :

 **\- Elle est pas là, détenu. Essaye plus tard.**

 **\- J'veux la voir maintenant !** souffla Seamus d'une voix suppliante, pressante.

 **\- Calme-toi ou je t'envoie au trou !** prévint le garde-chiourme en haussant le ton. Puis il radoucit sa voix : **Reviens plus tard. Tu pourras la voir.**

Seamus le fixa, les yeux embués de larmes. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'urgence de la situation. Voir la psychologue, c'était sa porte de sortie. Son refuge, son parachute. Il devait la voir.

 **\- Elle revient que demain.** annonça l'autre maton, toujours assit à son bureau.

Le jeune irlandais ferma les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas la voir, pas maintenant. Et il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à demain. Il put presque voir ses derniers espoirs s'envoler au loin. Résigné, il recula d'un pas, et sembla s'affaisser encore plus, paraissant d'autant plus fragile. A cet instant, son âge n'avait jamais paru aussi clair : c'était un pauvre gamin de 18 ans, que la vie avait déjà trop abîmée.

 **\- Hey, mon ptit, tout va bien ?** questionna doucement la gardien d'une voix neutre, où se percevait tout de même un début d'inquiétude.

 **\- Ouai...** chuchota Seamus avant de s'éloigner.

Et d'une certaine manière, il ne mentait pas. Il était enfin en accord avec lui-même, et savait à présent ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il devait faire.

Ça ne lui importait plus, de mourir ou de vivre. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, était qu'il devait détruire Nott. Il voulait le tuer, le faire exploser. Et pour cela, qu'importe s'il y passait aussi.

Son plan apparut rapidement dans sa tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Vacillant sous la douleur toujours plus présente, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et au passage, interpella un prisonnier insignifiant pour que celui-ci donne à Nott un rendez-vous de sa part.

Seamus savait qu'il avait de forte chance de mourir. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Parce que bientôt, dans quelques minutes tout au plus, il serait enfin libéré. Libéré de toute cette souffrance, de toute cette peur, de toute cette saleté qui le suivait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban. Bientôt, il volerait parmi les oiseaux, sans aucune drogue pour l'aider. Bientôt, il serait véritablement et éternellement libre.

* * *

Drago Malefoy, Marcus Flint et Blaise Zabini jouaient tranquillement aux cartes. Le blond et son ami étaient assis sur les chaises de la cellule, tandis que Zabini se trouvait affalé sur son lit. Il n'avait jamais joué aussi mal, et pour cause. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa conversation avec Weasley. Cette terrible discussion, qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, et qui avait mis un terme définitif à la relation plus qu'ambiguë qu'ils partageaient.

Seulement, même s'il était persuadé au fond de lui d'avoir fait le bon choix, Zabini ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne se sentait plus bien. Son cœur, qui s'était réveillé à l'instant où il avait posé pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes de Weasley (et même si ce baiser-là n'était alors pas consenti), semblait comme mourir à petit feu. Il ne cessait de penser à ce jeune rouquin, si magnifique, si fragile, et si fort à la fois. Le seul homme sur terre qu'il n'avait pas simplement envie de baiser sauvagement.

Ils y avaient mis fin. C'était la solution la plus simple, et la plus logique. Avant que ça n'engendre plus de mal encore. Parce que cette relation, quelque soit sa nature, était vouée à l'échec et pire : à de nombreux malheurs. Zabini avait toujours été un solitaire, s'occupant de lui même avant tout le reste. Il faisait partie d'un clan, certes, mais ce n'était pas Malefoy qui dirigeait sa vie. Weasley ne devait pas prendre une place trop importante pour lui. Et surtout : Blaise ne devait en aucun cas avoir de faiblesse. Il n'était pas assez fort pour protéger le roux tout seul, surtout si celui-ci devenait la cible principale de ses ennemis à lui. Avoir une faiblesse à Azkaban, c'était la mort assurée.

Et c'est quand il se rendit compte qu'en sachant ça il était plus inquiet pour la sécurité de Weasley que pour la sienne, qu'il sut qu'il était foutu.

Le jeu de cartes qu'avait proposé le blond lui avait alors paru une bonne idée pour penser à autre chose. Simplement, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le jeune rouquin, et sur l'air déçu qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il les avait surpris, lui et MacMillan, dans une position scabreuse. Il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir violé la bouche de l'écossais, et savoir ça le mettait en colère contre lui-même et ses foutus sentiments.

 **\- T'as quoi, Zabini ?** demanda nonchalamment Flint en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. **T'es pas au jeu.**

Blaise soupira bruyamment, feignant l'ennui, tandis que dans sa tête son cerveau faisait des rondes pour trouver une excuse potable qui expliquerait que sa joie de toujours l'ait quitté. Il posa une carte, se gratta la tête, et grogna :

 **\- MacMillan suçait comme une merde. J'crois qu'il m'a mordu la queue.**

Flint et Malefoy ricanèrent, et Blaise souffla intérieurement. Pour qu'on le croit, il fallait simplement que ça ait un rapport avec le sexe.

 **\- T'as arrangé le coup, il nous fera plus chier ?** questionna distraitement Malefoy en posant sa carte.

 **- _Certo_! T'en entendras plus parler ! J'crois que je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Bien joué.** félicita Flint.

 **\- J'bosse bien moi, contrairement à ce** _ **bastardello**_ **de Nott !** rigola Zabini en esquissant un léger sourire.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent en ricanant, puis la partie reprit. Et avec ça, Blaise retourna dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers son jeune rouquin, qu'il brûlait d'envie de voir et d'embrasser.

Mais il ne fallait pas. C'était mieux pour lui, pour Weasley, pour tous. Surtout qu'il était agacé de voir le pouvoir que le roux détenait sur lui ! Il se pensait plus fort que ça. Bien sur, Weasley était très beau, avait les yeux bleus les plus formidables qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et une bouche extraordinaire à embrasser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir pour une personne. Mais Weasley était son talon d'Achille, et il devait s'en séparer définitivement. Même si pour cela il devait de nouveau éteindre son cœur et son humanité, et redevenir véritablement le pire monstre de l'Unité.

 **\- Y'a pas une odeur bizarre ?** s'inquiéta à un moment Flint en reniflant l'air.

 **\- L'odeur de ta défaite !** s'exclama Malefoy en abaissant toutes ses cartes d'un coup et en souriant, triomphant.

 **\- Non mec, y'a une putain d'odeur de cramé...** affirma Marcus en se levant.

Zabini releva la tête et huma l'air ambiant. Flint avait raison, ça sentait étrangement, comme si du papier était en train de brûler. Puis d'un coup, l'odeur se fit plus forte, plus nauséabonde. C'était presque insupportable.

 **\- Flint, va voir c'qui se passe.** ordonna Malefoy en s'étirant pour attraper une cigarette posée sur le lavabo.

Son ami d'enfance grogna, puis se tourna en direction de l'entrée de la cellule pour s'exécuter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas.

Sirius Black débarqua brusquement, s'agrippant aux barreaux pour freiner sa course. Il était essoufflé, et se tenait les côtes. Mais, plus étrangement, son visage, se tordant sous l'effort qu'il avait fourni, transpirait surtout d'inquiétude et de terreur. Zabini se tendit, alerte. Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

 **-** _ **Porca putana troia**_ **! Y'a un incendie dans la bibliothèque !** annonça Sirius Black en criant presque.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?** siffla Malefoy, méprisant et menaçant.

Sirius Black fixa son regard sur son cousin, et Blaise put lire dans ses yeux toute la peur du monde. Il semblait presque sur le point de pleurer. Mais pire, il semblait lui donner un avertissement, et Zabini savait que dans quelques millièmes de secondes, Black allait ouvrir la bouche et lui apprendre une nouvelle qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout.

Et ça ne manqua pas. D'une voix grave, cette même voix qu'utilise les chirurgiens quand ils viennent annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle, Sirius souffla :

\- _**Cugino,**_ **Weasley** _ **è nella biblioteca.**_

* * *

Traduction :

Italien-Français :

 _ **Cazzo :**_ Putain/merde

 _ **Capito :**_ Compris

 _ **Bastardello :**_ Bâtard

 _ **Porca puttana troia :**_ Putain de bordel de merde

 _ **Basta :**_ Assez !

 _ **Senti :**_ Écoute

 _ **Dai :**_ Je t'en pris (dans le sens moqueur _ex : Tu trouves ça beau ? Je t'en pris, c'est idée !_ )

 _ **Schiavo :**_ Esclave

 _ **Si capo :**_ Oui chef

 _ **Puttana :**_ Pute

 _ **Amore :**_ (Mon) amour

 _ **Mio Dio :**_ Mon Dieu

 _ **Certo :**_ C'est sûr

 _ **Cugino, Weasley è nella biblioteca :**_ Cousin, Weasley est dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Verdict ? Ça vous a plu ?

Encore une fois, pardon pour ce retard, que je ne contrôle pas. J'aimerais trouver plus de temps pour écrire, parce que j'ai encore pleins d'idées pour cette fiction ! Malheureusement, mon emploi du temps est trop chargé. C'est dommage.

Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Je persiste ! Je finirais cette fiction, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie !

Bon, sinon voilà, vous en savez plus sur la relation entre Sirius et Severus. Ils n'ont jamais été amants, seulement amis. Pas trop déçu ? En fait, je n'aurais pas pu les mettre en couple, parce que Sirius n'est pas gay. Il était avec une femme, qui est morte, et il l'aimait tellement qu'il a fait du mal à sa famille pour elle. Il l'aimera toujours. Donc même si je l'avais voulu, il n'y aurait rien eu de possible entre Severus et Sirius.

Sinon... Bon bah Blaise a replongé. Vous le saviez tous déjà qu'il allait recommencer à faire des trucs affreux. Mais ne perdez pas espoir pour lui !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite, dans le prochain chapitre ? Qui va s'en sortir entre Seamus, Nott et Ron ?

 **Je peux déjà vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura 2 morts et 2 blessés, dont un grave. Voilà, je vous en dit pas plus.**

A BIENTOT, MERCI DE CONTINUER DE LIRE MA FICTION !


	12. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ca va, la famille, oui ? Les amis oui ? Le chien oui ?**

Pardon, encore une fois, pour mon retard. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous le compreniez et que malgré tout, vous continuiez à m'encourager et surtout à me lire.

Pour vos reviews, déjà merci ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il y en est autant ! Et je vais y répondre cet aprem sans faute. En fait, pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas revenu sur ce site depuis mon dernier post, donc je les avais pas vu. Mais quand je les ai toutes lu ce matin, OUAOUH ! Merci infiniment, vous être formidables !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Seamus Finnigan, matricule 99F376. Condamné pour consommation et distribution de stupéfiants sur mineurs.

Sentence : 5 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 3 ans.

* * *

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, le temps s'arrêta. Zabini, figé sur sa chaise, fixait son cousin sans comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Ça paraissait trop surréaliste pour être vrai. Ron n'était pas à la bibliothèque, la bibliothèque n'était pas en train de brûler. La bibliothèque n'était pas en train de brûler avec Ron dedans. C'était impossible. Ron allait bien, il était dans sa cellule en train de râler contre l'italien. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Ron était à la bibliothèque, et il y avait un incendie dans la bibliothèque. Blaise se releva d'un coup, brusquement, et sortit en toute hâte de sa cellule. Il s'en foutait de l'incompréhension de ses amis, il se fichait de tout. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : s'assurer que Ron allait bien.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, et bouscula quelques prisonniers qui râlèrent. Il continua, encore et encore, jamais il n'avait couru autant. Il dévala les escaliers sans faire attention, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, sautant même les dernières marches pour aller plus vite.

L'odeur était terrible. Ça sentait le papier cramé, le plastique carbonisé, le caoutchouc calciné. C'était terrifiant. Blaise se rapprocha, reprenant sa course effrénée, son cœur battant la chamade tant il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Il arriva enfin devant ce qui avait été la porte de la bibliothèque, et s'arrêta d'un coup. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti, tandis qu'il tentait de se frayer un chemin entre les prisonniers agglutinés devant le carnage. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, s'attardant sur chaque visage, sans trouver celui qu'il cherchait désespérément. La bouche ouverte, le souffle saccadé, les yeux secs d'effroi et d'inquiétude, il dévisageait les détenus.

Blaise avait mal au cœur. Comme jamais. Ça l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, tant la douleur était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas Ron. Son rouquin n'était pas mort. Pourtant, il ne le voyait nulle part, et l'angoisse grandissait en lui. Il était si effrayé devant l'horreur de la situation qu'il se croyait en plein cauchemar. Il tournait sur lui-même, hurlant intérieurement le nom du jeune roux sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, la gorge serrée. Et toujours, la souffrance de ne pas l'apercevoir.

Terrorisé, mais muni d'un courage tout nouveau et inexplicable, il écarta violemment les prisonniers qui se trouvaient devant lui et se faufila au plus proche de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, prêt à aller chercher Ron de lui-même et à le sauver des flammes. Il était hors de question que Ron ne s'en sorte pas.

La chaleur lui parvint plus fort, étouffante, et l'odeur s'infiltra dans ses narines, le faisant tousser tant elle était nauséabonde. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauver Ron. Il s'en foutait des flammes, de se blesser, peut-être même de mourir. Il allait sortir Ron de cet enfer.

Les points serrés, le temps suspendu autour de lui, les cris et autre bruits des prisonniers lui arrivant à présent comme un bourdonnement gênant, les sourcils froncés et une volonté de fer, il s'avança vers la porte, d'où l'on pouvait voir un feu impressionnant se dégager.

Puis, avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la bibliothèque, il entendit comme un murmure. Quelqu'un l'appelait, à sa droite. Il pivota brusquement, et écarquilla les yeux.

En face de lui, à quelques mètres, il le voyait enfin. Ron Weasley semblait tout droit sorti de l'apocalypse, et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer si Potter ne le soutenait pas, une main autour de la taille. Zabini se figea, assaillit par toutes ses émotions, allant de la peur à la joie. Mais plus encore, il était soulagé, si soulagé que ça en était assommant. Il souffla. Puis, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du jeune rouquin, il s'approcha de lui. Il ne voyait plus les autres prisonniers qui râlaient alors qu'il les bousculait. Il n'entendait plus rien. Le regard brillant fixé sur Ron, il se rapprochait de lui d'un pas décidé, et il n'y avait plus rien d'important autour de lui. Tout son corps, toutes ses pensées, son cœur même, étaient dirigés vers le roux.

Ron allait bien. Ses vêtements et son visage étaient noircis par la cendre, il semblait épuisé, mais il allait bien. C'était Harry Potter qui le retenait par la taille, et l'aidait à avancer.

Blaise se pencha vers le visage de Ron, les larmes aux yeux, le soulagement tombant sur lui comme une massue. Il prit le visage du rouquin entre ses mains tremblantes, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Ron, tout en prenant conscience à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans ces deux pépites océans qui brillaient de joie.

 **\- J'ai... J'ai cru que t'étais mort...** balbutia Zabini. C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie qu'il laissait totalement tomber le masque, et qu'il n'avait plus cette assurance qui le caractérisait.

 **\- J'vais bien...** souffla Ron en lui souriant doucement.

 **\- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre...**

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'italien, une larme de joie, de bonheut. Il avança la tête, et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron, devant tous les autres prisonniers. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, parce qu'il voulait simplement montrer à Ron combien il tenait à lui, et montrer aux autres que ce jeune rouquin si parfait était le sien.

Le baiser dura simplement quelques secondes, puis Zabini se recula, et colla son front contre celui de Weasley. Ensuite, ses yeux brûlants de passion plongés dans ceux animés par la même flamme de Ron, il murmura :

 _ **\- Ti amo. Ti amo di tutto il mio cuore, amore. Non posso vivere senza te.**_

 **\- Moi aussi... Moi aussi je t'aime...** répondit Ron, ému.

Zabini déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aimait tant sentir ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, sentir l'odeur enivrante du petit rouquin. Le sentir en vie, tout simplement. Il sourit à travers le baiser, et caressa la joue de Ron avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait, celle qui n'était réservée qu'à lui. Le baiser resta chaste, mais tout le monde put voir et ressentir l'amour qu'ils se portaient, la douleur qui les liait.

Ensuite, Blaise se décala légèrement sur le côté, pour laisser passer Ron et Harry, qui se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ron avait tout de même besoin de soins. L'italien le suivit des yeux, le couvant du regard comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de son monde.

Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire heureux, véritablement heureux, comme on en voit rarement sur lui. Il déchanta pourtant très rapidement, car juste en face de lui, Malefoy le fixait avec un regard noir, les bras croisés et résolument énervé.

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, c'était l'apocalypse. Ou tout comme. Le directeur de la prison d'Azkaban se tenait assit derrière son bureau, les coudes posées sur le bois et les mains jointes soutenant son menton. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions, du moins essayait-il, car le tumulte tout autour de lui l'empêchait de se concentrer convenablement et de pouvoir trouver une solution, comme il en trouvait toujours.

Dumbledore releva donc la tête, et scruta les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il y avait en face de lui, le corps tendu et le visage serré, la gardienne Parkinson. Derrière elle, affalé nonchalamment sur le canapé du bureau directorial comme si rien de tout ça ne le concernait, se trouvait le nouveau gardien-chef Lestranges. Un jeune gardien surveillait l'entrée de la pièce, le dos droit et l'air très sérieux, puis enfin, faisant les cents-pas sans interruption, une petite bonne femme ventripotente, l'envoyée du ministère Dolorès Ombrage.

Elle faisait mal aux yeux, cette femme, avait pensé le directeur dès qu'il l'avait vu. Et effectivement, bien qu'elle ne soit là que depuis quelques minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus, il était pris par un sérieux et profond mal de tête dont il ne pouvait déterminer la cause entre la voix stridente et insupportable de cette femme, ou son costume de fonctionnaire rose pétant, insupportable lui-aussi.

Dolorès Ombrage, il la connaissait depuis quelques temps déjà. C'était une femme à l'allure faussement douce, avec son visage bouffie, ses joues rondes et son sourire doucereux. C'était pourtant la femme la plus horrible qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle était méchante, vraiment méchante. Le genre de femme qui prend plaisir à humilier les autres, et qui d'un simple regard, donne envie de se tuer. Elle était mauvaise jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, et son besoin constant de rabaisser les autres était totalement satisfait par son métier : elle s'occupait de ce que le Ministère pouvait apporter comme bien-être aux prisonniers de l'État. Autant dire que de bien-être, les détenus n'en voyaient pas souvent la couleur. Mais qui étaient-ils pour se plaindre, si ce n'est des reclus de la société qui faisaient honte à la nation.

Dumbledore, malgré toute l'animosité qu'il portait à cette femme, était pourtant bien obligé de travailler avec elle. Aussi, il n'avait rien pu dire quand elle avait décidé, par pur sadisme, de fournir une télévision aux prisonniers d'Azkaban sans pour autant fournir les câbles et l'antenne permettant de la mettre en marche. Elle avait justifié ce fait sur l'idée que l'argent de l'État ne devait pas être engloutie de cette manière pour des prisonniers inutiles. Personne n'avait trouvé à redire, et Dumbledore, car il se souciait tout de même un peu de ses détenus, enfin surtout des rapports que ceux-ci pouvaient faire à leurs familles lors des visites, avait décidé de financer de sa poche l'antenne et les câbles. Il pensait avoir récolté assez d'argent pour pouvoir offrir une télévision en état de marche à Noël, mais avec tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis quelques mois, il était en retard.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda en soupirant le directeur, fixant tour à tour les personnes présentes dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se désigne pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt.

Pansy Parkinson, gardienne depuis environ 10 ans à Azkaban, ancienne soldat de Terre, toujours droit dans ses bottes et très fidèle à son poste, avança d'un pas vers le bureau de Dumbledore et se lança dans une explication de ce qu'elle savait :

 **\- Un détenu de l'Unité Hogwart est entré dans la bibliothèque au début de l'après-midi. Après avoir violemment assommé Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, il s'est emparé du chauffage d'appoint de Madame Pince, qui fonctionnait à l'essence, et l'a fracassé contre le sol, visiblement. Il a éclaboussé les étagères et les livres d'essence, et à l'aide de son briquet personnel, a actionné un feu. Le feu a pris rapidement, englobant toute la bibliothèque et fut très dur à étouffer. Les pompiers sont arrivés au bout d'une demi-heure, peut-être un peu plus.**

 **\- Quelles-sont les pertes ?** marmonna Albus en se frottant le front, agacé par le bruit des talons claquants contre le sol de Dolorès Ombrage qui ne cessait de faire les cents-pas.

 **\- Deux morts et deux blessés, dont un grave. La bibliothèque n'était pas très prisée par les détenus.**

 **\- Qui est mort ?**

 **\- Madame Pince.** annonça gravement Pansy. **Et aussi le détenu 99F376, qui serait le responsable de l'incendie.**

 **\- Les blessés ?**

 **\- Deux détenus, 99W424 et 99N432. Le premier est à l'infirmerie, légèrement blessé. Le second a directement été emmené à l'hôpital. Ses jours sont encore comptés.**

 **\- Bien... D'accord, d'accord...** soupira le directeur.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Mais, s'il devait être véritablement honnête avec lui-même, il était totalement perdu. Depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la prison d'Azkaban, rien de tel n'était encore arrivé. Et à présent, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'emmerdait le plus : la mort des prisonniers, ou le fait qu'il allait devoir remplacer toute une partie de l'Unité Hogwart.

Un toussotement aigu parvint du côté gauche de la pièce, et tous tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en direction de la petite femme qui venait de faire ce bruit. Finalement, Dumbledore avait trouvé ce qui l'emmerdait le plus : c'était elle, cette femme enveloppée avec son regard qui brillait de sadisme et de perfidie.

 **\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose, mon cher Albus. Toute cette affaire ne peut pas rester impunie.**

 **\- Le coupable est mort**. railla Lestranges en allumant une cigarette, ses jambes écartées pour montrer sa virilité imposante. **Vous voulez punir qui ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes,** s'exclama Ombrage en soulevant un sourcil et en le fixant d'un regard arrogant, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte, **mais je vous prie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton.**

 **\- Il n'a pourtant pas tord.** intervint le directeur de sa voix grave, calme.

Ombrage tourna vivement la tête vers Dumbledore et lui lança ce même regard noir, hautain. Puis, elle toussota encore une fois, et sourit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et qu'elle n'était absolument pas contrariée. Ce n'était pourtant pas un sourire d'ange, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Ombrage posa ses deux mains sur le bureau du directeur, et se pencha vers lui, ses deux billes qui lui servaient d'yeux pétillants de mépris. Puis, de sa voix stridente qui se voulait froide, mais dont le timbre vibrait sous l'énervement, elle répliqua :

 **\- Ce sont des prisonniers, ils sont tous coupables. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas là. Il faut les punir avant qu'ils ne fassent une autre connerie qui coûtera cher au Ministère. Parce que le Ministre Fudge veut bien aider pour le financement d'une nouvelle bibliothèque, mais il ne sera peut-être pas aussi clément si ça venait à se reproduire ! Vous comprenez, mon cher Albus ?**

Dumbledore hocha la tête, gravement. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Ce ministre, qui ne voyait en Azkaban qu'un gouffre lui avalant de l'argent inutilement, n'était pas vraiment présent pour aider quelque financement que ce soit. Le fait qu'il accepte d'aider, et il faut entendre fournir de la poche du Ministère environ 25% du prix de la reconstruction d'une belle bibliothèque, était déjà un exploit en soi, sur lequel Albus ne pouvait se permettre de cracher.

Il acquiesça donc à chaque parole de Dolorès Ombrage, s'ordonnant mentalement de lui laisser une belle marge de manœuvre pour régler ses affaires, car plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite elle partirait. Et puis, il pouvait bien la laisser profiter de son pouvoir sur les prisonniers, après tout, comme elle l'avait dit, ils étaient des coupables, donc sans grande importance aux yeux de la société. Surtout que dans moins d'une semaine, il leurs offrirait une télévision qui fonctionne.

 **\- Que proposez-vous ?** questionna distraitement Albus.

Ombrage le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et brûlants d'excitation. Elle allait pouvoir se défouler ! C'était formidable pour elle, qui avait tant besoin d'asseoir son pouvoir sur plus faible qu'elle. Son narcissisme et son sadisme débordaient de tous les pores de sa peau.

 **\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, à vrai dire. Je propose d'imposer à ces criminels de nouvelles règles ! Cette Unité est trop bienveillante avec ces monstruosités, Albus. Vous le savez.**

 **\- Je vous prierais de ne pas utiliser ce terme.** corrigea Dumbledore d'une voix forte, ses yeux devenus froids. **Ce ne sont pas des monstres !**

La petite femme ventripotente leva les yeux au ciel, puis lança à la cantonade un regard dédaigneux. Le timbre moqueur, presque condescendant, elle avança :

 **\- Je vous en prie, mon cher Albus ! Ce sont des monstres ! Ils sont tous violeurs, meurtriers, assassins, voleurs, psychopathes... Et ils deviennent tous sodomites en prison ! Bon Dieu ça me dégoûte, ils devraient être condamnés à la peine de mort ! Mais le Ministère les loge et les nourrit gentiment, c'est une honte !**

 **\- Qu'elles sont vos nouvelles règles ?** coupa brusquement Albus, qui ne voulait en rien démarrer sur ce débat.

Il connaissait depuis longtemps l'avis de cette femme sur leurs prisonniers. Aussi, puisqu'ils avaient déjà eu ce débat de nombreuses fois et qu'Albus ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour reprendre ce dialogue de sourd, il esquiva habilement le sujet, et se concentra sur cette femme qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Ombrage avait sorti de son sac rose un petit carnet, dont la couverture était rose pâle aussi. Elle lécha son doigt, toute guillerette, et tripota les feuilles du carnet jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle vissa donc sur son nez de petites et fines lunettes dorées, lui donnant clairement l'allure d'un crapaud, se racla la gorge d'un petit toussotement aigu hautement insupportable, et enfin, exposa :

 **\- J'avais eu des idées, comme ça. Pour bien montrer qui commande, dans cette satanée prison. Vous êtes d'accord, mon cher Albus ?**

 **\- J'ai hâte d'entendre vos propositions.** souffla le directeur d'un ton las, et limite moqueur, ce qui fit pouffer le gardien-chef Lestranges, toujours avachi sur le canapé, en arrière plan.

 **\- Bien. Donc, bon, j'avais pensé à les priver d'eau courante durant la nuit, ce qui ferait faire de grandes économies au Ministère. J'en ai déjà parlé avec le ministre Fudge, et il me soutient.**

Albus acquiesça de nouveau devant le regard méprisant de la bonne femme, qui le défiait d'oser ne pas être d'accord.

 **\- Ensuite, il y a le problème des cigarettes. Les prisonniers fument beaucoup trop, et à l'intérieur de l'Unité, ce qui provoque une détérioration plus rapide du bâtiment. Il faut que ça cesse. Je préconise donc l'interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur de l'établissement.**

 **\- Mais, ils ne peuvent pas sortir.** s'opposa la gardienne Parkinson en envoyant un regard misérable au directeur, le priant d'intervenir face à cette furie.

Elle ne récolta qu'un regard désolé de Dumbledore, et les yeux de Dolorès l'incendièrent rapidement, avant de la balayer dédaigneusement, comme si elle n'était qu'une poussière.

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je peux poursuivre ?**

 **\- Allez-y.** soupira Albus en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

Il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de tous les problèmes qui l'entouraient, fatigué de cette prison, du Ministère, et surtout, de Dolorès Ombrage. Il était trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries, il en avait entendu assez durant toutes ses années à exercer ce métier qu'il aimait tant au début, et qu'il détestait à présent.

 **\- Je pense aussi qu'il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des prisonniers, et donc des criminels. Nous les avons enfermés pour protéger la population, mais aussi pour les punir et les empêcher de vivre à l'extérieur. Je trouve qu'on applique pas assez ce principe-là. Nous pensons, avec Monsieur le ministre, qu'il serait préférable de réduire les temps de visite des familles. Disons, à 1 fois par mois pour chaque prisonniers ?**

 **\- C'est tout ?** s'agaça Lestranges en se relevant.

Le nouveau gardien-chef en avait plus que marre d'être assis dans ce bureau et d'entendre cette horrible femme déblatérer connerie sur connerie. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter ces discours. Ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Surtout, il avait d'autres idées en tête. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Unité Hogwart, il n'avait d'yeux que sur un seul prisonnier : Sirius Black. Il était la raison de sa venue à Azkaban, parce qu'il considérait qu'il avait quelque chose à régler avec ce rital. Lestranges repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, se fit la remarque qu'il devait les couper, et humidifia ses lèvres. Il n'en avait rien à faire des nouvelles règles imposées aux prisonniers. Il voulait simplement pouvoir se venger tranquillement, et avant ça, s'amuser un peu. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il visualisait déjà la façon dont il s'y prendrait pour faire hurler de douleur cet italien qu'il avait dans le collimateur. Peut-être s'en prendrait-il de nouveau à son ami, Severus Rogue. Quoique celui-ci n'ait rien gardé de l'innocence juvénile qui l'excitait il y a de ça 4 ans.

Comme un brusque rappel à la réalité, il entendit un toussotement irritant et tourna brusquement la tête vers cette femme hideuse qui l'insupportait depuis le début de cette réunion. Il lui fit son sourire le plus diabolique, qui s'accentua quand elle réprima un frisson de peur, et lui lança son regard le plus hautain. Parce qu'être pris de haut, ça va bien cinq minutes. C'était lui le plus fort, ici, et il fallait que cette boule rose s'en rende compte.

 **\- Donc, non, non, ce n'est pas tout, gardien Lestranges. Le ministre et moi-même avons pensé à une dernière petite chose, qui réduirait à coup sûr le nombre de meurtre au sein de la prison.**

 **\- C'est quoi, ta putain de solution miracle ?** ricana Lestranges en s'allumant une cigarette.

Ombrage rougit de colère sous le mot grossier, mais n'osa pas répliquer. Elle avait bien saisi que l'homme en face d'elle était tout autant monstrueux que les prisonniers, peut-être même pire encore.

Elle décida donc de l'éviter, et se tourna tout simplement vers le directeur Dumbledore, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Moins impressionnant pour elle, elle avait l'habitude des états-d'âme des hommes de pouvoir. Elle pouvait gérer. Elle reprit simplement son carnet rose, et annonça :

 **\- A chaque fois qu'un meurtre, effectué sur un prisonnier ou un gardien, a lieu au sein de l'établissement, tous les prisonniers -je dis bien tous- subissent une rallonge de peine équivalente à la faute commise.**

 **\- C'est hors de question !** cria Lestranges en jetant sa cigarette.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et inquiets. Mais lui se contenta de fixer d'un air menaçant Dolorès Ombrage, qui s'était quelque peu ratatinée sur elle-même. Il avança d'un pas, se faisant conquérant, et protesta :

 **\- J'en ai rien à foutre des prisonniers, mais c'est pas possible une merde pareil ! Si on fait ça, on va foutre le bordel partout. Nous, les gardiens, on veut pas voir les mêmes putain de visages jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Et les familles, elles vont râler, c'est sûr, parce que même moi j'peux voir que c'est totalement injuste. Et ça va même vous faire chier au Ministère, avec tous les procès qu'on va se ramasser sur la gueule. Non, je m'oppose à cette règle.**

Dolorès Ombrage tourna ses gros yeux écarquillés au possible vers le directeur, qui s'était redressé, comme s'étant pris un coup de jus. Elle lui demandait d'intervenir, le suppliait même silencieusement, parce que c'était une agression verbale qu'elle venait de subir. D'après elle, rien que pour ça, ce sale Lestranges méritait d'aller en prison et d'y croupir.

Mais, au lieu d'accéder à la demande implicite de Dolorès, Dumbledore tempéra, un sourire en coin :

 **\- Mon gardien-chef a raison, ma chère Dolorès.** Il avait placé toute l'ironie du monde dans cette formule soi-disant de politesse. **Votre dernière requête me semble impossible à réaliser. De même que les autres. Nous allons en rediscuter, mais je pense que...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas à discuter, Albus !** s'écria d'une voix stridente Ombrage, le visage colérique. **Mes demandes ont déjà été approuvées par le ministre en personne, toutes mes demandes, et si vous vous y opposez, vous allez au devant de grands ennuis.**

 **\- On peut prendre les 3 premières. Et on supprime juste la dernière.** proposa Lestranges en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé directorial, qui était tout de même très confortable.

Albus soupira longtemps, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, en pleine réflexion. Tous les autres présents dans la pièce ne firent aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce que le directeur ouvre de nouveau les yeux et annonce de son habituelle voix grave et prophétique :

 **\- Bien. Les trois premières règles de Madame Ombrage, qui sont donc l'interruption de l'eau courante durant la nuit, l'interdiction de fumer en intérieur, et le temps de visite familiale réduit à une fois par mois pour chaque prisonnier, seront acceptées et exécutées prochainement. La dernière, proposant donc un allongement des peines de tous les prisonniers en cas de meurtre commis au sein du pénitencier, est refusée.**

Il s'adossa à son siège, enleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux. Puis, il ordonna :

 **\- Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau, tous. Nous avons assez déblatéré pour aujourd'hui.**

Les personnes présentes dans le bureau s'exécutèrent. Mais avant que le gardien-chef Lestranges ne franchisse la porte, Dumbledore le fit rappeler. L'homme se retourna, interrogatif, et se plaça devant le directeur. Puis, il attendit.

 **\- Le discours que vous venez de nous faire, par rapport aux règles... A-t-il un quelconque rapport avec votre frère, Rabastan, qui est en prison dans une de nos Unités ?**

 **\- Non.**

Oui. Bien sur que oui. C'était évident, même. Rodulphus ne supportait pas les prisonniers, mais par dessus tout, il voulait qu'un jour son petit frère Rabastan puisse sortir de prison. Et cette saloperie d'Ombrage qui voulait rajouter du temps de peine à chaque meurtre commis à Azkaban... Si ça se faisait, jamais plus personne ne sortirait de prison. Et Lestranges voulait que son frère soit de nouveau libre un jour.

Le directeur l'observa quelques secondes avec son petit sourire en coin, énigmatique, qui signifie qu'il sait tout et qu'il est plus puissant que vous. Puis, Dumbledore l'autorisa à sortir, et Lestranges ne se fit pas prier.

Il oublia son frère. De toute façon, à par s'opposer aux idées débiles du Ministère, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Et surtout, il avait une vengeance à préparer.

* * *

Une fois au dehors du bureau, le jeune gardien qui s'était occupé de garder la porte du directeur lors de cette réunion, suivit les autres gardiens dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'Unité Hogwart. Il s'appelait Anthony Goldstein et avait une boule au ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

Il était, pour ainsi dire, la dernière personne à avoir vu le prisonniers 99F376 en vie, avant que celui-ci n'incendie la bibliothèque. Et il ne savait même pas son prénom. Il ne le connaissait que sous son matricule, parce qu'on leurs avait appris que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne lier aucuns sentiments avec les prisonniers, et de les déshumaniser au maximum.

Pire que tout, Anthony Goldstein avait l'impression, au fond de lui, que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Il aurait dû aider le jeune prisonnier quand il en avait la possibilité. Il avait pourtant bien vu que celui-ci n'allait pas bien, mais il l'avait simplement renvoyé dans sa cellule ! Il ne lui avait été d'aucune aide, alors qu'il aurait pu le sauver. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça.

Il marchait la tête basse, le cou enfoncé dans ses épaules, comme pris en faute, comme si le poids de la culpabilité était trop dur à porter. Puis, ça le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait beau chercher dans sa tête, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le prénom du gamin. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant, il connaissait ceux de certains, pas tous bien sûr, ils étaient beaucoup trop de prisonniers dans cette prison pour qu'il puisse les connaître chacun individuellement. Mais il en connaissait certain. Mais pas celui du jeune prisonnier, pas celui de 99F376. Il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de comment il s'appelait, ni du pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en prison.

Frappé comme s'il avait reçu une gifle puissante, il trottina jusqu'à la gardienne Parkinson. Si quelqu'un devait connaître le prénom de ce pauvre garçon, c'était bien elle. Elle s'occupait de l'Unité Hogwart depuis sa création, et semblait en connaître chaque recoin. Elle savait sûrement la véritable identité de celui qu'il n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la gardienne, il reprit une allure normale, et l'air de rien, quoique peut-être un peu trop impératif pour que ça passe inaperçu, il la questionna :

 **\- Pans', tu sais comment il s'appelait le jeune qui a foutu le feu ?**

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux interrogatif, surprise par sa question, puis prit un air renfrogné. Ensuite, d'une voix pleine d'émotion, et il comprit qu'elle était aussi touché que lui, elle expliqua :

 **\- Il s'appelait Seamus Finnigan. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans. Un môme... Un putain de môme dans cet enfer. Il avait rien à foutre là.**

 **\- Pourquoi il faisait de la taule ?**

 **\- Trafic de drogue, je crois. Il en consommait aussi. C'était une petite connerie, comme on en fait tous. Il lui restait à peine 3 ans à tirer.** soupira-t-elle, prenant une grimace de déception, et de profonde tristesse. **C'était un putain de môme... Un gosse.**

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a foutu le feu ?**

Pansy Parkinson s'arrêta de marcher brusquement, et Anthony fit de même. Il la fixa d'un œil inquiet, tandis qu'elle faisait une moue accablée. Puis, observant distraitement le mur, comme perdue dans ses pensées, elle éclaira :

 **\- Quelques jours après son arrivée ici, Finnigan a été violé par un connard dans l'Unité. C'était moche, des côtes cassées, son crâne fêlé, et une putain de déchirure au rectum. Il s'en est pas remis. J'pense que c'est pour ça. Il supportait plus de vivre ici. C'était un gamin, il était pas assez fort pour Azkaban.**

Anthony baissa la tête, affligé, et ils reprirent leur chemin, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Et celles de Goldstein n'étaient pas toute rose.

Il se sentait d'autant plus coupable. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu, au moment où Seamus s'était retourné après avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait voir la psychologue, Anthony avait vu une tâche. Une tâche noire au niveau de son postérieur, proche de l'entre-jambe. Une tâche qui ressemblait fortement à du sang. Une tâche qui grossissait. Il aurait dû comprendre à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû le voir.

Seamus s'était de nouveau fait violer, au début de cet après-midi. Peut-être par le même type que la première fois, peut-être par d'autres, peut-être que c'était arrivé plusieurs fois. Mais à ce moment-là, il venait de se faire violer, et il demandait de l'aide. Et à cause de lui, il n'en avait pas reçu, et il s'était tué.

Les jambes d'Anthony flageolèrent sous lui tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il était coupable. Coupable de non-assistance à personne en danger, coupable d'un suicide. Il était un meurtrier. Et il n'était pas assez fort pour ça.

Anthony ne put plus marcher, tant la douleur l'accablait. Il s'appuya contre un mur, essayant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues, et allèrent s'écraser sur le sol. Faible, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, et s'assit par terre, les jambes repliées vers lui, la tête entre ses genoux. Tout ça, c'était trop pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment indéfini, il releva la tête, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes mais aussi d'une toute nouvelle résolution. Il se remit sur ses pieds d'un coup, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du directeur.

C'était la résignation qui poussait tous ses gestes. Il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter cette ambiance, cette douleur. La perte du jeune Seamus Finnigan l'attristait trop, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas connu. Ce n'était plus possible. Il se savait incapable de vivre dans ces conditions. Il était comme Seamus, trop faible pour cet enfer.

Il allait démissionner, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Quitter ce boulot de malheur, et partir loin, très loin d'Azkaban. Peut-être reprendre ses études, après tout il était assez jeune, il avait toute sa vie devant lui. Il pouvait vivre. Il allait vivre.

Anthony Goldstein allait vivre, pour lui, pour Seamus Finnigan, et pour tous ces autres prisonniers que cette maudite prison allait fatalement détruire. Il vivrait pour eux tous.

* * *

Blaise savait très bien qu'il était dans la merde la plus totale. Il aurait sûrement dû avoir peur, mais il s'en foutait. Parce qu'il était heureux. Ron allait bien, il l'aimait, et le rouquin l'aimait en retour. C'était suffisant pour que Blaise se foute de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. C'était pour ça aussi qu'il marchait vers sa cellule le sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment que Malefoy et le reste du clan l'attendaient de pied ferme là-bas.

Il déboucha rapidement sur l'entrée de sa cellule, et pénétra d'un pas léger, qu'aucun aurait qualifié d'amoureux. Comme attendu, Drago Malefoy, Marcus Flint et Vincent Crabbe l'attendaient, la mine énervée et la clope au bec. Enfin, surtout Flint et Malefoy, parce que le gorille lui ne fumait pas (il pourrait raconter la fois où il avait abandonné l'idée après s'être cramé les sourcils), et il n'était pas plus énervé que cela. Pour être énervé, il aurait fallu qu'il soit au courant du pourquoi, mais il était de ces personnes qui frappent quand on lui ordonne, sans plus de cérémonie.

Blaise se posta devant eux, conquérant. Il savait très bien que ses acolytes voulaient le frapper. Mais il avait une protection, et pas des moindre. Il allait s'en sortir sans aucune égratignure. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'il était fils du Parrain ! C'était, en quelque sorte, son passe-droit à tout.

L'italien tourna la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant tout de même le membre manquant. Il était quelque peu rassuré de le voir absent, car il n'aurait pas apprécié que Nott, son ennemi, le voit dans une position si précaire d'apparence. Ce con aurait pu en profiter pour se moquer de lui.

 **\- Il est où Nott ?** questionna-t-il d'une voix calme, comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Hôpital.** grogna Flint. **Il a été blessé dans l'incendie.**

 **- _Fantastico_ !**

 **\- Ferme-la !** coupa Malefoy d'une voix sifflante.

Blaise sourit doucement, montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur. Surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre une autre bonne nouvelle : Nott était blessé, et à l'hôpital, ce qui signifiait que sa blessure devait être grave. C'était formidable ! Il n'avait plus qu'à prier un quelconque Dieu pour que ce connard y passe, et tout irait bien dans sa vie.

Malefoy gronda, et Blaise reporta rapidement son attention sur lui. Son chef de clan semblait au bord des nerfs, ce qu'il comprenait aisément. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de trembler devant l'aura imposante du jeune blond, comme toute personne l'aurait fait à sa place, il s'alluma nonchalamment une cigarette. Les bonnes cartes étaient entre ses mains à lui, alors qu'avait-il d'autre à faire que d'énerver encore plus le blond ? Il était en position de force.

 **\- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel avec le roukmout ?** cracha Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il se concentrait très fort pour ne pas hurler.

Blaise gloussa, aspira une longue bouffée de nicotine, et releva un sourcil moqueur.

 **\- Je crois que tu peux comprendre tout seul, _capo_.**

 **\- Donc, c'est pas une de tes nouvelles conneries ?** questionna Flint, en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise.

 **\- C'est la plus belle de toutes mes conneries...** soupira Blaise, les yeux dans le vague, avant de revenir sur terre et d'éclater d'un rire tout fier.

Malefoy se leva, et s'avança vers le rital. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Blaise, c'était comme si deux mondes se rencontraient. D'un côté la glace, la sévérité, la menace. De l'autre, la chaleur, la perversité, et nouveau au bataillon : l'amour. Deux mondes donc, qui se fixaient à présent la rage au ventre et la fierté brandie, jusqu'à ce que l'un se soumette.

 **\- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'éclater la gueule...** grinça Malefoy en relevant le menton.

 **\- J'suis un Zabini. J'suis le fils du Parrain. Tu me touches, t'es mort dans la seconde. Fais attention, _capo_.**

Il avait dit ça sur un ton léger, comme si tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie, mais tous avait bien perçu la menace sous-jacente. Parce que malgré tout le bonheur nouveau qui coulait dans ses veines, Blaise n'avait pas changer : c'était un calculateur, un profiteur, un arnaqueur. C'était un pervers, qui savait appuyé là où ça faisait mal et surtout, quand jouer ses cartes. Et là, d'un coup, il avait dégagé son aura, et montré à tous dans cette cellule qu'il était le plus fort. Celui qui décidait.

Malefoy grogna et se retourna rapidement. Puis, il éclata son poing contre le mur, avec force. Il fallait qu'il frappe, n'importe quoi, parce que sinon il allait se laisser envahir par la colère, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Le contrôle de lui-même, et surtout le contrôle de son clan.

Flint se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention sur lui. Il avait la mine renfrognée, comme si quelque chose le contrariait fortement. Il fixait Zabini les sourcils froncés, puis demanda, d'une voix calme, que Malefoy reconnu instantanément. C'était celle que son ami employait à l'extérieur, juste avant de battre à mort la personne qui l'avait énervé.

 **\- J'pige pas... Tu devais juste le baiser, le faire souffrir... On devait niquer Potter comme ça, en s'attaquant à son pote. C'était ça le plan.**

 **\- Tu devais pas avoir des putains de sentiments pour ce putain de roukmout**! renchérit Malefoy en criant.

 **\- Le nouveau plan, _amici miei_ , c'est qu'on touche pas à Weasley. Sinon, j'vous fais bouffer vos _coglioni_.**

Blaise était très sérieux. Maintenant que toute l'Unité était au courant de ce que représentait le jeune rouquin pour lui, il allait sûrement subir beaucoup. Tous essayeraient de s'attaquer à lui pour s'en prendre à l'italien. Mais Zabini ne comptait pas les laisser faire, et si pour cela il fallait qu'il les tue tous un par un, même Malefoy, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Drago soupira, et observa attentivement le visage du rital. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était de la détermination pure et dure ! Soudain, il eut une idée. L'attachement de Blaise pour son rouquin était si grand qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter. Parce qu'il le voyait, au pétillement des yeux de l'italien, que celui-ci était prêt à tout pour protéger Weasley.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire.** soupira Malefoy. **Pour l'exemple. On trahit pas un Malefoy sans conséquences.**

 **\- Tu peux pas me frapper. Mon père te tuerait.** rappela Zabini en souriant.

 **\- J'te propose un marché. Tu nous laisse nous venger, sans représailles. En échange, le clan entier s'engage à protéger ton sale roukmout jusqu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban.**

Zabini haussa les sourcils et se figea. Il sentait tout le sérieux dans la voix du blond, et percevait sa sincérité dans ses yeux. Il réfléchit rapidement, passant en revue ses autres possibilité. Mais il le savait au fond de lui, il n'avait guère le choix. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour protéger Ron contre les autres prisonniers qui tenteraient dès son retour de l'infirmerie de s'en prendre à lui, par vengeance contre Zabini.

Presque imperceptiblement, il hocha la tête. Malefoy s'avança, et ils se serrèrent la main en se fixant du regard, scellant ainsi leur pacte. Ils n'avaient chacun qu'une parole.

Très rapidement, Drago relâcha la main de Zabini et lui envoya en puissant et brutal coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui fit s'effondrer l'italien sous la violence de l'impact. Blaise ferma les yeux, et n'opposa aucune résistance à la pluie de coup qui s'abattit sur lui, plus destructeur les uns que les autres.

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait dû sortir de la cellule. Non pas que ce fut trop sanglant, mais il avait tout de même un peu de mal à voir un ami se faire tabasser presque à mort devant ses yeux. Il avait bien sûr donné le premier coup, comme un chef de clan qui se respecte, mais il avait ensuite relégué cette tâche à son ami de toujours Flint, et au gorille Crabbe. Il les savait digne de confiance, et pouvait donc les laisser s'occuper de Zabini sans inquiétude.

L'odeur de cramé persistait dans toute l'Unité, et plus on allait vers ce qui avait été la bibliothèque, plus l'air devenait irrespirable. Drago releva le menton, amusé : il se demandait si ce n'était pas carrément dangereux de rester ici.

Il avait décidé de faire le tour du bâtiment, mesurer un peu la température des autres prisonniers. Voir comment le baiser échangé entre Blaise et le roukmout avait été perçu, et s'ils devaient se préparer à une attaque. Il croisa rapidement de nombreux détenus, qui le saluèrent respectueusement pour la plupart. Il vit aussi du coin de l'œil Black et Lupin, et plus loin Severus qui observait l'italien en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Drago savait qu'il y avait une histoire entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, quelque chose de sordide et d'affreux. Il aurait bien aimé savoir, mais il avait autre chose à faire que de s'atteler à la recherche de commérages. Il avait donc laissé tomber, laissant tout de même dans un coin de sa tête le fait que ça pourrait cacher une information intéressante.

Drago continua son chemin, essayant de repérer toute trace de haine anormale à son encontre. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre, cette journée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde. Il buta dans l'épaule d'un prisonnier, et tourna son visage vers la gauche pour lui faire une remarque. Mais sa gorge resta sèche quand il vit un détenu assit contre les barreaux d'une cellule, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il le reconnu directement : Dean Thomas. Celui-ci pleurait très certainement la mort du jeune Finnigan.

Drago en avait entendu parler, comme tous. C'était visiblement le jeune irlandais qui avait mis le feu à la bibliothèque. Il était mort à présent. Malefoy se figea en voyant le noir qui retenait si mal sa tristesse, et se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il devait aller ou non le voir, pour se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait bien besoin de se détendre un peu, et il était persuadé que Thomas était trop effondré pour vouloir se battre. Il aurait simplement à lui balancer des vacheries, comme il savait si bien le faire. Peut-être même l'accuser. Le détruire mentalement, parce qu'il avait grand besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un, et que le noir était une proie vraiment facile.

Avec un rictus méprisant, Malefoy s'avança vers Thomas, décidé à aller le faire chier. A le faire pleurer plus encore. Il se déplaçait nonchalamment, comme en terrain conquis, les yeux froids rivés sur sa cible. Il ne vit donc pas arriver son plus grand ennemi sur sa droite.

Potter lui saisi l'épaule, le stoppant dans son ascension. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier, auquel Potter répondit sans ciller. Ils se détestaient tellement que tous leurs êtres transpiraient la haine, et pas seulement leurs yeux. Harry resserra sa main qui tenait toujours l'épaule de Drago, et il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de Malefoy, qui serra les dents sous la douleur et l'énervement.

 **\- Laisse-le.** ordonna Potter. **Si tu veux te défouler sur quelqu'un, défoule-toi sur moi. J'ai besoin de casser des gueules moi aussi, et ta sale tronche fera parfaitement l'affaire.**

Drago grogna et se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du brun. Puis, il se dirigea vers la laverie, suivi par Potter qui sautillait presque d'envie d'en découdre. Parce que les événements récents les avaient profondément touché, comme tous dans cette Unité, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'extérioriser.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la laverie, et Malefoy referma la porte transparente. Ils avaient de la chance, les gardiens passaient rarement dans ce coin là, et surtout, les grosses machines à laver offraient un angle-mort pratique et non négligeable. Drago et Harry se calèrent à cet endroit, allumant chacun une cigarette, dans une quiétude passagère. Ils avaient besoin de s'expliquer, avant d'en venir aux mains. Ils avaient tout de même un membre de chacun de leur clan qui s'était entiché de l'autre, et il fallait réfléchir en conséquence. Même si, ils le savaient tous les deux, une alliance était impossible.

 **\- Vous touchez pas à Ron.** annonça de but en blanc Harry, froidement. **C'est non négociable.**

Drago ricana doucement devant le ton catégorique du brun. Il semblait toujours en faire des tonnes comme si tout était important et méritait qu'il s'emporte, et si bien souvent ça inquiétait les autres prisonniers, Malefoy lui, ça le faisait rire.

 **\- On a passé un marché avec Zabini. Le roukmout est sous notre protection maintenant.**

 **\- En échange de quoi ?** demanda Harry.

Malefoy resta muet, cela ne regardait pas son ennemi. Pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment important, mais il ne voulait pas que Potter sache que si Zabini le voulait, il pourrait tous les faire tuer en un rien de temps. Cette information devait rester confidentielle à présent, car à cause des sentiments que l'italien ressentait pour Weasley, la dévoiler pourrait devenir problématique pour Malefoy. Potentiellement, il se targuait de savoir mener son clan.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'il n'obtiendrait pas réponse, et changea donc l'axe de la conversation. Il questionna dubitatif :

 **\- Vous protégez Ron, et nous ? C'est quoi le chantage ?**

 **\- Un chantage ?** répéta Drago en souriant du coin de la bouche.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha d'un pas de son ennemi. Puis, il siffla :

 **\- J'te connais Malefoy, joue pas au con. Tu demandes toujours quelque chose en échange. Alors, on doit faire quoi pour vous ?**

Et c'était vrai. Il demandait toujours quelque chose en contrepartie quand il avait l'avantage. Parce qu'ainsi, ça lui permettait souvent de ne pas avoir à faire le sale boulot, comme buter des gens. Le chantage, c'était sa spécialité. Il en exerçait d'ailleurs déjà un sur Potter, grâce à ce qu'il savait de lui. Le pourquoi il était à Azkaban, le fameux secret. Qu'il devrait penser à révéler un jour. Il rigola intérieurement, d'excitation. Prochainement, il ferait une annonce publique à l'Unité, et dévoilerait à tous quel monstre est véritablement Potter.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, il avait seulement une condition à soumettre au clan Potter, en échange de la protection qu'il octroyait au roukmout. Une idée terrible pour eux, dont il se fichait totalement personnellement. Vraiment, cette condition, c'était juste pour les faire chier.

 **\- Vous touchez pas à Nott.**

Il était fier de lui. Parce que il savait que ce qu'il venait d'ordonner était terrible pour le clan Potter, qui allait crier vengeance pour Finnigan dans peu de temps. Surtout que personnellement, Malefoy s'en foutait vraiment que Nott vive ou meurt. Il n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

 **\- Hors de question !** grogna Potter. **Faut qu'on venge Seamus. Tu sais comment ça marche ici... Faut qu'on le venge. Faut qu'on bute Nott, il a attaqué notre clan.**

 **\- Vous le touchez pas. Ni toi, ni Thomas, personne. Pas de vengeance. C'est le deal.**

 **\- Connard... Espèce de salaud ! T'es un putain de monstre !**

 **\- C'est pas moi le monstre ici !** s'énerva Drago. **Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que t'as fais ?! C'est toi le monstre !**

C'était son point sensible, celui auquel il ne fallait pas toucher. Malefoy le savait, il savait très bien qu'en rappelant à Potter ses actes de l'extérieur, en lui rappelant que lui connaissait la vérité, le brun allait démarrer au quart de tour. Que la colère monterait rapidement. Que la guerre recommencerait. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il savait les négociations terminées, et à présent, il avait simplement envie de se défouler.

 **\- Tu sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Tu sais rien !** hurla Harry.

Il n'avait pas à s'énerver autant. Ce débat, cette altercation avec Malefoy, il l'avait déjà eu de nombreuses fois. Mais c'était la rage de cette journée, la tristesse d'avoir perdu un ami, toutes ces émotions trop fortes auxquelles il n'était pas habitué qui parlaient pour lui. Il devait exprimer ce surplus de colère, et Malefoy s'avérait être un parfait défouloir.

 **\- Et toi, qu'est ce que t'as fais ?!** enchaîna Potter, toujours la même rage au ventre. **Pourquoi t'es là ?! T'es pas dangereux, ça se voit à ta gueule ! T'es incapable de tuer quelqu'un par toi-même, pauvre fiotte !**

 **\- Moi au moins j'suis pas le mec le plus détesté de tout le pays !** vociféra Drago, qui sentait lui aussi la haine monter.

Potter ne se retint pas. Il fondit sur le blond, et l'enserra de sa main à la gorge. Puis il se pencha vers lui, collant son front contre celui de son ennemi, et resserrant les doigts autour de son cou. Drago commença à se débattre, empoignant les avants-bras d'Harry et tirant pour qu'il lui lâche le cou, parce qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Mais puis il se débattait, plus le brun l'étouffait. Enfin, celui-ci cracha, toute la colère du monde dans le regard :

 **\- T'es tout seul, Malefoy. J'peux te tuer, tu sais que je le ferais... Et toi, t'es tout seul, et tu peux pas te défendre. Donc fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, connard !**

 **\- Tu m'fais pas peur...** rétorqua Drago d'une voix étranglée, se débattant faiblement mais le fixant de son regard le plus noir. **C'est toi la fiotte ! J'peux t'écraser quand je veux.** Bordel, ricana-t-il, provocateur, **j'suis sûr que tu les as pas tué tous ces gens. C'est comme pour Finnigan, ils ont dû se suicider quand ils ont vu ta sale tronche...**

Harry ne réfléchit plus, il explosa. Ou implosa, ou sûrement les deux. Toujours est-il que dès que Malefoy eut fini de parler, il lui lâcha la gorge et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing au visage. La tête du blond se balança en arrière et cogna violemment contre le mur. Il resta sonné quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour que Potter le frappe à l'estomac, le pliant en deux. Harry l'attrapa par le col, le relevant et ramenant le visage du blond vers lui, et abattit de nouveau son poing contre le nez parfait de Malefoy, qui étouffa difficilement un cri de douleur.

Malefoy tomba à terre dans un grand bruit, son corps tout entier claquant contre le sol. Potter regarda cette masse molle se fracasser, avec un sourire de vainqueur et le souffle court. Le blond ne bougeait plus, et Harry en était très fier. Il avait réussi à lui fermer sa grande gueule. Il ricana bruyamment, et se rapprocha de son ennemi.

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la bouche pour balancer une réplique bien mordante, il se retrouva au sol par il ne savait quel moyen. En fait, c'était Drago qui avait profité du rapprochement de son ennemi pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les jambes, le renversant à terre.

Ils se frappèrent furieusement, allongés sur le sol de la laverie. Ils s'envoyaient des coups de pieds et de poings, plus violents les uns que les autres. Aucun n'avait vraiment le dessus. Ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, se battant si brutalement que la douleur n'entrait plus en compte tant la rage les habitait.

Malefoy envoya d'agressifs coups de genoux dans les cuisses et l'estomac de son ennemi, criant sa colère et l'insultant de tous les noms. Puis, ils roulèrent, et Drago les renversa sur le côté. Il se retrouva, sans vraiment savoir comment, à cheval sur le corps de Potter, les genoux de chaque côté de son torse et son entre-jambe plaquée contre celle de Potter.

Les coups se stoppèrent, et le silence revint, étrangement. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés au possible, la respiration sifflante à cause de la cigarette. Ils prirent le temps de s'observer, et firent à peu près le même constat : ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

Harry, dos au sol, avait une profonde douleur aux côtes et à la cuisse droite. Son visage était éclaboussé de sang, provenant de sa lèvre inférieure ouverte, et de son arcade sourcilière gauche éclatée. Sa pommette était gonflée, et serait sûrement violacée dans quelques heures. La douleur provenait d'à peu près partout de son corps, comme s'il venait de finir une séance intensive de musculation.

Drago quant à lui, était dans le même piètre état. Son estomac le faisait affreusement souffrir, ainsi que ses cuisses et son épaule. Il était pratiquement sûr que son nez était fêlé, la douleur était insupportable, et avait déjà un énorme hématome tout autour de l'œil. Son visage était lui-aussi recouvert de sang, du sien et de celui de son ennemi.

Mais ils s'en foutaient. Parce qu'à cet instant, ils ne parvenaient plus à penser à autre chose qu'au corps de l'autre, si près. Plongé l'un dans le regard de l'autre, océan contre forêt, glace contre fougue, tanzanite contre émeraude. Tous deux brûlants d'anticipation, de colère, d'incertitude et surtout, d'un désir montant qui leurs enserrait les entrailles.

Soudain, Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et puisqu'il entravait les mouvements de Potter, c'était à lui de commencer. De faire ce choix. Alors, avant qu'il ne puisse regretter, il se pencha rapidement en avant et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son ennemi. A ce contact, ils gémirent sans pouvoir l'empêcher, tant ils en avaient besoin.

C'était un baiser tout en dents, pas vraiment agréable. Furieusement, Drago s'empara des lèvres du brun et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, rencontrant celle de son ennemi. Ils n'en gémirent que plus, incapable de se contrôler, parce que malgré la douleur, c'était bon. Ils se mordaient violemment, le goût du sang qui avait déjà coulé de leur bagarre se mélangeant à leurs salives, et ça aussi c'était bon. De ses dents, Potter pinça la lèvre inférieure du blond et tira, lui arrachant un léger cri.

le plaisir montait, grimpait si rapidement que la laverie semblait être devenu un sauna en l'espace d'une moitié de seconde. Échangeant toujours un baiser de plus en plus agressif, Drago tenta une poussée des hanches, et leurs entre-jambes se rencontrèrent. Au contact si jouissif, Drago stoppa le baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit si soudainement. Il répéta le contact, créant une friction supplémentaire entre leurs deux sexes devenus durs. Mais ils avaient besoin de plus.

D'un coup agile du bassin, Harry renversa la situation, se plaçant à cheval sur son ennemi et prenant ainsi le pouvoir. Il écarta ses jambes, colla au maximum la bosse que formait son sexe contre celui de Drago, et commença de langoureux vas-et-viens de hanche, simulant une pénétration et faisant se frotter délicieusement leurs désirs. Le blond ne retenait pas son bien-être, et lâchait des gémissements euphoriques.

Le baiser devint plus chaleureux, plus sensuel que précédemment. Les dents avaient laissé place à une danse lente de langues, et l'air ambiant était plus chargé encore. A contre cœur, Harry laissa la bouche si merveilleuse de Drago, dont les lèvres pleines avaient gonflées et rougies sous les attaques subies, pour déposer de chauds baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il aspira, Drago geint de bonheur. Il le marqua, mordillant sa carotide, léchant son cou si ardemment que le blond en ressentait chaque brûlure comme décuplée.

Ils n'avaient plus mal. Harry et Drago ne ressentaient plus aucune douleur, ni au corps ni au visage, tant le plaisir les avait envahi. Ils étouffaient comme ils le pouvaient leurs gémissements, mais le délice était tel qu'ils avaient bien du mal à se contenir. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ils le savaient tous les deux, un baiser ne serait pas assez.

Les deux ennemis s'écartèrent rapidement, et chacun enleva son pantalon. Pas plus, ce n'était qu'une histoire de baise. Pour laisser éclater leurs haines et le désir insupportable qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Une fois débarrassés des vêtements encombrants, ils replongèrent l'un sur l'autre, comme deux chiens enragés. Très vite, leurs lèvres se recollèrent, pour un baiser libérateur.

Harry avait indéniablement plus de force à cet instant. Il menait la danse, prenait les décisions. Il était au dessus, maintenant Drago allongé sous lui dans une position de proie, et le blond le remarqua rapidement. Il essaya de parler, mais à la place ne put sortir qu'un râle sourd qui lui sembla se répercuter dans toute la laverie.

Le brun venait de recommencer ses coups de bassin, mais cette fois faisant se rencontrer leurs érections directement chair contre chair, décuplant le plaisir. Pour Drago, c'était une première, et la sensation était indescriptible. C'était si bon qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Ils mimèrent l'acte sexuel un moment, leurs deux queues gonflées frottant l'une contre l'autre de plus en plus rapidement.

Puis, Drago reprit un peu ses esprits, et grogna, entre deux baisers mouillés :

 **\- Je... je fais pas la meuf... pas question que... hum...**

 **\- D'accord... ok... alors... alors baise-moi...** répondit difficilement Harry, en proie à un plaisir grimpant trop rapidement.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, et sans trop réfléchir, se releva sur ses genoux et plaqua Harry au sol, ventre contre le parterre. Le souffle court, il fixa fiévreusement les fesses de son ennemi, si magnifiques, si tentantes. Drago n'avait jamais fais ça avec un homme, mais dans son esprit embué de désir, il imaginait que cela devait être pareil qu'entre un homme et une femme, la seule variante étant l'orifice.

Il colla durement son entre-jambe contre le postérieur du brun, et fit glisser son sexe entre les deux montagnes de chairs. Mais il voulait plus, il avait trop attendu. Alors, d'un coup, il pénétra Harry.

Pour Potter, l'acte fut brutal et horriblement douloureux. Pour Malefoy, ce fut délicieux et magiquement merveilleux. Sans attendre, le blond commença ses vas-et-viens dans les entrailles de son ennemi, ne lui laissant pas même le loisir de respirer. Il se sentait si serré, entouré d'une chaleur très agréable. Il le pilonna avec force, tenant les hanches de son ennemi si fermement que ses ongles se plantaient dans ses côtes.

Côtes auxquelles Harry avait très mal. Les douleurs passées étaient revenues avec plus de violence encore, se rajoutant celle de son anus déchiré. Il se laissa faire, parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas une première fois. Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes, et de manière bien plus brutal même. Le plaisir allait venir, et en soi, la douleur était déjà un plaisir pour lui. Il était un adepte du plaisir qui fait mal, du mal qui fait du bien.

Très soudainement, Drago toucha ce point si sensible en chaque homme, et Harry poussa enfin un vrai cri de plaisir. Sentant les chairs du brun se contracter autour de son sexe, Drago recommença exactement le même geste, la même poussée, le même angle, et bientôt, martyrisa chaque fois la prostate de son ennemi, qui se cambrait sous la jouissance qui arrivait trop rapidement.

Drago se pencha en avant, et s'allongea de tout son long contre son ennemi, son torse plaqué contre le dos transpirant d'Harry. Ainsi positionné, il pouvait s'enfoncer plus encore dans le brun, qui hoquetait à chaque pénétration, ne pouvant plus exprimer un autre son. Le blond remonta une de ses mains qui tenaient les hanches de Potter jusqu'à visage de celui-ci, et lui tourna sèchement, puis s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, rien que le plaisir, le désir brûlant qui ne les quittait plus, la jouissance toute proche. Ils haletaient le nom de l'autre, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à l'esprit. Drago continuait de pilonner Harry, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

D'un coup, Drago se figea et Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ils hurlèrent de concert, l'orgasme les frappant si durement et soudainement qu'aucun ne sut comment y faire face. Ils étaient submergés de sensations, de bonheur surtout, de plaisir.

Quand il eut fini de jouir, Drago se retira du corps de Potter et roula sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le dos. Harry souffla bruyamment, la joue plaquée contre le sol froid. Il était ravi que son dos ne soit plus écrasé par le blond. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna lentement sur lui même, pour finir dans la même position que son désormais amant. Côte à côte, ils reprirent difficilement leurs souffles, terrassés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, les yeux fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ils étaient encore en proie à des spasmes de jouissance.

Au bout d'un moment, fixant le plafond, Malefoy se rendit compte qu'il avait repris son souffle, et que l'effet euphorique dans lequel le sexe l'avait plongé s'était peu à peu dissipé. Alors, il réalisa. Il venait de coucher avec Potter. Avec son ennemi d'Azkaban. Avec ce connard. Et, mieux que tout, il l'avait baisé.

Il se positionna d'abord sur ses coudes, puis chercha son pantalon du regard. Lorsqu'il se releva pour aller le chercher, il fut assailli par une terrible douleur à l'épaule, à l'estomac et aux cuisses. Les blessures de sa bagarre avec Potter, avant qu'ils ne fassent... Qu'ils ne baisent quoi.

Difficilement, le blond remit son pantalon, et se tourna vers son ennemi, qui avait fais pareil mais qui était resté à terre. Le brun n'était pas beau à voir, presque l'entièreté de son visage était couvert de sang.

 **\- J'ai gagné. j't'ai baisé, connard.** se moqua Malefoy en prenant son port le plus altier, le plus snob.

Potter, contrairement à ce que pensait le blond, se mit à rire. Un rire sincère, qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun. Il s'était attendu à l'énerver, à l'humilier.

 **\- Moi, j'ai gagné.** rectifia Potter en se relevant, se retenant de gémir sous la douleur de tout son corps. **J't'ai laissé me baiser. T'aurais pas supporté, t'es une fiotte.**

 **\- Je t'ai défoncé le cul !** vociféra Malefoy en se faisant menaçant, ne supportant pas que Potter continue de l'insulter.

 **\- Parce que je l'ai voulu ! Je t'aurais enculé que t'aurais chialé comme un gosse ! T'as pas assez de courage pour te prendre une bite dans le cul.**

Puis, sur ces bonnes paroles, Potter sortit de la laverie, d'un pas clopinant sous la douleur. A l'intérieur, Malefoy défonça une machine à laver à coup de poing, s'imaginant la tête de ce foutu Potter.

* * *

L'infirmerie était une sorte d'épreuve, un rite de passage. Chaque prisonnier d'Azkaban se devait d'avoir au moins un séjour à l'infirmerie à son actif. La grande salle, qui accueillait les détenus aux blessures trop superficielles pour être envoyé à l'hôpital, était blanche et salubre. D'une netteté effrayante. Tout semblant trop calme, trop rassurant pour avoir vraiment l'effet escompté. Au lieu de ça, elle foutait les jetons.

Pas simplement les murs blancs et le rangement extrême de la pièce, mais aussi les prisonniers, qui semblaient faire d'autant plus peur à cet endroit. Même une simple balafre à la joue paraissait impressionnante, tant le rouge du sang détonnait avec l'immaculé ambiant.

Pour Ron, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit. L'incendie ne lui avait pas causé de trop grandes blessures, il avait surtout avalé trop de poussière et de cendre. Le docteur Granger, une superbe femme, lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait sortir dans quelques jours, peut-être même avant s'il était sage. Ron avait souri, un peu fatigué. Mais surtout intrigué, il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé.

Il était dans le flou total. Quelques heures auparavant, il s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque pour se cacher des autres et surtout de Zabini, sachant qu'aucun n'aurait l'idée de le chercher à cet endroit. A ce moment-là, Ron était véritablement sur les nerfs. Il venait de surprendre Zabini violer un jeune détenu, et surtout ce que lui avait appris le directeur juste avant... Enfin, il n'allait pas bien.

Puis d'un coup, il avait entendu de grands bruits, et presque successivement, une affreuse odeur avait envahi l'air. Il avait tenté de se cacher le visage avec sa manche et d'avancer jusqu'à la sortie, mais la fumée avait été trop dense pour qu'il puisse y voir quoique ce soit. Il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il avait hurlé, plusieurs fois, avant que la tête ne lui tourne brutalement et qu'il tombe d'un coup sur le sol.

Ron avait pratiquement vu la mort venir le chercher. Du moins l'avait-il cru, lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes dans une fournaise insupportable et une odeur dégoûtante, il avait aperçu une silhouette apparaître dans la fumée. Il avait alors reconnu son ami, Harry Potter, et s'était accroché à lui de toutes ses forces, en même temps qu'il s'accrochait à la vie.

C'est durant sa consultation par la docteure que Ron avait appris la vérité. Que Seamus Finnigan avait déclenché l'incendie, tué la bibliothécaire, puis s'était laissé brûlé. Que Seamus, son ami, était mort. Que Nott, qui se trouvait lui aussi à l'intérieur, que Ron devinait la véritable cible de tout ça, était à cet instant à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Que tout le monde était sous le choc.

Il avait pleuré, tout seul, pendant un moment. Il avait ignoré les moqueries des autres prisonniers que se trouvaient là, et il avait pleuré la mort d'un ami. D'un compagnon. D'un pauvre petit gars, qui ne méritait pas de mourir.

Puis, sous toutes ses émotions trop fortes, il s'était soudainement endormi. D'un sommeil sans rêves, mais réparateur. Il fallait qu'il retrouve de la force pour affronter la prison dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une année entière. Il s'étira longuement, les yeux toujours fermés, et gémit de bonheur en réalisant qu'il n'avait mal nul part. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'Unité Hogwart qu'il allait aussi bien.

 **\- Enfin réveillé,** _ **amore mio**_ **.** susurra une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Ron sursauta presque, et se releva à toute vitesse, tournant la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Puis, il se figea sous la surprise.

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi ?**

Zabini sourit devant l'inquiétude de son rouquin. Ou plutôt, essaya de sourire, malgré la douleur. L'italien était vraiment amoché. Une énorme hématome lui barrait la joue droite, et son œil du même côté était si gonflé qu'il était obligé de le garder fermé. Il avait le contour du nez violacé, ainsi que les coins de sa bouche. Son corps n'était pas mieux, il avait des bandages un peu partout et une attelle au poignet gauche.

Ron se leva de son lit, doucement de peur de réveiller une blessure dont il ignorerait l'existence, et se rapprocha du lit de Zabini, juste à côté de sien. Il se pencha en avant, avançant son visage vers celui de l'italien, plongeant ses yeux bleus brillants dans ceux de l'autre. Il transpirait l'inquiétude, et Blaise, le remarquant, sourit de plus belle et releva sa main la moins amochée pour venir caresser la joue du rouquin.

 **\- Passage à tabac du clan Malefoy. Ils voulaient se venger de ma trahison.** expliqua Zabini sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

 **\- Quel connard ce Malefoy !** s'énerva Ron en sentant la colère lui prendre le ventre.

 **\- Insulte pas mon chef !** rigola Blaise.

 **\- T'es toujours dans son camp ? Malgré... ça ?** dit-il en montrant vaguement d'un signe de main toute l'étendue des blessures de l'italien.

 **\- Ouai... Et j'ai même promis de pas me venger, de pas prévenir la _famiglia_ pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. En échange, ils vont te protéger, _amore_.**

 **\- J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me protéger !**

 **\- Si !**

Zabini s'assit difficilement, essayant de garder un visage fier malgré la douleur presque insupportable qui provenait de tout son corps. Il fixa Weasley gravement, et lui dit :

 **\- Je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde, _amore_. T'es officiellement devenu mon point faible pour ces _stronzi_. T'as besoin de protection.**

 **\- J'veux pas de Malefoy pour me protéger. J'lui fais pas confiance, ni à ce con, ni à Flint. Et surtout pas à Nott.** objecta Ron.

 **\- Nott est un connard.** concéda Zabini. **Un putain de connard. Mais aux autres, tu peux faire confiance.**

 **\- Ils ont déjà essayé de me tuer, de tuer mes potes ! Jamais je ferais confiance à des pourris comme ça.**

Zabini souffla, mais n'argumenta pas plus. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour s'engueuler, surtout pas avec Ron. Au lieu de ça, il s'empara des mains du rouquin, frotta doucement les paumes avec ses pouces, et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux bleus les plus beaux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il avait le visage doux, une première pour lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Blaise Zabini n'avait qu'une seule et douce pensée, qu'il exprima d'un murmure :

 **\- Embrasse-moi.**

Ron sourit, et se pencha vers son italien personnel, pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Blaise. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent doucement dans un même rythme, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, le roux ayant peur de rouvrir les blessures que Zabini avait autour de la bouche. Il le gratifia donc de quelques baisers tout chaste, avant de s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres plus étincelant que jamais.

 **\- Je t'aime.** chuchota Ron, le front collé à celui de l'autre homme. **Je t'aime, et je peux pas le contrôler. Mais j'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé avec MacMillan. Donc, si tu m'aimes aussi, plus de connerie. Jamais.**

 **\- Je te laisserais me tuer si jamais je te fais encore du mal,** _ **tesoro mio**_ **.** répondit Zabini sur le même ton, étonnamment sincère.

Ron acquiesça, et retourna sur son lit. Il s'y assit, restant ainsi juste en face de son... Petit-ami ? Leurs pieds se collèrent, comme s'ils avaient toujours besoin d'un contact. Ce qui était très certainement le cas.

C'était comme s'ils étaient entourés par une bulle de savon. Ils voyaient bien les autres prisonniers dans la salle, couvert de sang pour la plupart, ils voyaient leurs lèvres bouger. Mais ils ne les entendaient pas, comme si à cet instant, ils étaient dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Profitant de cette quiétude, Ron, inquiet, demanda :

 **\- Tu regrettes pas ? Que tout le monde sache ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Que t'as un cœur.**

Zabini ricana, puis hocha la tête de gauche à droite :

 **\- J'ai juste fais ce que j'avais envie de faire, sur le moment. _Certo_ , ça va être dangereux. Mais, j'suis un Zabini, j'fais ce que je veux !**

Ron, satisfait de cette réponse, soupira un coup.

 **\- Au fait, mon père est mort. Il s'est fait tué, visiblement. C'est ça que le directeur m'a dit, quand j'suis allé dans son bureau, avant... Toute cette merde.**

Blaise releva violemment la tête, et fut heureux que Ron ne le regarde pas à cet instant. Parce que sinon, il aurait sûrement compris sa culpabilité. L'italien se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une intense réflexion.

Puis, il se pencha en avant, attrapa le bras de son rouquin, le tira fortement à lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Ron posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Zabini, entoura son buste de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

Il ne lui dira pas. Jamais. Ron ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était l'instigateur du meurtre de son père. Parce que ça gâcherait tout, et pour une fois dans sa vie, Zabini était heureux. Donc, il ne lui dira pas. Il ne voulait pas que le rouquin cesse de l'aimer, ça le tuerait. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait trop pour le perdre.

* * *

Traduction :

Italien-Français :

 _ **Ti amo. Ti amo di tutto il mio cuore, amore. Non posso vivere senza te**_ : Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon amour. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

 _ **Fantastico**_ : Fantastique

 _ **Capo**_ : Chef

 _ **Amici miei**_ : Mes amis

 _ **Coglioni**_ : Couilles

 _ **Amore mio**_ : Mon amour

 _ **Famiglia**_ : La famille

 _ **Tesoro mio**_ : Mon trésor

 _ **Certo**_ : C'est sûr

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Bien, nul, excellent, mauvais ?

Qui avait deviné les vrais morts ?

Bon voilà, du coup Seamus est mort. Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord pour dire que c'est le mieux. Ce personnage n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer continuer à évoluer dans l'Unité. Même s'il avait survécu à l'incendie, il serait mort de toute manière.

Mais Ron est vivant, et plus amoureux que jamais ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux de ce giga rapprochement entre Zabini et Weasley. Maintenant, c'est un véritable couple, ils ne vont plus juste se tourner autour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas (ou peut-être si, inquiétez-vous), les problèmes sont loin d'être finis pour ces deux-là !

Pour Nott, je sais que beaucoup sont déçus qu'il ne soit pas mort... Mais déjà d'une, il est en soin intensif, et de deux... Bon, j'ai pas d'excuse. Mais je vais peut-être encore avoir besoin de lui, donc pardon !

Sinon... Le lemon... Je vous avoue, je suis nulle en écriture de lemon. Les scènes de sexe sont ultra compliqué à écrire, parce que j'ai tendance à trop les romancer, à les raconter comme une histoire. Bon, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même, et n'hésitez pas à me donner avis et conseil, parce que je pense qu'il y en aura d'autre !

Bon, après bah la dernière scène, toute mignonne. Enfin de la douceur dans ce monde de brut.

Je pense que vous l'avez ressenti en lisant ce chapitre, comme un sentiment de fin de cycle. C'est vrai. En fait, comme j'imagine un peu pas fiction comme une série télé, on va dire que c'est la fin de la saison 1. Mais je n'abandonne pas, je vous le redis, et la ''saison 2'' arrive très rapidement ! Enfin j'espère. Il y aura un chapitre transitoire de toute façon.

Bon, ben j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires ! Je les lis tous, je les adore tous, je vous aimes tous ! Merci de me soutenir dans cette aventure qui est plus compliquée que je ne l'imaginais.

 **A BIENTÔT !**


	13. Chapter 12

Salut à tous !

En ce début de « saison 2 » de Unité Hogwart, je voulais tout d'abord vous dire un grand merci de me suivre encore, de me lire et de me soutenir. J'apprécie toutes vos reviews, ça me fait un bien fou !

Je suis vraiment, incommensurablement désolée pour le retard. Pardon. Vous pouvez me détester.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps :

BONNE LECTURE !

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Vincent Crabbe, matricule 91C424. Condamné pour meurtre racial au 1er degré.

Sentence : 50 ans de prison, sans possibilité de libération sur parole.

* * *

C'était un début d'après-midi plutôt calme, pour Azkaban. Aucun meurtre, aucune dispute, aucune bagarre. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de haine. Pas non plus le silence, c'était trop rare dans cet endroit. Même la nuit, le silence n'existait pas. Dans l'Unité Hogwart, il y avait toujours du bruit, même un simple bourdonnement provenant de la tuyauterie, ou un toussotement de maton, ou un ronflement de prisonnier, ou le rire affreux de Sirius Black. Le silence n'existait pratiquement pas, ici.

Mais à cet instant, en ce début d'après-midi, le lendemain de l'incendie de la bibliothèque, de la mort du prisonnier Seamus Finnigan et de la bibliothécaire Mme Pince, l'Unité était presque calme. Un calme sous tension, bien loin de l'apaisement que sous entend le terme ''calme'' aux premiers abords. C'était un calme avant l'orage, la tempête, avant le pire que cet Enfer pouvait bien donner. C'était un calme qui n'avait rien de réconfortant. Un calme si électrique que tous les cœurs battaient rapidement. Ensemble. C'était un calme qui prévoyait une révolte.

Le cœur de Potter battait aussi rapidement, plus furieusement que d'habitude. Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le futur proche allait être explosif. Mais lui savait que c'était une vérité, pour lui en tout cas. Parce que Harry marchait à la recherche de son ami Dean Thomas, dans le but de lui annoncer l'interdiction de se venger de la mort de Seamus en attaquant Nott, imposée par Malefoy. Il savait très bien que cette information n'allait pas plaire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il en allait de sa sécurité, de la préservation de son secret, et puis de la sécurité de Ron. Bien que pour le rouquin, il s'inquiète moins, sachant à présent que l'imposante (et unique) Mafia nationale s'occupait d'assurer ses arrières. Zabini s'était amouraché de lui, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, donc autant dire qu'il ne craignait plus rien.

Potter lui, craignait pour sa vie à cet instant. Il savait que la nouvelle n'allait pas passer, car Dean, après avoir pleuré la mort de son petit protégé, chercherait vengeance par tous les moyens, et que le responsable à abattre était Théodore Nott. Ne pas se venger en le tuant, revenait pratiquement à cautionner ses actes. Harry ne voulait pas cautionner, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait simplement à espérer que malgré sa rage et sa tristesse, Dean accepte de l'écouter, et plus largement, il espérait surtout que Nott succombe à ses blessures.

Car d'après les bruits de couloirs, Nott était toujours à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Peut-être la seule bonne nouvelle de toute cette tragédie. Ron vivant, Nott presque mort. L'inverse aurait été terrible. Et puis, c'était tout de même une sorte de satisfaction de savoir que Nott souffrait atrocement.

Parcourant la salle TV dans toute sa longueur, Harry rejoignit les escaliers qu'il monta rapidement. Arrivé en haut, il observa à la ronde, et trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Dean se trouvait dans sa cellule, allongé sur le lit du bas, celui de Seamus. Les matons n'avaient pas encore pris la peine de changer les draps et d'emporter ses affaires. Harry souffla, de douleur d'avoir perdu un ami, puis se dirigea vers le grand noir. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Harry pénétra dans la cellule d'un pas assuré, mais dès qu'il vit son ami allongé, les yeux vides, fixant les lattes du lit du haut sans vraiment les voir, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis par trop de pleurs, il sentit l'air lui manquer. La douleur des autres lui avaient toujours paru plus dur à supporter que sa propre douleur. Il ferma les yeux pendant une simple seconde, se remettant les idées en place, refoulant la tristesse qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, et avança vers Dean. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit, observant son ami qui n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Pour faire savoir sa présence, Harry se racla la gorge. Dean tourna vivement la tête vers lui, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, si ce n'est un vide immense. Très vite, il retourna la tête, plantant de nouveau ses yeux sur le dessous du lit du haut. Comme si Harry n'était pas là. Celui-ci supposait bien que le noir ne voulait parler à personne, mais il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Harry se racla de nouveau la gorge, puis se pencha en avant, rapprochant sa tête de celle de Dean. Ensuite, il questionna, d'une voix posée, presque douce :

 **\- Comment tu t'sens, Dean ?**

Dean eut un petit rire froid, sans conviction, sans aucune joie. Puis, le regard toujours fixe, il répondit d'un ton désabusé :

 **\- T'es sérieux, man ? Seamus est mort.**

L'entendre prononcer cette phrase, avec tant de froideur, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il ne laissa rien transparaître, mais à l'intérieur son cœur se serrait, à l'idée de la souffrance inimaginable que devait ressentir Dean.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste longtemps, décida-t-il. Sinon, la tristesse l'atteindrait, et ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il était chef de clan, et son clan était en ce moment vulnérable. Il se devait de garder la tête sur les épaules. Aussi, il ne répondit pas à la question de toute façon rhétorique de Dean, et enchaîna directement :

 **\- J'dois te dire un truc. Et faut que tu m'écoutes.**

Dean resta silencieux, et Harry attendit un peu, pour voir s'il allait répondre. Mais rien, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. Il respecta le silence de Dean, comprenant qu'il avait sûrement du mal à parler. Harry connaissait la souffrance qu'infligeait la mort d'un être cher, et il savait que dans ces moments-là une simple action peut paraître insurmontable. Aussi, il se douta que Dean l'écoutait tout de même, et qu'il pouvait parler, il serait entendu. Surtout qu'après qu'il ait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire, Dean ne resterait pas amorphe bien longtemps.

Harry se lança, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur, mais il ne voulait pas infliger plus de souffrance à son ami. Simplement, il y était obligé, il en allait de sa survie à Azkaban. Et peut-être que Dean était trop vide pour le moment, toujours dans un état de déni de la douleur, pour comprendre réellement l'enjeu de ce qu'allait lui ordonner Harry.

 **\- J'ai passé un marché avec Malefoy. Pour la protection de Ron, pour la protection du clan. Ron est en danger maintenant qu'on sait tous pour lui et Zabini. Tous les ennemis du rital vont vouloir lui faire la peau, parce qu'il est son point faible maintenant. Et on sera peut-être pas assez fort pour les buter tous. Donc Malefoy a proposé de protéger Ron, mais...**

Il attendit un peu, au cas où Dean voudrait intervenir, mais à part un battement de cil, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Si tant est que ça puisse être possible, il donnait l'impression de dormir les yeux ouverts. Harry recula et s'adossa à la chaise, puis tordit ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Enfin, dans un souffle, rapidement comme l'on enlève un pansement, il déclara d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique :

 **\- En échange, on touche pas à Nott.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** hurla Dean en s'asseyant d'un bond. **C'est quoi cette putain de connerie ?**

 **\- Si Nott survit et revient à l'Unité, on le laisse en vie. On se venge pas.**

Dean sauta sur ses pieds et empoigna violemment Harry par le col. Il colla leurs fronts, et grogna, les yeux lançant des éclairs :

 **\- On doit venger Seamus !**

 **\- Oui, je sais...** répondit Harry d'un ton étranglé.

 **\- Alors c'est quoi ton putain d'ordre, bordel de merde ?!**

Harry ne se débattit pas. Il s'était douté qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il reçoive des coups. Dean était en deuil, et la colère faisait partie du processus. Mais il ne voulait pas que la colère de Dean aille sur lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était un membre important du clan. Seulement, il ne fallait pas non plus que sa colère aille contre Nott, car il ne fallait pas le tuer, tout fils de pute qu'il soit. Donc, il se laissa faire.

La poigne de Dean l'étouffait un peu, mais il était plus fort que ça. Il laissa ses deux bras pendre le long de son corps, tandis que Dean soufflait bruyamment sur son visage, et le fixait de ses yeux haineux. Mais le noir ne le frappa pas. Il enserra sa gorge pendant quelques secondes encore, l'étranglant de plus en plus, puis lorsque Harry manqua vraiment de souffle, au point de voir les lumières valser sous ses paupières, alors Dean le relâcha, et Potter tomba durement sur le sol de la cellule, ses genoux claquant contre le parterre.

Harry toussa, cracha, et reprit son souffle aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Une grosse trace rouge commençait à apparaître à son cou. Mais c'était presque anecdotique, compte tenu du fait qu'il arborait déjà de nombreuses blessures un peu partout sur le corps, dû à son combat avec Malefoy. Sa lèvre inférieure commençait à cicatriser, tandis que la moitié de son visage (la pommette et l'arcade sourcilière) était violacée, tirant sur le jaunâtre à certains endroits. Il peinait à garder l'œil gauche ouvert.

L'étranglement infligé par Dean ne l'avait donc pas tant effrayé que ça, et la marque causée par la strangulation ne serait finalement qu'un détail parmi tous ses hématomes. Harry reprit difficilement une respiration normale. Puis, lorsqu'il eut de nouveau le souffle à peu près régulier, quoique sifflant, il se releva en s'aidant du mur. En face de lui, Dean n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour l'aider, et ne semblait pas décolérer.

 **\- Dégage.** ordonna Dean en pointant le couloir du doigt.

 **\- Dean...**

 **\- Dégage ou je te bute à la place de Nott.**

Harry, résigné, sortit de la cellule. Mais avant de totalement passer les barreaux, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et rappela, la voix enrouée par sa douleur à la gorge :

 **\- On touche pas à Nott. C'est un ordre, Thomas.**

Dean grogna et Harry disparut enfin de sa vue. Il aurait voulu fracasser son poing contre un mur, éclater le miroir en mille morceaux, courir après Potter et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons, pleurer pendant des jours. Il voulait extérioriser toute cette haine, toute cette douleur qui s'était emparée de lui à l'instant où il avait su que Seamus était mort. Il voulait détruire, comme lui était détruit de l'intérieur.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi Seamus avait décidé de se tuer à ce moment-là. Le viol qu'il avait subi l'avait profondément traumatisé, Dean le savait, mais il avait eu lieu il y a des mois de ça. Alors pourquoi maintenant, après autant de temps.

Dean s'assit par terre, la tête entre les mains et les genoux relevés contre son torse. Il essaya de résumer les dernières semaines passées avec Seamus, plus précisément les derniers jours. Il cherchait, se creusant la mémoire le plus possible, une cause à cette atrocité. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas avant. Il réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu changer durant la dernière semaine de la vie du jeune irlandais, quelque chose qui l'aurait fait basculer vers des envies suicidaires.

Et puis soudain, ça lui revint en pleine face. Tout s'était passé hier, juste avant les faits, l'incendie. A peine une heure avant. Et il l'avait vu. Déterminé, il se releva d'un coup, et sortit de la cellule. Il avait une gueule à casser.

Parce qu'il avait enfin un responsable, et ce n'était pas Nott. Bien sûr, Nott était la cause de tout ça, et il allait le tuer, mais pas aujourd'hui. De toute manière, Nott était à l'hôpital, et surtout, malgré sa fureur, l'ordre de Harry avait été entendu et serait respecté. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord, Potter était son chef de clan, il se devait de l'écouter, surtout s'il en allait de la sécurité de Ron. Parce que s'il avait bien compris, le marché que Potter avait passé avec Malefoy consistait à garantir la protection de Weasley en échange de l'immunité pour Nott. Et Dean ne voulait pas perdre Ron, en plus de Seamus.

Mais la personne qu'il avait en tête, la cause directe du suicide de Seamus, il pouvait le tuer. Harry n'avait pas parlé de lui, il était même persuadé qu'il n'était pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire. Dean si, il l'avait vu.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Seamus vivant, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Plus précisément, il suivait quelqu'un, quelqu'un sur lequel Dean avait déjà un avis bien tranché et peu favorable. Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Le dealer de l'Unité, l'indétrônable, qui pouvait d'après sa légende te trouver n'importe quelle drogue en une simple journée. Et pour cela, rien que par sa réputation, Dean ne l'aimait pas.

Mais en cet instant c'était pire que tout. Il le haïssait, il voulait le voir mourir. Et il allait de ce pas, la démarche furieuse, le tuer. Sans que rien ne puisse se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il traversa l'étage des cellules, s'arrêta pour regarder en bas dans la salle TV si Justin n'y était pas, déposant ses mains sur la balustrade pour mieux observer. Il ne l'y vit pas, et grogna bruyamment. Il avait besoin d'action rapidement, et ne pas savoir où il était le faisait d'autant plus bouillir de l'intérieur. Il réfléchit rapidement, essayant de se rappeler où se trouvait sa cellule, puis lorsque le déclic survint, il trottina le long de la rambarde.

Dean débarqua furieusement dans la cellule de Justin, et le fusilla immédiatement du regard, ordonnant d'une voix tranchante à l'autre habitant de la cellule de débarrasser le plancher. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un assiste au massacre. Il garda son regard figé sur Justin, plus haineux que jamais.

Justin déglutit et se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment, la mort du jeune Finnigan allait lui retomber dessus. Il avait pourtant espéré que personne ne fasse le lien entre eux-deux, et qu'il soit tranquille. Simplement, Azkaban avait yeux et oreilles et, en face de lui, Dean Thomas n'avait jamais paru aussi énervé. Justin sentait la mort se rapprocher à grands pas. Contre le noir, il n'avait aucune chance, parce qu'en plus de la force, c'était la tristesse qui l'animait, et ce sentiment pouvait faire accomplir des folies.

Dean avança de quelques pas, et Justin recula d'autant. Pourtant, il avait au moins le double de son âge, mais le plus jeune transpirait tant la haine qu'il en aurait fait trembler Goliath. Justin se colla pratiquement au mur du fond de la cellule, et essaya en vain de disparaître. Il n'était pas fort, et surtout, il était déjà un peu défoncé.

 **\- J'vais te buter, sale drogué !** grogna Dean et serrant les poings d'une façon équivoque.

Justin resta silencieux et trembla un peu. Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas énerva d'autant plus Dean, qui l'empoigna par le col du T-shirt de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le rapprocha vers lui, se faisant pratiquement frôler leurs nez. Justin glapit de peur, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il était effrayé, voir toute la colère de Dean d'aussi près, presque plonger dans ses yeux brûlants de la douleur du deuil. Puis, Dean grinça :

 **\- Pourquoi t'as refilé ta merde à Seamus ? Tu voulais te le faire, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non, je...** balbutia Justin, difficilement à cause de la peur et de sa mâchoire engourdie par la drogue.

 **\- Ah ouais, j'oubliais, c'est pas les mecs qui t'intéressent, c'est les p'tites adolescentes qui te font bander !**

Justin ressentit ces paroles comme un violent coup dans l'estomac. Il arrêta de respirer, tant il se sentait mal. Ce que Dean lui rappelait, c'était la pire injustice de sa vie. Celle qui l'avait conduit en prison, depuis 15 ans déjà. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya, de ses maigres bras, de repousser Dean. Mais celui-ci avait trop de poigne, et il commençait à l'étrangler sérieusement.

 **\- Quoi ?** se moqua Dean devant la vaine tentative de Justin de se défendre. **Tu veux pas qu'on en parle ? Pourtant, tu l'as bien baisée la gamine, pour te retrouver ici ?**

 **\- Lâche-moi...** dit Justin d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. C'était loin à présent, toute cette histoire semblait dater d'une autre époque, et pourtant, il y repensait sans cesse. Il ferma les yeux, replongea dans son passé, priant pour l'oublier.

Quinze ans plus tôt, il avait été accusé à tord, de pédophilie. Il était alors professeur, et la présumée victime était une de ses élèves qui devait alors avoir 13 ans. Il ne l'avait pas touchée, avait clamé son innocence pendant des mois, des années, mais personne ne l'avait cru. Il avait plongé, s'était noyé dans l'Enfer d'Azkaban, et n'en était jamais ressorti. Il avait alors essayé de survivre avec la seule chose qu'il possédait encore : la drogue et son sens des affaires. Avec son cousin, ils avaient monté tout un commerce, et Justin vivait encore après toutes ses années.

Justin ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que Dean le secouait, et commençait à sincèrement vouloir le tuer. Il se débattit faiblement, et cria lorsqu'il fut projeter au sol. Il voulu rouler sur lui-même, mais à peine essaya-t-il de se relever que Dean lui asséna un violent coup au thorax. Justin toussa, se roula en boule. Dean lui fracassa son pied sur le visage, et il sentit son nez se casser. Il hurla de douleur. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Dean le frappa une nouvelle fois, à la joue. Et encore une fois, puis à un rythme rapide, ne laissant pas l'homme à terre respirer une seule seconde.

Soudain, Dean en eu assez de frapper le visage et le ventre de Justin avec sa semelle de chaussure, donc il l'agrippa férocement et le releva. Il brandit son poing et le projeta dans son estomac. Justin cracha sous l'impact. Dean empoigna sa gorge, l'étouffa, et le balança contre un mur. Il se jeta sur lui de tout son poids. Une épaule de Justin craqua, et une douleur fulgurante s'empara de lui. Il cria.

Les yeux de Dean étaient noirs de rage, de haine. Il ne semblait plus capable de réfléchir, il voulait simplement tabasser, jusqu'à la mort. Il ne sentait pas la douleur que ses phalanges lui envoyaient à force de trop frapper. Il ne sentait plus rien, et abattait ses poings en cadence, frappant le corps mou de sa victime, qui contre toute attente, résistait encore. Justin n'arrivait pas à se débattre, mais il encaissait plutôt bien, et n'était pas encore tombé dans l'inconscience.

Justin, son épaule et sa jambe droite prenant un angle étrange et anormal, semblait encastré dans un coin de la cellule, entre le lavabo et la cuvette des toilettes. Dean se fracassa la main contre l'évier. Il grogna, et tira Justin a lui pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement. Ce faisant, il déchira son T-shirt.

Dean arrêta instantanément de le frapper, et écarquilla les yeux. Le torse de Justin, qui avait été dévoilé par la déchirure du T-shirt, était affreux à voir. Sa peau était couverte de cicatrices, mais surtout, à peu près partout sur son poitrail et vers le bas de son ventre, de grosses taches noires s'étendaient. Dean connaissait ce phénomène de pigmentation de la peau. Mais pour être véritablement sûr, il observa le visage de Justin.

Outre les hématomes qui commençaient à se former et qui étaient de son fait, le visage de Justin était pitoyable. Maladif. D'affreuses cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, et il avait les joues incroyablement creuses. En fait, il était très maigre, trop, même pour un prisonnier. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas défendu, à le voir, Dean se demandait même où il trouvait la force de marcher. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et rougis, comme ceux d'un drogué. Son teint, cireux, presque verdâtre. Et puis Justin toussa bruyamment, lâcha quelques larmes, et Dean n'eut plus de doutes.

 **\- T'as le SIDA.** déclara Dean, d'une voix neutre.

Justin releva la tête vers lui. Il était toujours à terre, s'était adossé au mur en tremblotant, et avait posé une main sur son épaule douloureuse et sûrement déboîtée. Il hocha la tête face à son agresseur, ne pouvant plus parler. La strangulation que lui avait infligée Dean semblait lui avoir écrasé les cordes vocales, et surtout, il n'avait pratiquement plus de souffle. Son œil droit était si gonflé qu'il devait le garder fermé.

En constatant les dégâts qu'il avait causé sur le corps de Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Dean ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé d'avoir pu venger un tant soit peu Seamus, ou alors horrifié d'avoir frappé un mourant. Finalement, il trancha, et annonça :

 **\- J'vais pas t'achever, connard. T'es bientôt mort, de toute façon. Mais plus jamais tu vends ta merde à un de mes gars.**

Il avait fini sa phrase en brandissant son poing, se faisant plus menaçant encore. Il observa une nouvelle fois la loque humaine en face de lui, cracha par terre, et pivota sur lui-même. Mais avant qu'il ne soit sorti de la cellule, il entendit la faible voix de Justin, si enrouée qu'il eut du mal à comprendre :

 **\- J'suis pas la dernière personne à avoir vu Finnigan vivant...**

Dean se retourna vivement, et se rapprocha en deux pas de Justin, toujours affalé sur le sol de sa cellule. Le noir fronça les sourcils.

 **\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?**

 **\- Je te jure, Thomas.** souffla difficilement le quadragénaire. **J'lui ai rien vendu à ce moment-là. J'devais juste l'emmener voir quelqu'un.**

Il toussota un peu, puis termina :

 **\- C'est Nott qui l'a vu en dernier.**

* * *

La salle TV n'avait jamais paru aussi remplie, et aussi silencieuse. L'atmosphère était grave, les événements encore trop récents et surtout, pour la plupart, trop flous pour pouvoir oublier. Au lendemain d'un incendie, les prisonniers semblaient presque soudés, et près à en découdre. Les gardiens étaient tendus, plus que d'habitude, parce qu'il planait dans l'air un sentiment de révolte, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. La veille, ils avaient perdu un gardien, le jeune Anthony Goldstein, qui avait démissionné sans véritablement donner de raison. Ils étaient donc en sous-effectif.

Le gardien-chef de l'Unité Hogwart, Rodulphus Lestranges, avait ordonné que tous se réunissent dans la grande salle. Le directeur de la prison avait une annonce à faire, et ensuite, ils avaient organisé une petite commémoration en mémoire de Seamus Finnigan.

Le clan Potter, à l'exception de Ron Weasley qui séjournait encore à l'infirmerie d'Azkaban, était au première loge. Harry se tenait debout, le dos droit, malgré son visage affreusement amoché et sa jambe droite qui le lançait. Dean était assis à sa gauche, ses ongles tapotant sur une table. Il avait les sourcils froncés et personne n'osait l'approcher, tant sa colère semblait explosive. Puis, à la même table, se trouvait Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, dans leurs dynamique habituelle : Lupin se tassait sur lui-même face aux regards meurtriers des autres prisonniers, et Black fusillait des yeux chacun d'entre eux.

Tout au fond de la salle TV, à l'exact opposé du clan Potter, se tenait le clan Malefoy, sauf Nott qui était toujours à l'hôpital et Zabini à l'infirmerie. Drago était assit à une table, se distrayant les mains avec une cigarette. En face de lui, Marcus Flint, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui se moquait de l'aspect physique de son ami et chef de clan. En effet, le visage de Drago était tout aussi abîmé que celui de Potter. Son œil droit était si gonflé qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir. Derrière Drago, Vincent Crabbe s'ennuyait profondément. Enfin, pour compléter la table, Severus Rogue, qui semblait plus tendu et plus mordant. Quelque chose clochait, et en amenant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, Drago décida qu'il devait percer ce mystère.

Un léger brouhaha se faisait entendre, mais contrairement aux autres jours, il ne dérangeait pas. Il n'y avait pas de cri, pas de rire. C'était une sorte de bruit de fond, pas vraiment important, jusqu'à ce que les pas du directeur de la prison résonnent dans l'Unité et qu'il apparaisse, à son perchoir. A ses côtés, le gardien-chef Lestranges chercha directement des yeux le prisonnier Sirius Black, et lorsqu'il le trouva, ricana de le voir le fixer de son regard le plus noir.

Un silence étrange avait envahi l'Unité, les prisonniers ainsi que les gardiens avaient levé la tête vers la plate-forme réservée aux matons, où se tenait le directeur. Il avait les traits tirés et ses mains, enroulées autour de la balustrade qu'il tenait fermement, semblaient crispées. Albus Dumbledore toussota légèrement, releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Puis, de sa voix calme et grave, avec un ton condescendant qui avait irrité Harry la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le directeur commença :

 **\- Mes chers détenus, bonjour. Je pense que vous vous doutez tous du pourquoi je vous ai fait rassembler. Hier, dans l'après-midi, un incendie s'est déclaré dans la bibliothèque de notre Unité, faisant deux morts et deux blessés. L'un des morts, le détenu 99F376, est à l'origine du feu. Notre bien aimée bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, a elle aussi été tuée dans l'incendie, après avoir été agressée par le détenu qui a causé l'incendie. Deux autres prisonniers se trouvaient sur les lieux, le détenu 99N432, actuellement à l'hôpital et toujours dans un état critique, et le détenu 99W424, qui a été secouru et est à l'infirmerie de notre prison. Mes chers détenus, ce qui s'est passé hier est terrible, et pour cela, le ministre et moi-même avons décidé de nouvelles mesures, pour garantir plus de sécurité au sein d'Azkaban.**

Dumbledore souffla, tourna la tête vers le gardien-chef Lestranges, qui lui lança un regard entendu. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce que s'apprêtait à dire le directeur était une connerie, que toutes ces nouvelles règles édictées par Dolorès Ombrage allait attiser la haine que les prisonniers avaient envers eux. Dans ce climat totalement instable qu'était Azkaban en cet instant, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais le directeur n'avait pas le choix.

Il soupira donc, releva un peu les épaules, et continua d'un ton égal :

 **\- Je vais donc vous lister les nouvelles règles à suivre dans cette Unité. Ces règles rentrent en applications immédiatement, et tout détenu ne les respectant pas se verra envoyer en isolement.**

 **\- On veut pas d'émeute, pigé ?** renchérit Lestranges en serrant sa matraque dans la main. **Au moindre signe de rébellion, on annule la cérémonie pour le détenu et la bibliothécaire qui sont morts et on vous envoie des gaz anti-émeute à la gueule.**

 **\- Merci, gardien-chef Lestranges.** marmonna Dumbledore tandis que dans la foule de prisonniers, un ''Ta gueule connard'' retentissait. **Bien, voici les nouvelles règles : vous n'aurez plus accès à l'eau courante durant la nuit. Ces économies permettront de rembourser les dégâts causés dans la bibliothèque et d'en financer une nouvelle. De plus, vous n'aurez plus le droit qu'à une visite par mois maximum de la part de votre famille. Enfin, en raison de l'incendie, les cigarettes et les briquets sont strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'Unité.**

 **\- C'est une putain de blague ?** s'éleva une voix, et les prisonniers commencèrent à s'agiter d'un même mouvement, le brouhaha revenant, plus fort cette fois-ci.

 **\- On pourra plus fumer à l'intérieur ? Eh connard, on peut pas sortir, comment on fait ?**

 **\- Plus d'eau courante la nuit, vous voulez qu'on crève tous ?**

 **\- J'veux voir mes putains de gosses quand j'ai envie, bordel ! Pas une seule fois par mois !**

Les cris étaient de plus en plus fort, tandis que les gardiens réclamaient le silence et peinaient à se faire entendre. Les prisonniers trouvaient toutes ces règles injustes, et le directeur ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Crescendo. La rage montait petit à petit, s'amplifiait à mesure que tous s'énervaient les uns les autres. Un mouvement de foule, une masse bouillonnante qui ne tenait plus en place depuis que Finnigan avait brûlé la bibliothèque. Depuis le début de matinée, on sentait venir la révolte. Elle semblait être présente, à cet instant, lorsque dans la salle TV les détenus se poussaient et gueulaient de plus en plus fort. La colère provoquée par cette injustice. Les détenus, dans un même mouvement, commencèrent à se frapper, et à frapper les matons. Ils ne semblaient faire qu'un, si bien que personne ne pouvait dire de qui exactement il avait reçu un coup. Seul Sirius Black et Remus Lupin avaient pu se sortir de ce chantier, l'italien sentant que son ami commençait à faire une crise de panique.

C'était violent, c'était brutal, mais surtout, le flou total. Le colère grimpait, accompagnée d'une violence excessive. Il y avait un déchaînement si rapide, qui semblait presque inexplicable. Sur la plate-forme, le directeur Dumbledore observait cette agitation, impuissant et tendu.

Quelqu'un cria, un autre hurla. Et puis toujours plus, des menaces, des insultes, des injures. C'était si puissant qu'on ne comprenait plus rien. Le directeur fut évacué, et comme promis, les gaz anti-émeutes furent envoyés dans la foule, dispersant les prisonniers. Les gardiens, parés de casques et de boucliers, les tabassèrent jusqu'à ce que le mouvement de rébellion s'épuise.

Les matons forcèrent les détenus jusque dans leurs cellules, et certains, qui continuaient à combattre malgré leurs yeux brûlants à cause du gaz et les coups puissants qu'ils recevaient, furent envoyés au trou. Mais, tout aussi violente que fut ce début de révolte, elle fut étouffée en une dizaine de minutes. Les gardiens avaient l'habitude. Les prisonniers ne résistèrent pas vraiment, tous savaient que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Le silence ne revint pas, pourtant. Chacun continua de hurler à l'injustice. Mais ils étaient à présent dans leur cellule, et ne pouvaient plus se battre. Dans la salle TV, un corps était allongé à terre sur le ventre, sans vie. Au dos de sa veste de détenu, on pouvait lire son matricule : 91C424. Vincent Crabbe était mort, étouffé par les gaz anti-émeutes et piétiné durant la révolte. Du haut de sa cellule, Drago Malefoy ferma les yeux, et prononça faiblement le nom du membre de son clan, en un dernier hommage.

Le crâne de Crabbe était à moitié écrasé, et son bras droit prenait un angle anormal. C'était très sûrement les gardiens anti-émeutes qui l'avaient tué, dans la panique, en le tabassant parce qu'il résistait ou simplement pour se défouler. Ou peut-être qu'un prisonnier avait voulu se venger de lui pour une obscure raison et avait profité de la cohue pour s'en débarrasser. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait écraser par la foule, piétiné jusqu'à la mort.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que personne ne chercherait la vérité. Ça pourrait incriminer les matons, donc cette affaire resterait sous silence. Vincent Crabbe était mort, et jamais personne ne chercherait d'explications. S'il avait une famille, et que celle-ci attendait des réponses, la seule qu'elle recevrait est qu'il y avait eu un accident. Que personne n'était responsable.

Deux gardiens de l'Unité Hogwart s'approchèrent du corps sans vie, et chacun s'empara d'un bras. Ils le tirèrent jusqu'à la grande porte de l'Unité, le faisant glisser sur le sol. Derrière lui, le cadavre de Vincent Crabbe laissa une longue et épaisse traînée de sang. La cérémonie en mémoire de Seamus Finnigan et de la bibliothécaire fut annulée.

* * *

Les prisonniers ne purent sortir des cellules qu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils avaient tous été fouillés. La colère avait diminué, mais elle restait toujours présente, bouillonnant sous la peau de chaque détenus. Et puis, il y avait un autre sentiment, le deuil, qui avait pris une place plus importante encore, parce qu'à présent, les deux clans les plus importants de l'Unité Hogwart déploraient la mort de l'un des leurs. Seamus Finnigan pour le clan Potter, et Vincent Crabbe pour le clan Malefoy.

Les deux clans étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre pour le repas, chacun à un côté de la cafétéria. Les membres s'observaient en chien de faïence, et pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à se sauter dessus. Avec les morts qui étaient survenues, ils avaient établi silencieusement une sorte de trêve. Elle ne durerait pas longtemps, mais elle semblait importante. Il y allait avoir de gros changements avec tout ce qui s'était passé, la mise en couple officielle de Weasley et Zabini allait tout compliquer. Ensuite, puisqu'ils avaient perdu chacun un homme, ils se retrouvaient presque quitte.

Harry Potter fixait Malefoy de son œil le plus noir. Il avait encore du mal à s'asseoir après la baise sauvage et torride de la veille. Non pas qu'il regrette, il avait adoré et pensait déjà à recommencer, mais il avait une douleur insupportable provenant de la totalité de son corps. Il s'était laissé pénétrer, il en avait conscience, mais pourtant, il était celui qui avait remporté la bataille. Pour une fois qu'il avait été supérieur à Malefoy, il pouvait être fier de lui.

Harry reporta son attention sur la bouillie infâme qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Il se sentait en infériorité, avec les trois membres de son clan qui manquaient à l'appel à cet instant. Seamus était mort, Ron à l'infirmerie, et Remus Lupin avait tout bonnement disparu. Ce qui était étrange, puisque Sirius Black était là, en face de lui, et jouait du bout de sa fourchette avec la nourriture. Il avait les sourcils froncés, semblant inquiet. Harry lui demanda s'il savait où se trouvait Lupin, et Sirius releva vivement la tête, puis la hocha négativement :

 **\- Un garde-chiourme est venu l'chercher après la baston générale, mais je sais pas pourquoi. J'sais pas où il est depuis.**

Puis, il replongea ses yeux dans l'assiette, sans vraiment manger. Il était perturbé de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son ami, et s'il était en sécurité. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux gardiens, et il avait peur que ceux-ci aient décidé de se défouler sur Remus, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Sirius engloba le réfectoire d'un coup d'œil rapide, et repéra Lestranges qui surveillait les portes d'entrée. Ça le rassura qu'il soit là, au moins il n'était pas en train de faire du mal à Remus pour se venger de lui.

Soudain, Sirius entendit des murmures en face de lui, et il vit Potter et Dean penchés l'un vers l'autre, l'air passablement énervés. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion importante et houleuse. L'italien tendit l'oreille, et écouta discrètement :

 **\- C'est sa putain de faute si Seamus est mort !** chuchotait violemment Dean.

 **\- J'ai passé un marché, alors on s'y tient. Tu touches pas à Nott, c'est un ordre.**

 **\- Bordel, je sais ! Mais j'pourrai pas le regarder et faire comme si c'était pas une putain d'ordure !**

 **\- Fous pas la merde, Dean. Si tu le butes, c'est tout le clan qui prend.**

 **\- J'le tuerai pas, ok ? Mais man, j'te jure, j'me retiendrai pas. J'peux pas te promettre que je le toucherai pas. J'vais lui en foutre plein la gueule, mais j'le refroidirai pas. C'est le seul truc que je peux faire.**

Harry inclina la tête, grogna, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, Dean se leva et sorti du réfectoire.

Sirius lui emboîta le pas, et rejoignit rapidement sa cellule, dans l'espoir que Remus y soit. Ses prières furent entendues, car lorsqu'il débarqua dans sa cellule, il y vit son ami assis sur le lit du bas, les mains jointes et les yeux brillants. Il semblait détendu, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Remus que celui-ci avait l'air heureux. Sirius sourit, un sourire sincère, et s'assit en face de lui, sur une chaise. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre d'explications, que Remus lâcha :

 **\- J'suis libre.**

Black sursauta. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les écarquilla, fixa Remus pendant quelques secondes, déglutit difficilement, et répéta bêtement :

 **\- T'es libre ?**

Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête, et sourit de toutes ses dents. En le voyant si joyeux, Sirius sourit lui aussi, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Libre ? Libre de quoi ? Libre d'où ? Il cherchait une explication, tournait et retournait ces quelques mots dans sa tête pour en comprendre le sens, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Son ami remarqua son désarroi, et éclaira, d'une voix rapide d'excitation :

 **\- J'suis innocent finalement ! Ils ont trouvé le vrai coupable, il a avoué. J'ai jamais tué mes parents, c'était pas moi ! C'était un type qui s'appelle Peter Pettigrow, un tueur en série cannibale ! Tu comprends ? Je suis libre !**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

Sirius avait attrapé les épaules de Remus tandis que celui-ci sautillait sur place. Il l'immobilisa gentiment, et souffla un coup. Remus, son sourire resplendissant collé aux lèvres, expliqua plus calmement :

 **\- Ils m'ont expliqué que Pettigrow était sûrement venu un soir chez moi pour nous tuer, mais j'étais pas là. Il a tué mes parents, il les a découpés. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, il a réussi à me mettre en confiance et à me faire manger... Mes parents. Mais sur le moment j'le savais pas, donc j'suis innocent pour tout.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu te souvenais pas de lui ? Ça t'aurait évité la taule.**

 **\- J'sais pas, ils savent pas... Ils pensent que quand le tueur en série m'a dit que je venais de manger mes parents, j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai fais un blocage... J'étais un gosse, j'avais 10 piges. Mais ce salaud a tout avoué, et il va purger sa peine. Et moi, j'peux sortir de cet Enfer.**

Sirius resta coi pendant un instant, assimilant difficilement les paroles de son ami. Puis, d'une voix grave, il gronda :

 **\- Ça veut dire que ça fait plus de 16 piges que t'es en prison pour rien ? _Cazzo_ , j'espère que tu vas te venger !**

 **\- Non...** marmonna Lupin.

Il se leva, et incita Sirius à faire de même. Puis, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, et annonça, le plus sérieusement du monde :

 **\- Ils veulent pas que ça s'ébruite, parce qu'ils se sont trompés donc ils sont pas fiers. Et en échange, je peux sortir rapidement d'Azkaban.**

 **\- Rapidement, c'est à dire ?**

 **\- Maintenant.** lâcha Remus le timbre tremblant. **J'dois partir ce soir.**

Sirius ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur se serrer. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort pour lui montrer que malgré l'enfer dans lequel ils étaient, ils avaient réussi à construire une belle amitié. Lui dire combien il allait lui manquer. Que les 4 années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Grâce à lui, Sirius en avait oublié sa femme, il avait appris à vivre avec le deuil. Remus, même sans rien savoir de cette histoire, lui avait permis d'oublier les images terribles de la torture qu'avait subie Severus.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il rouvrit les yeux, et ils étaient secs. Il recula un peu, sourit de toutes ses dents, ce sourire affreusement faux que possédait toute la famille italienne. Puis, d'une voix froide, dure, il s'exclama :

 **\- Eh ben dégage, alors. Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? T'es libre, _amico_.**

Remus lui lança un regard surpris, puis blessé. Il ne comprenait certainement pas pourquoi Sirius était si froid avec lui. Il l'avait attendu pour lui dire au revoir comme il se doit, parce qu'il était son ami et qu'il comptait énormément pour lui. Il avait voulu le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, la protection, les bastons pour le défendre, le soutien incontestable.

Mais Sirius resta de marbre, lui rappelant tant Zabini que Remus en fut dégoûté. Lupin s'empara donc de ses affaires, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer malgré son cœur qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il allait partir.

Sirius ne dit rien lorsque son ami passa juste à côté de lui, le frôlant. Il baissa simplement la tête, juste un peu, mais continua de sourire nonchalamment, feignant que tout allait bien. Mais avant que Lupin ne soit entièrement et définitivement sorti de la cellule, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et d'empoigner l'épaule de Lupin. Il la serra fort, essayant de lui faire passer toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Lupin ne se retourna pas, les yeux embués de larmes, mais il plia le bras et posa sa main sur celle de Sirius, s'agrippant à elle à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

 **\- J'veux plus jamais te revoir, Rem'. Tu m'le promets ?**

 **\- Merci pour tout, Sirius.** Il marqua une pause, puis plongea son regard pétillant dans celui de son ami : **Fais quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plaît. Protège Weasley. Il va en avoir besoin, avec toute la merde qui va lui tomber dessus.**

Sirius haussa un sourcil, puis abdiqua de la tête. Remus avait raison. Son cousin venait de déclencher quelque chose de terrible. Ron Weasley allait devenir la cible de tous ceux qui voulaient se venger de la famille Zabini. Alors bien sur, il avait la protection de Blaise, mais celui-ci ne pourrait pas le protéger contre ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire de mourir. Alors, le rouquin allait avoir besoin de toute la protection possible. Et si la dernière volonté de taulard de Remus Lupin était que son ami et sauveur Sirius Black protège le jeune roux, alors il allait s'exécuter.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, puis ils s'éloignèrent, et Sirius le regarda descendre les marches de l'Unité, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

L'italien s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, et alluma une cigarette. Il se retenait de pleurer, et se haïssait pour ça. Il aurait préféré ne rien ressentir, ne pas s'attacher. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait qu'il ait un cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi, si mal pour quelqu'un. Avant Remus, il y avait eu Severus, qu'il avait aimé véritablement. Pas d'amour, il n'était définitivement pas gay, mais d'une amitié si forte qui avait tué pour lui. Et il tuerait pour Remus aussi, il s'en fit la promesse. Il rechercherait ce fils de pute, Peter Pettigrow, et où qu'il soit, il le buterait de ses mains.

Sirius espérait surtout que Remus lui en voudrait d'avoir réagi comme ça. Et si celui-ci tentait de le recontacter, il ne lui répondrait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Lupin garde des attaches à Azkaban, il voulait que celui-ci ait enfin la vie qu'il mérite, celle qui lui a été retirée à ses 10 ans, lorsqu'il avait été accusé de meurtres et de cannibalisme. Alors malgré son envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras, Sirius était resté froid, pour Remus. Pour l'aider à avancer.

Il tira une bouffée de cigarette, perdu dans ses pensées. Si loin dans son esprit qu'il n'entendit pas les pas sourds arriver vers lui. Une main puissante lui arracha la cigarette d'entre les lèvres, et cela surprit tant Sirius qu'il se releva d'un bon et envoya son poing dans le vide, voulant se défendre. Mais l'homme avait habilement esquivé l'attaque, et il jeta négligemment le mégot dans la cuvette des toilettes.

 **\- C'est interdit de fumer, détenu. Tu veux que je t'envoie au trou ?** ricana une voix grasse, et Sirius se figea.

L'italien tourna la tête, faisant face à son pire ennemi. Il glaça son regard, frotta son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure, et prit son habituelle posture princière. Il voulait paraître le plus fort, le plus intimidant possible. Il voulait que l'autre ait peur de lui avec un simple de ses coups d'œil, pour cacher le fait que son cœur battait la chamade.

Rodulphus Lestranges gloussa moqueusement en le voyant faire, et s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise de la petite cellule. Il invita d'un mouvement de la main le prisonnier à faire de même. Sirius s'assit lentement, avec flegme, et plongea son regard le plus noir sur le gardien-chef de l'Unité. Caché sous la table, son poing se serrait si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume douloureusement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard ?** cracha Sirius sans attendre.

Lestranges laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement, plutôt à la vengeance. Avec un sourire en coin, le visage menaçant, il répondit :

 **\- J'vois que t'as pas appris le respect, depuis le temps. Arrête de jouer au con, tu sais pourquoi je suis là.**

 **\- J'croyais que je t'avais buté, comme l'autre. Mais t'es comme un putain de cafard, increvable.** répliqua férocement Sirius.

Rodulphus se pencha en avant, et montra les dents. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont lui parlait Black, ni son regard hautain, ni même qu'il ose lui faire face. Et plus que tout, il détestait que celui-ci lui rappelle l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécue. La raison de son envie de vengeance.

Le gardien-chef toisa le détenu de son regard le plus noir, le plus haineux, pendant quelques secondes. Sirius se retint de déglutir de frayeur, il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Pas face à lui. Mais surtout, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi le détestait. Que malgré la peur incontrôlable qu'il lui inspirait, il le haïssait autant que lui, peut-être même plus, et que rien ne l'empêcherait de se défendre. Il voulait finir le travail qu'il avait commencé quelques années plus tôt, et achever une fois pour toute le gardien-chef. Qu'importe si ensuite, il mourrait. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Sirius Black soutint donc le regard meurtrier de Lestranges, et lui adressant un sourire narquois. Il ne flanchait pas, et il en était plutôt fier. Il releva le menton, s'adossa nonchalamment au dossier de la chaise métallique sur laquelle il était assis, et croisa les bras sur son torse. Puis, en silence, il attendit que son ennemi crache la raison de sa présence ici. Lestranges posa ses coudes sur la petite table de la cellule, se gratta le cou, puis ricana :

 **\- J'te conseille de plus me parler comme ça. J'suis le patron ici, je peux décider à n'importe quel moment de te buter, et personne dira rien. Tu piges ?**

 **\- Espèce de connard !** répondit Black sur le même ton, d'apparence absolument pas impressionné. **Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai pas peur de toi. Faudra que tu t'trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour te sucer la queue.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas Rogue ? J'ai vu qu'il est là, et si j'me souviens bien, il se débrouille pas mal...**

Sirius se figea imperceptiblement, et son visage se ferma. Sa mâchoire se serra tandis qu'il se retenait de l'insulter, ou de le frapper, ou pire encore. Au lieu de ça, il se força à sourire, et haussa les épaules avec flegme, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se disait que s'il donnait l'impression de se foutre de Rogue, alors Lestranges ne se servirait pas de lui pour l'atteindre. Pour renforcer cette idée, Sirius ironisa :

 **\- T'as dû voir aussi qu'on était pas dans le même clan, avec Rogue. J'm'en fous de ce p'tit con maintenant.**

 **\- C'est pas grave, j'le trouve fade de toute façon. Plus jeune, il était vraiment appétissant...** se rappela le gardien-chef en se léchant les lèvres.

 **\- C'est ça qui t'excites, les p'tits jeunes ? J'savais que t'étais un connard, sale tapette pédophile.** provoqua Sirius, d'une voix lente et décontractée.

Il n'avait plus peur de Lestranges, la haine avait finalement pris le dessus. Il voulait le détruire, finir le travail. Et il venait de réussir son coup, éloigner l'envie du gardien-chef de Severus Rogue, car malgré leur inimitié, Sirius continuait de le protéger face à ce monstre. Il allait le tuer, il s'en était donné la mission. Buter ce connard pour l'enfer qu'ils leur avaient fait vivre quand ils avaient débarqué à Azkaban.

Sirius entendit un grincement désagréable de chaise, et Lestranges qui se rapprochait de lui. Puis, le gardien-chef agrippa sa cuisse de toute sa poigne, et se pencha vers le visage de Sirius, qui était resté de marbre, bien que son cœur se mette de nouveau à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Black pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche de Lestranges glisser sur son visage. Il releva les yeux et fixa ceux de l'autre, y accrochant son regard assassin. Lestranges se pencha encore plus près. Il vit le prisonnier se tendre, et sourit mauvaisement. La voix grave, le timbre railleur, il menaça :

 **\- Écoute-moi, sale rital. J'ai accepté le job dans cette putain d'Unité pour toi. Pour te détruire. T'as pigé ? J'vais faire de ta vie un enfer.**

 **- _Ti uccider_** _ **ò**_ ** _con le mie mani_.** souffla Sirius d'une voix vrombissante, sous un mélange parfait de rage et de frayeur.

Lestranges se moqua, puis se rapprocha encore :

 **\- J'vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu voudras crever. Et j'me vengerai, pour c'que tu m'as fait, et pour la mort de Macnair.**

Puis, tandis que sa main enserrait toujours la jambe de Sirius, il détendit son pouce et caressa lascivement l'intérieur de la cuisse du détenu, qui frémit de dégoût. Lestranges soupira, puis renifla bruyamment l'odeur de Sirius, semblant s'en délecter. Tout en continuant cette caresse déplacée, et avec un sourire à présent perverti, il enchaîna :

 **\- Ça va être entre nous deux, Black. Juste toi et moi. J'vais te briser, et quand ce sera fait, j'vais t'enculer jusqu'à c'que tu me supplies de te tuer. Mais j'te tuerai pas. Tu devras vivre en me regardant tous les matins, en pensant à moi toutes les nuits, et t'auras peur de ma queue jusqu'à la fin de ta putain de vie.**

Et avec un dernier ricanement, Lestranges sortit de la cellule, sans laisser le temps à Sirius de trouver une réponse appropriée. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Simplement, Sirius Black savait qu'il était embarqué dans une guerre qui allait être sanglante et sans pitié, dont l'issue serait fatale quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Marcus Flint s'ennuyait profondément. La matinée était passée très lentement, son travail obligatoire ne l'intéressait pas et ne lui apportait rien de constructif, si ce n'est des ragots quelques fois. Mais rien d'utilisable, pour l'instant. De plus, la couture était quelque chose d'affreux, de son point de vue, et il avait envie de changer. Pourquoi pas travailler à la poste, avec Drago et Zabini. Il y aurait au moins de l'action.

A présent, il était assis sur une chaise métallique, à l'intérieur de sa cellule, et tapotait frénétiquement ses doigts sur le plastique de la table, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il était une boule de nerf, prêt à imploser à la moindre remarque. Et il n'était pas le seul dans cet état : Drago Malefoy, qui l'avait rejoint dans sa cellule, était allongé sur son lit et soupirait toutes les 3 secondes. L'atmosphère était si chargée que personne d'autre n'osait pénétrer dans la cellule.

En fait, pour tout dire, ils souffraient. Ils souffraient, parce que ça faisait exactement 90h qu'ils n'avaient pas fumé. Les matons leur avaient confisqué paquets de clopes et briquets. Cette entreprise avait servi de prétexte à une fouille approfondie de toute l'Unité H, et quelques détenus se trouvaient au trou pour détention de stupéfiants. Drago et son clan avait eu de la chance, aucun n'était accro à toutes ces merdes. Malheureusement, la cigarette, c'était autre chose.

Le clan Malefoy se retrouvait profondément handicapé. Nott était toujours à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, Crabbe avait été emmené rapidement et sans esclandre à la morgue, Zabini se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie par leur faute. Ne restait plus que Severus Rogue apte à prendre des décisions réfléchies, car Malefoy et Flint vivaient un affreux moment de sevrage. Ne pas pouvoir fumer les rendaient instables, et peut-être plus dangereux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas les seuls dans cet état. Plus de la moitié des prisonniers vivaient très mal cette privation de nicotine. En fait, l'Unité Hogwart semblait à vif. Les tensions étaient de plus en plus présentes, entre les détenus qui ne se supportaient déjà pas beaucoup, mais aussi entre prisonniers et gardiens. Le gardien-chef Lestranges prenait un malin plaisir à fumer devant eux, debout sur la plate-forme réservée aux gardiens. Il les fixait en souriant, puis allumait une cigarette qu'il consumait lentement. L'odeur envahissait alors toute l'Unité, plongeant les détenus dans un état d'irritation tel qu'ils n'avaient jamais été.

Pour ne pas déclencher une guerre inutile et destructrice, les détenus en manque s'étaient retranchés dans des cellules, et essayaient le plus possible de ne pas se croiser. Ainsi, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Sirius Black s'étaient retranchés dans la cellule du chef de clan, et à l'opposé de l'Unité, Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint en avaient fait de même. Ils s'évitaient tous, pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'autres meurtres absurdes et superflus. Cette semaine, le clan Malefoy avait perdu Vincent Crabbe d'une façon plus que bête, et bien que Malefoy ne l'ait jamais porté dans son cœur, si tant est qu'il en ait encore un, il était tout de même énervé d'avoir de nouveau perdu un membre de son clan et de ce fait, d'être en infériorité numérique par rapport à son ennemi. Il espérait donc que Zabini soit rapidement de retour à l'Unité, l'italien étant très efficace comme membre.

 **\- Faut que je bute quelqu'un.** grogna Flint en frappant sa main contre la table.

Drago se releva sur les coudes, et plongea son regard brûlant sur son ami. Ses yeux semblaient délirants de manque. Il attendit en silence, que son ami explique cet excès de violence soudain, et Flint continua d'une voix vibrante d'énervement :

 **\- J'peux pas... Ça peut pas continuer comme ça. Ils peuvent pas nous interdire de cloper. C'est pas légal, non ? Et bordel, tu peux pas faire quelque chose toi ? T'es un Malefoy ou une putain de tafiole ?**

 **\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Marcus. Parce que pote ou pas, la prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, j'te fais bouffer mon poing par le cul.**

 **\- Ouais, je...** Marcus s'était légèrement raidi et se frottait le cou nerveusement avec sa main. **Ça m'rend dingue. Faut qu'on pense à autre chose, sinon j'vais devenir aussi cinglé que Higgs.**

Malefoy acquiesça, pardonnant son ami de son insolence. Il se trouvait dans le même état que lui, et avait tout autant envie de frapper quelqu'un, d'avoir du sang sur les mains, pour se libérer de cette nervosité qui ne le quittait plus depuis sa dernière cigarette. Et il pouvait très bien se battre contre Flint, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait à ce moment. Mais Drago savait qu'une bagarre entre eux deux ne serait bénéfique pour personne. Surtout que Flint était plus fort que lui, après tout à l'extérieur il était son homme de main. C'était Marcus qui assassinait ses ennemis, lui n'avait jamais rien eu à faire d'autre que de commanditer.

Le blond se leva du petit lit, et rejoignit son ami autour de la petite table de la cellule, s'asseyant sur l'autre chaise. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence, ne sachant toujours pas comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre, craignant une explosion.

Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, et étaient tout autant impulsif l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient brutaux, fougueux, et ça fonctionnait très bien lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais s'ils devaient se battre, rien de bon n'en sortirait.

Surtout que son clan était diminué à présent. Ils n'étaient plus que 3 à l'Unité Hogwart. Le seul point positif était que le clan de Potter était aussi réduit que le sien, puisque avec la libération de Remus Lupin, ils étaient 3 aussi : Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Sirius Black. De plus, Thomas n'était pas vraiment actif depuis la mort du jeune Finnigan, il ne faisait pratiquement plus que se morfondre ou tabasser les détenus qui s'en prenaient à la mémoire du défunt irlandais. Le clan de Potter était donc fragilisé, pour l'instant en tout cas. Cela pourrait être le bon moment pour attaquer son ennemi, si seulement son cerveau et son corps tout entier ne réclamaient pas constamment de la nicotine, l'empêchant de penser convenablement à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Soudainement, l'image de Potter, nu sous lui, s'imposa à son esprit. Il grogna, et ferma les yeux, écartant rapidement son début d'excitation. Ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment. Il ne devait pas y repenser, surtout qu'il en gardait une rancœur tenace. Harry Potter l'avait battu, durant cette bataille là. Et ce n'était pas passé, du tout.

 **\- J'ai couché avec Potter.** révéla-t-il d'une voix morne.

Flint écarquilla les yeux, ingérant l'annonce difficilement. Au moins, cette nouvelle au combien surprenante avait le mérite d'avoir totalement occulté son manque de nicotine de ses pensées.

 **\- Il a un bon cul ?** questionna-t-il en se focalisant sur son ami.

 **\- Ouais.** Drago se frotta la lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. **C'est même une belle salope, j'suis pas le premier à me le faire.**

 **\- T'as gagné mon pote. Tu l'as baisé.**

 **\- C'est compliqué. La guerre est pas finie, Flint. Pour l'instant, c'est Potter qu'a l'avantage.**

Flint fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il avança :

 **\- Mais t'as toujours son secret ! Pourquoi tu fais pas une putain d'annonce, pour que tout le monde sache c'qu'il a fait et que ce connard de Potter aille en Enfer ?**

 **\- On est déjà en Enfer, Marcus. Et j'peux pas le dire, j'peux encore m'en servir et détruire Potter avant de le buter. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que personne ne sache.**

Marcus grogna dans sa barbe, et se pencha vers son ami, le visage figé. D'un ton sérieux, il demanda à voix basse :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, bordel ? On est ami depuis qu'on est gosse Drago, tu m'dois bien ça.**

Drago planta des yeux noirs dans ceux de son ami, et se recula sur sa chaise, s'adossant complètement. Ensuite, il croisa ses bras et eu un petit sourire satisfait, qui énerva d'autant plus Marcus. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre. Le blond joua encore un peu avec les nerfs de son ami, prenant son air le plus supérieur. Ensuite, il se pencha en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui de Flint, et se pinça les lèvres. Il souffla, et annonça :

 **\- J'peux rien te dire, mon pote. Mais j'le dirai bientôt, ou j'forcerai Potter à le dire.**

 **\- Sale con !** insulta Flint. Puis, il reprit d'un ton pressé : **Dis-moi juste combien d'types il a butés !**

 **\- Non. Mais j'vais te dire un truc.**

Il y eu une pause, puis Drago murmura :

 **\- Le problème, c'est qu'il a pas juste buter des gars. Le vrai problème, c'est tout c'qu'il a fait avant de les buter.**

Marcus fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre tout ce que sous-entendait la phrase que venait de prononcer son ami. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, soudainement, de grands bruits résonnèrent dans toute l'Unité.

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, et tomba sur Malefoy et son sourire de prédateur. Il le questionna silencieusement, et le blond répondit simplement :

 **\- Y'a des nouveaux qui arrivent.**

Le blond se leva de la chaise, enjoué, semblant avoir totalement oublié ce qui le tracassait il y avait encore quelques secondes. Il sortit de la cellule, suivi de Flint qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le changement de comportement de son ami. Drago Malefoy avait toujours, en toutes circonstances, une allure princière. Flint avait remarqué que Zabini avait la même, de même que Sirius Black.

Mais en cet instant, Malefoy avait un port altier, une démarche nonchalante, le dos droit et le regard acéré. Son visage était barré d'un sourire satisfait, ravageur. Il était différent de celui qu'il montrait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Et pourtant, toujours le même. Un homme au dessus de tout, un homme dont la principale occupation est de détruire les autres. Drago Malefoy était ainsi, et il valait mieux que son regard glacial et dévastateur ne tombe jamais sur toi.

Marcus sortit de sa cellule à la suite de son ami, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens en essayant de comprendre. Tous les prisonniers de l'Unité étaient accoudés sur les balustrades et observaient en hauteur ce qui se passait dans la salle TV. Il y avait aussi des détenus en bas, qui s'étaient écartés pour former un large passage. Le bruit était infernal. Chacun riait, tous criaient. Les prisonniers frappaient dans leurs mains, ou sur la rambarde, pour faire le plus de bruit possible. C'était étrange, car Flint n'avait pas été accueilli de cette façon lors de son arrivée à l'Unité Hogwart. Il s'accouda à la balustrade aux côtés de Drago, et tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander des explications. Inconsciemment, lui aussi avait repris sa posture nonchalante et dangereuse, qui montrait qu'il n'était pas un faible prisonnier. Ils faisaient peur tous les deux côtes à côtes.

 **\- Ça arrive pas souvent.** expliqua Malefoy en souriant sadiquement. **Quand les prisonniers sont en colère, on le montre comme ça. On crache sur les p'tits nouveaux, et on essaye de viser aussi les matons. Comme ça, on fout la trouille à tout le monde, et surtout à ces connard de gardes-chiourmes. Ça montre qu'on se laisse pas faire. Et là putain, j'peux te dire que ça va chier, on est vraiment en colère.**

Flint ricana bruyamment, acceptant totalement ce principe. Il commença à frapper contre la rambarde en métal, tandis que Malefoy restait immobile, préférant observer l'Unité déchaînée comme si elle était son royaume. Ce qui était vrai, en quelques sortes. Il avait le regard satisfait, et des envies sanguines qui tournaient dans sa tête. Soudain, son intérêt fut happé par le mouvement de la grande porte de l'Unité H, qui s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement.

En file indienne, les prisonniers virent pénétrer dans l'Unité un gardien, grand et corpulent. Puis, vinrent 5 nouveaux prisonniers, reconnaissables par leurs tenues grises avec leurs matricules imprimés au dos et sur l'avant du T-shirt. Enfin, un maton fermait la marche, triturant sa matraque d'un air ennuyé.

Flint les observa l'un après l'autre, essayant de déceler un potentiel allié pour le clan. Autour de lui, les rires étaient plus forts, et des menaces et injures fusaient dans tous les coins. Le premier nouveau prisonnier essuya rageusement un mollard sur sa joue. Il avait relevé la tête, et gardait sa posture fière. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui intéressa vivement Marcus.

Son regard était ancré sur le dernier prisonnier qui avait pénétré dans l'Unité. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées, et malgré la distance qui les séparait Marcus pouvait voir que ses jambes tremblotaient. Il avait un corps fin, petit, et de courts cheveux châtains. Il semblait vouloir passer inaperçu, se contentant d'avancer sans relever la tête. Mais un prisonnier lui balança quelque chose à la tête, et il se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Alors, il releva les yeux, cherchant d'un air affolé ce qui avait bien pu lui faire mal.

Et Flint vit alors son visage, et se pencha en avant pour mieux l'apercevoir. Il ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Le nouveau prisonnier avait un visage d'adolescent, des joues encore rondes malgré sa mâchoire carrée. Mais surtout, il avait des yeux magnifiques. Deux yeux bleus, pétillants de larmes contenues, brillants de terreurs. Alors, Flint eut immédiatement envie de lui faire mal.

De l'autre côté de l'Unité, accoudé lui aussi à la balustrade, Dean Thomas observait le même prisonnier. C'était presque douloureux, parce qu'il lui rappelait Seamus. La même innocence se dégageait de lui, la même frayeur, le même sentiment qu'il ne devrait absolument pas se retrouver dans cet Enfer. Pour Dean, c'était clair : un nouvel ange venait d'arriver à Hogwart, et il allait tout faire pour le protéger.

Le manège bruyant des prisonniers durant jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux soient conduit dans leurs nouvelles cellules. Les détenus étaient fiers d'eux, les matons s'étaient pris de nombreux crachats et projectiles en tout genre. Ils avaient donc réussi le coup de terreur. Maintenant, ils étaient retranchés dans leurs cellules, et avaient repris les activités précédentes.

Harry Potter et Dean Thomas avait rejoint une cellule, mais ce n'était pas la leur. Potter avait longuement observé les nouveaux arrivants, et il en avait repéré deux qui l'intéressaient pour rejoindre le clan. Il en avait besoin, avec le départ de Lupin et Ron Weasley toujours à l'infirmerie. Par chance, les deux détenus avaient été affecté dans la même cellule. C'était l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Dean avait perdu de vue le jeune détenu qu'il avait l'ambition de protéger. Il en avait informé Harry, et celui-ci, bien que réticent à prendre avec lui un prisonnier faible, avait finalement accepté. Ils devaient aller le voir après le recrutement des deux autres.

Harry et Dean pénétrèrent dans la cellule rapidement, et Potter se racla la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence. Les deux nouveaux détenus étaient en train de faire leurs lits. Il y avait un brun élancé qui semblait maladroit, mais dont les yeux reflétaient une force de caractère impressionnante. L'autre était grand et musclé, de longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. C'était le premier détenu qui avait franchi les portes de l'Unité, celui qui n'avait pas baissé le regard une seule fois.

 **\- J'suis Harry Potter.** se présenta sommairement Harry. **J'viens vous proposer un marché. Rejoignez mon clan, et on vous protège. Y'a une guerre dans cette Unité, entre mon clan et celui de Malefoy, donc j'vous conseille de vous allier vite.**

 **\- Malefoy, comme...** souffla le brun en se tassant un peu.

 **\- Comme le juge Malefoy.** coupa Dean d'un air entendu. **Drago Malefoy, le fils, c'est un putain de connard. J'vous conseille de pas vous allier avec lui.**

 **\- Et pourquoi on vous croirait ?** demanda le rouquin, suspicieux.

 **\- Dans son clan, y'a des violeurs, des psychopathes. Les pires gars de l'Unité sont avec lui. Ils ont pas d'honneur, pas de scrupules. Et ils hésitent pas à tabasser un membre de leur clan si il fait un truc qui plaît pas.**

Le visage de Dean se ferma, alors que s'imposait à lui des souvenirs de Seamus. Harry, quant à lui, s'était avancé vers les nouveaux les yeux brillants. Il attendait à présent une réponse.

Ce fut le roux qui fut le plus rapide. Il avança lui aussi, et tendit sa main vers Potter en annonça d'une voix grave et redoutable :

 **\- J'supporte pas les violeurs. C'est des putains de connards qui méritent pas de vivre. J'suis avec vous.**

Harry serra la main tendue, et léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Très vite, le petit brun s'approcha lui aussi et s'empara de la main de Potter :

 **\- Je vous rejoins aussi. J'm'appelle Neville Longdubat.**

Dean se présenta à son tour, puis les visages se tournèrent vers le roux, qui n'avait toujours pas dit son prénom. Celui-ci sourit, puis éclaircit :

 **\- J'suis Charlie. Juste Charlie. J'ai plus de famille.**

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

 _ **Cazzo :**_ Putain / merde

 _ **Amico :**_ Mon ami

 _ **Ti uccider** **ò** **con le mie mani**_ **:** Je te tuerai de mes mains

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ?**

Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. En fait, c'est un chapitre transitoire, il amène de nouvelles intrigues. Et aussi de nouveaux personnages.

D'ailleurs, vous l'avez reconnu, le rouquin qui arrive à la fin ? De toute manière, même si vous ne savez pas qui il est, ça sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, voilà 3 nouveaux personnages, Neville, Charlie, et... Bah vous verrez ! En attendant, vous pouvez essayer de deviner pourquoi ils ont été arrêté !

Pour ce qui est des anciens personnages, Zabini et Ron sont toujours à l'infirmerie. Mais vous inquiétez pas, le fameux couple sera bientôt de retour ! Ainsi qu'un moment chaud bouillant entre Drago et Harry:)

Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de l'altercation entre Dean et Justin Flinch-Fletchley ? Le dealer à le SIDA. C'est une nouvelle intrigue, donc je pense que vous avez compris que le Justin va devenir un personnage assez important par la suite. Mais vous verrez, je vous dit rien...

Et par rapport à Sirius et Lestranges ? Comment vous pensez que toute cette histoire prendra fin ?

Voilà, en tout cas, encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'attente. Ce chapitre à été très compliqué à écrire, j'en avais écris la moitié et puis je suis arrivée en pleine période de révisions et d'examens et du coup, j'étais incapable d'écrire. J'ai fais un blocage, je comprenais pas. Quand j'essayais d'écrire, ça m'énervait parce que je voyais que j'écrivais vraiment mal et je voulais pas vous présenter un travail bâclé et nul.

MAIS : bonne nouvelle ! J'ai fini les exams et toutes ces conneries, je suis donc en vacances ! Alors normalement, il n'y aura plus de retard (en tout cas plus aussi long).

 **Merci à tous d'être encore là, à bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Salut à vous tous !**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien ça me fait plaisir de voir autant de personne suivre mon histoire! Et l'aimer! J'vous jure, cette fiction c'est comme mon petit bébé :)

Bon, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 13!

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Remus Lupin, matricule 83L504. Condamné pour meurtres au 1er degré et cannibalisme.

Sentence : prison à perpétuité, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. ANNULÉE.

* * *

Il y avait 30 lits à l'infirmerie. Ron les avait compté. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, pour toute une prison. Azkaban comportait 8 unités différentes, pour une seule infirmerie. Dans chaque unité, il y avait environ 50 détenus. L'unité Hogwart était la plus petite, expérimentale, comme l'avait expliqué Dean à Harry lorsque ce dernier était arrivé. L'unité Hogwart était un fantasme du directeur Dumbledore, persuadé que s'il mettait les petits et jeunes délinquants avec de féroces meurtriers, cela leur couperait définitivement l'envie d'enfreindre une nouvelle fois la loi. Seulement, le directeur d'Azkaban s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien, pire, que les criminels entraînaient les inoffensifs détenus vers le bas. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée originelle de l'Unité Hogwart, où il n'y avait que de jeunes prisonniers, et en avait fait une unité semblable aux autres, bien que plus petite. A défaut que l'endroit où était placée cette unité par rapport à l'architecture de la prison ne permettait pas l'accès à dehors. Cette unité était donc, pour lors, la seule qui n'octroyait pas de pause en extérieur pour les prisonniers.

C'était à devenir fou. Pire encore depuis l'interdiction de fumer à l'intérieur des bâtiments de la prison. La majorité des détenus de l'unité Hogwart était aux abois, privée des dernières libertés accordées aux bagnards. L'infirmerie n'avait jamais autant été débordée par des prisonniers ayant besoin d'un quelconque calmant. Le sevrage se faisait difficilement, et cela ne faisait que quelques jours que l'interdiction de fumer avait été mise en place.

L'infirmerie avait dû faire face à de grandes vagues de prisonniers, escortés violemment par des matons qui n'en pouvaient plus de supporter cette tension constante. Les pilules calmantes n'avaient jamais autant servi. Ce n'était pas une solution, et tous en étaient conscients, mais ça restait la seule alternative qu'ils aient pu trouver. En attendant que tout s'arrange, même si le directeur avait d'autres priorités que le bien-être de ses détenus. Patience donc pour les prisonniers de l'unité H, c'était tout ce qui leur restait.

Ronald avait été plutôt chanceux, quant à lui. Il n'avait que des blessures superficielles, toutes guéries en 3 jours, mais la docteure Granger lui avait prescrit de rester à l'infirmerie durant ces quelques jours de convalescence. Il n'en avait clairement pas besoin, mais comment refuser la possibilité de dormir dans un bon lit, accompagné de draps qui n'irritaient pas ? Et au delà de tout ça, Ron avait ainsi pu rester aux côtés de Blaise Zabini. L'italien avait été beaucoup plus amoché que son amant, mais il allait mieux. Son œil droit avait dégonflé, si bien qu'il pouvait à présent l'ouvrir sans que ce soit trop douloureux. Les contours de son nez tendaient à présent vers le jaunâtre. Les bandages qui enveloppaient ses jambes et son torse avaient été retiré, et il ne lui restait plus que l'attelle à son poignet gauche, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir lorsqu'il tentait de bouger sa main. Malgré tout, Blaise restait lui-même, un sourire machiavélique ne quittant son visage que lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Ron.

Ron ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'attendait à l'unité H. Il se posait beaucoup de questions, sur comment sa relation avec l'un des plus grands psychopathes d'Azkaban allait être perçue. Car il savait très bien que pour ce qui était des relations homosexuelles, le milieu carcéral tenait un vrai paradoxe. Il semblait naturel, normal, primordial parfois, de violer des détenus. C'était même considéré comme un signe de puissance. Mais le sexe entre deux hommes consentants, et parfois même amoureux, était quelque chose de totalement proscrit, honteux. Les homosexuels qui ne se cachaient pas se faisaient souvent tuer très rapidement.

Ron se frotta les yeux, et toussota. Il avait avalé beaucoup de fumée durant l'incendie, et il avait encore quelques problèmes respiratoires. La docteure lui avait dit que ce n'était pas un problème, et qu'il allait bien. Il se doutait donc que sa sortie de l'infirmerie était imminente.

Seulement, cela signifiait aussi son retour à l'unité Hogwart, et il le redoutait vraiment. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'y était passé durant les quelques jours où il avait été alité. Les prisonniers qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie n'avaient aucun contact avec ceux de la prison. L'infirmerie était totalement hermétique aux informations venant des autres blocs d'Azkaban. C'était un endroit blanc, salubre, retiré du reste de la prison.

 **\- Je sens ta peur d'ici, _amore_. Fais attention, il y en a que ça excite.**

Ron tourna doucement la tête vers Zabini, et plissa les yeux. Puis, d'une voix froide, il répliqua :

 **\- Y'a que toi que ça excite, connard.**

Loin de s'offusquer du ton pris par son amant, Blaise éclata d'un rire joyeux. Puis il grimaça, et porta rapidement sa main à son visage, touchant délicatement sa joue droite. Il avait un énorme hématome à cet endroit, lui donnant un air guerrier. Il s'était pris une sacré rouste par le clan Malefoy, et il en portait encore les marques.

Les prisonniers les plus proches d'eux avaient été surpris de leur complicité. Surtout du comportement de Blaise Zabini à son égard. Car Blaise était connu de tous pour être le violeur psychopathe le plus actif de l'Unité H, et peut-être même de toute la prison. La nouvelle de la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'avait pas encore fait le tour d'Azkaban, si bien que Ron avait souvent surpris des regards abasourdis dans leur direction. Il y avait aussi d'autres regards, haineux ou peureux, en direction du rital. Ron essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, il savait qui était son ami, ce qu'il avait fait. Le rouquin tentait de passer outre, d'oublier ce fait, de ne voir en Zabini que celui qu'il lui avait montré dans l'intimité, que l'homme amoureux.

 **\- Tu peux me desserrer mon attelle, _per favore_.**

Zabini avait tendu son bras gauche en direction du lit de Ron, et lui lançait un regard brillant et rieur, accompagné d'une moue que Ron trouva attirante au possible. Blaise pouvait être vraiment charmeur lorsqu'il en avait envie. Enfin, il l'était toujours, mais d'une autre façon. La plupart du temps, l'italien était un charmeur dangereux, qui montrait sa force et qui transpirait le sexe. Il avait la classe et le charisme du Diable. Mais parfois, comme à présent, il avait un charme plus doux, plus sympathique. Il voulait simplement plaire. Cette facette là de son aura, il ne la montrait qu'à Ron. Pour tous les autres, il voulait rester l'homme impitoyable qu'il était, un des prisonniers les plus dangereux d'Azkaban.

Le problème avec sa réputation était qu'il avait énormément d'ennemi. Soit on le craignait, soit on le haïssait. Il y avait rarement de juste milieu. Et à l'infirmerie de la prison, la docteure Granger le détestait. Par éthique professionnelle, elle le soignait, mais elle se contentait du minimum. Il n'avait pas eu droit à de la morphine, ni quoique ce soit qui aurait pu le soulager de sa douleur. Et son attelle, Hermione Granger l'avait serrée furieusement, si bien que son poignet gauche était totalement immobilisé.

Ron se leva du petit lit dans lequel il était à moitié allongé, et rejoignit celui de Zabini, juste à côté du sien. Les lits étaient plus petits que ceux de leurs cellules, mais les draps étaient plus propres, et les oreillers plus moelleux.

Ils n'avaient pas d'intimité, à l'infirmerie d'Azkaban. Les lits n'étaient pas séparés de draps ou autre, ils étaient simplement côte à côte, la tête des lits logées contre les murs de la pièce en deux rangées qui se faisaient face. Dès que Ron relevait la tête, dans n'importe quelle direction, il tombait sur un détenu qui le regardait plein d'animosité. Il s'y était fait, depuis. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte que vivre à Azkaban ne le changeait pas vraiment de sa vie à l'extérieur, et même avait-il l'impression d'avoir plus de contrôle ici que chez lui. Il n'était plus le pauvre petit frère, mais un détenu comme un autre, un tueur. Alors bien sûr, l'atmosphère tendue qui y régnait constamment était lourde et encombrante, il avait trop souvent l'impression d'étouffer, mais contrairement à beaucoup, Ron considérait avoir plus de liberté depuis qu'il était en prison.

Délicatement, il s'empara de l'avant-bras de Blaise et le déposa sur ses cuisses. Ensuite, il lui redressa le poignet, arrachant une grimace de douleur à l'italien. Il desserra l'attelle qui entourait la main et le poignet de Blaise, et lorsque ce fut fait, garda sur ses genoux le bras de son amant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, simplement il en avait envie. Zabini n'y trouva rien à redire, et enlaça de ses doigts qu'il pouvait bouger ceux de Ron, dans un geste imperceptible de gentillesse. Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux, sans se regarder, partageant simplement leurs chaleurs à travers leurs mains jointes.

 **\- J'y retourne aujourd'hui.** annonça faiblement Ron, cassant le silence.

Zabini tourna la tête vers le roux, détaillant son visage. Il le sentait bien que Ron avait peur, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à son retour à l'unité H. Et pour tout dire, Zabini ne savait pas très bien non plus. Surtout que lui allait rester quelques jours de plus à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit à peu près rétablit. Ce n'était pas de bon cœur que la docteure le gardait, Blaise l'avait bien compris, mais Hermione Granger était quelqu'un de droit, qui avait des principes, et qui suivait le serment d'Hippocrate. Ainsi, et cela faisait bien rire Zabini, la priorité du docteur était son bien-être à lui, malgré toute l'animosité qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Il trouvait ça fascinant.

Blaise entendit le soupir de Ron, et comprit que celui-ci demandait silencieusement à être rassurer. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et hésita longuement. Il n'en avait aucune envie, il ne voulait pas être bienveillant. C'était contre sa nature la plus profonde. Malheureusement, il plongea ses yeux dans le regard envoûtant et magnifique de Ron, et toute volonté disparue de son corps. Alors, arborant un sourire joyeux, il se lécha la lèvre inférieure en cherchant comment commencer son discours rassurant.

 **\- J'peux pas te promettre que tu t'feras pas casser la gueule.** fit Blaise en souriant. **Mais personne te crèveras. Parole de Zabini.**

Ron acquiesça doucement, et répondit au sourire joyeux de Blaise. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, et il n'était pas vraiment réconforté, mais il avait vu que le rital avait fait un effort pour lui. Ça le surprenait toujours, ce que Blaise était prêt à faire pour lui, alors qu'il n'en avait pas forcément envie. C'était dans ce moments-là qu'il voyait à quel point Zabini tenait à lui, et qui il était véritablement. Autre que le monstre.

Le roux se pencha un peu vers son amant, et Zabini combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent sans douleur, et Ron ferma les yeux de joie. C'était bon, c'était doux et piquant à la fois. Blaise enlaça les hanches de Ron, faisant fi de la douleur à son poignet. Il colla leurs torses, et approfondit le baiser. L'italien engagea sa langue dans la bouche du roux, et mouva ses lèvres sensuellement. Il sentait le cœur de Ron contre sa propre poitrine, battant la chamade. Et il était terriblement fier, car c'était lui qui mettait le roux dans cet état.

 **\- Fais tourner ta pute, Zabini ! J'suis sûr qu'elle veut goûter ma queue !**

Blaise interrompit le baiser dans un bruit de succion, et tourna lentement la tête vers le prisonnier qui venait de hurler cette phrase d'un ton graveleux. Il se contenta de le fixer, sans prononcer un mot. Il plongea son regard le plus noir, le plus meurtrier, dans celui du prisonnier. Et il le fixa, avec un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui promettait mille souffrance si jamais ce détenu osait poser la main sur Ron.

Le rital était effrayant, même pour Ron. Il le voyait, avec son regard figé et noir, et son sourire sardonique. A cet instant, il était vraiment dangereux, tout le contraire du visage qu'il montrait au roux quelques instants plus tôt. Il montrait son visage le plus terrifiant. A côté de lui, Ron n'avait plus Blaise, mais Zabini le sociopathe. Celui qui voulait faire mal, qui en avait même envie, celui pour qui infliger la douleur était jouissif.

Le prisonnier détourna le regard, et ne dit plus rien. Il se rallongea sur le lit, se jurant mentalement de ne jamais plus provoquer Blaise Zabini.

La docteure Granger arriva dans la grande pièce, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le lit de Ron. Elle les fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle vit que le roux était sur le lit de Blaise, mais ne dit rien. Zabini lui lança son sourire le plus provoquant, tandis que Ron rejoignait son lit en baissant un peu la tête. La haine que portait la docteure à Zabini était bien visible, dérangeante, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle retombe sur lui. Il avait bien vu, ces derniers jours, combien Blaise souffrait, même si celui-ci essayait de ne rien montrer. Ron ne voulait pas se retrouver un jour sans anti-douleur.

Granger se posta devant Ron, et lui fit un petit sourire sympathique. Puis, elle commença :

 **\- Bonjour Ronald. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**

Ron lui rendit son sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il lui répondit froidement, comme il savait bien le faire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'elle lance des regards noirs vers Blaise. Pourtant, la docteure était très sympathique avec lui, elle avait même consentit à l'appeler Ronald au lieu d'employer son nom de famille, comme elle le faisait pour les autres détenus. Il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi il ne supportait pas son nom, et elle ne lui avait pas poser de questions. Mais puisque Hermione ne voulait pas s'adresser aux détenus par leur matricule, elle l'appelait Ronald, et ça convenait à tous.

Très rapidement, Granger lui fit un examen de routine, pour s'assurer qu'il ne gardait aucune séquelles de l'incendie. Elle lui expliqua qu'il avait l'intérieur de la gorge encore enflée, mais que ce n'était pas vraiment problématique. Il devrait simplement faire attention, éviter la fumée de cigarette par exemple. Cela ne serait pas bien compliqué, avec l'interdiction de fumer dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban.

 **\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir, Ronald. J'espère ne pas te revoir de sitôt !** rigola doucement la docteure en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, et Ron la trouva très belle ainsi.

Ron hocha la tête, et se releva d'un bon. Il appréhendait totalement son retour à l'unité H, mais il était tout autant pressé de quitter l'infirmerie. L'ambiance y était trop oppressante, trop maladive. Il avait eu de la chance d'y passer son séjour en présence de Blaise.

Il contourna son lit et se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la grande salle de l'infirmerie. Là, un gardien le plaqua contre le mur, et le fouilla sommairement. Il devait sûrement en avoir assez de toujours faire les mêmes gestes. Ron se tendit lorsque les mains du maton s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, et descendirent sur ses cuisses. Puis, le gardien lui passa les menottes, sans trop les serrer, et Ron le remercia mentalement. Les menottes pouvaient être une torture si elles étaient mal mises, ce qui était souvent intentionnel de la part du gardien. Mais celui-ci semblait l'apprécier. C'est ce que Ron pensait avant de relever la tête et d'apercevoir le maton lançant un regard apeuré vers Zabini. Ron secoua la tête, un léger sourire traversant ses lèvres : Blaise s'était fait mission de le protéger de tout, visiblement.

Ron traversa les longs couloirs d'Azkaban, son bras tenu par le maton. Ils étaient seuls, leurs pas résonnant contre les murs froids du long couloir. La chevelure de Ron, d'un roux éclatant, détonnait par rapport au gris des murs et des vêtements qu'il portait. L'uniforme du gardien, d'un gris bleuté, ajoutait d'autant plus à l'ambiance morne. La première fois qu'il avait traversé ces couloirs, Ron s'était senti si mal à l'aise qu'il aurait pu en vomir. A présent, les murs grisâtres et humides étaient son quotidien. Il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité, mais il ne connaissait à présent plus que ça, et il allait devoir y vivre durant les 30 prochaines années.

La lourde et gigantesque porte tout de barreaux de fer qui menait à l'unité Hogwart se présenta devant eux. Le gardien annonça leur présence, puis le poussa à l'intérieur de l'unité. Ensuite, il le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, le libéra de ses menottes, et le lâcha. Ron était de retour dans son unité. Toujours face au mur, il souffla un coup pour prendre contenance.

Il traversa la grande salle TV, sentant les regards de tous les détenus fixés sur lui. Il essaya tant qu'il pouvait de ne pas trembler, avec un seul but en tête : trouver son clan. Ainsi, il serait protéger. Ron leva la tête, et aperçut, accoudé à la balustrade, Harry Potter qui l'observait. Il aurait pu lui sourire, car il était véritablement content de le voir, mais il ne le fit pas. On ne souriait pas, à Azkaban. C'était un signe de faiblesse. Les détenus ne se souriaient pas amicalement, en tout cas pas en public. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient, au mieux, collaborateurs.

Soudain, un détenu lui cracha au visage. Il put voir dans ses yeux une haine puissante. Ron ne savait pas si cette colère était véritablement dirigée contre lui, car il n'avait jamais vu ce prisonnier. Il ne le connaissait pas. Ça devait donc être un ennemi de Zabini, ou un homophobe. Peut-être même les deux. Toujours est-il qu'après l'avoir fusiller d'un regard noir, le détenu continua sa route, rejoignant les escaliers menant aux cellules. Ron resta coït, au milieu de la grande salle TV, le visage souillé d'un crachat. Et les autres taulards le fixaient en se moquant de lui, et Ron se sentait faible et humilié. Le rage au cœur, il se dirigea vers les douches, pour se nettoyer le visage.

La salle des douches se trouvait plus loin enfoncé dans l'Unité. Elle était toujours ouverte, en libre accès, mais l'eau courante était coupée au niveau des douches. Les prisonniers ne pouvaient utiliser que les éviers, et profiter des miroirs. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de carrelage sale et vieillot, et pratiquement chaque rainures commençaient à moisir. L'odeur était infect, rappelant celle d'un débordement d'égout. Outre tous ces désagréments, c'était la seule pièce de l'unité Hogwart un peu fraîche. L'eau froide, mais surtout la minuscule fenêtre tout en haut du mur du fond, trop petite pour y passer mais suffisante pour que le vent s'y engouffre.

Ron pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, et s'approcha directement des lavabos. Là, il actionna l'eau et s'essuya rageusement le visage, enlevant le crachat qui le faisait se sentir si sale. Il releva la tête, et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. De grosses gouttes coulaient de son menton, rebondissant contre la faïence du lavabo. Ses cils étaient collés par l'eau, et son visage trempé. Dans la blancheur crasse de la pièce, ses cheveux roux éblouissait. Ron soupira, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être de peur, peut-être de rage, peut-être d'humiliation. Un désastreux mélange de toutes ses sensations, sûrement. Il était fébrile, et s'en voulait pour ça.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'une masse dure percuta son dos et le fit voler. Ron s'étala au sol violemment, sans comprendre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit un détenu, qu'il reconnut. Il s'agissait de Michael Corner, un connard prétentieux, celui qui avait tabassé Remus le fameux jour où Harry l'avait vendu à Zabini et que le plan avait totalement foiré.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de respirer, le grand blond lui flanqua un puissant coup dans le ventre, et Ron se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Mais son assaillant ne s'arrêta pas là, et il reçut un coup de pied à l'estomac, aux jambes, dans le dos. Ron n'était qu'une masse ratatinée sur elle-même, et il criait de souffrance à chaque fois. Lorsque Corner balança violemment son pied dans son ventre une nouvelle fois, Ron cracha et manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait perdu son souffle, et sa gorge serrée ne l'aidait pas.

Le roux pensa que son calvaire était fini, et s'autorisa à inspirer une grande goulée d'air froid. Seulement, le prisonnier n'en avait pas fini avec lui. De sa semelle de chaussure, Michael Corner lui écrasa le visage. Les coups avaient cesser de pleuvoir sur Ron, à présent, sa tête était compressée contre le sol par le pied du détenu, qui appuyait sadiquement. Il avait terriblement mal, sentait sa mâchoire prête à fracturer. Le prisonnier appuyait tant que Ron ne pouvait plus hurler, mais simplement subir, bloquer de ses mouvements par la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps.

 **\- Regarde-toi, sale pute. Tu lèches mes pieds comme la chienne que t'es.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ?** murmura Ron avec rage, ne pouvant élever plus la voix. La chaussure écrasant son visage lui bloquait partiellement la bouche.

Corner s'esclaffa bruyamment, et appuya un peu plus sur la tête du roux, lui provoquant un gémissement de douleur.

 **\- J'veux m'venger de ton p'tit copain Zabini. Ce sale rital m'a pris mon jouet, j'vais lui prendre le sien.**

 **\- Si tu m'tues, Zabini se vengera. T'auras toute sa famille sur le dos, pauvre con !**

 **\- Peut-être. Mais tu seras déjà mort. J'serais vengé. J'lui aurais pris c'qui compte le plus pour lui. Et cette pédale de rital** \- Corner avait craché l'insulte avec tant de hargne que Ron frissonna de tout son corps - **sera trop occupé à chialer pour penser à se venger.**

Corner ricana mauvaisement et susurra **:**

 **\- Mais tu vas pas mourir tout de suite, p'tite pute. J'vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant.**

Le prisonnier relâcha la tête de Ron et s'accroupit devant lui, avec un sourire sadique. Il caressa doucereusement la jour meurtrie de Ron, et celui-ci compris immédiatement ce que le détenu avait en tête. Il se tendit, et se prépara mentalement. Il savait comment il réagissait à ce genre d'attaque, et il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Pas cette fois. Il allait se battre, même si en cet instant la seule arme qu'il pouvait utiliser était les mots, car son corps était trop endolori pour tenter une attaque frontale.

Corner agrippa soudain sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, appuyant férocement. Ron glapit de douleur, sa joue où ce connard de prisonnier avait appuyé sa semelle semblait à vif. Mais le taulard n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de sa douleur, puisqu'il continuait de pincer son visage le plus fort qu'il pouvait, relevant la tête de Ron vers lui pour le forcer à lui faire face. Ron avait mal, ses yeux étaient brillants et il tremblait sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible.

 **\- Ça te plaît d'être la pute de Zabini ? J'suis sûr que t'es doué avec ta langue. Tu veux t'faire baiser, hein ? Allez ma belle, tu vas ouvrir la gueule et m'sucer.**

 **\- J'te préviens, connard : c'que tu mets dans ma bouche, tu l'récupéreras jamais !** grogna Ron, une grimace de haine sur le visage.

Corner comprit très rapidement la menace, mais au lieu de se sentir effrayé, il éclata joyeusement de rire. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec ce petit rouquin, qui ne se laissait pas faire. Ça le rendait plus appétissant encore, et il bandait plus fort.

Toujours en tenant le visage de Ron dans sa main, il se releva un peu, et de son autre main, alla caresser son érection. Ron suivit cette main du regard, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'énorme bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Corner. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, absolument pas. Il releva les yeux, et tomba sur le regard brillant de luxure de son agresseur. Un regard qu'il avait vu beaucoup trop de fois, un mélange de désir, de perversité, de puissance. Un regard qui voulait dire qu'il allait souffrir, qu'il allait être violé, et que plus il aurait mal, plus son assaillant prendrait son pied.

Toute la rage de Ron l'avait quitté, il ne lui restait plus que la frayeur. Il n'avait jamais pu combattre ses frères, ni même Zabini. Il était faible, il se rétractait chaque fois qu'il était menacé de cette manière, parce que depuis qu'il avait 11 ans il avait appris à faire ainsi.

 **\- Ok, tu veux pas m'sucer. J'm'en fous, j'vais te baiser directement, sale chien.** cracha moqueusement Corner en le couvant d'un regard sadique. **J'vais te défoncer le cul !**

 **\- Si tu le touches, c'est moi qui vais te déchirer le cul tellement fort que t'en chialeras du sang !**

Michael Corner sursauta et se retourna brusquement, lâchant le visage de Ron qui s'étala bruyamment au sol. Ce dernier grogna de douleur, il avait sûrement une côte fêlée. Mais surtout, le côté gauche de son visage, là où le prisonnier avait enfoncé sa semelle, le faisait affreusement souffrir. Bouger sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, et parler lui semblait presque impossible. Mais Ron voulait savoir ce qui se passait, et qui venait de le sauver. Surtout, savoir s'il était vraiment sauvé. Il releva difficilement les yeux, pour voir Corner debout, les poings serrés, fixant l'entrée de la salle des douches.

Ron s'assit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses blessures. Puis, les jambes flageolantes, il se mit debout, et fit face lui aussi, aux deux détenus qui avaient pénétré dans la pièce. Les reconnaissant, il écarquilla les yeux.

Drago Malefoy se tenait fièrement devant eux, et juste à ses côtés, Marcus Flint observait Corner en se léchant les lèvres, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

 **\- C'est entre moi et l'roukmout, Malefoy. T'en mêles pas.** cracha Michael Corner en tendant ses muscles dans une démonstration pathétique de force.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, et eut un sourire en coin. Le détenu en face de lui ne lui faisait pas peur. Il se savait supérieur. Le blond s'approcha, de sa démarche princière, et répliqua d'une voix amusée :

 **\- Touche pas à Weasley, Corner. C'est un putain de conseil. Sinon j'laisse Flint s'occuper de toi.**

 **\- T'imagines même pas comment j'ai envie de tabasser du connard.** renchérit Marcus sur le même ton.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de lui ?! Il est avec Potter !** demanda furieusement Michael en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il prit un air goguenard : **Tu l'veux aussi, c'est ça ? T'inquiète, j'te le passe dès que j'ai fini avec son cul !**

Malefoy arrêta de sourire d'un coup, et prit un air menaçant. Avançant encore d'un pas, il releva le menton, durcit son regard, et siffla de mécontentement. Le visage fermé et le ton froid, le blond articula :

 **\- Dégage vite, Corner. Weasley est sous ma protection, maintenant. T'sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu viens d'attaquer mon clan. Donc, soit tu te tires rapidement, et t'auras rien, soit tu veux t'battre et Flint te butes. Tu piges ?**

Dégage ou crève, il avait compris. Très vite, sans demander son reste, Michael Corner sortit de la salle des douches, évitant soigneusement de toucher Malefoy ou Flint tandis qu'il passait à côté pour sortir. Il avait eu énormément de chance. A l'exception de Harry Potter, tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris au clan Malefoy étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Le dernier en date était Cédric Diggory. Tous les prisonniers connaissant les manières de faire de Malefoy savaient bien que Diggory ne s'était pas suicidé, et qu'il était mort à cause de ses nombreuses provocations faites au clan Malefoy.

Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus que Drago Malefoy, Marcus Flint, et Ron. Les deux premiers se tenaient arrogamment vers l'entrée de la salle, observant d'un œil moqueur le troisième. Ron était debout en face d'eux, les jambes tremblotantes, le souffle court, les yeux brillants. Il était mal en point. Semblant remarquer ce point, Marcus leva les yeux au ciel et annonça à Drago :

 **\- On va s'faire engueuler si _il_ le voit comme ça.**

 **\- Va voir s'il va bien.** ordonna Malefoy sans quitter Ron du regard. Aucune trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et Ron le ressentait très bien.

Marcus souffla bruyamment et s'approcha de Ron en traînant les pieds. Ce dernier se figea, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il vit Flint faire le tour de lui, et sentit des mains sur son ventre, son dos. Il appuyait, et Ron gémit douloureusement quand Marcus toucha son côté droit. Puis Flint attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, presque délicatement, et tourna son visage de gauche à droite, l'étudiant attentivement. Il essayait de ne pas lui faire plus de mal, et Ron trouva ce fait très étrange. Mais il n'osa rien dire, il souffrait trop pour risquer de prendre encore des coups.

Flint le lâcha et s'écarta de lui, retournant aux côtés de Malefoy. Il indiqua au blond :

 **\- C'est bon, il a rien de cassé. Il aura juste la gueule rouge pendant un moment.**

En entendant ça, Ron porta ses doigts à sa joue meurtrie, et la toucha doucement. Flint semblait dire qu'il allait bien, mais le roux n'en était pas sûr. Sa joue gauche semblait en feu, et le simple fait de la frôler lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Le fait que Malefoy l'avait sauvé lui paraissait surréaliste, il devait donc y avoir un piège. Il resta à leur faire face, le menton relevé et le visage fermé, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais Ron n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments, il avait un visage beaucoup trop expressif. Aussi, Malefoy et Flint pouvait voir, en lui jetant un simple coup d'œil, que le roux souffrait tant qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, et surtout qu'il était effrayé.

Ils auraient pu le rassurer. Mais Marcus et Drago étaient des détenus, et s'ils étaient en prison ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des bonnes personnes. Ils se contentèrent donc de le fixer d'un regard moqueur pour Flint et dégoûté pour Malefoy.

Brisant le silence, Ron balbutia, sa mâchoire douloureuse ne lui permettant pas d'articuler autant qu'il le voulait :

 **\- Pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ?**

 **\- Ecoute bien le roukmout,** fulmina Drago en s'approchant de lui, **si ça tenait qu'à moi j'aurais laissé ce con te violer, d'accord ? J'm'en fous de toi. T'es juste une petite merde qui m'a volé un de mes gars. Mais Blaise tient à toi, tu piges ? J'lui ai donné ma parole que je te protégerais. Et j'le ferais, jusqu'à c'qu'il se débarrasse de toi. Donc on est pas potes nous deux, d'accord ?**

Ron acquiesça rapidement, et se ratatina sur lui-même. Il se fit violence pour ne pas reculer aussi. Avec toutes ses histoires, il en avait oublié combien Malefoy pouvait être effrayant et dangereux, combien sa langue était acérée. Malgré la croisade que Potter avait engagé contre lui, Malefoy était le roi de l'unité Hogwart, et ce fait sautait à présent aux yeux de Ron.

Cette constatation l'effraya, et le rassura en même temps. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient les deux prisonniers les plus dangereux et craints de l'unité où il vivait. Et les deux protégeaient Ron. La Mafia Italienne de l'état protégeait Ron. Il était donc intouchable. Et savoir cela, savoir qu'il ne risquait plus rien pour sa vie, pour le moment du moins, lui enleva un véritable poids du ventre. Qui pouvait se vanter d'être en prison et de n'avoir rien à craindre ? Il n'avait plus à avoir peur de mourir, peur de souffrir encore. C'était une libération.

Il aurait pu sourire, mais le regard mauvais que Malefoy continuait de lui lancer l'en dissuada. Alors il se contenta de rester silencieux, de ne rien faire, d'attendre simplement que le blond ait fini de déverser toute sa haine sur lui, puis de pouvoir retourner dans sa cellule sans trop de dégât. Il allait devoir s'allonger et ne pas trop bouger durant le reste de l'après-midi, pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Flint avait dit qu'il allait bien, et Ron sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il y serait bien retourner pourtant, pour être au côté de Blaise, mais l'infirmerie était trop lugubre pour qu'il ait envie d'y retourner de bon cœur.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, de silence, et Ron fut heureux que Malefoy n'ait plus rien à dire. Il allait pouvoir sortir de cette salle de malheur. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir. Il fit quelques pas, boitillant un peu, et Flint pouffa, moqueur. Ron l'ignora, ça n'aurait servi à rien de répondre, il avait de la chance de s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Il avait vraiment cru y passer, le détenu Corner avait eu l'air déterminé.

 **\- Ronny ? Bordel, c'est toi ?** s'exclama une voix.

Ron se figea, ayant peur de reconnaître cette voix. Ou plutôt, ayant peur de s'être trompé. Il releva la tête en direction de l'entrée de la salle des douches. C'était bien celui qu'il avait espéré. Il cligna des yeux, n'osant y croire.

 **\- Charlie ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Oh putain p'tit frère !** cria le nouvel arrivant en se précipitant vers Ron.

Et lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain que c'était Charlie, son grand-frère sauveur de loup en Roumanie, son grand-frère qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son procès, qui lui avait tant manqué, Ron s'effondra. Charlie le rattrapa de justesse, et le serra dans ses bras, si fort que Ron crut étouffer. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il était heureux. Le plus vieux frère cala son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, et inspira longuement. Ron fit de même. Ça lui faisait du bien de sentir une odeur qu'il connaissait, qu'il appréciait.

Ils s'enlacèrent longtemps, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Charlie avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ron, et le caressait, comme il lui était arrivé de faire quand ils étaient plus jeune. Il remarqua que son petit frère avait changé. Entre ses bras, il sentait une silhouette plus forte, plus puissante qu'avant. Certes, Ron était toujours petit et fuselé, mais il était moins gracile qu'avant. Il avait grossi, peut-être aussi pris de l'assurance.

Charlie délia enfin ses bras, et libéra son frère de son étreinte. Il l'observa de haut en bas, l'étudiant minutieusement, un peu de la manière de Flint quelques instants plus tôt. Seulement cette fois-ci, Ron était couvé d'un regard amical, protecteur, chaleureux. Il vit son grand-frère froncer les sourcils en apercevant sa joue sale et rougie, abîmée.

 **\- C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?** grogna Charlie en pointant du doigt Malefoy et Flint.

Ron remarqua alors que ses deux ennemis (et sauveurs) n'avaient pas bougé. En fait, ils observaient les retrouvailles d'un regard moqueur, comme s'ils étaient à un spectacle particulièrement ridicule.

 **\- Non, non, c'est pas eux. C'est un autre connard, mais c'est bon, j'risque plus rien. Charlie, pourquoi t'es là ?**

Le jeune roux avait fini sa phrase d'un ton désespéré. Il avait peur de ce que son grand-frère avait pu faire. Mais surtout, il était dans l'incompréhension totale ! Charlie n'était pas censé être en Roumanie ? Pourquoi était-il en prison ? Que c'était-il passé à l'extérieur ?

Charlie baissa les yeux, gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire. Mais il le fallait, il ne voulait pas être une source d'inquiétude pour Ron. Il était content de le retrouver, et il voulait à présent le protéger. Tout faire pour que son petit-frère se sente bien. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire pendant les 9 dernières années. Il s'était éloigné de sa famille pour vivre son rêve, et pendant qu'il sauvait des loups, son plus jeune frère vivait un cauchemar. Charlie s'en voulait terriblement, de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir deviné, de n'avoir rien fait.

 **\- J'suis revenu pour l'enterrement de papa. C'était bizarre, y'avait que maman, Bill, et moi. Bill est reparti vite, tu sais, il supporte plus la maison. Moi, je suis resté, pour aider un peu maman. Elle allait vraiment pas bien. Mais le soir, elle a commencé à...**

Charlie fit une pause, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de tout dire à Ron. Mais celui-ci le fixait, les yeux brillants, les sourcils froncés. Son visage figé dans une expression décidée. Alors, le plus vieux soupira, et continua son explication :

 **\- Elle a dit des trucs affreux sur toi. Vraiment, vraiment affreux. Ça m'a énervé, et on avait pas mal bu, et... J'l'ai poussé dans les escaliers.**

Ron sursauta, et émit un petit cri sourd. Puis, sous la surprise de la révélation, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'était devenu sa famille. Priant pour que sa mère ne soit pas morte, elle aussi. Semblant comprendre le cheminement des pensées de son frère, Charlie enchaîna rapidement :

 **\- Elle va bien. Enfin, une jambe cassée... Et elle est restée dans le coma pendant 2 jours. Mais maintenant, elle va bien. Et cette connasse a porté plainte contre moi. Donc j'suis en taule pour 3 ans minimum.**

Il eut un grand sourire :

 **\- Quand on m'a dit que j'allais à Azkaban, j'étais sûr que j'allais pouvoir te voir. Mais on est carrément dans la même unité Ronny ! J'suis tellement heureux de te voir p'tit frère !**

Et il le reprit dans ses bras avec force, l'entraînant dans un câlin puissant. Ron se laissa faire, il était heureux que son frère l'enlace, il se sentait protégé, comme un petit retour à la maison. Depuis qu'il était en prison, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable démonstration d'affection. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus était sa relation avec Zabini, mais l'italien était un vrai handicapé des sentiments. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui qui avait l'habitude de prendre sans demander, de faire mal et d'aimer ça. Et puis, Ron n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Ses parents, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ne l'avaient jamais enlacé, et ses grands-frères abusaient de lui. Il y avait Ginny, avec qui il aurait pu vouloir faire des câlins à l'extérieur, mais à cette période de sa vie il craignait plus que tout le contact humain. Aujourd'hui encore, il peinait à accepter qu'on le touche. Il se tendait lorsque Blaise le frôlait, le caressait, se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il essayait de se contrôler pourtant, mais chaque fois, les souvenirs refaisaient surface, et c'était pire que tout.

Mais à cet instant, que son grand-frère qui lui avait tant manqué le sert entre ses bras puissants, qu'il s'accroche inconsciemment à lui comme si la peur de le perdre de nouveau lui traversait tout le corps, ça ne dérangeait pas Ron. Parce que lui aussi, il en avait besoin. Il ferma les yeux, et profita encore un peu de ce moment de douceur, quasi-inexistant à Azkaban.

 **\- J'parie un paquet de clopes que lui aussi il l'a baisé.** rigola Malefoy d'un ton méprisant à l'intention de Marcus.

 **\- Vendu ! Tu vas perdre mon pote.** gloussa Flint en lui tapant dans la main.

Les deux frères se figèrent au même moment en entendant ces paroles, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de chuchoter. Ils se séparèrent brusquement, et Charlie se tourna vers les deux détenus qui étaient restés dans la pièce à les observer, et qu'il avait totalement oublié. Ron leur jeta un regard noir et inquiet. Il avait peur de comprendre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, connards ?** cracha Charlie en s'approchant d'un pas de Malefoy et Flint. Pas du tout impressionnés, ceux-ci le fixèrent juste avec tout le dédain dont ils étaient capable.

 **\- On parlait de ton p'tit frère chéri.** rétorqua Flint.

 **\- Enfin, c'est plutôt ta p'tite sœur.** enchaîna Malefoy d'un ton provoquant, et Marcus ricana.

Ron se figea, tétanisé. Il avait compris à présent. Il entendait les sous-entendus de Malefoy et Flint. Et il savait aussi comment ils l'avaient su. C'était si simple, il avait été si bête. Incapable de bouger, Ron sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que dans son ventre se battaient la colère et la déception. La honte elle, s'était depuis longtemps installée dans sa gorge.

Il vit son grand-frère s'approcher encore des deux connards qui se foutaient si ouvertement de lui. Charlie était imposant, et forçait le respect. Ces années passées en Roumanie à sauver des loups l'avaient endurci, et lui qui était déjà très bien sculpté, était beaucoup plus musclé à présent. Il n'avait qu'à rouler des épaules pour instaurer la peur. Mais pas pour Malefoy. Le blond n'en avait que faire de la force apparente de Charlie, et Ron le voyait bien. Malefoy n'était absolument pas impressionné.

Charlie aussi remarqua que le blond continuait de se moquer de lui, de le rabaisser d'un regard. Alors, il gronda :

 **\- Ma p'tite sœur ? De quoi tu parles, bordel ?**

 **\- Oh, t'es pas au courant ?** ricana Drago en haussant un sourcil, le mépris coulant de sa bouche. **Mais si, tu sais bien ! Ton p'tit Ronny, c'était peut-être un gars à sa naissance. Mais depuis qu'il a 11 ans, c'est devenu une jolie p'tite fille.**

 **\- La p'tite pute de sa famille.** compléta Marcus. Puis, il susurra en direction de Ron : **D'ailleurs, j'voulais savoir, ça fait quoi de s'faire enculer par ses propres frères ?**

Charlie n'attendit pas. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Rapidement, avec la force et la rage d'un lion, il se jeta sur Malefoy. Le point dressé, il était prêt à le tuer. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Alors qu'il allait toucher Malefoy, Flint l'intercepta. Il avait tendu le bras devant son ami. Il enroula son bras autour du cou de Charlie, et poussa dans l'autre sens. Le grand roux tomba à la renverse. Étalé au sol, le ventre exposé, Flint le frappa durement à la tête avec son pied.

Les coups s'abattaient sur lui violemment, sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se relever, il recevait une nouvelle vague de coups. Il entendit simplement, comme un cri au loin, le hurlement de Ron : « Le tues pas, j't'en prie ! ». Puis, Charlie s'évanouit, à cause d'un puissant et douloureux qu'il reçut en pleine tête.

Ron n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait assisté, impuissant, au passage à tabac brutal de son frère aîné. Charlie avait tenté de défendre son honneur, et il était à présent plus mal que jamais, le corps en sang, ayant perdu connaissance sous la déferlante des coups de Flint. Ron se sentait faible. Heureusement, Flint n'avait pas tué son grand-frère, et dès qu'il avait vu qu'il était tombé dans les vapes, il avaient cessé de le frapper. Son frère allait donc aller bien. Il fallait simplement aller chercher un gardien, pour que celui-ci l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Le rouquin passa à côté de Malefoy, pour sortir de la pièce. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il se tourna vers le blond, et demanda :

 **\- C'est Blaise qui vous l'a dit ?**

Drago se tourna vers lui et darda sur lui un regard hautain et un sourire sardonique :

 **\- Ouais, c'est lui. Imprime bien qu'avant d'être ton petit copain, c'est surtout un de mes gars. Il me cache rien. Tu piges la tafiole ?**

Ron acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce, à la recherche d'un maton qui aiderait son frère. Il avait bien compris le message. Si Ron était sous la protection du clan Malefoy, ça ne voulait pas dire que le blond l'appréciait. Bien loin de là. Et au moindre faux pas de sa part, Ron serait mort dans la seconde.

* * *

Dean Thomas n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser au jeune détenu. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, l'avait simplement aperçu du haut de la plate-forme des cellules, alors que celui-ci arrivait dans l'unité H. Et pourtant, le visage perdu du jeune prisonnier tournoyait sans cesse dans sa tête, se superposant avec le visage de Seamus. Parce que Seamus lui manquait tellement que ça en devenait atroce. Mais surtout, plus que le manque en lui-même, Dean se sentait responsable. Coupable de la mort de Finnigan.

Alors, puisque ce nouveau détenu dont il ne savait rien semblait être du même genre que Seamus, Dean avait décidé qu'il allait l'aider. Le sauver. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour arrêter de ressentir cette culpabilité qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il devait en sauver au moins un, c'était ce dont il était convaincu. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se rapproche de cet homme semblant tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

Il le trouva plutôt facilement dans l'unité. Le jeune châtain était assis dans la salle TV, se triturait les ongles. Il avait les épaules voûtées, et en se rapprochant, Dean remarqua que sa jambe tressautait de nervosité. Il avait peur, et c'était normal. Dean essaya de se faire le plus amical possible, sans pour autant que cela se voit trop. Avoir un visage sympathique n'était pas une bonne idée ici. Rapidement, le grand noir se retrouva en face du jeune détenu, et s'assit à sa table.

Le plus jeune releva la tête vers lui en sursautant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il darda sur Dean un regard effrayé, mais brûlant de courage. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu délavé qu'il avait rarement vu. Un visage où les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence peinaient à disparaître, mais où la dureté de la vie avait déjà fait son œuvre. C'était un mélange qui le rendait irrésistible, et Dean comprit ce qui avait plu chez ce garçon pour que Flint le regarde avec autant d'envie. Et c'est pour ces mêmes raisons que Dean se promit de le protéger. Mais tout d'abord, il devait connaître son nom. Il lui demanda doucement.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** répliqua agressivement le jeune.

Il avait tenté de paraître sûr de lui, mais c'était un échec. Sa voix avait tremblé de peur, et malgré ses sourcils froncés, son visage transpirait la crainte. Dean prit la voix la plus chaleureuse qu'il avait en stock, et enchaîna avec un sourire amical :

 **\- J'suis Dean Thomas. Tu sais, j'veux pas te faire de mal. J'veux juste savoir, pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur ton visage. J'suis pas fan des matricules.**

Le jeunot eut un sourire en coin, et Dean en fut ravi. Il sentait qu'il devait se comporter comme s'il avait en face de lui un animal sauvage : avec douceur, lentement. Et cette constatation lui rappela combien Seamus avait été facile à approcher, combien il avait été un garçon extraverti et joyeux. Avant que Nott ne le réduise à l'état d'esprit mort.

 **\- J'm'appelle Pucey. Adrian Pucey.** annonça enfin le plus jeune.

 **\- Et pourquoi t'es là ?** enchaîna Dean en souriant toujours.

 **\- Je... j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.**

 **\- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, ici, personne est vraiment fier de c'qu'il a fait.**

Dean rigola, entraînant Pucey avec lui. Le plus jeune avait un rire cristallin, terriblement communicatif. Le rire de celui qui venait d'arriver en prison, qu'Azkaban n'avait pas encore abîmé. Et en l'entendant rire, en voyant son visage heureux et léger, Dean eut l'impression de se prendre un coup en plein cœur.

En face de lui, il avait l'impression de voir Seamus. De rire avec lui. Et pendant quelques secondes, Dean se laissa bercer par cette idée, avant que ne revienne brutalement la réalité. Seamus s'était suicidé. Il était mort. Et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ça.

Son rire se tarit doucement, mais il se força à garder un visage ouvert. Le plus jeune commençait à comprendre qu'il n'était pas un ennemi, et Dean ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il avait besoin d'être proche de Pucey pour pouvoir le protéger, et il lui fallait sa confiance. Dean savait que ça allait prendre du temps, mais il était confiant. Pour lors, il devait simplement le convaincre de rejoindre le clan Potter. Ça n'allait pas être bien difficile, pensa Dean en souriant doucement, les nouveaux détenus cherchaient toujours un clan à qui se rallier, et le clan Potter était l'un des plus forts de l'unité Hogwart.

Plongeant son regard dans celui rieur du plus jeune, il remarqua que malgré le doute dont il était toujours en proie, Pucey semblait aussi plus à l'aise, moins sur ses gardes. Dean pouvait le comprendre, il se souvenait de son état la première semaine de son arrivée à Azkaban. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul. Dès son arrivée, et à cause du crime raciste qui l'avait conduit en prison, il avait été recruté par le gang des Blacks. Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy, pour une quelconque raison de pouvoir, fasse assassiner son chef. Ensuite, Dean était resté quelques temps sans clan, mais pas vraiment seul. Puis, Potter était arrivé, et depuis, il était dans son clan. Finalement, il avait toujours été entouré.

Dean avait eu de la chance, plus ou moins. Mais il connaissait ce sentiment d'être seul, d'avoir été lâché sans état d'âme dans un repère de loups, et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

 **\- J'peux te faire une proposition. Rejoins mon clan. J'suis dans le clan Potter, on pourra te protéger.** déclara Dean de but en blanc, prenant une expression grave.

 **\- En fait, je...** balbutia Pucey, le regard fuyant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il fut brusquement coupé par Flint, que Dean n'avait pas vu arriver.

 **\- Il est déjà avec nous, sale bougnoule.**

 **\- T'as un problème pauv'con ?** vociféra immédiatement Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Il avait brandit le poing et lançait à présent un regard haineux vers Flint, qui s'était tendu. Face à face, ils se grandissaient et essayaient par des gestes offensifs de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Dean ne supportait pas les remarques racistes. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'insulte. Et malgré son attitude plus tolérante envers les blancs, il n'avait pas oublié qu'à l'extérieur, il avait été un suprématiste noir, et qu'il avait tué un homme en grande partie à cause de sa couleur de peau. Bougnoule donc, ce n'était pas chose à lui dire. Et Flint venait de le découvrir.

La mâchoire serrée et le regard mauvais, Dean surplombait Flint de toute sa hauteur. Il l'avait à présent saisi par le col, et le menaçait de le frapper au visage. Pourtant, il ne le fit jamais.

Sentant la tension monter, la gardienne Parkinson s'était approchée d'eux. Matraque en main, menaçante, elle avait hurlé de sa voix stridente :

 **\- Du calme détenus ou j'vous envoie au trou ! 97T412, tu le lâches !**

Et Dean dut se résigner, la rage au cœur. Il libéra Flint de sa poigne, en profitant pour le pousser violemment en arrière. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas l'un de l'autre, se dévisageant toujours d'un regard malveillant. Ça avait été rapide, et Dean en voulait plus. Il voulait le frapper jusqu'à ce que ce connard de Flint crève sous ses poings. Il voulait lui faire ravaler son insulte raciste.

Dean tourna la tête vers Pucey, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis à la table, les épaules de nouveau voûtées et la tête baissée. Il fuyait le regard de Dean, qui le fixait, le souffle court. Les yeux brillants, Dean espérait.

Mais Flint planta son regard sur le jeune détenu et cracha à son attention :

 **\- Tu viens ? Malefoy veut te voir.**

Alors, Adrian Pucey se releva lentement, et sans un regard pour Dean ou pour les autres prisonniers qui les observaient sans se cacher, il suivit Marcus Flint. Le noir le regarda partir, et la silhouette frêle et peu assurée qu'il vit lui rappela une nouvelle fois Seamus. Il eut envie de vomir.

Il avait bien remarquer le regard que Flint avait lancé sur Pucey. Comment il l'avait déshabillé du regard, combien il avait envie de lui. Le même regard que Zabini lançait à tous les nouveaux prisonniers un peu faible qu'il croisait. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : dans peu de temps, peut-être même cette nuit, le jeune Pucey allait être violer. Et savoir cela sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, en étant aussi impuissant, donnait à Dean l'envie de hurler.

Il devait trouver une solution, et pour cela, il avait besoin de Potter. Très rapidement, la décision prise, Dean grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage des cellules. Il passa devant la sienne, qu'il partageait à présent avec Charlie, un nouveau membre du clan. Il arriva vite devant celle de Harry, où il avait pu voir à travers les barreaux que celui-ci s'y trouvait, à faire les cents-pas dans la minuscule geôle. Potter supportait très mal l'interdiction de fumer. Il était devenu si irritable en quelques jours, Dean attendait le sevrage avec impatience. Lui ne fumait pas, n'avait jamais touché à la clope. Il ne comprenait pas ce manque, et surtout, il avait d'autres choses à penser que les états d'âme de son chef de clan.

Sans s'annoncer, Dean pénétra dans la cellule et s'assit à une des deux chaises de la cellule. Harry le remarqua rapidement, et distraitement, lui offrit un verre d'eau. Puis, le brun s'assit en face de Dean, d'apparence calme. Pourtant, si l'on se rapprochait assez, on pouvait distinguer un tic nerveux à sa jambe droite, qui faisait tressauter tout son corps. Et aussi qu'il se bouffait l'intérieur de la bouche, puisque visiblement, d'après leur aspect abîmées au possible, il avait grignoté toute la peau de ses lèvres. A le voir ainsi, agité et névrosé, Dean aurait pu en rire. Mais sa situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

 **\- Faut s'occuper de Flint. Il va violer Pucey.**

 **\- Pucey ? C'est qui lui ?** questionna rapidement Harry d'une voix plus aigu qu'à l'habitude, trahissant sa nervosité.

 **\- C'est un jeune qu'est arrivé en même temps que Longdubat et Charlie. Il est à peine majeur, Harry ! Faut faire quelque chose !**

Il avait fini sa phrase d'un ton presque suppliant, et s'en voulu pour ça. Il aurait préféré être plus catégorique, s'affirmer et défendre son projet comme le prisonnier qu'il était. Seulement, il savait que ce qu'il demandait était étrange. Harry le fixa longuement, comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer dans ses pensées. Puis, il soupira, et répondit :

 **\- J'suis désolé, Dean. On va rien faire. Ce Pucey, c'est pas Seamus ! J'vais pas attaquer Flint, c'est déjà le bordel avec le clan Malefoy. On a failli perdre Ron, et Seamus est mort.**

 **\- Donc on va rien faire et laisser ce connard baiser Pucey ?** s'énerva Dean en serrant les poings.

 **\- Ouais. Putain Dean, on est en Enfer ici, on peut pas sauver tout le monde. On est pas les gentils, tu piges ?**

Dean grogna, et détourna la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter ne voulait rien faire. Pourquoi il ne se sentait pas aussi concerné que lui. Dean ne voulait pas simplement aider le jeune Pucey, il voulait s'excuser auprès de Seamus ! C'était important pour lui. Il voulait faire quelque chose de bien.

Harry vit que Dean avait les sourcils froncés et qu'il ne le regardait plus. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient contractés, signe que le noir était très énervé. Harry ne le supporta pas. La nervosité dû au manque aidant, il tapa la table du plat de la main, et prononça d'une voix grinçante :

 **\- C'est un ordre, Thomas.**

 **\- J'suis pas à tes putains d'ordres !** cracha Dean en le fusillant du regard.

 **\- Si ! C'est le marché qu'on a conclu quand t'as décidé de me rejoindre ! T'es mon homme de main, tu fais ce que j'te dis de faire sans poser de questions, et en échange...**

 **\- Ouais j'me souviens !** coupa furieusement Dean. **Le deal c'était que je devais être ton bras droit, et toi tu devais protéger Seamus. Mais Seamus est mort, bordel !**

 **\- C'est pas en sauvant Pucey que tu vas le ramener ! Merde !**

Harry bondit et donna un violent coup de pied dans sa chaise, qui se fracassa bruyamment contre le mur. Dean sursauta, puis essaya de rester impassible. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter dans cet état. Il paraissait véritablement dangereux. Le mystère qui entourait ce qu'avait fait Harry pour se retrouver en prison lui revint à l'esprit, et à cet instant, il se disait que finalement, son chef avait peut-être fait quelque chose de terrible. D'impardonnable.

Les yeux du brun lançaient des éclairs, et pourtant, avaient du mal à se fixer. Dean comprit alors que le manque de clope devait y être pour beaucoup dans sa réaction. Il devait trouver une alternative, et vite. L'atmosphère de l'unité était de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'elle s'alourdissait. Les détenus étaient tendus. Il n'y avait pas que Harry dans cet état, et Dean se mit à penser que Malefoy devait être dans une posture similaire, lui qu'il avait pratiquement toujours vu une clope au bec. La prochaine rencontre des deux ennemis promettait des étincelles.

Harry se servit un verre d'eau. Il avait des bouffées de chaleur, c'était insupportable. Malgré son odeur peu ragoutante, l'eau le rafraîchit, alors il en fit couler sur sa paume et la passa dans sa nuque, lui provoquant un frisson agréable.

La discussion était clause. Ils le savaient tous les deux, et c'était pour cela que Dean n'avait pas plus argumenter. Ils étaient à une impasse, et avaient tous deux compris ce que cela signifiait : si Dean voulait tenter quoique ce soit pour le jeune Pucey, il devait le faire seul. Le clan Potter ne l'aiderait pas, et ne le sauverait pas en cas de problème. Dean faisait toujours partie du clan, mais il se retrouvait seul sur ce coup-là.

C'est dans cette ambiance résignée que Ron débarqua, plutôt rapidement. Dès qu'il vit son état, la colère de Dean se retrancha dans un coin de son esprit et il se précipita vers le roux pour lui saisir le visage et observer sa joue abîmée.

 **\- J'vais bien.** râla Ron en grimaçant. En empoignant ainsi son visage, Dean touchait sa joue endolorie, lui envoyant une vive décharge de douleur dans tout le corps.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** gronda Harry.

Ron eut une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Encore une fois, il avait eu des problèmes, et encore une fois, Harry et Dean n'avait pas été là. Il ne leur en voulait pas, simplement, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas être ravi de son histoire.

Rassemblant son courage qui lui avait fait tant défaut quelques instants plus tôt, Ron se planta devant son chef de clan, et expliqua d'une voix égale, ce qui s'était déroulé. L'altercation avec Michael Corner, qui avait voulu l'utiliser pour faire du mal à Zabini. Malefoy et Flint, qui l'avaient sauvé. La discussion qui était survenue ensuite, où Malefoy lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa vie, et que s'il l'avait aidé, c'était pour Blaise et non par plaisir. L'arrivée de son frère, Charlie. La baston qui en avait suivi.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout relater, il releva péniblement la tête. En face de lui, Harry et Dean le fixaient, l'air hébété. Ron attendit donc quelques secondes, et le silence s'installa. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Quel impact ces révélations allaient avoir sur son chef ? Harry serait-il énervé, ou juste surpris ? Ron n'était pas prêt à se prendre encore des coups. Son ventre et sa joue le faisait assez souffrir comme ça, il souhaitait simplement se rétablir.

 **\- Donc Charlie c'est ton frère ?** résuma Harry d'une voix lente. Toute cette histoire lui paraissait surréaliste. **Putain, mais vous êtes combien dans cette famille ?**

 **\- A l'origine, on était 7 enfants. J'ai... J'ai tué Percy, Fred et Georges. Ginny, ma petite sœur, m'a aidé, donc elle est en prison aussi. Mon père a été tué y'a pas très longtemps. En fait, à l'extérieur, il reste que mon plus grand-frère Bill, et ma mère.** expliqua Ron d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Bordel.** soupiraDean. **Et maintenant ton frère Charlie est en prison aussi. Est-ce que lui aussi il t'a...**

Dean n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais au regard un peu gêné qu'il envoya au roux, il était simple de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ron se figea et balança au noir un regard outré, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire lui était impensable.

 **\- Non ! Non. Il m'a jamais rien fait. Il a 8 ans de plus que moi. Quand... _ça_ a commencé, il s'était déjà barré de la maison. J'crois... J'crois qu'avant mon procès, il savait pas.**

En affirmant ce fait, Ron essayait de se rassurer. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Charlie l'avait peut-être toujours su, de même que Bill, et ils avaient simplement décidé de ne rien faire. Ron ne voulait pas le croire, mais il y avait toujours un doute. Son père l'avait bien su, et pourtant, n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement pour ses deux plus grands frères ?

Il chassa bien vite ses pensées noires de son esprit, et se concentra sur la mine renfrognée de Harry.

 **\- Bon.** maugréa le chef de clan. **On a recruté Charlie quand t'étais à l'infirmerie. Et pour Malefoy... On va le surveiller. Si t'es sous sa protection, ça veut dire que Zabini a plus d'influence sur lui qu'on croyait.**

 **\- Potter ? J'aimerais te parler.** annonça une petite voix à l'entrée de la cellule.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était un prisonnier de l'unité. Harry le regarda, et se rendit compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'avait déjà vu avant, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il n'était pas sûr de connaître son nom. En penchant la tête doucement, il l'observa.

Le détenu avait l'air terriblement malade. Il avait un visage squelettique et grisâtre, et il posait sur Harry un regard embué. Harry le reconnut comme étant l'ancien dealer de Jordan Lee et Olivier Dubois. Il l'avait vu quelques fois. Mais jamais il ne l'avait aperçu si mal en point, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir crever dans la minute.

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre, pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de ce prisonnier à l'air si maladif. Et il était hors de question pour lui de l'appeler par son matricule. Il s'apprêtait donc à lui ordonner de décliner son identité, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Dean grogna violemment à l'encontre du détenu inconnu :

 **\- Dégage Justin. Ou cette fois-ci j'te bute pour de bon.**

Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de Dean, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur cette agressivité. Le noir expliqua rapidement :

 **\- C'est Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Un pédophile dealer de drogue.**

 **\- J'suis pas un pédophile ! J'suis innocent !** se défendit Justin.

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix une profonde résignation. Comme si ces phrases là, il les avait déjà dites de nombreuses fois, et que personne ne l'avait jamais cru. Parce que de toute manière, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il devait avoir tout tenté, clamé haut et fort son innocence pendant longtemps. En apercevant le matricule du malade, Harry apprit qu'il était en prison depuis 1985. 15 ans à pourrir à Azkaban. S'il était véritablement innocent, Harry comprenait mieux son allure abattue et le vide de son regard.

C'est pour cela que Harry décida intérieurement de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, malgré le ressentiment que semblait éprouver Dean à son égard. Le chef demanda donc :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'dealer ?**

Justin soupira. Le ton employé n'était pas vraiment sympathique, mais c'était une habitude de la prison. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, puis expliqua calmement :

 **\- J'aimerais rejoindre ton clan.**

 **\- Non !** vociféra Dean en se levant brusquement.

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry, et l'informa avec force :

 **\- C'est un putain de manipulateur ! Il a vendu sa merde à Seamus, c'est aussi de sa faute s'il est mort ! J'les ai vu ensemble juste avant l'incendie !**

 **\- J'suis pas le dernier à avoir vu Finnigan vivant.** marmonna Justin.

Dean vit rouge, et émit un grognement guttural en se tournant vers le dealer. En une enjambée, il se rapprocha, et le saisit violemment au col, le soulevant un peu. Justin gémit de surprise.

Dean rapprocha sa tête de celle du plus vieux. Il avait le visage colérique et les yeux plissés. Sa poigne étranglait Justin, et celui-ci ne pouvait plus parler.

 **\- Je sais.** gronda dangereusement Dean. **Tu me l'as déjà dit ça. T'essayes de sauver ta peau en balançant des conneries ? J'te crois pas, pauvre con ! Écoute-moi bien : si tu répètes encore ce putain de mensonge, j'serai pas aussi sympa que la dernière fois.**

 **\- Je mens pas, mon pote !** affirma Justin d'une voix suppliante. **J'peux vous dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé !**

 **\- J'vais te défoncer la gueule.** annonça froidement Dean.

Mais alors qu'il brandissait le poing et qu'il allait l'abattre violemment sur le visage apeuré de Justin, Harry ordonna impérialement au noir de relâcher le dealer. Puis, il invita silencieusement Justin à s'asseoir sur la chaise libre, et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Harry releva la tête, les yeux brillants de détermination. Il fixa Justin, lui faisait comprendre que si d'aventure il inventait une histoire totalement fausse, le chef du clan n'hésiterait pas à se venger sévèrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Harry exigea d'une voix froide :

 **\- Dis-nous c'que tu sais.**

* * *

 **\- Malefoy !**

Le hurlement c'était répercuté dans toute l'unité, faisant sursauter quelques prisonniers qui n'avaient pas encore l'habitude des excès de colère. Les anciens détenus eux, n'avaient pas ciller, et continuaient leurs activités comme si aucun cri n'avait briser le calme apparent de la prison.

Drago avait relevé doucement la tête vers celui qui avait hurler son nom. Il vit Potter descendre furieusement les marches menant à la salle TV. Il portait sur lui un regard rageur. Harry s'approcha de lui, furibond, et se posta devant lui, le surplombant de toute s a colère. Feignant l'indifférence et l'ennui, Drago questionna de sa voix hautaine :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Potter ?**

 **\- Faut qu'on parle connard. Tout de suite !**

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers la laverie. Malefoy lança un regard surprit à Flint, qui se trouvait assis à la même table que lui. Son acolyte lui demanda s'il devait venir aussi, mais Malefoy répondit avec un petit sourire mauvais qu'il allait arranger tout ça tout seul.

Rapidement, il rejoignit la laverie. Dès que le blond eut franchit les portes de la salle, il fut projeter violemment contre un mur. Harry s'était jeté contre lui, et le maintenait à présent de tout son corps, empêchant ses moindres mouvements. Drago ne se débattit pas, il savait de toute manière qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Potter, et surtout, il voulait savoir ce que lui reprochait son ennemi avant de se battre. Harry ne tarda pas à lui hurler, ses yeux brillants de rage :

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'a fait Nott, hein connard ?! J'vais le buter, et j'te buterai après !**

 **\- J'comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Potter.** répliqua calmement Drago, malgré sa respiration saccadée.

Harry vit rouge. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Brusquement, il abattit son poing contre le mur, juste à quelques centimètres de la tête de Malefoy. Le blond se força à ne pas sursauter. Il était plutôt content que son ennemi ait épargné son visage, car au vu de la violence avec laquelle il avait frappé, il en aurait sûrement eu quelques dents cassées.

Le brun respira un grand coup, et se pinça les lèvres. Puis, devant l'air hautain de Malefoy, celui qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il le regardait, il sentit d'autant plus la colère monter en lui. Il serra de sa poigne les bras de Malefoy, y enfonçant ses ongles. Il perçut très clairement la grimace de douleur que le blond tenta pourtant de cacher.

Satisfait de lui avoir fait mal, Harry gronda enfin une explication :

 **\- Ton putain de pote a violé Seamus juste avant l'incendie ! C'est la faute de Nott s'il est mort ! Et tu veux que je l'épargne ?! Mais connard, j'te jure que je vais le faire souffrir jusqu'à c'qu'il me supplie de le tuer !**

 **\- Mais bordel, c'est quoi cette histoire ?**

Drago était énervé de ne rien comprendre. Ce que lui disait Potter n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Et le corps tendu de son ennemi qui le maintenait contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger comme il le voudrait, ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Harry le sonda. Il scruta son visage longuement, l'étudiant pour connaître la vérité. Il savait que le blond était un très bon menteur, un manipulateur expert. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, c'était l'incompréhension. Alors, malgré sa colère aveuglante, il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute.

Il s'écarta donc un peu, et libéra son ennemi de son emprise. Ensuite, il reprit, peut-être un peu plus calmement :

 **\- Nott a violé Seamus juste avant qu'il brûle la bibliothèque. C'est pour ça que Seamus s'est tué.**

 **\- C'est des putains de connerie ! J'lui avais pas ordonné de faire ça !**

 **\- Il a pas eu besoin de toi !** explosa Harry. **Ce connard s'en fout de tes ordres, il en a rien à foutre ! J'vais lui briser le cou.**

Malefoy ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, Nott l'avait trahit en entreprenant une action contre le camp adverse sans son accord. Mais de l'autre, il tenait un très bon moyen de rendre son ennemi fou de rage et de désespoir.

Ce qui le décida, c'est son envie de découverte. Il voulait terriblement savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire chanter Potter. Alors, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et prit son air le plus supérieur :

 **\- Le marché tient toujours. J'm'en fous de ta putain d'histoire. Tu touches pas à Nott.**

Harry recula d'un pas, comme si Malefoy l'avait violemment frappé à la tête. Il était sonné. Il avait cru que le blond accepterait sa vengeance, qu'il comprendrait. Mais visiblement, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était un véritable connard.

Malefoy eut un sourire méprisant, heureux de son effet. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pourrait arriver à Nott. Il n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Mais voir Potter se torturer, se battre contre lui-même, c'était jouissif pour lui. Il sentait d'ailleurs un début d'érection, à la vue d'un Potter blafard et affligé.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, et Harry recula d'autant. Malefoy continua d'avancer, d'une démarche princière. Et il martela de sa voix glaciale :

 **\- Si tu tues Nott, tout le monde saura que t'es un monstre. Que c'est toi, le connard que le pays appelle « Vous-savez-qui » parce que même prononcer ton nom fait peur. Et dès qu'ils sauront, les taulards d'Azkaban te feront la peau, et les gardes-chiourmes fermeront les yeux. Ptete même qu'ils les aideront à te refroidir.**

 **\- Un jour, un jour j'te buterai. C'est une promesse.** grogna Harry, les yeux brillants.

 **\- Tu seras mort avant.** ricana Malefoy.

Harry se jeta sur lui. Malefoy crut tout d'abord qu'il allait recevoir un coup, mais se furent ses lèvres qui se retrouvèrent attaquées, à grand coup de dents. Le blond répondit au baiser violemment, mordant lui aussi.

Ils se mirent rapidement à moitié nus, se débarrassant seulement de leurs pantalons, beaucoup trop encombrants selon eux. Harry était à califourchon sur Malefoy, et mitraillait son cou de baisers mouillés, alternés avec de puissantes morsures qui laisseraient très certainement de belles marques.

Drago n'était pas en reste. Il ondulait le bassin, créant à chaque va-et-vient une rencontre entre leurs sexes gorgés de sang. Il baladait ses mains sous le T-shirt de Potter, le griffant sur tout le torse. Il pinça un de ses tétons, y enfonçant rudement ses ongles. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant férocement sous la douleur. Il donna alors un puissant coup de hanches, écrasant son entre-jambe contre celle de Malefoy qui grogna de plaisir. Le blond avait les jambes écartées au possible, et sentait une brûlure au niveau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mais ça ne faisait que s'ajouter à son plaisir.

Ils mimaient l'acte avec d'intense coups de reins, essayant de prendre le contrôle. Soudain, Malefoy mordit de toute la force de sa mâchoire l'épaule de Potter, ce qui le fit hurler. D'un même temps, il releva violemment le bassin, et renversa leur position.

Drago était à présent entre les jambes de Harry. Sans plus attendre, il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son ennemi, et avec l'autre, lui attrapa les poignets qu'il lui bloqua au dessus de la tête. Il avait fait très rapidement, et Potter n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, ni de se débattre.

Envahit par un désir brûlant, Drago enfonça son membre turgescent dans l'intimité de Harry. Il le pénétra profondément. A travers la paume de Drago qui écrasait ses lèvres, Potter hurla de douleur.

Et lorsqu'il eut enfoui tout son membre dans le corps de Harry, lorsqu'il donna un premier coup de hanches enragé et qu'il sentit son ennemi trembler de plaisir et de souffrance sous lui, Drago sut que cette fois-ci, il avait gagné.

* * *

C'était un endroit sombre, humide, et froid. S'il devait y avoir une cave en Enfer, elle se trouvait certainement ici. Il ne connaissait pas la date. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de jours il était enfermé là, ni depuis combien de nuit il dormait sur ce matelas crade et troué. A l'opposé de sa paillasse de fortune, il y avait un seau. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui avait donné, à son arrivée, envie de vomir. Il s'y était habitué depuis. On s'habitue à tout, même à la senteur nauséabonde de ses propres excréments. Parce que ce seau, c'était l'unique solution qui lui était proposée pour se soulager.

Il était constamment dans le noir. Nu, et seul. Il avait froid. Parfois, il entendait les gardiens rire à travers la porte blindée. Il voulait pleurer, mais n'en avait plus la force. Il voyait à peine la forme de ses mains. Sa peau l'irritait, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une douche depuis qu'on l'avait jeté ici.

Le seul point positif, qui lui égaillait presque sa journée, était le plateau-repas. Non pas que la nourriture soit bonne, bien au contraire. Mais c'était la même que celle servit à tout Azkaban. Une bouillie étrange, un morceau de pain si dur que nombreux y avaient perdu des dents. Et un yaourt. Parfois, il y avait un bout de gâteau. Il le savait juste, il n'en avait jamais mangé. Les matons l'interceptaient avant que le gâteau n'arrive à lui, et le dégustait en le narguant bruyamment.

Alors, lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sortir, il n'y avait pas cru. Ça lui semblait impensable de quitter ce trou dans lequel il était depuis... Beaucoup trop longtemps. Et pourtant, il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait senti ses vêtements de prisonnier lui être jeté au visage pour qu'il s'habille. Il avait entendu les voix des gardiens lui ordonner de se dépêcher. Il s'était levé, habillé, il avait marché. La lumière, pourtant faible dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, lui avait brûlé les rétines. Et maintenant, alors qu'il rejoignait son unité, encadré de deux gardiens, il en était sûr.

Olivier Dubois retournait à l'unité Hogwart, après plus d'1 mois passé à pourrir au trou.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français :

 _ **Amore**_ : Mon amour

 _ **Per favore**_ : S'il te plait

* * *

Sooo... Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Un peu plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent. Mais d'abord, Blaise et Ron à l'infirmerie... Vous les trouvez comment?

Ensuite, l'attaque de Ron par un autre prisonnier, et le sauvetage par Malefoy. Voilà. J'avais pas envie qu'ils s'entendent, genre "tu sors avec mon pote donc je t'aime bien". Ils sont ennemis, et Malefoy n'aime pas Ron. Dès le début il ne l'aime pas, il le méprise. En fait, ça l'ennuie même d'avoir à le sauver. C'est une relation un peu étrange entre eux.

Et les retrouvailles Charlie et Ron? Charlie a failli tuer sa mère. Vous vous y attendiez?

Ensuite, Dean. Dean qui va de plus en plus mal. Je ne veux pas que la mort de Seamus signe la fin de cette histoire affreuse dans laquelle ils ont tous été embarqué. C'est quelque chose de trop horrible, et je veux montrer que ça n'a pas des répercussions que sur la victime. Que c'est bien plus grave que ça.

Adrian Pucey... Personnage nouveau, petit ange déchu. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

La relation explosive entre Drago et Harry aussi. Ça a été assez facile à écrire, parce qu'ils se détestent tellement que ça cache quelque chose. Vous voyez? C'est une relation si complexe et si simple en même temps, j'adore écrire sur eux.

Et enfin, Olivier Dubois qui revient.

 **Ptite note importante de bas de page:** J'ai reçu une review (de "here" si je me souviens bien), qui me disait ne pas vraiment voir le but de cette histoire. Je la comprends totalement. En fait, contrairement à mon autre fiction, ou à de nombreuses sur ce site, ma fiction ne raconte pas une histoire dans le sens normale de la chose. Elle ne suit pas le chemin: début - péripéties - fin. Il n'y a pas un héros, et un gros méchant. En fin, ce que j'écris, le but de ma fiction, c'est de savoir comment ils vont s'en sortir. Tous les personnages ont un passé plus ou moins affreux, et sont au même endroit. Ils ont des ennemis, et des alliés. Durant cette fiction, il leur arrive des trucs pas joli. Certains sont morts, d'autres ont été libérés, beaucoup sont encore à Azkaban. A la fin, vous verrez pour chacun, comment ils ont survécu. Ce qu'ils sont devenus. Qui sont ceux qui ont été tué, ceux qui se sont suicidés, qui ont été libérés, qui sont revenus... C'est simplement ça. Pas de gros méchant tout vilain à combattre, mais un passage de la vie des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut vous tous !**

Comme d'hab, j'ai été beaucoup trop longue à écrire et à poster. Je l'ai fini hier, et j'ai passé une partie de mon après-midi à corriger les petites fautes qui échappent encore à mon œil de lynx. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, à chaque fois. C'est compliqué de combiner mon train de vie avec l'écriture, surtout que je n'ai rien écrit à l'avance. Mais j'essaye, et j'espère que c'est quand même supportable.

Sans plus tarder, voici la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Charlie Weasley, matricule 00W124. Condamné pour violence physique sur ascendant légitime ayant entraînée une longue incapacité.

Sentence : 6 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 4 ans.

* * *

Sirius Black détestait Azkaban. Il ne supportait pas la prison, qui lui avait retiré tant de choses. Comme, par exemple, le simple droit de dormir sur un matelas confortable et propre, et de pouvoir se réveiller quand bon lui chante. A l'extérieur, il avait toujours adoré se réveiller avec le soleil chauffant sa joue, et se préparer doucement, somnolant dans son lit jusqu'à trouver la force de s'en extirper. Avec sa femme, ils se prélassaient souvent ensemble, durant toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide de se lever pour préparer le repas du midi. Ils se faisaient des câlins, se murmuraient leur amour, s'aimaient à la folie. Il se souvenait encore des matins où il passait juste sa main entre les mèches blondes de sa femme, sans rien dire. Il l'embrassait doucement, et il frôlait du bout des doigts son ventre rebondit, imaginant avec bonheur la suite de leur vie.

La prison lui avait tout retiré. Sa femme, son enfant à naître, ses matinées dans le lit. C'était la justice, et la _famiglia_ Zabini qui lui avaient tout pris, jusqu'à son envie de vivre. A présent, il se levait tous les matins à la même heure, aveuglé par les néons de l'unité qui s'éclairaient d'un coup, sans prévenir. Il se traînait jusqu'à la salle de douches, espérant que l'eau ne soit pas trop froide. Puis, il mangeait en compagnie de son clan le petit-déjeuner infâme que la prison leur offrait. Ensuite, ils étaient comptés comme des animaux, puis envoyés au travail. Sirius avait été assigné à la laverie.

Il détestait son job à la laverie. C'était épuisant, ennuyant, sale. Et terriblement répétitif. Mettre les draps sales dans la machine à laver, trier les vêtements, retirer les draps de la machine à laver, trier les draps, mettre les vêtements dans la machine à laver... Ça n'avait pas de fin, c'était un calvaire, et ça durait pendant quatre longues heures. Mais ça avait un avantage, que Sirius ne pouvait réfuter. Ça lui vidait la tête. Avec ce travail à la chaîne, comme en usine, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Seulement d'exécuter. Et ce n'était pas négligeable. Durant toute la matinée, tous les jours, il ne pensait pas à sa femme morte, à son enfant mort avant d'avoir pu naître, à cette famille qu'il rêverait de voir brûler. Il oubliait même parfois qu'il était un prisonnier.

Ce matin de février ne dérogea pas à la règle. Sirius se leva difficilement. La dureté du fin matelas poisseux lui cassait le dos, et il grogna. Depuis que Remus Lupin avait été libéré, un nouveau détenu avait été affecté dans sa cellule. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien de lui à l'exception de son matricule, et ne voulait rien savoir de plus. Il ne voulait pas faire de nouvelle rencontre, il se contentait de son clan, et du souvenir de Remus. Son ami lui manquait atrocement. Il était heureux pour lui, la justice avait enfin été rendue. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait préféré que Remus reste avec lui.

Sirius se retrouva bien vite à la laverie, un paquet de draps sales entre les bras. Avec lui, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Il y avait d'autres prisonniers, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Ça n'avait pas de véritable importance que de connaître tous ceux de son unité. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, il y a deçà bientôt sept ans, Sirius avait voulu jouer le gros dur et imposer sa loi. A l'extérieur, il avait été un gros bonnet de la Mafia, un gangster reconnu et craint. Il était le premier fils de la sœur Zabini, la cadette du _padrino_. Il était important. Alors, en arrivant à Azkaban, il avait voulu retrouver ce pouvoir. Et il l'avait fait, à grand renfort de poings et de règlements de compte. Et lorsqu'il avait tué deux gardiens (enfin qu'un seul, puisque Lestranges était bel et bien vivant), Sirius était devenu imposant et respecté. Il n'était pas chef de clan, personne n'était à sa botte. Mais tous savaient qu'il était fort, impitoyable. Personne n'osait le provoquer.

Il entassa violemment les draps à l'intérieur d'une machine à laver, et s'essuya le front du revers de la manche. C'était un travail physique épuisant. Les machines tournaient à fond, provoquant une chaleur humide difficilement supportable. Après la matinée, ils ressortaient poisseux de cette pièce, sans pouvoir se laver.

Sur sa gauche, Sirius apercevait Ron Weasley qui grognait contre les vêtements sales. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il y avait toujours une certaine tension entre eux, malgré la relation qu'entretenait le rouquin et son cousin. Ron ne semblait pourtant plus lui en vouloir d'avoir divulguer son secret à tout le clan. Mais Sirius était rancunier, et il n'avait pas supporté la manière dont le rouquin s'était adressé à lui à plusieurs reprises. Donc, il gardait ses distances, tout en continuant de l'observer de loin. Il avait promis à Remus de protéger Weasley, et il tiendrait cette promesse. Même s'il s'était rendu compte que le jeune roux n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son soutien : il était sous la protection des deux clans les plus puissants de l'unité et de la famille Zabini. Autant dire qu'il était devenu pratiquement immortel.

Et puis il y avait Potter, le chef de clan. Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il le respectait, le supportait. Il avait accepté d'être sous son commandement, plus par provocation envers la _famiglia_ que par réelle envie. Il ne regrettait pas, il se sentait un peu moins seul depuis.

La porte de la laverie s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre le mur dans un bruit vif. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, et Sirius frémit. Le gardien-chef Lestranges scruta chaque prisonnier avec mépris, et s'arrêta un peu plus longuement sur l'italien, le temps de laisser apparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire sadique. Sirius essaya de garder contenance et renvoya un regard haineux au gardien-chef.

Lestranges fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant le gardien chargé de les surveiller. C'était un petit homme trapu au crâne chauve, qui ne cessait de jouer avec sa matraque, la faisant rouler presque joyeusement entre ses longs doigts blancs. Il tentait d'impressionner les détenus avec son allure épaisse et son regard glacial. Lestranges se pencha vers lui, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille une phrase que Sirius n'entendit pas. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le petit gardien répondre en fronçant les sourcils, et Lestranges hocher la tête. Puis, le gardien-chef se releva de toute sa hauteur, dépassant ainsi l'autre maton d'une bonne tête, et planta son regard malveillant sur la silhouette de Black, qui feignit de ne rien voir.

L'autre gardien se racla la gorge, puis annonça d'une voix forte et sans appel :

 **\- Tout le monde dehors.**

Sirius et Potter échangèrent un regard surpris, sans comprendre. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas fini leur matinée de boulot. C'était étrange. Harry haussa les épaules, décidant que ce n'était pas important. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Si le gardien avait décidé qu'ils devaient s'en aller, alors ils suivaient la directive, sans rechigner.

Un par un, sous le regard glacial et agacé du garde-chiourme, les prisonniers posèrent les draps qu'ils tenaient encore et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de sortie de la laverie. Tous passèrent sans aucun problème. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour de Sirius Black de franchir la porte, Lestranges le bloqua avec son bras, et, le surplombant de son sourire maléfique, il susurra à l'oreille de l'italien :

 **\- Toi tu restes, Black. On a des choses à régler.**

Sirius se figea et leva ses yeux vers le gardien, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Potter, qui s'était arrêté lui aussi et le fixait à présent avec appréhension, semblant comprendre que c'était une mauvaise chose que de laisser le gardien-chef et Black seuls dans la même pièce. Sirius eut simplement le temps de lui balancer une œillade féroce, qui eut pour effet de rassurer le brun, avant que l'autre gardien pousse Potter à l'extérieur de la laverie et referme la porte.

Sirius s'enfonça dans la profondeur de la pièce, atteignant la grande table se trouvant au centre. Il s'y appuya, passa une main sur sa joue creusée, et observa le gardien-chef, cherchant à comprendre ses intentions.

Lestranges était comme à son habitude. Une allure imposante, il dépassait de peu Sirius, mais était largement plus massif. Si l'italien était pratiquement squelettique et possédait un teint cireux, le gardien avait au contraire de larges épaules carrées soutenant un cou de taureau. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns grossièrement, et regardait l'italien avec un sourire narquois, suffisant. Comme l'on regarde un insecte avant de l'écraser.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu insecte, avec ses membres maigres et son visage maladif. La prison lui avait enlevé ça aussi : sa beauté. A l'extérieur, Sirius Black avait été un magnifique jeune homme, mince et élancé, avec des muscles fins et un charisme certain. A présent, il avait perdu de nombreux kilos, ne possédait plus que des membres noueux et des joues creusées. Ses cheveux, avant de la belle couleur de jais propre aux italiens, étaient fades et maladroitement coupés, parce qu'il s'en occupait seul, avec une lame de rasoir qu'il avait récupéré il ne savait plus comment. Pourtant, il avait gardé cette grâce et cette classe impressionnante, qui démontrait son apparenté avec Blaise Zabini. Ils avaient été élevés ainsi, à toujours se tenir droit et fort. Ils avaient appris à entrer dans une pièce comme le ferait un roi du monde. Ces habitudes ne se perdaient pas, malgré la prison, malgré la tristesse. Et même si Lestranges était évidemment plus fort que Black, ce dernier restait le plus coriace.

Le gardien-chef arrêta son inspection, et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, qu'il alluma rapidement. Il souffla la fumée en direction de Black, qui se retint d'aspirer. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché à une clope, et le manque lui vrillait l'estomac. Il savait que pour tous les fumeurs de l'unité Hogwart, c'était la même chose. Potter avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, Malefoy paraissait plus à cran que jamais, Flint semblait vouloir tuer tout le monde. Tous étaient en proie à un manque terrible, et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les tensions au sein de l'unité.

Lestranges se rapprocha un peu du prisonnier, et lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes, avec un sourire en coin. Sirius fixa les clopes un peu, mais n'en prit aucune. Il savait que c'était un piège. C'était compliqué de résister, mais il le fit, et se contenta de relever lentement la tête jusqu'à plonger son regard furieux et provoquant dans celui méprisant de Lestranges. Il cracha :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, connard ?**

 **\- Tu sais à quoi tu m'fais penser ?** ricana Lestranges en ramenant son paquet à sa poche. **A un clébard abandonné. Un p'tit chien crade et mauvais, qui aboie mais qui mord pas. L'genre de chien qu'il faudrait piquer.**

Sirius se remit debout, le dos droit et pencha la tête, énervé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, de parler avec cet homme. Il avait l'impression qu'une ambiance malsaine s'était installée. Comme une odeur de pourrie, dangereuse et écœurante.

L'italien se sentait démuni. Il pensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le gardien, quand celui-ci était venu dans sa cellule, juste après la libération de Remus. Il avait été effrayé par la haine que le gardien avait à son égard, et par sa force. Sirius savait ce qu'il valait. Il pouvait faire mal, il avait appris à se battre depuis toujours. Gamin, il se bagarrait dans les rues avec ses copains, et puis plus tard, son géniteur et son oncle lui avait enseigné la castagne façon mafioso. Mais depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, Sirius avait perdu beaucoup de force, en même temps que de poids, et s'il savait qu'il pouvait se défendre, il reconnaissait aussi qu'il ne ferait sûrement pas long feu face à un homme porté par sa rage. Sirius était doué pour tuer, pas pour défendre sa propre vie.

Surtout que Lestranges semblait bien décidé à lui faire du mal, si l'on en croyait la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait Sirius. L'italien essayait de lui rendre un regard fier et mauvais, mais au fond de lui, la peur s'installait tandis qu'il se rendait compte que si le gardien voulait lui faire du mal, personne ne viendrait l'aider. L'autre gardien avait dû emmener Potter et les autres bien loin, maintenant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux bordel ?** répéta Sirius avec plus de rage, tentant d'impressionner.

Loin de l'être, Lestranges avança de nouveau, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de l'italien. Ce dernier aurait voulu reculer, mais la table derrière lui l'en empêchait, et il se sentait prit au piège. Malgré lui, une profonde angoisse s'empara de lui, mais il la cacha sous un masque de colère.

 **\- J'croyais que j'avais été clair, la dernière fois.** répondit enfin le gardien-chef en souriant dangereusement, soufflant sa fumée de cigarette directement au visage de Sirius. Celui-ci retroussa son nez, et eut une grimace de dégoût. L'odeur de cramé lui donnait envie de vomir, tout autant qu'elle lui rappelait son manque de nicotine. Lestranges sourit d'autant plus et continua d'une voix moqueuse : **J'veux me venger. J'veux te faire souffrir et te faire chialer à mes pieds. J'veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. T'as pigé, maintenant ?**

Il avait fini sa phrase en murmurant presque, sa voix rocailleuse presque étouffé par le vrombissement des machines à laver. Sirius perdit un instant son visage froid et implacable, laissant apparaître sa peur. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur. Il n'aurait pas dû lui montrer, parce que Sirius Black était fort et sûr de lui, et qu'il ne craignait personne. Seulement, il connaissait le gardien. Il savait de quoi il était capable. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars, même, où il revoyait le visage de Severus Rogue, après le passage de celui-ci à l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait de son regard, vide et froid, mort. Lestranges était capable de ça. Il était capable de détruire un homme, au point que celui-ci ne trouve plus de raison de vivre. Et Sirius avait cru l'avoir tué, mais il était là, et comptait bien se venger. Alors Sirius avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, et même s'il le cachait bien la plupart du temps, cette fois-ci, elle prenait le dessus.

Mais bien vite, il se reforma un masque distant et moqueur, et reprit son air supérieur. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il pouvait se battre, et surtout, il ne voulait pas satisfaire ce connard. Il devait se défendre, question de fierté. Jamais il ne laissera Lestranges le baiser. Le tuer, sûrement, mais jamais le gardien ne touchera à son cul.

D'un ton provoquant, les yeux brillants de fureur, Sirius cracha :

 **\- Tu veux m'buter ? Bah vas-y, connard. Rappelle-toi que j'ai déjà tué ton pote. Comment c'était son nom déjà ?** L'italien leva les yeux, mimant la réflexion. Puis, il ricana grassement : **Ah oui ! Ce putain de connard de Macnair !**

 **\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui !** gronda dangereusement Lestranges.

 **\- Il criait comme une putain de gonzesse quand je l'ai buté !** pouffa moqueusement l'italien, énervant d'autant plus le gardien. **Et toi aussi,** _ **coglione**_ **! Tu m'as même supplié !**

Le gardien vit rouge. Sans avoir le temps de continuer ses provocations, Sirius se retrouva acculé contre la table, sur le ventre, la tête dans les draps sales. Au-dessus de lui, Lestranges lui tordait les bras, le maintenant appuyé avec son torse.

 **\- Tu parles trop, connard ! J'voulais juste te faire peur aujourd'hui, mais tu mérites une putain de punition !**

Alors, rapidement, trop rapidement, le gardien Lestranges relâcha un des bras de Sirius et empoigna sa main. Sirius ne sentit rien, au début. Il entendit simplement un craquement dégueulasse résonné dans la pièce. Puis, une douleur fulgurante, tandis que Lestranges le libérait et s'éloignait un peu, un fier sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius se tordit soudain dans tous les sens, convulsant presque. Il agrippa sa main droite, la serrant à s'en faire mal tandis qu'il fixait son index. Un index brisé en angle droit, et l'os qui avait sailli de la phalange brillant à la lumière des néons. Sirius hurla de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, n'osant plus regarder son doigt cassé, tandis que des larmes de souffrance coulaient sans contrôle sur ses joues pâles. Il cria à s'en casser la voix, pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il eut le temps de se pencher légèrement, et vomit à même le sol.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut affreusement long, Sirius reprit ses esprits. La douleur n'était pas partie, et elle lui parvenait par vague dans tout le corps, lancinante, obsédante. Il releva la tête, et s'essuya les yeux de sa main valide. Un rapide tour de la pièce l'informa que le gardien-chef Lestranges était parti. Sirius se releva difficilement, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être tombé à terre. Son pantalon de prisonnier, déjà crade, était taché de sang.

Il tourna autour de la table, et s'empara d'un drap sale. Il s'essuya le bras. Du sang avait coulé, de son doigt jusqu'à son coude. Il soupira, et lorsqu'il tapota son index détruit, épongeant le liquide rouge à sa source, siffla de douleur. Une fois à peu près propre, il prit un autre drap, cette fois-ci lavé, et l'entoura autour de sa main, serrant un maximum. Il sentit son doigt reprendre forme normale, se remettant droit, et hurla. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

 **-** _ **Porca puttana troia**_ **!** grogna-t-il en serrant les dents, de nouvelles larmes de rage et de douleur embuant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son bandage de fortune, il enleva difficilement son pantalon. La scène aurait pu être comique, si elle n'était pas ponctuée de gémissements de souffrance. Sirius choisit un nouveau pantalon propre. Il s'empara enfin de tous les linges tachés de sang, et les jeta dans une machine à laver vide, qu'il actionna rapidement. Puis, il sortit de cette pièce, tenant sa main meurtrie contre son torse. Il avait si mal que quand il marchait, il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles minuscules le transperçaient de partout.

Sirius débarqua dans la cellule de Severus Rogue d'un pas incertain, et s'effondra sur une chaise. Severus releva à peine la tête, occupé à lire. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'apparence effrayante de l'italien, il posa brusquement son livre, et le rejoint dans une grande enjambée.

L'italien faisait peur à voir. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, et se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même, en proie à des tremblements spasmodiques. Il tenait sa main droite contre son ventre, et avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux sales cachant une partie de son visage cireux. Lorsque Severus l'obligea à relever les yeux pour le regarder, il remarqua son visage figé dans une grimace de douleur, son regard embué, ses mâchoires douloureusement serrées. Alors, sans pour autant être doux, Severus s'empara de la main enroulée grossièrement dans un drap rougi de sang. Il vit l'état du doigt, retint un piaillement de surprise et d'effroi, et se retourna pour chercher de quoi soigner son ancien ami.

Severus était un vrai mystère dans l'unité H, et même dans la prison. Il avait toujours plus que les autres, il avait droit à des privilèges, à des affaires. Il avait des livres, des médicaments. Parfois, il avait même des gâteaux. Sirius n'avait jamais compris comment. Rogue n'avait pas de contact à l'extérieur, du moins personne n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas de famille, il était orphelin. Et pourtant, les gardiens le laissaient tranquille, et il avait des affaires.

Il soigna rapidement le doigt de Sirius. Ce n'était pas de la grande médecine, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il avait enroulé le doigt dans un ersatz de compresse pour endiguer le sang, et avait calé l'index avec deux bâtons plats en bois. Cela n'empêchait pas la douleur, mais au moins, le doigt devrait se reformer à peu près bien.

 **-** _ **Grazie**_ **, Rogue.** souffla difficilement Sirius en ramenant de nouveau sa main détruite contre son ventre.

Sirius ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Severus ne trouvait pas d'excuses. C'était évident pour eux deux de s'aider à ce moment-là. Même s'ils ne se supportaient plus, même s'ils n'étaient plus amis. Severus n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui porter secours, de même que Sirius était directement venu le voir. Ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir pourquoi. Ça ne servirait à rien. C'était ainsi. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient liés, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être parce que leurs inconscients leur murmuraient toujours qu'ils pouvaient comptés l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se détestaient, bien sûr. Mais ils partageaient un passé. Et, bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient jamais, ils tenaient encore l'un à l'autre. Au fond, bien au fond.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** questionna nonchalamment Severus, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

 **\- Lestranges. Il veut s'venger de c'que je lui ai fait. Et...**

Sirius ferma les yeux, puis décida de laisser sa fierté de côté. La douleur le rendait faible, et il lui était impossible de garder cette force qu'il avait toujours. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu voir Severus Rogue.

 **\- J'sais pas quoi faire. J'peux pas me battre avec lui, et _cazzo_... J'veux pas crever. Mais j'sais pas comment... Comment faire pour l'tuer. Cette fois, j'sais pas.**

Severus se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Black aussi démuni. Il s'en voulu, un peu.

Il prit rapidement une résolution. Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue annonça d'une voix grave :

 **\- J'm'en occupe. C'est mon problème. Ça a toujours été mon problème. Et comme ça, j'réglerai ma dette.**

Sirius hocha la tête. La dette dont parlait Rogue était celle qu'il avait envers Black. Depuis que celui-ci avait tué pour lui. Malgré la douleur foudroyante, Sirius esquissa un léger sourire. Si Severus arrivait à régler le problème, à éliminer Lestranges, alors il n'aurait plus de dette envers Sirius. Et cette putain d'histoire serait enfin derrière eux, pour de bon.

* * *

C'était une sensation bien étrange, que d'être entre le rêve et la réalité. De ne pas pouvoir dire si l'on est réveillé, ou si l'on dort encore. D'être tout simplement bien, pendant quelques secondes. Comme cet instant de plénitude, juste avant le grand plongeon. Les yeux fermés, le corps engourdi, les images d'un rêve qui déjà s'enfuit, persistant dans la tête. Incapable de bouger, de parler. Sortant lentement d'une torpeur bienfaisante.

Lorsque Charlie Weasley s'extirpa de ses songes, avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il se sentit totalement perdu. Il ne se souvenait plus d'où il était, ni depuis combien de temps il était endormi. Alors, lentement, anticipant la douleur que provoquerait une lumière trop vive sur ses rétines ensommeillées, il ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt. La pièce où il se trouvait était d'un blanc immaculé, de celui qu'on ne trouve que dans les hôpitaux. Aseptisé d'une telle manière qu'il en fut ébloui. Combattant l'effet désagréable que la découverte de la pièce lui avait provoqué, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et releva la tête.

Le brouillard dans lequel il était se dissipa, et il fut enfin totalement sortie du royaume des songes. Il constata alors qu'il se trouvait allongé sur un petit lit au draps blancs, entouré d'autres prisonniers allongés sur des lits similaires. Il vit aussi de nombreux tuyaux, des poches de sang, des flacons de pilules en tout genre, des linges sales. Non loin de lui, deux hommes habillés en infirmiers tentaient maladroitement de retenir un prisonnier enragé. Mais surtout, l'odeur qui semblait avoir imprégnée toute la pièce, celle si déplaisante du désinfectant, le convainquit sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était, très certainement, à l'infirmerie d'Azkaban.

Charlie se releva difficilement, appuyant sur ses bras avec le peu de force qu'il possédait pour se hisser. Il ne put faire plus que de s'asseoir sur son petit lit, adossé contre un oreiller qui lui rappela l'extérieur tant il semblait confortable, en comparaison de ceux qu'ils avaient à l'unité Hogwart : des oreillers aplatis, crades et troués, qui devaient être aussi vieux que la prison elle-même. Alors, Charlie s'y enfonça un peu, savourant le moelleux du coussin. Il voulut sourire, mais une douleur terrible lui traversa la mâchoire. Il porta la main à sa bouche par réflexe, avant de se rappeler.

Il avait été tabassé. De cette scène terrible, il ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou, sanglant et douloureux. Il se souvenait par contre très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son passage à tabac. Il avait revu Ron, son petit-frère. Et cela valait bien toutes les blessures qu'il sentait se réveiller à mesure que son cerveau engourdit sortait totalement du sommeil. Il avait revu Ron, et il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Il balaya rapidement de sa mémoire les phrases haineuses qu'avait prononcé Malefoy. Charlie voulait oublier tout ce qu'avait vécu Ron à l'extérieur, il voulait oublier qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui. Il se promit simplement, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il réglerait le compte de ce blond hautain un jour ou l'autre. Pour que celui-ci ne puisse plus jamais évoquer le cauchemar que Ron avait connu, dans lequel il avait grandi, à cause duquel il était devenu un meurtrier. Charlie ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir tué leurs frères. Percy, Fred et Georges méritaient ce qui leur était arrivé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à la pensée qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Leurs morts l'avaient dévasté. Parce qu'avant d'être des monstres violeurs d'enfant, ils étaient ses petits-frères.

Il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère non plus. Cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée, et qui pourtant n'avait pas hésité à tourner le dos à un de ses fils alors qu'il avait terriblement besoin d'elle. Qui avait fermée obstinément les yeux. Charlie ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire qu'elle ne savait pas. De son point de vue, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se douter de ce qu'il se passait sous son propre toit. C'était impensable. Elle savait toujours quand ils avaient fait une bêtise, Bill et lui, durant leur enfance. Dans leurs petites têtes de chérubins, ils en avaient même conclu une fois, qu'elle devait être une magicienne. Leur mère savait tout, toujours. Elle devinait, sans qu'ils n'aient rien à lui dire, qu'ils allaient mal. Elle les grondait pour des blessures qu'ils s'efforçaient de lui cacher. Alors, comment avait-elle pu ne jamais se douter du malheur de Ron ?

Pour cela, Charlie lui en voulait terriblement. Elle aurait dû l'aider. Au lieu de ça, Ron avait dû se sentir si seul depuis ses 11 ans. Il avait dû penser que personne ne le sauverait jamais, et ce même s'il demandait de l'aide. Peut-être même qu'il pensait que toute sa famille était au courant. A cette idée, Charlie se sentait malade de désespoir. Il se détestait de n'avoir rien vu, lui non plus. Et il détestait Bill pour les mêmes raisons, et son père. Et plus que tout, il haïssait Percy, Fred et Georges. Ses émotions provoquaient un orage dans ses tripes.

Pour se sortir de ces idées noires qui l'étouffaient depuis le procès de Ron, Charlie se mit à observer la pièce plus en détail. Elle était très grande, mais il y avait tant de monde qui s'activait à l'intérieur, tant de lits et de mobiliers qu'il en eut le tournis. L'infirmerie, comme toute la prison, était haute de plafond. Il y avait, le long du mur de droite, de petites fenêtres recouvertes d'épais barreaux en fer forgé. La pièce n'était pas sombre pourtant, des néons étaient allumés un peu partout au plafond de la salle, donnant un air maladif à toutes personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Charlie se concentra sur les fenêtres. Le peu de lumière provenant de l'extérieur lui réchauffa le cœur.

Charlie n'était pas à Azkaban depuis longtemps, un peu plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, la prison l'étouffait déjà. Il s'y sentait pris au piège, comme un rat dans une boite. Surtout que l'unité Hogwart, celle où il était, n'offrait pas de temps de promenade à l'extérieur. Harry Potter lui avait expliqué que les autres unités y avaient droit, mais qu'eux étaient mal tombés. Une folie du directeur, avait renchérit Dean Thomas en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Charlie n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, et avait simplement acquiescé. Il pensait bêtement que puisqu'il ne fumait pas, l'extérieur ne lui manquerait pas trop. Pourtant, après deux jours sans sentir le vent frais extra-muros ou l'odeur salée de la ville, Charlie avait ressenti un manque affreux. Harry l'avait rassuré, lui promettant que la sensation passerait rapidement et que bientôt, il n'y penserait plus.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé à sa droite. Détournant difficilement ses yeux des fenêtres, Charlie chercha la provenance du grognement. Quelques lits plus loin, le prisonnier enragé avait été maîtrisé par les infirmiers, et un gardien qui avait été appelé en renfort. Il était à présent attaché sur le lit par des liens retenant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il ne pouvait bouger que sa tête, mais ses cris étaient étouffés par un bâillon en cuir marron. Il ressemblait à un fou échappé d'un asile. Charlie vit un infirmier s'approcher du détenu, et lui enfoncer une seringue dans le bras. Le prisonnier hurla à travers le bâillon, puis s'évanouit rapidement.

 **\- N'y fais pas attention.** prononça une voix mélodieuse.

Charlie sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il s'était tendu, et avait relevé les poings, prêt à parer une attaque. En face de lui, une jeune femme rit en le voyant faire. Charlie n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Il en resta bouche-bée. La femme, gardant son sourire joyeux et quelque peu moqueur, se présenta :

 **\- Je suis le docteur Hermione Granger. Tu es ?**

 **\- Je... Quoi ?** balbutia Charlie sans comprendre.

 **\- Je refuse d'appeler les prisonniers par leurs matricules. Alors, j'aimerai savoir ton nom.**

Charlie plongea son regard dans celui du docteur. Il analysa ses paroles, puis, décrétant qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Lorsqu'il la vit rougir légèrement, il répondit d'une voix séductrice :

 **\- J'suis Charlie.**

La docteure pencha légèrement la tête, et répondit à son sourire. Il se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, semblant tout oublier autour d'eux. Charlie ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Hermione Granger, et son sourire ravissant. De son côté, la docteure ne pouvait plus se détacher du regard magnifiquement envoûtant de Charlie.

Puis, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, et fronça les sourcils. Charlie la trouva adorable. Elle baissa la tête sur ses fiches, et lui annonça d'une voix rapide et moins assurée que précédemment :

 **\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

Charlie ne perdit pas son sourire, bien au contraire. Il était ravi d'avoir déstabilisé une si belle femme. Elle devait pourtant avoir l'habitude de se faire draguer, elle travaillait tout de même dans une prison pour homme. Alors, Charlie en conclut plutôt rapidement qu'il devait lui plaire aussi, et ça le rassura. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été un bel homme, et s'il n'avait pas de petite-amie, ce n'était pas par manque de choix. Bien au contraire. Il était plutôt volage, et dans son centre Wolf Life en Roumanie, il avait plusieurs conquêtes à son actif.

Le rouquin lui répondit donc d'une voix qu'il voulait grave et sensuel :

 **\- J'me suis fait tabassé. Mais j'ai pas mal, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, docteur.**

 **\- Je ne m'inquiète pas !** répliqua Hermione. **Je suis juste ici pour vous soigner. Je...**

Hermione devait l'examiner. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable pour l'instant, elle était trop intimidée par ce prisonnier pour pouvoir le toucher. Elle continua donc sa phrase, en relevant la tête pour paraître sûr d'elle :

 **\- Je vais aller voir un autre prisonnier, et puis je reviendrai vers toi. Ne fais pas de gestes brusques, n'essaye pas de te lever.**

Et en de grandes enjambées, elle s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers un lit non loin du sien. Charlie la suivit du regard, incapable de ne pas le faire. Il était subjugué par la beauté de cette femme.

Hermione Granger avait de longs cheveux châtains, qu'elle attachait en un chignon strict lorsqu'elle était au travail. Elle portait une blouse blanche vieillotte, achetée par la prison d'Azkaban il y avait de ça des années. Elle en avait hérité de sa prédécesseur, Mme Pomfresh, une vieille femme potelée. Ainsi, la blouse lui tombait grossièrement sur les épaules, et lui dessinait un corps sans formes, tassé. Pourtant, Charlie trouvait que cette négligence n'entravait en rien la beauté de la docteure. Il était persuadé que sous ces habits trop grands devait y avoir un corps parfaitement bien sculpté.

Hermione s'arrêta devant un petit lit, où était nonchalamment assis un rital. De sa place, Charlie put voir qu'il était un homme magnifique. L'italien avait la gueule d'un ange déchu. Il était métis, les cheveux coupés courts, et un sourire ravageur qu'il lançait en direction de la docteure. Un parfait mélange entre la drague et la provocation. Charlie pouvait aussi apercevoir ses yeux, profonds et brillants, qui scrutaient Granger comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de viande. Il devait être un homme à femmes, un tombeur, un véritable connard. Sans même le connaître, Charlie avait une très mauvaise opinion de lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas homme à détester sans raison. Il décida donc qui si d'aventure le détenu italien était dans son unité, alors il l'éviterait, tout simplement.

Voyant que Granger et le rital se parlait, Charlie tendit l'oreille, et se pencha en avant, autant que son ventre endolori le permettait.

 **\- Vous pouvez sortir, 98Z245. Vous devrez revenir dans une semaine vous faire enlever l'attelle.**

 **\- Vous allez me manquer,** _ **dottoressa**_ **...** susurra l'italien.

 **\- Dégagez, Zabini, ou je vous fais envoyer au trou.**

Ledit Zabini se mit sur ses jambes et suivit le gardien d'une démarche princière. Avant de partir, il gratifia tous les prisonniers de la pièce d'un sourire démoniaque, et Charlie en vit certain se tasser sur eux-mêmes. Il comprit donc que le rital devait avoir une grande puissance à Azkaban.

Mais quelque chose l'avait interpellé : la façon de Granger de s'adresser à lui. La docteure s'était adressée d'une manière si froide au détenu, le vouvoyant avec un mépris palpable. Elle avait même utilisé son matricule, chose qu'elle avait dit détester faire quelques instants plus tôt. Charlie, pour qui la curiosité était une affaire de famille, voulu en savoir plus. C'est pour cela que lorsque la docteure revint vers lui avec un petit sourire angélique, il demanda, charmeur :

 **\- C'est parce que je vous plais que vous êtes gentille avec moi, ou c'est que ce rital est vraiment le gros connard qu'il a l'air d'être ?**

A la mention de l'italien, le beau visage de Granger se ferma et elle prit une expression dure. Charlie la détailla rapidement, et la trouva d'autant plus belle.

Hermione avait un visage rond mais un menton pointu. Ses sourcils froncés étaient droit et finement sculptés, lui donnant un air sérieux. Elle avait le nez droit et les pommettes hautes. Mais surtout, de ce qu'il avait déjà pu remarquer, elle possédait un sourire adorable qui faisait fondre Charlie. Et elle avait un regard... De grands yeux d'un marron plutôt commun, pas vraiment exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas une couleur attirante, comme pour le rital, dont les yeux couleur onyx étaient totalement envoûtants. Pourtant, les yeux de Granger brillaient d'intelligence et de bienveillance.

Mais en cet instant, ses yeux étaient animés par la colère et une moue réprobatrice déformait ses lèvres pleines.

 **\- Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini. C'est un monstre.** expliqua-t-elle avec animation, en se rapprochant de Charlie et en se penchant vers lui pour pouvoir chuchoter. Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'entende parler à un prisonnier d'autre chose que d'un traitement.

 **\- Tous les taulards sont des monstres, non ?** plaisanta Charlie en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

 **\- Lui plus que tout**. grogna Hermione en serrant la mâchoire. **Tu sais, c'est un véritable psychopathe. Un violeur en série. La grande majorité des prisonniers victimes de viol qui viennent ici, c'est de son fait. Il ne ressent aucune compassion. Il n'écoute que son plaisir, et il cache sa monstruosité sous ses airs princiers et son visage de beau-gosse.**

 **\- Zabini... Ça me dit quelque chose...** marmonna Charlie en essayant de se souvenir.

 **\- Il est de la Mafia Italienne. La famille Zabini est la plus grosse de l'État. Et Blaise Zabini est le fils du Parrain. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne restera pas en prison bien longtemps. Son père va le faire libérer, même s'il mérite plus que tout de pourrir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

Charlie se pencha un peu vers Hermione, et lui avoua :

 **\- Moi aussi, je déteste les violeurs. Ils méritent tous de mourir.**

Puis, il pensa à son petit-frère, Ron. Il espéra de tout cœur que ce connard de Zabini ne l'ait jamais touché, qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés. Que Zabini soit dans une unité bien loin de la sienne. Charlie se promit de tout faire pour que le rital n'approche jamais son frère. Il le protégerait. Et s'il le fallait, il tuerait Zabini. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse rien. Charlie se l'était promis juste après le procès de Ron. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelque chose arriver à son frère.

* * *

Théodore Nott paniquait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et surtout, il était incapable de bouger. Il ne sentait plus son corps, seule son cou lui répondait. Il avait tenté, en observant ce qu'il pouvait autour de lui, de deviner sa position. Mais il était allongé, et ne pouvait effectuer que des mouvements de tête limités, en la tournant de gauche à droite. Il avait l'impression de ne plus voir d'un œil, sa vision était noircie lorsqu'il regardait à droite.

Théodore ferma l'œil gauche, pour s'en assurer. Puis, il se retint difficilement de hurler. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus voir de l'œil droit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger ? Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Tandis qu'il paniquait de plus en plus, atteignant presque la crise d'hystérie, des bruits stridents se firent entendre derrière lui. Les bruits accéléraient au rythme de son cœur, jusqu'à devenir infernal. Nott criait, en proie à une angoisse incontrôlable. Totalement déboussolé, parce que le côté droit de son champ de vision était plongé dans le noir. Il suffoquait, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sans pouvoir contrôler sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il entendit une porte claquée, et il y eut soudain des mouvements tout autour de lui. Effrayé, il cria de plus belle. Puis bientôt, il se sentit arriver à son point de rupture, et plongea dans le néant. Non un sommeil salvateur, mais un monde orageux et bruyant dans lequel les bruits infernaux de la machine s'inséraient comme des lames de couteaux dans sa tête. Dans le noir le plus total, il avait l'impression de tomber sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Il ne pouvait plus crier.

Théodore Nott était à l'hôpital, dans une des chambres du service de réanimation. Deux médecins et un infirmier s'affairaient précipitamment autour de lui. Il suffoquait, s'était évanoui, et son corps était en proie à de violentes convulsions.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut à tous interminable, Théodore se calma enfin et revint peu à peu à lui. Il entendait comme un bourdonnement, entourant son crâne et effectuant une sorte de danse irritante. Mais petit à petit, à mesure qu'il redevenait lui-même et qu'il sortait de ce néant terrifiant dans lequel il avait cru mourir, le bourdonnement entêtant se dissipa et il put bientôt percevoir normalement les sons autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, et constata avec effarement que son œil droit était toujours aveugle. Il sentit l'angoisse monter de nouveau, prenant de ses tripes jusqu'à sa gorge gonflée. Mais avant qu'il ne replonge, il entendit une voix à côté de lui :

 **\- Calmez-vous, Mr Nott. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, et nous sommes là pour nous occuper de vous et répondre à toutes vos questions.**

Le ton avait été professionnel, mais surtout, dénué d'animosité. Ce fait le fit sursauter, tant il avait perdu l'habitude que l'on s'adresse à lui avec gentillesse. Nott tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix, et découvrit un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années en apparence. Il portait fièrement une blouse blanche élégante et propre. A gauche au niveau de son torse, une étiquette cousue indiquait son nom : Dr. Smethwyck.

Le docteur, puisqu'il en était un, était un homme confiant. Il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse, grisonnants mais très bien taillés. Son visage carré était entouré d'une barbe coupée court, qu'il frottait pensivement en fixant son patient. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, pénétrants et aimables, cerclés de pattes d'oies. Pour le reste, une bouche fine et souriante, qui engageait la confiance.

Mais Nott était un prisonnier d'Azkaban, et la confiance n'était plus une notion envisageable pour lui. Aussi lança-t-il un regard mauvais au docteur, et tenta de bouger. Il avait remarqué avoir repris le contrôle de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il tira férocement pour sortir du lit dans lequel il était allongé, mais fut comme retenu au niveau des poignets. Il releva alors difficilement la tête, sa nuque si douloureuse qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. En un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché par des sangles, situées autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

Mécontent, Nott tourna la tête vers le médecin et grogna :

 **\- J'suis où ? Pourquoi j'suis attaché ?**

 **\- Vous être au service de réanimation de l'hôpital St Mangouste.** expliqua calmement le docteur, un sourire amical aux lèvres, faisant fi de l'attitude désagréable du prisonnier. **Et si vous êtes attaché,** continua-t-il dans un petit rire, **c'est que vous êtes un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Vous ne pouvez pas être libre de vos mouvements, même ici.**

Théodore lui lança un regard meurtrier. Du moins, il essaya. Sa vision obstruée lui donnait l'impression de ne pas percevoir toutes les couleurs, ni toutes les formes. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il voyait différemment, moins bien.

Pointant du doigt son œil droit d'un geste agressif, il gronda :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon œil ? Pourquoi je vois pas ?**

Le médecin eut la décence de détourner le regard et il perdit son sourire. Puis, il regarda Nott d'un air grave, professionnel. Le docteur devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **\- Vous avez perdu l'usage de votre œil durant l'incendie. Je suis désolé, vous ne pourrez plus jamais revoir de cet œil-là. Mais rassurez-vous ! Votre cerveau s'habituera très vite, et bientôt, vous n'y ferez plus attention.**

Théodore Nott n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase du docteur. Il n'avait pas perçu le ton rassurant. La seule chose qu'il avait compris, était que son œil droit était mort durant un incendie. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Théodore n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque incendie.

Il scruta le visage du docteur, pour essayer d'y déceler une moue, une mimique, quelque chose qui pourrait confirmer que le docteur lui mentait. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence : le docteur lui disait la vérité. Alors, de nouveau paniqué, il demanda des explications.

Le docteur Smethwyck parut surpris de l'entendre dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'incendie. Il haussa les sourcils, creusant ses pattes d'oies. Puis, le docteur se gratta la barbe, réfléchissant à la manière la plus directe et la moins agressive de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu. Il releva les épaules, prit son ton le plus professoral, et annonça :

 **\- Il y a eu un incendie à la bibliothèque de l'unité Hogwart. Vous étiez à l'intérieur. Vous avez inhalé beaucoup de fumée, ce qui a fortement aggravé l'état de vos poumons. Mais surtout, il y a eu une explosion, celle du combustible qui serait la cause de l'incendie. Vous vous êtes pris des impacts au visage. L'un d'eux a touché votre œil droit, et si nous avons pu le sauver, nous n'avons pas pu restituer votre vision. Votre visage ainsi que votre cou ont également été touché. Nous avons fait le nécessaire, et heureusement, vous n'étiez pas gravement brûlé. A l'exception de votre œil droit, vous êtes totalement guéri.**

 **\- Mais... Pourquoi j'peux pas bouger les jambes ?** demanda Nott d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- C'est dû à l'anesthésie, et à votre réveil un peu brutal. Vos facultés vont revenir intégralement dans quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus. Il va falloir vous ménager, vous avez subi plusieurs opérations lourdes. Et vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant une semaine.**

 **\- Une semaine...**

 **\- Vos poumons ont été gravement endommagés. Et nous avons dû ouvrir votre cou pour y extraire un impact. Mais vous allez bien maintenant, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous êtes sorti d'affaire.**

 **\- Je retourne à Azkaban quand ?**

 **\- Eh bien...** soupira le docteur. **Vous devriez déjà être transféré à l'infirmerie de la prison, mais nous avons insisté pour vous garder ici, au cas où il y aurait eu des complications. A présent, ce n'est plus à moi de prendre les décisions.**

Puis, avec un signe de tête amical, le docteur sortit de la chambre, accompagné du second docteur et de l'infirmier, qui étaient restés en retrait. Théodore Nott les observa partir, et souffla légèrement. Il aurait préféré que quelqu'un reste avec lui, n'importe qui. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul.

Il entendit des voix derrière la porte, celle qui avait vu disparaître les médecins. Théodore, se doutant que l'on parlait de lui, tandis l'oreille en fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reconnut la voix du docteur Smethwyck, et une autre, plus grave, plus agressive. Il essaya alors de suivre la conversation, se concentrant sur les mots. Il avait toujours été doué pour écouter aux portes, c'était son jeu préféré lorsqu'il était enfant.

 **\- C'est un putain de prisonnier, Hip' !** grondait la voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Je sais, mais c'est un être humain avant tout. Il mérite le même respect et la même sympathie que l'on donne aux autres patients.** répondit doucement le médecin qui lui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt.

Théodore supposa donc que Hip' devait être son surnom. Il se demanda à qui il parlait, avant de se souvenir des regards haineux que le second docteur lui avait lancé tandis qu'il apprenait ce qui lui était arrivé. Ça devait donc être lui, la deuxième voix, qui avait craché le mot ''prisonnier'' comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte prononçable.

 **\- C'est un meurtrier ! Il ne mérite pas mon respect !**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien, Derek.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! On a fait des recherches. Celui que tu t'es acharné à soigner, c'est Théodore Nott. Il a assassiné son propre père en Octobre dernier. Et maintenant, il est à Azkaban.**

 **\- Oui, mais...**

 **\- Les prisonniers sont des bêtes sauvages, Hip'.** coupa sévèrement l'autre voix. **Peut-être même qu'il a fait d'autres trucs depuis, peut-être qu'il a tué un autre prisonnier. Je te connais, je sais que depuis toujours, tu veux voir le bien chez tout le monde. Mais il n'y a pas de bien chez les types comme lui. Il a tué son père ! Alors maintenant, on lui a sauvé la vie, on a fait notre job. Laisse les gardiens le ramener à Azkaban. Ça rassure personne qu'il y ait un taulard dans l'hôpital.**

 **\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Mais tu l'as vu ? Il est si jeune, et il avait l'air si perdu. Il est attaché, déboussolé, seul. On ne peut même pas lui montrer à quoi ressemble son visage, parce que les gardiens ont peur qu'il utilise le miroir pour nous attaquer. Je voulais juste... L'aider un peu.**

 **\- Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'après toutes ces années à travailler ici, tu as quand même gardé ton humanité !** rigola d'un ton plus détendu le second médecin. **Mais il faut que tu oublies ce prisonnier. C'est trop tard pour lui, il a basculé du mauvais côté. Allez viens, je t'offre un verre ! Ça a été une journée chargée !**

Théodore entendit des pas, qui s'éloignaient, et les voix s'amenuiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les entendre. Alors, il laissa couler une larme. Une seule.

Les gens de l'extérieur le voyaient comme un monstre. Les autres prisonniers n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Son père était mort, et sa mère été pratiquement devenue folle depuis qu'il avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Théodore était seul, sans personne pour le consoler. Et à cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, et le rassure.

La petite chambre où il était puait l'hôpital. C'était une odeur affreuse, comme si la mort avait imprégné les murs. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant, malgré les idées moroses qui lui traversaient l'esprit, malgré le manque insupportable de sa mère, Nott tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose de positif. Simplement, il n'y avait rien de positif dans sa vie. Il allait retourner à Azkaban, là où il s'était fait de nombreux ennemis. Il allait retourner dans un clan où il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Théodore essaya de se redresser, mais les sangles qui le maintenaient ne lui permettaient pas de relever plus que la tête, et sa douleur au cou l'en dissuada rapidement. Il se contenta donc de rester allongé, tournant simplement la tête vers le gardien qui l'avait rejoint. Il essaya de garder un visage impassible et un regard dur, comme à son habitude. Celui qu'il avait gardé de l'extérieur, qu'il avait copié sur son père. Il se savait impressionnant en temps normal. Moins que Malefoy, bien sûr, mais il semblait tout de même dangereux.

Seulement avec la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'était pas une menace. Ainsi, le gardien ne montra aucun signe de peur, simplement un dégoût et un mépris propre à tous les matons d'Azkaban. Il s'approcha du prisonnier, se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de son visage. Nott le reconnut enfin. C'était un gardien de l'unité Hogwart, à la solde de Malefoy. Nott les avait déjà vu magouiller ensemble, et il savait aussi que la moitié des matons de l'unité H, et peut-être même d'Azkaban, étaient des complices de Drago Malefoy.

Nott sentit sa température chuter tandis que la peur s'insinuait en lui. Ce gardien devait être là de la part de Malefoy. Nott espérait simplement que ce que son chef avait à lui dire était favorable. Le gardien sentit sa peur, sourit d'un air mauvais, et avoua :

 **\- J't'ai toujours trouvé mignon, même avec ta cicatrice à la joue. Mais là, ton œil et les marques de brûlures... Bordel, tu fais peur à voir, détenu.**

Puis il ricana, comme s'il se trouvait devant une situation particulièrement drôle.

Théodore ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait à présent, ça ne lui importait pas. La seule chose qu'il désirait, était que le gardien s'éloigne de lui et qu'il arrête de lui souffler son haleine fétide au visage. Il aurait voulu lui cracher dessus, pour faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, mais il était totalement incapable de se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il était toujours attaché.

Le gardien se releva, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de réanimation. Puis, il continua, d'une voix plus faible, mais toujours moqueuse :

 **\- Malefoy est pas content de toi.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama Nott. **Mais j'ai rien fait ! Si c'est pour l'incendie, j'me souviens de rien, c'est pas moi !**

 **\- En fait si, c'est d'ta faute. Il sait c'que t'as fait au p'tit irlandais. Et c'est à cause de lui l'incendie.**

 **\- C'est Finnigan qu'a provoqué l'incendie ? Mais com...**

 **\- Il est mort. Et c'est d'ta faute. T'as touché à l'irlandais alors que Malefoy t'avait ordonné de rester tranquille. T'es le responsable de tout ce merdier.**

Nott écarquilla les yeux, fixant sans comprendre le gardien. Pourquoi il lui racontait ça ? Et pourquoi l'annonce de la mort de Finnigan lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur ? Que se passait-il ? Malefoy le considérait responsable, et il avait peur de ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Qu'allait-il se passer quand il reviendrait à Azkaban ?

Le gardien toussota pour faire revenir l'attention du détenu sur lui. Et enfin, il annonça, d'une voix sans appel :

 **\- Malefoy veut qu'tu saches que t'es out. T'es plus dans le clan, Malefoy veut plus de toi. Dès que tu reviens à l'unité, tu restes loin d'eux. T'as pigé ?**

Nott hocha douloureusement la tête. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment seul. Il avait causé la mort d'un innocent, et il se retrouvait sans clan dans une prison remplie d'assassin. Il avait peur.

Le gardien lui lança un sourire mauvais, puis sortit de la chambre. Alors, Théodore serra les poings. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rouler en boule, se cacher la tête dans un oreiller et pleurer en silence. Seulement, il n'était plus libre. Il était un prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, dans la petite chambre. Les stores avaient été tirés pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'extérieur, et la lumière n'avait pas été allumée. Le peu de luminosité qui éclairait la pièce venait des minuscules interstices séparant les stores. Mais le soleil se couchait, et peu à peu, il se retrouvait dans le noir. Nott n'avait jamais aimé le noir, ni la nuit qui l'accompagnait. C'était la nuit que son père était le plus terrible. C'était la nuit que Théodore faisait semblant de dormir, pendant que son père finissait ses dernières bouteilles et frappaient sa mère si violemment qu'elle s'évanouissait toujours avant qu'il ne se lasse de lui faire du mal.

Il voulait tant que sa mère soit là. Qu'elle le rassure. Qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'était pas la bête sauvage que le médecin avait décrit. Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image du jeune Finnigan. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait provoqué sa mort. La mort d'un innocent. Il était devenu un véritable meurtrier, et ça lui faisait peur.

Nott fixa le plafond, essayant d'oublier que son œil droit était mort. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'une larme s'échappa, d'autres suivirent, et roulèrent sur ses joues, ponctuées par des tressautements de son corps dû à ses sanglots silencieux. Et Théodore Nott pleura, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Personne ne vint le voir, et il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures.

* * *

Ronald Weasley toucha sa joue encore meurtrie, réfléchissant à son prochain coup. Il n'avait jamais été doué au Poker. En fait, il se contentait de fixer les cartes qu'il avait en main, espérant recevoir une illumination ou un coup de pouce divin. Mais rien ne venait, et il devait simplement attendre que la partie soit finie et que ses amis de jeu l'aient correctement battu.

Il n'aimait pas jouer au Poker. Ce n'était pas le jeu qui le dérangeait, mais les souvenirs qu'il y associait. Lorsqu'il était pris dans une partie, il repensait instantanément à Cédric Diggory, qui avait tenté, plusieurs fois, de lui apprendre les règles. Cédric, mort depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Quand il pensait à la mort de son ami, il y avait toujours un sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui. Les gardiens avaient rapidement conclu à un suicide, mais Ron ne pouvait s'y résigner. Cédric s'était fait tuer, il en était sûr. Il ne se serait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement. Et puis, Cédric avait tout de même beaucoup provoqué le clan Malefoy, Ron ne doutait donc pas qu'ils soient mêlés à la pendaison du détenu.

Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à savoir qui l'avait tué. Il ne voulait pas connaître le coupable, et il ne voulait pas venger Diggory. Il avait été un ami, un compagnon de clan, mais il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour lui. La prison rendait peut-être les gens égoïste, centré sur eux-mêmes. De toute manière, Cédric était mort. Ça ne servirait plus à rien de ressasser le passé. Alors, lorsque Ron pensait à lui, il était triste, un peu. Puis il oubliait. On ne se fait pas de véritables amis à Azkaban.

Ron se sentait plutôt bien, à l'unité. Bien mieux qu'à l'extérieur. Il avait l'impression d'être plus libre à Azkaban, ce qui tenait d'un véritable paradoxe. Mais Ron ne réfléchissait pas à cela. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux en prison, ni même qu'il n'avait jamais peur, mais au moins, il se sentait moins vulnérable, moins faible. Il était entouré, avait un clan. Il se prenait des coups bien sûr, sa joue gauche pourrait en témoigner, mais ce n'était que des coups. Il ne subissait plus l'humiliation, la douleur, la honte, le dégoût de lui-même. C'était la prison qui l'avait libéré de la terrible vie dans laquelle il avait grandi.

Il savait que c'était étrange de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Pour beaucoup, la prison était un lieu atroce, où les détenus perdaient leur dernière once d'humanité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état d'Olivier Dubois pour comprendre combien Azkaban était semblable à l'Enfer. Lorsqu'il était revenu à l'unité, Ron ne l'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu. Olivier était sale, et il avait dangereusement maigri. Son visage était noirci par la poussière et la terre, ses joues creusées et son regard éteint. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au possible, et il avait les paupières mi-closes, parce que la lumière lui grillait les rétines. Il flottait dans ses habits de prisonnier, qui étaient étrangement propres par rapport à son corps poisseux. Ron avait su plus tard que Dubois avait été nu pendant tout son séjour au trou. Il l'avait regardé boitiller jusqu'à sa cellule et se débarbouiller le visage. Olivier avait ensuite bu quelques verres d'eau rapidement, comme s'il était déshydraté. Après un silence pesant, il avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vécu, même si Harry et Dean étaient déjà passé par là. La différence, l'atrocité de ce qu'il avait vécu, tenait plus du fait qu'il y était resté plus d'un mois. Dean leur avait expliqué que ce n'était pas normal, que les gardiens avaient outrepassés leurs droits, et que dans le règlement il était explicitement dit que les prisonniers ne pouvaient rester plus d'une semaine au trou. Harry s'était insurgé, et avait voulu entreprendre un plan de vengeance. Mais Olivier, épuisé, avait demandé à être seul et s'était plongé dans un sommeil doux et réparateur. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé.

Ron entendit soudainement des murmures dans l'unité, et releva la tête vers Harry Potter, qui était assis en face de lui. Son chef de clan avait les sourcils froncés, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le brun échangea un regard avec le prisonnier assit à sa droite, Dean Thomas. Dean haussa les épaules, et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'unité H en plissant les yeux. Harry grogna, puis se leva, et pivota lui aussi vers l'endroit que tous les prisonniers fixaient. Ron fit de même, observant au préalable autour de lui. Il nota que les détenus avaient tous le même genre de regard, un mélange brûlant d'horreur et de haine. Il glissa lentement son regard vers la porte d'entrée, et tomba sans surprise sur ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul prisonnier capable de provoquer cet effet immédiatement.

Blaise Zabini venait de passer la grande porte de l'unité Hogwart. Il s'arrêta, toisant tous les prisonniers présents dans la salle TV comme s'ils ne valaient rien. Son éternel sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres, il avança de quelques pas, continuant de fixer chaque visage avec un dédain visible et déstabilisant. Il marchait lentement, s'imposant comme un prince, et tous avaient peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire. Parce que personne n'avait oublié, malgré sa semaine d'absence, que Blaise Zabini était un véritable monstre. Alors, lorsqu'il croisait un regard, l'autre détournait rapidement les yeux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le provoquer. Et quand ça arrivait, le sourire mauvais de Zabini s'élargissait, et ses yeux brillaient de sadisme. Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance.

Il s'avança en direction de la table de Potter, fier de son effet. La salle TV semblait figée, tous étaient silencieux et attendaient la première action du fils Zabini. Allait-il frapper quelqu'un ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Violer quelqu'un ? Personne ne savait, tous appréhendaient. Parce que son premier geste serait déterminant pour comprendre les nouvelles alliances.

Zabini, avant d'atteindre la table où se trouvait le clan Potter, se dirigea vers Drago Malefoy. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, sans véritable animosité. Simplement, ils se savaient de force égale. Ce fut comme si toute l'unité Hogwart retenait d'un coup son souffle, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy tende la main et que Zabini s'en empare, informant par ce geste que l'italien faisait toujours partie du clan Malefoy. Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, crapuleux, comme si deux diables venaient de conclure un pacte particulièrement malveillant. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Malefoy fit rapidement un signe de tête à Flint et tous deux s'éloignèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Zabini tourna la tête, observa de nouveaux les prisonniers qui n'avaient cesser de le suivre du regard. Il avait toujours son sourire charmeur et dangereux, et certains nouveaux détenus, qui n'avaient peut-être pas encore eu affaire à lui, tremblotèrent de voir un homme à l'apparence si impressionnante et si menaçante. Mais ce n'est plus ce qui l'intéressait. Blaise continua son chemin, se dirigeant avec grâce jusqu'à la table de Potter.

Il salua d'un signe vif de tête le chef de clan, puis se plaça en face du jeune rouquin. Il lui sourit doucement, délaissant enfin le visage de psychopathe qu'il abordait depuis son retour. Il était vraiment sincère, et heureux de revoir Ron. Ron lui sourit en retour, un sourire un peu timide, rougissant légèrement. Puis, Blaise susurra :

 **\- Tu m'as manqué, _amore mio_.**

Mais rapidement, il fronça les sourcils, et porta sa main au visage de Ron, pinçant légèrement son menton pour lui tourner la tête. Il venait d'apercevoir la blessure qu'il avait à la joue gauche. Cela faisait quelques jours à présent, mais la brûlure qu'avait causé la semelle de Corner lui avait laissé une trace qui refusait de partir. Ron cicatrisait lentement, et il savait que dans moins d'une semaine il n'y aurait plus rien. Seulement, Zabini trouvait cela inadmissible que l'on s'en soit pris à son petit-ami. Il grogna :

 **\- Qui t'a fait ça ?**

 **\- C'est rien. Je te jure.** marmonna Ron en écartant la tête pour que Blaise lui lâche le menton.

 **\- T'as d'autres blessures ?**

Ron hocha négativement la tête en soupirant. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire pour sa côte qui lui faisait mal lorsqu'il y touchait.

 **\- Tu vas me dire le nom de ce** _ **figlio di puttana**_ **.** gronda Zabini, échafaudant déjà des plans d'une vengeance particulièrement atroce et douloureuse.

 **\- Non.** refusa catégoriquement Ron en croisant les bras.

Zabini l'incendia du regard, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non. Puis, il sourit amoureusement. C'était pour cela que Ron n'était pas comme tous les autres à ses yeux. Il osait lui répondre, quand bien même ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui.

 **\- Viens avec moi.** proposa l'italien d'une voix envoûtante en plongeant ses yeux brûlant dans ceux de Ron.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, échangea un regard rassurant avec Harry, lui affirmant silencieusement qu'il ne craignait rien, puis suivit Blaise qui partait en direction de la laverie. Une fois que le fils Zabini fut hors de la salle TV, les prisonniers eurent l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer.

Les deux amants pénétrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la laverie. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Blaise se tourna vers son rouquin avec un grand sourire joyeux. Alors, avec toute sa force, Ron lui balança une claque au visage. Et toujours aussi rapidement, une deuxième à l'autre joue. Zabini, que la première baffe avait surpris et étourdi, reprit tout de même facilement ses esprits et contra la troisième claque, empoignant la main de Ron brusquement. Il le tira à lui, collant leurs deux torses, et le poussa en arrière brusquement jusqu'à le plaquer contre un mur. Il maintenait le bras frappeur de Ron avec sa main valide, tandis qu'il le tenait fermement collé au mur en poussant son attelle en travers le torse du roux.

A présent Ron était accolé au mur, le souffle bruyant, et le regard furieux plongé dans celui tout aussi furax de Blaise. Mais là où le rouquin peinait à retrouver son souffle, Blaise quant à lui avait un sourire provocateur. Il souffla, de sa voix charmeuse et envoûtante, comme celle du chasseur sadique ayant enfin attrapé sa proie :

 **\- Tu sais que malgré mes sentiments, _amore,_ je reste le même. Ne m'oblige pas à être méchant avec toi.**

 **\- Tu l'as mérité.** annonça simplement Ron, sans véritable méchanceté dans la voix.

Blaise éclata d'un rire moqueur, et relâcha son amant, qui se massa en grimaçant la main avec laquelle il avait frappé l'italien. Celui-ci s'était écarté un peu, et le fixant, d'un œil amusé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** questionna-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. Puis, il avança les bras, prenant une posture d'innocent, et fit une moue penaude qui cachait mal ses véritables sentiments : il se moquait gentiment de Ron. Il affirma : **Je n'ai rien fait depuis la dernière fois,** _ **tesoro. Te lo giuro**_ **.**

 **\- Tu l'as dit !** s'énerva légèrement Ron en s'approchant de Blaise. **Tu as dit à Malefoy ce que mes frères m'avaient fait !**

Blaise sortit rapidement de son état moqueur et un peu attendri. Il fronça les sourcils, perdit son sourire, et répliqua d'un ton pressant, très sérieux :

 **\- C'était avant. Je ressentais rien pour toi, et Malefoy est mon** _ **capo**_ **! Mais c'est différent maintenant.** assura-t-il, appuyant sur ses mots et regardant fixement Ron pour le convaincre de le croire.

Ron sourit alors. Il était conscient que ce qu'il venait d'entendre serait ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'excuses. Il savait bien que Blaise ne lui demanderait pas pardon, qu'il ne regrettait pas. Et pour tout dire, Ron s'en fichait. Il le confirma d'ailleurs :

 **\- Je t'en veux pas... Enfin, pas trop. On est pas dans le même camp, toi et moi. Et surtout, j'me souviens que cette fois-là, t'aurais pu me faire bien pire que ça...**

 **\- Écoute, _amore_ : je m'en fous de tous les autres, maintenant. On est dans le même camp, notre camp. Je suis de ton côté, et seulement de ton côté. Ok ?**

Zabini n'avait pas soulevé la fin de la phrase de Ron, et ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il aimait avoir en mémoire, parce que ça lui rappelait cruellement quel monstre était Blaise. Combien ce jour-là, après avoir été trahit par son clan, Ron avait échappé de peu à ce qu'il haïssait le plus : le viol. Combien Zabini avait été proche de le baiser sans aucun regret. Et c'était insupportable de se souvenir de cela, parce qu'ensuite il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait aimer un type comme lui. Un violeur psychopathe.

Et même, comment pouvait-il lui pardonner d'avoir révélé ses secrets les plus terribles ? Il n'était pas comme ça, habituellement. Il ne devrait pas l'aimer, il ne devrait pas lui pardonner. Il ne devrait pas lui faire de plus en plus confiance. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas même le besoin de lui pardonner parce que ça lui semblait évident. Blaise avait divulgué son passé à Malefoy, le plus gros connard d'Azkaban, et Ron s'en fichait. Parce que c'était Blaise, parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait tout lui pardonner, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et peut-être aussi, parce qu'il était lui aussi un monstre. Il avait bien tué de sang-froid, non ?

Alors, Ron releva les yeux, cligna rapidement des paupières, et sourit à son amant. Zabini se rapprocha de lui d'une grande enjambée, et lui releva doucement le menton, plongeant ses yeux brûlants dans les deux perles bleues qu'étaient ceux de Ron. Il se sentait fondre à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard, où se battait la colère et la tristesse, et où toujours l'innocence flottait, comme si elle était immortelle dans cet esprit pourtant brisé.

 **\- Tu me pardonnes, vraiment ?** chuchota Zabini en le fixant avec tout l'amour dont il était possible.

Ron hocha légèrement la tête. Il sentait que durant le temps que durerait leur histoire, il allait devoir pardonner beaucoup. Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt à ça, mais il voulait essayer, à cause de ce putain de sentiment étrange qui lui étreignait délicieusement le cœur quand il voyait l'italien.

Blaise se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, eut un petit sourire charmeur et susurra :

 **- _Baciami._**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Embrasse-moi.**

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le visage de Zabini, Ron l'embrassa tout doucement, et Blaise sourit en répondant au baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent, continuant de mouvoir leurs lèvres avec lenteur, comme si leurs deux corps étaient pris dans une danse langoureuse, entraînés par une musique voluptueuse qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre.

Ron aimait ces instants-là. Il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle, pas de colère ni de haine. Blaise arrêtait d'être le manipulateur et le psychopathe qu'il était à son habitude, et devenait son amant, celui qu'il aimait, contre toute attente. Il releva la main et lui caressa le cou, approfondissant leur baiser. C'était doux, c'était chaleureux. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Que le calme n'était pas fait pour eux. Et Blaise aussi le savait, puisqu'il s'écarta de lui-même au bout d'un moment.

Pour l'instant, Blaise se contrôlait plutôt bien. Il avait des envies bien sûr, ses pulsions n'avaient pas disparu et il ne les combattait pas. Elles faisaient partie de lui, et il s'aimait ainsi. Mais il faisait des efforts, il s'interdisait certaines pensées, pour ne pas risquer de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire perdre Ron. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il l'avait décidé, et par conséquent qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel. Il s'étonnait de voir qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Il tenait ses engagements. Seulement, il se connaissait. Il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment ainsi, quand bien même il aimait profondément Ron. Il était un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sexe, et il replongerait très certainement. Il ferait sûrement du mal à Ron. Très bientôt, il ne pourra plus s'arrêter après un simple baiser. Il voudra plus, et quand son amant le lui refusera, alors il ira chercher autre part. Blaise sait qu'il ne violera jamais Ron. Bien des fois il en avait eu envie, et il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais il en attaquera d'autres, et ça fera souffrir Ron. Et il le perdra.

Il lâcha un dernier sourire amoureux en direction du rouquin, et lui annonça :

 **\- J'vais aller voir les gars pour qu'ils m'racontent ce que j'ai loupé. Je te rejoins plus tard, _amore._**

Ron acquiesça en répondant à son sourire, et l'observa partir avec son habituelle démarche assurée. Il pouffa en voyant à quelle vitesse Blaise pouvait passer du gars sympa qu'il connaissait au connard violent que toute la prison redoutait. C'était étrange, et en même temps, une partie de lui était heureuse de voir que lui seul connaissait cette facette de la personnalité de Blaise.

Il sortit de la laverie. A chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte de cette pièce pour retourner dans la grande salle de l'unité, Ron avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. La laverie était une pièce humide, chaude et bruyante. C'était un endroit confiné où l'odeur persistante de lessive bon-marché avait imprégnée les murs, et où les grosses machines à laver produisaient une fournaise à laquelle les prisonniers s'habituaient facilement. Quand ils en sortaient, ils étaient alors brusquement assaillis par le froid qui régnait dans l'unité, et par l'effluve de transpiration et de fer qui flottait partout.

Ron frissonna et avança rapidement à travers les tables de la salle TV. Il slalomait habilement entre les détenus. Il avait pris cette habitude rapidement, ne supportant pas le contact. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapidement, et il bouscula d'un coup d'épaule un prisonnier. Un grand et musclé, le crâne chauve, l'œil mauvais, la bouche mordante. Le stéréotype même du prisonnier tortionnaire. Il faisait presque deux têtes de plus que Ron, et lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux pour le regarder, remarquant au passage son torse démesurément développé, il déglutit difficilement. Il venait très certainement de provoquer celui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer.

 **\- Désolé.** marmonna la montagne faite homme, en lançant à Ron un regard apeuré.

Ron fronça les sourcils en fixant le dos du prisonnier qui s'en allait d'un pas rapide. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi était-ce ce taulard pourtant plus fort que lui qui avait fui ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait eu peur, alors qu'il aurait pu écraser Ron avec son poing ? C'était incompréhensible.

 **\- T'es le mec le plus protégé d'Azkaban, mon pote.** annonça une voix à sa droite. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître Harry Potter. Celui-ci continua, d'un ton mi amusé mi blasé : **Tu fais partie de mon clan, et t'es aussi protégé par le clan Malefoy. Mais surtout, t'as la Famille Zabini de ton côté. Personne te fera plus jamais de mal.**

Puis, il posa rapidement sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, et l'informa :

 **\- J'dois voir Malefoy pour régler un truc. Trouve Dean, j'veux pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps. Et fais pas de connerie.**

* * *

Une goutte de sueur coula de son front jusqu'à son menton, puis s'écrasa contre la joue de l'homme en dessous de lui. Les deux corps, moites, enlacés, se mouvaient dans une même symbiose envoûtante. Leurs souffles étaient irréguliers, leurs cheveux humides de sueurs, leurs lèvres rougies de baisers. Ils étaient nus, mais ils n'avaient pas froid, bien au contraire. L'air autour d'eux était tiède et chargé de luxure. Un halètement de plaisir plus fort que les autres franchi les lèvres du blond.

Harry Potter écarta les jambes un peu plus pour permettre à Drago Malefoy de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui. Son dos ripait contre le carrelage dur et froid de la salle des douches, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, noyé dans un plaisir douloureusement bon. Au-dessus de lui, Malefoy ondulait sensuellement le bassin, pénétrant son amant avec douceur et puissance. Il sentait les chairs de Potter se serrer convulsivement à mesure qu'il frappait vigoureusement la prostate du brun. Les joues légèrement rougies par l'effort, Malefoy accéléra bientôt la cadence. Son sexe comprimé dans l'intimité chaude et moelleuse, il se sentait perdre le contrôle.

Malefoy agrippa les cheveux de Potter entre ses doigts, et serra sa poigne, arrachant un cri de douleur au brun qui ouvrit les yeux. Le blond donna un profond coup de bassin, sans prévenir. Harry hurla, et demanda prestement à Drago de recommencer, la voix enrouée et entrecoupée de grognements incontrôlables. Plongeant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, Drago l'embrassa passionnément et glissa de nouveau en lui de la même manière, allant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, écrasant les fesses d'Harry contre le haut de ses cuisses. Il sentit soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il relâcha les cheveux de Potter, et posa brusquement le plat de ses mains contre le sol, de part et d'autre de la tête d'Harry. Puis, il releva la tête, fixant son regard sur le visage de l'autre, le reluquant sans vergogne. Potter était bandant. Il avait les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper des gémissements plaintifs, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, encore humides, les yeux papillonnants sous le plaisir subi. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées de désir. Il semblait presque fou, quémandant dans un souffle laborieux la possibilité de jouir.

Brutalement, Drago s'enfonça en Harry d'un puissant coup de rein, et recommença encore et encore, prenant un rythme infernal. Il ferma les yeux, en proie à un plaisir qui le débordait. Leurs mouvements n'avaient plus rien de gracieux, ils n'étaient plus que des bêtes, des animaux cherchant la satisfaction de la manière la plus violente possible. Malefoy donnait des coups désordonnés, son membre malmenant l'intimité de Potter, qui en redemandait en hurlant.

Et Malefoy se sentit venir. Il força une dernière fois l'intérieur de son amant d'un coup particulièrement intense, et son corps eut un soubresaut. Sous lui, Harry se contracta de la tête au pied, et émit un grognement obscène. Ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Puis, sans se retirer du corps de son amant, Drago s'abandonna, s'effondrant entre les bras de Potter, totalement repu. Harry, tout aussi comblé, ferma les yeux en passant sa main dans la chevelure trempée de Malefoy.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, comme entourés d'un cocon douillet et chaleureux. Ils étaient bien, enlacés ainsi, ils avaient l'impression que plus rien n'existait. Qu'ils n'étaient personne, simplement deux corps s'emboîtant à merveille et finissant une formidable partie de jambes en l'air. Mais ils étaient Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Ils étaient à Azkaban. Ils étaient ennemis.

Difficilement, Drago poussa sur ses bras et se détacha du corps de Potter. Ce dernier gronda douloureusement lorsque le sexe du blond quitta son intimité, puis s'assit lui aussi, cherchant ses vêtements d'un regard encore brouillé. Il retrouva son T-shirt poisseux de prisonnier rapidement, et l'enfila. Le froid mordant de la prison venait de se rappeler soudainement à lui, et il frissonna. Plus loin, Malefoy s'était déjà levé et habillé, et se passait consciencieusement de l'eau sur le visage et dans les cheveux, essayant de perdre cette allure post-orgasme qu'Harry trouvait très excitante. Il remit son pantalon, maugréant lorsqu'il sentit une petite dose de sperme coulé entre ses cuisses. Il se nettoierait dans sa cellule avec du papier toilette. Il ne voulait pas que le blond le voie dans une position qu'il jugeait humiliante.

 **\- Pourquoi on fait ça ?**

La question était sortie sans qu'il puisse vraiment se contrôler. Mais en voyant Malefoy, qui se fixait dans le petit miroir crade, arrangeant minutieusement son apparence pour que personne ne devine ce qu'ils venaient de se produire, Harry n'avait pu empêcher cette question de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils se détestaient, non ? En tout cas, lui haïssait Malefoy de tout son être. Et ils savaient bien tous les deux que c'était une connerie de coucher ensemble, puisqu'ils s'acharnaient à cacher les preuves ensuite.

Drago se retourna lentement vers lui en plissant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter ainsi. Il l'avait vu en colère, il l'avait vu enragé, il l'avait vu triste, il l'avait vu conspirateur. Mais jamais il n'avait vu cet air perdu sur le visage de son ennemi. C'était perturbant.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'explique la baise, Potter ?** se moqua Drago.

 **\- Non.** grogna Harry en se frottant la nuque. Il regrettait d'avoir prononcé ces mots. **C'est juste que... Bordel, j'te déteste. T'es un putain de connard. Tu m'fais faire des trucs horribles à cause d'un putain de chantage. Pourquoi on baise ?**

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir son ennemi. Harry avait l'air dérouté, il semblait ne pas savoir vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Et Malefoy savait que deux choix s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait ridiculiser Potter, attaquer cette faiblesse et montrer une fois de plus sa supériorité. Il aimait faire cela, il aimait exploiter les courts moments de doutes qu'avaient ses ennemis, et visiblement, Harry était en plein dedans. Il aurait simplement à ricaner, à balancer une phrase bien blessante dont il avait le secret. Le frapper peut-être. Mon Dieu, il adorerait frapper Potter.

Mais contre toute attente, le blond choisi la seconde option. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi il était passé à côté d'une occasion de se moquer du brun, de l'humilier une fois de plus. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui aussi s'était posé cette question, et qu'il avait tout autant besoin d'une réponse. Peut-être parce qu'après une séance de sexe aussi géniale avec son ennemi, il ne ressentait pas vraiment l'envie d'en faire son punching-ball verbal.

Alors, il fixa Potter de son regard le moins hautain. Cela lui demanda un véritable effort de concentration, il avait l'impression que depuis son arrivée à Azkaban il ne s'était jamais départi de se regard. Puis, de sa voix froide et détachée, il répondit :

 **\- T'es un putain de connard aussi, Potter. J'peux pas te blairer non plus. Et j'suis pas une tapette. J'aime pas les mecs, tu piges ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me baises alors ?** s'énerva légèrement Harry.

 **\- J'crois que... J'crois que c'est notre façon de nous taper sur la gueule. Tu vois, on peut pas se piffer, mais j'pense que tu te ferais chier sans moi. Et moi pareil.**

 **\- On baise pour pas avoir à se tuer ?**

Malefoy se figea. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Il se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue, réfléchissant à vive allure. En face de lui, il sentait les yeux brillants de Harry sur lui. Il savait que son ennemi espérait une réponse.

Potter avait raison. Tout du moins en partie. S'ils couchaient ensemble, c'était bien pour ne pas avoir à s'entre-tuer. Parce que depuis que Potter avait débarqué à Azkaban, empiétant directement sur le territoire établi de Drago, celui-ci devait reconnaître qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins. Il avait une raison de se lever et de continuer le reste de la journée. Il avait un but. Et c'était un véritable luxe en prison, car dans cet endroit la dépression était si proche, omniprésente. Si facile d'accès. Mais sa haine envers Potter lui donnait une raison de se battre. Seulement, ils étaient des ennemis, des chefs, et il fallait fatalement que l'un soit tué par l'autre au bout d'un moment. Leur petit jeu avait déjà beaucoup duré, peut-être trop. Le problème était que si l'un mourait, l'autre se retrouverait sans ennemi à combattre, sans distraction. Alors, pour éliminer cette rage envers l'autre sans pour autant avoir à tuer, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'affronter en couchant ensemble.

Et il fallait le reconnaître : ils avaient été attirés l'un par l'autre dès le début. A l'instant où il l'avait vu, sans même le connaître encore, Harry avait voulu coucher avec le blond. Et le fait que Potter le défi ouvertement et devant tous avait provoqué un désir brûlant chez Malefoy, qui avait depuis l'envie de soumettre sexuellement le brun.

Mais la conversation n'allait pas dans le bon sens. Malefoy savait qu'il devait faire très attention à sa prochaine phrase. Il ne devait pas avouer que Potter était devenu presque indispensable à sa santé mentale. Potter devait avoir peur de lui, avoir peur de mourir de sa main. Alors, prenant son port altier et sa voix profondément froide, le blond répliqua :

 **\- Ecoute bien, Potter : j'peux te buter quand je veux. Si on baise, c'est parce que t'as le meilleur cul de cette putain d'unité. Mais c'est tout, t'es juste ma salope.**

Harry releva un sourcil, froissé. Puis, il se rendit compte que c'était de cette manière que Malefoy parlait, toujours hautain et méprisant. Et en le scrutant plus profondément, il remarqua que cette fois-ci, ce ton désagréable cachait une autre attention. Malefoy mentait. Il ne pensait pas d'Harry ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne pensait pas non plus à le tuer. C'était plus que ça. Alors, puisque le blond ne voulait rien dire, ne voulait pas faire évoluer les choses entre eux, Harry décida de briser la glace en étant honnête.

 **\- J'te respecte, Malefoy. Et je sais que toi aussi. T'es mon ennemi, et j'te déteste j'te jure, j'ai envie de te casser ta gueule de con. Mais j'te respecte, j'te tuerai pas.**

 **\- T'as des couilles.** répliqua sérieusement le blond. **C'est pour ça que t'es pas mort Potter.**

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. C'était suffisant. Harry comprit ce que Malefoy ne voulait pas lui dire, qu'il le respectait tout autant, et que petit à petit, ils étaient devenus indispensables l'un à l'autre. Harry savait que sans Malefoy, sa vie à Azkaban serait d'un ennui désastreux. Peut-être même que s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, il se serait suicidé dès le départ. A quoi bon vivre lorsque l'on est condamné à la prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Quant à Drago, Potter lui avait sans aucun doute apporter une distraction non négligeable. Grâce à lui, il avait un but, il avait un jeu. A leur rencontre, ils avaient commencé une gigantesque et meurtrière partie d'échec, qui les avait finalement sauvés tous les deux.

Sans plus un mot, ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de la salle des douches. Cette pièce était un peu reculée de l'unité, et se trouvait au même niveau que la salle TV. Les gardiens pouvaient tout de même garder un œil sur les allées et venues, ils en apercevaient la porte de leur cabine située à côté de l'entrée de l'unité H. Malefoy avait prévenu les matons qu'il avait à sa botte que lorsqu'ils voyaient Potter et lui y entrer, ils ne devaient surtout pas les déranger.

Ils se suivirent, contournant les grandes colonnes grisâtres qui portaient l'étage supérieur, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle TV. Là, ils virent un mouvement d'agitation qui n'avait rien de normal. Tous deux s'inquiétèrent. Ce genre de rassemblement sous tension n'arrivait que lors des débuts d'émeutes, mais ça ne pouvait être ça. Ils étaient les deux prisonniers les plus importants de cette unité, ils en auraient forcément été prévenu. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de différent, ils ne sentaient pas la haine propre à une rébellion.

Harry s'avança doucement dans la salle et s'approcha de l'amas de détenus qui semblaient s'être former autour de quelques choses de précis. Il slaloma lentement entres les prisonniers, ne voulant pas en bousculer un et créer une bagarre. Il dut tout de même faire porter sa voix pour que certains s'écartent de son chemin. Derrière lui, Malefoy le suivait au même rythme, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y comprenait pas plus, il n'avait jamais vu ça depuis la création de l'unité Hogwart. Ils entendaient les murmures des autres prisonniers, sans arriver à percevoir quelque chose de concret.

Potter repéra Ron et Neville Longdubat, et les rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Puis, il demanda, criant pour se faire entendre :

 **\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

 **\- Y'a la télé qui fonctionne !** répondit Neville, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **\- C'est juste parce que y'a la putain de télé qui marche !** critiqua Malefoy, mais son mépris disparut sous le hurlement. **J'vois pas c'que ça à de génial ! C'est juste une putain de télé de merde !**

 **\- Mais on s'en fout de la télé !** répliqua Neville tout sourire. **C'est c'qu'y s'dit qu'est important !**

Malefoy leva un sourcil dubitatif :

 **\- Et ça dit quoi ?**

 **\- C'est une émission qui parle du plus grand connard du siècle ! Tu savais qu'un type a fait un truc tellement horrible que personne ose dire son nom ? Et tu sais comment on l'appelle ? ''Vous-savez-qui'' !**

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

 _ **Dottoressa :**_ Docteure

Famiglia : Famille

 _ **Padrino :**_ Parrain (dans le sens mafieux du terme)

 _ **Coglione**_ : Connard

 _ **Porca puttana troia**_ : Putain de bordel de merde

 _ **Merci**_ :marchandises

 _ **Cazzo :**_ Merde (ou putain)

 _ **Amore (mio):**_ Mon romantique

 _ **Figlio di puttana :**_ Fils de pute

 _ **Tesoro :**_ Trésor

 _ **Te lo giuro :**_ Je te le jure

 _ **Chef**_ : Chef

 _ **Baciami**_ : Embrasse-moi

* * *

Verdict? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

 **P'tite confession:** J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Et que vous ne pensez pas que ça part n'importe comment. En fait, pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas prévu ça avec cette fiction. Qu'elle soit aussi étoffée, avec autant d'histoires et de personnages... A un moment, j'ai eu peur de m'être perdue. Mais maintenant je vois la fin, alors ça va mieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à m'organiser, avec tout ce petit monde.

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé le passage avec Sirius Black? Vous tenez un nouveau connard à détester. Lestranges. La relation entre Sirius et Severus est fascinante à écrire, parce que même moi je suis perdue. Comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre, j'ai envie qu'ils se détestent mais quand j'écris sur l'un l'autre n'est jamais loin.

Et la presque rencontre entre Charlie Weasley et Blaise Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a inspiré pour la suite? Comment va se dérouler leur vraie rencontre, à votre avis?

Pour ce qui est de la relation Charlie et Hermione Granger, je l'avais en tête depuis le début de la fiction. J'avais imaginé toute une histoire parallèle avec eux, mais... Ben en fait, il y a eu d'autres histoires et j'ai pas eu la possibilité de les caser. Pour tout dire, Charlie devait normalement arriver bien avant dans la fiction, mais finalement j'ai préféré faire comme ça.

Ensuite, le GRAND et (non)-ATTENDU retour de Théodore Nott ! Il vous avait manqué? Non, hein? Bon, à part la haine féroce que certains éprouvent envers ce personnage, quel sentiment a-t-il déclenché ? Fais-t-y pas un peu de peine quand même? D'ailleurs ! **In(fo)portante** : le docteur qui est gentil avec Nott, c'est donc Hippocrate Smethwyck. Dans le bouquin, c'est le guérisseur du "service des blessures par créatures vivantes" de St Mangouste. Véridique. J'suis allée chercher. Pour vous. Et sinon, l'autre, qui s'appelle donc Derek, bah en fait... C'est par rapport à Grey's Anatomy et Derek Shepherd. Par rapport à la réaction qu'il a eu dans je sais plus quel épisode, où il devait soigné un prisonnier condamné à mort. J'ai imaginé le personnage comme lui. On va dire que c'est un petit caméo, puisque de toute manière il n'est pas important dans l'histoire.

Plus sympatoche: les retrouvailles de Blaise et Ron ! Content? Vous vous y attendiez? Est-ce que vous comprenez les réactions de Ron, est-ce que vous auriez pardonner à sa place? Moi, je peux dire qu'une chose: l'amour. Mais en fait, j'vais vous faire une **p'tite confession n°2** : pour leur relation conflictuelle, je m'inspire librement du couple Damon et Elena de **The Vampire Diaries**. Comment lui est un monstre la plupart du temps, et comment elle lui pardonne parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'il est sympa parfois. Bah Blaise et Ron, c'est pareil.

Enfin, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. J'ai vu des reviews qui me disent que cette relation est un peu étrange, parce qu'ils se détestent et ils couchent ensemble, et c'est pas logique. Je comprends. Je pense, en fait, ne pas bien avoir expliquer cette relation de mon point de vu. Donc, _mea culpa_.

 **J'explique:** ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se détestent qu'ils couchent ensemble. Ils ont eu envie de coucher ensemble avant de se détester. Et comme ils sont butés et violents tous les deux, ils cèdent à leur pulsion sans pour autant arrêter d'être ennemis. Par contre, ça influence quand même leur relation et les sentiments qu'ils ont, ce qui fait qu'ils se détestent de moins en moins. Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus compréhensible maintenant.

Pour ce qui est de la fin... J'ai rien à dire, à par que vous allez être content. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce qu'à fait Harry pour finir à Azkaban! Alors, on va jouer à un petit jeu (on est en vacances ou on ne l'est pas): **avec tous les indices que j'ai déposé ici-et-là dans la fiction, avez-vous deviner ce qu'il a fait?** Celui/celle qui sera le plus proche gagnera... Rien, pourra être super fier(e) de lui/elle!

Bon, bah voilà, rendez-vous très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez-pas à mettre une petite review ça me réchauffe le coeur à chaque fois!

 **Bisous !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody !**

Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre, avec la GRANDE révélation ! Mais qu'a donc fait Harry Potter ? Mais qui va encore mourir dans l'unité Hogwart ?

Toutes les réponses et bien plus encore dans ce nouveau chapitre ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Olivier Dubois, matricule 96D302. Condamné pour mise en danger de mineur et homicide involontaire.

Sentence : 20 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 15 ans.

* * *

 _\- Édition spéciale ! -_

 _Bonjour à tous. A la une du Journal de 15h, « Vous-savez-qui : le massacre du 12 octobre 1999 ». Souvenez-vous, il y a bientôt cinq mois de cela, l'affaire terrible qui avait secouée tout le pays. Cette affreuse tuerie perpétrée au sein de l'orphelinat pour garçons Wool, que beaucoup qualifie de massacre, et qui, encore aujourd'hui, reste très présente dans notre quotidien. Un reportage de Rita Skeeter._

 _\- C'est ici, au cœur de la capitale, que s'est déroulée, le 12 octobre dernier, la grande tuerie qui clôturera sinistrement notre 20ème siècle. Le lieu ? L'orphelinat pour garçons Wool, construit en 1926. Un établissement reconnu pour son sérieux, et qui maintenant est devenu, un champ de ruines sur le point d'être rasé. La raison ? Ce massacre effroyable, d'une violence rare et sanglante, qui a taché à tout jamais ce lieu et le cœur des habitants._

 _Rappelez-vous : cette affaire s'était déroulée dans la journée du 12 octobre dernier. Un homme en cagoule, armé et préparé, était entré peu avant 13h dans l'orphelinat. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fera 14 victimes, dont 10 enfants et 4 membres du personnels. Il tuera ensuite le directeur de l'orphelinat, Mr Jedusor, puis ressortira rapidement dans la rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fera exploser le bâtiment, entraînant la mort d'une cinquantaine d'enfants, et une vingtaine de blessés. A la fin de cette journée morbide, seul 17 enfants auront survécu. Personne, du côté du personnel de l'établissement. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de ce qu'avait été cet orphelinat._

 _Ce qui a rendu cette affaire si terrible, est que l'acte semble totalement gratuit. Nous ne savons rien de ce meurtrier. Il n'y a ni image, ni témoignage, de celui que l'on nomme à présent : ''vous-savez-qui''. Ce surnom angoissant, souvent chuchoté, fait de ce meurtrier un véritable mystère. Les seules informations véridiques que nous possédons actuellement, sont la certitude de son arrestation, peu de temps après le massacre, ainsi que son procès devant la cour d'assises, qui s'est déroulé à huis-clos, selon la décision des magistrats, et duquel a résulté une condamnation à perpétuité sans possibilité de libération anticipée. Nous ne savons ni son nom, ni son passé. Les théories d'un attentat ont tout de suite été démentis par les forces de police, qui nous ont affirmé que ce massacre n'avait été revendiqué par aucun groupuscule terroriste. Vengeance personnelle ou véritable folie meurtrière ? Les opinions divergent, et les suppositions alimentent, encore, toutes les conversations._

 _Nous en savons aujourd'hui un peu plus sur le déroulement de cette journée noire. L'homme aurait franchi le portail de l'orphelinat en tout début d'après-midi, le visage recouvert d'une cagoule noire et armé d'une mitrailleuse et de deux pistolets semi-automatiques. Les orphelins se trouvaient alors au réfectoire, finissant leur déjeuner, sans savoir que cela allait être leur dernier. C'est là que le tireur se serait dirigé en premier. Il aurait tiré à l'aveugle, sans but précis, touchant les enfants et les deux cantinières. Suite à ce bain de sang, il aurait embarqué avec lui deux enfants encore vivants, d'après les témoignages des survivants, et il se serait dirigé vers le bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat, tuant au passage trois enfants et deux surveillants avec son pistolet._

 _Le directeur, Mr Tom Jedusor, était connu dans son quartier. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sans femme ni enfant, qui avait consacré toute sa vie à son orphelinat. Il était pieux, et ses amis se souviennent de lui comme d'un homme bon, totalement dévoué à ses orphelins. Sa mort, n'en est que plus tragique._

 _Les sources provenant des médecins légistes qui ont examinés le corps s'accordent à dire que Jedusor a été torturé avant de mourir. Lui, les deux enfants otages et le tireur seraient restés environ dix minutes seuls dans son bureau. Nous n'en savons pas plus à ce sujet, si ce n'est que les médecins légistes sont formels : un des enfants otages a été brûlé-vif et le second portait des marques de sévices dues à un viol. Les fluides retrouvés dans le rectum de ce jeune garçon de 12 ans sont ceux du directeur Jedusor, la police suppose que le tireur fou a obligé ses deux victimes à avoir un rapport anal._

 _Le tireur serait ensuite ressorti dans la rue, s'échappant du bâtiment par une fenêtre. Il se serait caché quelques mètres plus loin, et aurait ensuite, déclenché l'explosion. Une explosion terrible, qui provoquera l'effondrement de l'orphelinat, entraînant la mort de 52 enfants présents à l'intérieur, ainsi que celle de deux autres surveillants. Armé d'une mitrailleuse, il aurait tiré depuis la rue sur les enfants essayant de fuir les flammes, et sur les civils qui tentaient de porter secours aux victimes. 3 civils ont été gravement touchés._

 _Aujourd'hui encore, les habitants se souviennent. De nombreux témoignages nous sont parvenus, tous relatant les mêmes faits, la même violence. Rien, aucun mot ne pourra jamais décrire l'atrocité de cette terrible journée du 12 octobre. Cet affreux massacre qui nous semble totalement gratuit, sans véritable cause. Mais, comme le dit le commissaire de police, Kingsley Shacklebolt, chargé de l'arrestation : « Y a-t-il une bonne raison de tuer des enfants ? Qui d'autre qu'un monstre pourrait arriver à une telle violence ? ». Les orphelins resteront dans nos mémoires, et dans celles des survivants. Les 17 enfants ayant survécu ont été placés dans d'autres orphelinats, où nous espérons qu'ils couleront à présent, des jours heureux._

 _C'était Rita Skeeter, pour le Journal de 15h._

* * *

Les derniers mots de la journaliste résonnèrent dans toute l'unité Hogwart. L'irritation que sa voix claquante et aiguë avait provoquée avait été remplacée par un silence de plomb, un vide tendu. Comme si la fraction de seconde servant à comprendre la portée des mots prononcés par cette journaliste s'était étirée, parce qu'il fallait du temps pour assimiler l'horreur. Les prisonniers et les gardiens étaient sous le choc. Ils vivaient en Enfer, ils avaient tous vu et fait des choses affreuses, mais rien n'égalait ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Et comme si le son ne suffisait pas, ils avaient eu les images. Des photographies de l'orphelinat Wool en ruine, totalement détruit. Des débris partout, des restes de la bâtisse amoncelés sur un terrain cramé. Et entre toutes ces pierres et ces poutres, des tâches de sang, rendues floues par la qualité de la télévision, et donc d'autant plus glauques. Mais surtout, au milieu des décombres, à moitié enseveli sous un amas de bois, un corps sans vie, d'un jeune enfant. Il ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 10 ans, et fixait, l'œil vaporeux, la caméra. Il devait y en avoir d'autres, la journaliste avait parlé d'environ soixante enfants morts cette journée-là. Mais on voyait mal, la fumée épaisse avait dû gêner le cameraman, qui n'avait fait que contourner les vestiges de ce qu'avait été un l'orphelinat. Sur les dernières secondes de l'image, la caméra avait balayée lentement les survivants alignés plus loin, les plus petits pleurant, les plus grands fixant les ruines avec effroi. Ils étaient tellement peu que c'en était insoutenable.

Il y eut un murmure, et soudain, tous les prisonniers s'agitèrent. Comme unis par une même rage, ils insultèrent cette ordure dont ils ne savaient rien, mais qui, si d'aventure elle se trouvait à Azkaban, allait connaître leur fureur à tous. Entouré de Neville Longdubat et de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter se tassa un peu, puis se dit que ça allait faire suspect. Il se releva donc, et s'arma de la même colère. Personne ne devait deviner que ce monstre, ce ''vous-savez-qui'', était plus près qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Les réactions ne l'avaient pas surpris. Il s'attendait forcément à une indignation commune, et à cette déferlante d'injures et de menaces de mort qui s'abattait dans l'unité H. Ses yeux émeraudes parcourant la salle TV, ne tombèrent que sur des visages déformés par la violence, et sur des poings brandis en direction du plafond en plâtre gris, mimant des promesses de vengeance pour tous ces orphelins qui n'avaient pas de famille pour s'en charger. Harry aurait voulu avoir le courage de s'imposer à tous, de reconnaître ce massacre comme étant le sien, et de s'expliquer. La journaliste n'avait pas tout dit. Ce n'était pas sa faute, personne ne connaissait la véritable histoire, à par lui. Seulement, ce genre de courage suicidaire, il ne l'avait pas. Aussi préféra-t-il s'éclipser quand Malefoy lui en fit le signe, et suivre le beau blond jusqu'à la salle de douches qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils y pénétrèrent rapidement, et Drago ferma la porte. Cela n'atténua pas vraiment les cris des autres détenus, mais les étouffa un peu, les rendant plus supportables. Harry savait que c'était contre lui qu'ils en avaient, et avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il en eut la certitude : personne ne devait jamais faire le lien entre ce massacre et lui. Personne ne devait savoir.

Malefoy s'était assis contre le meuble des lavabos, et fixait Potter d'un regard étrange. Comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Harry lui rendit son regard, provoquant. Il n'avait pas besoin de la haine du blond, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait parler à personne, ni de ce qui venait de se produire, ni de ce qu'il avait fait, en octobre dernier. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un face le rapprochement entre lui et cette affaire. Les magistrats s'en étaient assurés. Il avait été condamné très rapidement, moins de deux semaines après la tuerie, à la prison à perpétuité. Puis, comme tous s'attendaient à une mise en prison rapide, ils l'avaient d'abord envoyé en QHS (Quartier de Haute Sécurité), dans une région recluse du pays, durant deux longues semaines. Enfin, Harry avait été envoyé à Azkaban, le 7 novembre dernier. Azkaban était une prison à l'extérieur de la capitale, personne ne se douterait donc du lien entre Harry Potter et l'orphelinat Wool.

Les magistrats n'avaient pas pris toutes ces mesures par envie, bien au contraire. Mais dans leurs esprits tristes et rageurs, ils s'étaient dit que mourir rapidement n'était pas une punition suffisante pour Harry Potter. Ils avaient donc mis tout en œuvre pour le préserver, pour garder son identité secrète, dans l'espoir qu'il finisse ses jours vieux, en prison, à ressasser ses souvenirs comme s'ils étaient du poison. Peut-être même qu'il se suicide, noyé sous les remords et la solitude. Pour Harry, c'était une bonne chose, que personne ne sache. Il savait ce qu'encouraient les tueurs d'enfants en prison, et lui en avait tué de sang froid, intentionnellement, un bon nombre.

 **\- Bordel,** ricana enfin Malefoy, après un silence pesant.

Sa bouche s'était fendue d'un sourire sans joie, et ses yeux magnifiquement bleus brillait d'une lueur que Potter ne parvenait pas à identifier. Comme si Drago lui-même ne savait quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Rien ne paraissait approprié. Harry aurait bien proposé de baiser, mais il n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

 **\- On m'avait dit c'que t'as fait.** continua Drago d'une voix égale, peut-être un peu moqueuse, parce qu'il voulait paraître détacher, mais que tout ce merdier l'affectait sans qu'il le veuille. **Voir les images, c'est pas pareil... Bordel. T'es un putain de psychopathe, Potter.**

Harry resta silencieux. De toute manière, répondre n'y changerait rien. Et puis surtout, il ne savait pas où le blond voulait mener la conversation, aussi préféra-t-il le laisser parler, comprendre ce que son ennemi voulait. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir, le masque de Malefoy était impénétrable, il restait stoïque, du moins en apparence. Toujours avec cet air princier, supérieur, qui commençait à vraiment taper sur les nerfs de Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir comme un moins que rien.

 **\- Pourquoi ils ont pas parlé du gosse ?** questionna Drago d'un ton étonné mais froid, s'efforçant à fixer Potter dans l'espoir de le voir baisser les yeux face à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commise.

Mais au lieu d'un regret apparent, ce fut de l'incompréhension qui se peignit sur son visage. Et d'une voix empressée et d'où l'énervement commençait à poindre :

 **\- Quel gosse ?**

 **\- Bordel Potter ! Le gosse que t'as enlevé, une semaine avant, juste parce que c'était l'orphelin chouchou de Jedusor. Tu sais ?! Tu l'as buté, et avant ça, t'as envoyé chaque jour un de ses doigts à Jedusor. Et après le dernier doigt, t'as fait exploser l'orphelinat !**

 **\- Ah ouai, ça.**

 **\- Ouai : ça.** gronda Malefoy, mais plus que l'énervement ou l'effroi, c'était la lassitude qui commençait à le gagner.

A la vérité, Harry ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette période où il avait enlevé l'enfant. Comme si toute cette action s'était déroulée dans un flou cauchemardesque, durant lequel il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'horreur. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait : il avait enlevé et torturé un enfant de 14 ans. Il ne se souvenait plus de son visage, ni de son prénom, parce que sa mémoire en avait effacée les souvenirs. En revanche, il savait très bien pourquoi la télévision n'en avait pas parlé : parce que les journalistes n'en savaient rien. Les policiers non plus. Jedusor avait caché toute cette histoire d'enlèvement, parce que si ça s'était su, alors Potter aurait balancé les informations qu'il possédait et Jedusor ce serait retrouvé en prison.

Parce que le gosse n'était pas simplement le chouchou de Jedusor. C'était son préféré. Et pas parce qu'il avait des bonnes notes ou un bon comportement, oh non. Parce que de tous, c'était celui qu'il préférait baiser. Et ça, Harry le savait. Il avait un bon moyen de pression sur Tom Jedusor, décrit comme un saint par les médias, et en vérité, abuseur de plus de la moitié des enfants de son orphelinat.

Mais même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, si ses souvenirs étaient embrumés et confus, il avait fait tout ça. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Harry Potter était véritablement ce ''vous-savez-qui''. La seule différence entre le discours de la journaliste et ce qui s'était produit, c'était qu'il n'avait pas fait ça gratuitement. Il n'était pas un fou, qui avait tué sans aucune raison. Il avait ses raisons. Mais si son acte lui paraissait justifié, il reconnaissait pourtant que les autres ne pourraient pas comprendre, parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Pour tous, malgré ses explications, il n'avait pas d'excuses. Rien ne méritait ce massacre.

 **\- Tu regrettes ?** demanda rapidement Drago, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poser cette question, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Harry soupira, et s'avança vers Malefoy. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une cigarette. Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de prisonnier, et de pencher la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Puis, plongeant ses grands yeux verdoyants dans ceux glacials de son ennemi, il répondit :

 **\- J'sais pas. J'ai pas d'réponse, pas de bonne réponse, et j'sais pas si j'veux t'en parler. J'ai fais c'que j'avais à faire.**

 **\- Et les gosses ?** siffla Malefoy en plissant les paupières.

 **\- T'en as pas tué toi, des gosses ? T'as dû en faire des conneries à l'extérieur.**

 **\- Pas autant, pas comme ça. Putain, t'as tiré sur eux. Tu les as vu, et t'as tiré. Quel connard peut faire ça et pas regretter ?**

 **\- Ferme-la.**

Harry scella ses paupières et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait plus de cette conversation, il voulait simplement dormir. Toute cette histoire lui avait flanqué un mal de tête atroce. Et surtout, il voulait oublier.

Malefoy sembla le comprendre, et il soupira, puis cala sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue, énervé. Le silence de Potter par rapport à cette affaire en disait long. Non il ne regrettait pas. Il avait tué des innocents, des enfants, il le savait. Il avait torturé un garçon durant une semain. Mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, comme si les meurtres de ces jeunes garçons n'étaient que de simples dommages collatéraux sans importance. Le blond aurait voulu interroger son ennemi sur son lien avec Jedusor, le directeur de cette orphelinat, mais il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Que ça ne serait sûrement jamais le bon moment.

 **\- Ça change quelque chose entre nous ?** questionna Potter d'une voix lasse.

 **\- Non,** répondit immédiatement le blond, comme une évidence. **J'aime bien l'idée de baiser le plus grand meurtrier du pays.**

Malefoy eut un léger sourire en coin, méprisant, et salua Potter avant de sortir de la salle des douches. Il contourna l'amas de détenus entassés autour de la télévision, qui crachait ses informations dans un mauvais son, avec un grésillement qui irrita Malefoy. Depuis que les cigarettes étaient interdites, il ne supportait plus grand chose. Il s'était rendu compte que la clope l'avait énormément aidé à tenir depuis 1 an qu'il était à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui, le magasin de la prison n'en vendait plus. Alors bien sur, il gardait plus facilement de l'argent sur son compte, mais le manque était terrible et il avait peur qu'à la longue, ça le fasse faire une connerie. Il ne voulait pas un rallongement de peine simplement parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un à cause du manque de nicotine.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers en ferraille menant à l'étage des cellules, et rejoignit la sienne, sa main droite triturant un morceau de carte à jouer. Sur le papier, on voyait encore l'encre dessiner la tête du roi de pique. C'était un moyen que Flint avait trouvé, qui l'aidait à garder ses mains actives et qui palliait un peu le manque. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était toujours ça.

Drago s'assit donc sur son lit, les jambes écartées, et la tête entre ses mains. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite heure avant qu'ils soient tous appelés pour le dîner, et Malefoy se sentait fatigué. Sa partie de jambe en l'air avec Potter, et la cohue des prisonniers suite à la révélation sur le massacre de l'orphelinat Wool, tout cela l'avait épuisé. Mais le repos n'existe pas en prison, et il vit bientôt débarquer Flint, suivit du petit nouveau, Adrian Pucey. Malefoy ne jeta pas un regard au jeune prisonnier, qui n'allait pas faire long feu selon lui. Marcus avait envie de se le faire, Drago l'avait bien compris. Il ne l'en empêcherait pas, il connaissait l'appétit sexuel de son ami. Et il sentait aussi que cette histoire énervait Dean Thomas, ce qui pour le blond était une bonne chose. Il adorait foutre en rogne ce black qui l'avait énervé dès son arrivée à Azkaban, avant même qu'ils ne soient affectés à l'unité H. Peut-être que son ressentiment pour Dean venait de la haine qu'avait éprouvé Drago pour le chef du grand noir. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir là-dessus, il savait simplement qu'énerver Dean Thomas l'amusait beaucoup.

 **\- Y'a quoi ?** questionna Marcus en s'assaillant sur une chaise.

Drago releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Bah...** Marcus s'éclaircit la gorge, et expliqua : **Rogue nous a convoqué dans la cellule. Il dit qu'il a un truc important à nous dire. Tu sais pas ?**

 **\- Non.** grogna Malefoy en se frottant le visage, sentant doucement un mal de tête poindre à cause de la fatigue. **J'étais avec Potter, j'viens d'arriver. Il t'a rien dit d'autre ?**

Marcus fit non de la tête, et échangea un regard interrogatif avec son chef. Accolé au mur, tassé sur lui même, Pucey tentait tant bien que mal de se faire tout petit. Il n'avait pas encore parlé avec Malefoy, et n'était pas pressé de le faire. Flint lui avait raconté de quoi le blond était capable, ainsi que les grandes lignes de l'affrontement entre les clans Potter et Malefoy. Adrian regrettait un peu d'y être mêlé, mais il savait qu'à présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Il partageait sa cellule avait Marcus Flint, le bras droit de Malefoy. Il allait forcément être impliqué. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas fait de vague, avait essayé de se faire oublier de tout le monde. Et Flint lui avait assuré sa protection, sans rien demander en retour autre que de rejoindre le clan du blond. Adrian se sentait donc, si ce n'est en sécurité, au moins rassuré.

Malefoy prit alors le temps d'observer sa nouvelle recrue. Il ressemblait à un adolescent, rajeunit par son air perdu et apeuré. S'il l'avait croisé autre part, Drago ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 15 ans. Sûrement à cause de ses grands yeux bleus, pétillants de terreur, qui passait rapidement d'un coin à un autre de la cellule, comme s'il cherchait constamment une échappatoire. Des yeux magnifiques, Drago dut le reconnaître. Très différents de ses yeux à lui, d'un bleu plus froid, glacial, presque gris parfois. Le visage du jeune Pucey était rond, et il avait les cheveux coupés courts, d'un châtain commun, qui renforçait son jeune âge. Si Drago avait aimé ce genre de type, jeune et innocent, pur, alors il aurait très certainement été attiré par Adrian. Mais lorsqu'il se l'imagina, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de malaise, parce que le jeune homme ressemblait trop à un adolescent, et que du point de vue de Drago avoir une relation avec lui serait trop proche de la pédophilie.

 _ **\- Ciao a tutti**_ **!** s'exclama soudainement une voix enjouée.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Blaise Zabini pénétra dans la cellule, et s'arrêta devant le petit nouveau, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le déshabilla du regard, prenant une posture de prédateur, et se lécha les lèvres. En face de lui, Adrian se recroquevilla un peu, et déglutit difficilement. Il comprit directement que celui qui venait d'arriver était peut-être le plus dangereux de tous, du moins pour lui. L'italien le regardait avec appétit, avec folie, avec un intérêt vicieux et une envie de le faire souffrir. Il sentait ses yeux, d'un noir envoûtant, le scruter comme on scrute une pute, baladant son regard brûlant sur tout son corps pour en jauger l'intérêt.

Puis, Zabini se pencha vers Flint, et susurra, de son bel accent chantant :

 **\- Il est à toi celui-là ?**

 **\- C'est Adrian Pucey.** répondit Malefoy en coupant court à la conversation, avant que celle-ci ne dérape. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à un nouvel échange entre ses deux acolytes qui démontrerait une fois de plus toute l'étendue de leurs perversités. **C'est la nouvelle recrue. Laisse-le tranquille.**

Malefoy avait grogné la dernière phrase sur un ton d'avertissement. Zabini ricana, la situation semblant franchement l'amuser.

Derrière Zabini, Severus Rogue fit savoir d'un raclement de gorge qu'il était présent. Tous s'assirent en silence, Blaise prenant place juste à côté de Pucey. Il frôla son épaule avec son bras, et sourit en sentant le plus jeune frémir et s'éloigner de lui. Marcus lui lança un regard noir, pas très content que le rital s'approche de sa proie, et Blaise lui répondit d'un rire amusé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de toucher la nouvelle recrue, il ne voulait pas griller son histoire avec Ron à cause d'une connerie de ce genre. Il ne ressentait pas encore le besoin de faire mal et de soumettre sexuellement un prisonnier, alors il se tenait tranquille. Mais voir le doute dans le regard de Flint, le voir furieux à l'idée que Blaise pourrait très bien s'emparer de son nouveau jouet, c'était très drôle.

Severus se positionna à côté du petit lavabo en métal, pour que tous puissent lui faire face. Il s'appuya contre les barreaux. Malefoy l'avait toujours trouvé fascinant. Severus Rogue avait la même expression faciale neutre, peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver durant la journée. Il semblait toujours las, aigri, au dessus de tous. Il avait des privilèges, et personne ne l'emmerdait jamais. Drago ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Pas plus qu'il n'avait cherché à savoir comment Severus avait appris pour ce que Potter avait fait. Ça faisait partie de ses privilèges, sûrement.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Rogue semblait mal à l'aise, sous son masque d'indifférence. Il était contrarié, et pendant une seconde, Malefoy fut troublé. Si quelque chose avait fait réagir l'imperturbable Rogue, alors ce quelque chose devait être très important, et potentiellement très dangereux.

 **\- J'ai besoin d'aide.** asséna-t-il rapidement.

Le reconnaître était douloureux, et ça se vit dans son expression. Malefoy haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda de s'expliquer, ce que Rogue fit tout en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible :

 **\- Le nouveau gardien-chef, Lestranges. Il veut ma peau, et celle de Black. Faudrait qu'on s'occupe de lui, Drago.**

 **- _Come mai_ ? Qu'est-ce que mon cousin a fait ? ** questionna Zabini en fronçant les sourcils, totalement attentif.

Severus serra la mâchoire, et détourna légèrement le regard. Puis il répliqua :

 **\- C'est un truc qui s'est passé quand j'suis arrivé à Azkaban, et c'est pas réglé.**

Tous comprirent qu'il était resté vague volontairement, et qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'informations sur cette histoire. Blaise et Marcus s'échangèrent un regard, puis les têtes se tournèrent vers Malefoy. Celui-ci avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et semblait en intense réflexion. Alors, le silence se fit, chacun attendant la réponse du chef de clan. Sans vraiment le montrer, Severus avait dardé son regard sur le blond, et espérait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il accéderait à sa demande.

Lorsque Sirius Black avait débarqué dans sa cellule, la main droite en sang et son index cassé en deux, prenant un angle bizarre et dégoûtant, Severus s'était senti plus démuni que jamais. Dans son esprit, et malgré la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux, Severus s'était toujours senti plutôt en sécurité parce qu'il savait que l'italien serait là pour le défendre. Comme un protecteur invisible. Black se sentait obligé de le protéger, car il y a sept ans de cela, il n'avait pas pu le faire contre les gardiens Lestranges et Macnair. Seulement, il semblait à présent que Sirius ne puisse rien faire contre le nouveau gardien-chef, et ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Et puis Severus voulait se débarrasser de son passé, régler cette histoire avec Sirius. Ce qui les liait était toxique, c'était une histoire morbide qui les bouffait tous les deux depuis des années. Severus était persuadé que s'il éliminait Lestranges, toute cette terrible affaire serait enfin derrière lui.

Seulement, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Lestranges, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire simplement face. Quand il le voyait, il se souvenait, avec une précision douloureuse, le viol qu'il avait subit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Drago Malefoy et le clan était sa seule solution. Ils devaient éliminer Lestranges. Severus espérait que le blond accepte, pour qu'enfin, ce connard de maton ait ce qu'il mérite.

Drago soupira bruyamment, et releva la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Severus, le fixant avec détermination. Puis, il hocha prestement la tête, et répondit d'une voix assurée :

 **\- On va s'en charger. Flint, t'as jusqu'à demain pour trouver une solution. Comme Black est concerné, le clan de Potter va nous aider. J'sais que Potter est doué pour la vengeance.**

 **\- Merci, Drago.** soupira Severus, comme si un poids venait subitement de s'enlever de ses épaules. **J'te devrai quoi ?**

 **\- Rien, c'est gratuit pour toi. Sa gueule de connard me revient pas de toute façon, il est trop confiant, j'm'en serai occupé à un moment ou à un autre. Autant qu'ce soit pour une bonne cause.** ricana-t-il **.**

Severus sourit, un léger sourire presque imperceptible, ce qui figea Malefoy. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sourire. Il s'était dit que c'était un effet secondaire de la prison, qu'au bout de quelques années, la joie n'existe plus. Il le regarda partir, avec l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. Et puis, une alliance avec Potter était peut-être la solution. Leur guerre ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement, et plus il y réfléchissait, mois il ne voulait terminer ce conflit dans un bain de sang.

Marcus sortit lui aussi de la cellule, entraînant le jeune Pucey dans son sillage. Blaise s'assit à côté de Drago, et le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le rital avait une expression grave, totalement à l'opposé de celle qu'il montrait d'habitude. Il n'avait plus rien d'enjoué ou de pervers. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, si sérieux, presque calme, l'italien faisait d'autant plus peur. Sa cruauté et sa folie meurtrière était totalement visible dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas caché par une joie provocante.

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai un service à te demander, _capo_.**

Malefoy acquiesça doucement, et lui fit signe de parler.

 **\- Dis-moi l'nom du connard qu'a abîmé la joue de Ron.**

 **-Si j'te le dis, faut qu'tu me jures que tu le buteras pas.**

 **\- Mais...** protesta vivement Zabini.

 **\- Il a rien ton putain de rouquin !** coupa Malefoy en grognant. **Écoute, les morts ça porte l'attention sur nous. Si on veut s'occuper du gardien-chef, faut qu'on s'fasse petit. Tu peux lui faire un peu mal, mais tu le crèves pas. C'est tout. Pigé ?**

 **- _Cazzo_... Ouai, ouai, c'est ok.**

Malefoy scruta le regard de Zabini, essayant de voir s'il lui mentait. Il ne vit qu'une profonde volonté de venger le jeune rouquin. Alors, presque en chuchotant, Drago l'informa.

 **\- C'est Corner.**

Zabini réfléchit quelques secondes, visualisant le-dit prisonnier. Puis, son visage se ferma, et sans plus un mot, il sortit de la cellule de Malefoy. Après le départ de l'italien, Malefoy s'effondra en grognant sur son lit, son mal de tête lancinant semblable à des couteaux s'enfonçant dans son cerveau devenu insupportable. Il calcula silencieusement qu'il devait rester moins d'une demi-heure avant le comptage pour le repas du soir, et ferma les yeux, aspirant à une sieste courte et salvatrice.

Lorsqu'il fut réveillé au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes par les gardiens appelant au décompte, il rejoignit Zabini devant la porte de leur cellule. Le visage de l'italien irradiait d'un sourire fier. Il chercha des yeux le prisonnier Corner, mais fut incapable de le trouver. Lorsque l'un des gardiens passa devant lui pour le compter, et donc certifier qu'il était présent et au bon endroit, Malefoy demanda discrètement où se trouvait le prisonnier manquant.

 **\- A l'infirmerie.** souffla le gardien en surveillant autour d'eux que personne ne les voit en train de discuter.

 **\- S'est passé quoi ?**

 **\- On l'a retrouvé y'a environ vingt minutes en sang dans la laverie. Quelqu'un l'a tailladé au visage, salement. Toute la peau d'une d'ses joues a été arraché, ça fait comme un gros trou, on voit l'intérieur de sa bouche, c'est dégueulasse.**

Le gardien s'éloigna pour continuer le comptage, et Malefoy tourna la tête vers l'italien, qui n'avait pas bougé, mais dont les yeux brillaient de satisfaction et de plaisir.

* * *

Blaise Zabini revenait en flânant de l'infirmerie. Il venait de faire enlever son attelle, après moins d'une semaine à la portée dans l'unité. Se sentir libéré d'un poids le mettait en joie, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, rejoindre Ron pour lui faire partager la nouvelle. Surtout qu'il avait vu, allongé et très mal en point sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Michael Corner.

Trois jours plus tôt, il avait agressé violemment ce prisonnier, en représailles de ce qu'il avait fait à Ron. Blaise n'avait pas pu tolérer qu'on s'en prenne à son rouquin, d'autant plus qu'une attaque de ce type était un véritable manque de respect envers lui et la _famiglia_. Le prisonnier aurait dû se rendre compte qu'en embrassant devant tout le monde le jeune Ronald, il avait fait de lui une personne intouchable. Quelqu'un à ne pas attaquer sous réserve d'une vengeance terrible. Corner avait tenté le coup, et il en avait payé le prix fort. A présent, à cause de sa joue totalement déchirée, il ne pourrait plus manger autre chose que de la bouillie et ne pourrait certainement plus parler. Blaise s'en félicitait. La vengeance était un de ses sports favoris.

Jouant avec ses doigts nouvellement libérés de l'attelle, Blaise fit le tour de son unité, à la recherche de Ron. Il le trouva facilement. Il était aux environs de 15h, le rouquin et son clan jouaient, comme tous les jours, sur l'une des tables de la salle TV. La seule nouveauté était les coups d'œil qu'ils lançaient en direction de la télévision, arrêtée sur une chaîne d'informations, qui balançait en continue ce qui se passait dans le monde. Zabini n'avait jamais été un grand adepte de la télé, car de son point de vue, elle contribuait à attiser la haine de la population envers la mafia.

Il observa Ron de loin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire, qui disparut très rapidement, lorsqu'il vit Olivier Dubois enlacer l'épaule du rouquin, et le regarder avec un air que Blaise reconnut tout de suite. L'envie, le désir.

Depuis son retour du trou, Dubois avait énormément changé. Il n'était déjà pas d'une corpulence importante, mais son passage en isolement lui avait fait perdre énormément de poids, qu'il peinait à retrouver. Il avait le teint grisâtre, et les yeux fatigués. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il s'était rasé le crâne, sa chevelure envahit par les insectes grouillants au trou. Ses vêtements de prisonnier était beaucoup trop ample pour lui, accentuant son air maladif, et répugnant, du moins pour Blaise.

En se rapprochant, il remarqua que Dubois avait changé de position, et qu'il avait à présent une main sur la cuisse de Ron. Les deux se parlaient en chuchotant, leurs visages beaucoup trop proches pour que ce soit innocent. Blaise vit rouge, et gronda. Il avait soudainement une putain d'envie de meurtre. Il accéléra le pas, traversant la salle TV très rapidement, bousculant des prisonniers qui n'osèrent pas l'insulter. Il arriva derrière le rouquin, et entendit, très clairement, Olivier murmurer d'une voix suave :

 **\- J'te jure, t'es adorable quand tu perds.**

Et Ron de rougir en baissant la tête, gêné. Les lèvres pincées, Blaise posa brusquement sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, qui sursauta vivement. Le roux releva la tête, croisant le regard noir de l'italien. Il déglutit, puis fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Viens avec moi.** ordonna Blaise d'un ton sans appel.

Ron échangea un regard rapide avec Potter, assit en face de lui, qui acquiesça, l'autorisant à suivre le rital. Le chef de clan s'étonnait de l'apparence calme de Zabini, qui devait littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur. Sa rage était tout de même visible, par son poing fermé si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, par sa mâchoire serrée et par son regard, si orageux que même Potter frémit. Le rital n'était pas souvent en colère, et lorsqu'il l'était, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un allait souffrir, énormément. Harry n'avait pas réellement peur de Blaise. Physiquement, il se savait plus fort que lui. Mais mentalement, le rital était tellement proche de la folie qu'il attisait une sorte de crainte prudente chez Potter. L'italien était imprévisible, dangereux, sexuellement dérangé. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment Ron pouvait supporter le rital, surtout avec l'enfance qu'il avait eu (Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer comme le rouquin pouvait encore tenir debout après les terribles épreuves qu'il avait vécu). Mais en la présence de Ron, Zabini semblait un peu plus humain. C'était une bonne chose, surtout que depuis l'annonce du couple, il n'y avait plus eu de viol dans l'unité H. Alors, malgré toute la méfiance et l'inimitié que portait Potter à Zabini, il acceptait que Ron passe du temps avec l'italien.

Ron se releva, et plongea un regard interrogatif dans celui féroce de Blaise. Il ne comprenait pas la rage du métis, qu'il avait pourtant quitté en bons termes la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien, que Blaise ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et il n'avait pas peur. Une sacré évolution dans leur relation, Ron n'avait plus peur de l'italien. Celui-ci lui avait montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal.

Il s'apprêtait donc à le suivre, content même de passer un moment avec son amant si celui-ci daignait se calmer, mais Olivier en avait décidé autrement. Le drogué se leva aussi, furieux, et cracha :

 **\- Il vient pas avec toi, on est occupé, sale rital.**

Tous ceux ayant entendu cette phrase retinrent leurs respirations. Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas tenu tête à Zabini en public, et le dernier en date avait fini dans un très mauvais état.

Blaise s'était figé, et fixant Dubois de son regard froidement meurtrier. Puis, sans prévenir, l'italien tourna la tête vers Ron et l'embrassa furieusement devant tout le monde. C'était impudique, dérangeant, il marquait très clairement son territoire. Entre les bras du métis, Ron ne put que subir, répondant au baiser avec la même force, sans comprendre ce qu'il signifiait.

Ils se détachèrent et Blaise reporta son regard glacial sur Dubois, qui le fusillait du regard. Le rital se pencha vers son ennemi, et susurra, d'une voix suave détonnant dangereusement avec son expression meurtrière :

 **\- Il est à moi, _stronzo_. Tu l'auras jamais.**

Puis, il enlaça Ron à la taille avec son bras, et avant de l'entraîner vers la laverie, annonça assez fort pour que tous entendent :

 **\- J'règlerai ton compte plus tard, Dubois. _Sei morto_.**

Dans un silence mortuaire, Blaise et Ron se dirigèrent vers la laverie, sous le regard méfiant de Potter. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chaleur moite de la salle, le rouquin se dégagea du bras de l'italien et se planta en face de lui, le fusillant du regard. Ron essayait toujours, lorsque son amant faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, de ne pas montrer sa fureur en public. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise perdre de sa crédibilité à cause de lui, il savait qu'il était déjà un problème en soi, et que l'amour que lui portait Blaise était très dangereux, parce que ça l'affaiblissait. Même si le rital ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

Les poings sur les hanches dans une position furieuse, Ron fixait le métis. C'était comme si la colère était passée de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il franchissait la porte, car à présent Ron bouillonnait et Blaise flanchait, la colère laissant doucement place à l'excitation. Voir son petit rouquin lui tenir tête lui avait toujours plu, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Zabini avait toujours eu plus ou moins le même rapport de force avec les gens qu'il côtoyait : il était puissant, il avait avec lui la mafia, donc le respect venait automatiquement. Même Drago n'osait pas lui faire face, ou alors seulement lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles. Les seuls qui le défiaient finissaient souvent très mal en point. Mais pas Ron.

 **\- C'était quoi ce bordel avec Dubois ?** gronda Weasley en plissant les yeux.

La colère lui rougissait les joues, et ses tâches de sons ressortaient adorablement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, et lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant un air sauvage que Blaise affectionnait tout particulièrement. Le rouquin semblait rebelle, mais il avait toujours cette innocence qui transparaissait dans ses magnifiques yeux couleurs du ciel. C'était un jeune homme tout en paradoxe, qui se voulait fort mais qui ne l'était pas. Et il avait un corps... Zabini se refusa à le déshabiller du regard, même si tout son être le voulait. Il dût y mettre toute la volonté qu'il n'avait pas, et se contenter de fixer les deux saphirs bleus qui le fixaient méchamment.

 **\- Ce** _ **figlio di puttana**_ **te veut !** se défendit Zabini en essayant de ne pas trop faire porter sa voix.

Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Ron, il essayait de faire en sorte que dans leur relation, ils soient sur un même plan d'égalité. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, parce que Zabini était puissant et qu'il se laissait souvent déborder par ses émotions. Il était un psychopathe, un vicieux, un manipulateur. Il le savait, ne le niait pas, en était fier même. Mais pas avec Ron. Il voulait faire les choses bien, avant que ça dérape. Blaise espérait que Ron arrive à lui faire une totale confiance, pour qu'ainsi leur relation avance dans le bon sens, et que peut-être, Blaise ne fasse pas tout foirer.

 **\- J'voulais juste...** continua-t-il.

 **\- Tu voulais marquer ton putain de territoire comme le putain d'animal que t'es ! Tu veux jouer à qui a la plus grosse avec Dubois ?! Tu veux organiser un putain de combat d'mec et le gagnant aura mon cul ?!**

 **\- Non...** marmonna Zabini en se mordant le lèvre.

 **\- J'suis pas ta putain de propriété, bordel ! Si j'ai décidé de tenter le truc avec toi, avec le putain de sociopathe d'Azkaban, c'est pas pour me faire baiser par Dubois !**

Zabini avait à présent baissé le regard, penaud. Il se sentait fautif, pour un truc qu'il pensait juste. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire gueuler dessus, surtout pour quelque chose qu'il pensait naturel. S'interposer si un type drague ton mec, c'est normal, non ? Blaise avait toujours vu faire ainsi. Mais Ron l'avait visiblement très mal pris, et la colère de l'italien était totalement retombée, elle semblait même obsolète par rapport à celle de Ron. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le rouquin lui reprochait, mais il était très clair qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

Blaise aurait pu se battre, crier lui aussi, faire valoir sa force. Ils auraient pu s'engueuler comme pas possible, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux dise quelque chose qui déplairait à l'autre, ou, plus probable, que Blaise succombe à ses désirs et fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Il ne restait que peu de marge avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie. Il se contrôlait difficilement, et s'il n'avait pas eu de sentiments forts pour son rouquin, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà fait de nombreuses victimes. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs. C'était très compliqué pour lui de se maîtriser, surtout en ce moment.

L'interdiction de fumer lui coûtait beaucoup. C'était quelque chose de très dur, lui qui était pratiquement né clope au bec. Il fumait depuis ses 13 ans, avait grandi dans les nuages opaques de nicotine. Dans tous ses souvenirs de petits garçons, son père était entouré de smog. A présent, le directeur avait interdit les cigarettes, et il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait amputé d'une partie de lui. Il savait que Drago et Marcus le vivait très mal, et il avait vu son cousin trembler de manque. Zabini lui, était devenu plus sensible à sa folie meurtrière, et il s'était pris plusieurs fois, en observant longuement un détenu quelconque, à imaginer la meilleure façon de le tuer. Cette interdiction ne devrait pas s'éterniser, de son avis. Sinon, la situation allait très rapidement devenir insupportable, et cette révolte que le personnel d'Azkaban craignait plus que tout allait péter très rapidement. L'unité Hogwart était dans un entre-deux, comme au bord du gouffre. Il suffirait d'une seule étincelle pour que tout flambe, que tout explose, et que cette histoire finisse dans un bain de sang.

Ron souffla bruyamment, et s'éloigna un peu, rejoignant la table sur laquelle était posée des amas de linges. Il s'y assit, ses jambes pendouillant dans le vide. Blaise le regarda faire, sans savoir vraiment comment réagir. Puis, voyant que le rouquin ne bougeait plus et ne faisait plus attention à lui, il s'avança pour le rejoindre, de sa démarche féline et silencieuse.

Une fois en face du rouquin, il lui écarta doucement les jambes. Il faisait toujours très attention quand il touchait Ron, il n'avait pas envie de provoquer une réaction qu'il ne pourrait contrôler. Le contact entre eux était dangereux pour deux raisons : tout d'abord, parce que Ron supportait très mal qu'on le touche, du fait de ses viols et parce que la moindre caresse, le moindre effleurement, la moindre rencontre entre leurs deux peaux pourrait faire faire des choses à Blaise qu'il regretterait par la suite. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, mais il savait pertinemment qu'un chaste baiser pourrait entraîner pire, et il ne voulait pas faire peur à Ron. Seulement, il savait aussi qu'une fois prit dans l'engrenage de son plaisir, il ne pourrait pas arrêter ses actions. Il fallait donc qu'il les contre avant de les faire.

Mais quand il toucha les genoux de Ron, il n'y eut aucune réaction à part peut-être un frémissement. Blaise lui écarta donc les cuisses, pour pouvoir se placer entre-elles, et ainsi, se mettre au plus proche de Ron. Le métis se pencha, lentement, comme l'on approche un animal blessé. Il l'enlaça, amoureusement, sans trop serrer les bras, et posa sa joue contre l'épaule du rouquin. Après quelques secondes, il sentit les bras de Ron lui enserrer les hanches. Blaise eut un sourire heureux, et ils se laissèrent aller dans cette douce étreinte.

Blaise s'enivra de l'odeur de son amant, puis se releva, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, les yeux fermés pour se laisser emporter par l'amour qui avait envahi la pièce. L'italien fit glisser sa langue contre la bouche de Ron, et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux roux, lui appuyant légèrement sur la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs deux corps étaient emboîtés et ils s'embrassaient furieusement.

Sans quitter les lèvres du rouquin, Blaise le poussa en arrière, et le coucha sur la table. Il se positionna habilement sur Ron, envoyant valser sans regarder les linges propres. Ron baladait ses mains sur le torse de Zabini, encore recouvert de son T-shirt. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait jamais été actif quand il subissait ce genre de chose. Mais cette fois-ci, il en avait envie, et il faisait confiance à son amant. Timidement, il faufila ses mains sous le vêtement du métis, et caressa le torse brûlant sous ses doigts. Contre ses lèvres, Zabini ne put retenir un gémissement.

Ils voulaient plus. Blaise souleva les cuisses de Ron pour les placer au niveau de ses hanches. Il sentait le début d'érection du rouquin à travers leurs pantalons, frotter contre son sexe déjà dur comme la pierre. Dire qu'il était en manque était un euphémisme. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'y penser était devenu douloureux. Blaise commença alors un langoureux mouvement de vas-et-viens, essayant de garder un maximum le contrôle sur ses impulsions de bassin pour ne pas effrayer le rouquin.

Ron était allongé le dos contre la table, les jambes écartées et Blaise entre-elles, étendu sur son amant. Ils s'embrassaient lascivement, sans réfléchir. Ron avait soulevé franchement le T-shirt de Blaise et faisait à présent serpenter ses doigts sur les hanches à nu du rital, lui arrachant des grognements appréciateurs. Blaise n'était pas en reste. Il retenait avec ses mains les cuisses du rouquin contre lui, et frottait amoureusement son entrejambe bandé contre celui de Ron, à moitié réveillé. Ron ne ressentait pas le plaisir aussi rapidement que Blaise, pour la bonne raison qu'il l'avait toujours associé à quelque chose de mauvais et de dangereux. A l'extérieur, ses frères le caressaient et parfois, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et son sexe gonflait. Ses frères, quand ils le remarquaient, se moquaient violemment de lui. C'était toujours des moments honteux et affreux, qui restaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Mais pour une fois, il ne s'en voulait pas de bander. Il prenait du plaisir à sentir l'italien se frotter contre lui, il aimait ses lèvres qui écrasaient les siennes, il aimait son corps brûlant de désir. Il avait confiance. Il se laissa donc faire lorsqu'il sentit Blaise empoigner le bouton retenant son pantalon de prisonnier, et le détacher. Le métis s'éloigna alors de son amant, et porta son regard vers le bas, là où il faisait glisser le pantalon de Ron sur ses cuisses, embarquant par la même le caleçon, et où il dévoilait enfin ce qu'il convoitait depuis l'arrivée du rouquin. C'était encore plus jouissif que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ron avait un sexe magnifique, un peu plus petit que la moyenne, et auréolé d'une toison rousse adorable. Il s'empara du membre totalement dur, et le branla doucement, en écarquillant les yeux. Blaise avait du mal à réaliser que tout ça était vrai, qu'il avait vraiment sous lui son amant, à demi-nu, totalement consentant à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Blaise serra les doigts, et un gémissement délicieux sortit d'entre les lèvres du rouquin. Le métis, tout en continuant ses mouvements langoureux de poignet, remonta lentement son regard, le baladant avec appétit sur le corps de Ron, jusqu'au visage de celui-ci. C'était magnifique. Ron avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les joues rouges et les yeux clos. Il se mordait les lèvres, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de geindre de plaisir.

Le rital se rapprocha alors de la tête de Ron, et l'embrassa doucement, comme une caresse. Ron ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de Blaise. Le rouquin avait les yeux troubles, désireux. Ceux de Blaise étaient interrogatifs, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Alors Ron acquiesça timidement, incertain, en proie à un plaisir si nouveau qu'il en était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Blaise sourit, et fondit sur la bouche de Ron.

Blaise fit glisser son autre main, qui caressait jusqu'à présent les cheveux roux, jusqu'aux hanches de Ron. Il lui souleva une cuisse, plus encore que tout à l'heure. Pendant ce temps, il continuait de le masturber amoureusement, trop content de lui faire découvrir ce genre de plaisir. Une fois que le bassin de Ron fut soulevé comme à son envie, il fixa le visage de Ron, vérifiant qu'il ressentait toujours du plaisir. Le rouquin haletait sans se retenir, les paupières délicieusement closes. Alors, Blaise se lança. Doucement, il fit courir ses doigts sur les fesses de Ron, tout en le branlant. Il respira un coup, se retenant d'exploser. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment, il ne voulait pas jouir trop tôt. Une fois à peu près contrôlé, il amena un de ses doigts contre l'intimité de Ron, et y engouffra lentement un doigt.

 **\- Non !**

Le hurlement avait déchiré le silence. Ron s'était relevé brusquement, et s'était retranché rapidement vers le fond de la pièce, dans un coin sombre. Toujours à demi-nu, il était recroquevillé contre le mur et tremblait violemment. Blaise tremblotait lui aussi, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il fixait son amant sans vraiment le voir, cherchant une explication. Tout allait bien et puis... Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait avoir bien fait les choses, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de forcer Ron, celui-ci prenait du plaisir. Et puis d'un coup, si vite que Blaise n'avait rien vu, le rouquin se retrouvait apeuré et collé au mur, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Le métis reprit ses esprits. Il s'empara des vêtements de Ron, qui avaient été jeté négligemment sur la table, et la contourna en silence. Il se plaça devant son amant, lui tendit ses habits, et se retourna pour lui laisser le temps de les enfiler. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il avait deviné que Ron avait besoin d'intimité. Une fois qu'il ne l'entendit plus bouger, il tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui et le scruta, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait. Mais il ne vit rien. Le rouquin avait le visage vers le sol, et les yeux fermés. Dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse, le bruit de sa respiration hachée fendait le cœur de Zabini.

Il se pencha vers Ron, et demanda calmement :

 **\- Tout va bien, _amore_ ?**

Comme si le son de la voix de Blaise l'avait éveillé, Ron releva la tête, et lui lança un regard noir et effrayé, que Blaise connaissait bien. Le même que celui qu'il lui lançait au début, quand il ne semblait pas savoir s'il s'était la haine ou la peur qu'il ressentait le plus à son égard. Intérieurement, Zabini grogna. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, connard ?** gronda Ron. **C'est encore pour marquer ton putain de territoire ?**

 **\- T'en avais envie aussi,** répondit Zabini d'une voix cassante. **J'ai rien forcé du tout.**

 **\- Tu peux pas marquer ton putain de territoire comme si j'étais ton chien ! J'suis un homme aussi ! J'suis un putain de mec d'accord ?! J'suis pas une pauv' princesse qui attend son putain de prince ! J'peux décider moi-même de c'que je fais avec ma queue. Ça doit pas marcher comme ça entre nous ! J'suis pas ta chose ! D'accord ?**

 **\- Fais gaffe...** grogna Zabini. Il ne supportait plus la façon de parler de Ron, qu'il prenait pour une véritable provocation. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça, jamais. la colère gonflait en lui à une vitesse folle et son regard devenait dur.

De son côté, Ron savait qu'il était injuste. Il n'avait pas à s'énerver ainsi. Mais il avait eu peur, terriblement peur, tandis que tous les souvenirs les plus affreux de son enfance refaisaient surface. Il était énervé contre Zabini, énormément, mais aussi contre ses frères et contre lui-même, qui était incapable de donner à son amant ce qu'il voulait. Et en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, la rage de Ron s'intensifia. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec Zabini. Il s'en voulait. Comme c'était idiot! Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir! Rien n'était sa faute! Alors, plus pour lui-même que pour Blaise, Ron vociféra!

 **\- C'est moi je décide de c'que je fais avec mon cul, d'accord ? Et là j'en suis putain de pas capable. J'peux pas, bordel. J'pensais que tu l'avais compris...** il s'essuya une larme traitresse, puis son regard s'arrêta sur l'entrejambe de Blaise : **Connard, tu bandes encore. Ça te fais bander d'me voir comme ça ? T'es qu'un putain de...**

 **\- Me parle pas comme ça !**

Zabini était énervé. Vraiment énervé. Il avait empoigné le cou de Ron et l'étranglait légèrement, sans lui faire mal. Il voulait simplement lui faire peur. Ce qui réussit, puisque le rouquin cessa immédiatement de parler et se figea, tétanisé.

Il était vraiment en colère, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça brûlait ainsi en lui. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, quand Ron avait déversé sa rage sur lui, il n'avait rien dit. Mais à présent, il était surtout énervé pour autre chose : il était encore excité, et son amant avait tout arrêté alors qu'il était si près du but. Zabini était frustré. Et son sexe refusait de ramollir.

 **\- Me parle jamais comme ça. Comme t'as dit, j'bande encore, et j'peux t'enfoncer ma queue dans ton cul. Et j'me retiendrai pas cette fois. _Capito_ ?**

 **\- Tu... Tu le feras pas...** murmura Ron d'une voix étranglée.

Blaise le fixa, le regard brûlant, puis soupira bruyamment et le relâcha. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, et marmonna :

 **\- Non je le ferai pas.**

 **\- Dégage connard. Dégage !** cria Ron.

Sans plus un mot, Zabini se retourna et prit la direction de la porte. Avant de la franchir, il entendit l'homme qu'il aimait glisser contre le mur et des sanglots étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il serra les poings, si fort qu'il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang, mais continua sa route. Il avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

Il tremblait de rage. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Le manque de nicotine, le manque de sexe, tout ça n'aidait en rien. Blaise voulait faire du mal, à n'importe qui. Simplement laisser exprimer sa haine. Son érection était retombée, et à présent, il avançait furieusement dans l'unité Hogwart, à la recherche d'un défouloir. Il se sentait fautif de ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui décuplait sa colère. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir fautif. Zabini ne regrettait rien, jamais. Il était sans cœur, un sociopathe de première. Et pourtant, entendre Ron pleurer, par sa faute, lui avait transpercer le corps comme une flèche mouillée d'un poison violent. Il se sentait malade.

Roulant des mécaniques, il parvint à la salle TV, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux prisonniers s'y trouvant. Il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour ce qui venait de se produire. Il devait faire souffrir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour que le mal-être qui l'habitait s'en aille et qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était vraiment, un prisonnier sans scrupule. Il trouva très rapidement cette personne.

Il attendit contre un poteau que le détenu dans sa ligne de mire s'écarte de son groupe, et le suivit sans se faire voir. Par chance, le prisonnier se dirigeait vers la cellule abandonnée, là où Justin Flinch-Fletchley, le dealer de l'unité, planquait son matos. Zabini pénétra à son tour dans la cellule crade, et coinça sa victime en faisant barrière devant la porte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux encore, sale rital ?** grogna Olivier Dubois en le remarquant.

Le drogué ne semblait pas effrayé, et Blaise eut un sourire mauvais. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser, libérer sa colère. Il avait besoin de faire mal. Comme un junkie en manque, il s'était privé depuis trop longtemps. Faire abstinence de sexe, être interdit de nicotine, tout cela le rendait petit à petit fou. Et Dubois le comprit en un seul regard. Il reçut le premier coup avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Et Blaise frappa une nouvelle fois, écrasant son poing sur le visage de Dubois, lui éclatant la mâchoire et l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir émettre autre chose que de faibles gémissements.

Dubois se retrouva rapidement à terre, et Blaise continua de le tabasser, avec toujours plus de force, et un sourire radieux à en faire pâlir le diable. Il sentait sa rage le quitter lentement. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de frapper furieusement, et lorsque ses bras fatiguèrent, il enchaîna avec des coups de pieds fracassants. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à sentir le corps de Dubois se fracturer contre ses poings. Zabini le castagnait avec férocité, avec perversité, et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis trop longtemps, et il dût fatalement reconnaître qu'être un salaud lui avait manqué.

Le corps du prisonnier ne bougea bientôt plus. Zabini le roua de coups sans s'arrêter. Il s'en foutait que l'autre se soit évanoui sous la douleur, ou même que ses mains et ses chaussures soient couvertes du sang de Dubois. Il se délectait de voir la souffrance qu'il engendrait. Et il frappa, encore et encore. Il le lyncha sans regretter une seule seconde, avec un plaisir qu'il ne dissimula même pas.

Au bout de longues minutes, il stoppa enfin ses coups et se pencha en avant. Il était essoufflé d'avoir frapper si longtemps. Il lança un regard sur le corps avachi par terre, totalement immobile. Il s'accroupit alors à côté, et lui souleva la tête. Le visage de Dubois était atrocement tuméfié, il était pratiquement méconnaissable. Il lui projeta la tête violemment contre le sol, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre. En lui relevant la tête, il découvrit la face ensanglantée de sa victime, et son front, fracturé, d'où sortait un flot de sang noir. Blaise lui donna alors une violente claque, et la tête de Dubois partit violemment en arrière, le coup se tordant dans un angle dégoûtant. Emportés par le mouvement, les paupières du drogué s'ouvrirent, découvrant des yeux vitreux et fixes. Olivier était mort.

Quand il le constata pleinement, Zabini éclata de rire joyeusement. Toute sa colère avait disparu. Il ne ressentait plus le manque de clope ou de sexe. Il était simplement ravi d'avoir tué. D'avoir fait souffrir. Comme avant. Il cracha sur le corps sans vie en se relevant, et susurra mauvaisement :

 **- _Ti avevo avvertito_ , _stronzo_.**

Puis, il se tourna vers la lavabo sale de la cellule et s'essuya ses mains couvertes de sang. Il s'était légèrement ouvert les phalanges, mais rien de trop visible. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures, qu'il passa rapidement sous l'eau. Heureusement, elles étaient en plastique, parce que moins chères. La prison n'investissait pas dans de bons uniformes de prisonniers, et pour une fois, Blaise en fut content. Le sang de Dubois s'écoula facilement, se mélangeant à l'eau pour rejoindre le conduit d'évacuation. Zabini regarda avec fascination le liquide rouge couler le long du céramique grisâtre du lavabo. Quand il ne resta plus rien sur lui qui pourrait l'incriminer, Zabini sortit de la cellule sans un regard pour le cadavre.

Il avait un rouquin à reconquérir. Il retourna donc sur ses pas. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pris à tuer Dubois, mais Ron se trouvait à présent dans sa cellule, en grande discussion avec Potter. Il se para de son plus beau sourire, et pénétra dans la petite alcôve.

 **\- Tu nous laisses, Potter ?** demanda-t-il sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur Ron qui l'évitait.

Harry échangea un regard suspicieux avec son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée que de les laisser tous les deux. Mais Ronald lui fit un signe de tête vers la sortie, lui demandant silencieusement de les laisser. Potter se tourna une dernière fois en direction du rital, lui lançant une œillade hostile et méfiante. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Surtout qu'il avait bien vu l'état de Ron quand il était revenu dans la cellule, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les yeux humides et gonflés. Harry se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le métis, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il n'aimait pas trop la relation qu'ils entretenaient, il ne faisait pas confiance au rital.

Une fois Potter sortit de sa cellule, Blaise s'avachit nonchalamment sur une des chaises grises et demanda d'un geste à Ron de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le rouquin s'exécuta, et Blaise lui sourit doucement. Le sourire que Ron aimait, qui lui donnait l'air normal. A le voir, on ne pouvait pas se douter que moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, il tuait quelqu'un en riant. Parfois, il se pensait schizophrène. Cette idée le faisait sourire. Il n'avait pas de double personnalité. Il cachait simplement le côté de lui sympa, amoureux. A Azkaban, il n'avait montré que l'homme psychopathe qu'il était réellement, et personne n'avait cherché à voir plus loin. Il était le fils du Parrain, son nom était dangereux à lui-seul. Pas besoin de savoir qui il était au fond de lui. Seul Ron s'en était intéressé, et à présent, Blaise aimait l'idée qu'une seule personne le connaissait, qu'il n'y avait qu'avec son rouquin qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Ron ne parlait pas. Il ne voulait pas lancer la conversation, il n'estimait pas que c'était à lui de le faire. Blaise le comprit rapidement, et toujours en souriant joyeusement, il lança :

 **\- T'as une bite magnifique.**

Ron écarquilla les yeux, puis les baissa, puis rougit. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, devant l'étrangeté de la situation, et ensuite plus franchement. Blaise le suivit, heureux de son effet. En une phrase totalement déplacée, il venait de détendre l'atmosphère. Et s'il était capable de faire rire le rouquin, alors il pouvait encore se faire pardonner.

Ron se calma lentement, le tressautement de ses épaules se tarit, et il s'essuya les yeux devenus humides sous les rires. Puis, un sourire content aux lèvres, il annonça :

 **\- J'suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. C'était pas ta faute. J'suis juste...**

Blaise lui attrapa la main soudainement, le coupant dans ses explications. Puis, d'une voix sérieuse qu'il employait que très rarement, il dit :

 **\- Je sais. C'est à cause de tes connards de frères, je sais. _Amore_ , j'voulais pas t'faire de mal. Jamais j'te ferai quelque chose que tu veux pas.**

Ron acquiesça, et le silence reprit. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette histoire était bien loin d'être finie, mais ils oubliaient leur dispute. Ils s'aimaient, s'était plus fort qu'eux. Ron lui avait déjà pardonné, et Blaise aussi.

Au bout d'un temps, le rouquin se leva, contourna la petite table carrée, et se posta devant Zabini. Il se pencha en avant, plaçant son visage juste en face de celui du métis, et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux profonds et noirs. Il encadra le visage de l'italien entre ses mains, lui caressant les joues du bout des doigts, et colla leurs fronts doucement. Il chuchota :

 **\- C'est toi qu'a tailladé la joue de Corner ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, _tesoro_. J'pouvais pas laisser passer c'qu'il t'a fait.**

Et Ron l'embrassa, doucement, et il effaça tout.

* * *

Dean Thomas était assit à l'étage des cellules, les jambes entre les barreaux de la balustrade pendouillant dans le vide. Il réfléchissait. En fait, il ne pouvait arrêter de penser au jeune Adrian Pucey, et fatalement, à Seamus, qui lui manquait terriblement. C'était affreux de se sentir si impuissant. Il avait envie de changer les choses, d'empêcher le même schéma de se reproduire. Malheureusement, le jeune Pucey était toujours accompagné de Flint, qui le couvrait d'un regard pervers. A chaque fois, Dean sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et la rage prendre une plus grosse place dans son cœur, et il se retenait, difficilement, de commettre un massacre.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement violent. Du moins plus maintenant. A l'extérieur, ça avait été différent. Il avait grandi dans le quartier noir de la ville, un petit coin pauvre et crade où se cultivait la haine des blancs. Dean avait été éduqué à coup de racisme, il avait été entouré de ses frères de couleur durant ses classes, jusqu'au collège. Là, les petits blancs qui venaient du quartier en face l'avaient insultés à cause de sa couleur de peau. Il s'était fait tabasser. La discrimination était son quotidien depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais atteint le lycée. Son père l'avait fait recruté chez un ami à lui, et il réparait des bagnoles pour quelques sous. Il n'avait pas quitté son quartier. A sa majorité, Dean avait intégré un gang, le genre qui casse les gueules des blancs. Des suprématistes noirs, avec qui à l'époque, il partageait ses idées. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, l'année de ses 20 ans, il tue un ennemi durant une fusillade. Il avait alors été condamné à la prison pour meurtre au 2nd degré à raison raciale, et avait écopé de 25 ans minimum. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, parce qu'il y avait cru. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il avait la possibilité de revenir en arrière, il tirerait dans la jambe plutôt qu'en pleine tête.

A présent, Dean n'avait plus vraiment de problème avec les blancs. Enfin, ceux de la prison. A Azkaban, tout le monde était de la même couleur : gris, comme les murs, comme les barreaux, comme leurs putains de vêtements de merde. Personne n'est au dessus des autres. Il aimait bien cette idée. Bien sûr, à son arrivée à Azkaban, il avait rejoint le clan des Blacks automatiquement. Mais celui-ci avait vite été décimé 1 an après son arrivée, quand Malefoy avait débarqué et tué son chef, pour asseoir sa supériorité.

Aujourd'hui, faire partie du clan d'un blanc ne lui posait aucun problème. Il appréciait Harry, du moins autant que l'on peut apprécier quelqu'un ici. De plus, il avait l'agréable impression d'être dans le camp des gentils. Seulement, il avait perdu gros depuis que Potter était à Azkaban et avait provoqué Malefoy. Seamus Finnigan, le plus innocent des prisonniers, s'était suicidé à cause d'un viol. C'était inacceptable.

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. En bas, dans la salle TV, il aperçut le clan Malefoy rassembler autour d'une table. A la disposition des cartes, Dean comprit qu'ils jouaient au Poker. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Malefoy et Zabini avaient toujours été très fort à ce jeu, parce qu'imperturbables, et très bons bluffeurs. C'était drôle de les voir jouer, surtout depuis que Flint s'était joint à la partie. Le jeu durait alors de longues minutes sans que personne ne bouge, simplement à s'observer. Et puis soudain, l'un d'eux abattaient ses cartes, et tous savaient que la partie était finie. Malefoy gagnait souvent.

Marcus Flint... Dean ne pouvait pas le supporter. L'homme avait les dents de traviole et des cheveux trop noirs. Il avait un regard franc, intimidant, et de larges épaules. Il était le plus fort de toute sa bande, depuis que Crabbe et Goyle était mort. Plus puissant que Malefoy et Zabini, sûrement plus puissant que Dean aussi. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir lui casser la gueule. Surtout en cet instant, tandis qu'il voyait très bien la main de Flint posée sur le genoux de Pucey, comme s'il était sa propriété.

Les portes de l'unité s'ouvrirent dans un grand claquement de fer. Les regards blasés des taulards se tournèrent machinalement vers la provenance du bruit, et puis se figèrent, tentant de réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Le clan Malefoy avait arrêté de jouer, tous tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

Théodore Nott faisait peur à voir. Il n'avait plus rien du beau jeune homme qu'il était à son arrivée à Azkaban. Il avait toujours la balafre qui lui barrait la joue droite, mais elle était rendue presque invisible par rapport aux autres blessures de son visage. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient gras et mal coupés. Son cou était à moitié brûlé, la chair qui restait formait des crevasses de son oreille à son épaule. A quelques endroits de son visage, sur ses joues et son menton, la peau était rosie et brillante, brûlée. Il avait un énorme bandage qui dépassait de son T-shirt, et qui cachait l'immense cicatrice qu'avait laissé l'intervention chirurgicale au niveau de son poumon. Il marchait bien, avec une allure peut-être un peu lente, les épaules courbées, comme s'il craignait une attaque. Il n'avait plus sa superbe et son arrogance des débuts. Mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard, c'était son œil droit. Ou plutôt le cache-œil noir, qui lui mangeait une partie de sa joue et son sourcil. Ce pansage cachait un œil recousu, difforme, qui ne fonctionnerait plus jamais.

Nott traversa lentement la salle TV. Il voulait rejoindre sa cellule, et pouvoir enfin se voir, à travers le petit miroir crade au dessus de son évier. Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il ressemblait, et avait bien du mal à se faire une idée, malgré les descriptions du médecin et du gardien. Mais il n'y pensait pas vraiment, toute son attention focalisée sur la vision de son œil droit. Il cherchait sans cesse une ombre, une lumière, quelque chose qui lui prouverait que son œil n'était pas totalement aveugle. Malheureusement, les médecins avaient été formels : il ne reverrait plus jamais de cet œil-là. En y pensant, Théodore frissonna et devint plus pâle encore.

Quand il le vit, Dean Thomas sentit la colère exploser dans ses entrailles. Il se releva en s'aidant de la balustrade, et dévala les escaliers, sans jamais quitter Nott du regard. Les claquements de ses semelles contre les marches en fer attira les regards, et certains prisonniers s'éloignèrent, conscient du danger. Quelqu'un allait très probablement mourir.

Une fois dans la salle TV, Dean n'arrêta pas sa course et se dirigea directement vers Nott. Une fois en face de lui, leurs corps à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, Dean serra les dents et scruta le visage détruit de son ennemi. Nott était terrifiant. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant le regard humide que le plus jeune lui lança, et se contenta de lui cracher :

 **\- T'aurais dû crever dans l'incendie connard. Parce que là ça va vraiment faire mal.**

Nott balbutia, de sa voix faible et éraillée à cause de son poumon :

 **\- Écoute mec, j'suis déso...**

Nott n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent coup dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant valser par terre. Il s'agenouilla lamentablement, et Dean le frappa une nouvelle fois, d'un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Nott cracha du sang, et tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois. Il avait été fort, et il avait su se défendre. Mais il revenait tout juste de l'hôpital, après de lourdes opérations, et son moral était au plus bas du fait de la perte de son œil droit. Il n'avait pas la force de frapper en retour, simplement de contrer un peu les coups, de prendre sur lui, d'encaisser, et d'attendre que le grand noir ait fini de déverses sa haine.

Dean s'était assit à califourchon sur lui et le tabassait au visage et sur le haut du torse, avec une violence rare. Nott se cachait comme il pouvait la tête entre ses bras, espérant amoindrir les dégâts. Il se tortillait sous Dean, tentant de s'échapper de son emprise, et de s'enfuir. Il s'en foutait d'être lâche à cet instant, il ne voulait simplement pas mourir. Mais un cuisant coup de poing s'abattit brutalement sur son crâne, ébranlant son esprit. Il vit alors des tâches noires dansoter devant son œil fonctionnel, et puis l'obscurité complète, tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Au dessus de lui, Dean n'avait pas cesser ses coups, et le frappait impitoyablement au cou, au visage. Il avait les mains en sang, le sien ou celui de Nott, il n'en avait que faire. Il avait ouvert la lèvre inférieure de sa victime, et lui avait très probablement cassé le nez.

 **\- A terre 97T412 ! Lâche-le tout de suite !** hurla un gardien derrière lui.

Dean ne l'écouta pas et continua de d'abattre agressivement ses poings sur le corps de Nott, qui s'était évanouie. Il eut alors une vive et atroce douleur au niveau du dos, et s'effondra sur le sol de l'unité, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens en hurlant. Il se reprit encore quelques coups de matraque, plus violents les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et s'allonge docilement par terre, les mains en évidence, sans bouger. Un maton lui passa les menottes, et le releva en grognant, puis lui gronda mauvaisement dans les oreilles :

 **\- Une p'tite semaine au trou ça va te calmer, détenu !**

Plus loin, Harry Potter observait son ami être entraîné par les gardiens à l'extérieur, et Nott, resté vautré sur le sol, amorphe. Tous les autres prisonniers avaient été écartés de la bagarre à coup de matraque, et plaqués contre les murs. C'était la procédure. Ensuite, ils seraient comptés, pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'avait profité de la cohue pour fuir, puis pourraient retourner à leurs occupations, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit deux matons revenir avec une civière, et embarquer Nott, très probablement à l'infirmerie. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort.

Il attendit, avec à ses côtés Sirius Black. Celui-ci avait un bandage de fortune à une de ses mains, il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi. Il attendait que l'italien lui en parle de lui-même, il ne voulait pas chercher les problèmes. Il se disait que si Black avait des ennuis, il ne lui en parlerait que pour demander de l'aide. Dans le cas contraire, Harry n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Et puis surtout, toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées par autre chose. Par sa peur. Parce que Harry avait peur. Hier après-midi, une émission de télévision avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait. Sans mentionné son nom, mais tout de même. Il craignait que l'un de ses amis fasse le lien entre ce qu'il avait dit et le massacre de l'orphelinat, ou pire, que Malefoy vende la mèche.

A la pensée de Malefoy, il ne fut pas surpris en le voyant arriver vers lui, un air furieux sur le visage. Le blond s'arrêta à ses côtés, passa une main dans ses mèches blondes, et le fixa, les lèvres pincées, des flammes dans les yeux. Il était visiblement très énervé, et sans qu'il ne sache encore pourquoi, Harry se douta que ça devait être sa faute. A ses côtés, son bras droit de toujours, Marcus Flint, l'observait avec ennui.

 **\- Ça change rien, Potter. Ton clan doit pas toucher à Nott, tu piges ? J'croyais que c'était clair.**

 **\- J'suis pas à tes ordres, connard.**

Malefoy fit un geste rapide de la main, et Flint lui balança un puissant coup dans l'estomac. Harry se plia en deux sous la violence, et cracha par terre.

 **\- Tu touches pas à Nott, bordel. C'est le dernier avertissement.** gronda Malefoy.

Puis le blond partit, sans plus un regard pour son ennemi. Harry le regarda partir, la haine dans l'œil. Il ressentait ce qui venait de se passer comme une humiliation. Et cette fois-ci, devant tous les autres prisonniers, qui lui lançaient des regards étranges. Ils ne comprenaient pas son manque de réaction, et Harry s'en voulait pour ça. Bien sûr, Malefoy avait quelque chose de terrible sur lui, et le faisait chanter. Et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que son secret ne soit jamais dévoiler. Mais il en avait plus qu'assez de se sentir inférieur à son ennemi. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment il avait arrêter de se battre, et s'était fait dépasser. Sûrement à la mort de Seamus. Ça avait été un gros choc pour tout son clan, Dean ne s'en était toujours pas remis, et depuis, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Il devait faire quelque chose, pour revenir dans la course, et pour combattre Malefoy.

Harry eut une idée. Une brillante idée. En fait, il l'avait déjà eu avant, mais n'avait pas les moyens d'y parvenir. Cette fois-ci, il avait tout. Il se dirigea prestement vers sa cellule, et y fit appeler Neville Longdubat.

Une fois dans sa cellule, Harry s'assit sur une chaise et ingurgita un grand verre d'eau. Quand Neville pénétra dans la cellule, Harry se leva d'un bon. Il avait un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres, et ses cheveux noirs semblaient plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il s'amusait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sentiment.

 **\- Nev', t'as bien des contacts à l'extérieur ?** questionna-t-il tout bas, pour faire comprendre la nature confidentielle de leur conversation.

Neville eut un sourire en coin, et s'appuya contre les barreaux nonchalamment.

 **\- J'suis dealer dans l'quartier sud, mon pote. J'connais tout plein de types qui peuvent t'faire des trucs pour un peu d'fric.**

Harry hocha la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il avait été impressionné par Neville. Celui-ci, aux premiers abords, semblait être un gars lambda, un petit brun avec une allure un peu gauche. Il était plutôt mignon, avec une barbe de trois jours et des grands yeux brillants. Mais quand il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il se dévoilait vraiment et tous comprenaient à qui ils avaient véritablement affaire. Neville était quelqu'un de fort, un dealer d'un des quartiers les plus chauds de la capitale. Il était un parfait mélange de la diversité qui régnait là-bas, et avait réussi à créer son propre commerce au milieu des gangs et des artistes. Son air maladroit n'était qu'un artifice. Quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, il se tassait sur lui-même, se donnait un air un peu bête, et se précipitait à la manière de ceux qui ne sont pas rassurés. A la vérité, Neville semblait plutôt être un type simple et puissant, qui n'agissait pas sans raison. Ce jeune homme de 21 ans avait tout de même monté un trafic tout seul, qui perdurait malgré les menaces. Il fournissait autant aux gangs qu'aux étudiants, et gagnait facilement sa vie, sans pour autant acheter excessivement.

Il s'était fait chopper bêtement, suite à une descente de flics qui avait mal tournée. Il portait sur lui la moitié de sa came, qu'il devait revendre derrière un petit bistrot, à un jeune riche qui voulait découvrir la vie. Il était accompagné de deux amis, qui devaient le protéger. L'un s'était rapidement pris une balle, et Neville n'avait rien pu faire. Cette nuit-là, il venait de tester une nouvelle marchandise, refourguée par les turcs. Il avait été pris pour possession et distribution de stupéfiants. Malheureusement, il était connu par les policiers du secteur, et il avait pris pour 3 ans ferme au pénitencier d'Azkaban, sans possibilité de parole. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais savait que son business continuait de très bien tourner, et l'attendait patiemment. Il le surveillait depuis l'intérieur.

Ce qui avait surtout marqué le clan Potter, s'était son accent très prononcé. Il avait cette prononciation propre aux gens des quartiers pauvres, une tonalité rapide aux origines arabes et qui bouffait la moitié des mots. Quand il parlait trop vite, il devenait incompréhensible. Pourtant, Neville faisait propre sur lui, un gars du quartier des affaires plutôt que du coin à problème de la capitale. C'est ce que Potter avait pensé au début en tout cas. Le jour où il l'avait recruté, dans la cellule qu'il partageait avec le frère de Ron, Neville avait semblé être quelqu'un sans grande assurance. Il avait bien décelé une force de caractère évidente dans ses yeux, mais rien d'autre. De même que lorsque le dealer avait parlé, il n'avait pas fait entendre son accent, rendant sa voix hésitante, et renforçant donc son air timide. Surtout qu'il était plutôt petit. Et puis, après une présentation et une bonne nuit de réflexion, il avait décidé que le clan Potter était fiable, et avait donc dévoilé son véritable visage. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Potter qui avait ravi d'avoir une nouvelle personne puissante de son côté.

 **\- Ça serait possible un enlèvement ?** marmonna Harry en fixant attentivement Neville.

Celui-ci se gratta le cou et soupira en plissant les yeux. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Mais il se décida bien vite. Il avait choisi de faire partie du clan Potter pour sa protection, ça voulait dire aussi d'apporter sa contribution.

 **\- Faut qu'j'vois avec l'gang des blacks, y savent faire c'genre de truc. C'est pour enlever qui ?**

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et se frotta les mains, heureux. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance.

 **\- Ca va t'plaire : on va enlever le juge Malefoy.**

* * *

Charlie Weasley était partagé quant à son retour à l'unité Hogwart. D'un côté, il était très heureux de retrouver son petit frère, et d'avoir enfin une vraie conversation avec lui. Mais de l'autre, il était tombé amoureux. C'était fou, précipité, totalement impossible, mais il était amoureux. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour arriver à cette conclusion, pour tomber totalement sous le charme d'une femme drôle, intelligente, belle. La docteure Hermione Granger avait fait chavirer son cœur, comme jamais personne auparavant.

L'unique problème venait du fait que cet amour semblait être à sens unique. La docteure lui lançait des sourires charmants, elle venait le voir et ils riaient ensemble. Mais Charlie avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Granger souriait à pratiquement tous ses patients. Elle était attentive, attachante, elle s'occupait d'eux comme s'ils étaient des gens de l'extérieur, et non les terribles prisonniers d'Azkaban. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle, en grande partie. Depuis que Charlie avait franchi les portes de la prison, ils ne s'étaient reçu que des regards haineux, parfois franchement provocateurs, mais surtout, qui le faisait se sentir plus bas que terre. La docteure le regardait normalement, de ses magnifiques yeux noisettes brillants d'intelligence, et il était envoûté, à chaque fois.

Il ne perdait pourtant pas espoir. Il avait bien vu qu'il troublait la belle Hermione, avec ses sourires charmeurs et son allure bel homme. Il en était fier, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir les femmes qu'il voulait à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elles. Cette fois-ci, rien. Charlie se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être chose facile que de coucher dans l'enceinte d'une prison, surtout entre personnel et détenu, mais tout de même ! En fait, s'il devait être totalement honnête, il y avait quand même un bon côté au fait de ne pas pouvoir céder rapidement à ses envies. Il avait pu apprendre à la connaître, même un peu, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec ses autres conquêtes. Et Hermione Granger lui avait plu, toute entière, avec son chignon stricte, son franc-parlé et son sourire d'ange. Elle était drôle et malicieuse, et il l'aimait, il en était certain. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire : la faire tomber amoureux de lui. Et ça, il ne savait pas comment faire.

Charlie la vit arriver, sa blouse blanche trop grande volant délicatement derrière elle, et ses sourcils froncés, semblant en pleine réflexion. Elle s'arrête devant lui, et le rouquin lui envoya un sourire enjôleur, qui provoqua une rougeur adorable au visage de la belle docteure. Elle toussota pour se donner un air sérieux, étudia rapidement la fiche hospitalière de Charlie, puis releva ses yeux vers lui, en lui souriant doucement.

 **\- Tu es libre, Charlie. Tes côtes se sont réparées toutes seules, et tu n'as plus que des blessures superficielles, qui s'effaceront dans moins d'une semaine.**

Charlie soupira, tout de même soulager de quitter cet endroit trop propre, trop blanc. L'infirmerie d'Azkaban n'était pas un endroit où l'on venait par plaisir. Sauf peut-être pour échapper à quelqu'un. Le rouquin sauta de son lit, grimaça quand un légère douleur à la cuisse se réveilla sous son poids, puis il se releva de toute sa hauteur. Il se rapprocha de la docteure, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, et se pencha rapidement à son oreille :

 **\- Vous allez me manquer, doc'.**

Et, tout aussi rapidement, il se redressa, lui fit un clin d'œil dragueur, et alla rejoindre un gardien qui attendait devant la porte. Avant de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie, il aperçut Granger, un petit sourire troublé aux lèvres, qui le fixait, d'un regard brillant entre la joie et la suspicion. Et Charlie se dit qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

Les menottes aux poignets et tiré par le gardien, Charlie traversa les longs couloirs gris d'Azkaban. La prison était vieille et austère, et si la façade donnait des sueurs froides, l'intérieur était par endroit véritablement terrifiant. Heureusement, les prisonniers n'avaient jamais le droit d'y aller seuls. Ils ne devaient jamais quitter leur unité, sauf pour aller à l'infirmerie, à la salle de sport, ou au réfectoire. A chaque heure de la journée, ils étaient surveillés par des gardiens, qui contrôlaient leurs moindres gestes, et qui n'hésitaient pas à user de la matraque pour se faire entendre.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait penser, Charlie arriva devant la grande porte de l'unité Hogwart. Le gardien prévint de leur présence, et la porte se déverrouilla, leur permettant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le gardien le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, et lui ôta les menottes. Charlie s'éloigna en lui balançant un regard noir, et se frotta les poignets, où apparaissaient de légères traces, parce que ce putain de garde-chiourme avait trop serrer les menottes.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son petit-frère, et ne plus le lâcher. Mais après avoir observer chaque visage se trouvant dans l'unité, il ne le vit nul part. Refusant de s'inquiéter si précipitamment, il rejoignit son chef de clan, Harry Potter. Ron lui avait dit qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, alors Harry devait savoir où se trouvait son petit-frère. Quand il arriva à son niveau, le brun était en grande discussion avec Neville Longdubat, et semblait ravi. Charlie s'annonça, interrompant la conversation, et les deux se tournèrent vers lui. Harry lui sourit :

 **\- Ron m'a dit c'qui t'est arrivé ! Tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Ouais, ils m'ont à peine effleuré ces bâtards.** rigola Charlie. **Il est où Ron ?**

Harry échangea un regard étrange avec Neville, puis reporta ses yeux sur lui. C'est Neville qui lui répondit :

 **\- Doit être aux douches, à c't'heure-là. Mais...**

Charlie n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il remercia rapidement Neville et Harry, et se dirigea vers la salle des douches, dans l'optique de trouver Ron. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter.

Il y pénétra rapidement, puis se figea en entendant des voix. Penchant la tête, il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds, silencieux autant que possible. Les voix provenaient de plus loin dans la pièce, de l'autre côté des douches. Pour y aller, il fallait faire le tour d'un mur en carrelage sale, qui coupait la pièce en deux, et soutenait les petits miroirs et les lavabos. Charlie se cacha à l'extrémité du mur, au plus proche des voix sans pour autant pouvoir les voir, et sans être vu non plus. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit :

 **\- Catzo _._**

 **\- Non, c'est : _cazzo_. Il faut que tu craches la dernière syllabe, tu vois ? Vas-y, recommence.**

 **- _Cazzo._**

 ** _\- Perfeto_! Tu y arrives de mieux en mieux, _amore_ !**

Charlie ne comprenait plus rien. Il entendait la voix de son frère, prononcer des mots en italien, en échangeant avec quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas la voix. Enfin, le timbre chaud et chantant lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait plus à mettre un visage dessus. La curiosité avait toujours été un défaut familial. Et Charlie ne résista pas, il voulait trop savoir. Alors, en silence, il pencha la tête en avant, la passant à l'extérieur du mur, pour enfin pouvoir apercevoir la scène. Il se figea, et écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui, son petit-frère chéri embrassait à pleine bouche un autre prisonnier, à la peau métis et aux cheveux courts. Il l'embrassait sans tabou, sans gêne, et il était totalement consentant. Charlie pouvait aisément le deviner, par les mains du jeune rouquin qui s'accrochaient autour du coup de son amant, et qui le tiraient vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Charlie fut tout d'abord content pour son frère. Et il reconnut l'autre détenu. Le prisonnier qu'il avait croisé à l'infirmerie. Le rital avec des yeux profonds et sombres, avec un air dangereux. Le psychopathe, le connard, le démon magnifique. Zabini. Le violeur.

Alors, il ne put retenir le hurlement de rage qui grondait dans sa poitrine :

 **\- C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?!**

* * *

 _\- Édition spéciale (suite et fin) -_

 _Merci Rita pour ce reportage. Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi cette terrible affaire qui s'est déroulée il y a plus de 4 mois, fait la une de notre journal. De nouveaux éléments ont été ajoutés à cette terrible tragédie, confirmés il y a quelques heures par le commissaire de police en charge de l'affaire, Mr. Shacklebolt. Il semblerait que durant la fouille du terrain autour de l'orphelinat, plusieurs corps aient été retrouvés, enterrés dans les jardins de l'orphelinat Wool._

 _En effet, c'est en rasant le site, que 3 cadavres auraient été retrouvé. Il s'agit là de corps d'enfants, âgés de 14, 15 et 17 ans, morts depuis plusieurs années déjà. D'après les enquêteurs, il n'y aurait aucun lien entre le massacre du 12 octobre et ces nouveaux éléments. Les rapports des médecins légistes ajoutent qu'il s'agirait certainement de meurtres, les corps et les os démontrant de nombreux coups et blessures, notamment des strangulations, portés sur les enfants. L'un des enfants aurait été enterré là i ans, en 1992. Cette date ne vous dit rien ?_

 _C'est en fouillant dans nos archives que nous avons pu nous souvenir d'une affaire qui s'était produit dans cet orphelinat il y a un peu plus de 7 ans. Le 4 janvier 1992, deux membres du personnel de l'orphelinat Wool avaient été empoisonné à l'arsenic, causant leurs morts. Le directeur, Mr. Jedusor, avait lui aussi subit une tentative, échouée, d'empoisonnement._

 _Rappelez-vous. C'était le jeune Severus Rogue, alors âgé de 17 ans, qui était à l'origine de ces empoisonnements. C'était un orphelin de cet établissement depuis ses 13 ans. Durant son procès, il n'a donné ni la raison, ni même une explication de ce qui l'aurait poussé à accomplir ce geste d'une rare violence. Il avait été condamné à 35 ans d'emprisonnement. Selon nos sources, il purge toujours sa peine au pénitencier d'Azkaban._

 _Les corps auraient-ils un rapport avec ces affaires ? Qui étaient vraiment les habitants de l'orphelinat Wool ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce lieu restera à jamais chargé d'une histoire sanglante. Espérons qu'un jour, nous pourrons faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire, et oublier ce que fut, sans conteste, un des plus horrible massacres perpétrés au sein de notre si beau pays._

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

 _ **Ciao a tutti :**_ Salut à tous

 _ **Come mai :**_ Pourquoi

 _ **Capo :**_ Chef

 _ **Cazzo :**_ Putain

 _ **Famiglia**_ : Famille

 _ **Stronzo :**_ Connard

 _ **Sei morto :**_ T'es mort

 _ **Figlio di puttana :**_ Fils de pute

 _ **Amore :**_ Amour (mon)

 _ **Capito :**_ T'as compris

 _ **Ti avevo avvertito :**_ Je t'avais prévenu

 _ **Tesoro :**_ Trésor

* * *

Hey you !

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

Vous savez enfin ce que Harry Potter a fait. C'était ça, voilà. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? En fait, il y a que deux possibilités : soit vous vous dites : ah putain quel connard, ouai c'est vraiment horrible... Soit vous vous dites : ah mais c'est que ça, ça méritait pas tout ce suspens.

Bref, j'attends vraiment vos réactions.

Aussi, donc par rapport à Lestranges, finalement tout le monde va s'en mêler ! Que va faire Malefoy à votre avis ?

Pour ce qui est de la relation Blaise et Ron... J'adore cette relation, enfin l'écrire, parce qu'il se passe toujours un truc. En fait, c'est comme s'ils me contrôlaient, à chaque fois que j'écris un geste ou quelque chose comme ça, il y a toujours une réaction qui s'en suit, et elle est évidente. Je sais pas si vous comprenez. Explication : quand j'ai commencé à écrire la scène de sexe, pour moi, ils devaient s'arrêter bien avant. Mais plus j'écrivais, plus je me disais que non, là Ron peut supporter... Jusqu'à ce que dans ma tête ça fasse comme une sonnette qui me dit : stop, là Ron il veut plus. Vous voyez ?

En tout cas, leur relation n'est pas des plus simples. D'un côté, Ron, qui voudrait être fort, mais qui est détruit. Et de l'autre, Blaise, qui est quelqu'un de profondément méchant et violent, mais qui essaye de devenir meilleur, juste pour Ron. Et il fait du mal à ceux qui s'en prenne à Ron. A votre avis, quel va être la réaction de Ron quand il découvrira que son cher et tendre à tuer à mains nues Dubois?

Bon, le retour de Nott à Azkaban, directement tabasser par Dean... De quel côté êtes-vous maintenant ?

Et puis dans les prochains chapitres, la mise en place de l'enlèvement de père de Drago.

Sinon, j'ai une question : est-ce que vous commencez à comprendre tout ce qui s'est déroulé à l'orphelinat Wool ? L'histoire de Severus Rogue, de Tom Jedusor, et de Harry Potter. Si c'est pas le cas, pas de soucis : les explications viendront de toute façon. Mais j'attends quand même vos suppositions. Juste par contre, **une précision pour éviter toutes confusions :** Severus Rogue et Harry Potter se sont jamais rencontré avant Azkaban. Quand Harry a fait exploser l'orphelinat, Severus était déjà en prison. Et ce n'est pas pour Severus que Harry a fait tout ça.

Voilà, à la prochaine et bonne rentrée à tous !


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody !**

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. Je crois que je peux plus changer ça. J'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment, avec les cours, le boulot, les manifs...

Bon, je suis vraiment désolée.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Neville Longdubat, matricule 00L119. Condamné pour possession et distribution de stupéfiants.

Sentence : 3 ans de prison, sans possibilité de libération sur parole.

* * *

 **\- Bordel Blaise, laisse-le !** cria le roux de toutes ses forces, couvrant les bruits mats des coups.

Le métis tourna la tête vers lui. Il empoignait toujours les épaules de son adversaire, qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ce dernier avait la bouche en sang, les yeux mi-clos dont les paupières gonflées tendaient vers le mauve, le nez saignant à grand flot. Son corps n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** cracha Zabini, haineux. **Il m'a insulté ce connard !**

 **\- C'est mon frère putain ! Lâche-le ! S'il te plaît, le tue pas !**

Ron Weasley avait fini sa phrase d'un ton suppliant qu'il ne reconnut pas. Et pourtant, la situation l'imposait, car l'italien semblait bien décidé à tabasser jusqu'à la mort Charlie Weasley, que les coups reçus avaient rendu sans défense. Blaise écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle, puis tourna de nouveau le regard vers sa victime ensanglantée. Il réfléchit, immobile, tenant toujours de ses deux mains le corps épuisé de Charlie. Enfin, avec une grimace écœurée, il le relâcha d'un coup, et le rouquin s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol carrelé, sans pouvoir se retenir. La douleur le fit grogner, et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil doux.

Le plus jeune roux se précipita alors vers lui, planta ses deux doigts contre sa jugulaire, et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit un pouls. Faible, mais il était là. Il se releva doucement, et lança un regard suppliant à son amant :

 **\- Laisse-moi aller chercher un maton. J'te balancerai pas, juste... J'veux pas qu'il crève.**

Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté, puis jeta un regard vers le corps allongé à terre. Il l'avait bien amoché. Le grand rouquin, pourtant baraqué, n'avait pas fait le poids face au rital en colère. Il était avachi dans une marre de sang, le visage défait, le corps battu comme plâtre. Il reporta ses yeux d'un noir profond vers Ron, qui le fixait, la mine triste, peut-être un peu effrayé. Blaise savait que son amant n'avait pas peur de lui à cet instant. Il avait peur pour son frère. Alors, rapidement, il lui répondit :

 **\- Vas-y. Tu viens dans ma cellule après. On a des trucs à se dire, _amore_.**

Ron acquiesça vivement et trotta à l'extérieur de la salle des douches, à la recherche d'un gardien qui pourrait aider son grand-frère et le porter à l'infirmerie. Il priait pour que Charlie n'ait pas besoin d'être conduit à l'hôpital.

Blaise l'observa partir, reluquant sans se cacher le postérieur si attrayant du rouquin, puis retourna son attention vers le corps allongé par terre. En voyant son œuvre, il sourit, fier de lui. Zabini n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de fort, mais il avait appris à se battre. Et surtout, lorsqu'il avait la rage de son côté, l'envie psychotique de détruire, rien ne pouvait le vaincre. Et ce rouquin avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire : il avait insulté Zabini, et il l'avait menacé, devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Son cerveau s'était alors déconnecté, et plus rien n'avait compté, si ce n'est le besoin irrépressible de réduire en cendre ce connard. Ron avait eu de la chance qu'il entende sa voix. Si ça n'avait été que lui, l'autre serait mort depuis longtemps, et de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.

Il repensa à ce qui venait de se produire en flânant jusqu'à sa cellule. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, ne marchait pas le corps tendu comme les autres. Il était l'un des seuls prisonniers à n'avoir pas besoin d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Il était le fils du Parrain Zabini, et par conséquent était intouchable. C'était un véritable avantage, dont il jouissait pleinement. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois certains courageux, ou suicidaires selon les points de vue, qui s'attaquaient à lui. Ils se rendaient rapidement compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le grand-frère de Ron, puisqu'il l'était visiblement, avait déboulé de nul part tandis qu'il apprenait à son amant quelques mots d'italien. Le roux costaud avait hurlé sur le plus jeune, et Ron s'était ratatiné sur lui-même, rouge de honte, les larmes aux yeux. Voyant cela, Zabini n'avait pas compris pourquoi un inconnu vociférait de la sorte sur son amant, et il n'avait pu se retenir d'intervenir, s'interposant entre les deux roux, et poussant le plus vieux en arrière, pour l'éloigner du jeune rouquin qui menaçait de se mettre à pleurer, ce que Blaise n'aurait pu supporter. Mais Charlie n'avait pas apprécié le geste, et avait insulté violemment l'italien de violeur, de psychopathe, de connard de rital, et de bien d'autres choses qu'était effectivement Zabini. Puis, il lui avait hurlé de ne plus s'approcher de Ron, le menaçant en brandissant le poing, ses yeux d'un bleu délavé le fusillant sur place. A cela, Zabini n'avait pu que riposter, en frappant puissamment le visage du grand-frère, avec une satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas cachée.

Au souvenir de la baston, Zabini se frotta le menton en grognant. Il avait gagné, évidemment, mais s'était tout de même mangé quelques coups au passage, qui lui laisseraient sûrement de vilaines marques. Notamment au menton, du côté gauche du visage, et sur la tempe, qui produisait depuis un sifflement insupportable tournoyant dans sa tête. Quand il arriva à sa cellule, il s'allongea sur le lit de Malefoy, celui du bas, et ferma les yeux en soufflant. Il aimait se battre, il aimait tuer. Il ne l'avait jamais caché. Mais il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques jours. Tout d'abord il y avait eu Corner, qui avait préalablement attaqué Ron, et à qu'il avait mutilé au visage. Puis, Olivier Dubois, qu'il avait tué de sang froid et avec une grande satisfaction, parce que ce connard avait osé draguer Ron devant ses yeux. Et maintenant, le grand-frère Weasley, qu'il avait pratiquement frappé jusqu'à la mort, simplement parce qu'il voulait lui interdire de voir son amant.

Blaise porta une main à ses yeux, et les caressa, essayant de faire partir son mal de tête. En fait, depuis quelques temps, il ne se battait que pour une seule raison : Ron Weasley. Il l'avait envoûté, et il sentait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il ne regrettait rien, c'était une excellente raison que de se battre pour l'homme aimé. Avec un sourire, il se dit qu'à la prochaine visite de son petit frère, Lito, il pourrait enfin lui dire qu'il avait un amoureux.

Il sentit du mouvement à l'entrée de la cellule et se redressa d'un coup. Puis, il sourit, pour rassurer Ron, qui semblait mal à l'aise face aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Blaise se voulut rassurant. S'il avait su plus tôt que le rouquin costaux était le frère de Ron, il aurait frappé moins fort. Mais une question lui alourdissait la langue et tournoyait dans son cerveau, entêtante. Il attendit que le jeune roux se soit installé sur une chaise, avec entre ses mains un verre d'eau froide. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, se pencha en avant, et demanda, d'une voix calme et basse :

 **\- Il t'a rien fait lui ? C'est pas un des frères qui t'a...**

 **\- Non !** le coupa Ron d'un son aigu. **Non, non, il m'a jamais touché. Je t'avais parlé de lui, il protégeait des loups en Roumanie.**

 **- _Va bene_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, alors ?**

Ron se tassa sur sa chaise, et son visage se décomposa, tandis qu'une terrible pensée semblait le traverser. Blaise attendit, hésitant à poser une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de Ron, puis se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas car son geste risquerait d'être mal interprété. Surtout que le moindre contact entre lui et son amant l'excitait, parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de sexuel depuis l'incendie de la bibliothèque, qui remontait tout de même à quelques semaines. Autant dire une éternité, pour lui et son pénis.

Il se contenta donc de fixer le rouquin, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, et les paupières mi-closes, prononça, d'une voix un peu absente, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

 **\- C'est à cause de moi qu'il est là. Ma mère m'avait insulté, et il l'a... Il l'a poussée dans les escaliers. Elle a porté plainte. Maintenant, y'a plus que mon frère Bill et ma mère à l'extérieur. Mon père est mort, et Percy et Fred et Georges aussi. Et Ginny est encore en taule, comme moi et Charlie. A cause de moi... C'est ma faute si ma famille est détruite. J'ai tout fait exploser... J'aurais jamais dû les tuer...**

Très rapidement, Blaise se releva et donna une faible tape à l'arrière de la tête de Ron. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre, et un peu énervé aussi. Mais Zabini lui, était véritablement en colère, et il gronda furieusement, usant de toute sa prestance et de son attitude imposante :

 **\- Dis pas ces conneries. Regrette jamais d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Tes connards de frères, ils ont mérité ça. Et personne te fera plus jamais de mal, j'te le promets. Même pas moi. J'me tuerai avant. _Capito_?**

 **\- Ouai...** murmura Ron en détournant le regard.

Mais Zabini attrapa son menton et le força à rester en face de lui, les yeux dans les yeux, ceux brillants de Blaise rencontrant ceux océans de Ron. Il continua :

 **\- C'est moi ta famille maintenant. Et j'te quitterai pas, ok ? _Te amo_ , Ron.**

Il se pencha, doucement, hésitant un peu, puis s'empara des lèvres de son amant, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait, parce que le jeune rouquin en avait terriblement besoin. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de sensation, et plus rien ne compta autour d'eux. Le baiser dura un peu, doux et puissant à la fois, Ron s'agrippant aux épaules de Blaise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et Blaise le laissant faire, enlaçant sensuellement les hanches de Ron, l'attirant vers lui, collant leurs torses.

Quand il n'eut plus de souffle, Ron s'éloigna un peu, et se renfonça dans la chaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougissantes. Blaise retourna sur le petit lit, s'asseyant les genoux écartés, l'air joyeux, bien loin du masque de psychopathe qu'il montrait d'habitude. Ron lui en serait toujours reconnaissant d'avoir fait des efforts pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de lui. Il en oubliait même que l'homme qu'il aimait comme un fou était un véritable monstre, au même titre que ses frères. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Alors, son esprit divagua vers Charlie, qui devait à présent se trouver sur un des lits confortables de l'infirmerie d'Azkaban. Il espérait qu'il allait vite se remettre, il se sentait un peu fautif de ce qui venait de se produire. Il aurait dû s'interposer entre eux-deux, et empêcher Blaise de tabasser son frère. Une pensée l'effraya soudain, et il posa un regard écarquillé sur l'italien, qui plissa les yeux sans comprendre le revirement de situation.

 **\- Tu vas pas te venger, après ? Quand Charlie va revenir de l'infirmerie, tu vas le laisser tranquille ?**

Blaise soupira, et passa sa main entre ses cheveux coupés courts. Puis, d'un regard froid et sans appel, il expliqua :

 **\- Il m'a insulté, _amore_. J'peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Ça marche pas comme ça ici, tu l'sais.**

 **\- C'est mon frère !**

Ron se leva, et rejoignit Blaise sur le petit lit du bas. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'italien. Immédiatement, toute l'attention du métis fut porter à cette main, dont il sentait la chaleur à travers le pantalon de prisonnier. Malgré lui, une bosse commença à se former au niveau de son entre-jambe, et il ne put soudain penser qu'à ça. Qu'à cette main, douce et chaleureuse, et au corps terriblement excitant qui allait avec. Il n'entendit que d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait son amant, trop occupé à imaginer une scène torride entre le rouquin et lui :

 **\- Sois sympa avec mon frère, s'il te plaît. Blaise !**

Ron, voyant que son bel italien semblait loin dans son esprit, un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres, pinça sa cuisse, lui arrachant un faible cri de douleur. Blaise lui lança un regard courroucé, et, ayant enfin obtenu toute son attention, Ron réitéra :

 **\- Laisse mon frère tranquille. Il t'emmerdera plus, j'te le promets. Mais, laisse-le. Sois sympa avec lui. Pour moi.**

Devant cette moue adorable et ses grands yeux bleus magnifiques, Blaise ne put qu'accéder à la requête. Il se pencha vers Ron, frôlant ses lèvres contre celles si rouges de son amant. Il adorait la bouche de Ron, pleine et douce, si agréable. Trop souvent, il l'imaginait autour de son sexe, aspirant son gland et suçotant. A cause de ça, il se réveillait avec une trique d'enfer, qui lui rappelait douloureusement son abstinence.

Leurs visages à quelques millimètres, Blaise susurra, avec son sourire en coin qui lui donnait véritablement l'air d'un sociopathe :

 **\- J'accepte. En échange d'un baiser.**

Ron éclata de rire, ravi, puis sauta sur Blaise, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit du blond, en continuant de s'embrasser furieusement.

* * *

Théodore Nott attendait en silence, debout contre un mur, dans un couloir froid et sale d'Azkaban. Adossé au mur d'en face, il y avait un gardien imposant en charge de le surveiller, et qui lui lançait des regards hostiles toutes les dix secondes environ. Nott ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne devait pas vraiment y avoir d'explications, simplement qu'il était un maton et lui, un prisonnier. Comme chien et chat. A chaque fois que l'œil mauvais du gardien se posait sur lui, Nott se tassait un peu plus sur lui-même. Il avait peur.

Il avait une frousse terrible que ce gardien sache ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'il connaisse toute la vérité, pour l'incendie, pour Finnigan, pour tout le reste. Ce n'était pas possible pourtant, les seuls à savoir étaient le clan Malefoy, et aucun n'était une balance. Ça ne se fait pas, de dénoncer un autre détenu. Pourtant, il avait terriblement peur, parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Il s'en doutait, depuis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était devenu, et sûrement que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il n'aurait pas essayé d'intégrer le clan de Malefoy. En fait, il avait réfléchi, beaucoup. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que si l'irlandais était mort, c'était avant tout par la faute du blond. C'était Drago qui était derrière toute cette histoire, lui et Potter, qui les avaient entraînés dans une guerre sanglante. Théodore se plaçait au même niveau que Finnigan : ils étaient des dommages collatéraux de ce grand jeu d'échec entre Potter et Malefoy. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, en essayant de se convaincre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait causé la mort de Finnigan. Mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il ne voulait pas assumer cette tragédie seul, parce que c'était trop dur.

Nott n'avait tué qu'une personne dans sa courte vie. Son père, d'une balle dans la tête. Et c'était pour une bonne raison. Il avait grandi dans un genre de famille assez répandu et qui ne surprend plus vraiment : père, militaire à la retraite, alcoolique et violent, mère dépressive et battue. Lui, au milieu des deux, se prenant des coups quand sa mère ne pouvait plus les encaisser, allant dans une école pauvre et ne dépassant pas le lycée, travailleur avant sa majorité. Un jour, l'année de ses 16 ans, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, son père était entré dans une fureur noire à son encontre, et l'avait attaqué avec une bouteille en verre. Un morceau de dix centimètres lui avait perforé la joue droite. Depuis, il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage de sa pommette droite à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ça lui avait donné un air de mauvais garçon. Il avait toujours été très beau, des cheveux châtains clairs entourant un visage carré, et un regard assuré et franc. A l'école, il sortait toujours avec les plus belles filles, et faisait bien des jaloux. Il avait une certaine classe qui lui venait de sa mère, et une délicatesse qui le rendait spéciale. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment musclé, mais il avait gagné plusieurs bagarres, et savait se défendre quand la situation l'imposait.

A 21 ans, il vivait toujours dans la maison familiale, attendant la bonne fille avec qui il se marierait et fonderait son propre chez-lui. Un soir, son père, qui avait bu durant tout le repas et encore après, s'était énervé à cause du téléviseur récemment acheté, et qui ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait accusé la mère Nott, et de son ceinturon, qu'il gardait précieusement de ses années glorieuses à l'armée, l'avait frappée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre par terre, ensanglantée et pleurant à chaudes larmes combien elle était désolée. En entendant ce scénario depuis sa chambre d'enfant, les mêmes bruits, les mêmes coups, les mêmes injures, les mêmes excuses proférées par sa mère qui n'y était pour rien du tout, Nott en avait eu marre. Alors, très vite, trop pour avoir pris une décision censée, il s'était emparé de l'arme de son père accrochée dans le couloir comme un trophée, avait foncé dans le petit salon, et tiré sur son paternel. Dans la tête. Il était mort sur le coup. Sa mère avait hurlé, s'était précipitée sur son mari en le priant de ne pas la quitter, de ne pas mourir. Elle avait insulté son fils, menacé de le dénoncer aux flics. Il avait pris peur et il s'était enfui. Il avait dormi chez sa petite-amie de l'époque, cette nuit-là, sans rien lui dire. Le lendemain matin, il était retourné chez lui, et avait attendu la police. Il était resté sage durant toute son arrestation, avec le sentiment profond d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Il avait écopé de 30 ans de prison minimum, parce que parricide. Un enfant tuant son père, quelle abomination. Depuis, sa mère était devenue alcoolique en plus de sa dépression, et refusait de le voir la plupart du temps. Quand elle venait, elle se perdait dans un discours alcoolisé, tantôt balbutiant des insultes, tantôt se confondant en excuses.

A présent, il avait bien changé. Il avait violé, il avait frappé, il avait poussé au suicide. Quand il y pensait, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Parce qu'il avait aimé ça, il avait adoré infligé du mal, il avait joui dans ce corps qu'il avait souillé. Et quand les images de ces instants lui revenaient en mémoire, quand il se souvenait de ce corps encore adolescent du jeune Finnigan, de ces fesses bombées dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé avec plaisir, il lui arrivait de bander. Peut-être que finalement, il ne regrettait pas cette partie-là de l'histoire. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu pousser quelqu'un au suicide ! Il s'en voulait terriblement, pour la mort de l'irlandais. Surtout qu'il n'avait que 18 ans, et 3 ans minimum à tirer à Azkaban. C'était pratiquement un enfant, et il était mort par sa faute. Il se fustigeait pour ça.

Nouveau regard mauvais du maton. Nott baissa les yeux, en se demandant si ce n'avait pas un rapport avec sa nouvelle apparence. Suite au tabassage de Dean Thomas, Nott avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie, pour se remettre de ses nouvelles blessures. La docteure, Hermione Granger, lui avait apporté un miroir quand il lui avait demandé. Il aimait bien cette femme, elle était la seule qui ne portait pas un regard étrange sur lui, entre la fascination et le dégoût. Et elle l'appelait par son prénom, ce que personne d'autre ne faisait. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il avait enfin pu voir à quoi il ressemblait. Son visage et son cou brûlés, son cache-œil noir et imposant. S'il n'avait pas eu un tel contrôle de lui-même, il se serait mis à pleurer, encore une fois.

Il avait aussi du mal à respirer, et sa voix éraillée ne lui permettait plus de bien se faire comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas hurler, alors qu'il aurait vraiment eu besoin de le faire. Et lorsqu'il inspirait trop fort, il sentait l'air infiltrer ses poumons comme si ça avait été des lames de rasoir. Il était devenu aussi monstrueux d'apparence qu'à l'intérieur. Toute sa beauté avait disparu. Et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon côté des choses.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Dans ce couloir lugubre, il n'y avait que deux sortes de portes. Il y en avait une en ferraille, plus loin, qui s'ouvrait avec une clé que seuls les gardiens possédaient. Elle donnait sur un autre couloir gris de la prison, menant vers l'unité Hogwart. Les deux autres portes étaient en bois blanc, de jolies portes, tout en normalité. Sur chacune, il y avait une plaque dorée, indiquant le nom de la personne qui y officiait : sur celle de droite, Mr. Dumbledore, le directeur d'Azkaban. Et puis, quelques mètres plus loin, le nom de la psychologue de la prison, Mme. Lovegood. C'était elle que Nott venait voir.

La psychologue lui fit un signe de tête en lui souriant, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer. Nott la suivit tandis que le gardien restait en place. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être présent lors des entretiens, alors il devait simplement attendre, à l'extérieur, puis ramener le prisonnier à sa cellule.

Une fois qu'il fut installé sur le fauteuil que la psychologue lui avait indiqué, Nott détailla la pièce, du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un œil mort. C'était une pièce lumineuse, avec de grands murs blancs et de nombreuses étagères où reposaient des livres de psychologies. Un large bureau trônait au centre, où y reposait un ordinateur bruyant. Derrière le bureau, une fenêtre donnait sur un jardin, que l'on pouvait apercevoir avec netteté malgré les gros barreaux. Assise sur sa chaise, ses longs cheveux blonds déployés sur ses épaules, Mme. Lovegood l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les coudes posés sur le bureau et son menton appuyé contre ses poings. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, qui brillaient d'une intelligence rare, joviale et malicieuse. Elle l'analysait, il pouvait le sentir, mais il n'en fut pas gêné. Il ne voulait pas cacher son visage cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'un maton ou un autre prisonnier le fixait, il n'y avait aucun dégoût. Elle voulait l'aider, et il le comprenait. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Le silence s'installa, et il se racla la gorge. Elle voulait sûrement qu'il parle, qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il toussota, détourna le regard, et attendit. Alors, elle commença :

 **\- Tu es donc le détenu 99N432. Tu peux me dire ton prénom ?**

 **\- Théodore Nott.** chuchota-t-il, sa voix cassée ne lui permettant guère de parler plus fort.

 **\- D'accord. Et tu sais pourquoi tu es ici avec moi ?**

Elle parlait en souriant, et il aimait l'intonation de sa voix. Il la trouvait apaisante. Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il réfléchit, un peu, puis marmonna :

 **\- Ça doit être par rapport à l'incendie...**

 **\- Exactement.** Il lui sembla qu'elle le félicitait. **Nous allons revenir ensemble sur cet incident, et parler de ton ressenti, et de tout ce que tu voudras. Je suis là pour t'écouter et t'aider. Pour cela, je vais tout d'abord te poser quelques questions, et puis tu pourras me parler, de ce dont tu auras envie. Il n'y a aucun tabou ici.**

Nott acquiesça, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait plus envie de parler de l'incendie, ni même de ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait que la psychologue l'aide à aller mieux, à ne plus ressentir ce vide, et cette culpabilité qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Elle s'empara d'une des fiches posées sur son bureau, et la lut rapidement. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur lui, le couvant d'un regard gentil.

 **\- Te souviens-tu de l'incendie ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ?**

 **\- J'sais pas...** Il se tassa un peu. **On m'a dit que quelqu'un m'attendait à la bibliothèque, j'y suis allé, et après... j'crois que j'ai entendu une petite explosion. Et des cris. Mais... j'sais pas trop...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Prends ton temps.**

 **\- J'me suis pris des trucs au visage. Et j'ai mon œil qu'est mort. J'vois plus rien avec. Et...**

Il déglutit difficilement. Parler trop longtemps lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans la gorge. C'était humiliant, et très énervant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu dans cet incendie. C'était terrible.

 **\- C'est l'irlandais qu'a fait ça. On me l'a dit après.**

 **\- Seamus.** murmura la psychologue.

Nott releva la tête vivement, étonné qu'elle connaisse le prénom de Finnigan. Il vit alors que son air joyeux avait disparu, remplacé par un voile de tristesse, et qu'elle se mordait doucement la lèvre, soudainement perdue dans ses pensées.

 **\- Vous l'connaissiez ?** questionna-t-il dans un souffle.

 **\- Un peu. Il venait me voir pour me parler. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Il ne méritait pas ça. Ce n'était encore qu'un jeune homme, avec une longue et belle vie devant lui. Il était dans la même unité que toi, je me trompe ?**

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Parce que la chose terrible à laquelle elle faisait référence, il avait vite deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Le viol. Seulement, il était le bourreau, et il comprit rapidement qu'il ne devrait jamais lui dire. Mme. Lovegood semblait très attristée de la mort de Finnigan, et il savait que c'était de son fait. C'était même la cause de son mal-être. Il se sentait coupable, sans le vouloir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'en foutre, se détacher de cette histoire. Mais elle le hantait, et il devait s'en débarrasser.

Seulement, la psychologue semblait apprécier l'irlandais. Ce qui accentuait son malaise. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette pièce, elle lui paraissait d'un coup trop lumineuse, trop blanche. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et inspira. Ça lui déchira la gorge. Nott aspirait à du calme, mais il semblait qu'il n'en aurait plus. Quoiqu'il fasse, il serait toujours renvoyé à l'incendie. Comme un nouvel organe, ce moment-là ferait partie de sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il ne voulait plus être aidé par cette femme. A présent, ses longs cheveux lui paraissaient trop blonds, et ses grands yeux tristes lui transperçaient l'estomac.

Mme. Lovegood reporta son attention sur lui, et lui sourit de nouveau. Mais avec moins d'entrain. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordilla la lèvre, et continua ses questions :

- **Comment as-tu réagis lorsque tu as remarqué que ton œil ne refonctionnerait plus ?**

 **\- Je... J'arrive pas encore à imaginer. Quand je dors, j'oublie, et après j'me réveille et c'est pire encore. Et mon visage... J'ose plus me regarder dans un miroir. J'ai tout perdu, tout perdu d'un coup. C'était tellement rapide que j'crois que j'ai pas encore compris.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et nota sur sa fiche ce qu'il venait de dire. Il porta alors son attention sur les objets, posés ci-et-là sur le bureau. Un cadre, des stylos dans un gobelet, un petit réveil en argent, des piles de documents de toutes les couleurs. Et le gros ordinateur, qui vrombissait sans s'arrêter, éjectant un souffle chaud en direction de Nott. Pas dérangeant, pas agréable non plus. La psychologue reprit :

 **\- Et tes poumons ? Ils ne te font plus souffrir ? Si c'est le cas, il faudra directement en informer les gardiens, pour qu'ils te conduisent à l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Non, non, ça va. C'est surtout ma gorge. J'arrive plus à bien parler.** chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. **Mais ça, on m'a dit que ça s'arrangera jamais vraiment.**

Il baissa la tête, fataliste. De toute manière, à l'unité, il n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Il était seul, son clan lui avait tourné le dos. Il allait d'ailleurs sûrement mourir rapidement, puisque le clan Potter devait vouloir lui faire la peau. Dès son retour à l'unité H, Dean Thomas lui avait bien montré ses intentions à son égard. Nott avait peur de mourir, peur de souffrir.

 **\- Comment te sens-tu, à présent ? Tu arrives à encaisser le choc ?**

 **\- J'sais pas...**

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il avait parfois l'impression que toute cette histoire était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il n'était que spectateur de sa propre déchéance.

Après cette dernière question, il y eut un long silence, et Nott l'apprécia. La psychologue notait sur sa fiche, les sourcils froncés dans une moue sérieuse, et il attendait en fixant ses mains. Il ne voulait plus être dans cette pièce, mais il ne savait pas non plus où il voulait être. Pas en prison, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, il avait été condamné pour meurtre. Pour parricide. Relégué au rang de monstre, il en était devenu un.

Il ne regrettait pas les viols. Il avait aimé ça. Il s'en foutait d'avoir ruiné la vie d'un homme. La seule chose qui pesait sur sa conscience, était qu'il avait provoqué le suicide de Finnigan. Pour son père, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais à présent, il était vraiment un meurtrier. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il avait simplement fait ce que son chef de clan lui avait ordonné de faire, et il s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un de bien. Un exécuteur, c'était tout. La mort de l'irlandais avait tout bouleversé. Et puis, la perte de son œil, de son visage, de sa voix, de sa beauté. De tout ce qui le définissait avant, à l'extérieur.

 **\- J'aimerais te poser une dernière question, si tu le veux bien.** dit la psychologue.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle, attentif. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, et le voile de tristesse était revenu sur son beau visage.

 **\- Sais-tu pourquoi Seamus Finnigan a provoqué l'incendie ? Pourquoi voulait-il mourir ? Je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'il a subit quelque chose d'affreux, d'abominable, mais... il allait mieux, il semblait aller mieux. Toi qui le connaissais, sûrement mieux que moi, est-ce que tu as une idée du pourquoi ?**

Nott se liquéfia. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune accusation dans la voix de la psychologue, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se douter de la vérité. Mais il se sentit tout de même agressé, parce que c'était lui, que la chose abominable, c'était lui qui l'avait causé, et il lui mentit en lui répondant que non, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se rendit compte que la psychologue ne l'aiderait pas, même s'il elle essayait vraiment, parce que lui savait tout et qu'en face d'elle, il se sentait au plus mal. Il était seul, terriblement seul. Il eut envie de vomir.

* * *

 **\- Dubois est mort.** annonça Harry Potter d'une voix morne.

Ron Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Sirius Black, qui se trouvaient dans la cellule de leur chef, tournèrent d'un coup la tête vers lui, l'effarement prenant place sur leurs visages à mesure qu'ils intégraient la nouvelle, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Harry avait la mâchoire serrée et ses mains se fermaient compulsivement, comme s'il voulait frapper quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, les faits étaient là. Dubois était mort. Ils venaient encore de perdre un membre, un ami, un type qui en avait beaucoup trop bavé, qui ne méritait pas ça. Surtout qu'à présent, leur clan comportait le même nombre d'homme que celui de Malefoy, et ce n'était pas bon pour eux.

Il y avait, de leur côté, Harry Potter, chef de clan, et son bras droit Dean Thomas, encore à purger sa peine au trou pour avoir tabassé Nott jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Puis venait Ron Weasley et son grand-frère Charlie, le dangereux Sirius Black, et pour finir le dealer Neville Longdubat. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ils étaient tous forts, ou alors très utiles. Ron par exemple, qui était le seul à ne pas savoir se battre, leur permettait tout de même une certaine sûreté de par sa relation avec Zabini, fils du parrain. Et puis, ils s'entendaient bien, et Harry leur faisait à tous plus ou moins confiance. Il ne voulait pas recruter encore, il ne voulait pas se mettre en difficulté. Il avait une guerre à gagner.

Une guerre qui avait encore provoqué la mort de quelqu'un. Sirius s'assit sur une chaise, abasourdi, et fixa Harry les sourcils froncés. Il marmonna, autant pour lui-même que pour les autres :

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Tué. Tabassé à mort dans la planque du dealer.** répondit d'une voix blanche le brun, passant sa main sur son visage transpirant.

Il encaissait la nouvelle comme il le pouvait, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par les remords. Si Dubois était mort, c'était de sa faute. En fait, si le junkie avait passé le dernier mois de sa vie au trou, c'était de sa faute aussi. A cause de la guerre qu'il avait provoquée entre lui et Malefoy. Harry essayait de ne pas y penser, jamais, mais il devait pourtant s'en rendre compte, et vivre avec. Tout ce qui s'était produit, le viol puis le suicide de Seamus, les bastons à répétitions, la mort de beaucoup d'entre-eux, étaient de sa faute. Il avait instauré ce climat de haine et de vengeance constante.

 **\- Mais, qui ?** demanda Sirius. **Il avait pas d'ennemi. Qui a pu faire ça ?**

 **\- On sait qui.** grogna Harry.

Il tourna son regard vers Ron, qui avait la même expression que lui. Le visage fermé, les yeux brillants de colère, parce qu'il savait très bien qui avait lynché Olivier. Le rouquin l'avait deviné à l'instant où Harry avait annoncé la mort de son ami. Et il s'en voulait, parce qu'il aurait dû s'en douter.

 **\- Qui ?** insista l'italien.

 **\- Zabini.**

Sirius Black tourna vivement la tête vers Ron, qui avait prononcé le nom de son cousin comme une évidence. Il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre Blaise et la mort de Dubois. Il attendit, le silence s'installa. Tous repensaient à l'homme qu'ils venaient de perdre. Olivier avait été un allié fidèle, un homme de main utile. Et puis, fatalement, ils pensèrent à Lee Jordan, son ami, qui était à l'extérieur et qui n'apprendrait sûrement jamais la nouvelle. Et Ron gronda.

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés et l'air décidé.

 **\- J'vais régler ça**. informa-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Harry acquiesça, et le rouquin sortit de sa cellule, le pas rapide, à la recherche de son amant. Ils avaient des choses à régler.

Ron était en colère. Pire, il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû deviner que Zabini s'en prendrait à Dubois, après la fameuse partie de poker où Blaise avait entendu Olivier draguer son amant. En fait, il le savait, mais il avait fermé les yeux, imaginant qu'il avait réussi à le calmer, oubliant que l'italien était un psychopathe. Il s'était dit qu'au pire des cas, Dubois se prendrait quelques coups, et puis que cette histoire serait vite oubliée. Mais lorsque Zabini entre dans l'équation, ça ne peut se finir qu'en bain de sang. Blaise était jaloux, il l'aimait énormément, et il aimait encore plus faire souffrir. Olivier n'avait plus aucune chance, et ça, Ron aurait dû le savoir. Il se fustigeait d'avoir oublié.

Il trouva rapidement l'italien, qui riait de bon cœur avec Malefoy. Ron le trouva magnifique. Blaise avait une classe, une prestance à l'italienne, un peu princière. Il était assis avec aisance et arborait son sourire de toujours, tout en dents, celui qu'il utilise lorsqu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, le sourire effrayant de l'homme calculateur et malicieux. Si le diable avait un sourire, ce serait indubitablement celui-ci.

Ron ne se laissa pas freiner par la présence du blond, tout aussi beau que son amant, et qu'il détestait franchement. La haine était réciproque, et il était encore étonné que le blond l'ait sauvé lors de son altercation avec Micheal Corner. Un autre prisonnier que Blaise avait malmené pour lui. C'est à cela que Ron se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas été là, son amant n'aurait eu aucune raison de tuer Olivier. Zabini était une menace pour tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de Ron, et celui-ci s'en sentait flatté d'habitude. Cette fois pourtant, il était juste terriblement en colère.

Il pénétra sans s'annoncer dans la cellule de son amant, ignorant le grognement de Malefoy qui s'était relevé rapidement et qui se rapprochait de lui, près à le foutre dehors. Ron le contourna, semblant ne pas le voir, toute son attention portée sur le métis, qui était assis sur une chaise et qui l'observait avec un sourire ravageur. Ron mit ses poings sur ses hanches, et annonça de but en blanc, la voix monotone de ceux qui enragent au fond d'eux :

 **\- T'as buté Dubois.**

Zabini écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne pensait pas que la nouvelle de la mort du junkie se répandrait si rapidement, ni que le rouquin tirerait aussi vite les bonnes conclusions. Il en fut fier. Son amant était un jeune homme intelligent. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, en voyant son visage rageur et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il le trouvait toujours terriblement sexy quand le rouquin se mettait en colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'une autre façon, leur bleu ressortant comme s'ils étaient de véritables pierres précieuses. Et il se mordait les lèvres, ce qui excitait Blaise autant qu'il l'avait été quand il avait vu une bite (autre que la sienne) pour la première fois.

Pourtant, il sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour fondre sur les lèvres de Ron, le plaquer contre un lit et le tripoter de partout. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais il voyait que la colère du rouquin était entièrement dirigée vers lui, et que par conséquent, s'il ne voulait pas que les choses s'enveniment comme à chaque fois que le ton montait entre-eux, il devait se taire. Ce qu'il fit, se départant tout de même de son sourire dragueur, et testant une nouvelle technique, celle des yeux de chiens battus, qui fonctionnait si bien lorsque son petit-frère Lito l'exerçait sur lui.

Mais visiblement, il ne possédait pas ce pouvoir-là. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mignon. Il était beau, envoûtant, dangereux, effrayant. Mais mignon, il ne savait pas le faire. Ron savait, Ron était adorable du point de vue de l'italien. C'était pour cela qu'il n'expliquait toujours pas les sentiments forts qu'il éprouvait pour lui, parce que normalement, les types mignons, il avait simplement envie de leur faire du mal. Et pourtant, malgré ses premières tentatives, il n'avait pas été capable de faire du mal au rouquin, il n'avait pas pu le violer. Peut-être que si Malefoy l'avait autorisé dès le début à faire ce qu'il voulait, alors il aurait abusé de Ron sans aucun regret et peut-être alors, que le rouquin se serait jeté par-dessus la balustrade depuis. Il n'aurait jamais connu l'amour dévastateur qu'il ressentait pour son amant.

 **\- T'as tué Dubois ?** questionna soudain une voix agressive.

Il avait oublié la présence de Drago Malefoy à l'instant où Ron était entré dans sa cellule. Et pourtant, le blond était resté, et l'incendiait à présent du regard, attendant une réponse précise. Blaise se releva, se sentant un peu en danger face à son amant et son chef de clan, debout devant lui, accusateurs et énervés. Puis, il leur présenta le plat de ses mains, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et recula d'un pas.

 **\- Ouai ouai, _sono io_. C'est quoi le problème ?**

Drago se rapprocha de lui, les lèvres pincées. Il avait envie de frapper le métis, ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et le sourire de Zabini s'agrandit. Blaise était le fils du _padrino_ de la Mafia, alors Drago ne se risquerait pas à lui faire du mal. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, après l'incendie lorsque tous avaient découvert la relation qu'entretenaient l'italien et son rouquin. Et il l'avait simplement tabassé, et non tué comme ce qu'une trahison pareille provoquait normalement. Surtout, il s'était arrangé pour que le métis soit d'accord de ne pas se venger par la suite. Parce que même si Drago était plus fort que Blaise physiquement, l'italien restait le plus dangereux, et de loin.

Il voulait le frapper, sans pouvoir le faire. Il fit donc se qu'il savait faire le mieux, prit son port le plus altier, son regard le plus froid, et Zabini eut du mal à ne pas reculer encore. Le blond était véritablement intimidant quand il était en colère. Drago siffla, d'une voix polaire :

 **\- J'croyais qu'on était d'accord, Zabini. Tu devais tuer personne. Pas avant qu'le problème de Severus soit réglé. T'écoutes plus mes ordres ?**

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un avertissement, qui signifiait très clairement que la prochaine phrase que prononcerait Blaise serait déterminante pour la suite, et qu'il devait faire attention. Mais Zabini étant ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un de fier et d'orgueilleux, soucieux de montrer sa force surtout devant son amant qui regardait la scène silencieusement, il répondit d'un ton provoquant, avec un sourire malicieux :

 **\- Il le méritait, c' _coglione_. Cette histoire te regarde pas, _capo_.**

Drago plissa les yeux, toisant Zabini de son regard le plus noir. Il se rapprocha de lui, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du rital, et leurs souffles chauds se mélangèrent. Ils se jaugèrent, chacun tentant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Drago faisant ça, quand un nouveau prisonnier semblait trop arrogant avec lui. Il le dévisageait jusqu'à ce que l'autre se soumette en détournant les yeux. Mais Zabini ne le ferait pas. Aucun ne courberait l'échine devant l'autre. Ils étaient trop orgueilleux tous les deux.

Le combat de regards dura, trop longtemps. Et puis, Drago en eut marre. Sans détourner le regard, il se pencha encore vers l'italien, le visage si sérieux que Blaise sut qu'il allait lui vomir sa verbe, acérée, malefoyienne, celle qu'il utilise pour détruire quelqu'un avec de simples mots bien choisis. Mais il continua de supporter ce regard glacial, ce qui était impressionnant, mais pas tant étonnant que ça. Zabini ne s'écrasait jamais devant personne, il avait été élevé ainsi.

Drago prononça, lentement, pour que Blaise pèse bien chaque syllabe qui sortait de sa bouche, plus piquante à chaque fois :

 **\- J'm'en fous de tes raisons. Si je t'ordonne un truc, tu l'fais. T'es au dessus de rien, Zabini. Et si jamais tu me désobéis encore, j'te sacque. Encore une fois, et tu peux dire adieu au clan. Tu piges ?**

Blaise ne bougea pas, et Drago, après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas avec tout le mépris qu'il possédait, se retourna pour sortir de la cellule. Intérieurement, il était fier de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à Zabini, à cause de sa famille. Ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais il pouvait très bien le virer de son clan, c'était son droit. Et il savait que Blaise ne le supporterait pas : il n'aimait pas être seul. L'italien a toujours été entouré d'une famille, il ne saurait pas supporter la solitude. C'était une menace en l'air, bien sûr, parce que Malefoy avait grand besoin de Zabini dans son clan. Il était un atout majeur. Mais l'italien ne le savait pas forcément, alors il avait vu un voile de peur passer rapidement devant les profonds yeux noirs de Blaise, et Drago se retint de sourire de fierté. Il aimait sentir qu'il était supérieur.

Avant de quitter la cellule, Malefoy passa devant Ron, qui était toujours là, et avait observé l'échange en se faisant tout petit, parce qu'il avait craint que tout explose. Et après ce qu'il venait de voir, il décida de ne jamais se retrouver entre les deux, si jamais ils commençaient une guerre entre eux. Parce si guerre il y avait, la prison, peut-être même le pays tout entier, imploserait, ça il en était sûr. Malefoy était comme un tsunami, et Blaise comme un cyclone. Destructeurs. Ils ne devaient pas être ennemis, il en allait de la survie des détenus d'Azkaban.

Le blond se tourna vers le rouquin, qui détourna le regard en rougissant. Malefoy l'intimidait, et il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa peur. Il savait que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à le tuer à la seconde où Blaise et lui se quitteraient. Mais, au lieu de la remarque désobligeante à laquelle il s'attendait, Malefoy lui dit, d'une voix froide et sérieuse :

 **\- Si tu décides de frapper ton mec, fous-lui un coup de ma part.**

Et il les laissa là, dans un silence qui devint rapidement pesant. Ron était resté à la même place, et Zabini s'était assit sur une chaise, en poussant un long soupir. La tension qui avait régné dans la cellule ne s'était pas vraiment estompée suite au départ de Malefoy, et il sentait que malgré son silence, le rouquin avait encore de nombreux reproches à lui faire. Seulement, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Blaise avait simplement envie de décompresser, de l'embrasser sur un lit et de caresser les fesses de son amant. Pas de se prendre un nouveau flot de remarques. Il risquait de s'énerver, ou plutôt de laisser éclater sa colère, parce que le blond l'avait foutu en rogne avec ses menaces et ses grands airs.

Mais le rouquin ne remarqua pas la rage qui pointait dans les yeux sombres de l'italien. Il se rapprocha donc, et, se laissant aller à toute sa colère, qu'il avait oubliée durant l'altercation des deux prisonniers et qui était revenue d'un coup, il grogna :

 **\- Le connard à raison. J'devrais peut-être t'en foutre une. T'as tué Dubois, t'avais pas le droit, merde. Tu peux pas faire ça à chaque fois. Tu tabasses mon frère, tu tues mes amis. C'est toi qu'as tué Cédric aussi ?**

 **\- Cédric ?** questionna seulement Blaise, la voix basse, se retenant d'attraper le cou de son amant pour le forcer à se taire. Il voulait simplement du silence.

 **\- Ouai, tu sais, Cédric Diggory. C'était un pote à moi aussi. Tu l'as tué ? Tu veux tuer tous les gens qui me parlent ? Bordel, je t'appartiens pas !**

 **\- J'ai pas touché à ton pote...** marmonna-t-il, effectuant un véritable effort pour ne pas exploser et tout péter autour de lui.

Malefoy l'avait énervé. Ron l'emmerdait encore. Il voulait du silence, avant que la dernière partie de son cerveau un tant soit peu sensée n'éclate, et qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions destructrices. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Il était en manque de clope, en manque de sexe, il avait déçu son chef de clan, il venait de s'engueuler avec un ami, et son amant le toisait d'un regard empli de reproches, et lui parlait avec rage.

Mais Ron ne voyait pas tout ça, il ne voyait pas la jambe de Blaise tressauter, ni son regard devenir de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus fou. Il continuait donc de déverser toute sa fureur :

 **\- T'es sûr de toi ? Avec tous les putains d'innocents que tu butes tous les jours ! Bordel, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! Tu peux pas décider de la vie ou de la mort des gens ! T'avais pas le droit de tuer Dubois, c'était un type bien ! Il méritait pas ça !**

\- _**Zitto**_. murmura Blaise en fermant les yeux, tremblant. Mais il le dit si bas que Ron n'entendit rien, emporté par sa propre colère.

 **\- Tu peux pas décider pour moi ! J'parle à qui je veux, putain ! Tu comprends ça ?! J'suis pas ton putain d'objet ! C'est pas parce que t'as décidé de pas me violer que tu peux faire ça ! J'te dois rien, connard !**

Zabini vit rouge. Et Ron se rendit compte que sa colère, pourtant conséquente, n'était rien face à la rage de l'italien. Celui-ci se releva d'un bon, et sans s'en rendre compte, attrapa Ron à la gorge et le poussa contre les barreaux de la cellule.

 **-** _ **Stai zitto !**_ **Pour qui tu te prends, Weasley ?** cracha-t-il. **C'est pas parce que y'a ce truc entre nous que tu peux me parler comme ça. J'crois que t'as oublié qui j'étais,** _ **amore**_ **.** La façon qu'il eut de le dire donna à Ron envie de vomir, tant cela ressemblait à l'intonation qu'il utilisait au départ, un ton dédaigneux et salace, qui rendait le mot obscène, et qui donnait l'impression à Ron de n'être qu'un cul à remplir. **J'suis Blaise Zabini. J'suis un psychopathe, j'suis un violeur. Et j'adore ça. J'peux te briser le cou, maintenant, et te baiser même si t'es mort.** _ **Capito**_ **? J'ai fait des trucs tellement horribles que tu pourrais chialer rien qu'en imaginant. J'peux te faire des trucs horribles, _amore_** **, j'peux t'enfoncer ma bite dans le cul au milieu du réfectoire, personne viendra t'aider. La seule chose qui m'empêche de faire ça, c'est mes putains de sentiments pour toi. Donc si tu tiens à ton cul, arrête de m'emmerder.**

Ron déglutit difficilement. Il était plaqué contre les barreaux qui servaient de mur à la cellule, et l'un d'eux s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son dos. Zabini était collé à lui, sa main étranglant le cou de Ron, resserrant à mesure qu'il proférait ses menaces. Et Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, et il avait les yeux humides et terrifiés, et des larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Son corps entier tremblait, autant que celui de Blaise, si ce n'est que lui tremblait de peur et le rital, de rage.

Quand Blaise le relâcha, Ron se fit violence pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Ses jambes flageolantes semblaient ne plus pouvoir retenir son poids. Il porta une main à son cou, là où les doigts de Zabini avaient laissé une belle marque violacée. Un sanglot bruyant traversa sa gorge, et Ron ferma les yeux, pour se calmer. A l'autre bout de la cellule, Blaise ne le regardait plus, mais ne semblait pas calmé. Ni en proie à des remords. Ron se déplaça vers la sortie de la cellule, essuyant rageusement ses larmes qui avaient mouillé ses joues, honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à les retenir. En entendant le bruit des pas, Blaise leva les yeux vers le rouquin, et se reçut un regard assassin et profondément déçu.

 **\- M'approche plus.** siffla Ron, la voix éraillée à cause de l'étranglement.

La phrase eut le même effet qu'un violent coup de poing en pleine face. Blaise fixa le dos de Ron tandis qu'il quittait la cellule, sûrement pour rejoindre la sienne. Mais au lieu de le déprimer encore plus, ça vint s'ajouter à sa colère.

Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses propos. Qu'une fois encore, il avait laissé parler sa colère, et que lorsque celle-ci serait redescendue, il regretterait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, en présence de Ron, il se trouvait toujours dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Entre l'envie de bien faire, de se contrôler, et son habituelle façon d'être, un connard doublé d'une psychopathe. Ses deux personnalités s'affrontaient violemment, et trop souvent, la mauvaise partie gagnait. C'était Ron qui se prenait tout dans la face, parce que dans les tréfonds de son cerveau dérangé, il était la cause de tout ça. Il l'avait fait changer, petit à petit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être que ça lui faisait un peu peur, de devenir un type bien. Enfin, il n'avait de toute manière plus à s'inquiéter de ça, il venait de démontrer avec violence combien il était un gars dangereux. Tout le contraire d'un type bien.

Mais sa colère ne le quittait pas. Pire, à présent qu'il était seul, elle ne faisait que s'accroître, sans plus personne sur qui se défouler. Il en voulait à Malefoy, il en voulait à Ron, il en voulait à ce putain de directeur qui avait interdit les clopes. Et surtout, surtout, il était en manque de sexe. Ses pensées, embrumées par la rage, le ramenèrent à la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Ron. Il ne voulait plus que l'italien s'approche de lui. Soit. Alors, Blaise allait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour se défouler. A cette idée, il eut un sourire démoniaque. Il redevint une bête assoiffée de sexe. L'homme terrifiant qu'il avait toujours été.

Zabini sortit de sa cellule rapidement, et de ses yeux assombris par le désir et sa haine de tous, toisa lentement chaque prisonniers à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Il trouva assez rapidement. Seul dans sa cellule, un jeune prisonnier était assis sur le lit du bas, emmitouflé dans la couverture crade que la prison offrait aux détenus. Une couverture grise, avec des tâches jaunâtres, toute fine et d'une matière irritante, totalement inconfortable. Le jeune prisonnier ne devait pas être arrivé depuis longtemps, et ses yeux tournoyaient dans ses orbites, apeurés, comme s'il craignait une attaque surprise. Le sourire de l'italien s'agrandit. Il venait de trouver la parfaite victime.

Il fit le tour du premier étage, qui formait une sorte de mezzanine autour d'un grand trou sécurisé de balustrades, d'où l'on pouvait voir la salle TV. Il passa devant les cellules de autres détenus, jusqu'à arriver à celle qu'il voulait. Il y entra sans attendre d'y être invité. Le prisonnier, qui paraissait encore plus jeune de près, eut un sursaut violent et fixa Zabini comme s'il était le diable en personne. Ce qu'il était, à coup sûr. L'italien sourit de toutes ses dents, pas rassurant pour un sous, et se pencha vers le prisonnier pour le détailler un peu mieux. Un crâne rasé de près, une tête ronde et une peau métis, des yeux d'un marron très commun, suppliants. Parfait. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ron. Il se fustigea intérieurement de penser au rouquin à cet instant, et reporta toute son attention sur le jeune détenu, qui continuait de le regarder en tremblant. Vraiment parfait.

 **\- C'est quoi ton nom,** _ **pulcino**_ **?** susurra Zabini d'une voix charmeuse.

L'autre déglutit bruyamment, trembla d'autant plus, et cligna des yeux. Puis, il balbutia d'un ton bas :

 **\- Davies... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Si tu savais, Davies...** gazouilla Zabini, et son sourire devint vicieux.

Davies tressaillit, et tenta maladroitement de se lever. Mais Blaise lui appuya sur l'épaule, le forçant à rester assis. Et il se pencha en avant, posant un genoux sur le matelas, avec un gloussement. Il était toujours en colère, mais plus que tout, il était excité.

Se penchant toujours plus, Zabini colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Davies, qui s'était figé, tétanisé. Sa peau commençait à devenir verdâtre sous la peur, et un instant, l'italien crut que sa victime allait se faire dessus. Il n'aurait pas aimé, il trouvait ça sale. De sa voix grave et langoureuse, Zabini chuchota au creux de son oreille :

 **\- J'vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, _puttana._ Tu vas te foutre à poil bien gentiment, et écarter les jambes. Et moi, je vais te défoncer le cul. Tu vas pas aimé ça, tu pourras chialer si tu veux. Mais t'y échapperas pas. J'vais te baiser, et j'vais te faire très mal.**

Il entendit un premier sanglot, et laissa échapper un rire satisfait. Qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle s'il le voulait. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Zabini s'écarta, caressa délicatement la joue de Davies, et lui lança un regard libidineux. Il se sentait panthère, et l'autre, petite biche effrayée. Il allait le bouffer tout cru.

Tremblant, et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, Davies ferma les yeux douloureusement, et de ses mains tremblantes, fit glisser lentement son pantalon de prisonnier le long de ses jambes. Voyant qu'il s'arrêtait, Zabini grogna en désignant du menton le caleçon. Les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues, l'autre détenu l'enleva, et se cacha rapidement le sexe entre ses mains, devenant rouge de honte, et proche de l'évanouissement. Zabini émit un son orgasmique, le fixant avec appétit. Il ne lui demanda pas d'enlever le haut, de toute manière, il aspirait à une baise violente et rapide, qui pourrait le décontracter un peu. La rage qui lui bouffait le cœur s'envolait.

D'un mouvement brusque, Zabini s'allongea sur le petit lit de Davies et lui écarta violemment les jambes. Le petit métis tremblait sans se contrôler, et détournait le visage, pleurant sans se cacher. Zabini le regarda, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il adorait faire peur, il adorait contraindre.

Se plaçant habilement entre les cuisses de sa victime, il lui releva les jambes pour lui placer les chevilles sur ses épaules et ainsi, avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il se pencha, pliant pratiquement Davies en deux, et susurra vicieusement :

 **\- Prépare-toi à souffrir, _puttana_. Ça va être un des pires moments de ta vie.**

Il rigola à ses propres paroles, tandis que l'autre se tordait faiblement pour s'échapper de l'emprise. C'était un peu tard, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, Zabini était allongé sur lui et lui tenait les chevilles. Mais il y avait toujours cet instant, ce regain d'énergie, l'adrénaline qui pousse à tenter une dernière fois de fuir du danger. L'italien trouvait ça fascinant, il adorait que ses victimes se débattent un peu. Même si elles n'avaient plus aucune chance.

D'un coup de main expert, Zabini porta sa main à son propre pantalon et le défit, le faisant glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et embarquant son caleçon dans le même mouvement. Il s'empara de son sexe, près à l'insérer puissamment dans l'intimité vierge de Davies. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il ne bandait pas. Il se branla un peu, tout en maintenant sa victime à sa place. Aucune réaction. Son sexe ne se réveillait pas, pas même un peu. Il ne bandait pas. Il essaya de se masturber plus fort, sa colère se réveillant à une vitesse fulgurante. Il se lécha l'intérieur de la main, malaxa ses bourses, chatouilla son gland. Rien n'y faisait, il ne bandait pas.

L'image de Ron, pleurant, effrayé par sa faute, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'imposa dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriverait pas à violer Davies. Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'au rouquin, même quand il avait l'impression que non. Rageusement, il frappa l'autre au visage, réajusta son pantalon et sortit de la cellule sans plus de cérémonie. Laissant derrière lui le jeune métis au crâne rasé, hébété, la bouche en sang et n'osant pas bouger, se rendant compte petit à petit qu'il venait d'échapper de justesse à quelque chose de terrible.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à Ron. Il n'y avait que lui dans son esprit, parce que l'amour est quelque chose de vicieux, de terrible. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses sentiments l'empêchaient à présent de violer les faibles prisonniers. Le rouquin avait pris une place de plus en plus importante dans son esprit, sans qu'il le sache, et à présent, il était bloqué. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait changé.

Et la colère laissa place à la tristesse. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Ron, à leur relation. Il l'avait fait pleurer, il lui avait fait mal, et le rouquin aussi lui faisait mal, en l'empêchant d'être celui qu'il était. Blaise se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte vers la cellule du rouquin. Quand il le vit, il sentit son estomac se tordre sous la culpabilité. Ron était seul, en train de boire un verre d'eau, et arborait autour du cou une grosse marque violacée, celle des doigts de Zabini, qui l'avait étranglé quelques instants plus tôt. Ron se figea en le voyant, fronçant les sourcils. Zabini ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il était essoufflé, et n'avait pas cette prestance et cette classe de toujours. Le rouquin n'osa rien dire, attendant de savoir ce que lui voulait l'italien.

 **\- J'peux pas continuer comme ça.** annonça d'une voix trop sérieuse Blaise. **On peut pas... T'as deux solutions,** _ **amore**_ **: soit tu me prends comme j'suis, t'acceptes ma violence et tous mes mauvais côtés. Soit tu me libères, totalement. Parce que j'peux pas rester comme ça.**

Ron comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, tout ce que cela impliquait. Il saisit rapidement l'enjeu, et se figea. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Avait-il vraiment envie de rester avec un violeur psychopathe, qui pouvait lui faire du mal n'importe quand pour n'importe quoi ? L'aimait-il assez pour supporter ça ? Ron était totalement perdu.

Ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, il se mordit la lèvre, et plongea son magnifique regard océan dans celui envoûtant de Blaise. Puis il lui répondit, d'une voix faible et tremblante, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Vexé, triste, en proie à des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas bien et qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressenti, Blaise s'éloigna de la cellule, nauséeux, en silence.

* * *

Neville Longdubat avait demandé à Harry Potter de le rejoindre dans sa cellule, rapidement, parce qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Et quand il fut dans la cellule du dealer, celui-ci lui confirma rapidement ses pensées :

 **\- J't'ai trouvé tes hommes, pour l'enlèvement du père Malefoy. Les blacks vont s'en charger.**

 **\- Ça va me coûter combien ?** demanda rapidement Harry, son visage se déformant d'un sourire joyeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir.

 **\- Que dalle. L'gang veut faire ça gratos, ils ont des trucs à régler avec le juge eux aussi. Le seul truc qu'ils demandent, c'est l'droit d'lui casser la gueule, et de pouvoir l'buter à la fin.**

Harry se frotta le crâne, pensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait faire tuer le père de Malefoy. Le faire souffrir, à coup sûr. C'était tout de même, en plus d'être le père de son ennemi, lui qui l'avait fait condamner à perpétuité. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il pouvait autoriser le gang des blacks de Neville à tuer Lucius Malefoy. Seulement, il avait peur que s'il acceptait, les enleveurs ne résistent pas à laisser parler leurs rages et le tuent malencontreusement, avant l'heure. Il fallait, si meurtre du père Malefoy il y avait, que ça lui soit utile. Une mort trop rapide ne le serait sûrement pas. Sentant le regard de Neville sur lui, qui attendait une réponse, Harry annonça :

 **\- Pas le buter. Mais si ils veulent le torturer, lui crever les yeux, lui défoncer le cul, ils peuvent. Il faut qu'ils me le gardent vivant, mais pas forcément en bon état. Tu pourras leur dire ça.**

Neville acquiesça vivement, tout content. Lui aussi avait été condamné par le juge Malefoy, comme la plupart des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Harry s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'aucune de ces condamnations ne retombent sur le fils Malefoy, qui était un prisonnier lui aussi. Enfin, à présent, il ne se posait plus la question. Drago Malefoy était inatteignable, et personne ne le voulait comme ennemi. Le blond avait trop d'importance, trop de pouvoir, il ne fallait pas être dans son collimateur. Pourtant, d'après ce que Potter avait entendu dire, Drago n'avait jamais tué personne de ses propres mains. Il avait toujours fait tuer, soit en l'ordonnant à l'un de ses hommes, soit en payant un tueur pour faire ses basses besognes. Harry avait pourtant du mal à croire à cette histoire-là. On lui avait dit que Drago avait tué seul l'ancien chef de Dean. Enfin, il n'en était plus sûr. Dean n'avait jamais précisé comment, et en fait, Malefoy avait très bien pu engager quelqu'un pour le faire.

Malefoy était un véritable roi, dans sa façon de faire. Il jouait ses pions, se défendait en utilisant les autres, préférait attaquer les proches de son ennemi plutôt que l'ennemi frontalement. Et surtout, il n'attaquait jamais sans être sur d'avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait bien attendu de connaître le secret de Potter et d'être sûr de pouvoir lui faire du chantage avant de s'en prendre à lui directement. Malefoy était ainsi. Un joueur, un bluffeur, un gagnant.

Et ils allaient le prendre à son propre jeu, en s'attaquant, non pas à lui ni à ses hommes, mais à la seule personne qui lui restait de sa famille : son père. Il le pensait intouchable, parce qu'il était à l'extérieur. Harry allait lui démontrer le contraire. Il allait enfin rééquilibrer les choses, peut-être même prendre l'avantage. Les deux ennemis seraient de nouveau sur un pied d'égalité, et Malefoy ne pourrait plus lui faire de chantage sans craindre pour la vie de son père. C'était un plan parfait. Il échangea un sourire avec Neville, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Quand il était joyeux, c'était fou comme il semblait plus jeune, et moins dur. Neville semblait pouvoir arborer plusieurs visages : celui du type maladroit, qu'il semblait être aux premiers abords, puis celui du dealer violent et calculateur, qu'il ne montrait que quand il se sentait en confiance, et enfin celui du type lambda, s'extasiant un peu trop, comme un enfant, sur les choses qui le mettaient en joie. Il n'était pourtant qu'une seule personne, avec toujours la même barbe de trois jours et le même accent du sud de la capitale. L'accent qui lui faisait une voix agressive, lui donnait l'air rustre et salaud.

C'est de cette voix ponctuée de son accent qui lui faisait bouffer la moitié des mots, que Neville expliqua à son chef de clan comment allait se dérouler l'enlèvement :

 **\- Y vont l'attendre à la sortie de son bureau. L'juge quitte son job au début d'la nuit les mardis, donc ils f'ront ça demain. Après, ils vont l'suivre jusqu'à chez lui, et ils vont l'embarquer. On a une planque à 20 km de la capitale, dans la forêt. C'est une maison d'chasseur qu'mon père m'a donné, personne y vient jamais. Après, ils demanderont une rançon, un truc de merde pour que tout l'monde sache que Malefoy père à été enlevé. Ils feront comme d'hab : ils torturent, lui cassent la gueule un bon coup, ils font des photos, et ils envoient ça dans l'journal. Tous les jours. Ils adorent faire ça. Et on demandera un truc à Malefoy...**

 **\- Qu'il nous laisse buter Nott.** coupa Harry.

 **\- Ouais, et quand il le fera, ils arrêteront les photos. Et ils recommenceront chaque fois qu'tu voudras qu'la blondasse fasse un truc pour toi. Ça t'va ?**

 **\- Bordel, ouais. C'est parfait Nev'.**

Il lui claqua le dos amicalement, et ils trinquèrent leurs verres d'eau, comme deux amis venant de se raconter une histoire tordante. Harry venait de donner le feu vert pour quelque chose de terrible, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être content, comme les méchants dans les films, quand ils viennent de faire mal au super-héros. Parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que Lucius Malefoy était un type bien.

C'était un juge, il représentait la justice du pays. Et contrairement à beaucoup, il n'était pas corrompu, refusait catégoriquement les pots-de-vin, et refusait aussi d'envoyer un innocent en prison. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreurs, il était rigoureux et il aimait son travail. Il avait même accepté d'envoyer son fils en prison, parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mauvais, et qu'il ne réservait pas de traitement de faveur. Il condamnait les mauvais gars, ceux qui défiaient la loi pour de mauvaises raisons. Il allégeait les peines de ceux pour qui il trouvait leurs actes justifiés. C'était un type bien, et ils allaient le faire torturer.

C'étaient eux, les ordures de cette histoire. Mais Harry s'en foutait, parce qu'il tenait sa vengeance. Le père de Malefoy ne serait qu'un pion dans la guerre qui opposait Potter à son fils, une sorte de dommage collatéral. C'était pourri et totalement injuste, mais il était un monstre, comme l'avait si bien rappelé la journaliste de la télévision. Il avait tué des tas d'enfants, pourquoi pas faire violer un père innocent.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Sirius Black arriva à la cellule un peu essoufflé. C'était un effet secondaire du manque de clope, leurs poumons réapprenaient à être sains. C'était une période difficile pour les fumeurs de l'unité Hogwart. Harry crachait ses poumons à chaque fois qu'il montait les escaliers menant aux cellules, et ne pouvait plus aller à la salle de sport sans être ridiculisé par son souffle laborieux.

Sirius se pointa à l'entrée de la cellule, et annonça avec son accent italien chantant qu'il venait chercher Harry.

 **\- Malefoy veut me voir, et il veut qu'tu sois là aussi.**

 **\- Il a dit pourquoi ?** s'inquiéta Potter, tout en se répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas être au courant du futur enlèvement de son père, puisque ce n'était encore qu'à l'état de projet.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et acquiesça légèrement :

 **\- Il a rien dit mais je sais pourquoi. Faut qu'tu viennes, y'a un grand truc qui se prépare.**

 **\- Vas-y. J'vais passer un coup de fil pour régler notre bordel.** dit Neville calmement.

Harry échangea un rapide regard avec Neville, qui lui lança un coup d'œil rassurant. Potter se leva donc, en soufflant, et suivit Sirius avec intérêt. Il se posait un tas de questions, et était excité à l'idée du ''grand truc'' dont avait parlé l'italien et dont il ne savait encore rien. Il espérait que cela consistait à taper sur des mauvais gars. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être un justicier, même s'il ne l'était clairement pas.

Ils croisèrent beaucoup d'autres prisonniers, et Harry se demanda où était passé Ron. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis que celui-ci était parti engueuler Zabini pour le meurtre de Dubois. D'ailleurs, Harry avait pas mal envie de casser la gueule du rital. Mais il ne le ferait pas, sinon c'était la mort assurée. Il ne voulait pas avoir la Mafia sur le dos, surtout que s'ils s'intéressaient de plus près à lui, ils découvriraient forcément son secret et c'en serait fini de sa vie. Il rongeait donc son frein en silence, conscient que Blaise Zabini demeurerait toujours intouchable. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il foutait en prison. Sa famille avait assez d'argent pour acheter un juge et tout un tribunal.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cellule du blond, Harry s'arrêta net. Il y avait trop d'ennemis à lui dans une seule pièce. Assis sur les deux seules chaises de la cellule, il y avait Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint, le premier qui lui lança un regard méprisant et le second qui tapotait sur la table nerveusement, très probablement en manque de cigarette. Appuyé contre le lavabo en céramique, Blaise Zabini arborait son sourire pervers de toujours, et quand il le vit, se lécha les lèvres. Harry frissonna, c'était toujours compliqué de faire face à un véritable psychopathe. Et, debout au fond de la cellule, Severus Rogue, qui observait ses mains avec un profond air d'ennui sur le visage. Harry s'étonna de le voir, lui qui pourtant ne se mêlait pratiquement jamais des affaires de Malefoy.

Sirius pénétra à l'intérieur de la cellule, salua d'un hochement de tête le blond, et rejoignit Rogue au fond de la cellule, se plaçant juste à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlant. Harry préféra s'asseoir en silence sur le matelas du bas, et fixa Malefoy, interrogatif et provoquant, attendant que quelqu'un lui explique enfin de quoi il était question. Le blond soupira, observa chaque visage de son regard glacial, et s'attarda sur Rogue. Puis, il expliqua enfin :

 **\- On a un problème. Si t'es là, Potter, c'est parce que le problème concerne aussi Black, et comme t'es son chef de clan, on doit faire une alliance. On fait une trêve entre nos deux clans, le temps de régler tout ce merdier. Après, on pourra recommencer. T'es ok ?**

 **\- Ça dépend. C'est quel genre de problème ?** demanda Harry.

 **\- Le gardien-chef Lestranges. Il a un passif avec Rogue, et si on s'en occupe pas, il va le buter.**

 **\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?**

 **\- Il en a aussi après Black.**

 **\- Ouai.** renchérit ce dernier. Il leva sa main droite, serrée dans un énorme bandage de fortune. **C'est lui qui m'a pété le doigt. J'ai essayé de le buter quand j'suis arrivé à Azkaban, et là il veut se venger. J'te jure, c'est un putain de connard. Si on s'en occupe pas maintenant, ça va être un carnage.**

Harry acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris l'enjeu. Si Sirius était concerné dans cette histoire, alors il se devait d'apporter son aide. Il y avait pourtant certaine chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme le lien véritable entre Sirius Black, Severus Rogue et le gardien Lestranges. Les deux premiers se vouaient une haine visible et féroce, du moins Harry le pensait-il. Quant au dernier... Il ne le connaissait pas. Il reconnaissait par contre que le maton en chef avait un air violent, et qu'il les toisait toujours avec mépris, ce qui agaçait profondément Harry. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une correction, après tout. Surtout qu'il avait fait du mal, il était donc un mauvais gars. Harry allait se la jouer sauveur.

 **-** _ **Scusi**_ **, mais en quoi ça me concerne moi ?** demanda d'une voix légère Zabini, qui semblait ressentir un début d'ennui à ne rien faire.

L'italien tapotait contre l'évier en rythme, et Harry l'observa avec plus d'attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui différait de d'habitude. Une sorte de barrière, comme s'il se forçait à se cacher derrière un personnage, ressemblant beaucoup à celui qu'il était vraiment sans pour autant paraître réellement crédible. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là et de sourire avec perversion. Harry le sentait. En fait, il aurait pu penser que Zabini était triste, si il n'avait pas su qu'il était incapable de ressentir ce genre de chose.

Drago Malefoy ne répondit pas à son ami, semblant l'ignorer intentionnellement. Zabini ne parut pas surpris. Voyant que le silence persistait, et à présent qu'il était totalement excité à l'idée de participer à un vengeance commune, Harry se pencha en avant et demanda prestement, d'un ton sérieux :

 **\- C'est quoi ton plan ? Tu veux qu'on bute Lestranges ?**

 **\- Non.** répondit froidement le blond. **On peut pas le buter, on peut pas buter un gardien à Azkaban. Surtout pas lui. Il vit ici, il a pas de baraque où il rentre le soir, pas de femme et pas de gosses.**

 **\- Mais il a un frère. Un p'tit frère.** conclut Flint en souriant, faisant ressortir ses dents de traviole. **Et le meilleur : il est à Azkaban.**

 **\- On va buter son p'tit frère ?** Harry eut une moue désapprobatrice.

Deux parties de lui s'opposaient. D'un côté, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait de faire payer un innocent pour les crimes de quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quelqu'un de la famille, qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais d'un autre côté, il se rappelait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec le père de Malefoy partait exactement du même principe. Il ne pouvait donc pas être en désaccord avec le plan du blond, quel qu'il soit.

 **\- Non, enfin ouais, mais pas maintenant.** dit Malefoy. Puis, il eut un sourire sadique et ses yeux brillèrent vicieusement : **D'abord, on va montrer à Lestranges que son petit-frère fait partie de notre clan, et qu'il est de l'autre côté de la barrière. On fout la trouille au maton, juste en lui montrant qu'on peut s'attaquer à son p'tit frère quand on veut. Et après, quand il aura tout fait pour essayer de le sauver, on bute le frère.**

Le plan était simple, et Drago l'expliqua calmement, pour que tous comprennent bien. Il détestait avoir à se répéter. Le plan était d'intégrer Rabastan Lestranges, le petit-frère du gardien-chef, dans le clan de Malefoy. Ainsi, ils donneraient l'impression de posséder le petit-frère, de pouvoir l'atteindre à n'importe quel moment. Et puis, quand ils en auront assez de foutre la trouille à Rodulphus Lestranges, ils tueront le plus jeune des frères. Drago n'avait pas encore trouvé comment, il fallait que ce soit assez spécifique pour que le gardien-chef sache que c'était leur œuvre, sans trop en faire pour ne pas être soupçonné par quelqu'un d'autre. Ils avaient encore le temps de trouver comment faire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer directement le gardien-chef. C'était quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas, de tuer un gardien. Ou rarement. Parce que c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Quand un prisonnier tuait un gardien, tous les autres matons faisaient de sa vie un enfer, puis le tuaient après des heures de torture. Et quand ils ne savaient pas qui était le meurtrier, les matons se vengeaient sur tous les détenus, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux dénonce le coupable. Qui se faisait alors tuer, après des heures de torture. Ça fonctionnait ainsi. Une des très rares exceptions était Sirius Black. Il avait tué un gardien et pratiquement tué un autre. Pourtant, mis à part deux longs mois au trou, et l'annulation de sa possibilité de libération anticipée, les autres gardiens l'avaient laissé tranquille. La raison était simple : ils savaient pourquoi Black avait fait ça. Tous connaissaient les agissements de Rodulphus Lestranges et de Walden Macnair. Pour les viols, à répétitions, que subissait Severus Rogue. Tous trouvaient ça dégueulasse, mais aucun n'étaient jamais allé en parler au directeur. Alors, ils avaient laissé Black tranquille suite au meurtre, parce qu'il avait raison. Et parce que les matons se sentaient coupables de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour essayer de sauver le jeune détenu, qui avait alors à peine 18 ans.

Mais tuer Rodulphus Lestranges ne passerait pas. C'était une mauvaise idée, tous ici le savait. Surtout qu'il était gardien-chef, et non un simple maton. Il avait du pouvoir, et malheureusement pour eux, il était intouchable. Parce qu'il ne sortait jamais d'Azkaban. Pour faire tuer Greyback, ça avait été facile. Malefoy avait envoyé un tueur chez lui, qui avait camouflé le meurtre en accident. Personne ne remonterait jamais jusqu'à eux. Mais pour Lestranges, s'ils voulaient agir, ce serait forcément entre les murs de la prison. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible, parce qu'alors la direction d'Azkaban s'en mêlerait. Ça serait un beau merdier, et ils voulaient éviter ça. Tuer un autre prisonnier, c'était plus facile. Tout le monde se foutait des prisonniers.

 **\- J'vois toujours pas pourquoi j'suis là.** grommela Zabini, qui ne cachait plus son ennui. **En quoi ça m'concerne tout ça,** _ **capo**_ **?**

 **\- J'y viens**. lui répondit enfin Malefoy. **C'qu'il faut qu'on fasse, c'est convaincre le petit-frère Lestranges de rejoindre mon clan. Parce que comme il est dans l'unité D, il fait déjà partie du clan de Krum. Faut qu'il accepte de nous rejoindre.**

 **\- On lui a parlé,** continua Marcus Flint. **Il veut quelque chose en échange.**

 **\- Quoi ?** questionna Harry en relevant les sourcils. Ce n'était jamais bon que de faire affaire entre prisonniers. La plupart du temps, ça se terminait en bain de sang.

 **\- Non, pas quoi.** rectifia Flint. **Qui.**

Un silence. Puis Malefoy rompit le suspens et balança la bombe :

 **\- Il veut Zabini. Il veut le tabasser, et que tout le monde le sache. Sans que la famille Zabini se venge après.**

Il y eut un autre silence, différent. Tous fixaient Malefoy, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que celui-ci annonce qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais devant le sérieux du blond, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Alors, les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Zabini, qui avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait perdu au fond de ses pensées.

Blaise ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Ça serait se condamner à mort. Car à l'instant même où tous les prisonniers sauraient que quelqu'un l'a frappé sans crainte de représailles, alors tous feraient la queue pour mettre son poing dans la gueule du rital. Il avait beaucoup trop d'ennemis, et il survivait parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Mais s'ils décidaient de tous l'attaquer d'un coup, Zabini était mort. Bien sûr, sa famille le vengerait, mais ça ne changerait rien pour lui. Et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il était énervé de ce que lui ordonnait Malefoy. Parce que Blaise ne s'y trompait pas : même si le blond ne s'était pas directement adressé à lui, c'était un ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Et ça lui donnait un arrière goût amer. Parce qu'il était persuadé que Malefoy se servait de cette histoire comme d'une vengeance personnelle, car il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir tué Dubois.

Alors, Blaise se leva d'un bon, se plaça devant Malefoy, et le fusilla du regard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

 **\- Tu lui diras d'aller se faire foutre. J'ai rien à voir avec cette putain d'histoire, c'est pas mon problème.**

Drago se leva, le visage fermé et l'air profondément énervé. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les visages se frôlant, tous deux dans une même posture. Les poings serrés et le visage provoquant, ils se jaugeaient, essayant chacun de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Les autres détenus les observaient en silence, tous plus ou moins inquiet, parce qu'ils avaient l'impression d'assister à une provocation de guerre, qui allait être sanglante et terrible. Seul Marcus Flint fixait la joute de ses amis avec un sourire amusé, parce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps que ça pète entre eux-deux, et qu'il voulait savoir qui était le plus fort entre le glacial Malefoy et le volcanique Zabini.

 **\- T'as pas le choix, Zabini !** cracha Malefoy. **C'est un putain d'ordre que je te donne !**

 **\- Tu veux te venger parce que j'ai buté ce _stronzo_ de Dubois ! Tu dis que c'est pour aider Rogue, mais c'est qu't'es un putain d'égoïste ! Tu veux juste que je me fasse tabasser pour te venger ! _Sii uomo_ Dray', et frappe-moi tout seul ! Fais quelque chose toi-même pour une fois, montre que t'as des couilles merde !**

Malefoy leva le poing, prêt l'enfoncer dans le nez de l'italien, mais il se contenta de gronder de rage et de l'abattre sur la table de la cellule, qui vibra, mais tint bon. Il ne pouvait pas frapper Zabini, même s'il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Parce que quand on s'attaquait à Blaise Zabini, on s'attaquait en fait à toute sa famille, et donc à toute la Mafia Italienne du pays. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de tels ennemis. Alors, malgré toute sa colère, il se retint de lui éclater les dents. Il se rabattrait sur Potter plus tard. Potter aimait qu'ils se fassent souffrir pendant la baise, et Drago aussi adorait ça.

Mais en attendant, il devait convaincre Zabini d'accepter l'exigence de Rabastan Lestranges. Contrairement à ce que l'italien pensait, ce n'était absolument pas une idée de Drago. Il avait même essayé de négocier, parce que la faiblesse que ça entraînerait chez Zabini pourrait lui porter préjudice tout autant. Seulement, le petit-frère du gardien-chef était resté intransigeant. Il voulait frapper Zabini, il voulait être le premier à avoir tabassé le grand psychopathe Zabini et à s'en sortir vivant. Drago devait reconnaître que c'était quelque chose dont il rêvait lui aussi, comme à peu près tous les détenus d'Azkaban.

Pour le forcer à accepter l'ordre, Drago avait un argument, qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser. Pourtant, il devait le faire, parce qu'il savait que cela serait efficace, et qu'ils échapperaient ainsi à une longue et violente discussion, qui ne résoudrait en rien le problème, et qui n'apporterait que plus de tension entre eux. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la mission semblait déjà assez compliquée pour ajouter en plus la haine de deux des participants. La vengeance envers le gardien-chef Lestranges passait fatalement par Zabini, il n'avait pas le choix. Malefoy soupira, énervé et tendu, et planta son regard froid dans celui de l'italien, qui lançait des éclairs de rage. Puis, d'une voix lente, glaciale, sans appel, le blond menaça son homme de main :

 **\- C'est la dernière fois que je l'dis, Zabini. C'est un ordre. Et tu sais pourquoi t'as pas le choix ? Parce que si tu m'obéis pas, sale con, je retire la protection du clan sur ton putain de roukmout. Tu piges ? Ou tu te fais tabasser, et bordel tu la mérites ta putain de raclée, ou dès demain, ta salope est morte.**

Blaise s'était figé, tentant de bien intégrer les mots prononcés par Malefoy, et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Parce qu'à présent, deux choix s'offraient à lui. Tout d'abord, il pouvait décider de tout envoyer valser, de sortir de cette cellule en insultant copieusement Malefoy. La fierté de la famille Zabini en serait préservée, et surtout la sienne. Parce qu'il était hors de question de s'abaisser à ça, d'accepter de se faire tabasser sans se venger ensuite.

Et pourtant, sa décision était déjà prise, à l'instant même où il avait compris le chantage de son chef de clan. Parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas en bons termes en ce moment, même s'il ne savait pas si son histoire avec Ron allait continuer, il lui était impossible de le laisser tomber. Jamais il ne mettrait en danger le rouquin, il lui avait promis. Et ce, même si son amant décidait de le quitter, ce qu'il allait très probablement faire en apprenant ce que Zabini avait fait à ce jeune prisonnier, Davies. Ron ne lui pardonnerait pas un autre écart, et il avait tout de même été à deux doigts de violer Davies. Malgré tout, jamais il ne ferait du mal à Ron. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Surtout que Ron avait besoin de la protection du clan Malefoy. Donc bien sûr qu'il avait pris sa décision. Elle avait été rapide à prendre, et il n'avait aucun regret. Il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait bien mourir pour Ronald Weasley, tant il l'aimait.

Pour se garder un peu de courage, et parce qu'il était un Zabini, l'italien décida qu'il n'obéissait pas à Malefoy. Non. Il se résignait. Il prenait sûr lui de prendre une décision difficile, pour le bien de son amant. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une sorte de héros, et non un type impuissant.

Blaise ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, résolu. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses profonds yeux noirs brillèrent, de rage intérieure. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Son regard brûlant, déterminé, qui refusait de se soumettre.

 **\- J'le ferai, _capo_. Pour Ron, pas pour toi.**

Malefoy acquiesça, et retint un léger sourire triomphant et moqueur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie qu'il ressentait, plutôt une sorte de satisfaction personnelle à voir que l'impétueux italien allait se faire frapper. C'était tout de même réjouissant, pour lui, qui n'avait jamais pu le faire. Parce que Zabini méritait un passage à tabac, pour toutes les ignominies qu'il avait perpétuées. Ce n'était que justice, sous sa forme la plus barbare.

Et pourtant, Drago n'en était pas vraiment heureux, et ne pouvait se résigner à être fier de lui. Quand Rabastan Lestranges aurait fini de frapper Blaise, alors ce dernier n'aurait plus la même importance à Azkaban. Le règne de terreur prendrait fin, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose pour le clan du blond. Zabini était un atout puissant, et en décidant d'aider Severus, il allait le perdre. Seulement, Malefoy n'avait qu'une parole, et il avait promis d'aider son ami à combattre le gardien-chef. Il ne faillirait pas. Quand bien même il allait perdre une grande part de son pouvoir.

 **\- Il veut nous voir demain, dans les cuisines. J'me charge de nous faire rentrer. Blaise... Fous pas tout en l'air.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Malefoy sortit de la cellule, demandant à Potter de le suivre en prétextant qu'ils avaient encore des choses à régler. Flint rejoignit sa cellule à la recherche de Pucey. Zabini, quant à lui, resta dans la geôle, puisque c'était la sienne, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se frotta le visage et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait personne à aller voir.

* * *

La cuisine de la prison d'Azkaban était la seule pièce un tant soit peu entretenue. Il le fallait, pour éviter toute forme d'indigestion. Tous les aliments consommés à l'intérieur du pénitencier, par un prisonnier comme par le directeur, tous venaient de la cuisine. Elle était nettoyée une fois par jour, contrairement aux douches, qui ne l'étaient qu'une fois par semaine, ou aux couloirs, qui ne l'avaient sûrement jamais été.

C'était une grande pièce blanche, rectangulaire, avec en son centre un imposant plan de travail, autour duquel s'affairaient les détenus chargés de faire à manger. Au dessus, les poêles et autres marmites étaient soutenues par des crochets en fer. Sur le sol, un carrelage blanc, le même que sur les murs. Au fond de la pièce, la cloison était entièrement recouverte par les grosses machines de cuisine : il y avait deux frigidaires, trois fours. A droite, de grandes planches en bois faisaient office d'étagères, où reposaient les plateaux repas, vides et propres, les assiettes, et des poches entières de couverts en plastique, à usage unique. Les prisonniers n'avaient pas le droit à plus pour manger. A gauche, un lavabo si grand qu'il prenait pratiquement la totalité du mur, avec de grandes bassines, et des égouttoirs pendouillant sur les deux côtés. Enfin, il y avait, au fond, une porte en barreaux de fer, dévoilant un cagibi, qui ne s'ouvrait que sous autorisation d'un gardien. Lequel comportait des rayons de montagnes de boites de conserves, de sachets de pâtes et de riz, enfin de toute la nourriture qui ne requérait pas d'être gardée au frais. Il y avait aussi tous les instruments tranchants servant à faire la cuisine, mais trop dangereux pour être laissés à la portée de n'importe qui. Comme les impressionnants couteaux à viande par exemple. Pour y accéder, il fallait aussi demander l'autorisation du gardien en charge de surveiller la cuisine. Seul lui avait la clé, permettant d'ouvrir le meuble où étaient enfermés tous les objets tranchants ou contondants. Ensuite, pour pouvoir l'utiliser, afin de préparer le repas, ça ne se faisait que sous la surveillance du même gardien. Les prisonniers ne pouvaient se servir des instruments qu'un par un. C'était la règle, et elle avait sûrement permis de sauver de nombreuses vies.

Parce que la cuisine, si tant est qu'on arrive à y être sans qu'un maton surveille, était l'endroit le plus dangereux d'Azkaban. Il était très facile d'y commanditer un meurtre. Préparer un poison mortel en mélangeant des ingrédients. Noyer dans le lavabo. Brûler avec les fours. Trancher une gorge avec un couteau. Défoncer un crâne avec une poêle. La cuisine donc, en plus d'être la pièce la plus propre de la prison, était aussi la plus surveillée.

Alors, qu'un rendez-vous entre deux prisonniers ait lieu dans la cuisine d'Azkaban, c'était quasiment impossible. Et qu'il n'y ait en plus pas de gardien, cela relevait de la magie. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire. Drago Malefoy, Marcus Flint et Blaise Zabini suivaient un gardien qui les menait là-bas, et ensuite, ce dernier les laisserait, et eux attendraient un détenu d'une autre unité. Rabastan Lestranges, membre du clan de Victor Krum, de l'unité D. Pour unité Dumstrang.

Quand ils furent enfin dans la cuisine, le gardien alluma la lumière. Les néons crépitèrent un instant puis diffusèrent une lumière aveuglante. Après un hochement de tête servile en direction de Malefoy, le maton disparut, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois. Malefoy, son éternel air glacial et hautain, qui s'était appuyé contre un plan de travail et qui attendait, semblant pris d'un profond ennui. Marcus Flint lui, était parti faire la visite de la pièce, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et lançait des regards émerveillés vers tous les instruments potentiellement dangereux. Zabini, lui, s'était retranché dans un coin de la pièce, adossé à un pan du mur qui n'était pas recouvert, et préférait fixer ses mains. Il était en colère, il l'avait été toute la journée. Drago craignait, en voyant l'italien bouillonnant d'une rage muette, que la situation s'envenime.

Rabastan Lestranges arriva enfin. Il ressemblait tant à son grand-frère que ça en était déconcertant. Même carrure imposante, même visage agressif, même regard sombre. Pourtant, il y avait des différences flagrantes : ses cheveux noirs, qu'il portait très courts au contraire de son frère, et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux, que tous les prisonniers ayant passé plus d'un an à Azkaban connaissaient très bien. La folie d'un homme dépouillé de toute sa liberté. Le pénitencier d'Azkaban était le meilleur endroit pour briser un homme, tous l'avait compris. Mais ceux de l'extérieur ne savaient pas combien c'était vrai.

Rabastan était venu seul, et arborait un sourire victorieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à Zabini, Malefoy se rendit compte que le rital s'était tendu, et qu'il fusillait à présent leur ennemi des yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il ne devait pas se montrer hostile. Contrit, seulement. Mais Blaise Zabini était le premier fils du Parrain, et il n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant quiconque. Malefoy soupira, et sentit une soudaine sueur froide parcourir son dos. Il fallait que cette entrevue se passe bien. Il en allait de l'honneur du clan Malefoy, il en allait de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Severus. Alors, le blond lança un regard noir en direction de l'italien, le prévenant mentalement de ne pas faire de vague. Mais Blaise, trop absorbé à détester en silence le nouvel arrivant, ne remarqua pas l'air menaçant de son chef de clan.

Malefoy s'avança vers le jeune frère Lestranges, et le salua d'un léger hochement de tête. Puis, il déclara, de son éternel ton lent et méprisant :

 **\- Zabini est là, comme on l'avait dit. Il a accepté les termes de notre marché.**

Il se tourna vers Flint, qui avait cessé son inspection de la cuisine, et qui s'était placé derrière Malefoy, comme à chaque fois, dans son rôle de garde du corps.

 **\- On va vous laisser, maintenant.** dit Malefoy. **T'as 10 minutes.**

 **\- Non.** ricana Lestranges en levant un sourcil, plus arrogant encore que le blond. Il se savait en position de force, et il en jouait. **Vous restez. J'veux que t'assistes à la chute du rital.**

 **\- C'était pas ce qu'on avait dit.** répliqua Drago qui sentait que la situation lui échappait, mais qui gardait tout de même un air princier.

 **\- Et alors ?** provoqua Rabastan. **Tu veux que j'vous rejoigne ou pas ? Donc on va faire comme je dis, blondasse.**

Drago serra les poings et se pinça les lèvres, furieux. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir et à ne pas frapper violemment l'autre. La pensée de la mort très prochaine du jeune Lestranges réussit à le calmer, et il sourit mauvaisement, se sentant l'âme d'un politicien. Pour que le plan se déroule comme il l'avait prévu, il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule gueule cassée aujourd'hui, celle de Zabini.

 **\- On reste, alors. Fais ce que t'as à faire, Lestranges.**

Il avait craché sa phrase, mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop obnubilé par l'italien qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et qui fixait un point devant lui, partagé entre la colère et la résignation.

Malefoy se retourna et frappa gentiment l'épaule de Flint, qui le suivit jusqu'au fond de la cuisine, s'adossant aux fours. D'un œil alerte, surveillant très attentivement toutes les actions de Zabini et de Lestranges, ils observèrent en silence la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Malefoy se sentait impuissant pour la première fois, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Ce n'était pas lui le maître du jeu, mais un connard de l'unité D, un type à la solde de Victor Krum, qu'il détestait. Et surtout, Drago était en colère. Il s'était laissé insulter sans répliquer, et il ne le dirigeait pas. Quand ils organiseraient le meurtre de Rabastan Lestranges, Drago allait s'arranger pour qu'il souffre un maximum. Ce ne serait que justice.

Rabastan, le visage fendu d'un sourire triomphant, se rapprocha de Zabini, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Blaise s'était relevé de tout son long. Il ne regardait toujours pas Lestranges, il ne voulait pas lui accorder ce plaisir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur en lui, tant la rage le faisait bouillir et avait pris toute la place dans son esprit.

Mais, voyant que Rabastan ne bougeait plus, et se contentait simplement d'observer Zabini les yeux brillants d'une joie perverse, Blaise tourna enfin le visage vers lui et plongea son regard noir dans celui de son ennemi. N'importe qui d'autre se serait effondré en se retrouvant face à la haine profonde et cuisante que balançait Blaise, son regard plus foudroyant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais pas Lestranges. Son sourire s'agrandit simplement.

 **\- Bah vas-y, _stronzo_ ! Fais-toi plaisir, frappe-moi, j'peux pas me défendre !**

 **\- J'ai changé d'avis.** susurra Lestranges en se penchant légèrement en avant.

 **\- Et tu veux quoi ?** éructa Blaise en plissant les yeux, le rendant encore plus menaçant.

 **\- J'veux te voir à genoux devant moi. A mes pieds, comme le sale chien que t'es.**

A ce moment-là, même Malefoy n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Lestranges, tant le visage de Zabini exprimait une haine sans fond. Il était une bombe à retardement, un obus sur le point de s'abattre, un taureau prêt à charger. Il était, en cet instant, l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète. Et le blond vit très précisément à quel moment la dernière parcelle d'humanité quitta le corps de l'italien, à quel moment son bon-sens et sa raison disparurent au plus profond de lui.

Mais rien n'explosa. Parce que dans l'esprit de Zabini embrumé par la rage, la dernière phrase de Malefoy fit une minuscule et miraculeuse apparition. Et Ron s'imposa dans son esprit. Un Ron qui n'aurait plus aucune protection, un Ron maltraité par tous les autres prisonniers, un Ron assassiné sauvagement. Et Blaise ne voulait pas ça.

Alors, son regard fou devint apathique, et Zabini fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. Quelque chose de terrible pour lui, quelque chose de profondément honteux. Il se mit en genoux, lentement, comme dans un état second. Et à la seconde où ses genoux touchèrent le sol, il entendit, au dessus de lui, le ricanement de Lestranges. Mais Zabini ne s'était pas rendu, il n'était pas vaincu. Il s'était simplement résigné, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Au fond de lui, il se sentait presque noble, parce qu'il n'agissait pas dans son propre intérêt. Il s'était mis à genoux, non pas devant Lestranges, mais devant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Ron.

Zabini releva la tête, ses yeux noirs profonds brillants d'une espèce de fierté qui fit tiquer Lestranges. Blaise du retenir un sourire quand il vit celui de son ennemi faiblir un peu. Rabastan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à soumettre Zabini. Par contre, la colère de l'italien était toujours présente, envahissante. Il y eut un nouveau silence, pesant, qui fit se tendre Malefoy. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Zabini écarta les bras. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance et de sa dignité, même à genoux devant un homme. Dans l'échange, c'était toujours l'italien qui dominait. Et ce dernier eut un sourire en coin. Sa posture était provocante. Il releva la tête, toisa l'homme en face du lui d'un regard presque amusé, et défia :

 **\- Et maintenant, connard ? Tu veux quoi ?**

Dire que Rabastan était agacé par l'attitude de l'italien serait un euphémisme. Pourtant, celui-ci ne perdit pas son air triomphant. Il avait autre chose en tête. Il se rapprocha d'un pas, la tête de Zabini à présent à quelques centimètres seulement de son ventre. Puis, il annonça d'une voix enjôleuse et sadique :

 **\- C'est simple. J'veux une pipe.**

 **-** _ **Vaffanculo**_ **!** cracha Zabini en se relevant et en bombant le torse, de nouveau à deux doigts de l'explosion.

Malefoy et Flint se rapprochèrent de la scène, se plaçant aux côtés de Zabini. Le blond, vraiment en colère et avec l'irrépressible envie de casser la gueule du connard qui se sentait puissant face à lui, se retenait difficilement et se mordait les joues pour ne pas craquer et balancer des mots crus et violents, comme il en avait l'habitude. A sa gauche, Flint tapait son poing contre sa paume, se préparant déjà à la bagarre qui s'annonçait pratiquement certaine.

 **\- C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?** grogna Malefoy. **J'croyais qu'on avait un accord, Lestranges. Tu veux quoi, tu veux déclencher la guerre contre mon clan ?**

 **\- Non.** ricana moqueusement Rabastan, qui n'avait pas bougé, quand bien même il se retrouvait tout seul contre trois des détenus les plus puissants d'Azkaban. **Mais j'ai bien compris que vous avez besoin de moi. Moi, j'm'en fous, j'ai pas besoin de vous. Donc si tu veux que j'intègre ton putain de clan de merde, tu dis au rital de me sucer. Dernière chance, sinon je me barre et j'fais en sorte que Krum vous déclare la guerre.**

 **\- Parle mieux, p'tit con !** menaça Flint en lui lançant un regard effrayant.

 **\- C'est bon Marcus**. tempéra Drago d'une voix froide.

Malefoy s'était figé, parce qu'il avait compris. Ce n'était plus lui qui avait le contrôle de la situation, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu. Dès l'instant où il avait accepté de passer un marché avec Rabastan Lestranges, celui-ci était devenu le plus puissant des deux. Parce que c'était Drago qui avait besoin de lui, et non l'inverse. Et s'il voulait que son plan parfait aboutisse, il fallait exécuter tous les ordres de Rabastan.

Le blond s'éloigna un peu, énervé. Il réfléchissait à vive allure. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de discuter avec Lestranges, parce que ce dernier déclencherait une guerre si ses exigences n'étaient pas satisfaites. Et Malefoy ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer en guerre contre Victor Krum, qui régnait sur l'unité D. Le clan Malefoy était trop faible en ce moment, ils étaient toujours en conflit avec Potter, il avait perdu trop d'hommes. Si Krum lui déclarait la guerre, Malefoy ne ferait pas long feu. Il était assez intelligent pour le reconnaître.

Il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Rabastan n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Malefoy enrageait de ne pas pouvoir se battre un peu. Il n'y avait aucun honneur à ce qui se produisait. Le jeune Lestranges avait les pleins pouvoirs, il les avait toujours eus. D'une voix froide, profondément agressive, Malefoy grogna :

 **\- Il va le faire.**

 **\- Quoi ? _No, no_ ! _Mai_ ! C'est hors de question ! Je suis pas une pute ! _Non sono una puttana_ !**

Blaise était entré dans une colère folle, et criait des insultes, mélangeant ses deux langues, en battant des bras et en reculant, comme s'il se trouvait en face d'une atrocité. Malefoy tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux, lui jetant un regard noir. Le blond tonna, foudroyant :

 **\- Tu vas le faire, Zabini. Ou j'vais chercher ton putain de roukmout et il va le faire.**

 **\- Ça m'dérangerait pas.** susurra Lestranges **. Il a l'air d'être une bonne suceuse le p'tit Weasley.**

Blaise se figea, et pointa son doigt dans la direction de son chef de clan. Ses yeux étaient brillants et enragés, comme ceux d'un fou.

 **\- Tu peux pas faire ça, _stronzo_! Tu peux pas m'obliger à faire ça ! _Capo_ ?! Dray' !**

 **\- C'est un putain d'ordre. Tu vas le faire, et tu vas le faire bien. Tu sais ce qui va s'passer si tu refuses. T'as pas le choix, Blaise.**

Malgré la dureté de ses premières phrases, Malefoy avait presque murmuré la dernière, d'un ton plus doux, et plus résigné aussi. Lui non plus n'avait pas le choix que de l'obliger à le faire. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Ils étaient acculés, autant l'un que l'autre, ils étaient dans une position de faiblesse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Eux, les deux prisonniers les plus puissants d'Azkaban, mis à l'amende par Rabastan Lestranges. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs observé l'échange avec un sourire aux lèvres, mesquin et excité.

Blaise arrêta très soudainement de se débattre dans le vide, et il se figea. C'était impossible. Il n'allait pas faire ça. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix, comme l'avait dit son chef de clan. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait prendre une décision, tout en sachant qu'elle était déjà prise. Il fallait simplement qu'il arrête de réfléchir, et qu'il s'exécute, le regard fixe et vide, tout en tentant de cacher son expression dégoûtée.

Gardant le menton haut, malgré tout, il se rapprocha de nouveau de Rabastan. Il fixait un point imaginaire, semblant perdu dans son monde tourmenté et violent, mais Lestranges ne s'y trompait pas. Sous l'éclat brut et haineux qui faisait briller les yeux noirs de l'italien, se cachait la honte. Zabini avait honte de lui-même. Rabastan ricana, et montra de ses deux mains son entrejambe, pour lui signifier qu'il n'attendait que lui. Une humiliation de plus, que Blaise ressentit comme un coup particulièrement violent. Il avait la gorge serrée, et une envie de meurtre plus puissante chaque seconde.

Il gardait un regard résigné, presque vide, et pourtant si colérique que ça en était envoûtant. C'était le regard du condamné à mort que l'on traîne au pilori. C'était l'attitude de l'homme fort devenu apathique, qui ne se soumettait pas totalement, et qui transpirait la haine. Il n'avait pas le choix, et pourtant, à n'importe quel instant, il pouvait exploser, et tout détruire sur son passage.

Pour la deuxième fois, Blaise Zabini se mit à genoux. Fataliste. Indifférent. Envenimé.

 **\- Bon, tu m'suces ?** s'impatienta moqueusement Lestranges en donnant un coup de bassin d'une manière provocante.

Blaise leva vers lui des yeux massacrants, puis fit le vide dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir honteux, soumis. Non, Blaise resterait un bloc de glace. Et dans sa tête, il imaginait déjà la façon dont il allait tuer ce connard. Ça lui donnait une légère satisfaction, pas suffisante pourtant, tant il avait envie de vomir. De hurler.

La scène était violente et surréaliste. Dans la cuisine presque propre d'Azkaban, Blaise Zabini, un des types les plus puissants et dangereux du pénitencier, se retrouvait à genoux, humilié, et soumis. Devant lui, Rabastan Lestranges le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, totalement maître de la situation. Et à quelques mètres, Drago Malefoy et Marcus Flint se tenaient là, assistant amers et impuissants à la scène. Le regard brûlant, rageur et désolé du blond ne pouvait se détacher de son ami agenouillé. Quant à Flint, il fixait haineusement l'ennemi, qui les ignorait totalement, concentré sur la honte qu'il infligeait au plus si puissant italien.

D'un geste précis, Blaise leva sa main jusqu'aux hanches de Rabastan et commença à faire glisser le pantalon. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, et il s'en étonna. Il fut fier de lui. Agrippant la ceinture du pantalon de Lestranges, il entreprit de descendre lentement le vêtement, repoussant difficilement ses envies de meurtres. Les poils pubiens se dévoilèrent peu à peu. L'aine de Lestranges apparut totalement, et Zabini souffla. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça. Il pensa à Ron, il imagina Ron à sa place. Forcé de sucer Rabastan. L'image mentale l'indigna tellement qu'il se sentit pris d'un nouveau courage.

Lent, rageur, d'un geste contrôlé et résigné, Blaise lâcha la ceinture de son ennemi et introduisit sa main sous le pantalon de Lestranges. Il empoigna la verge chaude, qui, à sa grande horreur, bandait et pulsait sous ses doigts. Le contact le dégoûta, et il ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Dans une léthargie étrange, presque absent, et sortit le pénis de Rabastan de sa prison de tissu, et le lâcha directement. Le membre pointait fièrement vers son visage. Il déglutit.

Et soudain, une main lui souleva le menton. Rabastan, bloquant sa tête entre ses doigts, le força à croiser son regard. Blaise vit des yeux moqueurs, méprisants, libidineux, et eut de nouveau envie d'un massacre.

 **\- J'te jure p'tite merde, tu peux pas savoir comment c'est bandant. Le grand Blaise Zabini soumis comme une chienne, à genoux devant moi, prêt à prendre ma queue dans ta bouche. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te baiser. Mais j'vais pas le faire. J'suis pas un connard comme toi, moi. J'couche qu'avec des gens consentants.**

Il poussa violemment Blaise en arrière, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Rabastan se rhabilla convenablement. Et pour faire bonne figure, il frappa Blaise au visage. L'italien, sonné par le coup, resta sur le sol, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

 **\- Le deal est conclu, blondasse. J'fais partie de ton clan maintenant.** annonça Rabastan avec un sourire.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, Malefoy et Flint se précipitèrent sur Zabini, toujours au sol. Sa joue droite gonflait à vue d'œil, Rabastan avait visiblement frappé de toutes ses forces.

Drago s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir entraîné son ami là-dedans. Il avait eu envie que Zabini se prenne une bonne correction, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas voulu ça, pas cette humiliation. Agenouillé, il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Blaise.

 **\- C'est bon, c'est fini. T'as bien fait ton job, Zab'.**

Zabini le regardait, l'air encore un peu perdu. Puis, il se releva rapidement, au bout de quelques minutes étranges. Il s'épousseta un peu, releva la tête, et sourit. De son sourire habituel, celui du psychopathe. Il était redevenu lui-même, si rapidement que ça en était effrayant. Il palpa sa joue droite, frissonna sous la douleur, comme si elle lui faisait plaisir. Ses yeux étaient redevenus profonds et brûlants. Il planta simplement un regard rieur et pourtant si sérieux dans ceux de Flint et Malefoy, et il prononça d'une voix lente et menaçante :

 **\- Personne doit jamais savoir. Personne. On a parle plus jamais.**

Puis il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le gardien qui les attendait derrière la porte, suivit de Drago et Marcus, aux regards inquiets, mais décidés. Non, ils n'en parleraient jamais. Ce n'était glorieux pour aucun d'eux. Et quand ils rejoignirent l'unité Hogwart, ce fut comme si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Traduction: 

Italien - Français:

 _ **Amore**_ : (Mon) amour

 _ **Va bene**_ : D'accord

 ** _Capito_** : Compris

 ** _Te amo_** : Je t'aime

 ** _Sono io_** : C'est moi

 ** _Padrino_** : Parrain

 ** _Coglione:_** Connard / Con

 ** _Capo:_** Chef

 ** _Zitto:_** Ferme-la

 ** _Stai zitto:_** Ta gueule

 ** _Pulcino:_** Poussin

 ** _Puttana_** : Pute

 ** _Scusi_** : Désolé / Pardon

 ** _Stronzo:_** Enfoiré / Connard

 ** _Sii uomo_** : Sois un homme

 ** _Vaffanculo_** : Va te faire foutre

 ** _No, no, mai_**! : Non, non, jamais !

 ** _Non sono una puttana_** : Je suis pas une pute

* * *

 **Voilà :)**

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il a été long à écrire, mais j'en suis quand même assez fière.

La fin du couple Ron et Blaise? Ca va, vous n'êtes pas trop tristes? Vous pouvez. Moi je le suis. Mais vous, comment imaginez vous la suite entre ces deux-là? Vont-ils se séparer définitivement? Se remettre ensemble?

L'enlèvement du père Malefoy? A votre avis, comment Drago va réagir? Et comment va devenir la relation entre Harry et Drago après?

La descente aux Enfers de Théodore Nott? Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas. Je l'ai pas créé pour qu'il soit aimé, de toute manière. Par contre, j'ai voulu qu'il soit compréhensible. Que les lecteurs sachent qu'il est un monstre, mais en même temps qu'ils comprennent pourquoi. Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi, je pense en tout cas. Et puis, il permet le retour de la psychologue Luna Lovegood!

La vengeance de Sirius et Severus? A présent, il y a une alliance entre les deux camps ennemis. C'est cool, hein? Ils fonctionnent ensemble à présent. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de la vengeance? De s'attaquer à Rabastan pour atteintre Rodulphus?

Et surtout, la scène finale. Inversement des rôles. L'humiliation de Blaise. Vous en pensez quoi?

Après toutes ces questions auxquelles moi seule ait les réponses, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et à très bientôt !


	18. Chapter 17

**Salut vous !**

Je ne sais pas si mes excuses sont encore légitimes, puisque de toute manière, rien ne va en s'arrangeant... Enfin, là, c'est les vacances de Noël, donc moins (beaucoup beaucoup moins) de travail, ce qui fait que je vais pouvoir écrire. J'espère.

Ptite note de haut de page: j'ai commencé une nouvelle mini-fiction, composée de 4 chapitres. Elle se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif de Teen-Wolf, mais en fait, j'ai repris que les noms pratiquement et un peu les physiques. La fiction s'appelle: **"J'dois lui dire?"**. Allez la voir, et donnez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Je vous présente le chapitre 17, qui est un peu comme un cadeau de Noël ! Dégustez-le, dévorez-le, appréciez-le, et partagez-le!

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Adrian Pucey, matricule 00P119. Condamné pour voie de fait et homicide involontaire.

Sentence : 30 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 15 ans.

* * *

C'était un midi lambda dans le réfectoire de la prison d'Azkaban. Les prisonniers étaient assis autour des tables blanches en fonction des clans. Comme un accord tacite, chaque table était réservée, et il ne fallait surtout pas déroger à cette règle. Le déjeuner était un instant sous tension, et pourtant, il n'y avait que très peu d'attaques dans ces moments-là. C'était important, de manger, malgré la nourriture peu ragoutante. Les prisonniers l'avaient bien compris. C'était aussi le lieu de toutes les conspirations, parce que les paroles étaient facilement étouffées par les bruits des plateaux et des couverts. Surtout que tous les prisonniers de tout le pénitencier se retrouvaient au réfectoire en même temps. Les gardiens ne pouvaient donc pas surveiller tout le monde, écouter tous les détenus. Ainsi, les plans organisés par les clans voyaient souvent le jour dans cette grande salle, sous la chaleur des néons.

Le clan Potter était très bien placé. Ils voyaient distinctement toutes les autres tables, et se trouvaient assez près de la porte pour pouvoir sortir si besoin est et assez loin pour garder un œil sur tous ceux qui entraient et ainsi avoir le temps de parer une éventuelle attaque. C'était une bonne place. Quelques tables plus loin, il y avait le clan Malefoy. Eux se trouvaient plus enfoncés dans la grande salle, et ils avaient plus de mobilité en cas d'attaque. Les places des deux clans dans le réfectoire en disaient long sur leurs manières d'être : Potter et les siens préféraient rester plus en retrait, observer, évaluer avant de se lancer dans la bataille tandis que Malefoy et ses hommes cognaient avant tout autre chose, étaient offensifs, provoquaient même souvent les attaques.

Un midi lambda, donc. Les prisonniers étaient fatigués après leur matinée à travailler. Ron surtout, qui n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là. Sa dispute avec Zabini, l'incertitude quant à leur couple, tout cela l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait mal. Et puis, durant toute cette matinée, il avait porté des tas de draps sales et fait tourner les machines à laver, inlassablement. Il ne supportait plus cela. Les journées étaient trop monotones, il avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il n'ait d'emprise sur lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment quel mois il était. Mars, peut-être. Avril. Si c'était le cas, alors ça faisait déjà 5 mois qu'il était à Azkaban. C'était si peu, par rapport à sa peine. Comment allait-il faire pour tenir 30 ans dans cet endroit ? Il allait devenir fou bien avant.

Distraitement, Ron passa ses doigts sur sa gorge. La marque violacée causée par la main de Zabini était encore bien visible, et il avait un peu mal quand il déglutissait. La dispute avec l'italien lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que le moment terrifiant quand celui-ci l'avait étranglé et plaqué contre les barreaux de sa cellule, en le menaçant.

Ron savait pourtant qui était Zabini. De quoi il était capable. Il savait aussi que pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais un jour, sûrement, le rital allait craquer. On ne se refait pas, hein ? Un jour, Blaise redeviendrait Zabini le violeur, et Ron en souffrirait énormément. Le supporterait-il ? Il était persuadé, au fond de lui, que Blaise allait finir par le tuer. Peut-être pas cette année, mais bientôt. Ron l'aimait, il l'aimait profondément, et il savait que Blaise l'aimait aussi. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça. Il avait un trop gros passif. Qu'adviendrait-il de sa santé mentale quand Zabini allait commencer à se comporter comme ses frères ? Il n'avait que des questions, et pas de réponses. Il ne savait pas si les sentiments forts qu'il avait envers l'italien étaient assez puissants pour qu'il oublie le reste.

Grognant, Ron lâcha sa fourchette en plastique et posa ses coudes sur la table, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas sa vie. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il préférait l'extérieur, ou que sa famille lui manquait. La moitié de sa famille était morte par sa faute. Ron n'avait pas eu de chance, et la prison n'avait rien arrangé. L'unique personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui était un psychopathe violeur. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir.

Il sentit soudain du mouvement pas loin de lui, et releva la tête. Il était attablé avec son clan autour d'une grande table blanche. Ron se trouvait sur une chaise en faux bois, dos à la porte, avec à sa droite Neville Longdubat. En face de lui, Harry Potter, avec à ses côtés Sirius Black. Le clan n'était pas au complet, Charlie Weasley se trouvait à l'infirmerie par la faute de Zabini, et Dean Thomas était encore au trou pour quelques jours, après avoir tabassé Théodore Nott. Ce n'était plus un clan très imposant, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Mais le clan Malefoy non plus, et c'était ce qui importait.

Ron tourna donc la tête, et fut surpris de voir un prisonnier qu'il ne connaissait pas venir dans leur direction. Il se tendit, se demandant inquiet la raison de cette venue, mais après un coup d'œil à Harry, le rouquin se rendit compte que son chef de clan ne semblait pas perturbé plus que de raison. Il souffla donc, et reprit en main ses couverts, engloutissant une énorme bouchée de purée de pois entre ses lèvres. Il faillit la recracher, tant le regard que lui lança le prisonnier inconnu fut désireux et affamé. Ron connaissait ce regard, il ne l'avait que trop vu : le détenu le voulait dans son lit. Ron frissonna et se tassa sur lui-même, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Il baissa la tête, se concentrant sur sa nourriture qui ne lui donnait plus trop envie. Prudemment, il suivit tout de même l'échange de son chef de clan avec le nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux profonds et fous. Il avait un visage dur, agressif, et Ron se dit qu'il aurait pu être très beau s'il n'avait pas semblé si intimidant. C'était un type dangereux, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'unité H. Ron l'avait déjà aperçu, au réfectoire, en compagnie des détenus du secteur D. Il faisait partie du clan de Victor Krum. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à eux, il ne les voyait de toute manière qu'au réfectoire. Quand il était arrivé à Azkaban, il se souvenait avoir été déstabilisé par l'air dur et foncièrement méchant de Krum. Mais c'était tout.

 **\- Potter. Black.** salua d'une voix grondante le prisonnier, debout à côté de leur table.

Il avait appuyé les noms d'un signe de tête vif, viril, qui fit se ratatiner Ron encore plus. Le type transpirait l'arrogance et la force, effrayant vraiment Ron, qui percevait très distinctement les œillades avides que lui lançait le prisonnier.

 **\- T'es Rabastan Lestranges, c'est ça ?** demanda Harry en serrant la main du grand homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Ouai, c'est ça. On va dire que j'suis ravi.** ironisa-t-il en mimant de tirer un chapeau imaginaire de dessus sa tête. **J'crève la dalle, j'vais rejoindre mon nouveau chef de clan.** annonça Rabastan en ricanant.

Il donnait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux donnait des sueurs froides. Rabastan contourna la table, et Ron retint sa respiration en le voyant se rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait étouffer. Il sentit que l'autre s'arrêtait derrière lui, et frôlait son dos. Ron se tendit et déglutit, puis jeta un regard suppliant à Harry, assit en face de lui. Il lui demandait de l'aider, mais l'autre ne le regardait pas, et fixait plutôt Rabastan, tout aussi tendu que son ami roux. Harry paraissait calme, et pourtant il était près à bondir sur Lestranges si jamais il décidait de s'en prendre à Ron. Dans la main droite du chef de clan, la fourchette en plastique se tordait sous la force de sa poigne.

Ron sentit du mouvement derrière lui, puis un souffle chaud à son oreille, cavalant sur sa joue. Il se figea, tétanisé.

 **\- Si un jour t'en as marre du rital, viens me voir.** susurra la voix grave et libidineuse de Rabastan Lestranges. **J'ai très envie de m'amuser avec toi.**

Il sentit une main glacée enserrer sa nuque, et trembla, se retenant difficilement de fermer les yeux. Le nez de Rabastan se frotta contre sa joue, le dégoûtant.

 **\- Lâche-le tout de suite, connard**. gronda Harry, menaçant.

Ron entendit un ricanement près de son oreille. Puis, Rabastan inspira bruyamment, reniflant son odeur, et murmura tout bas à Ron, d'un ton narquois et méprisant :

 **\- Eh ben mon mignon, t'es aussi protégé que les bijoux de la Reine. Mais tu le seras pas éternellement. Surveille bien tes arrières, p'tite pute : tous les mecs d'Azkaban veulent ton cul.**

Et sur ses paroles qui glacèrent le sang du rouquin, Rabastan ricana, se releva, et partit enfin. Ron, trop perdu dans sa peur, repoussa son plateau loin de lui et se força à ne pas vomir. Neville posa un main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ron, mais il sursauta, et s'éloigna de lui. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il paraissait encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

 **\- Putain, c'est qui c'connard ?** cracha Neville, toujours en couvant Ron d'un regard inquiet.

Ron releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son chef de clan. Il voulait des explications, lui aussi. Harry soupira, puis prit une voix calme, basse, pour que personne d'autre que ses gars n'entende.

 **\- Rabastan Lestranges. Le petit frère du gardien-chef Lestranges. C'est un pion, on l'utilise pour se venger. C'est un plan de Malefoy.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi c'est notre problème ? D'puis quand on bosse avec l'autre con ?** s'énerva Neville, qui ne comprenait rien.

 **\- C'est mon problème**. trancha Sirius. **J'veux me venger du maton, c'est tout c'que y'a à savoir. Pose pas trop d'questions.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Y veut s'en prendre à Ron c'connard ! On l'connait pas, y peut s'retourner contre nous ! C'est un gars de Krum, bordel !**

 **\- Il le fera pas**. rassura Black avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Et comment tu l'sais ?**

La question resta en suspend, mais Black, de ses yeux brillants de sa folie singulière, montra la direction de la table où se trouvait le clan Malefoy. Ron tourna violemment la tête et tomba sur la silhouette de Rabastan Lestranges, qui saluait le blond. Ron trouva ça étrange, mais ne releva pas, car quelque chose d'autre l'intriguait. Zabini n'était pas là.

Comme en réponse à ses questions intérieures, le bel italien fit enfin son entrée dans le réfectoire. Il traversa les tables sans un mot, jusqu'à rejoindre celle de son camp. Mais ce n'est pas sa présence qui choqua tous les prisonniers et stoppa toutes les conversations, plongeant dans un silence pesant la grande salle auparavant étouffante des brouhahas des prisonniers. Non, ce qui ébranla Azkaban, ce fut son visage. Un visage tuméfié, une joue violacée par un coup. C'était certain. Zabini s'était pris une raclée. Alors, tous les prisonniers se mirent à réfléchir, et à s'observer entre-eux. La conclusion arriva rapidement : personne n'était mort. Zabini s'était fait frapper et il ne s'était pas vengé.

Les conversations reprirent rapidement, d'abord par des murmures outrés, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à atteindre le vacarme habituel. Mais cette fois-ci, les mêmes paroles sur chaque lèvres, le même questionnement : qu'était-il arrivé à l'intouchable Blaise Zabini ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda rapidement Ron, nerveux.

Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Zabini avait une marque de coup sur la joue ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Pourquoi cette distance, ce regard glacial, quand il était arrivé ? L'italien ne souriait pas, et Ron était inquiet. Blaise souriait toujours, c'était son masque, c'était ce qui faisait son charme menaçant. Il intimidait de cette manière, ne se départant jamais de son sourire malveillant qui avait tant effrayé Ron au début. Alors pourquoi, depuis son arrivée au réfectoire, le visage de l'italien était resté fermé ? Ron voulait des réponses. Il voulait comprendre. Et une petite partie de lui voulait aussi aller voir Blaise et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient en froid.

 **\- C'est à cause de l'arrangement avec Lestranges.** expliqua Harry d'un ton toujours égal. **Pour que Lestranges rejoigne le clan de Malefoy, il voulait un truc en échange. Il voulait pouvoir casser la gueule de Zabini, et être sûr de pas se faire tuer derrière.**

 **\- Mais... Zabini a accepté ? Pourquoi ?** balbutia Ron.

C'était impossible. Il savait combien la réputation comptait pour Blaise. Il savait que Blaise se devait de garder son statut d'intouchable, de fils du Parrain à qui personne ne peut faire de mal. Parce que c'était vrai. Zabini était inatteignable. Il pouvait s'en prendre à qui il voulait, personne ne lui ferait rien. Même les gardiens. Il violait et tuait, tous le savaient, et il ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Blaise accepte de se faire tabasser, sans représailles. C'était véritablement impossible.

 **\- A ton avis,** _ **ometto**_ **?** susurra Sirius. Et s'il n'avait rien su des conflits qui opposaient les deux cousins, Ron aurait pu jurer voir une étincelle de reproche dans les yeux de Black. **Pour toi. Il a pas eu le choix. Malefoy a menacé de retirer ta protection.**

 **\- Mais... C'est pas possible...**

 **\- Et visiblement, Rabastan l'a pas loupé.** **Vous avez vu sa gueule ? Bordel, depuis que mon cousin est à Azkaban, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui fout sur la gueule et qu'il bouffe avec lui le lendemain.**

Ron posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Blaise, effaré. Ce n'était pas le genre de Blaise de faire ça. Il ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement, jamais rien pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il aperçut Rabastan ricaner et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise, qui se dégagea rapidement avec un regard violent. Ce n'était pas normal.

Alors, il regarda plus scrupuleusement Blaise Zabini. Il l'observa, et remarqua autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer, mais il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Blaise. Il était tendu, sur les nerfs, et surtout, aussi loin que possible de Rabastan Lestranges. Et son air envenimé, sordide, replié sur lui même, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il le connaissait bien à présent, et l'avait suffisamment observé depuis qu'il était à Azkaban pour voir que quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et alors il en fut certain, sans trop savoir comment : il s'était passé autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ce n'était sûrement pas un coup de poing qui avait rendu Blaise dans cet état.

Ron se promit de tout faire pour le découvrir, et pour se racheter. La culpabilité l'avait envahi, mais surtout, l'envie d'être proche de Blaise, de l'aider. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser depuis, mais son amant lui manquait terriblement. Et à présent, il avait l'impression qu'il avait déclenché, par sa simple présence dans l'unité Hogwart, quelque chose de terrible. Comme si soudainement, l'équilibre d'Azkaban venait d'être remis en cause. Et Ron avait le terrible pressentiment que tout était de sa faute.

* * *

Théodore Nott frotta la peau fripée autour de son œil mort. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de la psychologue de la prison, Mme Lovegood, et la séance touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, surtout de lui, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. En fait, il se sentait seul. Il remercia d'un coup de menton la jolie blonde et sortit de la pièce. Derrière la porte, un gardien l'attendait. Il se plaqua au mur, les mains bien à plat et les jambes écartées, et attendit que le maton ait fini de le fouiller. C'était obligatoire, à chaque fois qu'un prisonnier allait dans une salle où il n'était pas surveillé par un gardien, il se faisait palper pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas embarqué un objet potentiellement dangereux. Nott n'aimait pas ça. Quand le gardien eut fini sa fouille, il se fit mettre les menottes et fut tiré dans les longs couloirs gris et froids, jusqu'à l'unité Hogwart.

Le maton le relâcha une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la large porte de l'unité, et Nott se frotta les poignets. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il devait aller. Il n'avait plus de clan, plus personne à qui parler. Il partageait sa cellule avec Severus Rogue, qui n'était pas un homme des plus bavard, et qui surtout, faisait partie du clan Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face au blond. Un coup d'œil à l'étage, qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la salle TV, lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas de prisonniers autour de sa cellule. Il souffla. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Le bruit de la prison était insupportable. Les cris et injures des détenus se mélangeaient aux menaces des gardiens, et étouffaient à peine la litanie crépitante de la télévision, qui diffusait en boucle des programmes d'actualité, auxquels personne ne prêtait attention. Nott courba le dos et se dirigea directement jusqu'à sa cellule, évitant tout contact avec les autres. Il ne savait pas si Dean Thomas était revenu du trou, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il effectuait un véritable travail de funambule, tentant de ne pas rencontrer ni le clan Malefoy, ni le clan Potter. Il était seul.

Nott arriva bien vite jusqu'à son petit lit inconfortable, et s'y allongea directement. Le matelas sentait mauvais, l'odeur des toilettes qui se trouvaient dans la petite alcôve lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'habituer à la crasse constante d'Azkaban, lui qui avant, vivait très proprement.

D'un œil las, il observa le miroir fracassé sur le mur d'en face. C'était lui qui l'avait cassé, en le cognant de son poing. Il ne supportait plus son reflet. Rogue, lorsqu'il avait vu les morceaux de verres sur le sol et pendouillant dans le cadre renversé, n'avait fait aucune remarque. Lui non plus n'aimait pas s'observer dans une glace. Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant, et personne n'était venu le changer. Les matons avaient simplement nettoyé les éclats et les morceaux, qui pouvaient devenir des armes. Et puis, plus rien.

Il ferma les yeux, et déglutit. Difficilement. La peau de son cou et de son visage cicatrisait bien, et il avait à présent des marques lisses et rosies à la place des boursouflures. Mais l'état de sa gorge ne s'améliorait pas. Il lui était toujours très douloureux de parler normalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, il ne parlait plus à personne, à part la psychologue. Il la trouvait magnifique, mais très chiante. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Surtout que souvent, Mme Lovegood faisait une remarque sur Finnigan, et il ne le supportait plus. Il ne voulait pas penser au jeune irlandais, il ne voulait plus culpabiliser. Il entrait, doucement mais sûrement, dans un état fataliste.

 **\- Euh Nott ?... J'peux t'causer ?**

Théodore sursauta, et se releva rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Nott lui fit un signe de la main, l'autorisant à pénétrer dans la cellule. Puis, il demanda, d'un chuchotement éraillé qu'il détesta :

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- J'veux... J'voudrais savoir si j'peux pas rejoindre ton clan. Tu sais, bosser pour Malefoy. D'puis que Dubois a clamsé, tu vois, j'me sens un peu seul.**

Nott écarquilla les yeux. Justin n'avait donc pas compris qu'il ne faisait plus partie du clan du blond. C'était étrange. Mais après une étude plus approfondie du prisonnier qui se trouvait en face de lui, Nott ne trouvait plus cela vraiment étonnant. La santé de Justin semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Il était encore plus maigre, ses joues creusées lui donnant l'air d'un cadavre. Sa peau avait pris une teinte de craie, poudreuse et sale. Ses lèvres étaient de la même couleur que le reste de son visage, et ses yeux étaient enfoncés. Le long de sa mâchoire, une tache pigmentée remontait jusqu'à son oreille. Le SIDA le tuait, à petit feu, comme un bourreau terriblement sadique.

Et puis, ses yeux étaient brumeux. Il tanguait, peinant à se tenir droit et debout. Ses doigts effectuaient une sorte de danse lente et étrange, et il bataillait pour tenir son menton haut. Il était totalement défoncé. Comme toujours. Justin était un dealer qui testait toutes ses marchandises. Il se trouvait toujours dans un état second, à la frontière entre la réalité et son monde moelleux. Pas étonnant donc, qu'il n'ait rien remarqué des événements récents. C'était même plutôt surprenant qu'il ait pris conscience de la mort d'Olivier Dubois.

Mais Nott ne voulait pas être empathique. L'homme en face de lui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, mais il n'était pas du genre à se soucier de ça. Il n'était pas charitable. Il ne ressentait pas de pitié.

Théodore se releva un peu, de toute sa prestance qu'il n'avait pas entièrement perdue, question d'habitude, et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Puis, il cracha, avec toute sa haine :

 **\- Dégage, pauvre con. J'fais plus partie du clan Malefoy, et j'veux pas devenir ton pote. Va trouver un autre cul à lécher.**

Justin se figea, surpris par tant d'agressivité. Son esprit, pourtant embrumé par la drogue, comprit rapidement qu'il était mieux pour lui de partir, et il laissa donc seul Nott, qui se rallongea brutalement et ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Théodore n'était même pas vraiment énervé. Seulement, malgré la solitude qui pesait sur ses épaules, il ne voulait personne. Surtout pas Justin, dealer de l'unité, qui avait sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de Finnigan. Nott le considérait tout autant coupable que lui-même, pour la simple raison qu'il était celui qui lui avait amené l'irlandais avant le second viol. Nott se déchargeait un peu de ses responsabilités. L'incendie de la bibliothèque était de sa faute, mais surtout de celles de Malefoy, Finch-Fletchley, et Finnigan.

Il eut soudain envie de parler. D'exprimer véritablement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pas à la psychologue, il la trouvait insupportable. Et il n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle à l'intérieur de cette prison, sans clan et sans ami. Alors, il fit ce que beaucoup de garçon faisait : il décida d'appeler sa mère.

La salle des téléphones se trouvaient à côté de l'entrée de l'unité Hogwart. Elle était, comme toutes les autres pièces d'Azkaban, entourée de murs faits de barreaux en métal. Il n'y avait que trois téléphones, cloués au mur, et les prisonniers attendaient leur tour à l'extérieur, parce que les gardiens ne voulaient pas de regroupement dans une si petite salle. Le temps autorisé était de 5 minutes, moins si un maton en décidait autrement. Les combinés étaient gris, et les habituels fils en spirale avaient été remplacés par des tiges en fer, pour ne pas qu'un prisonnier puisse en étrangler un autre avec. C'était plutôt contraignant, puisque cela ne permettait pas une grande liberté de mouvement quand on téléphonait.

Nott descendit donc les escaliers pour rejoindre le cœur de la salle TV, et la traversa d'un pas pressant, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait plus passer inaperçu, pas avec la tête qu'il avait. Le cache-œil noir qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage attirait tous les regards, et puis, un intérêt morbide faisait s'attarder les regards sur sa silhouette, et observer son visage brûlé et couvert de tâche rosissante, et son cou, encore parsemé de quelques cloques dégueulasses. Il baissa la tête, tentant d'oublier les regards.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les détenus s'écartèrent sur son passage quand il pénétra dans la salle des téléphones. Il se sentit l'air d'un monstre de foire, qu'on observe de loin et qu'on fuit quand il se rapproche. Ça réveilla sa rage, mais elle s'évanouit très rapidement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde tristesse. Toutes ses autres émotions étaient étouffées, et ne restaient pas bien longtemps en lui. Il atteignit un téléphone, et composa, de tête, le numéro de chez lui. Enfin, de la maison de ses parents. Puis, tandis que les tonalités sourdes résonnaient dans son oreille collée au combiné, il pria. Il espéra de tous son cœur de pourriture que sa mère soit à la maison, et qu'elle décroche.

 **\- Allô ?** résonna une voix enrouée et endormie, à l'autre bout du fil. **C'est qui ?**

Théodore retint sa respiration, et resta silencieux. Il hésitait à répondre, à faire savoir son identité. Il avait peur de la réaction de sa mère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce qui remontait au moment où il possédait encore un beau visage, elle lui avait hurlé que tout était de sa faute. Puis, elle avait pleuré, le suppliant de lui pardonner d'avoir été une si mauvaise mère, avant de s'effondrer totalement en murmurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'amour de sa vie, à savoir le père Nott. Il ne voulait pas entendre de nouveau ça, pas quand il avait véritablement besoin d'elle, et de son soutien.

 **\- C'est qui, putain ? Vous croyez qu'j'ai qu'ça à foutre ?** s'énerva sa mère, mâchant la moitié de ses mots.

Il reconnaissait cette voix, tremblotante et agressive. Sa mère était totalement ivre, avec sûrement encore un verre à la main, et s'énervait contre le téléphone en piétinant un peu, pressée de retourner s'allonger. Il préférait ne pas imaginer l'état de la maison, mais s'il en croyait sa mère qu'il avait vu amaigrie et crade la dernière fois, il était prêt à parier que son ancienne maison avait perdu de son éclat.

 **\- Allez vous faire foutre, s'pèce de...** marmonna sa mère.

 **\- Maman. C'est moi. Théo.** souffla-t-il en la coupant.

Il y eut un silence, pesant, où il ferma les yeux. Il espérait que sa mère ne raccrocherait pas. Elle ne le fit pas, et au bout de quelques instants, elle grogna :

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles, Théodore ? Ça t'a pas suffit de foutre notre vie en l'air ?**

 **\- Maman, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- Moi j'ai besoin d'ton père. Mais il est plus là, à cause de toi.**

 **\- Maman...** supplia-t-il, sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

 **\- Si t'as besoin de fric, j'en ai pas non plus.** claqua la voix de sa mère. Puis, plus doucement : **J'suis désolée, j'peux pas t'aider. Je viendrai te voir bientôt, fils.**

Il sourit. Quand elle prenait cette voix, il avait vraiment l'impression de revenir en arrière, d'être de nouveau ce fils qu'elle aimait tant, et qu'elle cajolait, couvait. Mais il ne l'était plus, et elle non plus n'était plus cette mère aimante qu'il avait connue. En tuant son père, il l'avait rendue folle. Elle oscillait à présent entre la femme qu'elle avait été, et la veuve éplorée et dépressive qu'elle refusait d'être. Elle buvait beaucoup trop, et se détruisait à petit feu. Elle qui avait été magnifique, faisait à présent le double de son âge.

A cet instant, elle était ivre. Elle ne resta donc pas bien longtemps la mère aimante de Nott, et se mit à hurler soudainement :

 **\- Tu mérites d'être là-bas ! T'as tué mon mari ! T'as tué l'homme que j'aime ! Pourquoi, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On était si bien... J'te déteste ! J'te déteste !**

Théodore Nott raccrocha rapidement, comme si le combiné du téléphone l'avait brûlé. Il posa sa main froide contre son front, et ferma les yeux. Puis, avec des geste automatiques, l'esprit vide et comme sous sédatifs, il remonta jusqu'à sa cellule. Seul.

* * *

Le regard vide, fixe. Les pensées figées. Les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant parfois échapper des râles de douleurs. Un visage crispé, parce que la souffrance était insoutenable. Les poings serrés. Et pourtant, un corps amorphe, passif. Un homme éteint, attendant simplement que le temps passe. Parce qu'il connaissait trop bien cette douleur à présent, et qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Au dessus de lui, un homme qui grognait d'une autre manière. C'était des halètements de plaisir, qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher. Un grimace libidineuse déformant ses traits, un corps en sueur et tendu, des mouvements brusques. Les yeux brûlants de désir, et baissés sur le corps qu'il dominait. Il lui faisait mal, il le savait. L'autre ne se débattait pas, il restait apathique, mais il ne parvenait pas à cacher son visage, contracté et tordu sous la torture qu'il subissait. Il voyait une veine pulser sous la peau du front du jeune homme, signe qu'il souffrait énormément.

Marcus Flint s'enfonça encore plus brutalement dans le petit corps sous lui, et le visage d'Adrian Pucey fut plaqué contre l'oreiller, étouffant son cri. C'était violent, et sanglant. Marcus avait déchiré les chairs du jeune Pucey, et le sang sur sa verge faisait office de lubrifiant morbide. Il avait été brusque, pas moins que d'habitude, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le préparer avant. Les coups de rein étaient puissants, sanglants, comme si un couteau s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans son intimité, et s'il n'avait pas été vidé de toutes émotions, il aurait pu pleurer. C'était humiliant, douloureux. Pucey voulait qu'il arrête, mais il ne le demandait pas. Il ne le demandait plus. La première fois que ça s'était produit, seulement quelques jours après son arrivée à Azkaban, Pucey l'avait supplié de le laisser tranquille. Il en était ressorti avec un œil tuméfié et un cul bafoué, lacéré. Meurtri, violé, souillé de la pire des manières, il avait cessé d'être lui-même. Il ne parlait presque plus, à présent.

Flint s'engagea plus profondément en lui, grognant son plaisir. Il prenait tellement son pied, en le bafouant, en le pénétrant comme s'il n'était qu'un objet créé pour son propre désir. Il agrippa ses cheveux, et le força à se courber encore plus, le limant à la manière d'une bête sauvage. Il criait son désir affreux, tant qu'un filet de bave s'échappa de ses lèvres ouvertes et alla s'échouer sur le dos nu de Pucey. Ce dernier fixait à présent les barreaux devant lui, sans les voir, perdu dans un monde de limbe. Un monde fait de douleur, noir et gris, un monde sans rien d'autre que lui, souillé, violé. La douleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps tendu, et il ne parvenait plus à étouffer ses gémissements faibles. Marcus eut un rire gras, et accéléra le rythme.

Soudainement, Flint se raidit, poussa un hurlement dégueulasse, et jouit à l'intérieur de Pucey, comme une ultime souillure. Il se retira brutalement, causant une douleur atroce au plus jeune, qui s'étala sur le petit lit, et qui ne bougea plus, amorphe.

Sans un mot, sans rien d'autre qu'un ricanement fier et méprisant, Flint remonta son pantalon et rejoignit sa propre couchette, celle du haut. Repu, encore emmitouflé dans le cocon post-orgasme, il s'endormit rapidement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit les premiers ronflements de son bourreau que Pucey s'autorisa à pleurer. Des sanglots déchirants, insoutenables, qui glacèrent le sang des plus faibles des prisonniers de l'unité Hogwart. Il devait être minuit, mais l'horreur ne dormait jamais à Azkaban.

La matinée qui suivit passa très rapidement aux yeux de Pucey, qui s'adonnait à ses taches comme un automate. Il n'était plus lui-même, il le savait. Quand il se réveillait, il était toujours pris d'une nausée atroce et vomissait le peu que son estomac arrivait encore à contenir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ensuite, Flint se réveillait en pestant à cause de l'odeur du vomi, puis il lui caressait le cul, d'une manière possessive, ou alors il plaquait durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se faisaient compter par les gardiens, qui vérifiaient que personne ne s'était fait tué durant la nuit, et ils rejoignaient en fil indienne la salle des douches. Après s'être lavé rapidement, il avait toujours les chairs à vif, à force de trop frotter pour essayer d'enlever la souillure qui ne quittait plus son corps. Une fois propre, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait, Flint le rejoignait, et le forçait à le suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. Pucey souffrait de marcher, la douleur de son postérieur le tiraillant atrocement. Il ne mangeait pas, au mieux grignotait quand Malefoy le lui ordonnait. Ensuite, il suivait un gardien jusqu'au débarras où étaient enfermés les produits d'entretien, et il écoutait docilement les instructions. Il nettoyait les sols, les douches, et le plus souvent, les locaux des matons. C'était son boulot, à lui et à 14 autres prisonniers.

Le déjeuner se déroulait de la même manière que le repas du matin. Il ne mangeait pratiquement rien, tant sa gorge était serrée. C'était pire quand Flint lui avait imposé une fellation la veille, parce qu'alors, en plus de son envie de vomir, sa gorge était douloureuse et gonflée. Il se forçait pourtant. Pucey n'était pas de ces types à se faire mourir de faim. Il voulait vivre, quand bien même il vivait l'enfer. C'était sa punition, pour avoir tué cette femme.

Pucey n'était pas un meurtrier. Il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, simplement il l'avait insultée, puis tout s'était emballé. C'était une fille qui travaillait avec lui, dans un restaurant. Il avait eu des vues sur elle, et avait tenté de l'embrasser, un soir où il pensait que ça serait possible. Mais elle l'avait repoussé, et il l'avait très mal pris. Il l'avait insultée, devant de nombreux témoins, tant qu'elle s'était ruée sur lui, pour le frapper et le faire taire. Mais à cet instant, il se trouvait à côté du chariot de couverts sales, et la voyant se jeter sur lui, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Sans comprendre véritablement ce qui venait de se produire, il s'était retrouvé, un couteau ensanglanté dans les mains, et la fille, se tenant le ventre, le fixant les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre non plus. Elle était morte, il lui avait perforé l'estomac. Pucey avait écopé de 30 ans de prison. Même à présent, quand il repensait à ce fameux après-midi, tous les événements se déroulaient dans un flou complet. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que Flint abuse de lui. Et pourtant, presque tous les soirs, celui-ci descendait de son lit, et le rejoignait, en silence. Il le gratifiait de remarques salaces, lui baissait le pantalon, et le pénétrait, d'un coup, comme une bête.

Pucey ne ressemblait plus à rien. Son visage était émacié, mangé par des cernes violacés qui ne voulaient plus le quitter. Après le déjeuné, il demanda dans un chuchotement l'autorisation de rejoindre sa cellule, et Malefoy la lui accorda avec un regard étrange. Pucey se traîna jusqu'à l'étage, et s'étala sur son lit. Ce matelas dégoûtant, poisseux, entaché par le sperme de Marcus Flint. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Dean Thomas, et intégrer le clan Potter. Enfin, peut-être que le grand noir en avait aussi après son cul. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Flint l'avait détruit. Il s'endormit rapidement, en proie à des cauchemars terrifiants.

A quelques mètres de la cellule de ce pauvre Pucey, Drago Malefoy, Marcus Flint et Blaise Zabini se trouvaient autour d'une table dans la salle TV. Les deux premiers jouaient aux cartes, et l'italien écoutait distraitement ce que crachotait la télévision, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Ron Weasley, attablé non loin avec le reste du clan Potter.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** grogna Malefoy.

Zabini tourna vivement la tête vers son chef de clan, sortant de sa rêverie, pensant que les mots lui étaient adressés. Mais le blond regardait Flint, le sourcils froncés, l'air mécontent. Supposant qu'il y allait avoir une confrontation, Blaise sourit joyeusement et prêta attention.

 **\- A qui ?** marmonna Flint en posant une carte, indifférent à la colère de son ami.

 **\- Pucey. Tu l'as baisé, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

 **\- T'as vu dans quel état il est ?** s'énerva Malefoy en pointant du doigt la cellule du jeune prisonnier. **J'm'en fous que tu lui défonces le cul, mais j'veux pas d'un type qui ressemble à un cadavre dans mon clan. Faut qu'tu te calmes un peu. Laisse-le tranquille.**

Flint plaqua ses cartes de jeu sur la table, les yeux écarquillés. Il cracha :

 **\- Bordel, Dray', c'est pas à toi de m'dire quoi faire avec ma queue !**

 **\- Flint.** prévint froidement Malefoy en le fusillant du regard, relevant le menton et le menaçant de toute sa prestance.

Marcus détourna rapidement les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Malefoy, parce qu'avant d'être son ami, c'était surtout son chef de clan. Et celui-ci avait toujours été plus ou moins son patron, même à l'extérieur. Il préféra donc ne rien répondre, et le laisser gagner cette joute verbale. Malefoy gagnait toujours.

Zabini était très intéressé par la conversation. L'image du jeune Pucey, le cul nu et tendu vers lui s'imposa dans son esprit, et il retint un gémissement. Il était en manque. Puis, très rapidement, une autre image se superposa, celle de la verge de Rabastan Lestranges pointant vers son visage, et du rire gras qu'il lui avait lancé. Zabini secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette humiliation de sa tête. Il s'était promis de ne pas y repenser, plus jamais, mais la douleur à son visage, causée par le coup de poing violent que lui avait donné Rabastan, lui rappelait à chaque instant ce qui avait failli se produire. Il se sentait humilié, et en colère. Vivement qu'il puisse le tuer, que toute cette histoire soit derrière lui.

Pour se changer l'esprit, Blaise demanda, avec un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres :

 **\- Il est bon à baiser, le _bambino_ ?**

Flint se lécha les lèvres :

 **\- Oh putain ouais. J'te jure, j'le baise presque tous les soirs, et il a toujours le cul aussi serré ! Par contre, il réagit plus. J'peux le frapper, j'peux même lui foutre mon poing dans son cul, il dit plus rien. Il chiale plus.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'il a pris l'habitude.** susurra Zabini en se penchant en avant, prenant un ton de confidence.

Marcus se rapprocha de lui, prêt à entendre le moindre conseil. Zabini était un expert, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait le titre de ''violeur d'Azkaban''. Et bien qu'il ne fasse plus de victime ces derniers temps, à cause de sa relation avec le jeune Weasley, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'était fait une réputation qui lui collait à la peau, et qui ne le quittait plus.

 **\- Faut qu'je fasse quoi alors ?** questionna-t-il, conspirateur.

 **\- Tu lui donnes du plaisir. Tu l'branles avant, ou tu vas plus doucement. _Ti prometto_ , si t'arrives à le faire jouir, il va être tellement dégoûté de lui-même qu'il chialera jusqu'à en crever.**

Marcus eut un rire gras, mauvais. C'était une très bonne idée. Il s'imagina directement la scène, et se promit de tester le conseil de Zabini le soir même. Le pauvre Pucey allait souffrir, à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas encore.

 **\- Et toi alors, avec le roukmout ?** questionna Flint, avide de détails croustillants et bien dégueulasses.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Comment c'est quand tu le baises ?** explicita Malefoy, tout ouïe lui aussi.

 **- _Perfetto_. Mais c'est pas pareil. Pas comme les autres. Lui, il veut que je le baise.**

Zabini s'en voulait de mentir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait clairement pas leur dire qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Ron, et qu'il était abstinent depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait une réputation à conserver. Surtout qu'il était censé l'avoir violé au début de la peine du rouquin, sous ordre de Malefoy.

 **\- Pourquoi tu vas pas le voir, là ?** demanda perfidement Flint.

Zabini fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Marcus ricana, puis s'expliqua d'une voix moqueuse :

 **\- J'te vois depuis tout à l'heure le regarder comme un putain de chien battu. Il veut plus de toi, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ferme ta...**

 **\- T'es toujours derrière lui ! J'te jure ! T'es sur que tu l'as baisé ? C'est pas plutôt lui qui te la fout dans le cul ? Parce que t'avais l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec Lestranges !**

 **-** _ **Basta**_ **!** _ **Vaffanculo, stronzo**_ **!** gronda Zabini en se levant, frappant son poing contre la table.

 **\- C'est bon Flint !** maugréa Malefoy en levant la main pour intimer l'ordre à Zabini de se rasseoir.

 **\- Putain, si on peut plus rigoler.** ronchonna Marcus en triturant ses cartes.

En fait, il n'avait pas dit ça pour faire du mal à l'italien, et il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait simplement voulu le provoquer, et le faire sortir de ses gongs. C'était une idée de Malefoy. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et remarqua que la majorité des prisonniers avaient baissé la tête en voyant la colère de Zabini. Le plan avait donc fonctionné.

Malefoy avait eu l'idée d'énerver Blaise devant tout le monde, pour prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas devenu une lavette, malgré l'hématome à son visage. Et quoi de mieux pour énerver Zabini que de parler de sa virilité, à laquelle il tenait beaucoup, et du jeune rouquin, auquel il tenait encore plus ? Zabini venait de prouver à tous qu'il avait toute sa puissance encore. Imperceptiblement, Flint et Malefoy échangèrent un regard satisfait. Sans savoir que les mots prononcés par Marcus avaient beaucoup plus touché Blaise qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Mais l'italien n'était pas rancunier, aussi préféra-t-il oublier rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Il souffla, et déjà, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, perdues dans l'océan de son esprit fait d'images perverses et du bleu magnifique des yeux du jeune Weasley.

Voyant que la conversation était terminée et que ses deux amis avaient repris leur jeu de cartes, Blaise reporta son regard sur son ancien amant, Ron. Ce dernier semblait énervé, tapotant la table avec ses ongles et bougeant nerveusement la jambe. Blaise aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune rouquin, mais il n'osait pas aller le voir. Pour la première fois, Blaise doutait. En temps normal, si quelque chose l'avait dérangé, il serait directement aller voir la source de son problème. Mais pas avec Ron, pas comme ça. Il voulait faire les choses bien avec lui, malgré tout. Et les dernières paroles du roux lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il lui avait clairement dit. Blaise ne lui ferait pas l'affront de s'imposer.

C'était étrange pour lui, d'être amoureux. D'avoir tant de sentiment pour quelqu'un, au point de se remettre totalement en question. Il avait remarqué combien il avait changé depuis le début de son histoire avec Ron. Ses besoins avaient été relégués au second plan, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'il ne devait pas lui faire de mal. En très peu de temps, Ron était devenu le centre de son univers. Bon Dieu, il avait failli sucer un type pour lui ! Pour simplement le garder en sécurité, il avait renoncé à sa réputation et à sa dignité. Mais ça, Ron ne le savait pas.

A présent, Blaise avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à Ron. Bientôt, les rumeurs circuleraient. Les autres détenus sauraient qu'il avait accepté de se faire frapper sans vengeance, et aussi que son histoire avec Ron était finie. Alors, tous allaient s'attaquer au rouquin. Il devait s'assurer que ce dernier ne se retrouverait pas sans défense.

 **\- Dray'.** appela-t-il, plus sérieux que jamais. Malefoy tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, signe qu'il l'écoutait. **Pour la protection de Ron, on est toujours ok ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Malefoy s'était totalement tourné vers lui, et avait pris un air grave. Il annonça, lentement, pensant tous ses mots :

 **\- Ecoute, Zab'. C'que t'as fait hier, c'était putain de couillu. J'l'aurais sûrement pas fait. Alors j'te jure que même si tu crèves, même si j'ai décidé d'exterminer Potter et son clan, il lui arrivera rien. Ton roukmout, il va rester vivant jusqu'à sa putain de sortie d'Azkaban. Et j'reviendrai jamais sur ça. T'as ma parole mon pote, parole de Malefoy.**

Blaise soupira et sourit, reconnaissant. C'était une bonne chose. Si Malefoy avait décidé de protéger Ron personnellement, alors ce dernier ne risquait plus rien. Zabini s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et balaya la salle TV du regard. Il sentait des yeux scrutateurs sur lui, des interrogations qui planaient. Tous se demandaient d'où lui venait son coquard. Il savait que ça faisait grand bruit, mais à présent il s'en foutait. Il envoya tout de même quelques regards mauvais et pervers. Même si elle était furieusement mise en péril, il avait une réputation à sauver, et à garder. Et le premier qui s'en prendrait à lui le payerait cher, très cher. Parce que Blaise n'était pas que le fils du Parrain, ce n'était pas totalement pour ça qu'il était intouchable, comme beaucoup le pensait. Il était un Zabini, et par ce fait, il était une bête féroce, enragée, assoiffée de sang. Il savait se battre, et il n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer à mains nues. C'était même une de ses spécialités.

Après des menaces silencieuses envoyées à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder, il prêta une nouvelle fois attention à Ron. Cette fois-ci, il croisa son regard. Le roux, voyant que Blaise le regardait aussi, sembla hésiter, puis lui fit un léger signe de tête. Blaise comprit tout de suite, et il s'excusa brièvement auprès de Flint et Malefoy avant de suivre Ron en direction de la laverie.

Quand il passa les portes, il trouva le jeune rouquin, assit sur l'unique table de la laverie, entre les nombreux draps blancs échoués ci et là. Il le trouva magnifique. Ses cheveux roux, détonnant avec la blancheur de la pièce, étincelaient comme le feu. Il était pâle, mais pas maladif, et le teint de sa peau contrastait délicieusement avec ses lèvres rosées, irrésistibles. Et ses yeux, éclatants, brillaient et embrasaient tout autour de lui. Blaise était envoûté, et malgré lui, il sentait son sexe se réveiller face à cette vision sublime. Il se retint cependant, comme à chaque fois.

Reprenant contrôle de ses esprits, Blaise croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le mur, nonchalant. Il planta son regard ténébreux dans celui magnifique de Ronald, et lui adressa un sourire provoquant. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que l'autre lui manquait, il voulait rester de glace, être celui qu'il était pour tous, Zabini le connard. Ron devait venir vers lui, pas l'inverse.

Le silence, seulement interrompu par le vrombissement des machines à laver, s'éternisa un peu, tandis que chacun se jaugeait. Blaise se posait tout un tas de questions, mais il ne demandait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça, Flint avait tord. Il n'était pas comme un petit chien battu.

Au bout de quelques minutes sous tension, Ron descendit de la table en sautant et avança, hésitant, jusqu'à Blaise. Il se rapprocha, toujours plus, et l'italien se tendit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que le rouquin allait faire. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout, à une baffe comme à un baiser. Si Ron ne devait avoir qu'un défaut, alors ça serait l'impulsivité. Ou peut-être imprévisibilité. Oui, voilà, il était comme un enfant, imprévisible.

Et il se rapprochait encore. Blaise se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. Le visage du rouquin ne trahissait aucune émotion, impassible. Et rapidement, il fut près de lui, si près que leurs torses se touchaient. Blaise baissa le regard, plongeant dans celui de Ron. Ce dernier était plus petit que lui, et avait relevé le menton, pour le regarder aussi. Noir contre bleu. Granit contre océan. Ténèbres contre pureté. Blaise se mordit la lèvre violemment pour se retenir de l'embrasser.

Lentement, Ron releva la main et la porta jusqu'au visage de Blaise, qui suivit cette main des yeux, interrogatif. Elle frôla sa hanche, son torse, son cou. Et, délicatement, elle se posa sur sa joue endolorie, comme une caresse. Du bout des doigts, Ron toucha son hématome, d'un air concentré. Blaise avait reporté son regard sur son visage, mais toute l'attention du rouquin semblait absorbée par la marque violacée, puis par la grimace de douleur qu'il ne put retenir quand Ron appuya légèrement.

 **\- J'sais ce que t'as fait pour moi.** chuchota doucement Ron, et ses yeux embrasaient de nouveau ceux de Blaise.

 **\- Ça t'fais chier ?** demanda l'italien sur le même ton.

 **\- Non. Mais t'aurais pas du. T'as pas à faire ce genre de merde pour moi.**

 **\- C'est pas un poing dans la gueule qui m'fait peur.** rigola Blaise, tout bas.

 **\- Te fous pas d'moi, Blaise.** murmura Ron en déroulant ses doigts et en posant sa paume contre la joue de l'italien.

Il le cajola, approchant son visage encore, leurs nez à simplement quelques centimètres à présent. Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté, appuyant contre la douce main de Ron qui lui caressait amoureusement sa joue meurtrie. Il avait tant besoin de cet amour, de cette douceur. Ils étaient dans une bulle, leur bulle, un cocon moelleux et rassurant, enveloppés dans une chaleur agréable. Ensorcelé par l'azur des yeux de Ron, Blaise ne voyait plus rien d'autre, n'avait besoin de plus rien d'autre. Il l'aimait tant.

 **\- Dis-moi, Blaise.** souffla calmement Ron. **J'te connais. J'sais qu'y'a autre chose. Tu t'es pas juste pris un poing dans la gueule. Dis-moi c'qui s'est vraiment passé.**

 **-** _ **Cosa**_ **?** susurra-t-il, sans comprendre vraiment les paroles de son amant, sans véritablement prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait, parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à l'embrasser, à plonger sur ses lèvres et à les dévorer.

 **\- Rabastan. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?** asséna simplement Ron.

Et d'un coup, la bulle de douceur qui les entourait avait éclaté. Le regard de Zabini devint plus dur, et il s'écarta du rouquin, s'enfonçant dans la salle. A cet instant, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir fumer, et à la place, il se frotta les mains, les doigts, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien pouvoir répondre. Il voyait que Ron attendait des explications, et le fixait d'un air sérieux, attentif. Zabini n'avait pas envie de lui mentir.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la cuisine d'Azkaban. C'était trop honteux, trop humiliant. Il était hors de question que Ron sache, jamais. Il annonça donc, d'un ton oscillant entre la supplique et la détermination :

 **\- Écoute, _amore_ , ça sert à rien qu'je te dise. Faut juste qu'tu saches que j'me suis pris un coup pour toi, et que j'serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Le reste, c'est pas important. Ok? **

**\- Oui, mais...** tenta de protester Ron.

 **\- Faudra juste que tu fasses gaffe aux autres, j'ai pas mal d'ennemis ici, et y peuvent décider de se venger sur toi, parce qu'ils pensent que j'suis faible maintenant. Mais c'est juste le temps que j'casse des gueules et que j'me refasse ma réputation. Ok ?**

Et puis Zabini se rapprocha rapidement de Ron, sans pour autant faire de geste brusques. Simplement, une précipitation dû à l'amour étouffant qu'il ressentait pour le jeune rouquin, et qui l'empêchait d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans le toucher. Il se retrouva donc tout près de lui, et puis s'arrêta, et passa délicatement ses doigts entre les mèches rousses de Ron. Il plongea ses yeux noirs, profondément amoureux, dans ceux étincelants du plus jeune, et susurra langoureusement :

 **\- T'imagines même pas c'que je suis capable de faire pour toi, _amore. Ti amo_. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi, connard.** souffla Ron en rougissant légèrement. **Moi aussi j't'aime.**

Surpris de dire ces mots malgré tout ce que Blaise avait fait, les meurtres, les viols, et toutes ces atrocités qui auraient pourtant dû le rebuter, Ron baissa les yeux. Mais il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il n'avait pas honte d'aimer Zabini.

Les joues rosées par la proximité de leurs deux corps, Ron ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une douce chaleur, très agréable. Il releva les yeux, plongeant dans le regard profond et envoûtant de son amant. La chaleur grimpait, l'engourdissant. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux brillants comme mille diamants.

Immédiatement, l'attention de l'italien fut happée par ces petits dents qui outrageaient cette lèvre rose et pleine. Délicieux. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, abandonnant le peu de contrôle que sa folie n'avait pas englouti, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du rouquin et l'embrassa sauvagement, gémissant de bonheur. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué. Il poussa son amant contre le mur, et se colla à lui furieusement.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il était en manque de sexe depuis trop longtemps, en manque de nicotine aussi, et il en avait besoin. Besoin de se prouver que ce qui s'était passé avec Rabastan Lestanges ne l'avait pas atteint, et qu'il n'était pas une faible victime. Qu'il restait le grand et fort Blaise Zabini, peu importe les rumeurs circulant dans l'unité Hogwart.

Heureusement, quand il frotta langoureusement son entrejambe contre celle de son amant, il sentit très distinctement la bosse formée par le sexe de Ron. Il bandait, il était excité. Rassuré, Blaise entreprit des coups de hanches lascifs, sous les grognements de plaisir du rouquin, qui avait fermé les yeux et glissé ses mains sur le torse de l'italien, sous son vêtement. Blaise n'en pouvait déjà plus, il sentait son membre gorgé de sang tressaillir à chaque son qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune roux, et était déjà à deux doigts d'exploser dans son pantalon. Mais il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait tout. Il agrippa les fesses de Ron pour appuyer encore plus leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, léchant avidement son cou blanc et délicat, tacheté d'appétissantes tâches de rousseurs. A ses oreilles, les gémissements de Ron semblaient être la plus belle des mélodies. Il mordilla doucement son cou, puis y frotta son nez, et murmura sensuellement :

 **\- T'es ok, _amore_ ?**

 **\- Bordel ouais !** répondit Ron dans un souffle, haletant de plaisir.

Mais Blaise voulait faire les choses bien. Il avait terriblement envie, mais n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter une fois que les choses plus sérieuses seront entamées, alors il voulait tout de même être totalement assuré du consentement de Ron. Il s'écarta donc un peu de lui, grognant quand la pression sur son sexe turgescent ne fut plus, et remonta ses mains, qui malaxaient toujours les fesses si appétissantes de son amant, pour les poser sur ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseurs et rougies par le plaisir, le forçant à le regarder. Plongeant ses yeux dans le regard embrumé de désir de Ron, Blaise insista :

 **\- T'es sûr de toi ? J'pourrai pas m'arrêter, si on commence. J'veux pas te faire de mal.**

 **\- Putain, j'en ai juste marre d'avoir peur !** gronda Ron, énervé d'être coupé dans cette action si agréable. **J'veux l'faire, avec toi, bordel, vite avant que j'change d'avis.**

Blaise acquiesça vigoureusement, rassuré, et fondit de nouveau sur son amant. Il l'attrapa par les cuisses, le forçant à les enrouler autour de ses hanches, et le porta jusqu'à l'arrière de la salle, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Toujours en maintenant Ron, il s'accroupit, et l'allongea sur le sol, dans une partie recouverte par le linge sale formant un tas confortable. Leurs torses collés, leurs langues entraînées dans un combat féroce, ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et plaisir.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements de prisonniers, et Ron put admirer le torse parfait de Blaise, tout en muscles, d'une magnifique couleur chocolat. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il fit serpenter ses doigts sur le corps de son amant, qui grognait. Mais Blaise voulut plus, rapidement.

L'italien avait peur d'aller trop vite, alors il surveillait scrupuleusement les yeux du rouquin, vérifiant toujours qu'il ne s'y trouvait aucune trace de souffrance. Mais, à part un air un peu perdu, qu'il devait à son inexpérience, le rouquin transpirait le plaisir pur et simple. Alors, méthodiquement, Blaise l'embrassa une dernière fois, un baiser chaud et rassurant, puis se releva un peu. Le corps fin et laiteux de Ron était éblouissant. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais c'était différent cette fois-ci parce qu'il savait que très bientôt il le posséderait pleinement, et cette idée le fit bander encore plus fort.

Délicatement, il enserra les chevilles de Ron et les posa sur ses épaules. Il devait faire ça bien pour que le rouquin n'ait pas trop mal, et pas trop longtemps. La douleur était inévitable, mais il n'allait pas faire comme avec ses victimes. Pour la première fois, il était tendre, il était doux. Il cracha dans la paume de sa main, et la glissa entre les fesses de Ron. Il humidifia autant qu'il le pouvait le pli de chair, et pianota avec ses doigts, jusqu'à atteindre de longs gémissements plaintifs, si délicieux à son oreille. Alors, après un dernier long regard à son amant, qui lui rendit avec une détermination sans faille et un amour profond, Blaise se positionna de sorte que ses genoux reposent sur les draps, et tira à lui le bassin de Ron pour qu'il se retrouve sur ses cuisses nues. Doucement, si tendrement qu'il se fit l'effet d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il le pénétra. Ron ouvrit les lèvres dans un cri silencieux, les yeux écarquillés et mouillés, son cerveau incapable de comprendre combien il souffrait. Il se sentit déchirer de l'intérieur, il grimaça de douleur, une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue, mais il ne dit rien. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, son souffle coupé empêchait un hurlement déchirant de franchir ses lèvres. Blaise ne s'arrêta pas, et s'enfonça autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'intimité du rouquin, soufflant bruyamment, se retenant d'aller plus vite, parce que putain, ça faisait du bien. Sentir son sexe enserré par des chairs brûlantes et humides, comment avait-il put s'en passer tout ce temps ?

Une fois qu'il fut confortablement enfoncé en Ron, il arrêta tout mouvement de reins, et se pencha en avant pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre, lui arrachant un glapissement douloureux. Il l'embrassa pour le calmer, pour le rassurer, et lui murmura :

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Putain, ça fait un mal de chien.** sanglota Ron.

 **\- Tu veux qu'je...**

 **\- Non. Non, ça va aller. Juste... Doucement, ok ?**

Blaise acquiesça, lui chuchota des mots amoureux en italien, et serra fort ses mains dans les siennes. Il caressait son visage de ses lèvres, léchait les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur les joues rosies de Ron. Lentement, il recula le bassin, puis le pénétra de nouveau. Et ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les croassements de souffrance du rouquin se transforment en râle étouffés de plaisir, et qu'il roule de lui-même ses hanches pour faciliter la pénétration.

Ils firent l'amour, comme deux personnes profondément amoureuses, comme s'ils n'étaient plus à Azkaban, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Doucement, entourés d'une bulle cotonneuse qui les plaçait hors du temps. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, eux qui n'avaient jamais connu ça. Ron en oublia ses frères, en oublia les viols, et Blaise n'eut aucune pensée pour toutes ses victimes.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux êtres parfaitement emboîtés, leurs corps humides de sueurs, la peau luisante sous la lumière vive des néons, le souffle court et difficile, ponctué par des halètements luxurieux et de longs gémissements de plaisir. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti autant d'émotions d'un coup, ni l'un ni l'autre. Cette extase, ils la découvraient ensemble, et c'était magique.

Ron éjacula le premier dans un cri, surpris par le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Blaise se libéra moins d'une minute plus tard, se retirant difficilement de l'intimité délicieuse du rouquin pour que son sperme s'étale contre les draps sales, et s'allongea sur lui, essoufflé, repu, heureux. Ils se rhabillèrent quand la crasse des lieux s'imposa de nouveau à eux, et s'assirent calmement, Ron entre les bras de son amant. Blaise aurait tué pour une cigarette à cet instant, mais il lui sembla aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, tant il était bien, assit sur le tas de linges sales dans la laverie d'Azkaban, collé à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais le bonheur n'était que de courte durée dans le pénitencier d'Azkaban. La porte de la laverie claqua brutalement, les faisant sursauter. Rapidement, Blaise se mit sur ses pieds et fit face au nouvel arrivant, avec l'intention de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour les avoir interrompu. Mais le détenu en face de lui, haletant, sûrement parce qu'il avait couru, ne lui laissa pas le temps de gueuler et annonça d'une voix aigu trahissant son excitation :

 **\- Y'a une baston dans la salle TV ! Malefoy castagne Longdubat !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda précipitamment Ron après s'être relevé et dépoussiéré.

 **\- J'sais pas, mais c'est putain d'violent !**

Blaise échangea un regard avec Ron, puis se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle, suivi de près par les deux autres prisonniers. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'à la salle TV, où effectivement, son chef de clan tabassait sauvagement la gueule du dealer, qui rendait bien les coups. Au plus proche de l'action, l'italien pouvait distinctement voir la rage déformant les traits de Drago, tandis qu'il frappait violemment Longdubat. Un coup au visage, et du sang gicla jusqu'à ses pieds. Il s'étonnait que les gardiens ne soient pas encore intervenu, puis se rappela que la moitié d'entre-eux était à la botte de Malefoy.

Neville se défendait bien, tapant dans le ventre et aux jambes, mais la colère du blond semblait tout dominer. Et le dealer était ralenti par la drogue qui coulait dans son sang, et qui certes, atténuait la douleur, mais qui le rendait lent et distrait. Malefoy le cogna au nez, le fracturant probablement, et abattit son poing plusieurs fois sur sa tempe, étourdissant son ennemi, qui hurlait de douleur. C'était moche et sanglant. Longdubat tomba à terre mollement, sans plus de force pour se défendre.

Alors, Malefoy s'agenouilla, essoufflé, et lui enserra la gorge. Il avait les mains pleines de sang, le sien et celui de l'autre, les yeux gonflés et noirs, et la bouche cassée. Il soufflait bruyamment, sa respiration comme un grognement de buffle. Il tira la tête de Longdubat jusqu'à lui, collant leurs nez, et vociféra :

 **\- Où il est ?! Putain, où il est ?! J'sais qu'c'est toi connard de merde ! Où est mon père ?!**

Neville ricana, bavant du sang. La douleur n'affectait pas sa joie, et il répondit, d'une voix moqueuse et sifflante :

 **\- Mes gars l'ont déjà buté, sale con. Tu r'verras jamais ta chienne de père.**

Malefoy hurla de rage, et se releva d'un coup. Il lui écrasa violemment le pied sur la joue, et sa mâchoire craqua sinistrement. Neville s'évanouit sous la souffrance devenue insupportable, ou peut-être qu'il était mort. D'un pas colérique, il s'éloigna de son ennemi, de sa victime, et monta rapidement jusqu'à l'étage des cellules. Personne ne le suivit, tous se doutant que le blond était explosif, et qu'il tuerait probablement la moindre personne se retrouvant sur son chemin, même Flint ou Zabini. Après avoir dispersé la foule bruyante et nerveuse, scandant un nouvel appel au sang, les gardiens emmenèrent Neville à l'extérieur de l'unité H, en direction de l'hôpital. Blaise lança un dernier regard désolé à Ron, et rejoignit son clan.

Le calme revint petit à petit au sein de l'unité Hogwart. Les émeutes ne duraient jamais longtemps, parce que les matons savaient user de leurs matraques, et n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à frapper un détenu récalcitrant. Ils n'étaient que de simples prisonniers, face à des hommes entraînés et désabusés par un métier de merde qui ne leur plaisait pas. Ils se vengeaient d'ailleurs volontiers sur eux. C'était le pouvoir contre les reclus de la société, dont personne ne voulait.

Ron Weasley se retrouva donc dans la salle TV, l'esprit encore embrumé par tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait besoin d'être seul, et de réfléchir. Il monta lentement les escaliers menant à l'étage des cellules, sous les regards protecteurs du clan Potter et du clan Malefoy, qui le surveillaient. Comme des caméras sans cesse braquées sur lui, prévenant et anticipant la moindre attaque à son encontre. Il n'avait rien à craindre, tous le sentaient.

Une fois dans sa cellule, il s'allongea sur son petit lit, et ferma les yeux. Il avait mal au bas du dos, ça tirait jusque dans sa nuque, et son sang pulsait sous sa peau, contre-coup de toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé en quelques minutes. Mais c'était son postérieur qui le lançait le plus, lui donnant l'impression dérangeante d'un vide. La douleur, cette douleur, il l'a connaissait. Quand ses frères le laissaient seul après s'être amusé avec lui, il souffrait toujours de cette manière, beaucoup plus, parce qu'eux ne prenaient pas soin de lui pendant qu'ils le violaient. Mais malgré toute la douceur de Blaise, la douleur était présente, et elle l'étouffait. Il se refusait de plonger dans ses souvenirs, mais immanquablement, il se revoyait, jeune garçonnet de 11 ans, ne comprenant rien à ce que son grand-frère Percy lui faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente déchiré en deux. Son repas remonta dans sa gorge, mais il ne bougea pas, attendant que l'envie de vomir parte. Il ne voulait pas vomir pour ça, parce que ça mettrait à égalité ce qu'il venait de faire avec Blaise et ce que lui faisaient ses frères.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, tandis que des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Les murs d'Azkaban lui semblait d'un coup trop épais, trop gris, trop sales. Son état de prisonnier se rappela violemment à lui, quand il voulut se lever pour aller faire un tour dehors, et qu'il ne tomba que sur des barreaux et du métal. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme à l'extérieur, mais il n'y était plus. Enfant, quand ses frères avaient fini de jouer avec son corps, il sortait souvent dans le jardin amoureusement entretenu par sa mère, et hurlait silencieusement. Il se cachait tout au fond, derrière un arbre en zigzague, et il attendait, parfois des heures, que quelqu'un dans la maison remarque son absence et lui intime de revenir. Ses parents n'avaient jamais trouvé cette lubie étrange, se contentant de répéter que leur petit Ronnie aimait la nature. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dans sa tête d'enfant obligé à grandir trop vite, il s'imaginait que le bout de son jardin était le bout du monde, et que ses frères ne le toucheraient pas à cet endroit. Ce fut le cas, jusqu'à ce que Percy, un jour où il venait de se faire larguer et était plus qu'en colère, décide de le surprendre derrière cet arbre et de le violer brutalement, le plaquant contre l'écorce et lui infligeant des blessures terribles.

Il ferma les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue, tandis que revenait à lui ces souvenirs douloureux d'un jeune garçon abusé de nombreuses fois. C'était fini, tout ça. Il allait très certainement mourir à Azkaban. Il en avait pris pour 30 ans s'il se conduisait bien, mais il n'en ressortirait sûrement pas. Quand il était à l'extérieur, il avait lu un article sur la prison du coin, qui ressemblait plus à une suite de statistiques. Les détenus survivent en moyenne 10 ans à Azkaban. Quelques fois plus de 15 ans. Rarement plus de 20 ans. Alors lui, entre ces murs pour les 30 prochaines années... Il n'y croyait pas. Et puis, il était Ron. Pas fort comme Marcus Flint ou calculateur comme Drago Malefoy ou meneur comme Harry Potter ou dangereux comme Blaise Zabini. Il était simplement lui, un jeune rouquin abusé par ses frères et ayant peur du moindre contact.

Contact. Un frisson le parcourut. A présent, il avait l'impression que son corps était entièrement douloureux, que tous les muscles qu'il avait fait travailler durant l'acte se réveillaient pour hurler leurs mécontentements. Cette sensation aussi, il la connaissait. C'était la même qu'avant.

Non. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Cette fois-ci, il avait aimé. Il avait jouit, il avait pris du plaisir. Les sensations avaient été magiques, parce qu'en plus du sexe, il y avait l'amour, et ça changeait tout. Parfois, ses frères le forçaient à ressentir du plaisir, l'insultant en se moquant de lui quand il éjaculait. Mais cette fois, il avait eu un orgasme, grâce à Blaise, et c'était normal et c'était naturel. Blaise l'aimait, il aurait tout arrêté si Ron le lui avait demandé. Il avait eu le contrôle. Alors, non, ce n'était pas la même chose. _Ce n'était pas la même chose._ Cette phrase, il la martelait dans son esprit, essayant de la graver, de se persuader.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre. Depuis ses 11 ans, bien avant même sa puberté, bien avant l'âge où les garçons normaux commencent à s'intéresser au sexe, lui trouvait déjà cet acte très sale. Pour lui, le sexe était douloureux, violent, sanglant, dégoûtant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel, et il détestait ça. Il détestait son grand-frère qui le forçait, qui le frappait quand il l'entendait pleurer, parce qu'un homme, un vrai, ça chouine pas, et qu'il aurait du être content que son cher frère lui fasse découvrir le plaisir. Ron avait toujours associé le sexe à la gerbe que ça lui donnait, qui le faisait inévitablement dégobiller ensuite. Et là, il venait de coucher avec Blaise, et il avait tout autant envie de vomir. Pourquoi ? Il avait aimé ça pourtant.

Il avait adoré ça. Il n'avait pensé à rien durant l'acte, il avait simplement écouté ses désirs. Blaise avait d'ailleurs été parfait, ni brusque, ni insistant. Le métis avait tout fait, Ron le reconnaissait sans problèmes. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire durant le sexe, n'avait pas su comment participer activement, parce qu'à l'extérieur, ses frères lui demandaient juste de se retourner et de se pencher en avant. Mais son bel amant n'avait fait aucune remarque, et il lui avait simplement souri amoureusement en sentant ses mains hésitantes frôler son torse. Ron n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'était simplement laissé porter. Durant ces quelques minutes où il n'avait été plus qu'un homme normal éblouit par les émotions ressenties, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à son passé. Il avait été totalement passif, et pourtant maître de la situation. L'image de Blaise Zabini, nu et magnifique, s'imposa à lui. Ça avait été génial, Ron devait le reconnaître.

Mais l'idée fugace de recommencer lui donna des vertiges. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le plaisir ressentit lui donnait des envies, et le faire avec Blaise avait malgré tout été merveilleux. Et puis, il était excité par son amant. Moins facilement, mais il bandait lui aussi. La douleur restait cependant, et il avait trop mal aux fesses pour pouvoir s'y adonner de nouveau dans les prochains jours. Mais il n'excluait pas totalement de recommencer. Il voulait passer outre les viols et le traumatisme. Il voulait combattre son dégoût. Pour Blaise, mais pour lui aussi. Il voulait que son couple soit comme tous les autres, et le sexe en faisait partie.

Ron se sentit fort, quand il sut que sa décision était prise, et qu'il avait été le seul décideur, et qu'il avait eu le choix. Il recommencerait. Pas maintenant, mais petit à petit. Il oublierait ses frères, au fur et à mesure, et bientôt, il espérait, le sexe n'évoquerait pour lui que le plaisir partagé avec Blaise, l'homme qu'il aimait et pour lequel cet effort n'en était pas un. Il en était capable. Ça sera très dur, peut-être quasiment impossible, mais il en était capable.

* * *

Charlie Weasley était très fier de lui. Sa mission avançait à grands pas. Et bientôt, il arriverait au bout, il en était sûr : la docteure Granger était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il le sentait. Elle ne le disait pas, mais il savait reconnaître les sourires qu'elle lui lançait, ou les regards qu'elle posait sur lui. Il ne lui avait fallu pas longtemps, à peine quelques jours à l'infirmerie, mais il était un grand tombeur. Pour lui, séduire une femme était comme une seconde nature, et il se démerdait bien. A l'extérieur, il avait eu toutes celles qu'il voulait, sans jamais rien leur promettre. Un Don Juan par excellence, et une bête de sexe par dessus tout. Les filles qu'il ramenait dans son lit ne pouvaient pas se plaindre, parce qu'il ne leur mentait pas : avec lui, c'était de la baise, mais jamais rien de plus. Aucune n'avait attiré son attention, en tout cas assez pour qu'il veuille devenir ce qu'il abhorrait par dessus tout : un couple.

Mais tout avait changé quand il avait posé son regard sur la belle Hermione Granger. Assurément une femme magnifique, avec ses cheveux châtains et son regard strict, ses lèvres roses et ses courbes timides. Il avait deviné, sous cette blouse blanche difforme qu'elle portait en permanence, un corps sculpté et fin, qu'il adorerait pouvoir caresser à sa guise.

Sa plus grande arme, autre que son charme ravageur, était sa dérision à tout épreuve. Il savait faire rire, sourire, attendrir. A l'extérieur, il n'avait qu'à rouler des mécaniques, rappeler son rôle dans la société (il protégeait les loups, un vrai métier d'homme), et lancer quelques blagues et quelques compliments. Ici, il avait fait la même chose, parce que malgré l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait pas raison que la docteure Granger soit différente des autres femmes. Et elle ne l'était pas, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir : il l'avait fait rire à de nombreuses reprises, et avait même réussi à la faire rougir. C'était presque dans la poche, et il se félicitait pour ça. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ça serait différent. Il voulait plus avec Hermione. Il voulait que se soit ce corps voluptueux qui porte ses enfants. Il voulait un mariage, et l'emmener avec lui en Roumanie. En bref, il voulait tout, ainsi l'avait-il décidé. Cette femme était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse filer.

Fier de son monologue intérieur, Charlie se releva un peu sur son matelas, et s'assit contre le gros oreiller. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'infirmerie, malgré la présence merveilleuse de la docteure. Surtout, il avait quelque chose à régler à l'unité H. Blaise Zabini, le connard violeur, l'avait frappé et envoyé ici, ce qu'il ne digérait pas. Il réclamait vengeance, et il l'aurait. Le seul point positif au fait que ce con de rital l'ait tabassé était qu'à présent, Ron devait s'être rendu compte d'à quel point il n'était pas un type bien, et donc s'être éloigné de lui. Ron, son petit Ron, son frère si fragile qu'il n'avait pas pu protégé, n'avait pas besoin d'un psychopathe comme Zabini dans sa vie. Charlie, en apprenant qu'il allait dans la même prison que son Ronny, s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour le protéger, lui qui ne l'avait pas fait contre leurs frères abusifs.

Mais pour pouvoir se venger et éclater la gueule du rital, il devait sortir d'ici. Donc, il trépignait, triste tout de même de quitter la femme de sa vie, qui s'approchait d'ailleurs, un grand sourire aux lèvres faisant briller ses yeux vifs et intelligents :

 **\- Bonjour, Charlie.**

 **\- Salut Hermione.** répondit-il avec un sourire ravageur et un clin d'œil.

 **\- S'il te plaît, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom,** soupira-t-elle. **C'est inapproprié.**

 **\- Faut bien que j'm'entraîne pour quand tu seras ma femme.** rigola Charlie en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ignora la remarque, ne pouvant empêcher tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

 **\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Mieux maintenant que j'te vois.**

 **\- Tu n'as plus mal ?**

 **\- Non, ça va. Et toi, doc', comment va ?**

 **\- Oh, tu sais,** soupira-t-elle en se grattant le cou. **Ça me fait beaucoup de boulot, mais j'aime ça, alors... Et puis, j'ai des patients très gentils, alors ça compense avec ceux qui le sont moins.** ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire, et Charlie comprit tout de suite que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait pour la première catégorie.

Elle reprit son sérieux rapidement, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que les gardiens n'avaient pas entendu l'échange. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit accusée de familiarité avec un prisonnier, elle pouvait encourir la prison pour ça. Voyant que les matons n'avaient pas bronché, elle soupira et se plongea dans la lecture de ses fiches. Mais il avait bien vu le petit rictus joyeux qu'elle n'avait pas totalement réussi à dissimuler, et il en fut heureux. Un nouveau point pour lui. Il l'observa. Ainsi concentrée, elle avait une petite ride qui apparaissait sur son front, et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure adorablement. Son chignon strict mettait véritablement en valeur la forme ronde et pointue de son visage.

 **\- Bien.** annonça-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire ses fiches. **Tu vas bien, ce n'étaient que des blessures superficielles. Tu es parfaitement rétabli, tu vas donc pouvoir rejoindre ton unité. Mais à ta place, à partir de maintenant, j'éviterai le type qui t'a fait ça.** finit-elle en riant légèrement, avec une douceur et une grâce qui émerveilla Charlie.

 **\- J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça, surtout si ça peut m'permettre de revenir te voir bientôt...** susurra le grand rouquin en se relevant.

 **\- Écoute, Charlie.** Elle avait un air sérieux et fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

Charlie tenta de plonger son regard dans celui noisette de Granger, mais elle détourna les yeux, troublées. Elle continua, à voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entendent :

 **\- Tu es très mignon, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Tu es un détenu, bon sang ! Et je suis docteure. Je pourrais aller en prison pour... Ça ne se fera pas. D'accord ? Alors, ne fais pas exprès de revenir, et arrête tout de suite de me draguer. S'il te plaît.**

Il était debout à présent, juste en face de Hermione, et la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ils étaient très proches, beaucoup trop pour ce que permettait cet endroit. Mais, sans se décourager malgré les paroles de la docteure, Charlie se pencha vers son visage et souffla à son oreille, en profitant pour lui caresser délicatement la nuque :

 **\- J'peux pas m'en empêcher, Hermione, t'es trop belle. J'te jure, t'es magnifique. J'te veux, et je t'aurai, parce que toi aussi tu m'veux.**

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de la docteure, qui ferma les yeux, et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. Elle ne bougeait plus, figée, et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle devait être sous le choc, et peut-être un peu excitée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais dans quelques minutes, quand elle comprendrait vraiment, elle serait aux anges, il en était sûr. Elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Lui en tout cas, était déjà totalement mordu.

Le même cirque, auquel il s'était habitué malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait déjà passé à Azkaban, recommença. Il alla vers un gardien se tenant à côté de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, se plaqua contre le mur quand on lui ordonna, se fit fouiller violemment, le maton vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien volé de l'infirmerie, ni médicaments ni potentielles armes, puis lui passa les menottes, et le tira dans les longs couloirs crades et gris de la prison, jusqu'à arriver à la grande porte de l'unité Hogwart, où le gardien déclina leurs identités, et de nouveau il fut plaqué au mur, on lui enleva les menottes, il se frotta les poignets, et fut enfin lâché dans la fosse aux lions. Dès que les prisonniers eurent remarqué sa présence, il se reçut des regards noirs et meurtriers, et quelques uns lui crièrent des insultes. Il s'en foutait, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son frère pour lui raconter ses aventures avec la belle Hermione.

Il ne le trouva pas tout de suite, ses yeux scrutant chaque recoins de l'unité H. Elle était étrangement faite cette unité, mais restait très pratique à surveiller pour les gardiens. Ils pouvaient, tout en restant à l'intérieur de leur bureau, avoir un œil sur tout. C'était l'avantage de cette construction en patio, ils leur suffisaient de lever les yeux pour apercevoir l'étage des cellules, et puisque toutes les pièces avaient des barreaux en guise de murs, les prisonniers ne pouvaient rien leur cacher. L'inconvénient de cette installation, non des moindres, était qu'il était facile de se suicider. Il y avait simplement à se jeter par dessus les balustrades. Heureusement pour tous, il n'y en avait que rarement. Le dernier en date remontait à quelques mois déjà. Terry Boot, jeune prisonnier, qui avait décidé de mettre fin à sa vie après que Blaise Zabini l'ait sauvagement violé. Depuis, tous y pensaient au moins une fois par semaine, pour mettre fin à cet Enfer qu'était Azkaban, mais plus personne ne s'était exécuté.

Charlie fit le tour des cellules, et tomba sur Harry Potter, son chef de clan. Ils échangèrent des banalités, Harry semblait content de le revoir. Il lui expliqua que Neville venait d'être envoyé à l'infirmerie et que Dean était au trou. Il l'informa aussi de la mort d'Olivier Dubois, mais Charlie n'en fit pas cas, il ne voyait pas vraiment qui c'était. Ne restait donc plus que Sirius Black, Harry et les deux frères Weasley dans la course. Charlie lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, puis lui demanda s'il savait où se trouvait Ron. Harry haussa les épaules, lui indiquant qu'il devait sûrement se trouver dans la laverie, avec Zabini.

A cette annonce, Charlie vit rouge. Zabini devait sûrement être en train de s'en prendre à son petit frère. C'était la seule explication. Parce qu'il était persuadé que Ron avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas fricoter avec ce psychopathe. Il lui avait cassé la gueule devant lui, bon dieu ! Ron devait le haïr, pas autre chose.

Le grand rouquin dévala les marches métalliques de l'unité et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la laverie, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec ce connard de rital. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à son petit frère, c'était une promesse. Et si Zabini avait touché à un seul cheveux de Ron, alors il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. De toutes manières, il avait la rage au ventre et au cœur. Une forte envie de lui fracasser la gueule, de réduire à néant ce sourire de psychopathe, de lui écraser sa face de beau-gosse trop sûr de lui. Il avait eu le temps de se faire une idée du personnage, en échangeant quelques mots -entre deux insultes- avec d'autres détenus à l'infirmerie. Zabini, ce nom lui avait dit quelque chose dès le départ, et la docteure l'avait informé qu'il s'agissait du fils aîné du Parrain de la Mafia Italienne implantée dans leur beau pays. Des raclures, des pourris, qui corrompaient tout le monde et qui effrayaient par leur simple présence. Zabini fils était de ce genre-là aussi : à Azkaban, il ne craignait rien, parce qu'il était sous la protection de sa famille. Il pouvait faire impunément ce qu'il voulait, et en avait bien profité : il avait violé et tabassé beaucoup de jeunes prisonniers, et certains s'étaient suicidés par sa faute. Mais, même si tous savaient qui était l'auteur de ces atrocités, il ne s'en était jamais vu inquiété. Il faisait peur, mais pas à Charlie. Ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, ça le démangeait même, putain.

Il pénétra à grand fracas dans la laverie, et l'étouffante chaleur lui piqua les narines. L'humidité chaude et les vrombissements assourdissants des machines à laver firent monter d'un cran sa colère, et il chercha des yeux son jeune frère. Il entendit des bruits vers le fond de la salle, et s'y avança. Il avait le regard brillant et fou, rageur, comme un animal en chasse. Sa proie, c'était Zabini. Les bruits donnaient une impression de lutte, et il paniqua un peu, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, pensant que Ron était en train de se battre avec le rital. Il bondit, prêt à l'aider.

Mais Ron ne se battait pas. En fait, il se débattait contre les linges sales étalés par terre, essayant de se relever sans s'entortiller les pieds dans les draps. Pour Zabini, même combat. Ils étaient côte à côte, pris sur le fait comme deux adolescents, Ron rougissant et Blaise arborant un sourire fier. Que Charlie eut directement envie de lui faire ravaler. Il fut tout de même intensément soulager de les surprendre totalement habillés. Ce connard de Zabini n'avait pas touché à son frère, ça le rassurait. Mais n'enlevait rien à sa colère, qui éclata violemment, résonnant contre les murs de la salle :

 **\- Il s'passe quoi ici bordel ?** rugit Charlie en fixant son frère, évitant de croiser le regard du rital, parce qu'il savait que s'il tombait sur cette moue narquoise et provocante, il ne résisterait pas à lui refaire le portrait façon art abstrait.

 **\- J'crois que c'est évident,** _ **buffone**_ **.** railla Blaise d'une voix moqueuse.

 **\- Ferme ta putain de gueule sale rital ! Ron, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!**

Zabini inspira, prêt à se défendre de l'insulte, qu'il avait mal pris, mais surtout content d'avoir quelqu'un à énerver. Seulement, Ron anticipa la dispute et le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, ordonnant d'une voix calme et sans appel :

 **\- Blaise, tu peux nous laisser ? J'dois avoir une conversation avec mon frère.**

 **-** _ **Si, amore**_ **.** susurra-t-il, lançant un sourire arrogant à Charlie, qui lui répondit par un regard noir en serrant les poings.

Et puis, pour enrager encore plus le grand frère, Blaise se pencha rapidement vers son amant et lui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un bruit mouillé. Il releva la tête, vit que les yeux de Charlie étaient devenus noirs de haine, et considéra qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait. Alors, en fredonnant joyeusement, il sortit de la laverie.

Une fois seul avec son petit-frère, Charlie se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça, le serrant avec force entre ses bras et respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait occulter le fait que Ron lui avait atrocement manqué, et il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps. Il le câlina donc un peu, et Ron soupira, heureux. Même s'il avait l'impression que l'incarcération de son frère était de sa faute, il était content de le voir.

Charlie le relâcha, et ils se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ils avaient à se parler, sérieusement, et pour une fois, ils avaient l'occasion de le faire, sans présence nuisible. Charlie démarra directement, lui demandant d'une voix accusatrice :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Zabini ?**

 **\- Bah, je...** balbutia Ron.

Depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, il avait gagné un peu de cette confiance en lui dont ses frères l'avaient privé depuis son enfance. Mais face à Charlie, il avait l'impression d'être un garçon pris en faute, et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il se savait fort à l'intérieur, mais pas assez pour affronter la colère de son grand-frère. Pourtant, après avoir soufflé et pris un air sérieux, il lui répondit d'une voix rapide, quoique plus basse et hésitante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

 **\- J'suis genre, en couple avec lui.**

 **\- C'est une blague ?!** s'énerva Charlie en levant les bras. **C'est une putain de blague ? Il t'oblige, c'est ça ? Il te force à faire des trucs ?! Putain, j'vais lui démonter la gueule ! Il te touchera plus j'te le jure, t'as plus rien à craindre de lui ! J'suis là maintenant !**

 **\- Non, non !** tempéra Ron, le ton chevrotant sous l'angoisse. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait moins peur de Blaise que de la réaction de son frère. **Il me force à rien, j'te jure ! C'est juste... Bah, j'ai appris à le connaître, et j'crois que... J'l'aime, tu vois ?**

 **\- C'est pas possible !** gronda Charlie, retroussant sa lèvre comme un animal enragé. **Tu... Putain, c'est un connard de violeur ! Tu peux pas aimer un violeur ! Un psychopathe ! T'as oublié Percy et Fred et Georges ? Non, t'as juste peur de lui. C'est normal, c'est un mafioso. Mais il s'en prendra plus à toi, t'inquiète pas !**

 **\- Mais il...**

 **\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ces putains de marques au cou, hein ?! Regarde-toi, Ron, merde ! Il te fait du mal, c'est pas un type bien !**

 **\- Ferme-la, putain.** souffla Ron, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait porté une main à son cou, où la trace des doigts de Zabini commençait à s'estomper, mais était toujours visible. Il en voulu à son frère de lui rappeler cet instant si récent. Il avait eu vraiment peur de Blaise ce jour-là, et voulait l'oublier. Ça faisait partie du passé.

Ça lui faisait mal, que Charlie insinue que Blaise le violait et le forçait. Mais pire que tout, ça lui faisait mal qu'il ose dire qu'il avait oublié ses trois grands-frères. Il n'avait pas oublié. Comment oublier ? Comment oublier 9 ans de sa vie ? Les viols, les humiliations, la peur, le dégoût, le désespoir, la solitude ? C'était en boucle dans sa tête, il y pensait chaque putain de seconde. Et quand parfois, il avait quelques minutes chanceuses où il n'y pensait pas, ça revenait à lui, plus violemment encore. Les souvenirs, les cauchemars qui l'avaient toujours empêché de vivre une vie heureuse, qui l'avaient mené en prison, et qui à présent, ne lui permettaient pas d'être pleinement heureux avec Blaise.

Charlie remarqua, peut-être trop tard, aveuglé par sa colère, qu'il avait blessé son petit-frère. Devant lui, Ron tremblotait, se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il paraissait encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, avec son teint livide, ses innombrables tâches de rousseurs, et ses yeux bleus clairs et magnifiques, à présent rougis et à demi-clos, retenant les larmes. Il s'en voulu, la colère disparaissant d'un coup, et fit un pas vers lui en tendant le bras, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais Ron ne voulait pas de son réconfort, et il évita le contact. Puis, la tête baissée et les épaules tremblantes, il cracha à son grand-frère :

 **\- J'te demande rien. J't'ai jamais rien demandé. Et toi, toi, t'as jamais rien fait pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de c'que j'ai vécu avec Percy, Fred et Georges ? T'étais jamais à la maison. Tu m'as pas sauvé, t'es jamais venu m'aider. Et là, j'ai pas besoin de toi. J'suis amoureux de Blaise, parce que j'ai découvert que c'était un type génial, et il me force à rien. J'sais que c'était un violeur, mais il a plus touché personne depuis des mois, parce que j'lui ai demandé. Et il a attendu que j'sois prêt avant d'me toucher moi ! Il m'aime, et il m'a aidé à mieux vivre avec mon passé, et à être heureux. Mais non, putain, j'ai pas oublié. Comment t'oses dire ça ? C'est facile pour toi, t'étais pas là, tu savais pas. T'as rien vu. Mais moi... J'peux pas oublier. C'est pas possible. Rassure-toi, j'suis encore ton pauv' petit-frère qu'a été violé à 11 piges ! Mais là, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'vais mieux. Et c'est grâce à Blaise, pas grâce à toi. Laisse-le tranquille, c'est tout c'que j'te demande. S'il te plaît, laisse-le. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, c'est le seul truc que tu peux faire. D'accord ?**

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, il l'essuya rageusement, et sortit de la laverie à son tour, laissant Charlie seul, sonné par les paroles de son frère.

Charlie s'en voulait. Ron avait raison, il ne l'avait jamais aidé à l'extérieur. Quand les viols avaient débuté, il était déjà en Roumanie. Il ne l'avait jamais su, il ne l'avait appris, tout comme son frère Bill, que lors du procès. Quand tout était fini. Ça l'avait détruit. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait le pouvoir d'aider son petit-frère.

Et la première chose à faire était de l'éloigner de ce rital de merde. Ce connard qui avait retourné le cerveau de Ron, et qui l'utilisait, en se faisant passer pour un amoureux. Ron ne comprenait pas combien Zabini était un connard. Charlie était énervé. Cette dispute, c'était la faute de Zabini. Il avait monté Ron contre lui, il en était sûr ! Il avait du lui dire de se méfier de lui, et Ron, influençable, l'avait écouté. Ron croyait tous ceux un peu gentil avec lui, mais c'était normal. Il avait vécu dans un univers atroce et sanglant durant toute sa vie, où il n'avait connu que le mépris, les coups et les insultes. Charlie allait l'aider, parce qu'il savait que son petit-frère avait besoin de lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ''il n'a plus touché personne depuis des mois'' ? Parce qu'il avait réussi à retenir ses pulsions malsaines et meurtrières pendant un temps, il fallait oublier tous les malheurs qu'il avait fait subir avant ? Devait-il le féliciter, aussi ? Bravo, tu as réussi à te retenir de faire du mal à de pauvres innocents ? Et toutes ses victimes, tous ces pauvres jeunes détenus qu'il avait détruits pour son simple plaisir, fallait-il les oublier ? Zabini était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, malgré ses sourires, et tous le savaient. Ron semblait ne plus le voir comme celui qu'il était vraiment, un psychopathe violeur, un assassin, le fils aîné d'une institution meurtrière, très certainement le futur Parrain de la Mafia nationale. Et quand il sera prêt à reprendre le flambeau de son connard de père, restera-t-il le type sympa que Ron croyait connaître ?

Un psychopathe ne change pas. Un psychopathe se cache, peut croire qu'il va mieux, mais il redevient toujours celui qu'il est véritablement. Et de ce qu'il avait entendu, Zabini aimait vraiment violer et faire du mal. Il tuait sans vergogne. Ron n'était pas en sécurité. Le rital pourrait très bien replonger dans sa violence et sa monstruosité, et alors, qui serait sa prochaine victime ? Très certainement la première personne à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et si Charlie ne faisait rien, ce serait sûrement Ron, cette personne-là. Ce qui était hors de question. Charlie ne voulait pas l'envisager.

Charlie se le promit : il allait tout faire pour que Ron ouvre le yeux. Ensuite, il se ferait un véritable plaisir de tuer cette pute de rital. Pour protéger son petit frère, il était prêt à tout, et il emploierait la manière forte s'il le fallait. Une chose était sûre : Blaise Zabini allait mourir. Parole de Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Harry Potter avait été demandé par Drago Malefoy, Flint était venu l'avertir. Ce qui le soulagea, car il le cherchait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ça faisait deux jours que le père de son ennemi avait été enlevé, et il le voyait dépérir, devenir de plus en plus agressif, à mesure qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son père et que Longdubat était inconscient à l'infirmerie, et donc, ne pouvait le faire libérer ni lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Drago avait prévu une terrible torture dès que Neville ouvrirait les yeux. Il cracherait le morceau, c'était une promesse. Et Drago irait sauver son père. Même si c'était un vrai connard.

Parce que Lucius Malefoy était un connard, même avec son fils. Il était juge, ce qui lui conférait un certain pouvoir, qu'il appréciait plus que de raison. Il aimait mettre des gens en taule. Mais les bonnes personnes ! Il tentait tant bien que mal de reconnaître les innocents dans cet océan de psychopathes, seulement, ce n'était pas simple, car les meurtriers imitent très bien l'innocence, tandis que les véritables inoffensifs se perdaient dans des explications qui les faisaient passer pour des responsables. Lucius avait tout de même fait du bon travail, il fallait le reconnaître. Les gens de l'extérieur le disaient, en tout cas. Lucius avait été très fier du travail effectué avec le cas Harry Potter, ''vous-savez-qui'', le terroriste de l'orphelinat Wool. Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne connaisse sa véritable identité, à l'exception des avocats et des magistrats présents. Il avait brouillé les pistes, comme un professionnel, et c'était à ses yeux sa plus belle réussite.

A présent, il se trouvait très certainement dans une cave, ou dans un lieu sordide sans lumière et sans lit. Drago cauchemardait depuis deux jours sur l'état de son père, et ce qu'il imaginait n'était pas beau à voir. Il le pensait pratiquement mort, battu et torturé. A chaque fois, la rage s'emparait de lui, et il voulait tout détruire, en particulier la gueule de Neville Longdubat. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que perdre ainsi son père le mettrait dans un tel état.

Son père n'avait jamais été un père aimant. Il avait cessé de l'être, en tout cas, quand sa mère était partie. Drago avait alors presque 2 ans, et il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi d'un coup, il n'avait plus de maman, et pourquoi son papa ne le regardait plus. Il ne le sut que plus tard, combien il ressemblait à sa mère, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même bouche. Le voir déambuler dans leur grande maison avait torturé son père, qui malgré toutes ces années, aimait encore cette femme qui l'avait lâchement laissé tomber. Il avait donc évité Drago durant une partie de son enfance, et puis quand il fut assez grand, l'avait initié au trafic qu'il menait à l'extérieur, s'occupant de lui plus comme s'il avait été son boss que son père. De toute manière, le comportement paternel aurait été déplacé, c'était trop tard pour eux. Ils n'auraient jamais une belle relation père-fils.

Mais ils s'aimaient. Drago n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que lui portait son père. Même quand celui-ci n'avait rien fait pour lui faire éviter la prison, privilégiant sa carrière et son intégrité. Quand il l'avait compris, Drago lui en avait terriblement voulu, mais il avait vite appris la vérité. Il pouvait sortir de prison quand il voulait. Son père, dès son arrestation, avait élaboré un plan infaillible pour le faire s'évader, et une fois mis en place, en avait fait part à Drago. Le jeune blond avait refusé de sortir, parce qu'il avait eu à l'époque un Harry Potter à détruire. Mais à présent, cette idée le calmait un peu dans sa colère noire, parce que c'était un moyen d'aller sauver son père. Il devait juste contacter les hommes de Lucius, et se préparer. Cela faisait donc depuis la fin du déjeuné que Drago cogitait sur son évasion, seul et perdu dans ses pensées.

Et ce fut dans cet état-là que Harry le trouva, faisant les cents pas dans la grande salle de sport d'Azkaban. C'était la seconde salle commune à tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban, avec le réfectoire. Elle était impressionnante, se trouvait au centre de la prison, reliée à chaque unité par des couloirs accessibles sans gardiens, mais surveillés par des caméras. A l'intérieur de cette salle, il y avait des poids alignés sur des portants, collés à un murs, et de l'autre côté, un endroit vide pour y faire un quelconque sport de combat. Au milieu, un peu partout, dans une sorte de désordre gigantesque, se trouvaient des machines en tout genre : vélos elliptiques, rameurs, et divers appareils de musculation. Puis, sur une rangée qui délimitait le début du carré vide, trois sacs de frappes, suspendus au plafond par une longue chaîne en métal qui grinçait à chaque coup porté aux sacs. Dans cette salle, les machines étaient clouées au sol, et ils n'avaient pas droit à d'autres équipements. Pour pouvoir prendre des haltères, il fallait demander aux gardiens surveillants qui notaient alors le nom du détenu, comme preuve en cas de violence. La salle ne pouvait comportée que 15 prisonniers à la fois, ainsi en avait décidé le directeur, et il fallait donc s'inscrire pour pouvoir y aller. Il n'était accordé qu'une heure par jour aux prisonniers.

Quand Harry le vit, totalement seul, il dût reconnaître tout le pouvoir qu'avait Malefoy dans cette prison. La salle de sport était accessible à tous les prisonniers de toutes les unités de la prison, et Malefoy leur avait à tous interdit l'accès à la salle. Et ils avaient tous obéis, même les gardiens. C'était tout de même impressionnant, de voir ce qu'il avait réussi à créer, un clan craint et respecté. Harry se félicita aussi intérieurement de sa propre puissance, puisqu'il avait tout de même réussi à mettre à mal le clan Malefoy, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier. Et à présent, avec l'enlèvement du père de Drago, il allait facilement pouvoir devenir le roi d'Azkaban.

Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire qu'il était dans le coup, et même l'instigateur de l'enlèvement. Il n'avait pas envie non plus de faire libérer Lucius Malefoy, envers qui il avait énormément de haine car il était celui qui l'avait condamné à perpétuité. Et cette douleur, Malefoy l'avait amplement mérité. Harry avait trop souffert par sa faute : la mort de Seamus, l'interdiction de se venger en tuant Nott, la mort de Cédric Diggory, celle d'Olivier Dubois, tué par un membre du clan Malefoy. C'était une vengeance méritée, et Harry la savourait plus que de raison.

Mais il voulait connaître ce que savait le blond. Comment il avait su que Longdubat était à l'origine de l'enlèvement, et ce qu'il savait d'autre. Il s'approcha donc de lui lentement. Le blond, qui s'était appuyé contre un mur, les mains plaquées sur son visage, le front posé sur le mur froid, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ennemi, qui sursauta, se retourna violemment, lui tordit le bras et le projeta de toute sa force contre le mur. Harry, sans rien comprendre, se retrouva incapable de bouger, bloquer entre le mur et le corps de Malefoy qui s'appuyait contre lui en lui maintenant le bras dans son dos. Si Harry ne faisait que se tortiller un peu, il démontait son épaule.

Heureusement, quand Drago le reconnut, il libéra son bras et le força à se retourner. Puis, toujours aussi violemment, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Potter et l'embrassa férocement. C'était douloureux, pas du tout agréable, mais Harry y répondit, l'enlaçant puissamment entre ses bras et le serrant contre lui tandis que sa bouche mordait la mâchoire du blond, et son cou, et son épaule. Ils étaient déjà excités. Malefoy rugit quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent, et il l'embrassa furieusement, empoignant les fesses délicieuses de son amant. Ses dents percèrent la lèvre inférieure de Potter, et son sang se mélangea dans leur baiser, transcendant tout. C'était puissant et délicieux, violent et cruel. Mais Drago ne voulait pas prendre Harry, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas la force. Alors, il batailla encore un peu, ravageant ces lèvres généreuses qu'il aimait tant, puis tenta de se calmer.

Essoufflé par le baiser, Malefoy s'écarta et essuya la salive autour de sa bouche. Il avait les lèvres gonflées et rouges, et le visage pâle, translucide.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as tabassé un d'mes hommes l'autre jour ?** demanda directement Potter, le souffle laborieux, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.

Il avait décidé de jouer le type qui ne savait vraiment rien, et qui était énervé que quelqu'un de son clan se soit fait passer à tabac sans aucune raison. C'était un vrai coup de poker, pour voir ce que Malefoy savait sur son implication. Et, à sa grande surprise et à son immense soulagement, il ne savait rien. Le blond s'énerva rapidement :

 **\- ''Pourquoi'' ?! Il t'a rien dit c'connard ? Il a enlevé mon putain de père !**

 **\- Comment tu sais qu'c'est lui ?** demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant la colère du blond.

 **\- Ça peut être que lui ! C'est des mecs du quartier sud, des négros qu'on fait ça ! C'est Longdubat qui dirige c'putain d'quartier de toxicos, même les putains de blacks. Y'a que lui pour monter un coup pareil !**

Harry hocha la tête, feignant la compréhension. C'était parfait. Drago ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que l'enlèvement de son père puisse avoir un rapport avec lui, il ne pensait pas que la véritable personne visée était lui. Et surtout, il n'incluait pas Harry dans toute cette histoire. Oui, vraiment parfait.

Drago grogna de rage, se rapprocha d'un des sacs de frappe, suspendu au plafond. Il frappa, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à avoir vraiment mal. Il hurlait de colère, et de peur aussi. Il avait peur pour son père, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Malgré leur histoire tumultueuse et le manque d'amour paternel qui l'avait accompagné durant sa vie, il ne voulait pas que son père meurt. Mais il était perdu, il était dans une impasse. La seule solution pour le sauver était de s'enfuir d'Azkaban, mais pour aller où ? Et surtout, s'il s'enfuyait, il se retrouverait seul. Il ne savait pas comment ses hommes à l'extérieur avaient tourné, mais il n'avait plus rien. Le seul qui lui était resté fidèle était enfermé à Azkaban avec lui. Oui, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée. Il demanderait à Flint de l'accompagner, de s'enfuir avec lui. Et tant pis pour son clan, pour Azkaban. Il allait sauver son père.

Plus cette idée se forgeait dans son esprit, plus elle lui paraissait irréalisable. Il arrêta de taper, ses poings pulsants de douleur et ses jointures égratignées. Il souffrait, mais surtout, il étouffait. C'était un état qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Le désespoir, l'inutilité. Il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire, et d'être plus seul que jamais, dans sa rage, sa honte, sa haine.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment seul. Harry, voyant la tristesse du blond, en fut ému. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, c'était trop étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à vraiment se réjouir de son super coup, parce que Drago tremblait et criait, et qu'il se sentait mal. C'était terrible. Harry avait de la peine pour lui. Il s'approcha de son ennemi, et l'enlaça, collant son torse contre le dos du blond, posant sa joue contre sa clavicule, et ses lèvres sur la naissance de son cou. Il le serra, comme un amant sert l'homme qu'il aime. Ça le dérangea, parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce genre de sentiment qu'il avait pour Malefoy, mais il ne se recula pas.

Malgré tout, malgré la peine qu'il avait pour le blond, il ne lui dirait pas pour son père. Il ne libérerait pas Lucius Malefoy, il allait le faire torturer, comme c'était prévu, et ensuite, il exigerait de pouvoir buter Nott. C'était le plan, et il s'y tiendrait. Même s'il ça lui faisait étrange de voir Drago ainsi, ce dernier avait mérité sa tristesse.

 **\- C'est mon père qui l'a fait coffrer.** raconta Drago d'une voix calme, penchant un peu la tête pour la caler sur celle de Potter **. T'sais, Longdubat, il est pas mal connu dans la capitale. Mon père voulait le coincer depuis des plombes, j'suis sûr que c'est une vengeance de c'pourri de dealer.**

Puis, il se tut, et Harry ne rajouta rien. Drago se retourna, et se cala contre le corps ferme de Potter, dans un câlin étrange mais libérateur. Il appréciait la douceur que lui offrait Harry. Ils n'allaient pas coucher ensemble, pas aujourd'hui, et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. C'est peut-être à cet instant précis, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient bien enlacés ainsi, qu'ils surent que leur relation avait trop évoluée. Ils s'appréciaient, vraiment, et surtout, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. En tant qu'ennemis, ou qu'amis. Amants, aussi. Ils faisaient partie de la vie de l'autre, sous n'importe quelle forme. Mais c'était bien, c'était normal. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour tant la haine était présente dans leur relation. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient devenus indispensables l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 ** _Ometto_** : Petit gars

 _ **Bambino:**_ Gamin

 ** _Ti prometto:_** Je te promets

 ** _Basta! Vaffanculo, stronzo_** : Assez! Va te faire foutre, connard!

 ** _Cosa?_ ** : Quoi?

 _ **Amore**_ : Amour (mon)

 _ **Ti amo:**_ Je t'aime

 ** _Buffone_** : Bouffon

* * *

 **Alors, alors? Était-ce un bon cadeau de Noël?**

J'aime de plus en plus mes personnages, parce qu'ils ont comme une identité propre maintenant. C'est formidable à écrire, parce que ça coule tout seul, et en même temps super dur, parce que parfois je veux leur faire faire des trucs, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. C'est génial et frustrant, en fait. Enfin, dans l'ensemble, mes personnages m'écoutent quand même.

Que pensez-vous de Rabastan Lestranges? Deux chapitres seulement mais une bonne dose de connarditude dans le type. J'adore écrire des personnages comme ça, pour voir comment je peux créer des interactions avec les autres. Pauvre Ron, tout le monde en a après sa vertu.

Bon, et Théodore Nott? Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, au fil des chapitres, mais c'est un personnage que j'adore écrire, parce que je crois que c'est l'un des plus complexe. Il est fascinant, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de mal tourner, et pourtant, il s'enfonce, toujours plus. Je sais que beaucoup aime voir sa descente aux enfers parce qu'il le mérite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est loin d'être fini pour lui. Seul et défiguré... Seamus en est-il vengé pour autant?

Adrian Pucey et Marcus Flint? Y'en a-t-il encore qui aime Flint? Lui aussi a évolué, dans le mauvais sens. Et c'est le pauvre Pucey qui en fait les frais... D'ailleurs! Question: Est-ce que vous trouvez que je développe assez le personnage de Pucey, ou pas? Vous l'aimez bien, vous l'aimez pas, et pourquoi?

Première fois du couple Blaise et Ron. A la hauteur de vos espérances? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les scènes de sexe, mais j'espère que ça a été. J'ai adoré écrire les réactions de Ron, suite à ça. Ses pensées très confuses. J'aime ce personnage, je vous jure.

Charlie Weasley: connard ou grand frère bienveillant? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion entre les deux Weasley, et de la détermination de Charlie a tué Blaise? **Je lance les paris en cas de combats entre Zabini et Charlie Weasley: d'après vous, qui l'emporte?**

Enfin, nos deux chefs de clans, nos deux némésis: Harry et Drago. Pas très présent dans ce chapitre, désolée. Bon, vous avez vu, Neville a été salement tabassé par Malefoy. Vous en pensez quoi de la décision de Harry? C'est assez clair ou plutôt flou et incompréhensible? Parce qu'en fait, ce que je veux écrire, c'est le fait que Harry respecte Drago et commence à l'apprécier pas mal, sans pour autant qu'il y ait de l'amour ni rien. Mais, il n'oublie pas le passé, et tout ce que lui a fait enduré le clan Malefoy. Donc, il ne dit rien pour le père de Drago, et il garde son plan, il va quand même faire chanter Malefoy et se venger. Voilà. Joyeux tout ça.

Bon, bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Désolée pour les fautes, si il y en avait, mais c'était un très long chapitre, et surtout, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me corriger toute seule. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais peut-être (sûrement) quelques unes m'ont échappé. Prévenez-moi si vous en voyez, que je corrige.

Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire cette fiction, mais je sais qu'elle fera 20 chapitres. Donc, plus que 3 avant la fin! Avez-vous des pronostics?

 **Bisous à tous, et merci encore de me lire!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Salutations le monde!**

Voilà le 18ème chapitre. Eh oui, je sais. Impressionnant hein, que je ne sois pas si en retard que ça? Je me suis étonnée moi-même. Vous pouvez m'applaudir si vous voulez.

Bon, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** : public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** : TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Pairing:** Cette fiction est un Drarry (Harry/Drago), ainsi que d'autres couples, que je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Marcus Flint, matricule 99F423. Condamné pour meurtre au 2nd degré.

Sentence : 25 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 20 ans.

* * *

Dean Thomas revenait du trou, où il venait de passer les pires jours de toute sa vie. Il était déjà allé au trou auparavant, pour une baston raciste qu'il regrettait à présent. Mais cette fois-ci, la colère l'avait accompagné durant chaque secondes, tournant autour de lui comme une bestiole monstrueuse et infatigable, sans lui laisser un moment de répit. Il avait l'impression d'être victime de la plus terrible des injustices, condamné à chier dans un seau et à dormir nu sur une paillasse crade, tandis que le véritable monstre assassin était toujours vivant. Théodore Nott devait mourir. C'était devenu comme une obsession, qui l'avait rongée, heure après heure, dans cette pièce miteuse où il avait été enfermé.

Après ces quelques jours, les gardiens lui avaient redonné ses habits, devenus plus propres que sa peau, et l'avaient reconduit jusqu'à l'unité Hogwart en se moquant de lui, par des sarcasmes insidieux auxquels il ne pouvait pas répondre, sous peine de faire demi-tour rapidement et de retourner dans cette cage obscure. C'était le début d'après-midi, alors il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'aller se laver dans les douches, l'eau y était coupée durant la journée. Dean était donc monté dans sa cellule, sous les commentaires violents des autres prisonniers, et s'était déshabillé rapidement. Avec quelques feuilles de papier toilette, il s'était débarbouillé de la saleté qui lui collait à la peau, puis s'était sommairement nettoyé, faute de mieux. L'eau du robinet des cellules était froide, mais claire et potable. Il avait bu, s'était lavé les dents avec ses doigts. Ils n'avaient pas de brosses à dents dans les cellules, elles étaient considérées comme potentiellement dangereuses, depuis qu'un détenu avait poignardé un autre prisonnier avec, en ayant préalablement aiguisée le manche de manière à ce que la brosse à dents soit tranchante. Pour se brosser les dents donc, ils ne pouvaient le faire que le matin, après que les gardiens leur en aient donné une, à usage unique et en plastique. Après chaque douche, les matons les fouillaient, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'aient rien volé. C'était invivable, mais on s'habituait vite.

Dean se coucha sur son lit, surpris de le trouver si confortable. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue tombant sur lui comme un coup de massue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, à cause du froid et de l'humidité du trou. Il devait sûrement être tombé malade, sa gorge le serrait un peu. Il essaya de penser à des choses heureuses, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage souriant de Seamus apparut sous ses paupières, puis fut remplacé par Seamus toujours, mais pleurant et suppliant, et enfin, par le sourire sardonique et l'air arrogant de Théodore Nott. C'était atroce. Plus un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense au jeune irlandais. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que cette histoire était derrière lui. Mais ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne contrôle rien. Il avait été responsable de Seamus Finnigan, et à présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Il se sentait coupable de son suicide, parce qu'il avait été un incapable. Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrivait pas à tuer ce connard de violeur, qui vivait encore. Il voulait le poignarder, venger Seamus. Il le voulait terriblement, ça lui bouffait les tripes.

Harry Potter le rejoignit, suivi de près par le reste du clan. Dean soupira. Il ne se sentait pas la force de voir ses compagnons de prison, mais il devait pourtant garder la face, et surtout, se renseigner sur les nouveautés. Il se releva en grognant, son dos le faisant souffrir. En face de lui, Harry Potter, Ron et Charlie Weasley et Sirius Black. Dean questionna son chef de clan sur l'absence de Neville Longdubat et d'Olivier Dubois.

 **\- Malefoy a envoyé Neville à l'infirmerie. Et Zabini a buté Olivier.**

 **\- On va s'venger ?** demanda Dean, avec un regain d'énergie soudain.

 **\- Non. On a fait une alliance avec le clan Malefoy**.

Dean s'insurgea violemment, puis se calma sous l'ordre de Potter. Ce dernier lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait manqué durant les jours passés au mitard. Il lui relata la mort de Dubois, tabassé par Blaise Zabini par jalousie. Dean hocha gravement la tête, mais ne releva pas. Il savait bien que l'idée de vengeance ne mènerait à rien, car on ne se vengeait pas de Zabini. Tous le savaient. Il était intouchable. Dean regretta de ne rien pouvoir faire en mémoire de son ami Olivier, mais il était réaliste, aussi décida-t-il de garder sa colère pour une cause plus faisable. Ensuite, il apprit que Longdubat avait organisé l'enlèvement du père de Malefoy, et que c'était cette raison qui avait poussé le blond a frapper Neville. Dean comprit alors que la vengeance n'entrait pas en compte, et il trouvait immoral d'utiliser le père pour faire du mal au fils. Il se rappela tout de même que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait fait enfermé, et se dit qu'il allait finalement féliciter Neville quand il le reverrait.

Enfin, il apprit pour le plan concernant la vengeance envers Lestranges, gardien-chef de son unité, et fut totalement d'accord avec ça. S'il pouvait faire du mal à un maton, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Harry lui raconta sommairement les accords qu'il avait passé avec le clan Malefoy, et ce qui s'était déjà produit. Zabini, qui s'était fait frapper pour leur cause, et qui n'entamerait pas de représailles. Dean en fut vraiment étonné.

 **\- Zabini ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?**

 **\- Bah...** soupira Harry. **Pour Ron. Malefoy a menacé d'enlever sa protection si Zabini refusait.**

 **\- Il va forcément se venger. J'le connais le rital, il va pas laisser passer ça.**

 **\- Il a l'ordre de rester calme.**

 **\- Et comment vous arrivez à contrôler ce connard ?** s'étonna Dean.

Harry fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner Ron, qui baissa les yeux en rougissant, mal à l'aise d'être mis en avant. Dean éclata de rire, et se moqua en s'adressant à Harry :

 **\- Bah putain, ça a changé Azkaban. Maintenant, c'est l'gamin qui calme le psychopathe. Bordel, c'est parti en couilles...**

 **\- Dès que c'te merde est réglée, on recommence la guerre. On va écraser le clan Malefoy.** promis Harry avec un sourire en coin, celui qu'ont ceux qui ont quelque chose derrière la tête.

Harry n'avait pas informé Dean de sa propre implication dans l'enlèvement de Lucius Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas que ce fait s'ébruite. Il préférait garder cette histoire sous silence, et attendre que Neville soit revenu pour mettre en place la suite de son plan. Pour l'instant, il avait demandé que Malefoy père reste au chaud et ne soit pas maltraité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt avant d'avoir servi ses intérêts.

Dean soupira, puis ils échangèrent encore des banalités, et la réunion de clan prit fin. Le grand noir décida de sortir de la cellule et s'accouda à la balustrade. A cette place, il avait vue sur presque toute l'unité, et se sentait puissant. Il savait qu'il faisait partie d'un des deux clans les plus importants de l'unité Hogwart, et par extension, de toute la prison. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. A son arrivée à Azkaban, il y a maintenant presque 3 ans, il avait directement intégré le clan des Blacks, qui était très imposant et comptait énormément de détenus, de toutes les unités confondues. Mais ce clan avait été décimé à l'arrivée de Malefoy, il y avait 1 an de ça, quand ce dernier avait éliminé le chef du clan et pris le pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, Dean était content de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Malefoy, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Mais il avait une autre cible en vue. Théodore Nott méritait de mourir. Pourtant, il était encore en vie, et Dean n'avait qu'à lever la tête vers sa cellule pour le voir, sirotant un verre d'eau, seul. A cette vision, il vit rouge. Ce n'était pas normal que lui soit vivant, et que Seamus soit mort. Il n'y avait aucune justice. Sa seule consolation était l'aspect physique de Nott, qui tendait à présent plus du monstre que de l'être humain. L'incendie provoqué par Seamus l'avait bien amoché. Et aussi, il avait visiblement été écarté par son clan, ce qui aurait pu faire de lui une cible facile, si seulement Malefoy n'avait pas interdit qu'on s'en prenne à lui et si Harry ne suivait pas les ordres du blond pour des raisons obscures. La colère de Dean devait donc s'orienter autre part, sinon il allait imploser.

En balayant rapidement les prisonniers des yeux, il tomba sur Adrian Pucey, seul lui aussi dans sa cellule. De là où il était, Dean pouvait voir qu'il pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre ses mains. Dean se demanda quelle pouvait être la raison de la tristesse visible de Pucey, et se dirigea vers le jeune détenu pour en apprendre plus. Il arriva rapidement à sa cellule, et fit savoir sa présence d'un toussotement rauque. Pucey sursauta et releva la tête, ses yeux bleus humides de larmes, qu'il essuya rageusement avant de lui lancer un sourire qui sonnait faux. Il l'invita à entrer, et Dean s'assit sur une chaise de la petite cellule.

 **\- Comment va ?** demanda-t-il doucement, mais visiblement trop fort, car Pucey tressaillit et se recula un peu.

 **\- Je... Ça peut aller. C'est juste... Ma famille me manque un peu. Tu vois ?**

 **\- Ouais.** acquiesça le noir en souriant gentiment, se voulant rassurant. **Mes parents m'manquent aussi. Mais ça va passer, tu vas voir. Tu t'intègres bien ici ?**

 **\- J'suis avec Malefoy.** balbutia Pucey en baissant la tête, les joues rouges. **Ça va. J'ai pas trop parlé avec les autres, mais pour l'instant... Ça va. Et toi, toi t'es avec Harry Potter c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ouais voilà. T'as pas l'air bien, mon pote. T'as un problème ?**

 **\- Non non... C'est juste que...**

Les larmes refirent surface et il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Dean attendit en silence que le plus jeune s'exprime, sentant que le brusquer ne servirait à rien. Il voyait bien que Pucey n'allait pas bien, et il savait même exactement pourquoi. Il pouvait le deviner simplement en le regardant. Pucey se tenait replié sur lui-même, dans une position de défense, comme si quelqu'un pouvait à tout moment lui faire du mal. Il était maigre, ses vêtements de prisonnier flottaient sur lui. Il avait aussi le regard fuyant, et les épaules tendues, comme s'il était prêt à fuir à la moindre menace. Il chuchotait et bredouillait, semblant avoir peur de tout, même de sa propre voix. Et à présent, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer, et s'en vouloir de sa faiblesse. Dean connaissait bien ça. Il l'avait vu, pendant des jours, en regardant Seamus Finnigan. Il ne doutait donc pas de ce qui était arrivé au jeune Pucey, mais voulait que ce soit lui qui décide de lui en parler, et de lui demander de l'aide. Et il espérait que Zabini ne soit pas l'auteur du mal-être de Pucey, auquel cas il ne pourrait absolument pas le venger.

 **\- C'est Flint...** murmura Pucey si bas que Dean crut avoir rêvé. **Il m'a... J'ai mal à...**

Un sanglot bruyant s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, reculant encore. Dean bondit presque vers lui, avec l'intention de le réconforter. Mais Pucey n'interpréta pas bien son geste, et dès que le noir posa la main sur son bras, et s'écarta violemment en gémissant, et s'éloigna aussi loin que le petit lit le lui permettait de Dean.

Dean ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du corps frêle et tremblant d'Adrian Pucey. Il voulait l'aider, mais l'autre refusait qu'il le touche. Des images de Seamus, exactement dans la même position, se superposèrent à la vision de Pucey, et Dean sentit la colère prête à l'étouffer. Il voulait frapper, Flint ou Nott, il ne verrait pas la différence. Juste, il voulait fracasser la gueule d'un violeur, pour venger Pucey, et Seamus. Il serra les poings, mais le plus jeune le vit et prit peur, pensant que la rage de Dean lui était adressée, et se tassa d'autant plus, le visage mouillé de larmes et des sanglots plein la gorge.

Dean leva alors les mains, à plat cette fois, en direction de Pucey, et tenta de l'apaiser. Mais il fut coupé par une voix désagréable et moqueuse :

 **\- J'savais bien que ça puait l'négro par là. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cellule, Thomas ?**

Dean vit rouge. Il se releva furieusement, et se tourna en direction de Marcus Flint, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce dernier montrait ses dents de traviole dans un sourire malsain, et provoquait ouvertement le noir. Dean voulait vraiment le frapper. L'insulte raciste et ce qu'il avait sûrement fait à Pucey faisait de Flint l'homme à abattre. Gardant le silence, Dean s'approcha de son ennemi, le corps tendu et prêt à attaquer. Flint sembla comprendre son intention et ricana :

 **\- T'as envie d'me frapper, négro ? Ton chef t'a pas dit que t'avais pas le droit ? On fait une trêve, mon pote. Ça veut dire que tu peux pas m'toucher, sinon même ton p'tit pote Potter pourra plus rien pour toi.**

Malgré sa haine profonde qui lui embrumait le cerveau, Dean dut se rendre à l'évidence. Flint avait raison, il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Pas maintenant. Il se força donc à se calmer, et cracha simplement à l'adresse de Flint :

 **\- T'es un putain de connard. Tu t'en prends à un gamin, bordel. J'te jure blanche-neige, dès qu'la trêve est finie, j'te bute.**

 **\- Quand tu veux, chéri !** railla Flint en mimant de lui envoyer un baiser. **Mais là tu te tires, j'ai besoin de... décompresser avec le gamin, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Sauf si... J'peux t'le prêter si tu veux. Il a un putain de cul, mieux que l'irlandais j'suis sûr !**

La colère faisait tant trembler Dean qu'il ne sut comment il réussit l'exploit de sortir de la cellule sans tuer Flint. Il ne regarda pas Pucey, se sentant coupable de le laisser tomber, de le laisser seul avec un monstre. Il retourna dans sa propre cellule, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il soufflait bruyamment.

Il allait les détruire, tous. D'abord Nott, qui aurait du mourir depuis bien longtemps. Ensuite, Flint. Et pour finir, Malefoy. Dean les tuerait tous, avec joie, et ensuite, il pourrait dire qu'il avait accompli sa vengeance, et Seamus trouverait enfin la paix qu'il mérite.

Au loin, il entendit des geignements plaintifs, qu'il reconnut sans mal. Il savait aussi que personne ne viendrait sauver Pucey, que les gardiens n'interviendraient pas. Ils ne se mêlaient pas de ce genre de chose, parce que Flint était le bras-droit et ami de Malefoy, et que Pucey n'était personne. Dean frappa dans son oreiller, essayant de s'apaiser. Il allait exploser, très bientôt. Et les dégâts allaient être catastrophiques.

* * *

Sirius Black gagnait aux cartes. C'était si rare qu'il ne put contenir un grondement de joie. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, les yeux fous roulants dans ses orbites, faisant fi des regards moqueurs et haineux des autres prisonniers. Il était dérangé, rendu fou par la prison et l'enfermement, tous le savaient. Son rire aigu avait encore sévi cette nuit, réveillant la plupart des détenus de l'unité, et effrayant les nouveaux qui n'avaient pas encore l'habitude. Mais personne ne lui disait rien. Il était l'un des plus vieux de l'unité H, et surtout, sa force n'était plus à prouver. Il avait déjà tué, tabassé, était souvent allé au trou, assez en tout cas pour que plus personne ne doute de sa puissance et de sa violence.

Il faisait un poker, en compagnie de son chef de clan Harry Potter, du jeune Ron Weasley, et étrangement, de Blaise Zabini. Son cousin s'était joint à eux très naturellement, parce qu'il y avait une trêve entre leurs deux camps, et surtout, pour pouvoir toujours garder un œil sur Ron. Leur couple s'était installé comme une évidence, et bien que certains trouvent encore à y redire, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. L'homophobie était présente, bien sûr, mais au même titre que le racisme, l'unité Hogwart avait réussi à l'étouffer, la transformant en simples murmures haineux et insultes bassement proféreées au lieu de bagarres sanglantes qui n'auraient été bénéfiques pour personne. C'était mieux ainsi. De toute manière, les clans ne s'étaient pas former en fonction de la couleur de peau de leurs membres, mais en fonction de l'efficacité que ces derniers possédaient. Ce qui en fait, était plutôt novateur par rapport à l'extérieur.

L'extérieur, Sirius n'osait plus en rêver. Il était à Azkaban depuis 6 ans déjà, presque 7, et avait encore 33 ans à tirer. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à la liberté conditionnelle, sa famille de mafioso s'en était assurée. Il s'était même étonné de ne pas avoir écopé de la perpétuité, et surtout, de ne pas avoir été assassiné tout simplement. Maintenant, il savait que c'était une punition pire que la mort que lui avait réservé son oncle Zabini, en assassinant sa femme enceinte et en le gardant en vie, avec la tristesse et la culpabilité qui allaient avec. Il n'avait pas pu aller à l'enterrement, et il n'avait pas revu son frère depuis. C'était celui qui lui manquait le plus. Regulus Black, un gentil garçon, de 8 ans son cadet, qu'il ne verrait pas grandir et devenir un homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le soir de l'incendie. Il l'avait réveillé pour lui dire au revoir, se doutant qu'après ce qu'il allait faire, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler. Regulus venait tout juste d'avoir 13 ans. Depuis, il n'avait pas pu l'appeler, et les seules nouvelles de lui provenaient de Blaise.

Refusant de sombrer dans des pensées noires et tristes, Sirius se remit au jeu. Les cartes en main, il chantonna une chanson de son enfance, créant un sourire en coin aux lèvres de Blaise. Ils n'étaient pas complices, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Quand Sirius avait provoqué l'incendie, Blaise n'avait que 15 ans. Ils étaient cousins, avaient partagé de nombreux repas de famille, mais sans plus. Et puis, à cause de cette histoire terrible, Blaise avait appris à détester son cousin, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. C'était la raclure de la famille, le mouton noir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Zabini le devienne à son tour aux yeux de son père, en affichant son homosexualité.

Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Sirius, que son cousin soit gay. Non, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était de le voir amoureux. Et il n'y avait qu'à voir le comportement de Blaise en présence de son rouquin pour comprendre toute l'étendue de ses sentiments envers lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais étaient vraiment proches, assis l'un à côté de l'autre autour de la table, et Blaise lançait régulièrement des regards vers Ron, pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais aussi pour simplement l'admirer. Ron quant à lui, semblait beaucoup plus détendu en présence de son amant. Il parlait plus fort, osait plus de chose, ne faisait plus attention aux œillades perverses des détenus. Et puis surtout, Blaise avait abandonné le viol, qu'il avait pratiqué comme un sport olympique. Sirius n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment Ron. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de le protéger et de le surveiller sans cesse, parce que son ami Remus Lupin le lui avait demandé avant de quitter la prison. Il lui avait dit de faire attention au jeune Ronald, et Sirius n'avait qu'une parole. Mais depuis que le roux avait mal parlé à Remus, il gardait un ressentiment contre lui. Et surtout, il adorait l'emmerder, parce qu'alors, le rouquin rougissait énormément et ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était une superbe distraction. Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de lui faire une remarque, moqueur et obscène :

 **\- C'est à ton tour, _ometto_. T'es pas au jeu, tu penses à la queue de mon cousin, c'est ça ?**

 **-** _ **Zitto cugino.**_ gronda Blaise en lui lançant un regard noir. Puis, il eut un sourire mauvais, et persifla : _**Parli spesso di cazzo. Quella di Lupin ti manca, no ?**_ _(Tu parles souvent de bite. Celle de Lupin te manque, c'est ça ?)_

 _-_ _ _ **Succhiami l'uccello !**__ _(Suce ma bite)_ , s'énerva Sirius en balançant sa main en l'air, ayant tout perdu de sa joie.

Ce n'était pas tant l'insulte qui l'énervait, il savait que tous dans l'unité avaient cru à une relation très intime entre lui et Remus. Mais le fait était que son ami lui manquait, et qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de lui ces derniers jours. La compagnie de Severus, qu'il avait un peu retrouvé, ne lui suffisait pas.

Penser à ça le ramena directement à sa main droite. La douleur n'était pas partie, au contraire, il lui semblait que ça allait de pire en pire. Son doigt était toujours fracturé, et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller, au risque de passer pour une balance aux yeux de Lestranges en chef, et de se faire tuer en conséquent. Il ne devait pas mourir maintenant, le plan était mis en place, et tout prendrait bientôt fin. Sirius prenait donc son mal en patience, et supportait difficilement la souffrance, même s'il arrivait à l'atténuer grâce aux anti-douleurs que le dealer Justin Flinch-Fletchley lui vendait. Il porta son attention à sa main meurtrie, grimaça, puis releva la tête, et tomba sur le visage de son cousin. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 **\- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?** gronda Zabini.

 **\- Non putain !** ricana Sirius. **C'est juste que, bordel, on est vraiment pas beau à voir !**

Il montra sa main détruite à son cousin, puis lui désigna son visage. Blaise leva les doigts vers sa joue gonflée et jaunâtre, résulta de son altercation avec le petit-frère Lestranges, et se joignit aux rires de son cousin. Effectivement, pour l'instant, le score était en faveur de la famille Lestranges plutôt que de la famille Zabini. Mais ils auraient leur vengeance très prochainement.

Harry Potter comprit de quoi ils parlaient, et se pencha en avant, chuchotant :

 **\- On va se réunir dans la cellule de Malefoy, après les visites. Faut qu'on trouve une idée pour buter Rabastan bien salement, et savoir comment ça va s'faire. Et surtout, qui va l'faire.**

 **\- J'veux le tabasser**. asséna Blaise d'un ton sérieux.

 **\- J'te le laisse.** acquiesça Sirius avec un sourire mauvais. **Mais j'veux** **voir ça. Et j'veux être celui qui met le coup de grâce.**

Sirius n'était vraiment pas contre l'idée que ce soit son cousin qui se charge de torturer Rabastan Lestranges. Il savait que de cette manière, la victime allait souffrir, énormément, et supplierait même qu'on l'achève. Blaise était doué pour ce genre de chose, il avait été à bonne école. La torture et la souffrance étaient considérées comme un art chez les Zabini. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui était rare pour eux, et Sirius sentit que c'était le bon moment pour prendre des nouvelles de Regulus. Il préféra le faire en italien, il ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent cette conversation. Pour sa réputation, il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant d'une quelconque faiblesse chez lui, et son petit-frère était sa seule faiblesse. Enfin, l'une d'elles, puisque depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, il s'était attaché à deux autres personnes : Remus Lupin bien sûr, et Severus Rogue.

 _ **-**_ _ _ **Com'é Reg'**__ _ **?**_ _ _(comment va Reg'?)__ demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation, arrachant une moue interrogative à Harry Potter.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ses paroles, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose d'après eux, mais ça avait l'air de vraiment l'énerver. Les deux italiens l'ignorèrent, et Blaise lui répondit sur le même ton sans même regarder Sirius, les yeux rivés sur son jeu de cartes :

 _ _ **\- Bene. Ha lasciato Mira. Le manchi.**__ _ _(Bien. Il a quitté Mira. Tu lui manques.)__

 **\- Merci.** souffla Sirius, un sourire triste fendant ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes.

Harry Potter était resté silencieux, mais personne ne pouvait louper son froncement de sourcils, qui trahissait une colère grandissante. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pigeait rien à l'italien. Il comprenait certains mots, qui étaient plutôt transparents par rapport à sa langue, mais il fallait qu'il se concentre tout de même. Pris d'une parano soudaine, Harry se demanda si les deux cousins n'étaient pas en train de fomenter une attaque à son encontre. Peut-être avaient-ils appris pour son implication dans l'enlèvement du père de Malefoy, et Zabini avait réussi à convaincre Black de l'aider à venger son chef de clan ? Harry se claqua intérieurement, tout cela était ridicule. Il était ridicule. Et profondément nerveux, à présent. Il décida donc de quitter le jeu, jetant ses cartes sur la table, et parti à la recherche de Drago Malefoy, pour vérifier que le blond ne savait toujours rien, et aussi ressentant une terrible envie de sexe, qui était la meilleure manière de calmer sa colère.

Voyant le chef de clan quitter le jeu et partir d'un pas décidé, les trois autres posèrent leurs cartes. Blaise se pencha sensuellement vers Ron et lui mordilla l'oreille, faisant rire et rougir son amant, et lever les yeux au ciel son cousin. Ron le repoussa gentiment, il ne voulait pas que son grand-frère les voit ainsi, et attiser d'autant plus sa colère. Même s'il ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement Charlie à cet instant, l'unité Hogwart était petite, et l'absence presque totale de murs (qui avaient été remplacé par des barreaux) accentuait la surveillance qu'exerçaient les prisonniers entre eux. Charlie pouvait les voir de sa cellule, puisqu'ils se trouvaient au centre de la salle TV, et il pouvait très bien débarquer en furie. Alors, au lieu de céder aux avances de Blaise qui semblait avoir grand envie d'un tripotage dans la laverie de l'unité H, Ron demanda d'une voix joviale et plus qu'intéressée :

 **\- Comment c'était dans votre famille ? Vous étiez proche avant d'atterrir à Azkaban ?**

Blaise rigola en fixant Ron. Ses joues rougissantes et ses grands yeux brillants l'excitaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, et s'il avait écouté la voix dans sa tête, il l'aurait déjà jeté par dessus son épaule pour l'emmener jusqu'à une pièce sombre et le prendre encore et encore. En fait, la simple couleur des yeux du jeune rouquin, ce bleu éclatant et profond, rendait Blaise dur comme la pierre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions, pas alors que leur couple avançait si bien. Enfin... Ils n'avaient plus rien fait depuis la dernière fois, Ron était encore bloqué. Ce qui était vraiment problématique, car loin d'être rassasié, Blaise ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : coucher de nouveau avec Ron. Une fois n'avait pas suffit. Il respectait la peur de son amant, pouvait entendre que la vie qu'il avait eue à l'extérieur lui laisse de sérieuse réticence. Mais là, il n'en pouvait presque plus, et se retenir lui était de plus en plus compliqué. L'abstinence, si compliquée ces derniers mois, lui semblait impossible à présent qu'il avait goûté à la chair de son amant. Il virait à l'obsession. Blaise se contenta de se rapprocher un peu plus de Ron, jusqu'à ce que son genoux frôle sa cuisse, et ne put se départir d'un sourire pervers qui fit rougir d'autant plus le jeune roux.

 **\- En fait, mon père, le** _ **padrino**_ **, il avait deux frères, et une sœur. C'est le troisième enfant. La mère de Sirius, c'est l'aînée.** expliqua Blaise d'une voix calme, douce, mais sans aucune compassion, aucune intonation qui pourrait démontrer un peu d'amour. Comme s'il racontait une histoire trouvée dans un conte, et non qu'il parlait de sa propre famille. **J'habite dans une grande maison, avec beaucoup de chambre.** _ _ **Mio Dio**__ _ **,**_ **c'est magnifique. Tu verras, je t'y emmènerai un jour.**

 **\- Dis pas de conneries.** ronchonna Ron. **Comment tu veux m'y emmener ? Je sortirai jamais d'ici, tu l'sais bien.**

 **-** _ **Boh**_ **. J'vais trouver un moyen.**

Ron haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'y croyait pas. Blaise pencha sa tête sur le côté, et ses yeux brillèrent soudainement, pleins de malice. Il prenait ça pour un défi, et se promit qu'un jour, il montrerait sa maison à Ron. Peut-être même qu'ils vivraient dedans. Mais avant ça, il devait le présenter à son petit-frère Lito, et peut-être aussi à sa mère. Pour l'instant, il ne leur avait pas parlé de Ron, ce à quoi il devait remédier rapidement. Il avait une séance au parloir demain après-midi, avec Lito et sa mère. Il leur parlerait de Ron, et il leur expliquerait combien ce jeune rouquin était important pour lui.

Fier de cette idée, Zabini resta silencieux en fixant Ron, se noyant dans son regard azur. Sirius, qui se trouvait toujours à la table et les observait d'un air mi-moqueur mi- exaspéré, préféra intervenir avant que son cousin ne décide de baiser le Weasley sur la table de la salle TV. Ce qu'il était capable de faire, Sirius en était certain. Il se racla donc la gorge, ramenant l'attention à lui, et, avec le sourire narquois propre à sa famille, contra :

 **\- Sa baraque est belle, mais pas autant que celle de notre grand-père. C'était là qu'on se voyait, pendant les repas de famille. On était beaucoup de cousins, y'avait toujours de l'ambiance. Moi, et mon petit-frère Reg', Blaise et Lito, Giulia, Amadeo, Francesca, Sara... J'étais le plus vieux. T'sais,** __**ometto**__ _ **,**_ **j'ai 5 ans de plus que ton copain.**

 **\- On travaillait pas ensemble.** compléta Blaise. **On se croisait, mais après...** _ _ **l'incidente**__ _ **,**_ **la famille a renié Sirius, et on a arrêté de parler de lui.**

 **\- ''L'incidente'' ?** questionna Ron. Il avait vu que les deux cousins s'évitaient à présent du regard, et sentait qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

Il y eut un silence, long, pesant, durant lequel aucun des deux italiens ne sembla vouloir prendre la parole. Et puis, en grognant, les yeux rivé sur son doigt cassé, entouré du bandage grossièrement fait par Severus, Sirius souffla :

 **\- L'incendie. L'incendie que j'ai... Provoqué, et qui m'a envoyé ici.**

 **\- Il a tué notre oncle Eduardo et son fils. Et son propre père, Orion.** compléta Blaise d'une voix calme, trop calme.

 **\- Hein ?** s'étrangla Ron.

 **\- Il les a fait cramé, juste comme ça.** expliqua Blaise, et cette fois-ci, le calme était faux, brisé, cachant mal une colère sourde. **C'était affreux. Alessandro, mon cousin, le fils d'Eduardo... Il avait que 9 ans.**

 _ _ **\- Non volevo uccidere Alessandro. Non doveva stare là dentro. Ma non dispiaccio cio che ho fatto.**__ _ _(Je voulais pas tuer Alessandro. Il devait pas être à l'intérieur. Mais je regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.)__ murmura douloureusement Sirius.

 _ **-**_ _ _ **Stai zitto**__ _ _ **, stronzo.**__ _ _(Ferme ta gueule, connard.)__ cracha Blaise, semblant fendre sa carapace.

Ron comprit alors que Blaise avait souffert de la mort de ses oncles et de son cousin, et un rapide regard en direction de Sirius lui fit comprendre que ce dernier en avait tout autant souffert. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir une famille compliquée, se dit-il, et cette remarque aurait pu le faire rire s'il n'avait pas senti que l'instant était grave.

Blaise se tourna d'un coup vers lui, et d'un sourire enjoué, qui détonnait avec la situation, il continua :

 **\- Depuis, c'est un paria, et on apprend aux plus jeunes à le haïr. Moi aussi, on m'a appris à haïr** **la** _ _ **bestia**__ **Sirius Black. Donc tu vois** _ **,**_ _ _ **amore**__ _ **,**_ **on était pas vraiment proche à l'extérieur.**

 _ **-**_ _ _ **La bestia**__ _ **...**_ **C'est ton père qu'a choisi ce nom ?** ricana mauvaisement Sirius, froissé par les propos de son cousin, et énervé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. **Et toi alors, tu penses qu'il t'appelle comment ?** _ _ **Il molestatore**__ _ **?**_ _ _ **Il frocio**__ _ **?**_ _ _ **Il pazzo**__ _ **?**_

 _ _ **\- Basta !**__ s'écria Blaise.

Il chuchota quelque chose que Ron n'entendit pas, et ferma les yeux une seconde, pour reprendre contenance. Quand il les rouvrit, plus aucune trace d'une quelconque colère ne se lisait sur son visage, il était redevenu celui de toujours, ses yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire en coin insupportable. Blaise posa sa main sur la cuisse de Ron, et roucoula d'une voix perverse :

 **\- Tu viens avec moi,** __**amore**__ _ **?**_ **J'ai bien envie d'un câlin...**

Ron acquiesça lentement, un peu surpris par ce changement si soudain de comportement. Et puis, il se rappela qu'il avait affaire à Blaise Zabini, et que ce dernier avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était totalement lunatique. Ne voulant pas empirer la situation entre les deux cousins, situation qu'il avait créé en posant sa question stupide, Ron suivit docilement l'italien, et ils se dirigèrent vers la laverie, leur lieu de prédilection. Laissant Sirius Black seul à table.

La solitude n'inquiétait pas Sirius. Il tourna la tête vers la nouvelle télévision et écouta distraitement ce qui en ressortait. Un reportage sur les quartiers pauvres de Londres. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il rangea les cartes rapidement dans la poche de sa veste, et se releva, décidé à aller dormir un peu en attendant le repas du soir. La veste, c'était une nouveauté de Dumbledore, le directeur d'Azkaban, pour compenser les interdictions ordonnées par le Ministère. Comme si le fait d'avoir un peu plus chaud arrivait à faire oublier aux prisonniers le manque de nicotine. Enfin, c'était tout de même une bonne chose, car il faisait plutôt froid à l'Unité H, et surtout, la veste possédait une large poche située au niveau du bas du ventre, qui permettait de planquer ce qu'on y voulait. Grâce à ça, le commerce de Justin Flinch-Fletchley avait rapidement pris plus d'ampleur encore, puisqu'il pouvait à présent fournir plus de drogues, en les cachant habilement dans la doublure de la veste, sous la poche, doublure qu'il avait créé en faisant une légère entaille dans le tissu. Pratique aussi pour les petites armes, comme les lames de rasoir. Pour l'instant, ce trafic fonctionnait car les gardiens ne se doutaient pas de la débrouille des détenus, mais bientôt, les fouilles deviendraient beaucoup plus poussées, Sirius pouvait en mettre sa main à couper (et sa bonne main, pas celle avec l'index cassé).

Sirius se dirigeait vers sa cellule, se déplaçant de la même démarche féline que son cousin, et fixant les prisonniers qui osaient lui lancer des regards menaçants, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci détournent les yeux, ou mieux encore, les baissent. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sentir sa force, il n'était pas mégalo comme pouvait l'être Blaise, Malefoy ou Potter. Mais il savait que pour pouvoir se faire respecter, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes, et asseoir son pouvoir à tout moment de la journée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, surtout pas lui. Son regard noir et sa férocité tenaient éloignés les autres détenus, ainsi que, surtout, son physique de fou et ses rires hystériques la nuit. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait, trop maigre, un visage en lame de couteau, un sourire sardonique. Il pouvait faire peur, vraiment, et il fallait dire qu'il en jouait. Il ne regrettait pas sa beauté d'antan, qu'il avait un peu conservée. Il n'avait plus personne pour qui être beau de toute manière : la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, d'un amour immense et magnifique, était morte. Tuée par son oncle Zabini.

 **\- Tiens, tiens...** ricana un homme tout à côté de lui. **Black, je te cherchais. Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment.**

 **\- Ou quoi, connard ?** provoqua Sirius en se tournant vers le gardien-chef Lestranges.

 **\- Ou je te casse ta sale gueule de rital, ici, devant tout l'monde. C'est ça qu'tu veux ?**

L'air profondément énervé, Rodulphus Lestranges enserra son bras et le tira vers la salle des douches. Sirius préféra rester silencieux durant le court trajet, cherchant par tous les moyens une solution pour s'échapper. Il n'en trouva aucune. Comment se sortir d'une situation où il se retrouvait contre le gardien-chef de l'unité ? Les autres gardiens ne regardaient pas dans leur direction, sciemment ou non, et les autres détenus ne seraient d'aucune utilité, si tant est que certains décident de l'aider. Même son chef de clan, Potter, ne pourrait rien faire. Sirius n'eut pas peur cependant, ce sentiment ne faisait plus partie de lui. Par contre, il redoutait la très probable violence de Rodulphus Lestranges, surtout si ce dernier se décidait à lui fracturer d'autres doigts. Son index droit lui faisait encore un mal de chien.

Arrivés à la salle des douches, Lestranges le poussa violemment vers le fond, et Sirius se rattrapa tout juste aux lavabos. Il grogna, mécontent de son traitement, et prit une posture droite, fière, qui eut le don d'énerver le gardien-chef. Black ne se comportait pas comme devrait le faire un prisonnier, il ne s'écrasait pas devant l'autorité. On pouvait croire que c'était le cas de beaucoup de détenus, et pourtant, il ne s'agissait en vérité que d'une poignée. La majorité comprenait rapidement que pour pouvoir sortir d'Azkaban, ils devaient faire bonne figure et surtout, ne provoquer personne. Mais Black s'en foutait, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne ressortirait sûrement pas d'ici. Il avait pris pour 40 ans ferme, très peu survivaient jusque là, et si par chance il y arrivait, sa famille le tuerait à l'instant même où il poserait un pied à l'extérieur. Alors, s'écraser devant un garde-chiourme, il en était hors de question. Surtout devant ce connard de Rodulphus Lestranges, qui méritait, de son avis, la torture la plus terrible.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?** cracha Sirius.

Lestranges avait fermé la porte de la salle des douches, puis s'était rapproché de lui, jusqu'à se mettre totalement en face, avec un mètre seulement séparant les deux hommes. Il n'avait pas son sourire méprisant aux lèvres, ce sourire qu'il prenait à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Sirius Black ou Severus Rogue. Non, cette fois-ci, il semblait énervé, dur, et peut-être un peu soucieux. Ce qui détonnait totalement avec le personnage. Sirius devinait aisément la raison de l'état du gardien, et ricanait intérieurement, parce qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille, et que c'était le bon moment de l'exploiter. Mais avant, il décida de laisser parler Lestranges, qui grogna férocement :

 **\- Vous voulez quoi à Rabastan ? Il a rejoint Malefoy et ses toutous, et j'sais que toi et ton Potter vous êtes derrière tout ça !**

 **\- Et alors ?** répliqua Sirius d'une voix moqueuse. **T'as peur pour ton p'tit frère ?**

 **\- J'sais pas c'que vous voulez, mais j'sais qu'y s'prépare un truc. Et j'te le dis, sale chien...** gronda Lestranges en se rapprochant lentement du prisonnier. **Si vous touchez à Rabastan, j'vous bute tous.**

 **\- Tu crois que ça m'fait peur, connard ?** ricana Sirius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux brillants, agressifs, défiant le gardien-chef de le frapper à nouveau, et de lui donner une autre bonne raison de s'en prendre à son petit-frère.

 **\- Putain, ça t'a pas suffit que j'te pète un doigt ?! T'en veux encore ?**

D'un bond, Rodulphus était juste devant Sirius et lui assénait un violent coup dans le ventre, qui fit se tordre l'italien, le souffle coupé par la puissance du poing. Pourtant, malgré la douleur, Sirius se redressa et sourit mauvaisement à son ennemi. Il était fort, il pouvait encaisser. Et puis surtout, la souffrance l'accompagnait depuis quelques jours maintenant, avec son doigt cassé qui lui envoyait des décharges de douleur toutes les secondes, sans répit.

 **\- T'sais c'qu'on a prévu ?** persifla Sirius, son visage fendu d'un sourire perfide. **On va lui faire la même chose que c'que tu faisais à Rogue ! On va tous le baiser jusqu'à c'qu'il crève !**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

Deuxième coup au ventre, plus violent encore. Sirius se plia en deux, ses jambes flagellèrent et il tomba à genoux. Essoufflé, tremblant de douleur, il se releva difficilement, et se campa sur ses pieds, refusant de laisser transparaître sur son visage une quelconque souffrance. Gardant ce sourire malveillant, celui du diable en personne, il enchaîna d'une voix graveleuse :

 **\- Et tu sais qui va lui passer dessus en premier ? Zabini ! Paraît que c'est l'meilleur pour ce genre de truc, il va tellement lui défoncer le cul que ton p'tit frère va devenir une vraie chienne et qu'il en redemandera !**

Troisième coup. Puis encore un, et un autre. Toujours au ventre, toujours au même endroit. La douleur était si forte que les jambes de Sirius ne pouvaient plus le porter, et il s'écroula, retenu par le T-shirt par la poigne de Lestranges qui continua de le frapper plus sauvagement à chaque fois, ses yeux fous tournant dans ses orbites et de la bave aux lèvres. Ce n'était plus la colère qui habitait le gardien-chef, mais la haine, si profonde qu'il enfonçait son poing dans le ventre de Sirius encore et encore, lui arrachant des grognements de souffrance. D'un coup, il s'arrêta, et le lâcha, écœuré. Sirius tomba à genoux par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras autour de son ventre pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Le front contre le sol froid, son corps prit de soubresauts. Rodulphus, fier de lui, l'observait de toute sa hauteur, pensant que le prisonnier pleurait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger éclat de rire, suivit de plusieurs autres. Le rire hystérique de Sirius Black envahit la salle des douches.

Sirius se redressa, ne pouvant empêcher une grimace douloureuse de déformer ses traits, mais son fou-rire persistant, effrayant. Il cracha du sang par terre, il s'était mordu la langue. Et puis, entre deux rires, il dit :

 **\- Tu veux m'tuer ? Putain, mais fait-le ! C'est pas ça qui va empêcher Zabini d'enculer ton p'tit frère adoré ! J'aurai ma vengeance, connard, et Severus aussi ! Et tu peux rien faire contre ça !** _ _ **Hai perso**__ _ **!**_

Tremblant de rage, Lestranges balança violemment son pied au visage de Sirius, qui s'effondra de nouveau par terre, toujours hurlant d'un rire terrifiant. Il était fou, complètement fou. Ils étaient tous fous ici.

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de nouvelles de son père, depuis 4 jours déjà. Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de Neville Longdubat, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Et, puisqu'il n'était pas repassé devant le juge, cela signifiait que le dealer était encore en vie. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle, tant il voulait le voir mort. Mais si Longdubat passait l'arme à gauche et que ses hommes l'apprenaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors Lucius serait immédiatement torturé et découpé en morceaux.

Il se trouvait dans une impasse, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas sauver son père, parce qu'il était coincé ici et que de toute manière, il ne savait pas où envoyer ses hommes pour le chercher. Le dealer n'était plus dans l'enceinte de la prison, sûrement souffrait-il dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Drago était totalement bloqué, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il en devenait de plus en plus irritable à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient et qu'il ne savait toujours rien. Une tornade. Les autres détenus de l'unité H l'évitaient à présent, et Nott s'était planqué dans un coin, craignant que la colère du blond ne le fasse changer d'avis et qu'il se décide à le tuer, finalement. Les seuls qui ne fuyaient pas Malefoy étaient Flint, qui restait son bras droit, et étrangement, Potter. Drago se demandait d'ailleurs si ce dernier n'était finalement pas un peu masochiste, parce qu'il lui semblait que plus il était en colère et brutal, plus le brun prenait de plaisir. Drago ne s'en plaignait pas cependant, comment pourrait-il. Les fesses de Potter était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

Même Blaise Zabini semblait le fuir, préférant s'acoquiner avec le clan Potter, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec son jeune amant, Ron Weasley. Drago ne supportait pas le roukmout, trop innocent, trop fragile. Il semblait inatteignable, d'ailleurs, il avait la particularité d'être le seul à ne pas avoir été affecté par Azkaban, semblait-il. Parce qu'Azkaban, c'était un enfer terrible, et cette prison bouffait les hommes jusqu'à la moelle, elle les transformait en monstre jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. N'importe qui souffrait ici, puis faisait souffrir quelqu'un. Même le simple voleur d'orange se transformait en tueur, et ce, simplement en ayant passé quelques mois ici. Mais pas Ron Weasley. Lui ne changeait pas, il avait su rester totalement innocent. Peut-être était-il si protégé que la saleté d'Azkaban ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

Autre chose qui énervait Malefoy, c'était le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul type de tout le pénitencier à ne pas avoir envie de se faire le jeune rouquin. Bien sûr, Drago n'était de toute manière pas homosexuel, mais il fallait avouer que ces derniers temps, il couchait exclusivement avec un homme. La prison avait tendance à faire cet effet là, parce que le sexe était important pour l'être humain. Alors très souvent, les plus hétéros des détenus se retrouvaient la bite dans le cul de leur collègue de cellule. Et visiblement, le cul le plus convoité de l'unité H, et peut-être même de tout Azkaban, était celui de Ron Weasley. Peut-être parce qu'il appartenait à Zabini... Non, il fallait que Drago soit honnête : le jeune roukmout était mignon. Une belle gueule, de belles fesses, des yeux magnifiques... Mais son côté candide était si irritant ! Tout le monde semblait bander devant ses rougissements et sa bouille d'ange, mais pas Drago. Lui voulait le frapper. Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, si le roukmout n'avait pas eu autant d'importance pour son ami italien. Il avait fait une promesse, et un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole. A contre cœur, Drago protégeait le roukmout, et ce dernier sortirait d'Azkaban vivant.

Toujours était-il que Drago n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, la colère embuant son cerveau. Il bouillonnait, pensant à son père encore et encore, au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il se retrouvait à tourner en rond dans sa cellule, frappant parfois le mur, maudissant Dumbledore et le Premier Ministre pour avoir interdit la clope dans leur unité. Il en aurait vraiment eu besoin, parce qu'il se sentait devenir fou. Sans solution, il se sentait acculé, et détestait ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que Longdubat revienne de l'hôpital, pour l'obliger à lui avouer où il planquait son père. Et pour le moment, il devait penser à autre chose.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait organisé une réunion dans sa cellule. Il avait fait appelé Potter, Flint, Zabini, Severus et Black, pour parler du cas Lestranges. Puisque toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son père, Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution pour tuer le petit-frère. Drago avait bien observé le maton en chef de l'unité H, ainsi que l'ambiance pesante de la prison. Tout le monde était sous tension. D'un côté, Krum, prisonnier et chef de clan à l'unité D, était énervé que le clan Malefoy lui ait pris un de ses meilleurs éléments. Il rongeait son frein, mais il allait très certainement attaquer prochainement. Ensuite, le gardien-chef, Rodulphus, semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Cela, Drago l'avait compris en voyant Sirius Black débarquer dans sa cellule en boitillant, les lèvres enflées comme s'il s'était reçu un violent coup au visage, et se tenant le ventre de sa main valide. Le grand-frère Lestranges s'était très certainement de nouveau attaqué à lui, et Drago craignait qu'il décide de s'en prendre ensuite à Severus.

Ils devaient donc trouver une solution, s'organiser, et se mettre à l'œuvre dans les prochains jours. Il n'y avait plus le choix. Aussi, dans la cellule que partageait Malefoy et Zabini, tous étaient silencieux, et réfléchissaient. C'était peut-être la première fois que les deux clans ennemis étaient réunis dans une même pièce sans faire d'esclandre. Potter était debout, près de l'entrée de la cellule, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur le blond, assis sur l'une des deux chaises de la cellule. Sur l'autre se trouvait Flint, les bras croisés, et une lueur de folie dans le regard, que Drago connaissait bien. Elle se pointait quand son ami Marcus prévoyait un plan bien sanglant, la plupart du temps une tuerie. Posté sur le lit du haut, les jambes ballantes, Blaise Zabini se regardait les ongles avec nonchalance, l'air de se foutre totalement de ce qui se tramait. Tout le contraire de son cousin Sirius Black, à côté de lui, se passant frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux gras retombants devant ses yeux. Il avait la mâchoire de travers, conséquence de ses lèvres enflées très douloureuses, dues au coup de pied envoyé par Rodulphus Lestranges quelques heures plus tôt. Enfin, dans un coin de la cellule, proche de la cuvette des toilettes, se trouvait Severus Rogue, indéchiffrable comme toujours, et une profonde lassitude, mêlée de mépris, collée à son visage.

 **\- On fait quoi, alors ?** demanda une nouvelle fois Malefoy, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître son stress.

Il ne se comprenait plus. Il n'était pas homme à avoir peur, normalement, bien au contraire. Il insufflait la frayeur rien que par son nom. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Il avait les Lestranges contre lui, potentiellement le clan Krum, et surtout, son esprit, si stratège et froid d'habitude, était accaparé ailleurs, loin, cherchant où pouvait se trouver son père. C'était insupportable, l'incertitude.

 **\- Faut qu'ce connard souffre.** annonça gravement Sirius, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits à cause de ses lèvres enflées. **On l'tabasse avant de le buter.**

 **\- On fait ça où ?** questionna Harry.

 **\- Faut faire ça dans une pièce commune à tout l'monde, vu qu'c'est un gars de l'unité D**. dit Flint, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. **C'est soit dans les cuisines, soit dans la salle de sport.**

 **\- J'peux avoir la salle de sport.** affirma Drago. **Y'aura pas de problèmes, j'vais voir ça avec les garde-chiourmes qui sont avec moi.**

Il sourit à son compagnon de toujours, fier de voir qu'ils fonctionnaient toujours aussi bien ensemble. A l'extérieur, ils travaillaient très bien, et avaient organisé énormément de plan pour le père de Drago, ou pour leur propre compte. Et jusqu'à leurs arrestations, tout avait toujours très bien marché. De son côté, Potter nota que c'était la première fois que Malefoy parlait de son influence sur certains gardiens de la prison, et ce dit que cette trêve entre leurs deux clans les avait vraiment rapprochés, si le blond commençait à se dévoiler et à étaler ses atouts sans réfléchir.

 **\- C'est moi qui l'tabasse.** annonça Zabini, se mêlant enfin à la conversation. Puis, il pointa sa joue encore un peu violette du coup de Rabastan, et cracha : **J'veux ma vengeance. Potter est d'accord.**

 **\- ''Potter est...''** répéta Drago à voix basse, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, il grogna, ses yeux glacials fixant le métis : **Zabini, va falloir qu'on cause après.**

 _ **-** **Cos'ho fatto** **?**_ s'étonna Blaise.

Drago l'ignora, et récapitula, les mains posées à plat sur la table :

 **\- Bon, Zab' tabasse Rabastan dans la salle de sport. J'suppose que c'est toi qui l'butes aussi ?**

 **\- Non. C'est moi. J'm'en charge.** grogna Sirius d'un ton sans appel, en levant la main pour être sûr que tout le monde autour de lui l'avait compris malgré ses lèvres enflées qui l'empêchaient de s'exprimer convenablement.

 **\- Ok. Sev', t'y seras aussi ?** demanda le blond en se tournant vers le détenu.

Ce dernier hocha gravement la tête, l'air de n'avoir qu'une envie : retourner dans sa cellule pour pouvoir être seul. Il ne supportait pas les gens, alors être à 6 dans un si petit endroit, c'était tout simplement horrible. Drago continua :

 **\- Ça marche. Vous serez 3 dans la salle. Pas plus, faut pas attirer l'attention. Zab' et Black s'occupent de Rabastan. On fait quoi du corps après ?**

 **\- J'ai eu une idée !** s'exclama Marcus en ricanant et en se frottant les mains. **Faut qu'on jette son putain d'corps en plein dans la salle TV. Que tout le monde voit c'connard. Comme ça, on verra la réaction du putain d'maton. Ça va être l'explosion en direct mon pote, il va pas supporter. Mais celui qui fait ça, qui va balancer le corps du p'tit frère, il va crever, c'est sûr, le Lestranges va l'buter, et salement. Faut qu'on prenne un type, n'importe qui. Qu'on en sacrifie un.**

 **\- On a qu'à prendre Nott !** proposa rapidement Harry, tout joyeux d'un coup, voyant là une occasion de régler un autre de ses problèmes.

 **-** _ **Certo**_ **!** renchérit Blaise, tout aussi enthousiaste. **J'vote pour ! Le** _ **schiavo**_ **, il vit depuis trop longtemps.**

 **\- On verra.** apaisa Drago **. J'vais y réfléchir.**

Puis, d'un geste de la main, il annonça que cette réunion se terminait. Sans plus attendre, Severus alla à grande enjambée vers sa propre cellule. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil lubrique en direction du blond, puis sortit, suivi par Black, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cellule de Potter pour y faire un débriefing au reste du clan. Drago se releva de la chaise, et d'un pas lent, quitta sa cellule pour aller s'accouder à la balustrade, juste en face. De cette place, il pouvait voir pratiquement toute l'unité. S'il baissait les yeux, il avait une parfaite vision de la talle TV, ainsi que du bureau des matons placé à côté de l'entrée de l'unité. Sinon, il n'avait qu'à regarder autour de lui, pour y voir toutes les cellules. Celle de Potter se trouvait juste en face de la sienne, mais pour y aller, il fallait faire le tour de l'unité. Malefoy se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y était jamais entré, dans cette cellule. Il devait vite y remédier, et fouiller un peu.

Drago sentit du mouvement à ses côtés, mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait qui venait de le rejoindre. Marcus Flint se plaça à sa droite, les mains posées sur la rambarde en métal, jetant un regard suffisant aux prisonniers en bas. A sa gauche, Blaise Zabini, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire pervers et narcissique aux lèvres. Tous les trois, ainsi postés, surplombant l'unité Hogwart, semblaient avoir tous les pouvoirs. C'était très certainement le cas. Malefoy regarda les autres détenus d'un œil méprisant. Ils semblaient si petits, si faibles, par rapport à lui. Il dirigeait tout, l'unité lui appartenait. Même les gardiens étaient sous son contrôle. Et bientôt, il aurait éliminé le seul problème, à savoir Rodulphus Lestranges, en lui montrant, à lui aussi, qui était le véritable boss d'Azkaban. Il était arrogant, il le savait, tout comme les deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient raison de l'être, ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus dans cette prison. Flint, le fou furieux, le castagneur, qu'il ne fallait emmerder pour rien au monde, au risque de se réveiller démembré le lendemain. Zabini, le violeur, craint de tous, qui avait poussé au suicide plusieurs prisonniers parce qu'il humiliait de la pire des manières, et qui n'hésitait pas à tuer à mains nues s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Malefoy, qui glaçait le sang avec sa seule présence, et que personne n'osait provoquer, effrayé de savoir ce que le terrifiant blond pourrait bien faire. Ils étaient dans le même clan, et ensemble, ils étaient invincibles. Accoudés à la balustrade, ils étaient imposants, impressionnants, et personne n'osait lever la tête dans leur direction. Ils régnaient en maîtres.

Les yeux rivés vers ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire, Malefoy annonça à ses deux compagnons :

 **\- Faut que j'vous dise. J'vais m'tirer d'ici. J'vais aller chercher mon père.**

 **\- Tu veux t'échapper d'Azkaban ?** s'étonna Zabini.

 **\- Ouais. J'ai pas l'choix. Vous pouvez venir avec moi, si vous voulez.**

Marcus ricana, puis posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, l'air profondément heureux :

 **\- Bordel Dray', j'sais pas comment tu comptes réussir ce putain d'exploit, mais bien sûr que j'viens avec toi mon pote ! J'reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin ! Et j'te jure, on va le retrouver ce connard de Lucius !**

Malefoy lui sourit en retour, content que son ami de toujours le suive. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse en être autrement. Il lui envoya une tape dans le dos, son moral remontant lentement mais sûrement. Avec Flint à ses côtés à l'extérieur, il savait qu'ils allaient retrouver son père, et vivre une belle vie, heureux et riches. Très riches.

Puis, Drago se tourna vers le métis, et demanda :

 **\- Et toi Zab' ? Ça te dit ?**

Blaise resta silencieux un instant, l'air perdu, son sourire ayant laissé la place à un air sérieux et profond. Les yeux rivés en bas, fixant un point précis dans la salle TV, il soupira, et répondit d'une voix affectée et pourtant déterminée comme jamais il ne l'avait été :

 **\- Je reste ici. Je reste avec lui.**

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, se demandant pendant une petite seconde de qui pouvait bien parler l'italien. Et l'évidence lui revint, et au final, il n'était pas surpris de la réponse de son ami. Blaise, les yeux baissés, fixait en fait Ron Weasley, assit autour d'une des nombreuses tables de la salle TV, semblant écouter attentivement Harry Potter. Drago darda lui aussi son regard froid et méprisant vers le rouquin, et questionna, même s'il savait très bien que le métis ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision :

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- J'ai jamais été aussi sûr. C'est lui ma vie, maintenant.** _ **Lui è la mia famiglia** **.**_

Drago hocha la tête, déçu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Blaise, parce qu'étrangement, l'italien était tombé amoureux. Tant amoureux qu'il semblait pouvoir tout entreprendre pour le rouquin, quitte à laisser passer une chance de s'échapper de cet Enfer. Blaise semblait capable de mourir pour Weasley, et aux yeux de Drago, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Le blond se retourna vers ses deux amis, tournant le dos à la salle TV, et, prenant automatiquement sa posture et voix de chef de clan, froide, calculatrice, arrogante, leur intima rapidement :

 **\- Zab', c'que t'as fait tout à l'heure, tu refais jamais ça. Si tu prévois un truc, c'est à moi que t'en parles, pas à Potter. Pigé ? Toi Marcus, j'veux que tu surveilles Black. Tu restes avec lui, avec la trêve ça va passer. T'as vu comme moi que quelqu'un lui a pété la gueule, et j'suis sûr que c'est le maton-en-chef. Faut plus que ça arrive, j'veux pas que Black nous claque entre les mains avant qu'tout ça se termine, c'est sa putain de vengeance. On est bon ?**

Les deux acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête, et le blond retourna dans sa cellule. Il avait besoin de se reposer quelques instants, et de réfléchir aux semaines à venir, qui promettaient d'être violentes et difficiles.

* * *

 **\- Dégage merdeux ! Putain t'es dégueulasse !** cracha un Flint moqueur à la gueule de Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

Ce dernier s'éloigna en titubant, sonné de la violence avec laquelle le prisonnier aux dents de travers venait de lui répondre. Pourtant, Justin n'avait pas été agressif, plutôt le contraire. En fait, le drogué se sentait de plus en plus seul, et cette solitude, compilée à la maladie qui le rongeait chaque jour, l'avait amené à une sorte de dépression nerveuse qui ne le quittait plus. Il se donnait l'impression d'avoir baissé les bras, et de ne plus combattre le virus du SIDA qui coulait dans ses veines. Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas, lui qui avait toujours été un battant, tant à l'extérieur que depuis les 15 ans qu'il se trouvait à Azkaban. Il s'était battu contre les accusations de pédophilie qui l'avaient envoyé en prison, il s'était battu contre la drogue autant qu'il le pouvait, contre les autres taulards qui voulaient lui refaire le portrait chaque fois qu'ils apprenaient pourquoi il avait été condamné. Puis, il s'était battu contre le SIDA, autant qu'il pouvait le faire. A présent, tout s'écroulait autour de lui, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à une loque humaine. Justin Flinch-Fletchley avait perdu énormément de poids, son teint était cireux, ses joues creuses, et il peinait à présent à marcher sans s'aider des murs, qu'il soit sous l'emprise de drogue ou non.

Esseulé et dépressif, Justin s'était senti d'autant plus mal suite au rejet de Théodore Nott. Il pensait pourtant que ce dernier, qui se trouvait dans un état (physique et très certainement mental) proche du sien, aurait été d'accord pour qu'ils se soutiennent entre eux. Visiblement, Justin n'avait pas assez suivi les actes s'étant déroulés dans l'unité H, puisqu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Nott ne faisait plus partie du clan Malefoy.

Alors, Justin venait de tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois, en demandant à Marcus Flint, bras-droit et homme à tout faire de Drago Malefoy, s'il pouvait rejoindre leur camp. Pour cela, Justin avait fait l'effort de ne pas se shooter de la matinée, afin d'être un minimum présentable, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre sa peau qui partait en lambeaux, et contre ces cernes énormes qui lui bouffaient le visage. Et à sa demande, Flint avait simplement ricané. Et quand Justin s'était approché de lui d'une démarche incertaine, pour tenter de le convaincre, Flint avait pratiquement bondi en arrière avant de l'insulter et de lui cracher au visage. Levant son poing, le prisonnier brun, que la rage et le dégoût faisaient trembler, lui avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas ''d'une putain de tafiole pédophile'' dans son clan, et qu'il ne devait pas approcher plus, sous peine de se faire tabasser. Sous le choc devant tant de violence, Justin était resté figé, la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées. Flint avait alors ricané d'autant plus, avant de se tourner vers Sirius Black qui se tenait non loin et qui avait assisté à toute la scène, et de lui dire : « J'peux pas lui casser la gueule, ça m'dégoûte trop un mec comme ça ! J'y touche pas, j'veux pas chopper d'la merde juste parce que ce putain de pédophile s'est fait tellement enculé qu'il a attrapé l'SIDA ! » **.** Puis, Marcus Flint avait éclaté de rire, en compagnie de Black qui semblait trouver l'homme très drôle. Enfin, Flint avait ordonné à Justin Flinch-Fletchley de se barrer, et ce dernier retourna à sa cellule, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une dose qui fera partir ses idées noires.

Flint ne le regarda pas partir, se contentant de retourner à son occupation, à savoir jouer tranquillement aux cartes contre Sirius Black. Malefoy lui avait demandé de surveiller l'italien, et même si ça l'emmerdait pas mal, il ne contredisait jamais les ordres de son boss, ainsi, depuis la veille, il suivait Black partout, montrant au gardien-chef Lestranges que le prisonnier n'était pas seul et qu'il valait mieux ne plus l'attaquer. Cela semblait fonctionner, puisqu'il Rodulphus Lestranges se tenait éloigné de son punching-ball préféré.

Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas, et ils ne faisaient pas partie du même clan. Pourtant, ils s'étaient assez vite rendu compte qu'ils aimaient le poker et les paris tous les deux. Ça faisait passer le temps, et leur permettait de se contenir pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge pour un mot de travers. Et puis, en ce temps de trêve, les clans Malefoy et Potter se mélangeaient, en grande partie grâce à Zabini et Ron. L'italien ne lâchait plus son roukmout d'une semelle, et ce, malgré la grande protection à laquelle il avait droit. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois depuis le début de la trêve que Blaise Zabini s'éloignait de Ron Weasley, car il avait été appelé au parloir. Sa mère et son petit-frère étaient venus le voir aujourd'hui. Quand le métis leur avait dit, Flint avait cru voir une lueur de tristesse passer dans le regard de Black, avant d'être très vite remplacée par sa nonchalance italienne. Il ne s'était pas attardé dessus, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Marcus vit le plus jeune de Weasley partir en direction de la laverie. Il gardait toujours un œil sur lui, le surveillant plus que lui-même. C'était devenu comme instinctif de toujours savoir où se trouvait le roukmout. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation : en fait, Ronald Weasley était extrêmement protégé. Potter, Malefoy, Zabini, Black, Charlie Weasley, et lui-même épiaient chacun de ses faits et gestes, s'assurant qu'il reste en vie. Ce qui, pour des hommes vivants dans un pénitencier, était totalement exceptionnel.

 **\- Et merde.** gronda Sirius, posant ses cartes à plat sur la table d'un geste rageur.

L'italien était tendu au possible et fixait quelque chose à sa droite. Suivant son regard, Flint remarqua au loin Ernie MacMillan et deux autres écossais se diriger vers la laverie. Marcus vérifia alors dans la salle TV, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que Ron Weasley n'y était pas, et qu'il se trouvait sûrement encore dans la laverie. Soudainement, Flint bondit sur ses pieds et annonça précipitamment à Black :

 **\- Il va s'en prendre au roukmout ! Zab' lui a cassé la gueule y'a longtemps, y va se venger ! Faut qu'on y'aille !**

Sirius acquiesça, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle son cousin avait tabassé l'écossais. Mais il savait une chose : s'il l'avait fait il y a longtemps, alors il l'avait sûrement plus que tabassé. Violé par Zabini, MacMillan avait une très bonne raison de vouloir s'en prendre au rouquin, et ils devaient empêcher ça. D'un pas rapide et inquiétant, les deux prisonniers se dirigèrent en direction de la laverie. Sur leurs visages, on pouvait lire une détermination mauvaise, qui fit s'écarter de leur passage les faibles détenus. En croisant leurs regards, on y voyait de la colère, et aussi de l'excitation. Quelqu'un allait très probablement mourir.

Flint donna un coup de pied à la porte de la laverie, la faisant se heurter au mur dans un bruit terrible et fracassant. Surpris de l'interruption, les trois écossais sursautèrent et se retournèrent, faisant face aux nouveaux arrivants. Les deux suiveurs écossais tressaillir en voyant qui venaient de les déranger, mais MacMillan ne se démonta pas, restant de marbre, ses yeux bleus osant fusiller Flint et Black. A ses pieds, Ron était allongé sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, la respiration saccadé. Visiblement, il avait eu le temps de se prendre des coups. Black le remarqua, et grogna :

 **-** _ **Cazzo**_ **, Blaise va nous tuer ! Ils l'ont abîmé !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, l'écossais ?** soupira Flint, comme s'il se trouvait devant un enfant capricieux. **C'est l'roukmout de Zabini ! Tu veux crever, c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est ma vengeance !** cria presque MacMillan en serrant les poings, bouillonnant de rage d'avoir été interrompu. **Ça vous concerne pas, c'est entre le rital et moi ! Ce connard s'en est pris à moi, il m'a humilié !**

 **\- Tu veux buter Weasley ?** demanda Flint, presque étonné de l'aplomb d'Ernie MacMillan, qui devait bien se douter qu'il était parti en mission suicide.

 **\- Non non !** rétorqua rapidement l'écossais en levant les mains devant lui, en signe d'apaisement. **J'vais pas l'tuer ! Écoutez, j'le tabasse, il nous suce la queue, et on vous le laisse ! Ok ? On peut s'arranger ! J'l'oblige à vous faire une pipe aussi, et ça reste entre nous !**

Flint ricana et s'approcha doucement, l'air de trouver la situation foncièrement amusante. Le ton suppliant de MacMillan était jouissif. Il jeta un œil vers Ron, qui s'était relevé sur ses genoux, une grimace de douleur tordant ses traits. Merde, il avait morflé. Sentant que Black s'était rapproché lui aussi de la scène, se postant à sa droite, il tourna le visage vers lui et demanda, sur le ton de la conversation :

 **\- J'm'en occupe ou tu veux t'en charger ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi faire.** rétorqua Black, un sourire mauvais en coin, effrayant, de celui qui le faisait terriblement ressembler à Zabini. **J'ai vraiment besoin de casser des gueules.**

 **\- Moi aussi mec, ça fait longtemps !**

 **\- J'me suis fait passé à tabac par un type qu'on peut pas toucher.** insista Sirius. **J'ai priorité.**

 **\- Tu m'dois le prochain.** céda Flint, clairement attristé d'avoir perdu une occasion de se défouler. **Tirez-vous.** ordonna-t-il sèchement aux deux autres écossais qui étaient restés silencieux tout ce temps et qui tremblaient d'appréhension.

Sans se concerter, ils obéirent et se précipitèrent en dehors de la laverie, sous le cri de MacMillan qui tenta vainement de les obliger à rester. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva seul face aux deux prédateurs, et comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Sans qu'il le voit venir, Sirius Black bondit devant lui et lui asséna un puissant coup dans le ventre, avant de répéter l'opération plusieurs fois. Hurlant de douleur, Ernie se retrouva rapidement plaqué au sol, avec Sirius à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de se débattre et le frappant violemment au visage sans interruption. Sa mâchoire craqua dans un bruit sinistre, MacMillan hurla. Autour de lui, le sang giclait, et au dessus Sirius Black riait aux éclats en le battant plus férocement, attaquant son visage, ses épaules. Il lui explosa le nez, et un rire aigu traversa ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, ses cheveux tombaient devant, il avait l'air d'un fou.

Pendant ce temps, Flint s'était rapproché de Ron Weasley, et l'avait éloigné de la scène en le traînant vers le fond de la salle sans aucune précaution. Il lui ordonna de se tenir debout, et lui tourna autour lentement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune tâche de sang ou potentielle hémorragie. Ensuite, il se plaça juste devant lui, très proche, pinça son visage entre ses doigts, et inspecta ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses dents, pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Pour Ron, cette scène sonna comme un déjà vu, et il se fit la réflexion que c'était la deuxième fois que Flint le sauvait.

 **\- Ils t'ont fait quoi ?** grogna Marcus.

Ron le fixa étrangement, surpris. La question pouvait laisser croire à une certaine inquiétude, et pourtant, le ton employé démontrait tout le contraire, Flint se foutait totalement de son état. Il semblait presque lui en vouloir d'avoir à le surveiller.

 **\- Rien, c'est bon.** bougonna Ron en se libérant de l'emprise de Flint, qui commençait à lui faire mal en retenant ainsi son visage.

 **\- Putain de roukmout !** maugréa Flint. **Écoute, ton putain de mec nous a ordonné de te surveiller, alors si il te retrouve avec la gueule en sang ou une côte cassée, c'est moi qui prend, d'accord ? Donc tu m'dis ce que les putains d'écossais t'ont fait, pour que j'rassure Zabini ! Tu piges ?**

Le jeune rouquin acquiesça rapidement, et marmonna :

 **\- Ils m'ont un peu tabassé, ça va. J'vais même pas avoir de marques.**

Flint le regarda de haut en bas, méprisant, puis lui agrippa le bras gauche et le força à le suivre. Ils passèrent devant Sirius, qui continuait de frapper un MacMillan à présent inconscient. Marcus s'arrêta à son niveau, et gronda :

 **\- C'est bon Black. On se tire.**

Sirius se releva, les mains en sang et un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, puis les suivit. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de se défouler, et frapper quelqu'un était une des seules distractions d'Azkaban. Personne ne fit de remarques quand l'étrange trio ressortit de la laverie. Harry Potter se contenta simplement de faire un signe à Ron pour qu'il le rejoigne, préférant tout de même que le jeune rouquin soit à ses côtés plutôt qu'à ceux de Flint.

Ce dernier, une fois débarrassé de Weasley, décida de retourner dans sa cellule. Il était excité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que de voir l'écossais se faire casser la gueule y était pour quelque chose, ou alors ce qu'il avait suggéré avant. Il était vrai qu'imaginer le jeune Ronald en train de lui sucer la queue, à lui et à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à la laverie à ce moment-là, était une vision plus que bandante. Oui, c'était sûrement cela qui l'avait excité, et à présent, il avait besoin de se détendre. Il monta les marches de l'unité H rapidement, et se dirigea vers la cellule qu'il partageait avec Adrian Pucey, sachant qu'il y serait très certainement. Ce qui ne manqua pas, mais Flint grogna en remarquant que Thomas était en compagnie du jeune détenu. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose contre ce black.

Sans bruit, il se rapprocha de sa cellule, où les deux prisonniers semblaient en grande conversation. Dean Thomas murmurait quelque chose à Pucey en faisant de grands gestes, avec un air profondément sérieux, et le plus jeune le fixait désespéré, ses grands yeux écarquillés en bougeant frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite. Le grand noir posa alors sa main sur celle de Pucey, dans une optique sûrement réconfortante. Alors qu'il était tout près, Flint entendit Thomas chuchoter :

 **\- Mais si tu peux le faire ! J'crois en toi, mon pote !**

 **\- Non, je...**

 **\- C'est la seule solution. Ça sera facile, j'te promets.**

 **\- Dégage de ma cellule, sale négro !** cracha Marcus en déboulant, coupant court à la conversation et faisant sursauter les deux autres prisonniers.

 **\- Va te faire foutre connard, tu m'insultes encore une fois...** menaça Dean en se relevant et sans finir sa phrase, parce que sa colère suffisait à sous-entendre la pire des tortures.

 **\- Tire-toi, ou j'te pète les dents.** répondit simplement Flint.

Après un dernier regard vers Pucey que Marcus ne sut comment interpréter, le noir sortit enfin. Sans attendre plus, Flint se tourna vers le jeune détenu, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, évitant son regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembloter. Flint se lécha les lèvres, son excitation ne l'ayant pas quitté, et questionna perfidement :

 **\- C'est quoi c'qui va être facile ? Non, en fait, j'm'en bas les couilles. Enlève ton futal et fous toi sur le lit, j'ai une putain d'envie de te baiser !**

* * *

 **- _Ciao tesoro mio ! Come va ?_** s'exclama doucement Zabini en s'asseyant sur la chaise prévue pour les prisonniers venant au parloir.

En face de lui, seulement séparé d'une vitre incassable et censée résister aux balles, se trouvaient sa mère Elena, et son petit-frère, Lito. Blaise avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avait pas vu, et se rendait à présent pleinement compte d'à quel point ils lui manquaient. C'était atroce de ne plus les voir tous les jours, de ne plus entendre la voix de Lito dès le réveil. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce genre de chose quand il était encore à l'extérieur, parce que c'était habituel. Mais à présent, après plus d'un an passé à Azkaban, il voyait combien les petites choses banales du quotidien faisaient parties de lui. C'est en sentant cette boule au fond de sa poitrine, en voyant le visage radieux de son petit-frère, que Zabini se détesta d'avoir refusé l'offre de Malefoy. S'il le voulait, il pouvait s'évader du pénitencier et rejoindre sa famille, peut-être retourner en Italie, ou alors partir loin avec juste son frère. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire au blond.

Mais Blaise savait aussi qu'il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait Ron, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. C'était aussi simple que cela, et il n'avait pas à réfléchir pour savoir qu'il prenait une bonne décision. Parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour Ron. Il ne savait pas à quel moment le jeune rouquin était devenu tellement important pour lui, au point qu'il en abandonne sa liberté. Mais il s'en fichait, finalement, parce que ressentir ce genre de sentiment était fabuleux, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

 **- _Fratellone_** _ **!**_ s'écria Lito, un sourire tout en dents lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Il avait une bouille adorable, avec ses joues rondes d'enfant et ses yeux pétillants. A 11 ans, il gardait encore un air totalement mignon, qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui. Pourtant, il grandissait à vu d'œil, et Blaise le trouvait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un peu plus grand, un peu plus sérieux. Il était fier de lui.

 _(Comme la dernière fois, les dialogues sont en français, mais en fait ils parlent italiens.)_

 **\- Comment tu vas, mon fils ?** questionna sa mère, toujours inquiète de le savoir en prison.

 **\- Je suis pas mort, donc ça va !** plaisanta Blaise.

Mais au lieu de faire rire sa mère, elle s'offusqua et le réprimanda d'une voix chevrotante :

 **\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant ton frère ! Mon Dieu Blaise, tu sais que j'ai peur pour toi !**

 **\- Je vais bien, maman. Je te jure.** tempéra l'italien en lançant un clin d'œil à son petit-frère, qui l'observait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ça lui faisait tellement du bien de voir qu'il était toujours le héros de Lito, malgré l'éloignement imposé que causait la prison et les nouvelles lois du Ministère. C'était une torture pour lui de ne pas les voir plus souvent, mais il devait faire avec. Il n'avait pas le choix. Seulement, il avait à présent peur que Lito l'oublie plus rapidement encore, s'il ne le voyait qu'une toute petite fois par mois. Il craignait le jour où sa mère arriverait au parloir seule, et lui dirait que Lito ne voulait pas venir parce qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Blaise avait croisé bon nombre de prisonniers qui avait vécu cet abandon, et il n'en voulait pas. Heureusement, Lito semblait bien loin de cet état, puisqu'il déblatérait à présent avec enthousiasme sur sa vie à l'extérieur, s'attardant sur des détails qui attendrissaient les deux adultes. Blaise l'écoutait attentivement, imprimant sa voix encore fluette dans son esprit. Et il jetait régulièrement des regards vers sa mère.

Elle semblait aller mieux, elle était moins maigre, avait les traits moins tirés. Elena Zabini avait semblé si fatiguée les premiers mois de l'emprisonnement de son fils, ne pouvant plus dormir convenablement. Avoir un de ses deux fils en prison, c'était terriblement douloureux. Pourtant, la mère de Blaise était une femme magnifique, qui l'était restée malgré les cernes et la perte de poids. La plus belle femme du monde.

 **\- Et puis j'ai plus d'amoureuse ! Sybille, en fait elle a déménagé et j'ai même pas pleuré ! Mais j'étais triste quand même, parce que...**

 **\- J'voulais te parler de ça, Lito.** coupa précipitamment Blaise, sentant que c'était le bon moment.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et surtout, il appréhendait la réaction de sa mère. C'est pour cela qu'au moment d'annoncer la nouvelle, il la fixait, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Lito trépigna, ne supportant pas l'attente pourtant courte, et se rapprocha de la vitre blindée.

 **\- J'ai un amoureux.** balança soudainement Blaise.

Alors, Lito se leva de sa chaise et cria d'amusement. Pour lui, c'était une très bonne nouvelle, car ça voulait dire que son grand-frère n'était plus tout seul à Azkaban. Surtout qu'avoir un amoureux était une première pour Blaise.

 **\- C'est vrai ? Je peux le voir ?** s'exclama-t-il.

 **\- Non, c'est pas possible. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais, peut-être la prochaine fois.**

 **\- Il s'appelle comment ?**

 **\- Ronald Weasley, mais il faut l'appeler Ron.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes genre beaucoup beaucoup ?**

 **\- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et il m'aime aussi.**

En affirmant cela, Zabini avait pris un sourire doux au coin des lèvres, ce qui rassura sa mère. Elle avait senti que cette annonce était importante pour son fils, et avait craint qu'il n'y ait un problème. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait que son fils aime les hommes, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il épouse une gentille fille et qu'il ait des enfants. Mais son fils était ainsi, et bien qu'il aille contre la volonté de Dieu, elle priait chaque soir pour son Salut et était persuadée que Dieu l'entendait.

Pour le père de ses enfants, ça n'avait pas été la même chose. Depuis qu'il avait su pour les penchants de son fils aîné, le Parrain avait refusé de revoir Blaise, allant même jusqu'à penser le renier totalement. Finalement, Elena lui avait rappelé que Blaise était son fils, son sang, et qu'il restait le même. Malgré tout ça, elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Blaise de faire une immense connerie pour impressionner son père, ce qui lui avait valu de le faire coffrer.

Lito s'extasiait devant son grand-frère et l'annonce qu'il venait de faire, lui posant des questions en rafale pour en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux amoureux. Mais Blaise, bien que répondant avec bonheur aux interrogations de Lito, gardait toujours le regard sur sa mère, anxieux, attendant une réaction qui semblait ne pas venir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que pensait sa mère de son homosexualité, et il craignait de la perdre, elle aussi, comme il avait perdu tous les membres de sa famille. Surtout que si elle ne voulait plus le voir, qui emmènerait Lito au parloir d'Azkaban ? Il ne pouvait pas venir seul, il n'avait que 11 ans ! Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le cœur de Blaise Zabini battait fort dans sa poitrine, et il était figé de peur.

Et puis, Elena Zabini releva les yeux de ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux, et lentement, plaqua sa paume droite contre la vitre blindée qui la séparait de son fils. Alors, elle lui sourit, avec un sourire doux et bienveillant, du genre qui fait du bien quand rien ne va, et souffla :

 **\- Je suis heureuse pour toi.**

Blaise posa sa main sur la vitre, juste en face de celle de sa mère, et chuchota :

 _ **\- Grazie mamma. Ti amo.**_

* * *

Adrian Pucey avait fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était la seule solution, Dean Thomas lui avait dit. A présent, il se répétait cette phrase en boucle. La seule solution. L'unique moyen de s'en sortir. Et puis, ça avait été si facile. Indécent de facilité. Surtout, ça avait été rapide, beaucoup trop. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser. Il avait juste agi, sans réfléchir. Mais à présent, il était assailli de pensées, et c'était terrible. Insupportable.

La nuit avait débuté comme toutes les nuits d'Azkaban. La gardienne Parkinson avait éteint les néons de l'unité H dans un claquement résonnant. Dans le noir, Pucey avait fermé les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, allongé sur son petit lit. Il n'avait pas eu la force de prier pour que Flint ne le rejoigne pas, parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait simplement attendu, crispé, effrayé. Flint, son bourreau, était descendu de son propre lit et lui avait agrippé les poignets. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, Adrian avait très bien vu son sourire sadique, malveillant. Il ne s'était pas débattu, ça ne servait à rien.

Flint lui avait craché de se déshabiller, l'observant faire en ricanant face à ses tremblements. Une fois nu, il l'avait plaqué contre le matelas crade et retourné avec force sur le ventre. Il l'avait violé sans attendre, il l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur. Un cri sourd s'était échappé d'entre les lèvres gercées de Pucey, alors Flint lui avait recouvert la bouche avec sa main, l'étouffant presque. Le jeune Adrian avait subi, sans même avoir la force de sangloter. Détruit, physiquement autant que psychologiquement. Violé presque tous les soirs depuis son arrivée à Azkaban. Il avait pensé que sa torture ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Il s'était trompé.

Au bout d'un moment à subir la pénétration sanglante de Flint et ses grognements de plaisir, bruyants et dégoûtants, Adrian avait senti une main poisseuse descendre le long de son dos nu, griffant sa hanche, puis se faufilant sous son bassin. Enserrant son sexe mou. Pucey avait alors écarquillé les yeux et s'était puissamment débattu. Tout, mais pas ça. Pas cette humiliation. Un rire gras avait résonné dans ses oreilles, tandis que la main s'affairait autour de son membre. Il détestait la sensation, et il voulu mourir quand il sentit qu'il avait une érection. Il ne se contrôlait pas, son corps ne lui appartenait vraiment plus. Il ressentait du plaisir, et ne se le pardonnait pas.

L'érection et l'éjaculation sont mécaniques. Et Flint, malgré l'immense souffrance qu'il lui infligeait en se gaussant, l'avait fait jouir. Adrian avait joui, en pleurant, priant pour mourir. Puis Marcus avait éjaculé aussi, le souillant d'autant plus, et s'était retiré de lui sans précaution, avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Comme d'habitude, il avait rejoint son lit, et s'était endormi rapidement, ses ronflements envahissants la petite cellule.

Adrian Pucey était resté plus d'une heure sans bouger, nu, allongé sur le ventre, le sperme de Flint coulant entre ses fesses, et son propre sperme collant la peau de son ventre à son drap. Les yeux ouverts, les larmes séchant sur ses joues pales, il se donnait l'impression de n'être plus rien. Une loque. Une ombre. Et puis, dans son état d'apathie, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dean Thomas quelques heures plus tôt lui était revenue en mémoire. Il lui avait dit que ça serait simple.

Chancelant, Pucey s'était levé, et avait suivi les instructions données par le grand noir à la lettre. D'abord, enlever le miroir du mur. L'enrouler dans son drap. Frapper violemment une fois, pour casser le verre. Le drap avait étouffé le bruit, exactement comme il lui avait dit. S'emparer du plus gros morceau de verre. Et agir.

Oui, ça avait été facile, et rapide. A présent, Adrian Pucey n'osait plus se retourner. Au lieu de ça, il plongeait frénétiquement ses mains dans la cuvette des toilettes, pour les nettoyer. Il n'avait pas le choix, parce que l'eau courante avait été retiré des cellules durant la nuit, selon la loi du Ministère. Il se foutait d'avoir ses mains dans les toilettes. Toute son attention était accaparée autre part, mais il refusait de se retourner. Ça serait trop réel.

Pucey avait été coffré pour meurtre. Il avait tué une jeune femme travaillant avec lui. Mais c'était un accident, il ne l'avait pas voulu, et malgré sa sentence, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un meurtrier. Adrian n'était pas violent. Il subissait la plupart du temps, restait silencieux. Pleurait facilement, comme à cet instant. Les mains dans l'eau étonnement propre, il tremblait, des sueurs froides parcourant son corps. Il transpirait aussi. Et sans pouvoir se retenir, de légers gémissements, presque inaudibles, franchissaient ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux.

Non, Adrian Pucey était tout sauf un meurtrier. Et pourtant, juste derrière lui, sur le lit du haut, gisait le corps sans vie de Marcus Flint, poignardé à mort par un morceau en verre.

* * *

Traduction:

Italien - Français:

 _ **Ometto:**_ Petit gars

 ** _Zitto cugino:_** Ta gueule cousin

 ** _Padrino:_ ** Parrain (sens mafioso)

 ** _Mio Dio:_** Mon Dieu

 ** _Boh:_** Je sais pas (genre c'est pas important)

 ** _Incidente:_** Accident

 ** _Bestia_** : La bête

 ** _Il molestatore? Il frocio? Il pazzo?:_** Le violeur? La tapette? Le psychopathe?

 ** _Basta:_** Ça suffit

 _ **Hai perso! :**_ T'as perdu!

 ** _Cos'ho fatto? :_** J'ai fait quoi?

 ** _Certo:_** C'est sûr

 ** _Schiavo:_** Esclave

 _ **Lui è la mia famiglia:**_ Il est ma famille

 ** _Ciao tesoro mio! Come va? :_** Salut mon trésor! Comment tu vas?

 ** _Fratellone_** : Grand frère

 ** _Grazie mamma. Ti amo:_** Merci maman. Je t'aime

* * *

Voilà pour ce 18ème chapitre! Alors?

Bon bah, Marcus Flint est mort. Pas trop triste? Moi, je vous avouerais que ça m'a fait un peu de mal, de tuer encore un personnage. Mais bon, c'est une ordure quand même. Pauvre Pucey... Que pensez-vous qu'il va lui arriver?

Dean devient de plus en plus enragé. Il ne contrôle plus vraiment sa colère. Comment ça va finir selon vous?

J'ai aussi développé une part de la vie des Zabini, et vous savez à présent qui Sirius a tué. Ainsi que la raison pour laquelle le père de Blaise a assassiné sa femme enceinte, du coup. Les deux cousins ont une relation plutôt conflictuelle, et surtout, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Ils ont 5 ans d'écart, ce qui, quand on est enfant, est beaucoup, et puis par la suite Blaise a détesté son cousin parce qu'il avait tué des membres de sa famille. Cette famille est complexe et ce côté de l'histoire m'intéresse vachement. A voir.

Sinon, Ron, surprotégé comme d'habitude. Et malgré tout, il se fait toujours frappé. Qu'avez vous pensé du fait que Sirius et Marcus le sauve?

Enfin le retour du petit Lito. J'adore écrire la relation des deux frères. Et Zabini qui annonce enfin qu'il a un petit-copain, qui reconnait son amour. Elle vous a plu cette scène? Moi, pas vraiment, ça n'a pas donné ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je voulais pas réécrire de peur d'en faire trop.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes juste géniaux! La suite arrive bientôt je pense, il ne reste que 2 chapitres... D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers chapitres vont être très fournis en action, il va se passer beaucoup de chose. **Préparez-vous!**

 **A BIENTOT !**


	20. Chapter 19

**CIAO TUTTI ! Come va ?**

Je suis... en fait, en retard est un euphémisme. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps. Ça me manquait vraiment. Et puis là, fin des partiels, début des vacances, et miraculeusement du temps se libère ! Alors je me suis replongée dans l'univers de Unité Hogwart. J'ai tout relu, pour me réimprégner de l'essence des personnages. Ça m'a fait plaisir des les retrouver.

Mais bon, trêve de banalités. Vous n'êtes pas là pour lire ma vie, mais celle de Ron, Harry, Blaise... Je ne m'attarde pas trop donc.

 **Petit résumé plutôt utile :** Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se sont alliés pour permettre à Sirius Black et Severus Rogue de se venger du gardien-chef Lestranges. Pour cela, ils vont s'en prendre au petit-frère, Rabastan Lestranges, qui a accepté d'intégrer le clan Malefoy en échange de pouvoir humilier Blaise Zabini.

Harry et Neville Londubat ont organisé l'enlèvement du père Malefoy, le juge. Drago a tabassé violemment Neville, et il ne sait pas que Harry est dans le coup aussi.

Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley sont amoureux. Blaise a tué Olivier Dubois parce qu'il tournait trop autour de Ron a son goût. Ron lui a pardonné. Pour Charlie Weasley, voir son petit-frère aussi proche d'un type comme Blaise est insupportable, et il veut se débarrasser de Blaise pour protéger Ron.

Dean Thomas est sorti du trou, toujours aussi remonté contre les violeurs.

Drago et Marcus Flint ont prévu de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Le père de Drago, Lucius, avait prévu un plan pour faire s'enfuir son fils.

Marcus violait Adrian Pucey régulièrement. La dernière fois à été de trop, Adrian ne l'a pas supporté, et il a poignardé Marcus dans son sommeil.

 **Voilà, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Justin Flinch-Fletchley, matricule 85F651. Condamné pour pédophilie.

Sentence : 40 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 34 ans.

* * *

Drago Malefoy ne comprenait rien. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un an qu'il était à Azkaban, et pourtant, c'était la première fois que ce genre de situation se produisait. Ne pas savoir le rendait fou, lui qui aimait tout contrôler. Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais une main puissante le plaqua contre le mur, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il était ainsi, collé de force contre le mur juste à côté de sa cellule, les mains bien à plat et en évidence sur le crépi. Sa joue droite ripait contre le plâtre et c'était très désagréable. A côté de lui, Blaise Zabini était dans le même position, bouillonnant de rage d'avoir été réveillé. Selon l'estimation du blond, il devait être pas loin de 2h30 du mat', soit une demi-heure après la ronde des matons. Ces derniers jetaient un œil dans les cellules une seule fois durant la nuit, à 2h du matin. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit, pour que la gardienne Parkinson décide de rallumer les lumières vives de l'unité H et que les garde-chiourmes viennent tous les réveiller pour les faire sortir de leurs cellules et les plaquer contre le mur en leur crachant de ne pas bouger et de rester silencieux. Ça avait fait un boucan infernal. Pendant qu'un gardien le poussait sans ménagement en dehors de son lit, Drago avait eu le temps de voir Potter et Weasley, en face de lui de l'autre côté de l'unité, subir le même traitement.

Les détenus grognaient, grondaient, certains hurlaient leur mécontentement. La tension était palpable, et les gardiens savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir contrôler une potentielle rébellion. Heureusement pour eux, malgré les cris et les insultes, les prisonniers étaient restés plutôt calmes, sans tenter quoique ce soit. Ils se débattaient bien sûr contre les poignes puissantes des gardiens, qui profitaient de l'agitation pour les frapper discrètement. Seulement, tous savaient qu'essayer de s'enfuir ou de s'en prendre à un garde-chiourme relèverait du suicide.

Malgré l'heure, plus personne n'était fatigué. L'unité Hogwart semblait trembler d'excitation, un intérêt morbide pour ce qui se passait. Tous se doutaient que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire, au contraire de quoi les gardiens n'auraient pas pris la peine de les réveiller et de les faire sortir de leurs cellules pour pouvoir les surveiller. Et les fouiller, se rappela soudainement Malefoy, qui rageait encore d'avoir dû baisser son pantalon de pyjama à la vue de tous pendant qu'un maton palpait son corps de ses mains affreusement froides. Mais tous les prisonniers avaient reçu le même traitement. La joue collée au mur, Drago ruminait sans bruit, échangeant parfois des regards interrogateurs avec Zabini, qui semblait ne pas en savoir plus que lui.

 **\- Y'a un mort !** hurla soudainement un prisonnier, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague d'agitation.

Le brouhaha devint infernal tandis que tous cherchaient à présent à savoir qui était mort. Un gardien, un détenu ? Toujours le visage tourné vers Blaise, Drago le vit soudainement écarquillé les yeux, et se décomposer, en l'espace d'une seconde. Comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose de terrible, juste derrière le blond. L'italien était figé, il avait cessé d'insulter le gardien qui le retenait, et semblait à présent ne plus pouvoir bouger, ni détourner le regard de ce qu'il fixait, choqué. Lentement, le métis annonça d'une voix blanche, que Malefoy ne lui connaissait pas :

 **\- Dray', c'est Pucey... C'est Pucey qu'a tué... _Mio Dio_...**

Drago se tétanisa à son tour, et des sueurs froides lui longèrent la colonne vertébrale. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que lui disait son ami. Il avait terriblement peur, parce que si Adrian Pucey était le tueur, alors ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose...

Lourdement, Malefoy pivota sa tête, jusqu'à voir ce que Blaise fixait. Et il vit. Il vit le jeune Pucey, les mains en sang, qui était poussé violemment hors de sa cellule par deux gardiens en tenue anti-émeute. La scène semblait se passer au ralenti, et Drago n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'est le son de son propre souffle. Il pria, n'importe quel dieu, que celui qui était mort ne soit pas celui qu'il croyait. Malheureusement, en Enfer, les miracles ne se produisent jamais. Un gardien sortit de la cellule, juste à côté de la sienne, tirant une civière. Dessus, un corps, recouvert d'un drap blanc, maculé de sang au niveau d'où se trouvait la poitrine du cadavre. Le linge ne recouvrait pas la tête de l'homme, et Drago n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

C'était Marcus Flint. Son meilleur ami, l'homme qui était à ses côtés depuis le collège. L'homme avec qui il avait prévu de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Son homme de main, son bras droit, son frère. Celui qui l'avait suivi jusqu'en taule, qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Et il était mort. Marcus Flint était mort.

Drago hurla. Un gardien, celui qui avait déjà la tâche de le maintenir droit contre le mur, tenta de le calmer. Mais le blond était devenu une bête, et il se débattait de toutes ses forces, tentant de bondir sur Pucey pour le tabasser à mort.

Deux autres matons s'approchèrent, il se retrouva encerclé. La gardienne Parkinson voulu l'entraver de ses mouvements en lui passant les menottes, mais rien n'y fit, Drago avait la force qu'ont ceux qui sont désespérés. Il mordit une main, et cracha au visage de la jeune femme. Les menottes valsèrent jusqu'à la balustrade et tombèrent de la mezzanine, s'écrasant sur le sol de la salle TV dans un bruit fracassant. Pansy Parkinson jura, et s'éloigna du prisonnier enragé, tandis que plusieurs garde-chiourmes lui retenaient à présent les bras et le corps. Ça ne l'immobilisait pourtant toujours pas, et tous savaient que s'ils le lâchaient, le détenu blond en profiterait pour s'enfuir et frapper.

Le gardien-chef Lestranges ordonna d'une voix forte que les matons ne servant pas à maintenir Malefoy s'éloignent et s'occupent de reconduire les prisonniers dans leurs cellules. Puis il s'avança vers le blond, et rapidement, sans que personne ne l'ait vu venir, il leva sa matraque et l'abattit férocement sur le crâne de Drago, qui gémit et s'évanouit, tombant entre les bras de ceux qui le retenaient.

 **\- Maintenant il fait plus chier. Remettez-le dans sa cellule.** grogna simplement Rodulphus Lestranges.

Et sous l'œil inquiet de Zabini, son chef de clan se fit traîner jusque sur son matelas, jeté dessus sans précaution. Tout le monde s'en foutait de sa tristesse. Tout le monde s'en foutait qu'un gardien vienne de frapper un détenu, peut-être en lui causant une commotion cérébrale. Tout le monde s'en foutait qu'un prisonnier soit mort.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer, et c'était vraiment très très étrange. Harry Potter n'était pas habitué à ça, et pour tout dire, il ne supportait pas qu'on pleure devant lui. Pour sa part, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus. Depuis son enfance désastreuse chez la sœur de sa mère, qui l'avait élevé en le maltraitant, avec un oncle qui le punissait à chaque petite larme, peu importe son âge. Oui, à cette époque il avait cessé de pleurer, de chouiner, se contentant d'être fort et de ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retrouve le meurtrier de ses parents. A ce moment-là, plutôt que de la tristesse, ça avait été la colère qui s'était emparée de lui, pour ne plus le quitter. Jusqu'au massacre. Suite à cela, Harry s'était senti soulagé, libéré d'une folie qui le bouffait totalement. Il avait enfin eu l'impression d'être lui-même, et ce, même s'il devait à présent passer le reste de sa vie entre les murs d'Azkaban. Être taulard ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas fui après l'explosion de l'orphelinat Wool, il avait même cherché à se faire coffrer. Et quand le juge Lucius Malefoy l'avait envoyé en prison, avait prononcé sa sentence d'une voix méprisante et dégoûtée, Potter n'avait pas pleuré non plus. Il n'y arrivait plus, sûrement.

Il avait cru que Drago Malefoy était comme lui. Qu'à l'exception de la colère et du désir, il ne ressentait pas non plus les émotions trop fortes. Qu'il était, tout du moins, imperméable à la tristesse. Et les quelques mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble au pénitencier ne l'avaient pas contredit, car jamais il n'avait vu le blond en proie à une quelconque tristesse. Même à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de son père, il n'avait pas pleuré, il s'était seulement mis dans une rage folle et avait tabassé presque à mort Neville Longdubat. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne pleurait pas, du moins ceux qui survivaient. Pour les autres, les plus faibles, la mort survenait la plupart du temps 2 ans après l'arrivée, rarement plus. C'était une statistique du cher Ministère, ordonné par Cornelius Fudge.

Enfin, Harry s'était trompé. Malefoy semblait avoir un cœur, derrière son masque froid et hautain, derrière ses yeux glaçants et son rictus moqueur, sous son mépris agaçant. Drago aimait Flint, il ne se servait pas simplement de lui. C'était son ami, son meilleur ami. Et ce dernier était mort, tué dans son sommeil par Pucey. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il l'avait totalement mérité. Il ne le dit pas à haute voix, il ne voulait pas se faire castagner par le blond. Surtout que Malefoy semblait avoir besoin de lui, puisqu'il lui avait demandé expressément de le suivre dans la salle des douches, vidée de tout autre prisonnier.

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de Malefoy. Ce dernier était appuyé contre la céramique d'un lavabo, la tête baissée en avant, les paupières closes, les épaules voûtées. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était pale, plus que d'habitude, et ses joues n'avaient pas rougies, malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur elles. Il le trouvait beau. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, et il était fasciné devant cette fragilité qu'il lui découvrait. Harry était en totale adoration pour ce blond magnifique.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit quand, quelques minutes plus tôt, Drago l'avait pris de manière beaucoup trop violente. Harry, sans pour autant dire qu'il était habitué à la violence, savait que Malefoy pouvait se montrer dur durant un rapport. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Mais cette fois-ci, tandis que son membre pénétrait les chairs du brun avec rapidité, Harry y avait décelé une souffrance sourde, un désespoir profond. Il l'avait baisé avec une intensité nouvelle, nerveux et agressif. Jamais Harry n'avait autant joui, pas devant autant de force.

Et puis le blond s'était rhabillé convenablement, lui qui n'avait fait que baisser son pantalon et relever sommairement son T-shirt. Sans plus un regard vers Potter, il s'était relevé, dirigé vers l'un des lavabos de la grande salle des douches, avait actionné l'eau, trempé ses mains et une fois mouillées, les avait passées sur son visage en soupirant. Il avait croisé son reflet dans un des miroirs crades de la pièce, qui trahissait toute la solitude qu'il allait connaître à présent. Alors, malgré la présence de son ennemi, Drago s'était de nouveau effondré, s'appuyant à la vasque par crainte de tomber s'il ne se tenait pas, et s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez pleuré, depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Flint. 21 ans. On ne meurt pas, à 21 ans. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était même profondément débile.

Drago s'étonnait de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'était pas un psychopathe, pas comme Zabini ou Potter, il savait ce qu'était la tristesse et l'avait déjà expérimentée. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Surtout pour Flint, il savait que ce dernier aurait détesté le voir comme ça ! Il l'aurait très certainement claqué en voyant ses yeux rougies. Il y avait pourtant une raison pour laquelle Drago Malefoy pleurait, et ce n'était très clairement pas de sa faute. Il était drogué. Quand Lestranges l'avait assommé durant la nuit, il avait dormi quelques heures, mais pas longtemps. Il s'était ensuite réveillé dans une colère encore plus profonde, noire et sourde qu'auparavant, et il s'en était physiquement pris à Blaise. Ce dernier avait répliqué, et les gardiens avaient accouru pour les séparer. On les avait menotté aux barreaux des lits, et la docteure Granger, qui avait été appelé par les gardiens, lui avait planté une aiguille dans le coup, lui expliquant d'une voix presque douce qu'il s'agissait d'un sédatif, et que ce dernier lui serait injecté jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous sûr qu'il n'était plus un danger pour les autres détenus, pour les gardiens et pour lui-même.

Le sédatif le rendait à fleur de peau, et incapable de faire trop d'effort. Une simple baise avec Potter venait de l'épuiser. Il avait eu le droit à une autre injection durant la matinée. Malgré tout, ne pas pouvoir exprimer sa colère lui avait permis de réfléchir, et il en était arrivé à une solution. La meilleure. Car même s'il rêvait de brûler Azkaban tout entier, ce n'était très certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui.

Il allait venger Flint. Pour cela, il allait tuer Pucey, et de la pire des façons. Ensuite, il s'enfuirait. C'était son plan, et il n'était pas bien compliqué. Il allait d'ailleurs le mettre à exécution, immédiatement. Il n'avait pas à attendre. Il devait simplement trouver un gardien qui était assez à sa botte pour lui donner le jeune Adrian sur un plateau. Ça n'allait pas être compliqué.

Drago se tourna vers Potter, qui s'était lui aussi rhabillé, et qui se tenait debout à moins d'un mètre de lui, le fixant étrangement, gigotant légèrement à cause de la douleur qu'il devait très probablement ressentir à l'anus. Voyant ça, Malefoy sourit, un peu moqueur. Il essuya rageusement les larmes séchées sur ses joues, se dirigea vers son ennemi, et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues. Harry fronça les sourcils, peut-être un peu inquiet de la santé mentale du blond, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il caressa délicatement la joue pale de Drago, plongeant son regard émeraude dans l'océan de ses yeux. Le silence devint pesant, si inhabituel entre eux-deux. Toujours les visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Drago chuchota froidement :

 **\- J'vais régler mon problème. Tu sais c'que t'as à faire ?**

Harry acquiesça gravement, se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau Drago, plus langoureusement cette fois-ci. Quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Potter allant rejoindre son clan. Ils avaient décidé que puisque Malefoy devait se consacrer entièrement à sa vengeance, Harry allait devoir superviser la vengeance de Black et Rogue, et mettre en place les derniers points du meurtres de Rabastan Lestranges.

Drago quant à lui, se dirigea vers la salle TV. Il se sentait terriblement seul, lui qui avait pris pour habitude de toujours se déplacer avec Flint à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse le traversa, et il se détesta d'être aussi faible. Refusant de se voir de nouveau pleurer, Malefoy laissa la colère l'envahir et prendre le dessus sur tout. Pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : torturer Adrian Pucey et l'égorger. Que ce dernier le supplie de le tuer pour pouvoir arrêter de souffrir. C'était un très bon plan, et il lui permit de retrouver son masque de froideur et son port altier, celui digne d'un Malefoy méprisant.

Il marcha au sein de l'unité H, slalomant entre les tables de la salle TV, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que la journaliste déblatérait. De toute manière, le son de la télévision était inaudible, crépitant toujours et grésillant par intermittence. Pourtant, il y avait quand même un groupe de taulards, souvent une dizaine, qui se postait devant lorsque venait 17h. Juste après l'heure des visites, il y avait des dessins animés, qui n'étaient pas très drôles et franchement agaçants, mais qui les réunissaient. Quand les prisonniers regardaient les deux bestioles se courant après, ils avaient l'impression d'être à l'extérieur de nouveau.

Drago n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Il savait que le jeune Pucey avait été emmené durant la nuit, après la ronde des gardiens qui avaient découvert le corps sans vie de Flint, mais il ne savait pas où. Il supposait que cela devait être au trou, et espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas directement été envoyé dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité, auquel cas il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Il fallait donc qu'il se renseigne auprès d'un gardien, alors il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'unité H. Le bureau des matons se trouvaient juste à côté, ainsi ils pouvaient surveiller toutes les entrées, sorties, et avaient aussi une bonne vision de la salle TV.

Le blond se déplaçait comme en terrain conquis, avec sa démarche assurée et son port altier, qui soulignait un air méprisant et froid. Il gardait toujours cette expression, parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Souvent on pensait que Drago Malefoy se cachait derrière un masque, se donnait un regard glacial et un rictus moqueur pour cacher sa véritable sensibilité. S'il regardait de haut, croyait-on, c'était une manière de se rassurer. Mais ils avaient tord, Malefoy fils était quelqu'un de froid, de calculateur, de fier. Il n'était pas une bonne personne qui se cachait derrière le masque d'une personne profondément hautaine et mauvaise. Il était une personne profondément hautaine et mauvaise.

Il arriva au niveau du bureau des matons, qui était aussi grand que deux cellules. La pièce était entourée de barreaux protégeant les gardiens. Drago se posta au niveau de la vitre, et s'appuya contre ce qui ressemblait à un comptoir en bois, se penchant en avant pour parler au garde-chiourme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du bureau.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi, 98M402 ?** demanda distraitement le gardien après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil et s'être replongé dans la lecture de son magazine sportif.

Drago le fusilla du regard, énervé de l'attitude désinvolte et irrespectueuse du maton, mais se tut. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer, parce qu'il n'était qu'un prisonnier, et que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas à sa botte, et ne semblait pas pouvoir être corrompu. Cela l'étonna qu'il ne soit pas effrayé face à lui, mais ce gardien-là ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps, personne ne lui avait dit qui il était. Drago tenta tout de même sa chance, articulant d'une voix froide et rendue lente par le sédatif coulant dans ses veines :

 **\- J'voudrais savoir où est Pucey.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton mec ? Tu veux déjà remplacer l'autre ?** s'esclaffa le gardien d'un coup, comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus drôle du monde.

Il se tourna vers l'autre maton qui était à l'intérieur avec lui, voulant partager son hilarité. Mais il se heurta à un visage impassible, presque apeuré, qui bougeait lentement la tête de gauche à droite, lui signifiant silencieusement de se taire. Parce que l'autre dont il parlait, c'était Flint, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer le détenu Malefoy sur ce sujet. Seulement, le gardien, avec son sourire moqueur et fier de lui, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa bourde, ou peut-être juste qu'il s'en foutait.

Drago lui, bouillonnait de rage. Il aurait adoré pouvoir frapper le visage gras de ce garde-chiourme minable, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait aussi aimé que Flint soit là, à ses côtés, parce que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de bastonner un gardien, même tout le contraire. Il regrettait vraiment son ami. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le deuil, il devait tuer Pucey, et ensuite s'évader et retrouver son père. Surtout qu'à présent, plus rien ne le retenait à Azkaban. Quel intérêt de régner sans avoir un second et son meilleur ami ? Il aurait pu se contenter de Zabini, qui était, il fallait le reconnaître, un bon ami aussi. Enfin, si l'on peut véritablement parler d'amitié en taule. Seulement, Blaise était trop attaché à son roukmout, et il était incontrôlable.

 **\- Où est Pucey ?** redemanda-t-il, passablement énervé et un ton glacial traversant ses lèvres pincées.

 **\- Il est au trou.** répondit enfin le second gardien, la voix presque tremblante. Celui-ci devait avoir été là durant la nuit, devait avoir vu sa crise.

Le blond ne le remercia pas, il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire morbide, parce que c'était parfait. Pucey n'était pas en QHS, il était même encore au sein d'Azkaban. C'était parfait pour son plan. Mais il supposait qu'il allait devoir agir vite, car Pucey serait très certainement emmené devant le conseil disciplinaire, ou pire, au tribunal, et à ce moment-là il lui sera impossible de l'atteindre. Il devait donc se débrouiller pour le voir aujourd'hui. Cela ne lui laissait que très peu de temps, quelques heures tout au plus. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, il aimait travailler dans l'urgence, c'était là qu'il trouvait ses meilleures idées. D'ailleurs, celle qu'il venait d'avoir pour accomplir sa vengeance était tout simplement parfaite.

Au moment où Drago pivotait pour rejoindre sa cellule et s'éloigner du connard de gardien, la grande porte de l'unité Hogwart vibra et s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un gardien, flanqué d'un taulard qui était menotté aux mains et aux pieds. Lorsque le prisonnier releva la tête, ses lèvres gercées écartelées par un sourire effrayant, Drago se figea.

 **\- Higgs ?**

* * *

Terence Higgs n'avait presque pas changé. Pourtant, il venait de passer ces derniers mois dans un Quartier de Haute Sécurité, c'est-à-dire chez les fous, chez les plus dangereux psychopathes. Mais il n'avait pas changé, et c'était peut-être le plus effrayant. Il semblait atteint de la folie la plus noire, déjà avant son arrivée à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait pas plonger plus loin, plus profond. Son visage anguleux était toujours entouré de cheveux hirsutes et roux, qui avaient légèrement poussés. La teinture verte qu'il affectionnait mettre sur les pointes de ses cheveux n'avait pas survécu à son séjour au Quartier de Haute Sécurité. Il avait aussi très certainement maigri, et semblait beaucoup plus pale, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant d'autant plus et constellant étrangement sa tête et son cou. Higgs fixait Drago de son profond regard noir, envoûtant et terrifiant, qui déstabilisa légèrement le blond. Il s'était toujours senti plutôt impressionné par ce psychopathe imprévisible, parce qu'il le savait capable du plus terrible.

En le regardant de plus près, Malefoy se fit la réflexion que si, Terence Higgs avait changé. Il ne souriait plus. Auparavant, avant le QHS, il avait eu un sourire démoniaque, qu'il arborait à chaque instant. Un sourire plus grand encore que celui de Zabini, qui en tenait pourtant un bien sociopathe. Un sourire tout en dents, figé, qui faisait se plisser ses yeux à la manière d'un prédateur. Tout bonnement effrayant. Mais là, alors qu'il se tenait debout, bien droit, devant Drago, il ne souriait pas. Il ne paraissait pas sérieux pour autant. Simplement neutre, calme, fané. Peut-être un peu triste. Ce qui, finalement, était beaucoup plus inquiétant. Parce que Higgs ne savait pas être triste. A cet instant, Drago aurait aimé lui ressembler un peu plus, parce que le sédatif le rendait nerveux et un peu dépressif, si bien qu'il semblait constamment à deux doigts de craquer. C'était probablement ce que voulaient les matons, qu'il craque. Mais malgré son esprit embrumé et son regard vaseux, il tenait bon. Il en avait assez de pleurer, assez de tituber chaque fois qu'une émotion trop forte le traversait.

Pour autant, Drago se doutait bien que le sédatif était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas exploser. Il agissait directement sur sa colère, il l'étouffait, la maîtrisait pour qu'elle reste au plus profond de lui. A l'instant même où le sédatif cesserait de fonctionner, sa rage prendrait très certainement le dessus. Malefoy la sentait, dans ses entrailles, comme une bête féroce endormie, capable de se réveiller en un rien de temps et de bondir pour tout dévorer. Il ne devait pas faire ça, cela irait à l'encontre de ses plans. Il devait rester froid et hautain, calculateur et maître de ses émotions. Difficile pourtant de faire comme s'il n'y avait pas une tempête dévastatrice qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui.

Higgs se tenait debout, bien droit, comme toujours. Un arbre indéracinable. Il avait toujours été ainsi, paraissant avoir un contrôle total de lui-même, si bien que parfois l'on pouvait se demander si sa folie n'était pas qu'une façade, qui cachait un être calculateur. Cela avait déjà été prouvé d'ailleurs, quand les policiers s'étaient rendu compte que Terence Higgs ne faisait pas que vendre de la drogue, mais qu'il tuait sciemment et sans scrupule n'importe qui. ''Crime contre l'humanité'', qu'ils avaient appelé ça. Parce que Higgs tuait au nom du Diable, au nom d'une divinité quelconque. Au final, après une enquête plus approfondie sur son cas, il s'était avéré que Higgs avait tué énormément de monde avec sa drogue. On ne savait pas vraiment le chiffre exact, et ce n'était pas important. C'était beaucoup, trop pour un seul homme. Dans l'esprit de certains, Higgs était devenu un héros. Pour la majorité, il méritait tout simplement la peine de mort.

Étrangement, la seule personne que Higgs semblait porter dans son cœur, était Drago Malefoy. Ça ne s'expliquait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, Higgs lui avait parlé de son plan, de tuer tout le monde. Il lui avait dit une fois, sans trop de raison. Par la suite, le blond l'avait intégré à son clan, préférant l'avoir à ses côtés plutôt que contre lui. Il avait aussi posé une condition, qui était de ne pas tuer les membres de son clan. Seulement eux, le reste des taulards importaient peu pour Malefoy. Au fil des mois, gardant le secret, il en avait vu des détenus, tomber raide-mort sans aucune raison apparente. Higgs savait tuer proprement, sans que jamais cela ne retombe sur lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Potter s'en mêle.

 **\- Comme ça, ils t'ont relâché ?** souffla Drago, voulant rompre ce silence plus que pesant.

Terence darda son regard profond vers le blond, semblant prendre soudain conscience de sa présence. Pour Malefoy, le fait qu'il ait été renvoyé dans l'unité Hogwart était incompréhensible. Ce type, tout ami qu'il soit, était un sociopathe dangereux, plus encore que n'importe qui ici. Plus que Zabini. Il aurait dû rester en Haute Sécurité, y passer la fin de ses jours. Parce que la folie, celle qui le bouffait, n'était pas du genre qui se soigne. Tous savaient qu'il allait de nouveau sévir au sein de l'unité. Peut-être était-ce un plan du Ministre en personne pour se débarrasser des prisonniers qui encombraient la société et usaient trop de fric. Drago ricana intérieurement à cette pensée, qui, en y réfléchissant, ne paraissait pas si invraisemblable.

 **\- Ouais. Manque de place.**

Il avait une manière de parler saccadée, il ne faisait jamais de longue phrase. Comme un enfant. Sa pensée était claire, précise, simple. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Souvent, il marmonnait, seul dans son coin, des réflexions que personne n'entendait et qui n'étaient destinées qu'à lui seul.

 **\- Sont où les autres ?** questionna Higgs soudainement, sortant totalement de sa torpeur. **Il est où le clan ?**

 **\- Oh merde, Higgs... Y'a plus de clan.**

Pour Drago Malefoy, annoncer ce fait à voix haute lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il n'avait plus de clan. Plusieurs mois auparavant, quand Harry Potter avait débarqué à l'unité Hogwart, le blond était respecté, craint, et surtout, puissant. A présent, il était seul. Crabbe et Goyle était mort, son meilleur ami Flint venait d'être assassiné. Nott avait été expulsé du clan. Pucey allait mourir très bientôt. Higgs était revenu plus fou encore, il lui semblait. Il ne restait plus que Severus Rogue, qui n'avait jamais vraiment fait parti du clan, et Zabini, énamouré d'un ennemi, pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Oui, Drago Malefoy se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Azkaban, et peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie, il était seul.

Il devait partir. S'enfuir d'Azkaban et ne jamais revenir. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il survive, et la seule solution qui le tentait vraiment. Reformer un clan à présent ne l'intéressait pas, il considérait avoir fait son temps en prison. Et surtout, il devait retrouver son père, toujours captif des hommes de Londubat. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé de dépit, et leva la tête vers Higgs. D'un ton froid et sérieux, Drago ordonna :

 **\- Tu va protéger Ron Weasley. J'vais partir d'ici, je serai plus là, et j'ai promis de le garder en vie. Donc j'veux que tu sois genre, son protecteur. Personne doit y toucher, jamais. Tu vois qui c'est, l'roukmout ?**

Il n'était pas sûr que Higgs se souvienne de lui, où même qu'il y ait fait attention. Higgs avait été envoyé en QHS seulement quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Potter, et donc de Weasley, puisqu'ils avaient débarqué en même temps. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le regard noir du fou s'éclaira soudainement et il sourit :

 **\- Il est vivant. C'est bien. Encore innocent ?**

 **\- Innocent ?** répéta Malefoy, ne comprenant pas où son codétenu voulait en venir.

 **\- Oui. J'l'avais vu, la première fois. Avec les autres. Il brillait. Trop pour être ici. Lui, c'est pas un monstre. Tout l'monde se transforme en monstre ici. Mais lui, il est pas comme ça. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, un innocent. C'est ''elle'' qui me l'a dit. ''Elle'' m'a dit que je devais pas le tuer.**

Drago hocha la tête, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre. Il savait que lorsque Higgs évoquait une autre personne, ''elle'', il parlait de la mort. Ou du Diable. Il lui avait dit que c'était lui qui déterminait ses actes, que la mort lui ordonnait de tuer tout le monde. C'était un fait étrange que la partie meurtrière et psychopathe de Terence Higgs décide pour une fois d'épargner quelqu'un. Drago avait l'impression que quelque chose chez le rouquin lui échappait. Comment avait-il réussi à charmer Zabini et Higgs, les deux plus grands sociopathes qu'il connaissait ?

Mais le blond préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, et s'assura que son ami avait bien compris ce qu'il lui demandait.

 **\- Tu vas le protéger. Comme tu le faisais pour moi. T'es ok ?**

Higgs se contenta de hocher la tête, d'un air mystérieux, comme un enfant à qui l'on avait confié une mission de grande personne. C'était important, et il l'avait bien compris. Peut-être était-il un peu triste, que Drago s'en aille. Il l'aimait bien, c'était le seul élément stable de sa vie. Mais Higgs ne savait pas bien parler, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Alors il resta silencieux, s'enfermant peu à peu dans son monde étrange, réconfortant. Le Diable lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il prenait son violon, et qu'il jouait en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Mon violon, il est où ?**

Cet instrument agissait sur lui comme la meilleure des thérapies, comme la peluche sur un enfant en plein cauchemar. Son violon était l'objet qui contenait tout son amour, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant, jouer, s'amuser avec les cordes et se réfugier dans son monde. Mais Malefoy détourna le regard, et Higgs n'insista pas. Même s'il était très renfermé et qu'il ne ressentait pas ce qui l'entourait, n'y faisant pas attention, il n'était pas stupide, il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Enfin, un peu. En tout cas, il savait que lorsqu'un prisonnier partait, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et laissait ses affaires à l'unité, celles-ci étaient envoyées aux flammes sans plus de cérémonie. Son violon devait être un tas de cendres, à présent. Higgs se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus son violon, et bientôt, il n'aurait plus Drago non plus. Il allait devoir tuer énormément de types pour pouvoir surmonter ça.

 **\- J'veux que tu fasses une dernière chose pour moi.** demanda subitement Malefoy, et son ton n'était plus froid. Presque amical.

Terence se força à être attentif.

 **\- J'veux que tu me laisses te frapper. Pour pouvoir aller au trou.**

Higgs ne demanda pas la raison pour laquelle son chef de clan voulait être envoyé là-bas. Il ne dit rien, acquiesça doucement, et se rapprocha d'un pas. Malefoy tourna les talons, sortant de la cellule, et descendit les escaliers, suivit silencieusement par Higgs. Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle TV, à la vue de tous. Face à face, Drago murmura un ''merci'' soulagé, et le frappa violemment au visage, d'un coup.

L'autre ne riposta pas, ne se débattit pas. Il se redressa, et encaissa un autre coup, encore plus brutal. Le poing de Malefoy s'abattit avec force sur sa mâchoire, renversant sa tête en arrière. Higgs tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et Drago se jeta sur lui, semblant enragé. Il s'impressionnait d'ailleurs de sa force, car même si les effets du sédatif s'estompait peu à peu, il se sentait toujours faible. A califourchon sur les hanches de Higgs, il frappa, encore et encore, tandis que les autre prisonniers les entouraient, hurlant des encouragements et appelant à plus de sang. Une dent de Terence s'envola d'entre ses lèvres ensanglantées, ricochant sur le sol dans un son morbide. Drago avait les phalanges en sang, et les yeux fous. Il empoigna les cheveux de son ami, et de son autre main, tabassa son visage avec des gestes brusques, saccadés.

Drago sentit alors qu'on le soulevait et qu'on le plaquait au sol, un genoux se pressant contre son dos et ses poignets entravés par une poigne forte. Tout autour de lui, les matons hurlaient pour se faire entendre, tentant de disperser la foule en folie. A son oreille, un souffle chaud, et le garde-chiourme qui le maintenait lui chuchota :

 **\- Désolé détenu, la dernière fois on t'a laissé faire, mais là j'suis obligé de te foutre au trou. J'peux pas fermer les yeux à chaque fois.**

Le blond cessa de se débattre, et se fit passer les menottes. On le força à se relever, et brutalement, on le poussa vers la grande porte en fer qui menait au couloir. Tandis qu'il sortait, Drago se retourna furtivement, jetant un regard à l'intérieur de l'unité. Son unité. Il sourit, heureux. Si tout se déroulait selon son plan, c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait l'unité Hogwart.

* * *

On l'avait jeté au trou, mais contrairement à tous les autres, il avait pu garder son uniforme de prisonnier. Cela avait du bon, parfois, d'avoir des gardiens à sa botte. Et le gardien Rusard, celui qui gardait l'isolement, lui était entièrement dévoué. C'était, non pas un ami, mais quelqu'un de proche de son père. Drago n'avait jamais eu à subir l'humiliation de se foutre à poil dans une pièce sombre et froide. Il avait tout de même dû se contraindre à faire ses besoins dans un seau. Heureusement, il n'était pratiquement jamais allé au trou. Il aurait dû, de nombreuses fois. Il s'était battu, beaucoup, et très souvent sous le nez des matons. Il avait incité au meurtre, et à la haine. Il avait commandité des meurtres d'ailleurs. Et il avait tué, une fois. De toute sa vie, cela avait été la première et la dernière fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un de ses propres mains, sans faire faire le boulot par un de ses hommes. Drago n'était pas un tueur. Mais cette fois-ci s'était déroulé lors de ses premiers jours à Azkaban, où il avait dû prouver sa force et sa puissance.

Ses mains tremblaient. Pas de froid, ni de peur, ni même d'excitation. Seulement, le sédatif coulant dans ses veines s'estompait petit à petit. Il le sentait, il était moins groggy, plus conscient. La douleur avait reflué, et était à présent presque insupportable. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était l'anticipation de ce qui allait se produire dans quelques minutes. Alors, pour ne penser à rien d'autre, et surtout pas au fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais son ami, Drago attendait. Debout, le dos bien droit, le visage fermé et glacial, les dents grinçantes, il attendait. Le silence tout autour de lui était bien trop pesant, si incompatible avec le feu bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui. Dans sa tête, une seule idée. Quand il entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher, et des pas plus légers et précipités à la suite, Malefoy esquissa un sourire.

Il y eu le tintement de clés qui s'entrechoquent, et puis le claquement de la serrure, et enfin, la lourde porte tâchée de moisissure s'ouvrit en grinçant, dévoilant un vieux maton trapu et bossu. Le gardien Rusard possédait une malformation au niveau du dos, qui l'empêchait souvent dans ses déplacements, et un teint cadavérique, à force de passer ses journées dans un endroit très peu éclairé. Il avait aussi une courte barde hirsute, privilège qui n'était pas accordé aux autres gardiens, car la barbe, de même que les cheveux trop longs et détachés, permettaient aux prisonniers de s'accrocher plus facilement et d'être d'autant plus violents. Mais le gardien Rusard bossait au trou, il ne voyait donc que très rarement des détenus en état de pouvoir se battre. La plupart du temps, ils arrivaient la gueule fracassée, et ils en ressortaient frigorifiés et affamés, affaiblis par le manque de sommeil. Lui n'avait donc pas grand chose à craindre, c'est pourquoi le directeur Dumbledore lui avait accordé cette faveur de la barbe. Cette dernière durcissait les traits du maton, lui donnant un air plus féroce. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était connu pour avoir le coup de matraque facile, et il jouissait de l'ascendant psychologique qu'il possédait sur les prisonniers enfermés au trou. Il fallait aimer faire ce genre de métier, pour y rester aussi longtemps. Le gardien Rusard était à Azkaban depuis 7 ans, et il adorait entendre les pleurs des prisonniers lors de leur première nuit en isolement.

Ce gardien-là était une connaissance de son père. Drago ne se souvenait plus vraiment du comment ces deux hommes si différents s'étaient rencontrés, et cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui importait était que le gardien Rusard connaissait son nom de famille, et qu'il était à sa botte.

C'est pour cela qu'une fois la porte ouverte, le garde-chiourme s'écarta vers la droite et força le prisonnier qui le suivait à entrer dans le petite cellule en pierre. A côté du vieillard que semblait être Rusard, Adrian Pucey semblait d'autant plus enfantin. Un jeune garçon chétif, maigre, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée, lançant frénétiquement des regards apeurés vers la porte, dans l'espoir fou d'avoir peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Sans un mot, le gardien Rusard recula et ferma la porte d'un geste ample, la faisant claquer bruyamment. Pucey tressaillit violemment.

Malefoy se frotta les mains, qui tremblotaient toujours, et s'avança d'un pas vers le plus jeune. Le voir ainsi en face de lui, lui procurait des sensations bien trop contradictoires : la haine profonde et viscérale de se tenir dans la même pièce que le meurtrier de Marcus, et la joie intense de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Il détailla attentivement le corps menu devant lui, vacillant sous la peur, qui n'osait pas lever la tête vers lui. Un rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond.

 **\- Regarde-moi.** ordonna Malefoy de sa voix froide autoritaire.

Pucey sursauta, et releva rapidement les yeux, plongeant son regard humide et suppliant dans celui glacial de Drago.

 **\- J'crois que t'as compris que tu ressortiras pas d'ici vivant.** articula-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. **Mais avant, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?**

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant des larmes dévalées ses joues. Il s'en foutait, parce qu'il allait mourir, et qu'il l'avait très bien compris. Il allait mourir ici, à Azkaban, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne reverrait pas sa famille. Il n'allait jamais ressortir de prison, n'allait jamais se marier, ni avoir d'enfant. Il allait mourir pour avoir tuer son bourreau, pour s'être libéré de Flint. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait que 19 ans. On ne meurt pas à 19 ans, il n'était qu'au tout début de sa vie ! Seulement, Malefoy se fichait bien de tout ça, il allait le tuer sans aucun scrupule. Alors Au Diable la honte de pleurer, c'était ses dernières minutes de vie. De lourdes sanglots nouèrent sa gorge, et de pitoyables gémissements franchir ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu supplier, prier Malefoy de ne pas le tuer. Mais c'était inutile, totalement inutile. Et il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait plus la force de rien.

Comment se défendre ? Il était un meurtrier. 19 ans, et il avait tué deux personnes. Surtout, même s'il ne mourrait pas immédiatement, il allait passer une grande partie de sa vie en prison. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Alors, il ne supplia pas, il trembla violemment, en pleurant bruyamment, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Il avait peur, terriblement peur.

Malefoy lui offrait tout de même une chance de s'expliquer. De se justifier. Sûrement que le blond oublierait plus tard, ou qu'il n'y penserait plus. Mais Pucey avait besoin, avant d'être tuer, que quelqu'un l'entende, que quelqu'un sache pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tant pis si cette personne était Malefoy, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Résigné, sanglotant sans plus se retenir, il sentait ses jambes flanchées. De sa voix frêle, étouffée par les pleurs, Adrian Pucey s'expliqua :

 **\- J'voulais juste que ça s'arrête. J'avais mal, tout le temps, et j'ai mal encore. Je... J'en pouvais plus. Flint...**

 **\- Prononce pas son nom.** siffla Malefoy.

 **\- Pardon, je...** Pucey se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Il y eu quelques longues secondes de silence, et il reprit : **Il m'a violé. Beaucoup, tellement... Ça s'arrêtait jamais. A chaque fois, c'était pire, c'était plus violent, parce qu'il aimait ça. Mais la douleur, la violence, je pouvais supporter. Ça, je pouvais y faire face. Par contre, le plaisir... Ça, non. Il m'a forcé, il m'a forcé à ressentir du plaisir ! C'est, bordel, c'est encore plus humiliant que tout ce qu'il m'a fait d'autre !**

Il se tut, essuyant ses joues trempées de larmes à l'aide de la manche de son uniforme de prisonnier. Reculant un peu, il alla s'adosser à un des murs en pierre. La froideur le fit trembler, et il gémit ridiculement. Tirant sur le bas de son sweat, il continua :

 **\- C'est Dean Thomas qui m'a dit comment faire. Comment le tuer, sans faire de bruit. C'était facile, j'ai fais tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Rapide, efficace. Et après, c'était fini. Plus jamais, plus jamais de viol. C'était juste ça que je voulais. Arrêter de souffrir.**

 **\- Thomas...** répéta Drago.

Il souffla bruyamment, énervé. Dean Thomas avait encore foutu la merde, il s'était servi du jeune Pucey pour arriver à ses fins. Parce qu'on lui avait interdit de tuer Nott, il s'en était pris à Flint. Ce connard devait mourir, il était devenu trop dangereux. Son désir de vengeance avait dépassé tout entendement, l'avait rendu aveugle. Tout cela pour un pauvre petit irlandais qui n'avait pas tenu quelques mois à Azkaban avant de se faire cramer. Un merdeux sans courage. Drago se souvenait à peine de son visage, ni de son nom. Il se souvenait par contre très clairement de son petit corps détruit, allongé sur la table de la laverie, juste après que Nott ait abusé de lui. Nott aussi devait mourir.

A ses pensées, une certaine amertume s'empara de Drago, et peut-être aussi une lassitude qui lui était inconnue. Il ne voulait plus retourner à l'unité H. Simplement, il voulait s'enfuir d'Azkaban, et retrouver son père. Avant ça, il voulait venger la mort de son ami. Finalement, il décida que Thomas et Nott n'étaient plus son problème. Il n'était plus un chef de clan de l'unité Hogwart. Pucey était la dernière personne qu'il tuerait.

 **\- Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon gars, Pucey. Mais t'aurais pas dû tuer Marcus.**

Drago, même s'il n'avait tué qu'une fois dans sa vie, était un spécialiste de la torture. Il était allé à bonne école. Avec un sourire malsain, il s'approcha de Pucey, qui ferma les yeux. Derrière les paupières du plus jeune, les visages heureux de ses parents s'imposèrent, et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. C'était la fin. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage, et un ricanement terrifiant :

 **\- Adieu, connard.**

De l'autre côté de la porte, assit sur une chaise en bois, feuilletant un magazine quelconque, le gardien Rusard releva la tête. Soudainement, il entendit un hurlement glaçant, un hurlement à la mort, si profondément terrifiant qu'il se figea. Et les cris, les supplications, les pleurs, résonnèrent durant de longues minutes, si bien qu'il eut envie de vomir, lui, le vieillard affreux du trou. Jusqu'à ce que, environ une demi-heure plus tard, les hurlements cessent, tout d'un coup. En même temps que cessa de battre le cœur du jeune Adrian Pucey.

* * *

Charlie Weasley bouillonnait. Il se trouvait dans la salle TV, assit sur une chaise inconfortable, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que déblatérait une journaliste à la télévision. Elle était mignonne, brunette aux lèvres fines, mais toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées ailleurs. Plus précisément, de l'autre côté de la grande salle, là où, autour d'une table, Blaise Zabini roucoulait librement avec son petit-frère, Ronald. Cette vision lui était insupportable. Il avait pourtant ordonné plusieurs fois à son frère de ne plus laisser ce connard de rital l'approcher. Charlie ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne serait-ce que le regarder ! C'était un violeur, bordel ! Et après tout ce que Ron avait vécu, comment avait-il pu en tomber amoureux ? Zabini l'avait manipulé, totalement. Mais Charlie allait y remédier, il allait éloigner ce psychopathe de son petit-frère, et le sauver. Cette fois-ci, il était là pour lui.

Sa jambe droite tressautant nerveusement, il attendit, sans trop d'idée précise en tête. Il savait simplement que pour pouvoir sauver Ron, il allait devoir s'en prendre au rital, et malheureusement ce dernier était plus fort que lui. En témoignent les quelques cicatrices qui ornaient encore son corps. Il fallait donc qu'il soit plus intelligent que Zabini. Ce qui, ricana-t-il intérieurement, ne paraissait pas franchement compliqué.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry Potter, son chef de clan, se diriger vers Ron et poser la main sur son épaule. Il put apercevoir le métis se tendre et perdre son sourire enjôleur pour prendre une moue contrariée. Potter se pencha à l'oreille du jeune rouquin, lui chuchota quelques mots, et fit un signe de tête en direction de leur cellule. Ron sembla s'excuser auprès de Zabini, lui sourire timidement, et suivre Harry à travers la salle TV. Le métis était seul, et Charlie s'en frotta les mains, voyant là une ouverture. Sans réfléchir, il bondit sur ses pieds, et se rapprocha d'un pas décidé de l'italien.

Sentant une présence, Zabini releva la tête lentement. Quand il le vit, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire moqueur et profondément méprisant, ce qui énerva d'autant plus Charlie. Il n'était pas homme qu'on méprise, loin de là. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de fort, et surtout, quelqu'un de bon. Enfin, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il s'en était toujours mieux sorti avec les loups, qui eux, se mentaient pas. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci lui manquaient énormément, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait, à sa sortie de taule, reprendre son boulot en Roumanie comme avant. Sûrement pas, car même si les patrons le connaissaient, ils avaient aussi certainement dû prendre connaissance de la cause qui l'avait envoyée en taule. Presque tentative d'assassinat sur sa propre mère, ils devaient le prendre pour un monstre.

Charlie éloigna rapidement ces pensées noires de sa tête et se concentra sur le vrai monstre, c'est-à-dire l'italien, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, à moitié avachi sur la chaise grise, le menton noblement levé et le regard pétillant, paraissant amusé de ce qu'il voyait. Comme si, finalement, Charlie n'était qu'une distraction dans la vie du grand Blaise Zabini, trop insignifiant pour véritablement le considérer. Les poings se contractant par intermittence, la mâchoire serrée, le rouquin lui cracha à voix basse :

 **\- J'croyais que j'avais été clair, mais tu dois être trop con pour comprendre. Touche pas à Ron, pigé connard ?**

 **\- J'crois que c'est toi qui es trop con, _stronzo_. Ron, il choisit d'être avec moi.**

Blaise s'était relevé lentement, son sourire diabolique revenu à ses lèvres. Il prenait énormément de plaisir, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle altercation. Il se doutait que tout comme lui, le grand-frère Weasley avait dû recevoir de la part de Ronald le même ordre, à savoir de ne pas attaquer l'autre. Blaise et Charlie étaient donc tenus au même engagement. Mais l'italien voulait jouer, il voulait de l'action. Aussi, il continua de s'approcher tout doucement de son ennemi, en le fixant de ses yeux envoûtant, se mordillant la lèvres inférieure d'une façon sensuelle et provocante. Le grand roux déglutit, mais se refusa à reculer. Il se sentait comme une proie. Et Zabini voulait être un prédateur, il voulait s'amuser aux dépends de Charlie. Surtout, il voulait le voir perdre, il voulait que le grand-frère déçoive le petit en ne respectant pas sa parole. Zabini voulait le faire craquer, que Weasley ne se contrôle plus.

Zabini pencha la tête sur le côté, et se mit à susurrer tout en continuant de se rapprocher de Charlie :

 **\- Ron choisit d'être avec moi. Il choisit de m'embrasser. Il choisit de me laisser le caresser. Il choisit de me laisser le baiser... Et il adore ça, mmh...**

Charlie s'était figé en entendant ces paroles. Choqué, il refusait de croire à tout ça. Et surtout, il se retenait, de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il avait terriblement envie de le frapper. De fracasser la gueule du rital sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il crève. Seulement, il avait promis à Ron, et aussi, il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps à Azkaban qu'il ne devait.

 **\- Si tu savais comme il est sexy quand il gémit mon nom...** continua Zabini en chuchotant, s'amusant comme un fou mais agacé du manque de réaction du rouquin.

Alors il lui lécha lentement le lobe de l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'une explosion de rage. Ce qui ne manqua pas, Charlie sursauta en sentant le muscle humide toucher son oreille et le poussa de toutes ses forces et hurlant. Zabini surprit, recula de quelques pas sous la puissance de Charlie, et éclata de rire en voyant sa tête, rouge de rage, et ses yeux d'un bleu bien moins beau que celui de Ron, qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Zabini avait totalement réussi, il l'avait fait craquer.

 **\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?** vociféra Charlie en se rapprochant de lui. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Retourne enculer les autres, et laisse-le tranquille putain ! Bordel, t'es un putain de monstre, tu joues avec lui ! Il pense que t'as changé, mais les types comme toi ça reste des connards jusqu'à c'que quelqu'un les crève !**

 **-** _ **Zitto**_ **.** ordonna Blaise d'une voix en apparence calme, mais dont le timbre vibrait de colère. Seulement, Charlie ne l'entendit pas, ou alors il décida de ne pas y faire attention, et continua de crier au beau milieu de la salle TV :

 **\- Et toi tu mérites juste de te faire buter ! C'est quoi ?! Tu t'es fait baiser par ton daron quand t'étais môme et ça t'a tellement traumatisé que t'es obligé de faire du mal aux autres ?! J'suis sur que non, t'as même pas ce genre d'excuse ! Mais regarde-toi pauvre con, t'es juste une putain de pourriture !**

 **- _Vaffanculo_ !**

Violemment, Blaise fondit sur Charlie et lui asséna un féroce coup de poing à la mâchoire. La tête du rouquin partit en arrière, mais il se redressa rapidement et tenta de répliquer. Le métis ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et le frappa vicieusement au thorax. Le souffle coupé subitement, Charlie s'effondra à genoux sur le sol en toussant. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, les yeux noirs et meurtriers, Zabini ne se contrôlait plus, et s'apprêtait à le tabasser jusqu'à épuisement.

 **\- 98Z245 ! 00W124 ! Vous vous séparez immédiatement ou c'est direct au trou ! Exécution !** hurla la voix stridente de la gardienne Parkinson.

Blaise sursauta, et détacha son regard brûlant de haine de son ennemi pour le porter autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les autres détenus avaient cesser leurs activités pour observer le spectacle, ni que des matons s'étaient approchés, matraque en main, prêt à les calmer rapidement. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il préféra ne pas jeter un regard à l'étage des cellules, où Ron devait très certainement le regarder. Au lieu de ça, il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le plus vieux Weasley, qui ne s'était pas relevé, et chuchota dangereusement :

 **\- Tire-toi maintenant, sinon j'te fais saigner _come un porco_.**

 **\- C'est ça.** fit Charlie en se relevant, l'air arrogant malgré le côté droit de son visage qui commençait à rougir et qui lui faisait un mal de chien. **Tu changes pas, et tu changeras pas. Tu peux l'faire croire à mon frère, mais moi je vois la vérité. T'es un monstre, et tu l'resteras**.

Puis il détala, sans demander son reste. Il n'était de toute manière pas près à encaisser plus encore. Surtout, l'altercation avait suffit, il en était sûr à présent. Zabini avait été près à tuer le grand-frère de l'homme qu'il disait aimer. Qui d'autre qu'un sale type était capable de faire ça ? Charlie ne voulait pas que ce connard continue à être aussi proche de Ron. Et il allait trouver une solution.

De son côté, Blaise était toujours très énervé. Il se demandait comment un gars aussi insignifiant que ça pouvait avoir autant réussi à l'énerver. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le visage fermé. Il semblait que l'air autour de lui était bouillant, et personne n'osait s'approcher. Ils attendaient tous qu'il se calme, que ses mains cessent de trembler. Son regard dur et crispé fixait un point droit devant lui, tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles du Weasley.

Il n'était plus un monstre. La preuve, il n'avait plus violé personne depuis que Ron le lui avait demandé. Et il n'avait pas tué... Enfin, pas beaucoup. Il avait tué Dubois, peut-être un peu défiguré Corner, et d'autres dont il ne se souvenait plus... Mais était-ce vraiment important ? Ces types n'étaient que des insectes. Ils n'étaient pas important. Le seul qui l'était, Ron, allait très bien, et grâce à lui. Cela faisait bien de lui quelqu'un d'absolument pas monstrueux ! Oui, il était devenu un type bien.

Malgré cette constatation, il ne décolérait pas. Tapotant de ses ongles coupés courts contre le faux bois de la table, il ruminait en silence. Il avait besoin de se défouler, sur n'importe qui. Non, pas n'importe qui : Charlie Weasley. Il voulait le voir mourir, le voir le supplier de l'épargner. Il voulait voir son sang envahir tout l'espace, et l'observer couler jusqu'au dernier souffle du grand rouquin. Il voulait entendre ses cris de détresse, ses gémissements minables.

Un sourire sadique prit place sur le visage de Zabini, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Oui, il allait faire ça. A la prochaine provocation du grand-frère roux, il le buterait. Mais Ron ne devrait jamais le savoir, ça pourrait le détruire. Il allait devoir être très discret. C'était parfait, comme ça il aurait un con en moins dans son Unité. Bien sûr, Ron serait très triste, mais Blaise allait être là pour le consoler. Parce qu'il était un type bien.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles du jeune Adrian Pucey, et Dean Thomas commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis que les gardiens l'avaient embarqué, vers 2h du matin, il ne savait où. Sûrement au trou, enfin il l'espérait. Dean n'avait pas trop d'espoir pour Pucey, il connaissait les conséquences de ce genre d'acte. Le jeune homme avait tué son compagnon de cellule, et un meurtre en prison, bien que moins important qu'un meurtre à l'extérieur, ne restait pas impuni. S'il avait de la chance, Pucey s'en sortirait avec simplement une annulation de sa conditionnelle, et il devrait rester à Azkaban durant toute la durée de sa condamnation. S'il était moins chanceux, ce qui semblait être le cas du châtain, il allait passer quelque temps en QHS (Quartier de Haute Sécurité), en attendant un second procès, et sa peine serait rallongée. Pas de beaucoup, peut-être un an ou deux. Tuer un prisonnier, aux yeux de la justice, n'était pas très grave, et même plutôt avantageux pour l'État. Un détenu vivant coûtait de l'argent, tandis que mort...

D'habitude, des rumeurs circulaient. Il y avait toujours un lien entre ce qui se déroulait dans les unités et ce qui se déroulait au trou. Les prisonniers étaient au courant de toutes les décisions, par le bouche-à-oreille, ou par les gardiens. Seulement, pour l'affaire de Pucey, personne ne semblait connaître les informations. Et surtout, tout le monde s'en fichait, la vie à l'unité Hogwart avait repris son cours avec une facilité déconcertante. Marcus Flint était mort, Drago Malefoy et Adrian Pucey avait été envoyé au trou, et tous l'avaient déjà oublié. Potter aurait pu en profiter pour prendre la tête de l'unité H une bonne fois pour toute, mais il était trop obnubilé par la vengeance contre le gardien-chef Lestranges pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Higgs était revenu aussi, et non content d'être toujours aussi effrayant, il tournait un peu trop autour de Ron Weasley. Dean trouvait cela étrange, mais le jeune rouquin était assez entouré pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Avec Charlie Weasley et Blaise Zabini comme garde du corps, on pouvait aisément dire que Ronald ne craignait rien.

D'ailleurs, Dean avait vu, de loin, l'engueulade entre Zabini et le grand-frère Weasley. Il savait toute la haine que portait Charlie à l'italien, et il devait reconnaître qu'il la partageait. Dean n'avait jamais apprécié Blaise Zabini, le violeur d'Azkaban. Il n'aimait pas ses méthodes, il n'aimait pas voir de pauvres prisonniers sans défense subir toutes ses atrocités. A chaque fois, Dean avait pu observer des détenus, tout juste débarqués du dehors, subir les atrocités de Zabini, et tomber au plus bas, sursautant à chaque gestes brusques, refusant de s'alimenter correctement, d'aller se doucher, pleurant toutes les nuits. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se donnent la mort, ou que Zabini se lasse de les baiser. Souvent, les cibles étaient très jeunes, à peine majeurs, et innocents. Le noir avait remarqué que les victimes du rital n'avaient, la majorité du temps, pas commis les crimes dont on les accusait, ou alors accidentellement. Torturer quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé, que ne mérite même pas d'être en taule, semblait être ce qui faisait bander le plus Zabini.

Et Marcus Flint. Car Pucey était le stéréotype de la victime-type de Zabini. Yeux bleus, plutôt maigrichon et petit, 19 ans, apeuré, esseulé, emprisonné pour homicide involontaire. Il était étonnant que l'italien n'en ait pas fait tout de suite son repas, mais il semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Ronald Weasley. Malheureusement, au lieu d'être tranquille car le violeur était trop amoureux pour s'occuper de lui, Pucey avait eu un autre bourreau. A présent, ce bourreau était mort, et Adrian introuvable.

Ne supportant plus de rester dans l'ignorance, Dean décida d'agir, et de partir à la recherche de son protégé. Il se leva de son lit, où il s'était allongé après le repas du midi, et sortit de sa cellule. S'appuyant sur la balustrade, il profita de la vue panoramique pour observer tout autour de lui, mais aucune trace de Pucey. Soufflant bruyamment, il décida de faire le tour de la mezzanine, s'attardant devant chaque cellules pour demander aux prisonniers y habitants s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu le jeune Adrian. Il se fit insulter et renvoyer bouler la majorité du temps, mais compris très vite que personne ne l'avait vu non plus. De plus en plus inquiet et passablement énervé, Dean descendit bruyamment les escaliers en fer de l'unité Hogwart, ses pas résonnant dans la salle TV étonnement calme. Il slaloma entre les tables rondes, ignora les grognements de prisonniers qui fixaient l'écran de télévision et qu'il gênait parfois en passant devant, et arriva d'une démarche pressée jusqu'au bureau des matons, à côté de la grande porte d'entrée.

C'était un bureau dont la moitié haute des murs était des barreaux, ce qui permettait aux gardiens d'échanger avec les prisonniers sans avoir à se lever de leur chaise et sans risquer un accès de violence de la part du détenu. Cette position leur conférait donc un certain pouvoir, qu'ils aimaient mettre en avant. Les gardiens qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bureau n'hésitaient pas à se montrer très désagréables, voire même insultants, cherchant simplement à énerver un prisonnier qui ne pourrait pas les frapper en retour, ou s'il essayait, était directement envoyé en isolement. Les matons étaient de toute manière protégés par les barreaux et les murs, ils ne craignaient rien à s'amuser à enrager un prisonnier.

Dean se plaça en face des deux gardiens qui étaient dans le bureau, et qui jouaient silencieusement aux cartes. Aucun ne releva la tête vers lui, et au bout de quelques secondes, Dean serra la mâchoire et se racla la gorge, faisant savoir sa présence. Sans pour autant lever les yeux dans sa direction, un des deux gardiens, un brun un peu grassouillet, soupira d'une voix lasse :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux détenu ?**

 **\- Pucey. J'voudrais savoir où il est.** grogna Dean.

 **\- Qui ? bordel détenu, soit plus précis. J'connais pas tous les connards de cette unité.** s'énerva le gardien, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il perdait lamentablement la partie.

Dean souffla, prenant sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver lui aussi. Il préféra concentrer son attention sur le second garde-chiourme, qui ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, mais dont le visage neutre parvenait à légèrement l'apaiser.

 **\- Adrian Pucey. C'est le jeune qui a refroidi Flint y'a deux jours. Il a été envoyé au trou, et j'veux savoir où il est maintenant. C'qui va lui arriver.**

Il y eut un court silence, et puis les gardiens relevèrent vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. L'un d'eux, un type aux cheveux grisonnants, eut un sourire en coin et s'exclama :

 **\- 00P126 ? T'es pas au courant détenu ? Il s'est suicidé !**

 **\- Mais... C'est pas possible de se suicider au trou...** souffla Dean, abasourdi.

 **\- T'es en train de le traiter de menteur ?** gronda l'autre maton en le fusillant du regard. **Allez, dégage 97T412, on t'a assez vu.**

S'éloignant rapidement des deux gardiens, Dean s'affala sur une chaise de la salle TV, sonné par la nouvelle. Il essayait de comprendre comment tout cela était possible, comment Pucey avait fait pour se suicider. C'était impossible... Le principe du trou, c'était que le prisonnier se retrouvait sans rien, ni vêtements, ni effets personnels. Juste un seau et une paillasse, pour chier et pour dormir. Par quel moyen Adrian aurait-il pu attenter à sa vie ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Seulement, Dean était beaucoup trop énervé pour pouvoir réfléchir. Relevant lentement la tête, son regard croisa celui de Théodore Nott. Enfin plutôt, de l'œil encore valide de Nott. Et toute sa colère, se focalisa sur cet être qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Puisque Flint était déjà mort, Dean ne pouvait plus venger Pucey. Cette légère pointe de culpabilité qui l'habita durant quelques secondes, parce que c'était lui qui avait dit à Pucey de tuer Marcus et que sans ça il ne se serait pas tuer au trou, s'évanouit rapidement. Parce que ce conseil débile, il l'avait dit sous l'effet d'une rage qui l'habitait depuis longtemps à présent et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. La rage de ne pas avoir pu venger le jeune Seamus, en tuant son tortionnaire. La colère de voir Nott déambuler dans l'unité H sans crainte. Nott, qui malgré son visage hideux et déformé, n'avait du point de vue de Dean pas été assez puni. Oui, c'était Nott. C'était lui, la raison. Tout était de sa faute, la mort de Seamus, la mort de Pucey. Il devait mourir.

Dean Thomas s'en foutait du clan. Il se foutait d'avoir promis à Harry qu'il ne tuerait pas Nott, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Sa haine était trop forte, trop bouillante, il devait assouvir sa vengeance. Il se devait de venger Seamus, Pucey, et lui-même. Il allait tuer cette pourriture. Et rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

* * *

Ron et Blaise s'embrassaient amoureusement, à moitié cachés derrière les imposantes machines à laver de la laverie. Le jeune rouquin s'était appuyé dos au mur du fond, et l'italien avait collé son torse contre le sien. Ses mains fourrageaient la chevelure rousse qu'il aimait tant, tandis que sa langue, experte, faisait gémir Ron. Ce son, Blaise pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en passer. C'était si agréable à entendre, si différent des geignements plaintifs et douloureux qu'il avait pour habitude de provoquer. Ici, Ron n'était pas une de ses victimes, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait. Qui lui caressait maladroitement le torse, les hanches, qui fermait les yeux de bonheur. S'écartant un peu en rompant le baiser, Blaise ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage, parsemé de tâches de rousseur, dont les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées suffisaient à l'exciter. Ron, ne sentant plus les lèvres pleines de Zabini sur les siennes, ouvrit à son tour les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui, noir de désir, de l'autre homme. Alors, Blaise fondit devant cet océan magnifique, et lui caressa la joue, doucement, en souriant. Un sourire léger, joyeux, si différent de celui qu'il arborait normalement. Si loin du psychopathe qu'il était. Face au regard brillant de Ron, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un monstre, et il aimait de plus en plus cette sensation.

Sans se contenir, Blaise plongea de nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices, et mordilla. Sentant son érection le démanger, il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Ron, puis s'aventura jusqu'à son postérieur, qu'il tira vers lui. Leurs deux membres se frottèrent subitement, et ce fut comme une explosion de sensation, un sursaut de plaisir s'emparant d'eux. Avide de cette sensation, Blaise appuya fermement ses mains contre les fesses de Ron, accentuant la friction, et tous deux gémirent de concert, entre leurs lèvres collées. Ils ondulaient à présent l'un contre l'autre, et l'italien regrettait qu'ils soient toujours habillés. Depuis qu'il avait possédé Ron, ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour. Contraint à l'abstinence de nouveau, il n'en pouvait plus de se branler tous les soirs en pensant à son rouquin. Mais il sentait que Ron n'était pas prêt à recommencer, qu'il avait besoin de temps, et il ne voulait plus le presser. Il voulait faire les choses bien.

Le désir était trop gros, trop présent. Blaise plaqua Ron encore plus contre le mur, et roula des hanches en rythme, puissamment, en grognant de satisfaction. Il stoppa le baiser et sa bouche glissa contre la jour de Ron, jusqu'à son cou, qu'il lécha sensuellement. Accentuant ses coups de hanches et la friction bienfaitrice que cela créait, Blaise soufflait à présent bruyamment contre l'épaule de Ron, qui glapissait de plaisir lui aussi. Dans un spasme, Ron éjacula sans faire de bruit, souillant son caleçon et son pantalon. Blaise, se sentant venir à son tour, s'empara des poignets de Ron et les plaqua contre le mur, au dessus des cheveux de feu, ses hanches prenant un rythme frénétique. Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard dans un râle bruyant, en ouvrant les yeux, fixant le visage rouge et essoufflé du jeune Weasley. Enfin, Blaise s'affala contre lui, et reprit difficilement sa respiration en souriant, heureux de ce qui venait de se produire.

 _ **\- Ti amo tanto...**_ souffla Blaise, embrassant doucement Ron à la naissance de l'épaule.

Sans répondre, parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, Ron serra l'italien entre ses bras, souriant de toutes ses dents. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devait aller en prison pour enfin être heureux, il n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde, et pourtant.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Puis Blaise s'écarta, et partit chercher un morceau de drap sale. Ils nettoyèrent le sperme refroidit qui tâchait leurs sous-vêtements, et prirent de nouveau caleçon, mêlant les leurs dans la pile de lingue sale. Une fois nettoyé, Ron se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre. Blaise le rejoignit.

 **\- Parle-moi encore de chez toi.** demanda Ron au bout d'un instant.

Blaise sourit. Ron s'était découvert une véritable fascination pour sa famille. Il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi, en fait il comprenait. Avec la vie qu'il avait eu à l'extérieur, le rouquin devait avoir besoin de se faire de belles images, d'une belle vie possible. Pour se rassurer, pour se dire que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas la norme dans toutes les familles. Et même si Blaise convenait que sa famille était loin d'être un exemple, en y réfléchissant, elle paraissait moins horrible et terrifiante que celle de Ron. Aussi, il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis raconta, avec une fierté et un enthousiasme certain :

 **\- Avec mes cousins, on s'amusait beaucoup. A côté de la maison de _mio nonno,_ il y avait une ferme abandonnée. On se cachait. Ma cousine, Francesca, elle a 3 ans de plus que moi, et elle aimait faire peur aux plus petits. Moi et Sara, une autre cousine, on l'aidait. Je me souviens, une fois, Regulus...**

 **\- Le petit-frère de Sirius Black ?** questionna Ron.

 **- _Si._ Regulus, il jouait avec nous. A ce moment-là, il avait... 9 ans je crois. On était dans la ferme, et Reg' pouvait plus se retenir. Trop envie de pisser. Alors, il va dans un coin, pour... T'as compris. Mais Francesca et Sara ne savaient pas, elles pensaient juste qu'il allait se cacher ! Elles décident de lui faire peur. Reg' a tellement eu peur qu'il s'est mis à courir, les fesses à l'air, jusqu'à la maison de _nonno_ ! Il a couru jusqu'au salon, où il y avait tous les parents. Et comme il avait encore son pantalon baissé, il s'est pris les pieds dedans, et il s'est cassé la gueule, juste devant le Parrain !**

Blaise s'esclaffa à ce souvenir, et Ron le suivit, éclatant d'un rire clair, qui résonna dans toute la laverie. Ce son fut immédiatement catalogué par Blaise comme le plus beau du monde, et il n'osa aucune remarque, de peur que Ron n'arrête de rire. Une fois que leur hilarité fut passée, Blaise tenta, posant une main réconfortante sur le genoux du jeune rouquin :

 **\- Et toi, comment elle était ta famille ? Enfin, pas tes parents, ou tes _bastardi_ de frères, mais les autres. Ta petite sœur, Ginny, c'est ça ? Comment elle était ?**

Ron fronça les sourcils, semblant faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Et puis soudainement, il eut un faible sourire, et commença, d'une voix tremblotante :

 **\- Ginny, elle est... C'est la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais vu. Elle est magnifique, intelligente. Quand on était petit, on jouait souvent ensemble, et elle me commandait totalement. Elle aimait bien me déguiser, ou me faire des tresses. Et puis, elle adore cuisiner. Elle aidait toujours maman, surtout pour les gâteaux. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

Il avait tourné la tête vers Blaise, dont les épaules bougeaient au rythme de son rire incontrôlé. Ron n'était pas vexé, mais surpris, et il attendit en silence que Blaise se calme et lui explique. Ce qu'il fit, la voix rieuse :

 **\- Oh _amore_ , je t'imagine avec des tresses, ça doit être si drôle ! Tu dois être tellement mignon !**

Mais au lieu de rire, le visage de Ron se referma d'un coup, tandis qu'un voile de tristesse et d'effroi traversa son regard. Blaise se calma immédiatement, resserra sa main sur le genoux de Ron, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La voix froide, monotone, Ron dit :

 **\- J'avais des tresses, la première fois. Ginny et moi, on avait joué à la dînette ou je sais plus, et elle m'avait habillé avec une robe, elle m'avait fait des tresses. Elle m'avait même maquillé un peu, elle avait volé du maquillage à notre mère. C'était pour jouer. Quand on a fini, j'ai voulu retourner dans ma chambre, mais j'ai croisé Percy dans le couloir, et il m'a dit de le suivre dans sa chambre. J'étais content, parce que je me suis dit qu'on allait passer du temps ensemble, et moi je l'admirais beaucoup. Mais dans sa chambre, il m'a... Il m'a engueulé, parce que j'étais habillé comme une fille alors que j'étais un garçon, et que j'allais devenir une tapette ou... Et après, j'ai commencé à pleurer, alors il s'est calmé. Il m'a assit sur ses genoux, m'a fait un câlin. Il sentait bizarre, j'ai pas compris au départ. Maintenant, je sais qu'il sentait l'alcool, il revenait d'un après-midi avec ses copains. Il m'a dit que je devais pas pleurer, et que c'était pas grave, que j'étais mignon en fille. Il m'a dit que lui, ça le dérangeait pas du tout, même au contraire, et il m'a... Il a sortit sa bite, en me disant de regarder, qu'elle était levée, et que ça voulait dire qu'il me trouvait très mignon. Après il...**

 **\- Ron,** _ **amore**_ **, arrête.** chuchota Blaise en voyant les larmes coulées de plus en plus sur les joues de son petit-ami, et en se fustigeant d'avoir posé une question sur la famille de Ron.

 **\- J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin d'en parler Blaise...** murmura le rouquin d'une voix suppliante. **Après, il m'a dit qu'on allait jouer ensemble, au jeu de la fille et du garçon, et que comme j'étais déjà déguisé en fille, il allait jouer le garçon. Il m'a dit de m'allonger sur son lit, sur le ventre. J'étais content, parce que je jouais avec mon grand-frère, qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Il m'a dit de pas bouger, de pas parler. Il m'a enlevé mon caleçon, et il a relevé la robe. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il m'avait dit de pas bouger alors... Et il m'a caressé, les cheveux, les fesses, entre les fesses. Là, j'ai commencé à comprendre que y'avait un truc qui allait pas, que c'était pas un jeu normal, et que je voulais plus jouer. J'ai essayé de me lever, mais il m'a plaqué contre le lit, et il m'a mis mon caleçon dans ma bouche, en me disant de me calmer, que c'était pour le jeu, et que c'était parce que je devais pas faire de bruit sinon mes autres frères allaient venir et il voulait seulement jouer avec moi. Et d'un coup, il m'a pénétré. J'ai essayé de hurler, mais avec le caleçon dans ma bouche... Et il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Quand ça s'est fini, il m'a emmené à la salle de bain, et m'a essuyé le visage, parce qu'avec mes larmes, le maquillage de Ginny avait coulé. Et il m'a fait promettre de pas en parler, que ça devait rester notre jeu. Et avant de me laisser tout seul, il m'a dit que je lui avais rendu un vrai service, parce que c'était la honte de rentrer au lycée vierge. J'ai compris plus tard que ses amis avaient dû le faire chier par rapport à ça, et qu'ils avaient bu, et...**

 **\- C'est pas une raison,** _ **amore**_ **.** coupa Blaise.

L'italien se sentait totalement hypocrite de dire ça, lui qui avait violé tant de types, et qui ne regrettait toujours pas. Mais là, c'était ce que Ron avait besoin d'entendre, et tout monstre qu'il était, Blaise ne pardonnait pas l'inceste. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de faire mal à son petit-frère Lito comme ce Percy avait fait du mal à Ron. Il avait de la chance d'être déjà mort, ou Zabini se serait fait un plaisir de le torturer pendant au moins une décennie.

Blaise tira à lui un Ron en pleure, et posa la tête rousse contre sa poitrine. En lui caressant les cheveux, il le calma patiemment, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, lui rappelant, encore et encore, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, et qu'il l'aimait, follement. Ron pleura, longtemps, mais à la fin, il se sentit libéré d'un poids. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ça, et ça lui avait fait du bien. Ses cicatrices se refermaient petit-à-petit, et il se sentait en confiance avec l'italien. Ce dernier l'aidait vraiment, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à son arrivée à Azkaban. Eux deux avaient évolué, dans le bon sens, et c'était une bonne chose.

Ron essuya ses joues et se releva à bout de bras. Penché vers Blaise, il plaqua amoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, le remerciant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. L'italien encadra le visage blanc de Ron entre ses mains, et approfondi le baiser. Puis, il s'écarta et se releva, ses articulations craquant à cause d'être trop longtemps resté assis. Toujours les fesses au sol, Ron leva ses yeux bleus interrogateurs vers le métis, qui éclaira :

 **\- Je dois appeler _mio madre_ , je lui ai promis. Mais je fais vite, bouge pas ! Je reviens.**

Le jeune rouquin hocha la tête en souriant, et observa Blaise partir. Blaise était magnifique, tout de même. Métis, musclé, les crâne presque rasé et les yeux noirs brûlants, ses lèvres pleines et ses épaules réconfortantes, son sourire ravissant -du moins, celui qu'il lui faisait, parce que le sourire ordinaire de Zabini ressemblait plus à celui d'un requin prêt à dévorer une proie-, sa mâchoire carrée, sa grande taille. Oui, Blaise était parfait, et il était à lui. Autant qu'il lui appartenait, il en avait bien conscience. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange, la relation qu'ils avaient réussi à créer, malgré la prison, le passé de chacun, les clans ennemis dont ils faisaient partis. Ron, à son arrivée, avait été tant apeuré par l'effroyable Zabini qu'il peinait parfois à croire que ce dernier l'aimait et que lui l'aimait en retour. C'était surréaliste, d'être amoureux d'un violeur, alors qu'il était une victime du viol depuis son enfance. Mais Ron avait su voir au travers de la monstruosité de l'italien, il avait fait ressortir l'homme, celui qui possède des sentiments. Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas, et Blaise n'était pas devenu un homme bien. Il avait encore des accès de colère, très fréquemment, ainsi que des pulsions qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, ou du moins avec difficulté. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Blaise n'avait violé personne. Il avait tué, cependant.

Il y a quelques jours, Ron avait eu peur pour la vie de son frère, Charlie, quand il l'avait vu s'engueuler avec Blaise. Parce qu'il connaissait la force de chacun d'entre-eux, et il avait déjà vu une fois, Zabini foutre une raclée sévère à son grand-frère. Ron ne savait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup, dans la salle TV, le ton était monté entre l'italien et Charlie. Il n'avait pas demandé, à aucun des deux. Il ne voulait pas savoir, parce qu'il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec lui, et il ne voulait pas culpabiliser. Donc, il avait préféré faire celui qui n'avait rien vu de tout cela, et ni Blaise, ni Charlie, ne lui en avait parlé. Cela convenait à tout le monde.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de la laverie grincer, signe que quelqu'un entrait. Ravi, Ron se leva, et partit à la rencontre de Blaise, pour reprendre leur discussion qui malgré la tristesse et le dégoût qu'elle avait fait remonter en lui, lui faisait énormément de bien. Et puis, il adorait embrasser Blaise.

Seulement, ce n'était pas Blaise en face de lui, qui venait de pénétrer dans la laverie. C'était quelqu'un qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Lee Jordan. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est ses cheveux plus long, coiffés dans une coupe afro qui lui allait très bien, et une barbe de trois jours qui encerclaient des lèvres craquelées. Il avait aussi maigri, légèrement. Mais sinon, il était le même qu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban, il y avait de ça quelques mois à présent. Les mêmes yeux noisettes et vitreux, les mêmes dents jaunies, la même dégaine de drogué.

Quand il remarqua Ron, Jordan s'arrêta dans son élan, et écarquilla les yeux. Puis, un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres, n'atteignant pas ses yeux, et il bondit sur le jeune rouquin pour l'enlacer.

 **\- Ron ! Ça m'fait plaisir de te r'voir man !**

 **\- Lee ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** s'inquiéta Ron. **T'as été libéré !**

Jordan s'écarta de lui et expliqua, ses yeux vagabondant dans la pièce, n'arrivant pas à se fixer quelque part :

 **\- Ouai, mais man, arrêter la came c'est pas possible. Tu vois, à ma sortie j'suis r'tourné dans mon quartier, et j'ai tenu... Mais les vieilles habitudes, tu sais c'que c'est, j'ai pas tenu, j'ai repris mon business. Et j'me suis fais gauler. Du coup ces enculés ils m'ont sucré ma conditionnelle, donc j'suis de retour pour 2 ans !**

Il ne tenait pas en place, tremblant de tout son corps, ses yeux tournants dans leurs orbites. Ron comprit aisément qu'il devait être en manque, et le plaignit. Ce n'était pas facile d'être accro à ce genre de chose, et Ron espérait vraiment qu'il s'en sorte un jour. Malgré tout, il était heureux de revoir une visage familier, et non hostile.

 **\- T'es arrivé quand ?** le questionna-t-il en lui souriant.

 **\- Y'a genre une heure. J'ai vu Potter et Dean. Et on m'a dit, Malefoy est au trou ? Trop cool, man. J'ai vu Higgs aussi, d'ailleurs faut qu'tu fasses gaffe, il tourne autour de la laverie. Mais tu vois l'truc, c'est que je cherchais Olivier.**

 **\- Ah...** répondit Ron, mal à l'aise tout à coup. **Et on t'a dit ?**

 **\- Ouai. C'connard de Zabini l'a buté, c'est ça ? Mon meilleur pote. Olivier s'est sacrifié pour que j'sorte de cet Enfer, et ce sale rital le bute. Il le tabasse à mort. Mais tu vois, ça passe pas ça.**

Ron comprit alors totalement l'état de Lee Jordan. En manque certes, mais surtout, très très énervé. Il ne tenait pas en place, sautillant presque, et jetait à présent des coups d'œil fréquent en direction de la porte d'entrée de la laverie. Et ses yeux, embués par la drogue, étaient aussi froids, déterminés. Son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire serrée, son corps entier tendu. L'attitude de quelqu'un qui allait faire une grosse connerie. Ron eut soudain très peur.

 **\- Lee ? T'as prévu de faire quoi ?**

 **\- T'inquiète man, Zabini existera bientôt plus. Il t'emmerde encore, c'est ça ? Il va plus te faire peur longtemps. J'vais lui régler son putain de compte. C'est Dean qui m'a dit qu'il traînait souvent là, alors j'vais l'attendre.**

Puis, Lee se pencha un peu, faisant glisser une de ses mains dans son dos, dans son pantalon. Il sembla y chercher quelque chose, et vu la position et les grimaces, Ron comprit aisément que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans son anus. Dans un bruit dégoûtant, Lee récupéra un petit sachet fin et en longueur. Il enleva rapidement le plastique, pour dévoiler l'objet. Une lame de couteau, pas plus grande qu'un pouce, qu'il montra à Ron. Et en chuchotant, il l'informa :

 **\- J'ai réussi à faire passer ça. C'qu'il faut, c'est bien l'enfoncer, et prendre du plastique noir pour emballer. Tu vas voir man, j'vais l'buter ce salaud de rital. Faut juste que j'trouve où il est.**

 **\- Mais...** balbutia Ron, effrayé. **T'as pas peur de sa famille ?**

 **\- J'm'en fous. Ils pourront me tuer, ces connards de mafioso. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. J'veux juste que cette ordure crève, pour venger toutes les putains de vies innocentes qu'il a pris. Pour Olivier. J'ai la rage, man.**

Visiblement, Jordan n'était pas au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Blaise. Et ce n'était pas plus mal à cet instant, car Lee semblait fou de rage, et très dangereux. S'il avait su, il l'aurait sûrement tué, immédiatement. Alors, Ron se tut, malgré les gouttes de sueurs froides qui roulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait qu'observer Lee, qui, les poings serrés, cherchait à voix haute où pouvait être Zabini. Et l'angoisse monta d'un cran, parce qu'il savait que Blaise devait revenir, d'une minute à l'autre. Et que malgré sa force, face à une arme et un homme désespéré et guidé par sa haine, il ne pourrait rien faire.

Et puis d'un coup, ce fut comme dans un cauchemar. La porte de la laverie s'ouvrit, dévoilant Blaise qui souriait. Il avança dans la pièce, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la présence de Lee Jordan. Et ce dernier se retourna, son corps tendu à l'extrême, lame dans la main droite, poing gauche serré, et la ferme intention de planter Blaise.

Tout ce passa très vite. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. D'une pulsion, Ron empoigna le bras de Lee Jordan, et s'empara de sa lame. Alors, de toutes ses forces, il la planta dans le cou du noir, qui glapit de surprise, s'étrangla, et s'effondra au sol. Son sang éclaboussait partout, et se vidait à une vitesse atroce. Dans un dernier bruit de gorge rauque, le corps de Lee tressauta, et il mourut, aux pieds d'un Ron tétanisé.

Le temps se figea quelques secondes. Blaise ne comprenait plus rien. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, tentant de rendre un minimum logique tout ce qui venait de se produire. Le regard fixé sur le corps sans vie par terre, il n'osait plus bouger. Mais il s'obligea à relever la tête. Ron était immobile, semblant incapable de détourner le regard du cadavre. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées, de même que son visage, qui avait été éclaboussé du sang de Lee. Il tremblait violemment, gardait la bouche ouverte, son souffle était erratique. Blaise s'approcha de lui, doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé. Il tenta de l'enlacer, mais Ron se dégagea violemment, et hurla :

 **\- Non ! Me touche pas ! Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué Lee ! J'ai tué un innocent ! C'est de ta faute. C'est toi. Tu m'as rendu comme toi ! J'ai...**

Puis, il s'effondra à genoux, semblant comme tordu de douleur, de lourds sanglots s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Blaise préféra ne pas prendre en compte ce que venait de dire Ron, car c'était le contre-coup du choc, et que le rouquin était effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. L'italien se mit donc à genoux lui aussi, son pantalon se trempa dans la flaque de sang, et tenta une seconde fois de prendre Ron dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire, s'accrochant au T-shirt de Blaise désespérément.

 **\- J'voulais pas... J'voulais le blesser, pas le tuer... Mais il avait cette lame, et il voulait te tuer, il avait l'air tellement en colère... J'ai eu si peur, j'ai pas réfléchi... J'voulais pas ça...**

 **\- Je sais,** _ **amore mio**_ **. C'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? T'as rien fait de mal.** murmura Blaise à son oreille, le berçant doucement, et déposant de légers et rassurants baisers contre sa tempe.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ron se calme totalement, et qu'il devienne amorphe, fatigué. Alors, avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve, Blaise le déshabilla, le nettoya minutieusement de toutes les tâches de sang qu'il avait sur le corps, et le vêtit d'habits propres. Il fit de même avec ses vêtements. Puis, doucement, il releva Ron et l'appuya contre lui, l'aidant à marcher.

Ils sortirent ainsi de la laverie, et Blaise les dirigea vers l'étage des cellules. Il croisa Higgs, s'arrêta devant lui, et lui chuchota précipitamment :

 **\- Y'a un corps dans la laverie. J'veux qu'tu t'en débarrasses. Doit plus y avoir aucune trace. _Capito_ ?**

 **\- C'est pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour lui ?** demanda Higgs en désignant un Ron au regard vide.

 **\- Pour lui.**

 **\- C'est d'accord.**

Blaise le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et amena son amour à sa cellule, où se dernier s'endormit directement, entre les bras d'un Blaise, inquiet réellement pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Traduction :

Italien - Français :

 _ **Mio Dio**_ : Mon Dieu

 _ **Stronzo**_ : Connard (ou enfoiré)

 _ **Zitto**_ : Ta gueule

 _ **Vaffanculo**_ : Va te faire foutre

 _ **Come un porco**_ : Comme un porc

 _ **Ti amo tanto**_ : Je t'aime tellement

 _ **Mio nonno**_ : Mon grand-père

 _ **Bastardi**_ : Bâtards

 _ **Amore (mio) :**_ Mon amour

 _ **Capito ?**_ : Compris ?

* * *

J'attends vos reviews pour ce chapitre, qui ne sera finalement pas l'avant-dernier, mais l'avant-avant-dernier. Je me suis rendue compte que je devais rajouter un chapitre. Je pense que vous allez être content de ça.

Alors voilà, vous avez vu la réaction de Drago. J'espère que personne n'est déçu. Je voulais vraiment montrer la colère et la tristesse si fortes qu'elles en deviennent insupportables, tout en restant réaliste. Et puis, le fait de donner des calmants me paraît logique en prison, pour aider à gérer les prisonniers trop instables.

La mort de Pucey m'a posé un peu problème... J'ai longtemps hésité à le faire supplier ou non. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment rendre ça crédible. Le faire supplier aurait rendu sa mort plus touchante, mais... Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte comme ça. Ce personnage, même s'il n'était pas important, je m'y suis attachée, et je voulais lui donner une mort assez digne. Alors, il ne supplie pas. Et finalement, c'est plus crédible, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est devenu fataliste, et il n'a plus rien à perdre. La mort lui fait moins peur que Flint.

Pour ce qui est de Charlie... Certains d'entre-vous ne l'aiment pas car il veut tuer Blaise. Je vous comprends. Mais, essayer de voir l'histoire de son point-de-vue... Pareil pour Dean.

Vous en savez aussi un peu plus sur Blaise et Ron, et leurs vies à l'extérieur. J'ai vraiment bossé dessus, savoir ce qu'ils étaient, de quelle manière ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont... Je vous avoue que je crois bien que ces deux-là sont devenus mes personnages préférés.

 **A la prochaine fois !**


	21. Chapter 20

**Salutation peuple de lecteurs !**

Que le temps passe vite ! Pardon pour l'attente, encore une fois. J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu le coup d'attendre pour vous.

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse le découvrir !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **WARNING:** yaoi (sexe homosexuel); agressions; intimidations; violences; VIOLS

 **Rating MA+** \- public averti !

 **Fiction UA (Univers Alternatif)** TOUS HUMAINS

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Rabastan Lestranges, matricule 94L267. Condamné pour séquestrations et tortures.

Sentence : 35 ans de prison, libérable sur parole dans 20 ans.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago Malefoy avait été envoyé au trou, et pour Harry Potter, il était temps de mettre en place la vengeance. Celle qui avait réuni leurs deux clans, celle qui était altruiste. Parce que Harry avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien, en contribuant à venger d'autres personnes que lui. Tout cela, c'était pour Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, et ces deux hommes méritaient d'être en paix. Tout comme le gardien Rodulphus Lestranges méritait de souffrir. De plus, en ayant observé plus particulièrement Rabastan Lestranges, le petit-frère du maton, Harry s'était très vite rendu compte que c'était un connard doublé d'un meurtrier. Il s'était renseigné sur ce qu'il avait fait pour se faire coffrer, et ce qu'il avait appris n'était pas glorieux. D'après ses sources, Rabastan avait enlevé un jeune couple, et les avait enfermé dans sa cave pendant plus d'une semaine. Durant ces quelques jours, il les avait torturé, et les histoires que les autres prisonniers lui avaient raconté sur ça étaient si terribles qu'elles avaient même fait frissonner Harry. Ce qui était exceptionnel.

Le fait de tuer Rabastan pour se venger de son grand-frère ne dérangeait donc plus Harry, qui se trouvait emballé par le plan. Surtout que Malefoy lui avait expressément demandé de régler l'affaire tant qu'il serait au trou, et le brun aimait l'idée de diriger cette opération. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans l'affaire, et il n'était pas l'un des acteurs de cette vengeance. Seulement le coordinateur. Ce qui expliquait qu'il était en cet instant dans sa cellule, seul, tapotant d'impatience ses doigts sur la petite table en bois, attendant depuis de longues minutes les prisonniers Zabini, Black et Rogue. Il devait leur parler une dernière fois, pour définir les derniers détails du plan. C'était ce que Malefoy lui avait demandé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était à sa botte, au contraire. Si Harry avait accepté, c'était que l'un de ses hommes, Sirius, était étroitement lié à cette histoire. Et puis, Harry n'était jamais contre rayer un connard de cette Terre.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent. Tout d'abord Sirius Black, dont le visage émacié trahissait une grande fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient gras et tombaient sur ses épaules, et son regard, bien qu'un peu fou, brillait d'une détermination sans faille. Il voulait en découdre, et semblait très impatient. Faire souffrir Lestranges était, d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps. Potter n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, et il ne voulait pas l'être, mais il savait que Black pensait avoir tué Rodulphus Lestranges il y a quelques années de cela, et qu'il était profondément énervé que ce ne soit finalement pas le cas et que ce connard de maton soit encore là pour le faire chier. Ensuite, Blaise Zabini se présenta devant eux à la manière d'un conquérant, son éternel sourire malveillant sur le visage. Mais il se passait nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, alors il devait avoir un problème. Harry espérait que cela n'avait pas avoir avec Ron, qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas vu ces derniers jours, et qui semblait en proie à une panique étrange. Enfin, Severus Rogue arriva, silencieusement, avec un mépris clairement affiché, et se cala au fond de la cellule, s'appuyant sur le mur à côté du lavabo. Une fois au complet, Harry prit la parole rapidement, car ils n'avaient pas énormément de temps avant que les gardiens ne rappliquent et leur demandent de se disperser. Les matons n'aimaient pas voir les détenus se réunirent en groupe, aussi ils interrompaient les réunions de ce genre dès qu'ils le pouvaient, criant à la dispersion, et les détenus n'obéissant pas étaient rapidement envoyés au trou. Parce que ce que craignaient le plus les gardes-chiourme était l'émeute, et ils ne voulaient pas permettre aux prisonniers de pouvoir s'organiser.

 **\- C'est bon Potter, on est là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** _ **Presto**_ **, j'ai des choses à faire.** questionna Zabini d'un ton qui trahissait malgré lui sa nervosité.

 **\- Moi aussi je suis pressé.** renchérit Rogue avec dédain.

Il semblait s'ennuyer profondément, et presque dégoûté d'être avec eux et d'avoir à leur parler. Severus Rogue était une énigme pour Potter, qui ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy pouvait apprécier un type dont le mépris était si voyant. Rogue ne parlait pas, ou très peu, et seulement pour émettre des critiques ou pour signifier qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de vous. Ce qui était vraiment énervant, surtout pour Harry qui avait du mal à le supporter. De plus, Rogue était une des rares personne à savoir la raison pour laquelle Potter s'était retrouvé en taule, et ça rendait ce dernier nerveux.

Sirius ricana soudainement. Il s'était assis sur l'autre chaise de la cellule de Potter, et avait posé sa main meurtrie sur la table. Son index était toujours fracturé, et le faisait atrocement souffrir. Rogue lui avait refait plusieurs fois ses bandages, et la dernière fois, Sirius avait remarqué que son doigt avait bleuie. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe, et accentuait d'autant plus son désir de vengeance.

- **T'as l'air nerveux,** _ **cugino**_. pouffa-t-il en direction de Zabini. **T'es pressé de rejoindre le p'tit cul de ton roukmout ?**

 **-** _ **Vaffanculo, stronzo**_ **.** rétorqua Blaise en grognant.

 **\- Y'a un problème avec Ron ?** intervint Harry, peut-être un peu inquiet. **Il a pas l'air bien. Fait gaffe avec lui Zabini. Il est pas comme nous. Il est pas assez fort pour Azkaban . Tu piges ?**

 **\- Explique-toi,** _ **capo**_ **.** rétorqua Blaise, faisant rouler le dernier mot sur sa langue avec ironie, montrant très clairement qu'il se foutait de ce que pouvait bien dire ce type qui n'était clairement pas son ami, ni son chef de clan.

 **\- Il est fragile, et il est encore innocent. Faut tout faire pour qu'il le reste. J'veux pas qu'il devienne pourri, comme tous les putains de connards d'ici. C'est l'seul qui a l'air touché par la mort de Lee. Il a encore un cœur. Faut qu'ça reste comme ça.**

A ces mots, le souvenir de la mort de Jordan Lee revint à la mémoire de Zabini, qui malgré son malaise soudain ne laissa rien paraître et continua de sourire moqueusement. Mais derrière ce rictus provoquant, il reconnaissait que Harry avait raison. Ron était innocent, et fragile. Il était différent d'eux tous ici. Lui n'avait rien à faire à l'Unité H, il avait simplement joué de malchance. Était-ce sa faute s'il était tombé dans une famille affreuse où l'inceste paraissait être le sport préféré de ses frères ? Si la seule manière de s'en sortir avait été de les tuer, après 9 ans à subir en silence les viols et les humiliations ?

 **\- C'est un type bien,** continua Potter. **Pas capable de faire du mal. Et ça doit pas changer, surtout pas à cause de toi. J'te connais Zabini, j'sais comment t'es. Faut pas que tu deviennes une mauvaise influence, et qu'il devienne comme toi.**

Blaise détourna le regard. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était trop tard. Que cette mauvaise influence dont ce con de Potter parlait avait déjà fait effet sur Ron. C'était de sa faute si son rouquin avait abattu Lee. Au fond de lui, Blaise se sentait mal, parce qu'il savait que Ron n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnait pas, et que rien ne serait arrivé sans l'italien. Ron avait fait ça pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie. Il était d'accord avec Potter, Ron était quelqu'un de bien, et il ne devait pas changer. Seulement, et c'est ce dont Zabini avait vraiment peur, Ron allait changer en restant à ses côtés. Il avait été capable de tuer un type, un ami, pour lui sauver la vie ! Que serait-il capable de faire d'autre ? En restant proche de lui, Blaise allait le transformer. Et il ne voulait pas ça.

Coupant court aux conclusions terribles qui se formaient dans l'esprit du beau métis, la voix de Severus Rogue s'éleva, tranchante :

 **\- T'es bien optimiste, Potter,** il avait craché le nom d'un ton dégoûté, **c'est toute cette famille de rital qu'est une mauvaise influence. Crois-en mon expérience.**

Il reçut immédiatement deux regards assassins, provenant des cousin italiens. Ce qui sembla l'amuser, si l'on en croit le léger frémissement presque invisible des lèvres de Severus. La mâchoire serrée, énervé que l'on s'en soit prit à sa famille, Blaise attaqua d'une voix menaçante :

 **\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, _buffone_.**

 **\- C'est de moi qu'tu parles, connard ?** gronda en même temps Sirius, se levant de la chaise. **Tu veux que j'te pètes une dent, pour goûter à ma mauvaise influence ?**

 **\- On s'calme.** ordonna Harry en parlant par dessus le flot d'insulte provenant des deux italiens en colère.

Il incendia du regard les trois autres détenus, attendit que le silence revienne. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un échange de sourire discret entre Rogue et Black, et comprit que cette petite engueulade leur plaisait. Sans doute avaient-ils l'habitude de se provoquer, de se chercher. Harry ne connaissait pas grand chose de leur relation, mais il avait l'impression que ses deux-là étaient plus amis qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus, et enchaîna rapidement :

 **\- Bon, on a plus trop le temps. On doit parler du plan. Faut faire ça vite, tout est en place. Rabastan fait partie du clan Malefoy, donc il va pas se méfier si on lui dit qu'il y a une réunion du clan Malefoy. Zabini, tu vas te charger de le prévenir. On a le lieu, Malefoy s'est arrangé pour qu'on ait la salle de sport pendant une heure demain. Sans matons, sans prisonniers. Et faut qu'on l'fasse pendant l'heure des visites, y'aura moins de monde. Zabini, c'est toi qui tabasse Lestranges. Sirius, tu le butes. Rogue... T'es sur de vouloir être là ?**

 **\- Oui.** grogna Severus d'un ton sans appel. **J'veux voir ça. J'veux le voir de mes propres yeux.**

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas d'ordre à donner à Rogue, et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui enlever sa vengeance. Il le comprenait, tout comme il comprenait sa haine et son désir d'assister à la déchéance d'un Lestranges.

 **\- Qui se charge de traîner son corps jusqu'à l'unité H ? Nott ?**

 **\- J'pense que...** commença Zabini, mais il fut brusquement coupé par le bruit assourdissant d'une matraque frappant contre les barreaux de la cellule, tandis qu'une voix stridente hurla :

 **\- Dispersion détenus ! Immédiatement !**

* * *

Dean Thomas avait réussi à le coincer. Acculé contre un coin de mur, Théodore Nott se retenait fermement de trembler. Il sentait que les minutes à venir n'allaient vraiment pas être agréables pour lui. Son instinct lui disait de courir, mais ses jambes refusaient de fonctionner. Il était pétrifié, et c'était compréhensible, car le grand noir n'avait jamais été si effrayant. Il semblait en cet instant n'être qu'une machine à tuer. Le noir avait toujours été plus grand que lui, d'une demi-tête. Mais en cet instant, il paraissait gigantesque. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et son visage fermé trahissait une haine sans fin. La mâchoire serrée, tant qu'il avait l'impression que ses dents allaient péter sous la force, Dean respirait bruyamment par le nez, et contractait ses muscles. Il se retenait, très difficilement, de sauter à la gorge de son ennemi, et de le tuer, rapidement, d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait pas ça, il pensait que cette mort serait trop douce. Nott méritait bien pire. Dean regrettait de ne pas avoir les talents de Malefoy ou de Zabini pour la torture, mais il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il allait infliger au châtain, et il allait s'y tenir.

 **\- Thomas, écoute, je...** débuta faiblement Théodore en levant les mains devant lui, tendant de se protéger contre la colère qui empestait la pièce.

 **\- Ferme ta gueule. T'as pas le droit de parler, connard.** répliqua Dean en sifflant, montrant se dents.

Théodore avait sursauté sans se contrôler. La voix du grand noir était si hargneuse, vibrante de haine, et Nott comprit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il allait mourir, ici et maintenant, dans une petite salle miteuse de l'unité H d'Azkaban. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa vie.

Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu le choix, sur rien. Il n'avait pas choisi de vivre dans une famille déchirée, avec un père alcoolique et violent, et une mère dépressive. Il n'avait pas choisi de la voir se faire frapper presque tous les jours, sans rien faire d'autre que hurler et aller panser ses blessures, seule dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas non plus choisi que son père s'en prenne à lui. Ce n'était pas arrivé souvent bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même la raison de sa balafre à la joue. Un tesson de bouteille, que son père lui avait pratiquement balancé au visage, un soir où il était particulièrement énervé. Nott n'avait pas choisi cette vie, cette enfance passée entre les cris et les pleurs, à ne rien pouvoir faire. Dans son petit village de campagne, les hommes battaient leurs femmes comme l'on pratique un sport olympique. Les flics s'y adonnaient tout autant, alors à qui s'en plaindre ? Le seul choix qu'avait pris Nott, le seul dans sa putain de vie, avait été de tuer son paternel. De prendre son fusil, un soir où les cris de sa pauvre mère lui avait donné l'impression que cette fois-ci, elle n'y survivrait pas. Et de tirer, comme un lâche, tandis qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Une fois à Azkaban, Nott n'avait plus eu le choix. A nouveau, il était sous l'emprise de gens plus violents que lui, plus puissants que lui. Il était arrivé au pénitencier avec une arrogance certaine, se promettant de ne plus jamais subir. Et pourtant, intégrer le clan Malefoy, dont le chef avait directement été un modèle pour lui, avait été une grosse erreur. Pour prouver sa valeur, il avait dû faire quelque chose d'horrible. Il était devenu un violeur, et il avait aimé ça. Le pouvoir. Et puis le jeune Finnigan (jamais il n'oubliera son nom) s'était suicidé, par sa faute. Il avait tenté d'éloigner sa culpabilité, mais ce n'était pas possible. Oh, le karma avait bien fait les choses. Lui qui avait toujours été un beau garçon très fier de son physique, c'était vu atrocement défiguré. La moitié du visage brûlé ainsi que son cou, son œil droit vitreux et mort. Il faisait peur à voir, à présent, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Malgré tout ça, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Pas tué par un type qu'il ne supportait pas. Seulement, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Au corps à corps, Nott n'avait jamais été très doué, préférant se reposer sur des amis plus forts que lui. Mais à présent il était seul, en face d'un Dean Thomas plus grand, plus puissant, et surtout, porté par une rage dévastatrice.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Thomas lui reprochait. D'accord, il avait violé et poussé au suicide son pote de cellule. Enfin, on ne détestait pas autant quelqu'un pour ce genre de truc ! Du moins, pas à Azkaban ! C'était monnaie courante que de tuer, ou de perdre un compagnon que l'on appréciait plus ou moins. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour une telle haine. Cela devait être autre chose, seulement, Nott ne voyait pas quoi.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Nott osa, de sa voix enrouée à cause de toute la fumée qu'il avait avalé durant l'incendie et qui lui avait très abîmé les cordes vocales :

 **\- J't'ai fais quoi bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?**

Dean gronda de colère, serrant ses poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles, qu'il avait pourtant très courts, dans les paumes de ses mains. Nott regretta un peu d'avoir ouvert sa gueule, car le grand noir semblait, si cela était possible, encore plus en colère qu'avant.

 **\- Comment tu peux demander ça, sale monstre ?** rugit Dean en se rapprochant de sa future victime. **Seamus est mort, à cause de toi ! T'as violé Seamus, et tu l'as tué ! C'était un putain de gosse bordel, un gamin qui avait rien demandé ! Et toi, tu demandes c'que t'as fais ? Mais connard, t'as buté un gosse, ça te suffit pas ?**

L'homme de main de Potter reprit bruyamment son souffle, des gouttes de sueurs coulant de son front. Il avait hurlé, et il n'aurait pas dû. D'autres détenus l'avaient sûrement entendu, ou même un gardien. Il allait donc devoir faire vite, pour enfin, exécuter sa vengeance et celle de Seamus. Le petit irlandais allait enfin pouvoir être en paix.

Sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter, surtout devant le visage incrédule de Nott, qui, malgré ses explications, ne semblait toujours pas comprendre le rapport entre la mort de Seamus et la haine de Thomas. Alors se dernier continua, la voix plus basse, la voix froide et tranchante, le rendant plus dangereux encore :

 **\- Seamus était un type bien. Il avait rien fait, il aurait même pas dû se faire coffrer. Et il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Mais toi, toi, connard, tu l'as tué...**

 **\- J'l'ai pas tué.** souffla Nott.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, arrêtant d'un coup de parler, puis bondit sur Nott. Le percutant de plein fouet, il le plaqua contre le mur en béton, son avant-bras gauche écrasant la gorge du châtain, tandis que dans sa main gauche, il enfonçait la pointe de son petit couteau fait-main dans le ventre de Nott, pas assez pour le poignarder, mais suffisamment pour qu'une goutte de sang s'échappe de la blessure et s'écrase au sol.

- **C'est de ta putain de faute si il est mort ! C'était toi qu'il voulait voir cramer ! L'incendie, c'était pour te voir crever salaud, pas pour lui !** hurla Dean, semblant ne plus être lui-même. **C'est à cause de toi ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !**

Tout en criant, il fit glisser le couteau le long de la peau sensible de Nott, qui ne put réprimer un gémissement. L'entaille était peu profonde, mais douloureuse. Il sentait son ventre s'humidifier avec le sang qui coulait de la coupure. Plongeant ses yeux bleus-verts dans le regard noir de Thomas, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir un homme en face de lui. C'était une bête féroce, assoiffée de vengeance, qui délirait complètement. Les yeux marrons de l'homme étaient grand ouvert, brûlants, mais n'arrivaient pas à se fixer. Quelque part entre le moment où Seamus était mort et cet instant-là, Dean était devenu fou.

Le grand noir continua sa tirade, la voix de plus en plus hystérique :

 **\- Tout ce putain de bordel est de ta faute ! T'imagines pas bordel, t'imagines pas comment je me sens, toutes mes putains de pensées qui tournent dans ma tête ! Tous les jours, tous les putains de jours, j'vois Seamus ! Il aurait pas dû mourir ! T'aurais dû crever à sa place ! T'aurais dû tout faire pour le sauver, putain de connard !**

Nott fronça les sourcils, le souffle court. Mais de quoi parlait Thomas ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. A qui s'adressait-il vraiment ?

 **\- Et pour Pucey aussi ! Putain, il est mort, il s'est suicidé à cause de toi ! Si Flint l'a violé, c'est de ta putain de faute ! Tu lui as dis que t'allais le sauver, tu l'as dis à Seamus et à Pucey, et ils sont morts !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ? Pucey ? Putain, mais j'sais même pas qui c'est !** s'exclama Nott en tentant de repousser Dean.

Mais ce dernier était trop puissant, beaucoup plus que lui, et il mettait tout son poids pour le maintenir contre le mur. Seulement, quand il entendit la voix suppliante de Nott, qui lui avait crié ne pas connaître le jeune Adrian Pucey, Dean recula, comme sonné. Comme s'il se réveillait, d'un coup, après un terrible cauchemar. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Dean Thomas avait oublié, pendant quelques secondes, où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait. Aveuglé par sa rage, qu'il avait totalement tourné contre Théodore Nott, occultant pendant tout ce temps le fait qu'elle était contre lui-même. Que tous les reproches qu'il venait de balancer à la gueule d'un Nott effrayé, n'étaient finalement destinés qu'à lui.

Dean se détestait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Seamus et Adrian. Il se détestait d'avoir poussé le jeune Pucey au meurtre, et au suicide. Il se détestait de ne pas avoir vu combien Seamus était mal. Il n'avait rien fait pour eux, et ça le bouffait de plus en plus. Il aurait dû être là, à chaque fois, parce qu'il leur avait promis sa protection, et qu'il avait failli à sa mission. Qui était-il, s'il ne pouvait pas garder en vie des jeunes hommes tout juste sortis de l'adolescence ? Que lui restait-il ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas se punir lui-même. Peut-être trop d'orgueil pour ça, ou alors était-il trop aveugle pour voir que sa haine était à son encontre seulement, et que le vrai coupable à ses yeux n'était que lui-même. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez de courage pour supporter cette vérité. Alors, il se renferma dans les tréfonds de son âme, ne gardant à l'esprit que sa vengeance. Il devait y avoir un bouc-émissaire, et ce dernier était tout trouvé en la personne de Nott. Nott, à cause de qui toute cette histoire, toute cette descente dans la folie et la culpabilité pour Dean, avait commencé.

D'un geste rapide, il asséna un coup de poing très violent au visage de Nott, dont le nez se brisa immédiatement. Il tomba à terre sous le choc, presque évanoui sous la douleur. Dean se mit à califourchon sur lui, et se pencha, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres arrivent à l'oreille de Nott. Il avait fait attention à se pencher vers l'oreille qui n'avait pas été abîmé dans l'incendie, la chair brûlée le dégoûtait. Toujours serré dans sa main droite, il coinça le couteau artisanal contre la jugulaire de Nott, le bloquant ainsi de tout mouvement. S'il ne faisait même que respirer trop fort, il était mort. Cette puissance, que Dean n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps (depuis son ancien gang), le fit ricaner mauvaisement. Il tenait sa vengeance contre ce monstre qui lui avait pourri la vie.

 **\- J'voulais te tuer, au départ.** chuchota-t-il froidement. **C'était ça le plan. Te buter, pour les venger. Mais ça serait trop doux pour toi, trop rapide pour un connard dans ton genre. Donc j'ai trouvé une autre idée.**

Il se releva légèrement, se tenant sur un bras tendu, alors que son autre main appuyait toujours le couteau contre la gorge du châtain. Il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux de Nott quand il lui dirait ce qu'il avait prévu. Dean voulait une vengeance complète, pouvoir être fier de lui. Que Seamus et Pucey soient fiers de lui. Quand accomplissant cette action, il punisse tous les violeurs d'un coup, et qu'il soulage toutes les victimes de viols dans le monde. Que son acte soit un exemple, pour qu'enfin, la douleur dans sa poitrine et le poids de culpabilité dans son cœur disparaissent.

L'œil encore valide de Nott se figea devant le regard noir de Dean Thomas, et il fut tétanisé. Allongé sur le sol, immobilisé par un couteau à deux-doigts de lui ouvrir la gorge, il aurait pleuré s'il avait pu. Parce qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié de ce que le grand noir allait lui faire. Il en venait à regretter tous ses choix, surtout celui d'avoir voulu jouer dans la cours des grands, en intégrant le clan Malefoy. Parce qu'au final, il n'avait que 21 ans, c'était un jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et qui n'avait fait que protéger sa mère. Méritait-il tout cela ?

Une fois sur qu'il avait toute l'attention de sa victime, Dean annonça, sa voix de plus en plus glaciale, où aucune fierté ni aucune moquerie ne pointaient, seulement un désir pur et simple de vengeance :

 **\- J'vais te trancher la bite, connard. J'vais te couper sec la queue, comme ça tu feras plus jamais de mal à personne.**

Nott écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, et tenta de se débattre. Mais le couteau fait-main s'enfonça un peu dans sa gorge au premier mouvement, lui envoyant instantanément une atroce douleur dans tout le corps. Sentant une goutte de sang coulée de la légère blessure jusqu'au creux de son épaule, Nott se figea de nouveau, et gémit. Il n'avait plus eu aussi peur que depuis la fois où son père lui avait balancé la bouteille en verre à la tête. Il ne voulait pas que ce fou lui coupe le sexe.

Mais Dean n'allait sûrement pas changer d'avis. Il semblait aveuglé par sa vengeance, et ses yeux marrons, grands ouverts, ne brillaient que de détermination. Ce n'était même pas le plaisir de faire mal qui l'habitait, et il ne semblait pas être un homme à tuer sans raison. Non, c'était la rage qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Nott comprit alors que du point de vue de Thomas, ce qu'il allait faire était bien. C'était même une bonne chose. Et donc, que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Dean releva son poing, qui enserrait le couteau, libérant ainsi la gorge de Nott, et le frappa violemment au visage. La tête de Nott partie en arrière, claqua bruyamment contre le sol. Étourdi, le coup le plongeant dans un espèce de brouillard cotonneux, Nott ne se rendit pas compte que Dean n'était plus à califourchon sur ses hanches, mais qu'il avait glissé jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses jambes, les bloquant de tous mouvements. Théodore grogna, un son guttural qui se répercuta dans sa gorge meurtrie, et cligna rapidement des yeux en ondulant lentement la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais le coup porté à son crane avait été puissant, et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Comme si tout son corps fonctionnait au ralenti, face à un Dean Thomas qui évoluait trop rapidement. Ce dernier avait empoigné la ceinture de son pantalon au niveau de ses hanches, et il le baissa d'un geste vif, griffant au passage l'aine de Nott avec la pointe émoussée de son petit couteau. Un sanglot étrange traversa les lèvres du châtain, qui tenta, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, de se relever sur ses coudes. Mais, d'une main puissante, Dean le bloqua avec sa paume et le poussa de nouveau en arrière. L'arrière du crâne de Nott heurta de nouveau le sol, et un goût désagréable de sang envahi sa bouche.

 **\- Bouge pas connard,** entendit-il difficilement, la voix de Dean lui apparaissant étouffée et déformée par l'épais brouillard qui semblait lui entourer la tête. **Bouge pas, ça va pas être long.**

C'était étrange comme ces paroles lui semblèrent réconfortantes. Dans le flou total dans lequel il était plongé, la voix lui parut presque douce, et il se calma un peu. Ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était un cauchemar. Oui, voilà, il rêvait, rien de tout cela n'était réel, il n'était pas en danger, mais dans son lit, au chaud, chez sa mère. Et s'il criait fort en se réveillant, alors elle viendrait pour lui chanter une berceuse, et son père ne serait pas là. Elle n'aurait pas de marques de coups sur le visage, seulement son sourire radieux, chaleureux, aimant. Elle lui caresserait doucement la joue, et il pourrait se rendormir, en oubliant ce terrible cauchemar, où il était allé en prison.

Voyant que Nott avait plus ou moins cessé de se débattre, Dean se détendit lui aussi et se concentra totalement sur ce qu'il avait à faire. D'un geste habile, il tira sur le caleçon de Nott, qui sursauta légèrement quand le froid de la pièce lui agressa la peau. Avec une grimace de dégoût, le grand noir s'empara du sexe de Nott, le releva vers lui, et plaça la lame de son petit couteau à la base. Le châtain tressailli de nouveau en sentant la lame fraîche se poser sur son pénis. Doucement, Dean entreprit d'enfoncer l'arme, appuyant contre avec son pouce.

Nott hurla. Ce n'était pas un rêve, pas un cauchemar terriblement long. La douleur ne pouvait qu'être réelle. Thomas était véritablement en train de lui trancher la bite. Une sensation de brûlure se propagea dans tout son corps, ses muscles se raidirent. Vite, trop vite pour avoir le temps de réfléchir, trop vite pour que Dean puisse réagir, Nott releva puissamment les jambes et envoya valser son adversaire sur le côté. Le couteau artisanal s'échappa de la main de Dean, la lame répercutant trois fois le sol dans un bruit métallique horrible. Jetant un coup d'œil effaré vers sa bite, Théodore souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que Dean avait simplement eut le temps de lui entailler légèrement la peau.

Nott tourna la tête, le couteau n'était pas loin, il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour le récupérer. Dean, qui s'était relevé dans un bond, fondit sur lui, les bras en avant pour l'immobiliser. Il réussit à empoigner ses épaules, pour le plaquer à nouveau au sol. Nott, qui tenait fermement le petit couteau dans sa main, l'avait placé contre son thorax, lame en l'air. Quand Dean s'affala sur lui pour le bloquer de tout son long, il ne le vit pas. D'un coup, si soudainement qu'il en arrêta de respirer, il sentit une déchirure au niveau de son ventre, quelque chose s'enfoncer en lui et perforer son estomac.

Dean Thomas se releva difficilement, titubant en arrière, se tenant à deux mains le ventre. Le couteau avait transpercé son ventre, et était toujours enfoncé jusqu'au milieu de ses organes, empêchant la majorité du sang de couler et de se répandre sur le sol. Il releva les yeux, sans comprendre, vers Nott. Ce dernier s'était assit, difficilement, ses bras tremblant ne maintenant qu'à peine son corps. L'œil valide figé sur le ventre de Thomas, sur son T-shirt de prisonnier qui commençait progressivement à se tâcher de rouge. Il fit glisser son regard clair jusqu'au visage de son ennemi, dont la surprise déformait les traits. Simplement de la surprise, de l'incompréhension. Mais pas de douleur. Pas de tristesse non plus.

Le grand noir fit le vide dans sa tête. Il avait un choix à faire : vivre ou mourir. Car s'il enlevait le couteau, il se laisserait vider de son sang, et mourrait.

 **\- Je...** murmura Nott. **Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un...**

 **\- Non...** soupira Dean.

Nott, qui avait commencé à se mettre sur ses jambes chancelantes, se figea brutalement. Non ? Pourquoi non ? Ce n'était pas logique. Ils étaient ennemis, et pourtant Nott lui proposait une solution pour s'en sortir, pour vivre. Pourquoi la refuser ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de Dean Thomas, dont un doux sourire avait fendu les lèvres ?

Dean allait mourir. Il le savait, il le voulait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de vivre, pas de raison de se battre. La folie avait peu à peu pris place dans son esprit, et il laissait la colère dicter ses actes. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait rejoindre Seamus, Pucey, son ancien chef de clan, ses amis morts assassinés à cause de guerres racistes. Azkaban, l'unité H, c'était fini pour lui. Il devait partir. Sinon, il continuerait à chercher une vengeance absurde, à se battre contre ses propres démons, à laisser le monstre fou du pénitencier le ronger encore et encore. Il n'était plus fait pour vivre, pour rester enfermer, seul.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant en paix avec lui même. Sans cesser de regarder Nott, il s'empara du couteau de ses deux mains, et tira brutalement, le sortant de son ventre. La lame était totalement entrée dans son corps, et elle en ressortie rouge. Dean lâcha le couteau, qui s'écrasa au sol, éclaboussant de sang le par-terre. Ses jambes tressautèrent, il tomba à genoux. Aucun des deux ne parvenaient à détourner le regard l'un de l'autre.

Dean sourit, un vrai sourire, puis toussa, crachant du sang. Il y en avait aussi qui coulait abondamment de la blessure à son ventre. Incapable de bouger, Nott ne put que demander pardon dans un murmure, tandis que Dean mourrait, en face de lui, son regard fixé au sien. Une image qui le hanterait à jamais. Parce qu'à présent, cette folie destructrice qui s'était emparée de Dean, venait de prendre possession de son esprit, il le sentait. Elle coulait dans ses veines. Cette fois-ci, il était un véritable assassin. Il avait tué, les yeux dans les yeux. Pas un coup de feu par derrière, pas un suicide qu'il avait causé. Cette fois, il avait planté un type, son ennemi.

Dean Thomas mourut à 16h24. Et dans ce que l'on retiendra de l'histoire de l'unité Hogwart, c'est aussi à cet instant que Théodore Nott devint l'ombre de lui-même.

* * *

Ronald Weasley n'osait plus se regarder dans le miroir. Il n'avait de toute manière jamais vraiment aimé ça, son visage, si semblable à ceux de ses frères, lui rappelait à chaque fois de mauvais souvenirs qu'il préférait enfouir au plus profond de son esprit. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, depuis sa rencontre avec Blaise Zabini, Ron avait de nouveau osé se regarder. Jamais une image très nette, les glaces crades de l'unité Hogwart ne permettaient pas autre chose qu'un reflet flouté par la saleté. Mais il avait eu l'impression, durant les derniers mois, de se retrouver un peu. D'être lui-même, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, et d'avoir le courage de s'observer vraiment, sans voir l'ombre de Percy, ou Fred, ou Georges.

Seulement, quelque chose avait changé. Hier, dans l'après-midi, il avait tué un homme. Un ami, si tant est qu'il puisse exister un semblant d'amitié à Azkaban. Il avait assassiné Lee Jordan, comme un lâche. A cette pensée, la bile dégueulasse remonta dans sa gorge, et il toussota pour faire partir le goût, priant pour ne pas vomir encore une fois. Il n'avait fait que ça durant la nuit, alternant entre cauchemar et tête au dessus de la cuvette. Potter, son chef de clan, avait été très sympa les premières heures. Il s'était occupé de lui, l'avait réconforté et lui avait frotté le dos. Persuadé que Ron était simplement triste d'avoir de nouveau perdu un ami, persuadé qu'il pleurait la mort de Lee. Quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ça très gentil d'être triste pour la mort d'un ami, quand il l'avait félicité d'avoir su garder son humanité à Azkaban, ses pleurs avaient redoublés, tandis qu'il s'était enfoui sous ses couvertures. Oui, c'était un lâche.

Incapable de dire que le meurtrier, c'était lui. Qu'allait penser Harry s'il lui disait la vérité ? On ne tuait pas quelqu'un de son propre clan. C'était une règle tacite en prison. A cause de lui, le clan Potter avait perdu un autre membre, qui venait tout juste de revenir. Et Lee n'était pas un type dangereux, il n'était même pas un meurtrier. Juste un petit dealer de drogue, qui n'avait pas pu s'éloigner de son addiction bien longtemps.

Oui, Ron était un lâche, et un égoïste. De quel droit avait-il décidé d'ôter la vie d'un homme ? Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'excuse de la légitime défense. A l'instant où il avait décidé de planter le couteau dans la jugulaire de Lee, Ron n'était pas en danger. A aucun moment, au cours de cette affreuse après-midi, il n'avait été en danger. Parce que Lee n'en avait pas eu après lui. Et c'était là que Ron avait été terriblement égoïste. Il avait décidé de sauver Blaise.

Sur quels critères s'était-il basé ? Comment avait-il fait ce choix ? Il avait décidé, tout seul, de laisser vivre Blaise. Égoïstement, il avait sacrifié Lee. Il lui avait enlevé sa vengeance pourtant légitime, car Blaise n'était pas un innocent qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Ron n'était pas assez bête pour penser ça. Oh, l'italien avait des tas de raisons de se faire tuer, à chaque moment de la journée. Il était détesté, autant que respecté, à Azkaban. Et Lee était un type bien, enfin autant que l'on peut l'être en prison, il n'avait tué personne (à sa connaissance), n'était un simple dealer qui voulait venger la mort de son meilleur ami. Olivier Dubois, assassiné par Zabini. Et Ron lui avait refusé tout ça, simplement car il ne voulait pas que Blaise meurt. Égoïste, lâche, égocentrique. Il avait choisi la vie de son amant, sans réfléchir. Une vie plutôt qu'une autre.

Quand il avait tué ses frères, avec l'aide de sa petite sœur Ginny, ça avait été plutôt rapide. Il ne s'en souvenait que très peu, tous les éléments de cette nuit se mélangeant dans sa tête pour ne former qu'un brouillon sombre et dangereux. Mais le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui, après les avoir tué tous les trois, se rapprochait plus du soulagement. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il s'était libéré, et surtout, ses frères étaient des monstres. C'était l'unique solution pour s'en sortir, et par dessus tout, ses frères méritaient de mourir. Il avait pu se consoler ainsi. Seulement là, Lee Jordan n'était pas un monstre... Simplement un homme attristé, qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Et qui n'en connaissait même pas la raison.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Si Olivier Dubois s'était fait tué, c'était de sa faute aussi ! C'était Zabini qui l'avait tué, par jalousie. Peut-être même que si Ron n'avait pas existé, ne s'était pas retrouvé à Azkaban, Blaise n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur Olivier et ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal ? A cause de lui, Olivier était mort. Et Cédric Diggory aussi. Car, même si Blaise ne lui avait jamais confessé le meurtre, Ron savait que c'était lui qui avait tué Cédric. Son ami. La jalousie dont avait fait preuve l'italien envers l'autre homme ne laissait aucune place au doute. Cédric, qui n'avait rien fait si ce n'est être ami avec Ron, était mort par sa faute. Cela faisait trois personnes à rajouter à son ardoise. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Ron était un tueur, et cette idée le détruisait.

Il ne voulait pas être un tueur. Il haïssait faire du mal, il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Ses grands-frères, notamment Bill, l'avait longuement charrié durant son enfance, à le voir pleurer chaque fois qu'un mal était fait à une petite bestiole (c'eut été une mouche). Le rouquin était ainsi, il n'avait pas vocation à faire souffrir autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait attendu 9 ans avant de tuer ses frères, qui pourtant le torturaient tous les jours.

Ron se retourna dans son petit lit. Il s'était allongé dans sa cellule, sur le drap sale et puant, en espérant dormir un peu. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil la nuit dernière, et la fatigue l'engourdissait, tandis qu'un mal de tête terrible lui bloquait la nuque. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas, car ses pensées étaient trop nombreuses, trop noires, trop affreuses. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images terribles se superposaient, les visages de ses frères, des ses parents, de Lee, d'Olivier, de Cédric. Il revoyait en boucle la mort de Lee Jordan, le moment précis où il avait enfoncé le couteau dans sa jugulaire. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Au dessus de lui, les lattes en métal qui soutenait le matelas de Potter. Il les fixa, sans vraiment réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Tous ces sentiments, c'était insupportable.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit en provenance de l'entrée de sa cellule. Il se releva précipitamment, manquant de se cogner la tête. Une boule au ventre, imaginant que c'était un gardien qui venait pour l'emmener au trou parce qu'il avait découvert qui avait tué Lee. Mais sa peur disparut en un souffle quand il se rendit compte que l'arrivant était son frère, qui le fixait, un air soucieux au visage. Ron se rallongea sur le matelas, se frottant le visage, et Charlie avança en douceur, jusqu'à se placer à côté de son petit-frère, s'asseyant sur le lit. Charlie voyait que son frère semblait souffrir, et il voulait faire quelque chose. Remplir son rôle. Il aurait aimé être le genre de frère qui enlace, qui serre gentiment le genoux. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu ce type de relation avec Ron, même à l'extérieur. Ils avaient un trop gros écart d'âge pour pouvoir être suffisamment proche. Charlie ne l'avait jamais vraiment réconforté, ni rassuré.

Pourtant, à cet instant, le grand rouquin voulait essayer. Il voyait que son petit-frère n'allait pas bien, que depuis la journée d'avant, il n'avait pas mangé et très certainement pas beaucoup dormi. Ce qui était vraiment très étrange, car Ron, malgré tous les traumatismes qu'il avait vécu, n'avait jamais cessé d'être un gros mangeur. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à Azkaban à pouvoir avaler sans sourciller l'étrange mixture que le pénitencier essayait de faire passer pour de la purée. Charlie observa son frère, dont la pâleur des joues lui donnait un air malade, et engagea la conversation d'une voix calme, aussi douce que possible :

 **\- Ronny ? Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ?**

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Charlie. Laisse-moi.** grogna Ron d'un ton pathétique, en se tournant pour être dos à son frère, le drap s'enroulant autour de lui.

Ron ne voulait parler à personne, pas même à son grand-frère. Il se sentait sale, avec l'impression persistante d'être devenu un monstre, et il ne voulait pas que Charlie, l'un des seuls membres de sa famille restant, le voit ainsi. Le silence se fit dans la petite cellule, et, croyant que Charlie était parti, Ron laissa les larmes couler de nouveau. Un léger couinement traversa ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lee. Au fait qu'il était un meurtrier.

Mais Charlie était toujours là, et lorsqu'il entendit le sanglot presque silencieux de son petit-frère il se coucha lentement au côté de Ron, sans le toucher pour autant, ce qui n'était pas facile dans ce lit tout petit. Ron sursauta, et gémit d'une voix larmoyante :

 **\- Charlie, laisse-moi. S'il te plaît, va-t-en.**

 **\- J'suis ton frère, Ronny. Tu sais qu'tu peux me parler**.

C'était étrange pour lui de dire ce genre de phrase, mais il le pensait vraiment, et c'est ce qui importait. Ron devait savoir que malgré Azkaban, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit dans leurs vies, Charlie était là pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été à l'extérieur, il pouvait l'être en prison.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, pesant, affreusement long. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, et les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de Ron, mouillant l'oreiller fin sur lequel sa tête était très mal posée. Il eut un haut-le-cœur quand le souvenir du meurtre de Lee s'imposa dans son esprit, mais se refusa à vomir devant son frère. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les paupières, et souffla bruyamment. Il savait qu'il devait en parler, il ne pouvait pas garder tout cela pour lui. Il aurait préféré en discuter avec Blaise, mais ce dernier n'aurait pas compris. Pour l'italien, un meurtre n'était rien, pas plus important qu'un éternuement, et il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Ron se mettait dans cet état. Blaise avait sûrement déjà oublié qui était Lee Jordan, et même s'il essayait vraiment d'être à l'écoute lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Malheureusement, c'était ce dont le jeune rouquin avait besoin : d'être compris, rassuré, par une personne normale et non par un sociopathe pour qui le meurtre et le viol sont la norme.

Charlie était cette personne normale, et l'un des seuls hommes en qui Ron avait confiance. Il était son grand-frère. Alors, il se décida, et au bout de longues minutes allongé à ses côtés dans son lit, il se décida à murmurer :

 **\- C'est ma faute, si Lee Jordan est mort. J'l'ai tué.**

Charlie fronça les sourcils, essayant tout d'abord de visualiser qui était Lee Jordan. Il se rappela alors que c'était un petit black qui était arrivé à Azkaban quelques jours plus tôt, et pour qui c'était le second séjour en prison. Qu'il avait été libéré peu de temps avant que Charlie n'arrive à l'unité H, qu'il avait fait partie du clan Potter, qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Olivier Dubois. Et il avait été retrouvé dans la laverie, la gorge tranchée de part en part, profondément. Il avait un couteau artisanal ensanglanté dans la main, et assez de force pour s'infliger la blessure tout seul. On avait donc conclu à un suicide, ce qui semblait plutôt logique, car il avait appris quelques instants plus tôt la mort d'Olivier et qu'il était parti sans explication, fou de tristesse et de rage, se réfugier dans la laverie. C'était du moins la version officielle, celle que le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, leur avait donné à tous, lors d'un grand discours. Mais cette version était totalement plausible, alors personne ne s'était attardé sur cette mort. Charlie avait bien vu que son petit-frère n'avait pas été au meilleur de sa forme après cette histoire, mais Harry lui avait expliqué que Ron et Lee avait été ami avant qu'il n'arrive, et qu'il devait donc être triste d'apprendre qu'il s'était suicidé. Ce qui était tout autant possible.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Charlie était perdu par l'annonce que venait de lui faire son petit-frère. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à ses paroles. Ron devait sûrement se sentir coupable, il avait tendance à faire ça. Peut-être s'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'empêcher Lee de se tuer. Se doutant que ça devait être ça, Charlie tenta de rassurer le jeune rouquin :

 **\- Écoute, t'aurais rien pu faire. Il a décidé de se suicider, mais c'est pas ta faute. C'est pas ta faute Ronny.**

 **\- Non !** gémit Ron en se tournant de nouveau, faisant face à son frère.

Il planta ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux emplis d'incompréhension de son frère, et annonça, d'un ton urgent :

 **\- J'l'ai buté ! C'est moi ! J'ai planté le couteau dans son cou, Charlie ! J'l'ai vu se vider de son sang, à mes pieds, et j'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai tué !**

 **\- Putain Ron, c'est quoi c'bordel ?**

 **\- J'ai...** les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, et sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots qu'il peinait à contrôler. **J'ai pas fait exprès ! J'te jure Charlie, j'voulais pas le tuer, j'voulais vraiment, vraiment pas, mais...**

 **\- Calmes-toi.** ordonna Charlie d'une voix douce. **Raconte-moi c'qu'i' s'est passé.**

Ron s'était mit en position assise sur le petit lit, et fixait son frère de ses grands yeux bleus humides, que Charlie trouvait magnifique. Ils avaient tous les yeux bleus dans sa famille, tous ses frères et sœur, ses parents, et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses grands-parents aussi. Mais les yeux de Ronald Weasley étaient particuliers, différents. C'était une des première chose que Charlie avait remarqué quand sa mère était revenue de l'hôpital avec dans ses bras ce petit bébé aux cheveux tout fins et tout roux. Ron avait des yeux magnifiques, plus brillants, plus envoûtants, plus expressifs. Et à cet instant, en voyant ce regard embué de larmes, Charlie se fit de nouveau la réflexion que Ron avait des yeux formidables.

 **\- J'étais dans la laverie, avec Blaise. Et il est parti, pour téléphoner à sa mère, et j'suis resté à la laverie pour l'attendre. Mais là, Lee est arrivé, avec un couteau, et il m'a dit qu'il allait buter Blaise dès qu'il le verrait. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais pas moyen. Il était tellement... Déterminé. Et puis, Blaise est revenu, et il a pas vu que Lee était là. Et c'est allé vite, trop vite, Lee avait le couteau dans la main... J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai pris le couteau, je sais même pas comment, et j'lui ai planté dans le cou. D'un coup, comme ça. Il est tombé par terre, et il est mort. Devant moi. C'est ma faute... tout est de ma faute...**

Charlie, qui s'était retenu de grogner à l'entente du prénom du rital, ne savait que penser de cette histoire. Ron, son petit-frère, avait tué un autre homme. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que le jeune rouquin avait assassiné trois de ses frères, ses petits frères à lui, qu'il continuait d'aimer malgré tout. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Pour Percy, Fred et Georges, Ron n'avait pas eu le choix.

En y réfléchissant, c'était la même chose pour le meurtre de Lee. Ron avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, il n'avait pensé qu'à sauver cet homme, ce connard que, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Charlie, Ron appréciait vraiment. Alors, c'était très clair dans l'esprit du grand-frère. Ron n'avait rien fait de mal, et il se devait de le rassurer.

Il se pencha donc un peu vers son petit-frère, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec toutes la sincérité, la gentillesse et la fermeté dont il pouvait faire preuve, déclara :

 **\- C'est pas ta faute. T'avais pas le choix, d'accord ? C'est pas grave. T'as planté Lee, mais parce qu'il t'a pas laissé le choix. Ça veut pas dire que t'es un meurtrier.**

Ce n'était pas Ron le meurtrier. Ça, Charlie aurait bien aimé pouvoir le dire à son frère. Ce n'était pas Ron le véritable meurtrier, c'était Blaise. Parce qu'à force de côtoyer ce connard de rital, pour qui le meurtre semblait être la solution à tout, Ron s'était laissé influencer. C'était son intime conviction. Il se devait d'être réaliste, et non pas de seulement laisser parler sa haine. Pourtant, il arrivait à la même conclusion : si Ron n'avait pas connu Zabini, s'il n'avait pas ressenti de sentiments pour lui, alors il n'aurait jamais tué Lee.

Ron était à présent recroquevillé sur son petit lit, et laissait les larmes coulées, sans tenter de les arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, un assassin, un type affreux. Et Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il lui frotta le dos, pendant quelques minutes, et puis se releva. Avant de sortir de la cellule, il observa son petit-frère, dont les épaules tremblaient sous les sanglots. Il avait l'air si fragile, si triste. Voir cela lui déchira le cœur. Jamais son frère n'aurait dû ressentir ce genre de chose, jamais il n'aurait dû tuer Lee, et porter ce fardeau. Ce n'était pas normal, pas pour Ron. Il ne méritait pas ça.

En se dirigeant vers sa cellule, Charlie baissa les yeux vers la salle TV. Il y vit Blaise Zabini, debout dans toute sa splendeur, rire aux éclats. Le magnifique italien emmerdait clairement un pauvre prisonnier, qui était blanc et tremblant de peur devant le violeur d'Azkaban. Et Zabini avait l'air ravi de l'effroi qu'il provoquait, et son sourire menaçant s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se penchait vers l'autre prisonnier, et qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose. Sûrement des menaces, ou des remarques salaces.

Une colère sourde s'empara de Charlie Weasley. Son petit-frère était au plus mal, persuadé d'être devenu un monstre, et Zabini s'en fichait. Zabini allait bien, il n'avait rien sur la conscience. Alors que tout était de sa faute. En serrant les poings, Charlie se promit de régler cette affaire au plus vite. Pour le bien de Ron, pour lui ôter toute mauvaise influence, pour éliminer le problème. Pour tuer le véritable meurtrier. Charlie allait éloigner Zabini de la vie de Ron. Définitivement.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Charlie ne haïssait pas Zabini seulement car ce dernier était proche de son petit-frère. Bien sûr, cela avait son importance. Ron avait été violé durant pratiquement toute sa vie. Il avait subit une torture pire que la mort, l'impardonnable. Même si Percy et les jumeaux lui manquaient atrocement, Charlie condamnait leurs actes, ne leur pardonnait pas, et les détestait profondément. C'étaient des monstres, et quand il avait su ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ronald, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ses petits-frères.

Et Zabini était pareil. Il était un violeur, il avait détruit la vie de trop d'hommes. Combien de personne avait-il poussé au suicide, combien avait pleuré la nuit en repensant à l'italien ? Charlie ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'acte, le viol était, de son point-de-vue, la pire des tortures. Mais il semblait que pour Zabini, rien ne comptait. Il oubliait ses victimes à l'instant où il les quittait, les laissant souillées, détruites. Ça le faisait rire, même. Il se revendiquait violeur, et il aimait ça. Et Ron, aveuglé par des sentiments incompréhensibles, lui avait pardonné.

Comment aimer un monstre ? Comment accepter ? Charlie n'y comprenait rien. Mais il devait ouvrir les yeux à Ron, lui faire comprendre que Zabini, même s'il pouvait se montrer sympathique, restait une personne horrible. Sous prétexte d'un beau sourire, il fallait oublier les atrocités qu'il avait commis, qu'il commettait encore ? C'était un tueur, un sociopathe. Un violeur, bordel.

Ron avait tué pour ce type. Et cela, Charlie ne le pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait que Zabini paye, et qu'il sorte de la vie de son Ronny. Sinon, pour cet amour destructeur, que serait capable de faire Ron encore ? Tuer un autre innocent ? Se mettre plus en danger ? Il fallait que quelqu'un le sauve, et Charlie voulait être cette personne. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Le plan avait fonctionné. Ça avait été facile, peut-être même un peu trop. Tout c'était déroulé selon le plan concocté par Malefoy et Potter. Le brun avait soudoyé un des gardiens à la botte de Malefoy pour qu'il leur privatise la salle de sport pendant 1 heure. Ensuite, il avait ordonné à Rabastan Lestranges de venir s'entretenir avec lui, dans cette salle de sport. Harry avait prétexté une discussion importante sur l'avenir de la prison, maintenant que Malefoy pourrissait au trou. Et puis, une fois tous les deux dans la salle de sport, Harry l'avait laissé seul. Enfin, c'est ce que Lestranges croyait. Jusqu'à ce que, comme sortis de nul part, apparaissent Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black, et Severus Rogue. Légèrement interdit, Rabastan avait tourné vivement la tête vers la seule porte de la salle, qu'il entendit se verrouiller. De l'autre côté, Potter fit un signe de tête au gardien, qui faisait le guet. Puis, le chef de clan retourna dans son unité comme si de rien n'était, retrouvant les frères Weasley, qui ne se doutaient de rien. Il avait préféré les tenir à l'écart, surtout Ron, qui n'aurait sûrement pas accepté que Zabini se mette ainsi en danger. Il s'assit avec eux autour d'une des tables de la salle TV, et entreprit un poker en riant à une blague de Charlie.

Dans le salle de sport, l'ambiance était toute autre. Rabastan avait reculé lentement, et avait l'impression désagréable d'être prit au piège. Il observait nerveusement les trois hommes en face de lui. Severus Rogue se tenait un peu en retrait, stoïque, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là. Il le fixait d'un œil méprisant, ce qui suffit pour qu'une sueur froide s'empare du jeune Lestranges. Il avait toujours été plutôt anxieux par rapport à ce prisonnier taciturne. Rogue avait une certaine prestance, une certaine noirceur qui ne donnait pas envie qu'on l'approche. Il semblait se foutre de tout ce qui l'entourait, et ne se mêlait pas aux autres. En rejoignant le clan Malefoy, Rabastan avait espéré en savoir un peu plus sur Rogue, qui restait un véritable mystère pour tous. Mais, à part une haine visible pour tous les autres prisonniers, l'homme ténébreux ne semblait pas ressentir grand chose.

Plus en avant, Black et Zabini le reluquaient. Ils avaient le même sourire malsain, le même regard qui promettait une souffrance terrible qui leur ferait très plaisir. Ainsi, ils se ressemblaient vraiment, et personne ne pouvait douter qu'ils faisaient parties de la même famille. En cet instant, ils étaient les mêmes. Sans pouvoir la contrôler, une boule de peur s'installa dans le ventre de Lestranges, et son instinct de survie lui hurla le fuir. Parce que, s'il savait que la famille Zabini avait la réputation d'être la plus dangereuse du pays, lui se retrouvait face aux deux pires sociopathes de cette famille.

Blaise Zabini, qu'il détestait, et qu'il avait humilié il y avait quelques semaines. Si Rabastan avait ressenti un immense plaisir à voir ce connard à genoux devant lui, prêt à le sucer pour sauver son roukmout, il aurait dû se douter que le rital n'hésiterait pas à se venger. Et puis Sirius Black, dont il avait entendu les histoires à travers les ragots d'Azkaban. Un prisonnier rendu fou par la taule, qui riait dans son sommeil, qui tuait sans problème, accro à la violence. Mais aussi le prisonnier qui avait failli tuer son grand-frère, Rodulphus. En se retrouvant face à lui, Rabastan aurait dû laisser la colère l'envahir, mais il craignait tant pour sa vie en cet instant qu'il resta muet, et recula encore. La salle lui parut d'un coup bien petite, et les instruments de sport trop loin. S'il avait été plus près du portant à haltères, peut-être aurait-il eut une chance. Là, il n'avait que ses poings pour se défendre. Seulement, il savait aussi que Zabini et Black excellaient aux combats au corps-à-corps. D'après son ancien chef de clan, Victor Krum, c'était même ce que préférait Zabini, qui avait raconté un jour qu'il aimait avoir le sang de ses victimes tachant ses mains.

Rabastan décida tout de même de ne pas laisser paralysé par la peur, ou tout du moins de ne pas le montrer. Aussi, il se para d'un sourire fier, provoquant, tout en tentant imperceptiblement de reculer vers la porte. Peut-être que s'il était assez rapide, s'il mettait un puissant coup de pied à la porte, il arrivait à faire sauter le verrou et à s'enfuir. Oui, il pouvait encore s'en sortir. Parce que cela ne faisait aucun doute que les trois hommes n'étaient pas là pour lui faire la conversation. Ils avaient sûrement prévu de le tuer, comme c'était courant en prison.

 **\- Salut, Lestranges.** susurra Zabini en s'approchant encore un peu de lui, un large sourire pervers aux lèvres. **Tu t'souviens de moi ?**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, sale rital, j'me branle tous les soirs en pensant à toi, à genoux devant moi, prêt à me sucer la queue.** provoqua Rabastan.

Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire se faisant rieur, comme si Rabastan venait de sortir une blague très drôle. Sa réaction étrange tendit l'homme, qui se gifla mentalement de sa répartie. Ça n'était très certainement pas une bonne idée de répondre, il était trop en danger. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Soudain, Zabini perdit son sourire, et son visage se ferma, tandis que ses yeux noirs brûlaient de rage. Penché en avant, le corps raidi par sa soif de sang, l'italien annonça, la voix grondante :

 **\- Prépares-toi à souffrir, _stronzo_.**

D'un coup, il bondit sur Rabastan, comme une panthère sur sa proie. Il lui asséna un premier coup au visage, d'une violence inouïe. Rabastan se retrouva à terre sans comprendre, tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante s'emparait de sa mâchoire et engourdissait tout son visage. Profitant de l'étourdissement de son ennemi, Zabini frappa une seconde fois, à la tempe. Allongé sur le dos, l'autre peinait à se relever. L'italien se plaça au dessus de lui, et amorça un mouvement pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans les côtes. Mais Rabastan fut plus rapide, et il lui envoya sa jambe dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Grondant, Zabini se précipita de nouveau sur son ennemi, brandissant ses poings.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Black et Rogue observaient la scène. Si Severus ne paraissait pas plus intéressé que ça, attendant juste le moment où le petit frère de Lestranges allait rendre son dernier souffle, Sirius lui, fixait les deux hommes se combattants d'un œil amusé, comme s'il était devant un spectacle particulièrement drôle. Il les voyait se rendre le coup, et devait reconnaître que Lestranges se défendait bien. Mais Zabini était plus fort, plus énervé. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il le voyait se battre, Sirius avait la désagréable impression d'avoir son oncle en face de lui. Alfonso Zabini, le père de Blaise, l'actuel Parrain de la Mafia Italienne. Blaise se battait de la même manière, il avait appris ainsi. Une légère tristesse s'empara de Sirius, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que sa famille lui manquait. Mais jamais il ne pourrait les revoir. S'il sortait vivant d'Azkaban, le _Padrino_ enverrait directement quelqu'un pour le tuer. Sirius ne reverrait ni ses oncles, ni son petit-frère, Regulus.

Se débarrassant de cette tristesse malvenue, Black se concentra de nouveau sur le combat en face de lui. Blaise saignait de l'arcade sourcilière, et boitillait légèrement. Mais il avait clairement pris l'avantage. Rabastan était en sang et ses vêtements déchirés dévoilaient des hématomes. Il était allongé sur le sol, la respiration difficile, avec Zabini le surplombant, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Zabini l'avait bien tabassé, son travail était terminé. Rabastan gémissait de douleur à ses pieds, il avait morflé. S'ils décidaient de le laisser en vie, il en aurait bien pour quelques semaines à l'hôpital. Mais Blaise sentait que sa vengeance n'était pas complète, que le jeune Lestranges n'était pas aussi humilié que lui l'avait été dans cette foutue cuisine d'Azkaban.

Rabastan était plus que mal en point. Il était dévisagé, et en sang. Ses lèvres fendues, deux coquards qui prenaient déjà une couleur violâtre, et plusieurs dents pétées. Sa mâchoire du côté gauche gonflait méchamment. Il avait aussi la respiration sifflante, et devait avoir quelques côtes cassées. Mais le pire était sûrement son épaule, qui était déboîtée et donnait à son bras droit un angle qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû avoir. Du sang coulait d'une blessure à son ventre, et l'un de ses mollets avait gonflé et pris une couleur rougeâtre, presque noire, signe d'une hémorragie interne. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtal, les yeux fermés. Il s'était évanoui, Zabini ne pourrait dire à quel moment. Peut-être quand il avait décidé de lui éclater le crâne contre le par-terre, plusieurs fois d'affilé.

Ce n'était clairement pas assez aux yeux de l'italien. Du côté de Rogue et Black, ils considéraient que le travail était fait et qu'il fallait à présent l'achever. Mais il voyait Zabini qui ne bougeait plus, évaluant sa victime d'un air étrange. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, et Black connaissait assez sa famille pour reconnaître ce visage là. Blaise n'en avait pas fini.

Effectivement, Blaise, après un moment de silence, essuya le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à son œil, et il s'agenouilla. Il tapota la joue de Rabastan pour le réveiller, délibérément du côté cassée de sa mâchoire, tout en l'appelant presque gentiment. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Rabastan émergea, papillonnant difficilement des yeux. Il grimaça de douleur, et gémit.

 **\- J'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi,** _ **stronzo**_ **.** murmura Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Laisse-moi, Zabini... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi... J'ai trop mal...** souffla Rabastan d'une voix suppliante en se tassant sur lui-même.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux violacés et gonflés, ce qui énerva profondément l'italien. L'homme en face de lui n'avait plus rien de la brute qui l'avait frappé et humilié. C'était à présent un pauvre type, pleurant et suppliant qu'on l'épargne. Mais Zabini ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il voulait une vengeance complète.

 **\- S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... laisse-moi partir, j'te jure, je ferais tout ce que tu veux... j't'en pris...**

Rabastan sanglotait à présent, de la morve coulant de son nez. Il paraissait effrayé, sur le point de s'évanouir de nouveau. Il frissonnait violemment, son visage se tordait de douleur. Il semblait si faible, si effrayé. Et cela aurait pu émouvoir n'importe qui. Excepté les trois hommes qu'il avait en face de lui. Car ni Rogue, ni Black, ni Zabini ne semblèrent ressentir quoique ce soit face à la détresse de l'homme.

Enfin, Zabini, si. De l'énervement. Son sourire mauvais se fana, et il se releva, tandis qu'une expression froide avait pris place sur son visage. Il aimait les pleurs habituellement, ça le faisait même bander. Voir une de ses victimes pleurer l'excitait encore plus. Mais cette fois, sa victime n'était pas comme les autres. C'était un homme supposé fort, un puissant d'Azkaban qu'il venait de tabasser. Rabastan aurait dû rester digne, au lieu de se montrer si faible. Et c'est ce qui énervait Blaise.

Une fois de nouveau debout, il toisa Rabastan d'un œil méprisant, et gronda :

 **\- A genoux, _puttana_.**

Rabastan renifla bruyamment, et un sanglot lui secoua les épaules. Il s'exécuta difficilement, se mettant à genoux sans trop appuyé sur sa jambe endommagée. Il avait les deux mains appuyées sur son ventre, là où ses côtes étaient sûrement cassées, et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous la douleur fulgurante. Une fois à genoux, il se mit à trembler. De peur, de souffrance, de fatigue... Il ne savait pas, il voulait simplement en finir.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues déjà salies par du sang séché, Rabastan continua de supplier :

 **\- Zabini, laisse-moi partir... j't'en pris... j'veux pas mourir... j'veux pas mourir, s'il te plaît...**

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. C'était si étrange de le voir supplier, chialer comme un gosse en tentant de le convaincre de le laisser en vie. Tellement surprenant, que la colère de Blaise disparut d'un coup. Il observa plus scrupuleusement sa victime. L'homme à genoux devant lui n'avait plus rien de la brute épaisse qu'il était habituellement. Son regard méprisant n'était plus qu'humide de détresse, et sa méchanceté apparente avait été remplacé par une peur terrible de mourir. Il paraissait même moins grand, moins puissant.

Il avait la même étincelle dans les yeux, celle que Zabini connaissait si bien. Celle qu'avait chacune de ses victimes, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne les viole. Une lueur, proche de la folie, celle d'espérer toujours pouvoir s'en sortir alors qu'au fond, ils se savent déjà condamnés. C'était cette expression-là, plus que tout, qui excitait Zabini. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

Blaise avait eu dans l'idée de faire subir la même chose à Rabastan que l'humiliation dont il avait été victime. De le forcer à se mettre à genoux devant lui, et de lui faire croire qu'il allait lui baiser la bouche. Mais cela ne devait pas aller plus loin, c'était ça le plan. Juste feindre le viol. Seulement, voir le jeune frère Lestranges dans cette position, à ses pieds, le suppliant à chaudes larmes de le laisser en vie... Zabini était bien trop excité. Il sentait son membre, déjà dur, frotter contre le tissu de son pantalon, provoquant des décharges de plaisir qui n'amélioraient pas sa condition. Il vit le regard de Rabastan se figer sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, et un éclair de terreur dans ses yeux. C'était jouissif, et tellement facile. Il n'avait qu'à lui ordonner de se foutre à quatre pattes, et le pénétrer. Ni Black, ni Rogue ne diraient quoique ce soit. Il pouvait le violer, lui déchirer l'anus autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Et il allait le faire. Le corps tremblant et sanglant à ses pieds était bien trop tentant. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, ses lèvres murmuraient inlassablement des suppliques pour qu'il le laisse en vie, et le sexe de Zabini était si gorgé de sang qu'il était persuadé qu'une seule caresse suffirait à le faire éjaculer. Aveuglé par son désir, semblant ne plus faire attention à rien si ce n'est sa victime, il empoigna les cheveux de Rabastan et d'un geste brusque, plaqua sa tête contre son entre-jambe. La sensation l'électrisa, et il gémit de plaisir. Il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement.

 _« Promets-moi que tu violeras plus. »_ La voix de Ron résonna dans la tête de l'italien. Il grogna, mais le désir était si profond, qu'il chassa vite cette parodie de conscience. Un sourire machiavélique au lèvre, il plongea son regard noir brûlant dans celui implorant de Rabastan Lestranges, et lui susurra :

 **\- Baisse ton pantalon. Et fous-toi à quatre-pattes, le cul en l'a** **ir.** _ _ **Ti scoperò, puttana.**__

Un gémissement étranglé sortit de la gorge de Rabastan, tandis qu'il se tétanisait, puis s'exécutait en tremblant. Il tenta des regards suppliants vers les deux autres hommes présents dans la salle de sport, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début. Mais aucune aide, seulement des yeux noirs, méprisants, ou rieurs de la part de l'autre italien. Black donnait l'air de franchement s'amuser.

Reniflant, le jeune Lestranges posa délicatement sa joue non meurtrie sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, et sentit Zabini faire le tour de son corps, jusqu'à se placer derrière lui. Jamais Rabastan ne s'était senti si humilié, le cul à l'air et en l'air, devant le plus terrible violeur et tueur d'Azkaban. Il souffrait déjà tellement, et le rital allait le violer. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir vivant, après cela ?

Observant avec délectation le fessier offert en face de lui, Zabini se lécha les lèvres. Son sexe était si dur, lui qui n'avait pas baisé depuis si longtemps. Depuis sa première et dernière fois avec Ronald, en fait. Et l'abstinence n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Blaise aimait trop le sexe, il aimait trop le pouvoir ultime que cet acte lui donnait. Il avait fait des efforts terribles pour Ron. Pour son magnifique rouquin, aux yeux pétillants, au regard si innocent.

 _« S'il te plaît, promets-le moi. Ne fais plus ça. Le viol, c'est terrible. »_ Encore une fois, la voix de Ron résonna dans sa tête, tandis que le visage magnifique du rouquin s'imposait à lui. Blaise grogna, et caressa presque amoureusement les fesses de Rabastan :

 **\- Tu peux crier, _stronzo_. Ça m'excite.**

Un sanglot violent fit sursauter sa victime. Blaise se caressa le sexe, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux d'un noir profond brillants d'excitation.

« _C'est terrible. Et si... si tu veux que j'ai confiance en toi, tu dois plus violer. Tu peux plus faire ça. Parce que je t'aime, d'accord ? Mais j'peux pas aimer un monstre._ » Blaise secoua violemment la tête, très énervé. La voix de Ron ne le quittait plus, elle résonnait en lui, s'imposait comme une conscience. Parce que c'était finalement ce qui le liait à Ron, la conscience. Zabini, qui assumait pleinement son manque d'empathie, sa violence et sa monstruosité, s'était promit à lui-même de protéger l'homme qui réveillerait un jour en lui une parcelle de conscience. Et cet homme avait été Ron. A présent, il l'aimait, comme un fou, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Sauf à cet instant précis. Quand sa propre excitation, très présente, trop intense, le dégoûta. Quand le viol, dont il avait tant envie, lui parut impossible à réaliser, parce que l'enjeu était trop grand. A ce moment, ce n'était plus de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Ron, mais une colère noire. Même sans être présent, le jeune Weasley était dans sa tête, et il l'influençait. A cause de lui, il ne pouvait accomplir son désir le plus profond. Il ne pouvait plus asseoir son pouvoir par le sexe, pratiquer l'humiliation qui l'avait toujours fait jouir, détruire ses ennemis (ou même des innocents) de la plus terrible manière, celle qu'il affectionnait tant. Il lui en voulut de lui imposer ses choix, de l'avoir rendu incapable de faire quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment. Il lui en voulut terriblement, et son sang bouillonnait tandis qu'il restait figé, à se battre contre lui-même, avec en face de lui son cousin et Rogue commençant à trouver le temps long, et à ses pieds un Rabastan Lestranges ne cessant de pleurer entre ses suppliques.

Ah, si Ron n'avait pas été là... Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? Qu'osait-il dire ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que ressentir un début de regret à connaître Ron ? C'était l'homme qu'il aimait. Dont il était tombé amoureux, alors qu'il n'avait jamais compris ce sentiment qui le dégoûtait plus jeune. L'homme pour qui il serait capable de n'importe quoi.

Blaise, qui quelques secondes plus tôt en voulait à Ron, se détesta lui-même pour ça. En colère contre lui-même, le sexe toujours atrocement dur et excité, Zabini gronda comme une bête féroce, faisant tressauter Lestranges, toujours dans la même position, à quatre-pattes les fesses en l'air tournées vers son bourreau. L'italien s'éloigna de l'homme, jetant un regard sur le cul si tentant où il rêvait de fourrer sa queue. Très rapidement, ses yeux firent le tour de la salle de sport, et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Sa colère et sa soif de vengeance ne s'étaient pas taries, elles avaient même décuplé. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Sa vengeance ne serait jamais complète, mais il se refusait à détester Ronald pour cela. En colère contre lui-même, contre la terre entière, sa haine ne faisait que grandir et sa cible était toute trouvée. Rabastan Lestranges n'avait pas fini de souffrir, lui dont une mare de son propre sang s'écoulait et grossissait sur le sol, son épaule démise, ses côtes cassées, son mollet en morceau, sa chair en lambeau, son visage défiguré.

Blaise sourit en s'emparant d'une haltère, posée sur un meuble de rangement. Il la soupesa, semblant pensif, puis dévissa rapidement les deux embouts. Son rictus mauvais s'élargissant, les yeux fixés sur l'haltère, il la pencha à gauche, puis à droite. Les poids glissèrent, et le bruit qu'ils firent en percutant le sol fit un fracas immense et terrifiant, qui résonna dans la grande salle de sport. Lestranges, dos à Zabini et inconscient de ses mouvements, hurla en entendant le vacarme. Même Sirius sursauta légèrement.

A présent, Zabini tenait fermement dans son poing la barre en fer dénudée de poids. Il joua avec en se rapprochant de Lestranges, s'amusant en faisant des mouvements amples du poignet. Il marchait trop calmement, son visage semblait trop fermé, son sourire beaucoup trop mauvais. Il s'arrêta, reprenant la même position, juste derrière les fesses relevées de Lestranges.

Laissant sa haine dévastatrice s'emparer entièrement de lui, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, Zabini frappa Rabastan avec la barre de fer, directement dans ses côtes endolories, avec une violence inouïe et insensée. Le jeune Lestranges glapit sous la douleur fulgurante, s'affalant sur le sol sous la puissance du coup. Il releva son visage ensanglanté vers Zabini, le voyant relever la barre en fer bien haut puis la fracasser contre son torse, lui coupant le souffle. Il hurla qu'on le laisse tranquille, que l'italien arrête de le faire souffrir. Mais rien n'y fit, il se reçut de nouveau la barre dans le ventre trop violemment pour pouvoir le supporter, et encore, et encore.

Zabini s'acharna sur lui. Le sang gicla, il entendit très distinctement plusieurs os du corps de Rabastan se fracturer dans un bruit dégueulasse. L'italien se déchaîna, la haine déformant ses traits. Le visage du monstre.

Dans cette horreur, Lestranges s'évanouit quand la douleur devint trop insupportable. Ou peut-être d'une commotion cérébrale, car Zabini avait plusieurs fois fracassé la barre en fer contre son crâne, et qu'à présent, du sang noir s'écoulait lentement d'une des oreilles de Rabastan. Son nez avait aussi triplé de volume.

Quelques coups après, Zabini se calma enfin. Il se figea, la respiration hachée, le regard baissée vers le corps qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et qui gisait sur le sol, à ses pieds. Pourtant, malgré toute la souffrance, toutes les blessures, Lestranges continuait de vivre, et l'on pouvait entendre une faible respiration sifflante se mêler aux halètements bruyants de Zabini. Ce dernier observa son œuvre, toute haine, toute excitation, tout désir envolés. Et le sentiment d'avoir achevé sa mission.

Il avait toujours la barre de fer dans la main. Celle-ci était couverte de sang, et un peu tordue à une extrémité. Inutilisable à présent pour s'en servir d'haltère. Blaise la garda dans son poing, recommençant à jouer avec, la faisant tourner avec ses doigts. Son sourire de prédateur, celui qu'il arborait chaque jour, était de nouveau présent sur son visage. Il releva lentement les yeux vers Black et Rogue qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, simplement observé, l'un avec un amusement certain, l'autre avec un ennui profond. Zabini planta son regard rieur et pénétrant dans celui de son cousin, et haussa moqueusement les sourcils.

 **\- J'crois que c'est ton tour,** _ **cugino**_ **.** lança Blaise avec un grand sourire amusé. _**Uccidi questo pezzo di merda**_.

Black acquiesça. Zabini avait fini, il était temps à présent. Rabastan Lestranges allait mourir. De toute manière, il était déjà presque mort. Seul le faible sifflement et son thorax se relevant légèrement prouvait qu'il respirait encore. Tandis que Black se rapprochait de sa victime, il se devait d'avouer que Zabini avait très bien fait le travail. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi tabassé, d'aussi mal en point.

Et pour lui, c'était très jouissif. Car malgré toutes ses blessures et son visage déformé, Rabastan restait reconnaissable. Et il ressemblait tant à son frère. Rodulphus et lui avait les mêmes traits, la même mâchoire, le même menton avancé, et s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, on y aurait vu le même regard franc. Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir son ennemi en face de lui, l'homme de ses plus grandes haines. La pensée du gardien Lestranges raviva sa douleur à l'index. Son doigt était toujours totalement fracturé, et la dernière phalange noircissait de jour en jour. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie, cela engendrerait trop de questions. Et l'on ne pouvait dénoncer un gardien.

Sirius s'arrêta devant le corps ensanglanté, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Severus ricana en observant la scène. Devant lui, il y avait Rabastan Lestranges, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, allongé sur le sol, inconscient et presque mort. Et puis, à moitié penché sur lui, les deux ritals qui le fixaient avec mépris, tous les deux la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux pétillants de cruauté, semblant réfléchir à un moyen pour que leur victime souffre encore plus. Ils avaient une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux, et il était évident à cet instant qu'ils avaient été élevés dans la même famille. Rogue s'en amusa, intérieurement bien sûr. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus montré ses émotions. Il n'avait jamais pu le faire, de toute manière.

Soudainement, la respiration de Sirius se stoppa dans une exclamation de joie. Comme un enfant un matin de noël. Il venait d'avoir l'idée. Il allait tuer Rabastan Lestranges en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis en lui rompant le cou. Ça allait être rapide, bien sûr, mais le jeune Lestranges avait déjà assez souffert.

Comme Zabini quelques minutes plus tôt, Sirius se mit à genoux au dessus du corps de Lestranges. Il lui secoua l'épaule vigoureusement, celle qui n'était pas déboîtée. Il se réveilla doucement, émettant un faible grognement. Puis, une fois que la souffrance que lui insufflait son corps entier se manifesta, Rabastan hurla de douleur et se remit à sangloter bruyamment.

 **\- Chut... chut...** souffla Black en lui frottant le bras, dans un simulacre de réconfort. **C'est bientôt fini...**

Rabastan darda ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi dans ceux moqueurs de Black et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler. Mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il fronça les sourcils, et jeta des coups d'œil frénétique et angoissé autour de lui. Il semblait totalement perdu, ne plus savoir vraiment où il se trouvait ni avec qui il était, et en fait, ne plus rien voir d'autre que la douleur terrible qui le tétanisait. Vu son état général, c'était même un miracle qu'il se soit réveillé. Ce que Zabini lui avait infligé aurait très bien pu le plonger dans un très long coma. Il était faible, sa respiration demeurait erratique, et il cligna des yeux en s'affaissant, comme s'il allait tourner de l'œil. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, et il était arrivé à un tel degré de souffrance que plus rien ne pourrait lui faire mal encore.

Posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire malsain, Sirius lui annonça d'une voix mielleuse :

 **\- C'est fou c'que tu ressembles à ton frère. C'est à cause de lui, tout ça. C'est ton frère que j'veux buter. Mais j'peux pas alors... Pas d'chance pour toi.**

Il ricana, et, forçant Rabastan Lestranges à le regarder, Black susurra :

 **- _Addio, stronzo._**

D'une main experte, effectuant un geste qu'il avait appris dans sa plus jeune enfance, Sirius Black rompit le cou du jeune Lestranges, et un bruit de craquement terrible résonna dans la salle de sport. Le corps de Rabastan s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Il ne respirait plus, et sans ce sifflement affreusement désagréable, le silence apparut pour les trois autres hommes comme une libération.

Les deux italiens souriaient, très fiers de leurs prestations. Zabini se frottait ses blessures, car Rabastan s'était tout de même bien défendu, et avait les mains couvertes de sang. Ils ressemblaient à deux psychopathes en puissance, à observer la dépouille de leur victime, gisant dans une mare de son propre sang, avec d'immense sourire sadique et pervers.

Severus, lui, avait tout autant les yeux rivés sur le corps sans vie de Rabastan Lestranges. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas satisfait, et plutôt en pleine réflexion. Il tendit la main vers Blaise, demandant implicitement la barre en fer avec laquelle l'italien jouait toujours. Une fois en main, Severus s'avança vers le cadavre de Rabastan, se pencha vers lui. Il fit glisser d'un geste brusque le pantalon de Lestranges le long de ses cuisses. Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les intentions de Rogue, tandis qu'une lueur salace illuminait le regard de Blaise, espérant une scène bien lubrique.

Rogue se mit pleinement accroupi, et d'un coup sec, violent, enfonça la barre en fer dans l'anus du jeune Lestranges. Sans dire un mot. Il se releva, observa son œuvre, satisfait, et se tourna vers les deux italiens. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Simplement, Blaise se lécha les lèvres, la vue de la barre métallique dépassant du cul de Lestranges l'excitant totalement.

 **\- Faut le déplacer. Quelqu'un doit l'emmener à l'unité H.** annonça calmement Severus.

 **\- Ouai. On a un problème.**

Sirius Black avait raison. Ils avaient un problème. A cause des matons, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir la réunion de la dernière fois, avec Potter. Ils n'avaient pas pu définir qui allait être celui qui traînerait le corps de Rabastan Lestranges jusqu'à l'unité Hogwart. Ils n'y avaient plus repensé. Mais à présent, devant le fait accompli, ils se rendaient compte d'une évidence. Ça serait forcément l'un d'entre eux. Mais lequel ? Qui, de Rogue, Black, ou Zabini, allait se dévouer ? Se sacrifier ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui amènerait le cadavre de son frère à Rodulphus Lestranges mourrait. Le gardien-chef n'allait pas laisser passer ça, et il ne tuerait certainement pas rapidement.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant un moment, s'observant en chien de faïence, sans plus sourire du tout. Il fallait un certain courage pour choisir de se sacrifier, et ni Rogue, ni Black, ni Zabini, n'était connu pour être quelqu'un de courageux. Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rompe dans un soupir. Il s'approcha du corps ensanglanté de Rabastan.

 _ **\- Ma que cazzo fai ? Que cazzo fai ?**_ gronda Zabini en fixant son cousin, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

 **\- C'est moi qui vais le faire.** annonça Sirius.

 _ **\- Cosa ? Ma perché ?** (Quoi ? Mais pourquoi?)_

 _ **\- Vuoi farlo al mio posto ?** (Tu veux le faire à ma place?)_

 _ **\- No ! Mio Dio no !**_ **Mais... Rogue, il va le faire ! C'est son putain de problème ! C'est à lui !** grogna très sérieusement Blaise, en pointant l'homme du doigt.

 **\- Il a raison.** souffla Rogue d'un ton las. **J'vais le faire. J'peux pas toujours te laisser te sacrifier pour moi.**

 **-** _ **No ! Cazzo**_ **, Sev' !** Rogue tiqua à l'emploi de son surnom, et son masque froid sembla se fissurer un instant. **J'ai pas fait tout ça pour qu'tu décides de crever ! Reste en vie, bordel. C'est tout c'que j't'ai jamais demandé.**

Il échangea un long regard empli de sous entendu, et brillant d'une amitié qu'ils pensaient disparue à jamais. Les sourcils de Sirius était froncé, et la mâchoire de Severus serrée. Mais ce dernier abdiqua, et détourna le regard, presque douloureusement. Sirius se tourna alors vers Zabini, son cousin, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu et qu'il ne portait pas trop dans son cœur, mais qui était sa famille, son seul lien avec ceux qui importaient encore pour lui dans la Mafia italienne. Il fit un pas vers lui, triturant le bandage artisanal qui entourait son index cassé, et confia :

 **\- J'ai rien à faire ici. J'en peux plus d'Azkaban. De toute façon, j'sortirais pas de taule, et si j'le fais quand même, _tuo papà_ me tuera directement. Et... Il est temps pour moi de retrouver ma Maria et mon bébé.**

Il se dirigea vers le cadavre de Rabastan Lestranges, s'agenouilla pour le prendre par les épaules, sous le regard abasourdi de Blaise, qui ne savait plus comment le retenir. Qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à le retenir. Severus lui, se refusait de regarder, de voir encore un être cher partir loin de lui.

Tournant une dernière fois le regard vers Zabini, il lui fit promettre :

 _ **\- Di' a**_ **Reg'** ** _che l'amo, ok ?_**

* * *

Traduction :

Italien – Français :

 _ **Presto :**_ Vite

 _ **Cugino :**_ Cousin

 _ **Vaffanculo, stronzo :**_ Vas te faire foutre, connard

 _ **Capo :**_ Chef

 _ **Buffone :**_ Bouffon

 _ **Puttana :**_ Pute

 _ **Ti scoper**_ _ **ò**_ _ **:**_ Je vais te baiser

 _ **Uccidi questo pezzo di merda :**_ Tues ce tas de merde

 _ **Addio, stronzo :**_ Adieu, connard

 _ **Ma que cazzo fai ? :**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

 _ **Tuo papà :**_ Ton papa

 _ **Di' a Reg che l'amo, ok ? :**_ Dis à Reg' que je l'aime, d'accord ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je dois vous avouer que je l'aime beaucoup, parce que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais. C'est-à-dire donner plus de profondeur à 2 personnages incompris : Dean Thomas et Charlie Weasley.

Parce qu'en fait, ce sont des personnages très humains, et peut-être les plus humains de tous. Ils ont des réactions que tous pourraient avoir, et veulent être des justiciers à leur manière. Dean s'en veut atrocement de ne pas avoir su protéger Seamus et Pucey,et il trouve un défouloir en Nott. C'est une réaction assez normale, même si elle est poussée à l'extrême, par le fait qu'ils soient enfermés en prison, donc dans un lieu très violent. Pour ce qui est de Charlie... En fait, c'est un grand frère protecteur.

Bon, deux personnages morts dans ce chapitre... J'ai tendance à rapidement tuer mes persos dans cette fiction, vous trouvez pas ?

Alors, petite précision : Dans l'échange entre Nott et Dean, Dean dit que si Seamus a déclenché l'incendie de la bibliothèque, c'était pour tuer Nott. Ce qui n'est pas vrai, vous le savez. Seamus voulait se suicider. De même qu'il dit que Pucey s'est suicidé, ce qui n'est pas vrai non plus. En fait, Dean ne sait pas la vérité. Il ne fait que supposer, à partir de ce qu'il sait. Il n'imagine pas que Seamus ait pu vouloir mourir, et personne ne sait que c'est Malefoy qui a assassiné Pucey. Donc, Dean est convaincu de ce qu'il dit, parce qu'il ne connaît pas la vérité. Voilà.

J'ai été triste de la mort de Dean, parce que je l'aimais bien moi, ce personnage. Et j'ai bien aimé écrire la torture que Blaise fait subir à Rabastan. Ceci est le vrai visage de Zabini.

 _ **Que pensez-vous du sacrifice de Sirius ?**_

ALERT : Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire. J'ai le plan en entier, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il arrivera rapidement. Je ne veux pas me dépêcher à l'écrire, car c'est le dernier chapitre et ça me rend triste, et parce que je veux qu'il soit parfait.

 **A BIENTOT !**


End file.
